Crónicas De Helga Geraldine Pataki: HDUV
by MorelosBkpets
Summary: Capitulo 26: EPILOGO, y la "Despedida-Retiro-Provisional-Oficial" de BKPETS, gracias por ayudarme a lograr el éxito con esta fabulosa historia, los invito a leer el final de toda esta genial locura. GRACIAS.
1. A Los 10 Años, Primera Parte

**Crónicas De Helga Geraldine Pataki: Historia De Una Vida **

**Por: Bkpets **

**Chapter 1: A los 10 Años, Primera Parte **

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

Todo esto sucedió no hace mucho o quizás si, en realidad no lo recuerdo con exactitud, la verdad es que era tan joven, tan pequeña, de algún modo tan llena de ilusiones que, a estos tiempos la verdad ya me cuesta trabajo acordarme con exactitud de los detalles pero ni hablar, en general a estos tiempos prefiero quedarme con la mejor impresión, con los mejores recuerdos de aquella etapa tan importante de mi vida ¡mi niñez!, aquella llena de sufrimientos, de angustias, de logros, de risas y llantos, aquella en donde mi pequeño mundo perfecto e imperfecto alguna vez existió.

La historia que les pienso contar no trata de aquellas temáticas tan comunes y predecibles, de esas tan cursis y superficiales que a veces hasta dan nauseas, de esas superfluas que muy a menudo se ven, de esas historias en las que después de un gran sufrimiento siempre se llega a un excelente final feliz, que fiasco, la verdad ¿Qué hubiera dado yo por que la historia de mi vida hubiera sido así? Lastima, la vida es injusta y justa a la vez, y para el colmo de males a mi me toco la parte injusta; bendito sea el día en el que tuve que ponerme a evaluar mi vida ¿Qué he hecho yo y que no he hecho? Si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que me esperaba, quizás mis decisiones hubieran sido otras, pero en fin, como les decía, a estas alturas del partido, ya ni llorar es bueno.

Según lo que me viene a la memoria, recuerdo que el inicio de esto fue casualmente un día lunes. Esa mañana después de una calida noche a finales de la primavera desperté como si nada, sin prisas ni apresuro, solo el clásico _**–Helga, levántate que ya es un nuevo día- **_claro esta que esta frase solo existía en mi mente ya que la despistada de mi madre, Miriam, raras veces venia a hacerlo, y obviamente por la hora era evidente que no vendría a despertarme ya que seguramente segaría dormida en el sofá ¡o… algo por el estilo! En fin, hice mi clásica rutina, abrí los ojos, deje de abrazar mi gran almohadón rosa y justo cuando sonó mi despertador me puse de pie y fui a darle los buenos días a mi amor, a mi mantecado, a mi… adorado Arnold.

Recuerdo con mucho cariño como le profese durante mucho tiempo un profundo e intenso gran amor, claro esta que en ese entonces para nada del mundo esta información la conocía el, debo aclarar el hecho de que por muy a pesar de que intensamente y a cada día de mi vida le profesara mi eterno cariño a arnold, esto no significaba que tuviese que decírselo de frente, no, claro que no, en ese entonces hubiera muerto si eso hubiese pasado alguna vez, lo bueno y malo al mismo tiempo es que eso nunca paso, al menos no como yo lo hubiera esperado, ya que mi amor secreto era precisamente eso, un secreto y el nunca lo supo, bueno, al menos no cuando teníamos esa edad, claro esta sin contar lo de industrias futuro, esa es otra historia.

En fin, ahora que lo veo desde esta perspectiva creo que de quien estaba realmente enamorada yo, era de aquella estatua hecha con goma de mascar, que de hecho me costo mucho trabajo construir, y que además tenia la figura de mi mantecado, ja, ¡mantecado! Ese era el apodo secreto mediante el cual así llama a arnold. Esa estatua durante años fue mi verdadera confidente.

OK., continuando con mi rutina, después de darle los buenos días a mi ¡Amado! Lo obvio era darme una ducha con agua fría como usualmente pasaba debido a que, ya sea que Miriam olvidara encender el calentador, o Bob en su ducha matutina hubiera ocupado toda el agua caliente disponible, en fin un típico día al parecer normal.

Después de la ducha y el cambio de ropa, y después de ordenar mi cosas etc., etc., lo siguiente era bajar a desayunar y si, así fue, pero vaya sorpresa la que me lleve aquella vez, justo cuando me doy por convencida de que seria un día normal, al pie de la escalera repentinamente me atraparon los dos fuertes brazos de una persona, aquella llamada Olga Pataki, mi perfecta hermana mayor; justo cuando paso esto, fue justo el momento en que me di cuenta de que mi día normal se había convertido en uno de los peores, para esa mañana era obvio el desenlace, todos en la casa pataki me ignorarían como de costumbre; Miriam como siempre había olvidado avisarme que Olga llegaría a casa y estaría con nosotros un par de semanas.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo de aquel escenario es que tome mis cosas y me fui sin siquiera desayunar y mas aun cuando era obvio que no había nada que pudiese llevarme a la escuela, era el típico pero odioso e inevitable día. Ese lunes, justo a la espera del autobús, como de costumbre me encontré con Phoebe, mi mejor amiga entonces y por siempre, la chica era muy lista y aun lo es, y era fácil notarlo pues tenia una excelente agudeza en la percepción de los problemas ajenos, justo cuando me vio llegar de inmediato concluyó que Olga estaba en casa, y yo, ¿yo que le podía decir? Mentir con ella nunca me había funcionado, al menos nunca en este tema, así que no me quedo de otra más que confesar.

Muy a pesar de mis desplantes y demás asuntos personales y temas matutinos, el día de clases paso normal como siempre, empezando desde el autobús, riéndonos como siempre o quizás provocándole alguno que otro accidente al chico mas tonto de todos, el rey de los tontos, como diría gerald, al chico con mas mala suerte en el mundo ¡eugene! Un caso de estudiar realmente…

Como les decía, el día de clases transcurrió normal, siempre, muy a pesar de mis problemas, mi consuelo de todos los días era molestar a arnold a todo momento, durante el autobús, en las clases, en el almuerzo, en las clases, a la salida de clases, de nuevo en el autobús, etc., etc., era divertido hacerlo enojar, pero ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Esa era mi forma de demostrarle mi cariño a arnold, lastima que aprendí muy tarde que esa no era la forma mas adecuada, ni la correcta de llamar su atención; después de las clases y después de ir a dar una vuelta con phoebe, esa ocasión regrese a casa por ahí de las 4:30, la hora perfecta mas común en la que usualmente regresaba de la escuela, pero lo raro de la tarde es que a penas había puesto yo un pie en la casa y el tremendo golpe del ambiente negativo y serio me pego de frente, papá se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina revisando algunos documentos, quien sabe de que o sobre que y a su lado estaba Miriam quien se veía notablemente nerviosa, pregunte una y dos veces mas y ni uno ni otro me contestaban, realmente no le tome mucha importancia, al fin y al cabo casi nunca me prestaban la atención suficiente, en fin, por un momento quise ir y preguntarle a mi hermana ¿pero saben que fue lo que hice? Simplemente tome el teléfono y ordene una pizza, al poco tiempo esta llego claro ¿pero saben que fue lo interesante del asunto? Lo interesante fue que Olga técnicamente había desaparecido, al menos de la presencia familiar, ya que extrañamente la perfecta de mi hermana se encontraba en su alcoba empacando de nuevo sus maletas…

Esta situación de alguna forma u otra era un tanto sospechosa, Olga por lo general nunca llegaba de sus viajes y obvio no se iba de un día para otro a menos que fuese lo suficientemente importante, al final no le di la debida importancia y seguí comiendo pizza en mi habitación, pizza que de hecho pague con algo de dinero que tome del bolso de Miriam, ¡No iba a gastar dinero de mi mesada!, como les decía, en general no le di la debida importancia así que me fui a terminar mis deberes, que no eran tantos como esperaba. La noche en lo personal para mi término normal.

Para el siguiente día todo comenzó normal por un momento, hice mi rutina de siempre, la que les platique y que no pienso volver a repetir, pero bueno, la mañana de un momento a otro cambio, justo cuando salí de la habitación, dispuesta a no irme sin comer algo, me encontré con la mas extraña de las situaciones, tanto Miriam como Bob y Olga se la pasaban corriendo con maletas y otras cosas mas entre las manos, entre estas muchos papeles; quise preguntar que pasaba, pero… ¿saben que fue lo que Bob me respondió? Nada, la que respondió fue Olga y dijo algo como:

"_**Hermanita bebe, que bueno que te despiertas, ten, toma tus maletas, empaca todas tus cosas o lo que quieras llevar, no importa, nos vamos de vacaciones"**_

"_**¿De vacaciones? ¿A dónde? **_–Pregunte-_**"**_

"_**A un lugar muy especial **_–contesto Miriam-_**"**_

"_**Si, y si seguimos hablando **_–dijo bob- _**perderemos mas tiempo, y el tiempo es oro, así que date prisa niña…"**_

Y yo como buena obediente e incrédula hice mis maletas y tome las cosas que eran de valor para mí, la verdad note muchas cosas extrañas, no lo niego, pero estábamos a un par de semanas para salir de vacaciones de verano así que preferí no prestar atención y tome mis cosas ¿Qué daño podría hacerme adelantarme a las vacaciones? Después de ordenar algunas cosas Bob dio la orden de subir al auto y ahí fue donde todo lo extraño comenzó; después de ponernos en marcha, dimos un par de vueltas por toda la manzana y bob me dio una de las ordenes mas raras de mi vida, de haber sabido lo que me esperaba no hubiera hecho lo que me ordenaron aquella mañana…

"_**Escuchen todas, lo que vamos a hacer es algo loco, pero es parte del juego **_–dijo bob justo cuando detuvo el auto- _**y no hay marcha atrás**_"

Lo siguiente fue que Bob descubrió un costal con rocas, si, un costal con rocas lo suficientemente grandes como para romper muchos vidrios, y eso fue lo que hicimos, de un momento a otro, mientras el auto andaba a una velocidad considerable, bob y Miriam cada cierta distancia bajaban del auto y los muy lunáticos comenzaron a arrojar rocas a las ventadas de algunos vecinos, los primeros fueron los Johansen…

Beeep, beeep Bob tocó el claxon frente a la casa de los Johansen y el señor Martin Johansen, papá de Gerald, fue quien salió, ahí empezó todo…

"_**Buen día señor Bob **_–grito el señor johansen- _**¿Qué se te ofrece?"**_

Pero bob no dio pauta alguna para siquiera dar alguna respuesta mas lógica…

"_**Oye, esto es para que te acuerdes mi Johansen"**_

No lo podía creer, el maniático de mi padre arrojo varias rocas directo a las ventanas de la casa Johansen, el señor Martin estaba furioso, prontamente Bob subió al auto y piso el acelerador, de ahí, a cada parada sucedía una situación similar, en la siguiente ocasión había sido Miriam en contra de la florería de la señora Vitello, Bob en contra de la carnicería del señor Green, de nuevo Miriam y fue en contra de los dos restaurantes franceses, el Chez Piere y el Chez París, y muchas otras mas, hasta inclusive Olga también participo, de ella jamás me imagine que tuviera algún problema con alguien, pero luego de burlas y demás, me toco a mi, pero yo fui mas inteligente, baje del auto y a trote recorrí varias cuadras, así me vengue de muchos, de Lila, de Harold, de Stinky, de Sid, claro que tuve algo de ayuda pero aun así me vengue también de Rhonda, como disfrute romper los vidrios de su lujosa casa, de Eugene, de Sheena, de Nadine, de Curly, y de muchos otros mas, en total rompimos los vidrios de 39 lugares según recuerdo, realmente fue grandioso y aunque no lo crean, todo esto sucedió en aproximados 30 minutos.

Recuerdo que muchas personas nos seguían en sus autos, otros a pie y algunos otros llamaban furiosos a la puerta de nuestra casa, recuerdo que el reloj marcaba las 7:45 de la mañana y ya casi era hora de ir a la escuela pero era obvio que no iría según creía yo, pero todos los planes cambiaron cuando volvimos a nuestra casa, yo les decía _**-¿están locos? Tenemos que irnos de aquí- **_pero lo curioso fue ver como Bob y Miriam bajaron del auto, y a pedradas acabaron con todos los vidrios de la casa, no hubo risas ni burlas, y esta vez Olga no bajo del auto, lo siguiente fue ver como la gente nos miraba sorprendida y muy furiosa, Bob puso en marcha el auto y piso el acelerador, yo creía que nos iríamos de ahí pronto pero no, después de un par de minutos, justo a las 8 de la mañana, nos detuvimos a la entrada de la escuela y ahí paso lo que yo ni siquiera me esperaba…

"_**Bien, llegamos a la escuela, Helga aquí te bajas **_–dijo mi padre-_**"**_

"_**Estas loco **_–le dije- _**como voy a quedarme aquí, en cuanto me vean los chicos, me van a matar"**_

"_**Ja, ja, no me hagas reír, ¿que no se suponía que tu eras la ruda?"**_

"_**Si lo soy pero antes me tenían miedo sin motivo y la lucha era de uno a uno, después de esto si tendrán razón de algo, ya les di un motivo y no creo que vayan de uno en uno, irán todos contra uno ¿sabes que significa eso?"**_

"_**Si, significa que tienes un problema"**_

"_**Dirás, TENEMOS un problema"**_

"_**Oh, no, no señorita, tu lo tienes por que tu te quedas aquí ¡bájate ya! Que tienes que ir a clases"**_

"_**No, eso si que no, además ¿que no íbamos a ir de vacaciones?"**_

"_**Si, eso dije, pero nunca dije quienes irían"**_

"_**P… pero"**_

"_**Sin peros ¡Bájate ya! **_–Grito muy fuerte bob mientras apago el auto y descendió de este-_**"**_

Yo no entendía nada, Bob se iría de vacaciones sin mí eso era un hecho, fue entonces cuando Olga intervino…

"_**Hermanita, Helga, baja por favor, no hagas enojar a papá, no lo hagas mas difícil"**_

"_**¿Más difícil? ¿Más difícil que?"**_

La verdad no lo vi venir, no me di cuenta como fue pero Olga logro bajarme del auto y ya afuera, solo sentí como Bob me sujeto, me llevo hasta la acera y me dijo mientras me cargaba, las palabras más crueles de mi vida…

"_**Hasta nunca Helga Geraldine, ya no eres una Pataki, lo fuiste o no, ese ya no es asunto mío, si quieres conservar el apellido o cambiarlo no lo se, ese es tu problema ahora, hasta nunca"**_

Justo cuando me dijo esto los testigos que vieron todo quedaron fríos de la impresión, era increíble ver como un intento de padre ejemplar se deshiciera de una de sus hijas, justo en ese momento, Bob vio como un tumulto de gente de todos lados se iban acercando, así que se dispuso a bajar todas las cosas eran mías importándole muy poco si estas se esparcían por todos lados o no…

"_**Bueno, bueno, aquí están tus cosas, tus maletas, tus libros y demás…"**_

Y arrojo todo al suelo, por todos lados cayeron…

"_**Que tengas buena suerte y hasta nunca, has como que nunca nos conociste, nosotros haremos lo mismo…"**_

En ese momento reaccione ante el ruido del motor, y justo cuando comenzó la marcha corrí un par de metros tras de ellos, a lo pronto solo vi como Miriam alzo la mano despidiéndose de mi, Bob piso el acelerador, yo no lo seguí mas, me detuve por completo y por primera vez en mi vida no me limite a llorar, no hice ni el esfuerzo por reprimirme u ocultarme, algunos chicos y chicas que pasaron por ahí se acercaron, entre ellos Phoebe y Arnold, seguido de esto, de pronto me vi rodeada de las personas afectadas por los vidrios rotos de sus hogares, recuerdo que estaba llorando incontrolablemente; por fin, entre todo el tumulto se escucho como un auto regresaba y de un solo giro llego en sentido contrario y se frenó justo frente a mi, no lo podía creer, era mi familia, por un momento pensé que lo que habían dicho antes era una broma muy mala y pesada, y ahora habían regresado por mi, pero no fue así, Bob bajo del auto y se hizo paso entre la gente ¿y saben que fue lo que hizo? No mucho, en un principio solo dijo _**–Toma esto…- **_y me arrojo un libro rosa a los pies _**–olvidaste tu diario, en 30 días revisa lo que hay dentro ¡para que no digas algún día, que nunca me preocupe por ti- **_el muy cretino de mi padre se atrevió a leer con anticipación mi diario, alguna vez pensé que algunos detalles de lo que estaba escrito, habían propiciado esto, pero no, no fue así, la razón y motivos de lo que sucedió aquella mañana, solo se puede catalogar en el rango de inexplicable, y a la fecha sigo sin saber la razón.

Después de que Bob, Miriam y Olga se marcharan se podría decir que jamás volví a saber de ellos, ellos desaparecieron por completo, en ese momento quise escapar, huir, regresar a mi hogar pero no pude, por parte de algunos, solo se que fue tanta la presión al querer huir, que termine desmayándome, lo siguiente que recuerdo fue que desperté en la habitación de un hospital.

* * *

** Continuara...**


	2. A Los 10 Años, Segunda Parte

**Crónicas De Helga Geraldine Pataki: Historia De Una Vida **

**Por: Bkpets **

**Chapter 2: A los 10 Años, Segunda Parte **

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

Que ingrata a veces puede ser la vida, muchas veces he querido dormirme una noche y levantarme al siguiente día con la noticia de que todo lo vivido anteriormente había sido solo un sueño, un terrible sueño; otras veces he querido dormir una noche y no despertar jamás, desafortunadamente para mi, la vida nunca es justa y a veces nos pone pruebas, rocas muy pesadas en el camino por lo cual simplemente no te queda de otra mas que resignarte y hacer lo posible por continuar…

Si, lo recuerdo muy bien, recuerdo que aquella vez después mi brutal abandono, desperté en la cómoda cama de un hospital, era ya cerca del medio día y por lo visto había dormido toda la mañana, cuando abrí los ojos, lo primero que vi fueron los ojos curiosos de la enfermera quien al verme despertar se apresuro en llamar al doctor que me atendía, un sujeto muy amable por cierto, lo siguiente fue que al cabo de unos minutos comencé a recibir visita tras visita, entre ellos por su puesto Arnold, Phoebe y el resto de los compañeros curiosos que se habían encargado de traer los restos de mi pesadilla… ¡mis cosas!.

"_**Hola Helga ¿te encuentras bien? **_–Pregunto Phoebe-_**"**_

"_**La verdad no lo sé ¿Qué diablos paso? **_–Le dije mientras me acomodaba sobre la cama-_**"**_

"_**Tuviste un desmayo, según el doctor fue a causa de la excesiva presión por la cual estuviste pasando **_–dijo Arnold-_**"**_

Yo en lo personal aun no acababa de procesar la información de la mañana y de un momento a otro desperté en un hospital y para colmo muy desubicada.

"_**Si, lo sé, lo recuerdo **_–Respondí muy afligida-_**"**_

"_**¡Helga! ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Qué paso?"**_

"_**No lo sé Phoebe, de veras que no lo sé"**_

El tumulto de compañeros (que no eran muchos a decir verdad) se encontraban muy atentos en el pasillo de afuera, aun seguían siendo muy increíbles los sucesos de la mañana, en fin, fue un verdadero espectáculo, poco a poco, los pocos chicos y chicas que se atrevieron a ir a verme entraron de uno en uno dejando las pertenencias mías que habían quedado regadas en la calle, solo imagínense que tan trágico fue el asunto que inclusive Harold, Stinky y Sid no dijeron palabra alguna para burlarse, inclusive Rhonda, la chica Lloyd a quien más adelante habría de agradecerle mucho, se contuvo de hacer algún mal comentario, recuerdo muy bien su mirada, aquella era de preocupación mucho más que de burla… total, todos y cada uno de aquellos fieles compañeros de clase entraron devolviendo mis pertenencias, pero justo cuando terminaron de entrar y salir, el resto de los problemas mostro por fin la cara, un grupo de vecinos y personas trato de entrar por la fuerza a la habitación , era obvio, los agredidos, las personas que habían recibido el daño a sus hogares habían llegado…

"_**¿Qué diablos pasa allá afuera? **_-pregunte_**"**_

"_**No lo sé Helga **_–dijo Phoebe mientras se asomaba a la puerta- _**hay no…"**_

"_**¿Qué, que pasa Phoebe?"**_

"_**Helga, es la gente, son las personas a las que les rompieron los vidrios"**_

"_**Genial, y ahora quien habrá ido con el chisme, ¿Cómo se enteraron que estaba aquí?"**_

"_**No lo sé Helga **_–Dijo Phoebe con cierta tristeza-_**"**_

Fue difícil y en verdad yo me mordía las uñas debido a los nervios, pero en ese momento, mientras esperábamos a que la gente iracunda entrara y empezara con las recriminaciones, la voz de una extraña mujer se hizo escuchar por sobre los demás haciendo callar a todos, y estando ya toda la gente en silencio, dicha mujer se hizo presente en la habitación. Era un mujer mayor no muy alta de estatura, de anteojos y cabello castaño traía colgando un gafete del gobierno y vestía un elegante traje gris… de inmediato me vio y en ese momento supe exactamente quien era ella, y por su puesto ella sabia quien era yo…

"_**Muy buenas tardes chicos, ehmmm ¿tu eres Helga cierto? Helga Geraldine Pataki, verdad"**_

"_**Si, así es **_–respondí cabizbaja-_**"**_

"_**Muy bien **_–dijo mientras anotaba algo en su libreta, luego me miro- _**Helga, yo soy Alissa P. Wordswood, soy trabajadora social, de servicio infantiles y temo decirte querida que tenemos un problema…"**_

Desafortunadamente yo sabía quién era ella, no por nada era vecina mía, madre de un buen vecino amigo mío, era Alissa Patrice Wordswood, la encargada del sector de servicios infantiles en la zona, al verla ahí no significaba más que una cosa y si, si alguna vez parecía que aun estando con Bob, Miriam y Olga yo estaba sola, yo no me sentía así del todo, sin embargo, ese día que vi entrar a la señora Alissa en mi vida, fue el mismo día en que por primera vez aun teniendo el apoyo de mis amigos, me sentí realmente abandonada… abandonada como la letra de aquella canción que dice:

_**Abandonado estoy de mis dios, ese soy  
Abandonado de mi, a mi suerte voy  
Yo huí de los míos, a los que pertenezco  
si alguna vez, pertenecí...  
si alguna vez estuve allí...**_

Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue el inicio de los tramites de mi custodia legal, se necesitaba hacer de inmediato todas las averiguaciones legales y muy rápido, ya que alguien tenía que dar muchas explicaciones y muy aparte de las disculpas que pudiera dar yo por los vidrios rotos, era obvio que no sacarían nada de mí, pero ya lo presentía y no me sorprendió, de algún modo cruel yo ya me encontraba en calidad de huérfana…

_**El huérfano el mal querido el que responde mal**_

_**El que desilusioné, el desilusionado, el que funciona mal  
El que llora amargo, y donde llueve seca lo plantado**_

Ese día llore como nunca, la trabajadora Alissa se quedo conmigo todo el día y noche mientras se armaban las investigaciones iniciales, por la noche, me dieron de alta y lo siguiente era encontrar un lugar donde dormir; afortunadamente aun tenía mi llave y lo bueno fue que la señora Alissa no objeto absolutamente nada en el hecho de que pasáramos la noche en la que aun seguía considerando mi casa.

En aquella ocasión, solo recuerdo que me fui directo a mi alcoba sin comer nada y sin decir nada, pero entre sueños, solo recuerdo haber escuchado que alguien tocaba la puerta, de ahí no recuerdo nada mas o más bien no quise prestar atención a nada pues eso de dormir se quedo en un decir, la verdad no pude cerrar los ojos realmente, inclusive recuerdo como en varias ocasiones alguien abría la puerta y observaba con atención si aún seguía dormida o no, en una ocasión de esas, aquel o aquella quien vigilaba se acerco y me cubrió con las mantas de mi cama para luego salir, todo era difícil y confuso.

Al fin, después de muchas horas de vigilia logre dormir un poco. Por la mañana un exquisito aroma a wafles me despertó, por un momento creí que lo anterior había sido una terrible pesadilla así que me dispuse a bajar a la cocina a toda prisa con la ilusión, aunque no lo crean, de ver a Miriam o inclusive a Olga, pero mi ilusión termino cuando en la cocina vi sentado en la mesa al señor Kyo Hayerdahl tomando un taza de café y leyendo un periódico, a Phoebe leyendo un libro y la señora Reba, la mama de Phoebe, preparando un excelente desayuno, justo cuando entre sin anunciarme ni nada, la señora Hayerdahl aun frente a la estufa me dio los buenos días…

"_**Buenos días Helga, siéntate ya es hora de desayunar"**_

"_**P… pero ¿Cómo?"**_

"_**Tranquila querida, tengo buen oído y te escuche bajar las escaleras"**_

Era obvio que al hablarme, la señora Reba llamo la atención de todos, tanto de Phoebe como de su papa, ellos de inmediato me saludaron con cotidianeidad haciendo lo posible por no mencionar nada de lo que yo ya sabía, por un momento me quede helada, no sabía qué hacer o que decir, pero ante la reacción momentánea de mi pequeña parálisis, recobre rápido el sentido cuando desde la sala escuche que la señora Alissa hablaba con no sé quien acerca de no sé qué, ja, ese no se qué, era yo, y por lo que visto hablaba de algo muy importante y a la vez molesto, lo percibía en su tono de voz, y ante la mirada curiosa de los Hayerdahl, deje aquello de lado y salude con cotidianeidad…

"_**Bue… buenos días"**_

"_**Buenos días Helga **_–dijo el señor Kyo-_**"**_

"_**Ven Helga **_–me llamo Phoebe-_** siéntate, mama preparo un buen desayuno"**_

"_**Así es Helga, habían algunas cosas en la alacena, no te importa ¿o sí? **_–Pregunto la mama de Phoebe-_**"**_

"_**No, claro que no importa, adelante, además esto se ve exquisito **_–sonreí como pude-_**"**_

Debo aceptarlo, realmente era un excelente desayuno, habían wafles, huevos con tocino, jugo natural de naranja y si gustaba, algo de leche y cereal, era obvio que gran parte de ese desayuno lo habían traído los Hayerdahl pues conociendo a Miriam y según lo que recordaba, a lo mucho que había en casa era el café, mantequilla de maní y quizás algo de pan, aun así, mejor no le tome importancia, en días ese había sido el mejor desayuno que había probado…

Más tarde, la señora Alissa nos acompaño también y al contrario de lo que yo esperaba, el momento y la compañía fueron de lo más ameno que pudiese haber imaginado, en general todos hicieron lo posible por no decir o mencionar nada de lo ocurrido anteriormente, pero era obvio saber que lo evitaban, no puedo explicar exactamente como lo sabía, simplemente lo sabía, con el paso del desayuno las cosas fueron cambiando de temática y poco a poco la introducción a la realidad volvió, para ese entonces ya eran las 10:30 de la mañana y obviamente Phoebe no fue a la escuela, tanto ella como su familia decidieron quedarse conmigo. Como tal era de esperarse, lo que me temía que empezara a comentarse sucedió…

"_**Bueno, bueno, muchas gracias por la comida **_–se dirigió la señora Alissa a la mama de Phoebe- _**Es usted excelente en esto de la cocina"**_

"_**Muchas gracias **_–respondió la señora Hayerdahl-_**"**_

"_**Ok, el día a penas comienza y aun hay muchas cosas que debemos hacer **_–Alissa me miro, luego sonrió y sujeto mi mano- _**date prisa pequeña, date una ducha y cámbiate"**_

Los señores Hayerdahl no dijeron nada, simplemente me miraron silenciosos, Phoebe en ese momento se acerco a mí y sin decir o hacer algo me guio de nuevo hasta mi alcoba ahí por fin no pude soportarlo más, en otra ocasión quizás habría gritado, maldecido a todo mundo, pero esa mañana no, esa mañana, en cuanto entre de nuevo a mi alcoba, llore con tal fuerza que realmente no me extrañaría si los señores que aguardaban abajo hubieran escuchado todo, esa misma ocasión me abracé de Phoebe y ahí desahogue el resto de mi dolor.

A veces me pongo a pensar ¿Por qué habré llorado tanto, si no había motivo del por qué? Pero si lo había, y ya se los comenté, ahora si me sentía realmente sola. Algunos minutos más tarde logre tranquilizarme, platique unos minutos con Phoebe y solo, solo cuando me duchaba comprendí que no estaba del todo sola, tenía a Phoebe a mi mejor amiga a mi lado, de momento, aun tenía mi casa y al parecer a muchas personas que me apoyaban, ese día comprendí también que si había alguien por quien luchar, esa era yo y debía ser fuerte aunque por el momento me costara trabajo sonreír…

"_**Bueno Helga, ¿Cómo te sientes?**_-me preguntaron los adultos, yo solo sonreí-_**"**_

"_**Pequeña, sé que esto es difícil **_–hablo Alissa cuando noto que había terminado de arreglarme, ella estaba en la sala con los padres de Phoebe- _**pero de momento… **_-Me senté en otro sofá frente a ella- _**tengo que llevarte a un instituto de atención social"**_

"_**Lo sé, hice algo de equipaje por si las dudas"**_

"_**Helga, hable con la encargada del instituto, estarás ahí solo el día de hoy y mañana, mientras localizamos a tus familiares"**_

"_**Temo decirles que perderán su tiempo"**_

"_**A que te refieres querida"**_

"_**Quizás no lo creerán, pero de Bob no conozco a nadie de la familia y de Miriam, de ella solo conozco a la abuela y hasta eso, solo la he visto un par de veces en mi vida"**_

"_**Bueno querida, por el momento no podemos dejarte aquí, mientras localizamos a algún pariente tuyo que este en posibilidades de hacerse cargo de ti, tendré que ponerte bajo la custodia del gobierno"**_

"_**¿Qué pasara con la escuela?"**_

"_**Querida **_–respondió seriamente la señora Alissa- _**no creo que eso sea el mayor de tus problemas ahora"**_

Me despedí por fin de mi hogar, tome mis cosas que a decir verdad no eran muchas las que me importaban, solo mi diario, algo de ropa y algunas cosas más que perfectamente cabían en una mochila amplia, eran las cosas que me llevaba, el resto lo deje, por eso me asegure de esconder y cerrar todo con cuanto candado podía poner; al fin salimos de casa, yo misma cerré todo con llave, los Hayerdahl nos acompañaron hasta el instituto y después de que me dejaron ahí, en días no volví a saber nada de la señora Alissa, de los Hayerdahl o inclusive de Phoebe, al parecer ellos se habían olvidado de mi, era algo así como decir que se habían deshecho de la pobre muñeca fea olvidándola en un rincón; pasaron los días, primero uno, luego dos y solo fue en el quinto cuando me atreví a preguntar sobre mi destino a una de los encargados del lugar…

"_**Disculpe señor**_ –pregunte-_**"**_

"_**Si ¿Qué deseas niña?"**_

"_**De casualidad ha tenido noticias de… la señora Alissa, Alissa Wordswood, hace ya cinco días que llegue y me dijo que solo estaría aquí uno o dos días"**_

"_**¡Dos días! Ja, ja, ja, ja, no me hagas reír pequeña, mira no quiero verme cruel pero, a las niñas y niños en tu situación, eso es lo que se les dice para que no sientan tristes, lo siento pequeña, pero no te aseguro que Alissa vuelva, ella se encarga de traer a las niñas y niños desamparados como tú a este lugar, no sueñes con que algún día vuelva, ella tiene fama de traer a los niños pero jamás vuelve por ellos, es una lástima lo tuyo, pero tienes que aceptarlo, desafortunadamente Alissa por lo general no vuelve a menos que haya logrado contactar a algún familiar, si no lo logra, el siguiente paso es asignarte a un hogar provisional, pero eso pequeña, es muy difícil, no todos tienen buena suerte y es cuando son trasferidos a orfelinatos, o en el mejor de los caso, como ya te lo dije, a algún hogar provisional, una casa hogar, no te aseguro nada pequeña, pero quizás tengas suerte y te manden a alguna casa hogar ¿comprendes?"**_

"_**Ahora entiendo porque dos chicas que conocí hace tres días ya no están aquí"**_

"_**Se quienes son, las acaban de transferir, fueron llevadas a Seattle, a una casa hogar; procura no pensar en ello niña o te hará mal"**_

Para ese entonces ya había perdido toda esperanza, los primeros días lloraba a solas, siempre sola, tratando de entender que fue lo que había hecho mal, tanto como para que el mismo cielo me hubiese castigado de esa forma. No tienen idea de los rostros de los niños y niñas que habían ahí, cinco días más estuve ahí varada viendo cómo iban y venían niños y niñas en iguales, mejores o peores condiciones que yo, los rostros tristes y expresiones secas, actitudes serias y por su puesto los ojos en llanto. Cabe aclarar que después de un par de días te olvidas del significado de la palabra llorar…

Como todo residente en el lugar, pase de estar vagando por las instalaciones, a empezar a moverme, a tratar de olvidar y eso era precisamente lo que los encargados siempre nos sugerían, olvidar.

Un día, me encontraba yo en mi turno de hacer mi parte del aseo en los corredores cuando de pronto, escuche a mis espaldas, las palabras que durante días estaba esperando escuchar…

"_**Hola Helga ¿Cómo estás?"**_

"_**¿Phoebe? ¡Phoebe eres tú!"**_

"_**Si Helga, te he extrañado tanto"**_

La verdad todo lo que tenía guardado de días atrás explotó, primero sentí temor por creer que podría ser un sueño, luego sentí ira por lo molesta que estaba con Phoebe, por no haberme ido a ver en tantos días, pero todo eso que sentía, al verla ahí presente se convirtió en llanto, al fin habían ido por mí.

"_**Phoebe, Phoebe eres tú"**_

"_**Si Helga, soy yo, soy yo Helga"**_

"_**Phoebe ¿Por qué me dejaron? ¿Por qué me abandonaron aquí?"**_

"_**No fue intencional Helga, es solo que no habíamos podido hacer nada por tí, sino hasta ahora"**_

"_**¿A qué te refieres? **_–Le dije mientras me secaba las lagrimas-_**"**_

"_**Ven Helga, te tengo una sorpresa"**_

Y vaya sorpresa, la razón del porque no habían ido los Hayerdahl, fue porque estaban arreglando la custodia legal de mi persona…

"_**Hola Helga ¿Cómo has estado? **_–Pregunto Alissa-_**"**_

"_**¿Cómo cree que he estado? Hace días que esperaba que al menos viniera a decirme hola pero no, ni eso ¿Cómo cree que estoy? ¿Cómo cree que me he sentido? **_–Le dije gritando y llorando-_**"**_

"_**Lo siento querida **_–contestó la señora Alissa- _**pero era necesario"**_

Recuerdo muy bien el regazo de aquella cálida mujer, a final de cuentas creo que no me afecto en lo absoluto que se olvidaran de mí, yo creo que inconscientemente lo que necesitaba en realidad era un cálido abrazo maternal.

"_**¿Por qué me dejaron?"**_

"_**Eso no lo sabemos querida y créeme cuando te lo digo, estoy haciendo lo posible por localizar a tu familia, pero hasta el momento no he logrado dar con su paradero"**_

"_**Entonces ¿si estoy perdida?"**_

"_**No del todo querida **_–Habló de pronto la mama de Phoebe y miro a la señora Alissa- _**veras nosotros…"**_

"_**¡Helga! **_–Dijo Alissa- _**no todas son malas noticias, mira recibí una petición muy especial de parte de una familia"**_

"_**¿Que quiere decir?"**_

"_**Helga, los Hayerdahl me pidieron tu custodia temporal, vivirás con ellos una temporada, al menos el tiempo que tardemos en localizar a tu familia, sabes querida, si no hemos venido a visitarte no es por otra cosa sino porque el trámite de esta petición es muy complicada y recién fue autorizada, dime ¿Te gustaría ir con los Hayerdahl?"**_

No pueden imaginar cual feliz me sentí en ese momento, si había alguien a quien le importaba y mucho…

"_**Claro que me gustaría, solo que… no quisiera ser una carga"**_

"_**Oh Helga, cariño **_–se acerco a mí la mama de Phoebe- _**estaremos encantados de tenerte como nuestra huésped **_–luego me abrazo-_**"**_

"_**Gracias por todo **_–le dije en un breve susurro-_**"**_

En ese momento me fue inevitable llorar, aunque fuera un poco, al fin me sentí apreciada como miembro de una familia…

Habían pasado ya bastantes días desde que me había mudado a la residencia de los Hayerdahl, admito que al inicio todo fue genial, en principio de cuentas la familia no solo me aceptó como una huésped cualquiera, sino que me acepto como una hija más de su familia; por mi parte a decir verdad no me fue difícil adaptarme aunque si admito que tuve que mantenerme con mis ciertas reservas ya que, muy a pesar de ser aceptada, a final de cuentas aquella seguía sin ser mi casa.

Por el lado escolar, después de instalarme con los Hayerdahl, de inmediato comencé a ir de nuevo a clases, o más bien a las que restaban de ese año, recuerdo muy bien que el primer día que me presente después de mi ausencia fue irónicamente otro lunes, en esa ocasión yo esperaba toda clase de burlas, reproches, preguntas y comentarios mal habidos y por haber, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que nadie dijo absolutamente nada, lo que me hizo descansar de la gran presión de responder preguntas que no quería enfrentar, mejor para mi, aunque si hubo personas que al pacer, yo les importaba aun más de lo que me imaginaba, entre ellos el señor Simmons y la doctora Bliss, de la cual esta última, había aparecido por su cuenta y era lógico, la noticia llego hasta ella gracias a la señora Alissa, justo un día que fue al centro médico de Hillwood, se lo comento en una entrevista de rutina, el apoyo de aquellos dos fue bueno para mí.

Desafortunadamente mi tranquilidad no duro mucho, una tarde que regresábamos de la escuela Phoebe y yo, vimos como algún vecino discutía en el pórtico su casa con su mama, recuerdo muy bien esa escena, aquella persona que discutía con la mama de Phoebe espero un momento afuera mientras la señora entraba a la casa y volvía un minuto después con un par de billetes, era obvio el motivo de la discusión, habían ido a cobrarle a los Hayerdahl los destrozos que hizo mi familia, Phoebe y yo nos miramos y con su mirada me dijo absolutamente todo, fue ahí cuando comprendí dos cosas, la primera, que tengo muy mala memoria, para ese entonces prácticamente ya me había olvidado de que aun estaba pendiente el asunto de las ventanas, y por otro lado, también comprendí o más bien por mi cuenta me entere que la familia de Phoebe estaba teniendo problemas económicos debido al hecho de que después de vivir siempre con una hija, ahora tenían que mantener a dos; se que los Hayerdahl económicamente estaban estables, sin embargo eso no quitaba el hecho de que ahora había una boca más que alimentar, una integrante más a quien cuidar, calzar y vestir, y eso claro está, nunca me lo decían, pero era obvio que así estaba pasando.

Esa ocasión la omití, pero por fin, un fin de semana me decidí a investigar a cuanto ascendían los gastos de aquel desastre. Por poco y me da un infarto, los 39 lugares afectados sumaban aunque mucho dinero y en especial los vidrios de algunos establecimientos como la florería de la señora Vitello, eran muy caros, me costó mucho, pero logre llegar a un acuerdo con todos ya sea trabajando, limpiando autos, haciendo mandados, inclusive haciendo servicio comunitario visitando a los parientes que dichos vecinos no querían ver, ustedes saben, ancianos o enfermos, y haciendo muchas otras cosas más, fue muy duro y tarde cuatro meses y medio en pagar la deuda con todos, tres en realidad y mes y medio por voluntad propia, ¿Qué esperaban? Después de ganar lo suficiente para pagar, quise ganar algo extra, un par de dólares extra en mi bolsillo eran suficientes para una niña de esa edad, y sí que me caían muy bien, los Hayerdahl me ofrecían algo, pero era obvio que no podía pedir más y peor aún, tenía que medirme en ciertos gastos, me incomodaba mucho utilizar dinero ajeno y más aun cuando muy a pesar de todo, lo que yo estaba acostumbrada a recibir era inclusive el tripe de lo que Phoebe normalmente recibía, las realidades de mi familia eran muchas, mucho motivos, y uno de ellos era que quizás no era rica como lo es Rhonda y su familia, los Lloyd, pero de que mi familia estaba en una posición muy, muy estable, era más que obvio, tan solo analicémoslo, Olga asistía a una escuela particular y de muy alto prestigio, por ende muy cara, en conclusión se podría decir que era de una familia muy bien acomodada y para el colmo, Bob Pataki era el legitimo dueño de Big Bob Beepers, el gran Emporio de localizadores de mi padre, era obvio que había dinero, y era todavía más obvio el hecho de que Bob era un tacaño de primera categoría, pero de que había dinero, había dinero eso era un hecho…

Como les decía, dure cuatro meses y medio trabajando a escondidas de los Hayerdahl quienes no se habían enterado de nada sino hasta el día en que mientras regresaba de limpiar un par de autos, la trabajadora social me descubrió con trapos y cubeta justo en el momento en que los estaba escondiendo en mi antigua casa abandonada, ahí yo cometí la imprudencia, el hecho que me descubriera provocó tal molestia en la señora Alissa, al grado de considerarlo un descuido de mis tutores; este descuido fue tal, que propicio a la revelación de una difícil noticia, habían localizado a mi abuela, madre de Miriam, pero la señora Alissa no había dicho nada ya que el acuerdo con los Hayerdahl era que si lograban hacer que me acoplara a su familia, procedería mi custodia indefinida y quizás la adopción debido precisamente al hecho de que mi abuela ya no estaba en condiciones de criar más niños, y el estado no lo había autorizado pero, en vista de mi imprudencia, se tuvo que forzar otra decisión y ahí me tienen, dos semanas después en un viaje a otra ciudad…

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

Muy bien mis estimado lectores, ante todo debo darles las gracias por su valiosos comentarios, de verda que me suben muchismo el animo y creanlo para esta historia solo pro que ustedes asi lo han pedido actualizare seguido, asi que les comento que la proxima actualizaciones sera la proxima semana.

Debo agradecerle enormemente todos sus comentarios a: **Hikaruchiba, The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i, rickuhunter17, mari3304, Ritsuko-nee, acosta perez jose ramiro, Ground Spirit Minerva, RHAKU y teddyetere.**

**A todos ustedes muchas gracias, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y espero que les este llamando la antencion la historia. Sientanse en libertad de enviar cualquier comentario que deseen. Gracias. Hasta la proxima semana.**


	3. Un Viaje, Nueva Familia, Nueva Vida

**Crónicas De Helga Geraldine Pataki: Historia De Una Vida **

**Por: Bkpets **

**Chapter 3: Un Viaje, Nueva Familia, Nueva Vida**

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

Fue un jueves o ¿era un miércoles? Ya no lo recuerdo pero en fin, como les contaba, después de dos semanas me encontraba yo en un viaje a una ciudad cercana a Seattle, no era propiamente Seattle, era mas bien un lugar intermedio entre Hillwood y aquella ciudad, el pueblo al que me llevaban era totalmente diferente a lo que yo me imaginaba, era mas tranquilo que Hillwood por su puesto, habían muchos carros y casas pero eso sí, era un pueblo cien por ciento urbanizado, era algo similar a Hillwood pero mas limpio, tranquilo y por su puesto mas pequeño; la señora Alissa me llevo personalmente y en el transcurso del viaje evito de sobremanera regañarme por el incidente, sin embargo entre charlas y demás consejos, sugerencias y advertencias, comentarios y todo lo que falte por mencionarse, yo nunca le confesé mi incomodidad en la casa de los Hayerdahl, se que siempre he solido ser un chica ruda, fuerte, agresiva y a veces tramposa y desobediente, pero se acoplarme a las reglas, y no me costo nada de trabajo acoplarme a la vida de los Hayerdahl, sin embargo, como ya se los había dicho, el estar en casa ajena seguía siendo incomodo, quizás ese fue uno de los motivos por los cuales me las logre arreglar para que los Hayerdahl no me descubrieran, ja, recuerdo que tuve que amenazar a varios para que mintieran por mi en el hecho de que me según me quedaba de ver con algunos compañeros o compañeras un par de horas extracurriculares para así escaparme y poder hacer mis labores, lastima que el gusto no me duro mucho, poco tiempo después, justo el día que me fui me entere que al menos, si bien sus padres no sabían nada, Phoebe estaba totalmente enterada de lo que yo hacia por las tardes, pero nunca me lo dijo en ese entonces, de hecho, si no hubiera sido por ella, los vecinos para quienes trabajaba, seguramente hubieran ido corriendo a decirle el chisme a sus padres, pero no lo hicieron, Phoebe logro convencerlos argumentando que mas que necesidad era cuestión de honor y orgullo el reparar el daño, no tienen idea de cuando odie enterarme de esto, ya que con esta información, caí en la conclusión de que los vecinos accedieron al trato mas que por caridad, por simple compasión, y siempre he odiado que me compadezcan, aun así, le agradezco enormemente a Phoebe su ayuda, jamás me voy a olvidar de su rostro aquel día en que me fui, ese día hice muchas cosas, muchas de las cuales no me arrepiento, entre ellas el cómo me despedí de Arnold, de mi querido Arnoldo, aquel día, mi ultimo día de clases…

"_**Helga, no, no te vayas, por favor, déjame hablar, seguramente que podremos arreglarlo **_–decía Phoebe entre lagrimas-_**"**_

"_**Lo siento Phoebe, no es mi decisión, lo sabes, despídeme de los demás chicos del grupo"**_

"_**¿Te volveré?**_ –Me pregunto-_**"**_

"_**No lo se Phoebe, me marcho a otra ciudad"**_

Trate esa ocasión de no decirle a nadie sobre mi partida, pero tuve la mala suerte de que había por ahí uno que oto chismoso que se entero y pues… el resto fue historia, al cabo de unos minutos estaba siendo rodeada en plano pasillo de la escuela justo al final de clases por dos tipos de alumnos, los que se alegraban de mi partida y se burlaban, y por los que simplemente iban a despedirse; esa ocasión hice por fin lo que en muchos años nunca me atreví a hacer…

"_**Bien, bien, suficiente, hora ya lo saben todos, así que dejen de hacer escándalo **_–le dije a los que me rodeaban- _**desafortunadamente me tengo que ir, se que a todos les da gusto pero créanme cuando les digo que no todos me caian mal…"**_

"_**Buuu…, sáquenla, que se vaya… ja, ja"**_

"_**Ja, ja, Harold **_–me acerque muy ferozmente a el- _**te golpearía… **_-el chico se estremeció- _**pero no vales la pena, tu nunca me caíste bien y aunque no lo creas, no te odio, despídeme de Paty por favor"**_

Harold estaba muerto de miedo…

"_**De los demás, Stinky y Sid, sigan como van, Brainy, eres un buen chico y saldrás adelante y créeme, no extrañare que te me aparezcas tras de mi a cada momento, pero eso si, extrañare golpearte cuando lo hacías, Lila… disculpa las ofensas que te he dicho pero recuerda esto, te ahorcare si dices algo de lo que ya sabes **_–le dije esto ultimo a Lila en un breve susurro, aunque aun a la fecha me sigo preguntando por que le dije eso si iba a hacer totalmente lo contrario a guardar el secreto en el momento consiguiente, recuerdo también que ella solamente sonrió- _**Rhonda, enemigas de siempre, me hubiera gustado aunque no lo creas, que alguna vez fuéramos amigas, por cierto, me gusta la ropa que usas, de ti Curly, ehmmm…, también sigue así, Nadine, me hubiera gustado ver un día tu colección de insectos…"**_

"_**Me hubiera gustado mostrártela **_–dijo nadine-_**"**_

"_**Gerald, tus historias son excelente, siempre me gustaron aunque lo negara **_–luego le dije al oído- _**y te juro que te matare si haces infeliz a Phoebe…, de ti Phoebe, de ti, de ti, siempre te voy a extrañar…"**_

Con ella fue con la única con quien llore frente a todos, descargué en su hombro mucha tristeza, y quizás podría haber seguido ahí en su hombro más tiempo, pero la señora Alissa me lo impidió.

"_**Ya es hora Helga"**_

Me separe de Phoebe y justo al voltear a un lado lo vi, ahí estaba, serio y tristón, era Arnold quien no había dicho nada, recuerdo que quiso hablar cuando cruzamos miradas pero no se lo permití, contra todos mis temores y prejuicios, hice algo inesperado hasta para mi, lo abrace fuertemente y sobre su hombro derrame un par de lagrimas que claramente fueron vistas por los demás, nadie dijo nada, pero la sorpresa a nadie se la quité, justo cuando deje de abrazarlo, hice con el lo que no hice con Phoebe, me despedí de el con un sincero beso en la mejilla y le dije adiós, se que Arnold es inteligente y se también que con ese pequeño beso que le di, le dije que mas que odiarlo lo apreciaba aun mas de lo que el suponía, lo siguiente después de eso, fue el viaje que hice a casa de mi abuela…

Después de un par de horas de viaje al fin llegamos, el lugar donde mi abuela vivía era un vecindario tranquilo de grandes casas por su puesto, era obvio que la zona era de clase media, así que se podría decir que no podría pedir nada más. Esa ocasión salieron a recibirme mi abuela y otra chica mucho mas grande que yo, a simple vista se notaba que era una muchacha bien portada y amable, pero no, desafortunadamente era una sabandija, una fichita hecha y derecha pero con cara de ángel, de haber sabido lo que me esperaba con ella quizás mi actitud habría sido diferente pero no, solo a mi se me podía haber ocurrido la grandiosa idea de no dejarme mandar por una mandona peor que yo, Michelle, esa era mi prima, hija claro esta, de quien sabe de quien, solo se que somos parientes de sangre por el lado de mi madre, por otro lado, la abuela me recibió con los brazos abiertos, y odio decirlo pero su estado de salud no me gustaba en lo absoluto, de algún modo u otro, creo que ella fue la única que me acepto con calidez ya que desde el primer día en que puse un pie en esa casa, me di cuenta de cómo no le caí muy bien a _**"mi prima"**_admito que en un mayor porcentaje, Michelle nunca me hizo un mal desplante pero, era obvio que no le caí muy bien, nunca supe realmente por que y francamente aun sigue sin interesarme el motivo.

Los días pasaron y vaya que la abuela y Michelle no perdían el tiempo para nada, a la siguiente semana volví a clases, comencé a asistir a una escuela particular exclusiva de chicas y esto, aunque no lo crean, fue cortesía de Michelle, pues al fin y al cabo, trabajando como secretaria del despacho de dicha escuela pues… creo que fue la mejor opción, aunque por alguna extraña razón aun sigo con la idea de que no precisamente fue por buena acción dicha ayuda, mas bien yo siempre tuve el presentimiento de que ella solamente quería vigilarme.

No me fue difícil adaptarme, al fin y al cabo, nueva escuela, nueva ciudad, nuevos amigos, bueno ¿a quien le interesaba mi pasado? De principio de cuentas fui bien recibida entre la comunidad de las chicas y rápidamente me hice buen amiga de cierto grupo de chicas donde se hallaban las que en un futuro serian de mis mas allegadas amistades, estas chicas eran Lorreyn, otra chica llamada Michelle como _**"mi prima"**__,_Carolina, Lizbette y Ashly, juntas formamos un grupo secreto llamado "El Clan De Las Malditas" era genial, éramos por así decirlo el grupo de chicas dispuestas a todo, es decir dispuestas a propiciar de cualquier modo el desorden, por estos motivos casi nos expulsan una vez del colegio, afortunadamente nada sucedió y nos perdonaron llevando encima nuestro claro esta, un castigo ejemplar, un castigo de aquellos, uno tamaño Premium, la abuela en esa ocasión se enojo conmigo, pero no tanto como lo hizo _**"mi prima"**_Michelle conmigo, ella si que se enfureció tanto que, aun después de tantos años, me siguen zumbando los oídos debido a los fuertes gritos provenientes de los regaños de Michelle, llevaba a penas 6 meses en esa escuela y ya casi me corrían y no solo a mi, sino también al resto del clan, fue muy duro pero tuvimos que adecuarnos forzosamente a las reglas del lugar…

El tiempo paso, y paso mucho mas rápido de lo que creíamos, las chicas y yo logramos enfocar nuestro ímpetu de desorden gracias a la fabulosa idea de una profesora, la profesora Julia Branch McKensi la profesora de canto y música de la escuela. Un día, según recuerdo, se le ocurrió hacer un festival para el día del aniversario de la escuela y era obligatorio que todas las alumnas de la escuela debían presentar un numero musical, después de este aviso, ahí nos tienen a todas ensayando nuestro numero, afortunadamente para nosotras no nos resulto difícil organizarlos, semanas antes ya habíamos planeado organizarnos para crear una banda he incluso hasta habíamos organizado ya algunos ensayos con nuestra banda originalmente llamada _**"La Vieja Betsy Y Las Cinco Vengadoras" **_ja, pero el origen de este nombre es otra historia, el caso fue que con el tiempo mejor nos hicimos llamar _**"El Clan De Las Malditas"**_ o "_**ECDLM"**_; recuerdo que yo tocaba la guitarra eléctrica, nunca supe de donde aprendí a tocarla puesto que según lo que me viene a la memoria, yo recuerdo que tocaba un poco la guitarra acústica y de igual forma nunca supe de donde aprendí, Lorreyn tocaba el bajo y junto conmigo éramos las vocalistas, ella era primera voz y yo segunda, el resto de las chicas eran claro, Michelle, quien desde pequeña tocaba el saxofón, Caroline, intentaba tocar el teclado, Lizbette hacia su esfuerzos con la batería y Ashly tocaba muy bien una especie de acordeón de viento o algo así, todas teníamos un excelente talento en general, excepto de que yo seguido rompía cuerdas, Lorreyn desafinaba mucho y Michelle a penas lograba coordinarse con los platos de la batería.

Las primeras semanas fuimos un desastre e intentamos de todo, intentamos primero imitar a varios grupos y géneros musicales, entre ellos, el pop, el jazz, el rock, el pop rock, el Punk, Rock Metálico, Dark, etc., etc., pero al final de cuentas, caímos en el hecho de que no dominábamos nuestros instrumentos y además los grupos y géneros que tratábamos de imitar, estaban muy por encima de nuestras primeras expectativas, así que decidimos inventar nuestro propio ritmo, pero salio peor el asunto, parecíamos un grupo de bebes haciendo escándalo nada mas, y muchos vecinos intentaron callarnos cientos de veces…

Una noches después de decenas de intentos a penas logramos imitar una sola canción de los Vétales, era obvio que hubiéramos mejorado y mucho en cuestión de semanas y para entonces, justo el día en que la profesora dio el aviso del festival del colegio, nosotras ya teníamos algo medianamente perfeccionado, la canción era _**"And I Love Her" **_y hubiéramos seguido con ella pero yo creo que a alguien ya no le gusto tanto escuchar 27 veces corridas la misma canción una tras otra en el mismo día, esa ocasión estábamos en la cochera de mi casa y justo cuando estábamos por empezar una vez mas. Un chico de al menos unos 16 o 17 años entro repentinamente a nuestros ensayos interrumpiendo todo…

"_**Y una vez mas chicas **_–dijo Lorreyn- _**uno, dos, un, dos., tres"**_

"_**Altooo…"**_

"_**Hey ¿que sucede?**_ –Dije yo-_** ¿Quién ere tu?"**_

"_**Soy Roland, Roland Fingster tu vecino de a lado **_–se anuncio con cierta apatía-_**"**_

"_**A si, te he visto por aquí ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué nos interrumpes?"**_

"_**Chicas, ¡están matándome! **_–Contesto el pobre Roland-"

"_**¿Qué?"**_

"_**Chicas ya son mas de veinte repeticiones en el día de la misma canción, y no es la primera vez, llevan mas de dos semanas repitiendo lo mismo y a demás muy mal tocado ¿Qué no se saben otra canción? Me están volviendo loco, la otra tarde accidentalmente entregue fragmentos de su canción intercalados en mi reporte de la escuela… me están matando"**_

Juro que la vieja Helga estaba por salir de nuevo, pero el chico tenia mucha razón, realmente no llevábamos ningún progreso…

"_**Chicas por favor toquen otra cosa **_–aquel muchacho ya nos estaba suplicando de rodillas-_**"**_

"_**Lo haríamos pero… no sabemos otra cosa, hemos estado ensayando mucho y la verdad apenas y hemos podido medio tocar esta canción"**_

"_**Esto es genial **_–dijo Roland- _**son un grupo de novatas"**_

"_**Huy si, tu has de saber tocar mucho verdad hablador **_–le dije yo con cierta ironía-_**"**_

"_**De hecho si, soy vocalista y toco también el bajo, de hecho tengo una banda y tocamos Ska"**_

"_**¿Ska? Y que diablos es el Ska **_–pregunte-_**"**_

"_**El Ska es un genero musical Helga, originario de jamaica alrededor de la década de los 50 y popularizado en los 60, es un ritmo muy alocado y rico culturalmente hablando, con una temática por lo general de protesta **_–nos explico Ashly y vaya que si sabia de lo que hablaba-_**"**_

"_**Vaya, vaya Ashly, veo que sabes mucho **_–le dije-_**"**_

"_**Es cierto chiquilla, estas bien informada **_–agregó Roland-_**"**_

"_**Es que mi hermano me ha contado mucho sobre esto, a el le gusta mucho el Ska"**_

"_**Oye, oye un momento, ¿que no de casualidad eres tu Ashly Jonson la hermanita de Steve?"**_

"_**Así es ¿conoces a mi hermano?"**_

"_**Claro, el esta en mi banda, esto no me lo van a creer, ja, ja, no se muevan de aquí chicas, ahora regreso**_ –y el tipo salio corriendo del garaje-_**"**_

Debo admitirlo, fue una verdadera sorpresa enterarnos de que el hermano de Ashly estaba en una banda y vaya situación mas extraordinaria, ambos hermanos desconocían que el otro estaba en una banda, se podría decir que cada uno guardaba su secreto, en fin, al poco rato llego Roland con otros tres muchachos; Steve, el hermano de Ashly, un chico de igual edad a la nuestra llamado Max Gussow, este chico era excepcional ya que a pesar de ser él, mas joven que los otros tres, este por su puesto era excelente tocando la batería y por ultimo el hermano de Roland, Artur fingster, que se dedicaba a tocar el teclado, de los demás, steve tacaba el saxofón y como les dije, Roland tocaba el bajo, fueron varios días de intensa práctica pero ellos nos enseñaron a utilizar bien nuestros instrumentos, fueron geniales, pero al fin entre que fuera una cosa o la otra, comenzaron a influenciar tanto en nosotras que, se podría decir que llegamos a dominar un poco el Ska, o sino lo dominábamos, al menos nos defendíamos un bastante.

Pronto llego el gran día, para la presentación de nuestros números musicales y fíjense que la escuela técnicamente no se media en los gastos pues según supe, aquella ocasión, cada se que hacia el festival de aniversario, se hacían súper producciones, enormemente caras, tan solo un ejemplo de esto era que, como apoyo a las estudiantes que participaríamos, la escuela nos enviaba excelentes vestuarios e inclusive maquillaje y peinadoras claro esta, si lo necesitábamos, al fin y al cabo la escuela era altamente reconocida, prestigiada y muy vieja, 185 años no pasan en balde.

En fin, la noche de ese día pude ver básicamente como la vida en este tipo de ambiente social era muy diferentes a lo que yo conocía y si, me gusto, y mas aun me gusto mucho el aspecto de sentirme por fin apoyada , era al fin y al cabo, una nueva vida, una nueva familia aunque fuera constituida por mi prima y abuela y por supuesto nuevas amigas que no conocían absolutamente nada de mi pasado; creo que estos y otros aspectos impulsaron en gran medida el cambio de mi actitud…

Ahora bien, volviendo a lo que les contaba, esa noche fue excelente, decenas de chicas con valiosos talentos y por su puesto nuestro gran numero, presentándonos con nuestro muchas veces ensayado tema _"And I Love Her" _que de hecho fue todo un éxito y también fue un gran éxito un tema patrocinado por nuestros maestros, con temores y demás nos atrevimos a tocar un tema del mismísimo genero Ska, original de un grupo de Ska llamado "Los estrambóticos", fue grandioso, tan solo por el hecho de que solo un grupo de chicas se atrevió a tocar algo de Reggae de Bob Marley & The Wailers, al fin y al cabo ritmos originarios del mismo lugar, la verdad tuvo excelente aceptación…

"_**Y ahora, les presentamos un tema para bailar y disfrutar, un tema… **_–decía Ashly por el altavoz- …_**como ningún otro, este tema pertenece a un grupo llamado, Los Estrambóticos…"**_

Y los gritos de sorpresa se hicieron escuchar… uhmmm según recuerdo la canción, creo que la primera estrofa decía algo así:

_Me viste salir de tu coladera_

_Y corriste a tocar mi piel de banqueta_

_Nunca supe como bajarte una estrella,_

_Pues mi reino no pasa de la azotea_

_Traigo en el bolsillo mi propio infierno_

_Hoy voy a colgarlo en tu tendedero…_

Bueno, si, si lo se, lo se, quizás ya no me acuerdo de toda la canción y en verdad me gustaría cantárselas completa, pero si en algún momento tienen tiempo, búsquenla por ahí y escúchenla la canción se llama como dice la letra, Piel de Banqueta, verán que es un tema interesante…, en fin como les decía, el festival fue todo un éxito y casualmente con nuestro numero se cerro todo…

"_**Gracias…, gracias eso es todo **_–grito ahora Lorreyn-_**"**_

Recuerdo que aplaudieron mucho y hubo quieres pidieron una segunda ronda del tema, al final quedo mejor de lo que esperábamos, desafortunadamente por regla no podíamos repetir temas y eso propicio que quedáramos en sexto lugar… ahhh si es verdad no les comente esto, en el festival a parte de participar había una especie de competencia y habrían varios premios, pero ni modo, como les dije quedamos en sexto lugar, con puntos menos claro esta por no ser originales, bueno, al menos nos divertimos…

_**Continuara.**_..

* * *

Hola a todos, de antemano les ofresco una grata y cordial disculpa pues la semana pasada estuve algo ocupado con los deberes de la escuela y pues... me costo un poco de trabajo contestar sus Reviews de hecho a penas lo voy haciendo en estos momentos, sin embargo eso no quita el hecho de que fue una falta mia el tardarme demasiado, aun asi debo agradecer enormemente a: **GrounSpiritMinerva, MaryMorante, teddyetere, hikaruchiba, acosta perez jose ramiro, RAKHU, Ritsuko-nee, **A todos ustedes chicos y chicas les agradezco enormemente los reviews que me dejaron esta semana pasada... Gracias.

Este comenario es exclusivo para **RAKHU**, pues como no tengo tu link de respuesta, amiga te respondere desde aqui, a los demas ya les escribi a sus cuentas ÑacaÑaca...

**RAKHU: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, creeme que no ha sido tarea facil hacer el tipo de descriptiva que estoy manjeando, y con respecto de helga, como ya lo he comentado antes, estoy manejando su caracter como bien me comantaba **GrounSpiritMinerva, **de un modo mas humano, pues quise centrarla un poquito mas a su realidad en lo que respecta a su vida en esta historia, si bien estoy haciendo lo posible por no desviarla tanto del caracter original que a todos nos encanta, aun asi no quita el hecho de que habran ciertas actitudes muy marcadas para sus cambio en la vida... Ok. y si, asi como lo dices, Helga a pesar de todo se sigue preocupando por los demas, en especial por si mejor amiga Phoebe, yo tambien opino lo mismo, no esperaba nada menos de ella.

Ok. pasando de lo anterior creo que tengo que hacerles un par de comentarios al especto, primero, creo que por ahi tengo un error cronologico en la secuencia de la historia, lo voy a checar y probablemente lo corrija para el siguiente capitulo, otra cosa que quiero comentarles, **Aqui estoy haciendo mencion de los nombres de alunas cacniones y de algunos artistas, de una vez dejare en claro que no estoy haciendo propaganda de ningun tipo, no gano dinero por mencionarlos, no estoy lucrando, nada de nada, simplemente estoy mencionandolos por que en el borrador original antes de sern transcrito a la pc, asi los escribi, asi salio la primera vez y no creo poder modificarlos, por cieto los personajes de HA no son muy yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento, los unicos personajes que son mios en esta serie son:**

**Alissa Patrice Wordswood**

**Julia Branch McKensi (profesora de la escuela de Helga) **

**Michelle (la prima de helga)**

**Michelle, Ashly Jhonson, Caroline, Lizbette y Lorreyn (el clan de las malditas)**

**Steve Jhonson**

******Max Gussow**

**Artur y Roland Fingster (hermanos)**

**Y creo que por el momento son todos, espero que de mis personajes no de me haya olviado ninguno jejeje.**

Otra cosa que les quiero comentar es el hecho de que si tiene alguna "Duda, Queja, Aclaracion, Trauma Psicologico ó Pena Moral" que quieran compartirm haganlo yo siempre estoy disponible a responderles sus mensajes, quizas tarde un poco, pero por lo general siempre lo hago Ok.

En fin creo que por el momento es todo, cualquier parecido con la realida es mera coincidencia, espero que les siga gustando esta historia, y espero seguir contando con sus valiosos comentarios. Nos vemos la proxima semana.


	4. El Sueño Eterno

**Crónicas De Helga Geraldine Pataki: Historia De Una Vida **

**Por: Bkpets **

**Chapter 4: El Sueño Eterno **

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

El tiempo paso y aquella temática musical en lo que respecta de la escuela fue quedando atrás, las clases se normalizaron etc., etc., pero nosotras aun seguíamos reuniéndonos los fines de semana para ensayar, y créanlo, mejoramos mucho desde entonces e inclusive aunque fue por parte nuestra entramos a dos concursos en los cuales solo en uno de estos obtuvimos un 3er lugar, en el otro ni siquiera fuimos mencionadas, para esto, una tarde de septiembre ya casi 11 meses desde que me había ido de hillwood, recibimos por parte de otra banda la invitación de tocar en un concurso que se haría en hillwood ¿pueden creerlo? a casi un año después de todo lo que me había pasado, volvía por así decirlo a mi tierra natal; al principio, aunque no me lo crean me negué rotundamente ante mis amigas, en verdad no quería ir, eran malos recuerdos, para ese entonces empezábamos a cursar ya el 6to grado y muchas cosas en mi persona se podría decir que ya haban cambiado, ni para que especificarles, sucedió exactamente lo mas normal de los cambios en una niña de esa edad, prácticamente nada, sin embargo, como les conté, cuando me fui quise dejar atrás muchísimas cosas pero, el querer volver a ver a phoebe me obligo a hacer hasta lo imposible para que mi abuela me dejara ir.

Al fin, un día, casi una semana después la abuela acepto darme el permiso para ir, claro esta que no fui sola y mis amigas tampoco, todas fuimos en grupo con nuestras familias en un autobús que rento la familia de Michelle, esta situación por su puesto no podía omitirla, en un correo electrónico que le escribí a phoebe le conté de mi pronta visita, era obvio que le avisara, muy a pesar de la distancia, nunca de los nunca deje de tener comunicación con ella, usualmente si no era por teléfono, era por e-mail o alunas veces muy raras, por servicio postal, pero nunca dejamos de hablarnos, le avise casi un mes de anticipación y por el tono de su voz era claro saber que estaba mas que feliz de que regresaría aunque fuese por unos días a hillwood.

Al fin, a mediados de octubre, toda la banda llegamos a la ciudad, estaríamos por su puesto tres días pues el concurso iniciaría un viernes por la tarde y terminaría un domingo casi por la noche; era un recién formado concurso infantil y juvenil ínter escolar de bandas y por su puesto íbamos, aunque no fuese nuestra idea original, en representación de nuestra escuela, claro esta que no era la idea original como les dije, pero en los últimos días antes del concurso, se entero de este evento la profesora Branch y ahí la tienen en el viaje con nosotras; volviendo a nuestra llegada, lo curioso del asunto era que al menos 3 de las chicas tenían familia en hillwood, por ende les fue fácil llegar a la ciudad, de las demás, Lizbette y su hermana mayor quien la acompañaba se hospedaron en un hotel, ashly y su mama en casa de la familia de lorreyn aceptando la invitación, caroline y Michelle cada una fue a la casa de sus parientes y nosotras, _**"mi prima"**_, mi abuela y yo teníamos planeado ir a otro hotel, pero a parte del buen recibimiento que phoebe me dio, ella y su familia nos ofrecieron su casa, por su puesto que no aceptamos, realmente era mucha atención, demasiada diría yo, así decidimos optar por el hotel, pero muy a pesar de que fuera una mala idea, antes de dejarnos ir, phoebe y sus padres nos convencieron de tomar otra alternativa…

"_**En serio phoebe, es muy amable de tu parte pero no creo que sea buena idea quedarnos las tres aquí en tu casa"**_

"_**Vamos helga, no es molestia **_–comento la señora hayerdahl-_**"**_

"_**Lo se señora pero la verdad, creo que será mejor hagamos la reservación en un hotel cercano"**_

"_**Bueno, bueno **_–dijo la señora hayerdahl- _**descuida pequeña, mira ¿por que no pruebas otra alternativa?"**_

"_**Ehmmm…, si se refiere a la casa de huéspedes, no, no es que me moleste pero…"**_

"_**No hija, no me refiero a Sunset Arms, hablo de tu casa, tu vieja casa"**_

Cuando la señora hayerdahl menciono esto, mi prima, mi abuela y yo nos miramos entre si y hubo un profundo silencio, mi abuela amablemente dijo que no seria buena idea pero yo tome la decisión final…

"_**Mi… ¿mi casa?"**_

"_**Es solo una sugerencia hija, no tienes por que ir si no quieres"**_

"_**No, descuide, ahora que lo menciona, tiene razón, creo que iremos, ahí nos quedaremos aunque creo que tendremos que limpiar un poco…"**_

Los hayerdahl no dijeron absolutamente nada, solamente sonrieron, esa misma tarde, antes de pasar a la vieja residencia pataki, fuimos al centro comercial por algo de vivieres y cuando por fin llegamos, acompañados de los hayerdahl, recibimos una enorme sorpresa, mi casa, mi vieja casa estaba en perfectas condiciones…

"_**No lo puedo creer **_–dije yo con suma sorpresa-_**"**_

"_**Pues créelo helga **_–dijo phoebe-_**"**_

"_**Ustedes ¿ustedes hicieron esto?"**_

"_**Así es helga, de hecho, siempre ha estado así **_–dijo la señora hayerdahl-_**, veras desde que hablaste con phoebe sobre tu visita, ella se ha dedicado las ultimas semanas a limpiar todo"**_

"_**Esto, esto es genial, gracias, muchas gracias"**_

Esa ocasión un cierto deje de nostalgia y alegría me invadieron al mismo tiempo, esa casa al fin y al cabo me llenaba la cabeza con muchos buenos y malos recuerdos a la vez, pero aun así, se lo agradecí enormemente.

"_**Gracias phoebe, pero… ¿Cómo lograste abrir?"**_

"_**No fue fácil pero, mi padre me ayudo, llamamos a un cerrajero, claro que no cambiamos las cerraduras por eso pudiste abrir con tu llave, toma te devuelvo la copia que pedimos…"**_

"_**No phoebe, guárdala, en serio, guárdala"**_

"_**Como tu digas, por cierto, cambiamos los vidrios rotos"**_

"_**Si, eso noto, gracias y gracias a ustedes señores, gracias por todo…"**_

Esa tarde me sentí de lo mas feliz en mi vida, estaba de nuevo como ya lo dije, en mi casa y si, legalmente era mi casa, aquella ocasión en que bob me regreso mi diario y me dijo que revisara en un mes lo que había adentro, créanme, lo hice aun con el temor de que no fuera algo agradable, hice el esfuerzo y me atreví a no mirar mi diario en un mes exacto; cuando por fin lo hice, mirar mi diario, ni yo misma me lo creí, bob me había dejado las escrituras de la casa, había dejado las escrituras a mi nombre y un certificado bancario que me hacia acreedora del mísero uno por ciento de las acciones de su empresa, acciones cuyo dinero no podía tocar sino hasta hace dos años cuando cumplí los 35, y de hecho aun no he tocado nada…, pero bueno, el detalle de esto ultimo mas adelante se los cuento, ahora bien, volviendo a lo anterior, lo bonito del asunto era que al menos tenia un hogar propio…

Para la noche de ese viernes nos reunimos las chicas y yo en el lugar en que seria el concurso, desafortunadamente gran parte del tiempo en los tres días que estuve en hillwood, la pase ensayando y solo pocas horas la pase con phoebe, me hubiera gustado estar mas tiempo con ella, lo bueno fue que el ultimo día, de hecho el domingo por la noche, me quede con phoebe en su casa y por obviedad me puso al tanto de todo sobre Sid y Stinky, Curly, Rhonda, Lila, Brainy, Gerald, sheena, nadine, harold y sobre todo me puso al tanto sobre Arnold.

El concurso fue regular, no fue nada de lo que esperaba pero aun así fue respetable, no ganamos ni perdimos, es mas, nos quedamos esta vez en un 4to lugar, al menos mis viejos amigos fueron a apoyarnos, en especial Arnold, Phoebe y Gerald; cuando phoebe me puso al tanto del asunto, simplemente mi corazón se partió en miles de pedazos, me contó como el cretino de Arnoldo ya tenia novia, al principio quise matar a Lila pues fue la primer idea que cruzo por mi mente, pero después me contó que no era ella sino que, el salía con otra chica, una chica que conoció un día en el parque, después quise matar a phoebe pero me contuve al recordar vagamente que ella me lo había advertido ya varios meses después de irme de hillwood, aun así me moleste pero pronto cambie de opinión pues lo que phoebe me decía era verdad, ella ya me lo había advertido y yo no hice nada por evitarlo, al fin y al cabo, comenzando una nueva vida, muchos aspectos de mi reciente pasado los deje de lado y me centre mas en mi presente.

La mañana que me fui hable con arnold y por fin me atreví a confesarle lo que sentía por el, la verdad, jamás de los jamases olvidare su rostro, lucia radiante, sorprendido y a la vez muy feliz de saber la verdad, debo admitir que al principio no quiso creer nada, pero termino convencido cuando cometí el atrevimiento de darle un beso, el no me rechazo, pero tampoco aprobó de buen modo mi actitud…

"_**Helga, no por favor, no hagas esto"**_

"_**Arnold, la verdad, tu me gustas y pues, se que recordaras lo que sucedió aquella vez en industrias futuro, se que dijimos que fue cosa del momento pero… en verdad me gustas y quisiera saber si yo también te gusto…"**_

"_**Sabes helga, si esto lo hubiera sabido antes quizás mí opinión seria otra pero…"**_

"_**Pero…"**_

"_**Pero si, si me gustas **_–dijo el con entusiasmo-_**"**_

"_**¿En verdad? **_–le respondí yo con mucha alegría, lastima que el gusto me duro muy poco-_**"**_

"_**Si, si me gustas helga, pero ahora sabes que yo no puedo corresponderte"**_

"_**¿Por qué no arnold? ¿Por qué estas con otra chica? Arnold, si tu… si tu medieras, si tu me das una oportunidad, te aseguro que tu y yo…"**_

"_**No helga, no lo digas, por favor no lo digas, ahora ya no hay ningún tu y yo"**_

"_**¿Por qué? **_–Pregunte decepcionada-_**"**_

"_**Helga, tu mejor que nadie deberías saber que no es correcto lo que me pides, yo no puedo dejarla así como así, además, me gusta y la quiero, y ella me quiere a mi, es mas temo decirte que me siento muy a gusto con ella"**_

"_**¿Entonces? **_–Le pregunte-_**"**_

"_**Lo siento helga, además ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo? mucho tiempo dijiste que me odiabas y todo eso, y ahora, ahora de un momento a otro vienes y me revelas esto, helga no quiero herirte pero… simplemente yo… simplemente, me cuesta trabajo comprenderlo ¿puedes entenderme? Por eso no puedo, no puedo quererte como tu me lo pides helga, lo siento…"**_

"_**De acuerdo arnold, no debí ser tan egoísta **_–dije esto tristemente-_**"**_

"_**Aun podremos seguir siendo amigos"**_

"_**Si, claro… **_-guarde silencio un momento- _**¡Arnold!**_"

"_**Si ¿helga?"**_

"_**Podrías, podrías regalarme un beso, el ultimo y no te pediré mas, nunca mas"**_

Para ese entonces mi corazón ya estaba destrozado, pero aun así me atreví a pedirle lo único que yo quería en ese momento y si, por si lo preguntan, si me lo dio pero no como yo lo esperaba…

"_**De acuerdo helga, cierra los ojos…"**_

Entonces los cerré, cerré suavemente los ojos y predispuse mis labios a esperar aquel ultimo beso, pero en vez de recibir aquel tierno beso en los labios, aquel que muchas veces espere, recibí solo un beso en la frente, al sentir yo aquella gran desilusión me fue imposible reprimir mis lagrimas, por aquella acción, no tienen idea de cual grande fue mi fuerza para evitar caer en un llanto descontrolado, arnold por su puesto no pudo evitar mostrar cierto deje de melancolía; después de aquello solo recuerdo que antes de marcharse me abrazo y yo por un instante me aferre a el fuertemente, al fin cuando decidimos dejarnos, el simplemente se disculpo y me dijo adiós, esa ocasión era después del medio día y estábamos en el parque, ahí nos citamos y sucedió todo lo anterior; total, nos despedimos pero justo antes de que arnold se marchara, se podría decir que me dio las ultimas palabras para la santa sepultura de mi moribundo corazón…

"_**Sabes Helga, ahora se bien de quien era aquel libro rosa lleno de poemas que encontré entre mis cosas, después de lo de industrias futuro, sospeche pero nunca me atreví a preguntártelo ¿era tuyo verdad?"**_

"_**Si, muchas veces trate de recuperarlo por la fuerza sin que tu lo supieras pero nunca lo logre"**_

"_**Sabes, muchos poemas, la mayoría me gustaron mucho, son muy bonitos **_–me sonrió- _**siempre sospeche de ti, aunque algunas veces hasta me burle de la posibilidad de que fueran tuyos, lo siento por reírme, te lo devolveré, ahora se que querías recuperarlo"**_

"_**No hace falta, ese libro es tuyo, desde hace mucho tiempo decidí que seria tuyo, al fin y al cabo nunca logre recuperarlo, guárdalo como recuerdo"**_

"_**De acuerdo helga, oye por cierto ¿te puedo preguntar algo?"**_

"_**Si, lo que quieras Arnold **_–le respondí-_**"**_

"_**Recuerdo que una vez pasaste corriendo y arrancaste la ultima hoja ¿Qué decía?"**_

"_**Era un acróstico de mi nombre **_–le sonreí- _**era el ultimo poema que escribí para ti en ese libro, escrito con mi nombre…"**_

"_**¿Y que decía, aun lo recuerdas?"**_

"_**Cada palabra **_– y le sonreí- _**¡H! es por el Hueco que hay en mi alma, ¡E! es por Esperar el día para verte, ¡L! es por la Larga espera del primer beso, ¡G! es por el Geranio de tu boca encendida, ¡A! es por Arnold!"**_

"_**Vaya es un bonito detalle **_–me dijo el con una tenue sonrisa_**"**_

"_**Bueno, creo que ya es tarde"**_

"_**Lo es, buena suerte helga, te escribiré pronto"**_

"_**Yo también lo haré, por cierto arnold, yo quería decirte que…"**_

Increíblemente en un descuido mío desvié la mirada hacia otra dirección para limpiarme una lágrima pero cuando volteé de nuevo hacia él, él ya se había marchado, esa ocasión ni siquiera me dio tiempo de contarle que el mechón de cabello que estuvo ahí en ese libro era un mechón de su rubio cabello.

A las pocas horas después de haberme despedido de phoebe, estaba de camino a mí otra casa, pues si había algo de cierto era que, aun eran principios de semana y al siguiente día, tenía que ir a clases.

Esa platica con arnold fue muy intensa a decir verdad, la promesa que el hizo de escribirme de vez en cuando la cumplió, la cumplió muchos años aun cuando yo durante una larga temporada no le respondí ni uno solo de sus mensajes, para ese entonces a la siguiente semana, después de haber regresado del concurso, yo misma me separe de la banda, las chicas durante un par de días me practicaron la ley del hielo por mi decisión pero pronto comprendieron mi motivo, que no era otro sino el hecho de que por alguna extraña razón, el estar en la banda me recordaba una cruel desilusión, y si, para que mentirles, si la realidad es mas que obvia, aun tenia los vestigios de mi roto corazón muy latentes y eso, no me daba para nada inspiración de nada, lo bueno fue que supe dar con el tipo de amigas correcto ya que muy a pesar de ya no tocar en la banda, seguimos con nuestra amistad de siempre, aunque a veces, muy raras veces llegue a tocar de nuevo con ellas pero aun así, permanecimos siempre unidas, era una amistad muy intensa pero no mas como la amistad que aun tengo con phoebe.

Con el tiempo todo volvió a la normalidad y yo pues… tuve que acoplarme de nuevo a mis actividades cotidianas de los fines de semana sin la banda, en ese tiempo recuerdo que un día se me ocurrió sembrar un manzano en un frasco de vidrio y a la fecha creo que ya da frutos, pues han sido ya mas de 20 años, ese árbol debe dar manzanas amarillas creo, no lo se, el caso fue que durante esa época, aprendí por parte de la abuela, el cultivo de ciertas plantas y legumbres, pues en su jardín tenia decenas de hortalizas que ella misma cultivaba, y aprendí muy bien algunas técnicas de cultivo, de hecho, desafortunadamente creo que eso fue lo único que logre aprender de ella, eso y un poco de costura y tejido con gancho, si, eso fue lo que me dejo la abuela ¿recuerdan que les conté que la abuela no tenia muy buen semblante de salud cuando llegue? Pues será cierto, desafortunadamente no pude aprender nada mas por que a principios de diciembre en ese mismo año, mi abuela falleció a sus casi 73 años, tristemente falleció dormida, se fue sin decir adiós, al menos no sufrió, no pudimos despedirnos y al fin, al no tener mucha familia, el velorio fue un tanto reducido, solo algunos vecinos, amigos que la conocían y nostras. Ella, la pobre se quedo dormida para siempre.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

Bueno, bueno aqui esta otro triste capitulo, en verdad espero que les haya gustado y como siempre, espero seguir contando con todos ustedes. En e lcapitulo anterior prometi que mostraria una linea de secuencia por que descubri un par de errores en tiempos respecto de la historia, desafortunadamente aun no lo tengo listo pero pronto lo pondre jajaja, ahora bien pasando a otra cosa debo agradecer enormemente a todos ustedes: _**Hikaruchiba, Seilen, Rickhunter17, Rakhu, teddyetere, acosta perez jose ramiro, mimi-serenity, GroundSpiritMinerva mari3304, azrasel, Ritsuko-nee, MaryMorante y The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i.**_

A Todos ustdes gracias por haberme dejado sus comentarios. Ahora bien debo pasar a los reviews de quienes no me dejaron link:

**Hikaruchiba:** Amiga mia, temo decirte que si habran nuevos amores, bueno de hecho solo habra uno (ups ya hable de mas) pero no se vera sino hasta ya muy avanzada la historia, lo siento... por lo de la prima ya estamos a un capitulo para que se descubra la realidad con esta chica... el capitulo 5 sera crucial.

**Seilen:** Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario, no tienes idea de cuando me subes el animo, pero... ¿en serio de cause dichas emociones? waw, eso me anima mucho, y sabes que gracias por el animo que me das se que es difil provocar ciertas emociones y afortunadamente al parecer logre el objetivo jejeje, muchas gracias y espero seguir contando contigo en estos capitulos siguientes, aun falta mucho que contar... por lo demas, las razones de bob no se sabran nunca aunque si, a lo largo de la historia se diran tenues razones, nada concreto asi que el resto se los dejo a su imaginacion. Gracias nuevamente.

**RAKHU: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario y que bueno que te gusto la escena del beso entre arnold y Hega, como viste, en este capitulo hay otro beso, de hecho hay dos pero ya te daras una idea de que es lo que va a sucede... gracias nuesvamente.

Bueno, por el momento hasta aqui llegaron mis comentarios, ante todo espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y espero en verdad que me sepan disculpar, tenia planeado actualiza este lunes o martes pero la escuela me lo impidio asi que hoy miercoles 17 de noviembre a las 2:08 de la mañana, vengo a ofrecerles este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y nuevamente les comento, sinceramente espero seguir leyendo sus comentarios. Gracias.


	5. Este No Es Mi Hogar

**Crónicas De Helga Geraldine Pataki: Historia De Una Vida **

**Por: Bkpets **

**Chapter 5: Este No Es Mi Hogar **

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

Es increíble ver como da vueltas la vida, un día una esta viva y llena de energía y al otro, simplemente se puede llegar a amanecer muerta, o más bien simplemente se puede llegar a no amanecer. Así le paso a mi abuela; después de su sepultura, no paso mucho tiempo para que las noticias llegaran a oídos de la agencia de servicios sociales y un día, justamente una semana después del velorio, cerca de la navidad, se apareció en la puerta de la casa la señora Alissa, la trabajadora social que hacia ya un año me había llevado a aquella casa estaba de nuevo ahí para verificar como andaban las cosas.

La señora Alissa por su puesto hizo su rutina de siempre, hizo preguntas, me entrevisto, entrevisto a mi prima, checo todo, actitud, estado emocional, condiciones de vida, etc., etc., lo clásico que un trabajador social tiene que hacer y la conclusión fue que estaba en buenas condiciones, pero había un pequeño y minúsculo detalle y que de hecho era ese el motivo del por cual la señora alisa había ido ¿Quién seria mi tutor o tutora? Lo legal había sido que la responsabilidad era de mi abuela pero en vista de la circunstancia, había que hablar con mi prima pues si había algo de cierto era que si ella no lo deseaba, no tenia porque hacerse cargo de mi, eso por un lado, por el otro la ley la obligaba a cuidarme pues era mi pariente mas cercana que se conocía, así que después de una larga charla, mi prima acepto un tanto a regañadientes la responsabilidad, claro esta que algunas cosas no las conversaron frente a mi, pero me las ingenie para escuchar detrás de la puerta.

En conclusión mi prima termino aceptando y era obvio que no estuvo muy de acuerdo, pero algún motivo que se desconocía la obligaba a mantenerme muy por encima de la obligación impuesta por la trabajadora social, hasta la fecha sigue siendo un misterio aquel motivo. Durante los siguientes meses todo transcurrió normal, era bien sabido que por alguna extraña razón no le caía muy bien que digamos a Michelle, pero siempre procuro llevar la vida tranquila conmigo, saben, me hubiera gustado mucho haber tenido otro tipo de relación con mi prima pero nunca fue posible, con ella aprendí que si quería algo e inclusive si necesitaba algo urgentemente, aunque fueran cosas de obvia prioridad, tenia que ganármelos, que si fuera ropa nueva, tenia que ganármela, que si quería algún capricho, tenia que ganármelo, y créanlo, con esto no insinúo que llegue al estado de ser cenicienta, no, claro que no, eso suena muy cursi hasta para mi, pero si hay algo de cierto, era que yo termine haciéndome cargo del aseo de toda la casa, lo que se dice absolutamente toda, desde el sótano, hasta el desván, inclusive yo tenia que hacerme cargo del jardín y las hortalizas de la abuela, y por su puesto de mi manzano que para esas fechas había pasado de un simple frasco a una pequeña maceta que colocaba en la cornisa de la ventana de la que era mi recamara, mientras que, mi prima por su puesto se encargaba solo de la cocina, su ropa y de las compras, hasta eso si, cada quien aseaba su propia ropa; era una sociedad un tanto bizarra pero así funcionábamos bien, bueno, al menos funciono bien por un tiempo.

Como tal, al transcurrir de los días y semanas llegamos al mes de marzo, mas precisamente a finales del mes y por su puesto llego mi cumpleaños. Ese cumpleaños por su puesto fue organizado por mi misma claro esta ya que debido a una travesura que hice en una ocasión en la escuela, _**"mi prima"**_ Michelle, considero que no me la merecía, esa ocasión me importo muy poco su opinión e inclusive la desobedecí con respecto de hacer la fiesta, invite a muchos de mis amigos, vinieron algunos vecinos, las chicas de la escuela, la banda del hermano de Ashly, inclusive llegaron, Phoebe, Arnold y Gerald que de Hillwood fueron los únicos a los que invite.

Según lo que a mi memoria llega, era mi cumpleaños numero doce, y ya estábamos en los preliminares de pasar al 7mo grado es decir la secundaria, así que, aun así hice la fiesta y aprovechando que mi prima no estaría en casa debido a la cita que tenia con su novio pues… simplemente se me hizo fácil organizar tal evento.

Esa ocasión la pase genial, debo admitir que tuve algunos excelentes obsequios así que realmente lo disfrute todo, sin embargo lo inevitable paso, repentinamente mi prima llego, y llego acompañada de un sujeto llamado Bill quien era su novio; recuerdo muy bien su cara cuando entro a la casa y vio toda la fiesta, la expresión que tenia fue de aquellas en las que uno reprime toda la ira por explotar, pero ¿saben que fue lo que dijo? Nada, básicamente nada, solamente mi sentencia de muerte…

"_**Felicidades primita ¿Qué cumplas muchos años mas? **_–luego me abrazo y me dijo al oído- _**esto me la voy a cobrar muy caro"**_

Al principio temí por mi vida, literalmente hablando claro, pero luego deseche esa idea y continué disfrutando de mi fiesta y mas aun la disfrute por que el novio de _**"mi prima" **_se nos unió al festejo ¿pueden creerlo? Ese sujeto Bill, era un parrandero de primera categoría; al final, después de la fiesta, cada quien fue a su casa. Como les comente, recibí muy buenos obsequios, pero el que mas aprecie fue el de Arnold, si, lo confieso, a pesar de mi roto corazón yo lo seguía amando con todas mis fuerzas, de hecho, aún lo hago; el me regalo un nuevo diario en el cual Arnold en el interior del libro escribió algo, algo que según el quiso dedicarme y que por su puesto, a nadie hasta la fecha he mostrado, y créanme en este relato no les diré que fue lo que estaba escrito, eso solo lo guardo para mi.

Bueno, continuando con lo anterior, Arnold, Gerald y Phoebe se quedaron de huéspedes todo el fin de semana, desde el jueves que fue mi fiesta, hasta el domingo por la tarde que fue cuando el papa de Gerald vino a recogerlos para llevárselos de nuevo a Hillwood.

Después de que todo el asunto de la fiesta termino, se podría decir que todo volvió a la normalidad sin embargo, algo no cuadraba muy bien con mi prima, bien lo dicen, mas vale pedir perdón que pedir permiso, y si, fui a hablar con ella y disculparme por haberla desobedecido, vaya error el mió, mejor no le hubiera dicho nada y quizás el regaño hubiera sido menor, al principio cuando trate de haber con ella, ella trato de hacerme la ley del hielo pero desafortunadamente algo salio muy mal, la verdad no tengo ni idea de cómo sucedió ni por que fue realmente, pero terminamos peleando y discutiendo muy drásticamente, y no conforme con eso, inclusive forcejeamos un poco, bueno no fue un poco, fue mucho aunque nada grave en realidad, afortunadamente en ese instante llego Bill y detuvo todo el pleito, yo me sentí muy mal e inclusive avergonzada por la discusión así que esa noche salí corriendo de la casa. Al principio no quería volver pero pronto me di cuenta de que no tenia a donde ir… tiempo después, al darse cuenta Bill y Michelle de que no estaba en la casa, salieron a buscarme y me encontraron no muy lejos de casa, mas precisamente en la banqueta de la calle, básicamente no me fui, pero como unos arbustos tapaban mi silueta, era difícil saber si estaba ahí o no.

Después de un rato Bill se despidió de nosotras y no se exactamente que tanto hablo con Michelle pero se le veía molesto y Michelle tenia llorosos los ojos, era obvio el motivo, ellos habían discutido y al parecer había sido por mi culpa; desde esa noche hasta mucho tiempo después, ni ella ni yo nos volvimos a dirigir la palabra, nos ignorábamos completamente y solo había un momento en el cual nos veíamos las caras y eran por supuesto en la cena o cuando tenia que ir yo a la dirección, si, así como lo leen, déjenme decirles una cosa acerca de las escuelas privadas, en estas puedes hacer cuanto te plazca, al fin y al cabo tu familia paga, pero en cambio, cuando un familiar tuyo trabaja en tu escuela, y para colmo se te ocurre hacer travesuras, no existe otra posibilidad mas que la de acusarte con tu familiar, en mi caso, constantemente estaba en la dirección, sino era por una cosa era por otra, y algunas veces me mandaban sin razón alguna, solo a mi se me pudo haber ocurrido la idea dejar salir en una ocasión, a la vieja Helga de Hillwood, la mandona, la gruñona, la ruda, y volví por un tiempo a hacer mis travesuras habituales, lo que obviamente me causo mucho muchos problemas, sinceramente no se como explicarlo pero en dos ocasiones estuve a punto de ser expulsada y no junto a mis amigas, esta vez estaba sola.

Paso el tiempo y yo no acababa de entender que no debía de meterme constantemente en problemas, habían sido bastantes meses, de hecho, desde la ultima vez que estuve a punto de ser expulsada, habían pasado ya alrededor de 20 o 21 meses, casi dos años por su puesto, uhmmm si mi memoria no me falla, las dos ocasiones en las que estuvieron a punto de correrme fueron la primera vez en abril y la segunda en mayo, de esta ultima se compadecieron de mi por ser finales de año, y pues… estábamos por terminar sexto grado.

Como les decía, habían pasado unos 21 meses, si, ya lo recordé, eran 21 meses pues si mis cálculos no me fallan, estábamos a principios de febrero muy cerca del día de san Valentín, vaya si que fue una año tranquilo, afortunadamente el séptimo grado lo pase sin travesuras ni dificultades. Por su puesto, para ese entonces después de tanto tiempo, ya estaba cursando el octavo grado, el segundo año de la secundaria.

Como lo ven, aquella vez era ya aproximadamente medio año escolar y estábamos como les mencione, a principios de febrero, lo bueno y malo del asunto era que al menos séptimo, octavo y noveno grados estaban en la misma escuela, eso justificaba mis detenciones, lástima que un día todo cambió, sucede que en la ultima vez que cometí una travesura me tope con la triste y cruda realidad de mi vida en ese entonces, una profesora, de aquellas salidas desde el mismito infierno, esta mujer no tolero absolutamente nada de mis bromas y se las arreglo para hacerme la vida imposible, la tolere primero un par de meses, luego un par de semanas, y por ultimo algunos días mas, recuerdo que llegamos a odiarnos tanto que habían ocasiones en las que me castigaba sin justificación, mis amigas siempre permanecieron a mi lado y entendían que yo me comportaba así debido a mi situación familiar, sabían que increíblemente ni mi prima ni yo nos dirigíamos la palabra salvo que fuese estrictamente necesario, fuera de ahí ni hola nos decíamos, total, un jueves 11 de mayo, sucedió un conflicto que ni yo misma se como empezó, el caso fue que de inmediato fui a parar a la dirección por ultima vez, solo recuerdo que yo permanecía sentada en un sofá afuera de la oficina de la directora mientras adentro la profesora y la directora discutían fuertemente, y por su puesto, afuera se encontraba Michelle hablando y gritando y regañándome quien sabe por que, solo se que en aquella ocasión yo tenia el cabello lleno de pintura verde y el uniforme completamente lleno de algo pegajoso, recuerdo también que de un momento a otro me mandaron llamar a la oficina y entre junto con mi prima, solo recuerdo regaño tras regaño y en verdad no se que decían, solo se que me culpaban a mi, esa ocasión me había desconectado del mundo, pero pronto regrese a la tierra justamente cuando por fin se dicto la sentencia…

"_**Señorita Pataki, debido a sus constantes reincidencias, queda expulsada definitivamente y usted señorita Michelle, puede ir recogiendo sus cosas, ya no la necesito **_–argumento la directora- _**ya no la necesito, ya estoy harta de sus ineptitudes y de sus constantes ruegos por conservar a esta niña aquí en tan privilegiada escuela, así que fuera, fuera las dos, no quiero volver a verlas nunca mas por aquí, y tu niña **_–se dirigió a mi a la vez que me regreso mis documentos- _**he tenido excelentes alumnas y tu fuiste una de ellas, pero tus buenas notas no justifican la atrocidad que hiciste hoy, dale gracias a tu prima que muchas veces te salvo pero hoy no, hoy las dos están fuera de esta institución…"**_

No lo podía creer, lo único que me faltaba era que mi prima hubiese estado intercediendo por mi, con razón en repetidas ocasiones habían desistido de expulsarme, Michelle inclusive rogaba para que no lo hicieran y varias veces lo había logrado pero ahora, según se, al defenderme discutió mas de la cuenta con la profesora afectada y la directora, hasta inclusive llegar a ofensas muy severas, provocando así que la despidieran de su empleo, esa ocasión yo fui la culpable de varios pleitos y nunca supe como empezó el ultimo, quizás estas sean las razones y motivos del por cual mi prima estaba muy molesta conmigo, muy a pesar de que no le caía muy bien ella siempre me defendía y yo nunca lo supe hasta que por fin exploto, recuerdo que fuimos a casa y ella me llevo de la mano y a jaloneos, y una vez estando en la sala comenzó la parte dos de nuestro pleito. Como hubiera deseado que aquella vez la discusión hubiera sido de otra forma, pero no, ambas terminamos muy mal y más aun por todo lo que ambas nos dijimos la una a la otra…

"_**¿Cómo fue posible? ¡Helga! ¿Cómo diablos te metiste en tal problema? ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando? **_–Dijo Michelle a gritos-_**"**_

"_**Lo lamento, yo no… es decir **_–Titubeé un poco- _**no se como empezó"**_

"_**Genial, lo que me faltaba, ahora te vas a hacer la inocente"**_

"_**Lo siento, ya te lo dije ¿Qué mas quieres que diga? Ni yo misma se como paso, lo siento, por favor… lo siento **_–Ya le estaba rogando su perdón con lagrimas-_**"**_

"_**Y ahora por tu culpa estoy sin trabajo, pero no, esto es mi culpa, jamás debí haberte aceptado, jamás, no se como la abuela fue capaz de tolerarte, fue una tonta"**_

"_**¡Oye! **_–me enfurecí mucho cuando dijo esto ultimo- _**eso que dices no es justo, retíralo, la abuela fue buena siempre"**_

"_**Si, como no, pues para que lo sepas, la abuela nunca te quiso, nunca"**_

"_**¿Qué?"**_

"_**Ya me escuchaste, nunca te quiso, siempre te tuvo lastima, lastima por saber que su preciada hija ¡la tía Miriam! **_–Dijo déspotamente- _**la alcohólica, ni siquiera quiso a su hija, y ahora ya comprendo también por que te abandonaron, eres un problema, eres una carga para todos…"**_

"_**Eres una estúpida, no vuelvas a decir nada igual sobre mi familia"**_

"_**Ah vaya, y aun así los defiendes, ja, pobre ilusa, me das lastima y te detesto"**_

"_**Ah si, pues yo te detesto mas…"**_

"Y por fin sucedió, nos hicimos de una pelea brutal, nos arrojamos cuanto objeto hallamos a nuestro alcance, para ese entonces yo ya había cumplido los 14 años y ella al menos me llevaba poco mas del doble de edad, pero eso no impidió ninguno de los golpes que ambas nos dimos, y créanlo, la discusión no duro mucho cuando por fin se hizo el comentario final…

"_**Suéltame mocosa, suéltame te ordeno"**_

"_**No hasta que te retractes **_–ambas nos sujetábamos de los hombros-_**"**_

"_**Ya veras cuando me suelte, te haré entender que esta es ¡mi casa y solo mía! y tendrás que acoplarte a mis reglas mocosa"**_

"_**Eso ya lo veremos, retráctate, di que lo sientes"**_

"_**Jamás, ahora suéltame ¡suéltame ya, maldita huérfana!"**_

Y justo cuando grito esto ultimo, al fin y al cabo mayor que yo y de cierto modo con mucho mas fuerza, logro empujarme fuertemente hacia el frente, obviamente no pude equilibrarme bien y choque contra una mesa de centro del cual mi cabeza fue a dar directo a un jarrón, pobre jarrón mi cabeza dura lo rompió, en ese instante me fue imposible reprimir el llanto, esa ocasión comprendí lo que sintió Arnold cuando bob lo llamo huérfano en la competencia de padres e hijos; después del golpe no me levante, solo me quede ahí en el suelo llorando y ahí mismo Michelle se percato de su error.

"_**Hay dios ¡Helga! ¿Estas bien?, lo… lo siento, lo siento, no quería, es decir…"**_

Michelle trato de rectificar sus palabras, lo que nos dijimos fue muy serio, pero mas quiso retractarse al notar que el tremendo golpe que me di me provoco una herida algo seria, el fino hilo de sangre era muy notable al costado de mi frente…

"_**¡Helga! Helga estas sangrando, ven, vamos, te llevare al medico"**_

Quise mirarla con odio, pero no pude, por mas que lo quise no pude hacerlo, aunque no me lo crean Michelle estaba preocupada, pero ya no me importo, solamente como pude me levante y corrí rápidamente al baño en donde me encerré bastante rato mientras revisaba la herida, afortunadamente no fue grave. Recuerdo que ahí pase toda la tarde o gran parte de ella, ahí me desahogue y llore ahora si como nunca lo había hecho, inclusive mas a comparación de cuando me dejaron mis padres o cuando llore frente a phoebe; entre sollozos, espere a que Michelle se hubiera ido pues en constantes ocasiones toco la puerta preguntando si me encontraba bien. Por fin, por ahí de las ocho de la noche me atreví a salir, mientras estuve dentro del baño, me duche y sin dirigirle palabra o expresión alguna me fui a dormir, esa ocasión mi cabeza daba vueltas y estaba muy confundida, recuerdo que a diferencia de otras ocasiones, esta vez dormí como nunca.

A la mañana siguiente me levante muy temprano, mas de lo habitual y me dispuse a empacar mis cosas, que no eran muchas a decir verdad, imagínense cuantas cosas tenia que fácilmente cupieron todas en mi mochila de exploradora… ¿Qué? No se los conté, si es así lo siento, pero es verdad, uno de los cambios en vi vida después de salir de Hillwood fue convertirme en exploradora o chica scout o como gusten llamarle, para el caso es básicamente lo mismo, aclaro, no fue cien por ciento iniciativa mía mas bien fue una constante invitación de tres semanas por parte de las chicas del clan… bueno mas que nada solo de una de las chicas aunque ya que estábamos todas en el equipo, todas nos unimos al movimiento, ni para que contarles como fue la venta de galletas, en fin, como dije antes, esa es otra historia, ahora bien, volviendo a lo anterior, les decía que en ese entonces yo era chica exploradora y si, aunque no lo crean todavía a esa edad seguía asistiendo a la misma tropa a la que entre con mis amigas de la escuela, así pues, ordene bien todo, inclusive mi equipo de campamento, toda mi ropa cupo en una maleta extra, algunos objetos personajes y nada mas, muchas cosas las deje, pero eran cosas realmente innecesarias. Salio por fin el sol y yo con una chaqueta cómoda y mi uniforme de exploradora, a mis 14 años abandone lo que por cuatro años y un par de meses fue mi hogar; justo al bajar las escaleras me lleve una gran sorpresa, Michelle estaba en camino con una charola que llevaba algo de comida, ella se sorprendió de verme con mi uniforme de exploradora y mi mochila al hombro; la sorpresa fue tal que en cuanto cruzamos miradas, ambas nos leímos las intensiones, yo me apresure a bajar lo mas pronto posible antes de que ella me detuviera, desafortunadamente ella fue mucho mas rápida que yo, y justo después, en cuanto yo puse una mano en la puerta de la entrada, y ella tirando la charola con el jugo y el omelet que llevaba me alcanzo y sujeto mi brazo con algo de fuerza.

"_**¿A dónde vas? **_–Pregunto Michelle-_**"**_

"_**Me voy de aquí, voy a buscar mi propio camino"**_

"_**Helga no te vayas… lo de ayer, lo de ayer fue un error, no debí haberte hablado así y lo que dije yo, lo lamento"**_

"_**Yo también lo lamento **_–le dije seriamente-_**"**_

"_**Ven, vamos a hablar, solucionaremos esto, por favor"**_

"_**No, lo siento pero no **_–respondí fríamente- _**yo me voy a casa"**_

"_**Pero si estas en tu casa, Helga recapacita y piénsalo bien"**_

"_**Lo siento, como tu bien lo dijiste, esta es tu casa y son tus reglas, no es mi casa, al fin lo he comprendido"**_

"_**¿Qué dices? Insinúas que…"**_

"_**Si, así como lo dijiste, esta es tu casa, no la mía, yo nunca exigí nada, siempre me aguante a todo pero hoy no, ya no puedo vivir en una casa ajena"**_

"_**¡Helga! **_–Trato de reprocharme lo dicho-_**"**_

"_**Lo único que siempre desee en la vida fue tener una familia que me apreciara, que me quisiera, era tanto pedir un poco de cariño **_–le dije con lagrimas- _**yo nunca pedí nada, solo quería una familia y que fue lo que recibí, recibí esto **_–y le señale la herida que tenia en la cabeza- _**a mi nunca me quisieron, nunca, nunca y por eso me abandonaron y ahora, ahora me doy cuenta de que siempre estaré sola, esta no es mi casa, nunca lo fue…"**_

En ese momento me solté de la mano de Michelle que aun me sujetaba, esa mañana no se de donde saque fuerzas pues a pesar de todo, las pocas cosas que llevaba eran algo pesadas, llevaba incluso mi guitarra, lo único que no pude llevarme fue mi manzano al cual tenia planeado arrancar de la tierra pues a mas de 2 años de haberlo plantado, una maceta ya no le era suficiente, yo lo tenia en el jardín, tenia planeado llevármelo pero me vio antes Michelle.

Como les decía, no se bien de donde obtuve las fuerzas suficientes para correr lo necesario como para perderme de la vista de mi prima quién salio corriendo tras de mi y además no pudo alcanzarme, como pude me perdí entre as calles y esa fue la ultima vez que la vi en aquella época.

Recuerdo que esa mañana vi en sus ojos, tristeza y arrepentimiento y quizás eran sinceros, pero la tarde de la pelea su mirada y palabras fueron mas reales a comparación de las que me dijo antes de que escapara, su tono de voz aquella ocasión era mas bien de temor y culpa… lastima, no me quiero ni imaginar que fue lo que le dijeron los de servicios sociales ya que con el tiempo, me entere de que durante algunas semanas estuvieron buscándome por todos lados.

A eso de las 9 de la mañana llegue a casa de los Jonson y me encontré con Ashly y su hermano Steve, me costo prácticamente medio día convencerlo pero ellos me ayudaron a terminar de escapar.

"_**¿Estas loca? **_–Dijo Ashly-_**"**_

"_**Shhh… no hables tan alto, y si, lo se, se que es una locura pero…"**_

"_**Pero nada jovencita **_–intervino Steve- _**esto esta mal, muy, muy mal y dime ¿A dónde piensas ir? ¿Qué vas a hacer? Dime ¿tienes dinero? O acaso ¿algún empleo? Helga, debes pensar muy bien las cosas antes de hacer otra tontería"**_

"_**¿Tontería? A esto le llamas tontería **_–y les mostré la herida que tenia en la cabeza-_**"**_

Francamente no quería llegar a tal extremo pero era eso o atenerme al hecho de que Steve estaba por llamar a sus padres para que me retuvieran ahí, lo bueno en ese momento era que lo señores ignoraban tanto que yo me hubiera escapado, como el hecho de que estaba en ese momento en su casa, de hecho estaba en la habitación de Ashly y como les dije, afortunadamente ningún adulto salvo Steve me vio, por eso me fue fácil huir de aquel pueblo.

"_**Cielos Helga estas herida, déjame revisarte **_–dijo Ashly-_**"**_

"_**No, no, no es nada y ya no importa ahora, entonces… ¿me ayudaran?"**_

Ashly volteo a ver a su hermano y el simplemente aceptó con resignación…

"_**De acuerdo **_–dijo Steve- _**pero al menos hoy mientras sea de día, no te iras, todos deben estarte buscando ¿A dónde piensas ir?"**_

"_**Pienso ir a Hillwood, necesito despedirme de Phoebe y de… alguien mas"**_

"_**De acuerdo, te llevaremos en mi camioneta"**_

"_**Gracias Steve, pero aun hay algo que quiero hacer y pues… no se si puedan ayudarme"**_

"_**¿De que se trata Helga? **_–Pregunto Ashly-_**"**_

"_**Se trata de una canción, una cancion nocturna, algo que quiero dedicarle a un amigo y pues… creo que necesitare la ayuda de una banda…"**_

_**Continuara...

* * *

**_

Bueno chicos y chicas, aqui me tienen, actualizando despues de semana y media de ausencia, ante todo me quiero disculpar con ustdes por no haber actualizado antes y tambien por haber tarddo tanto en responder sus reviews, pero la verdad es que me entro breve bloqueo mentar, algo un tanto severo y pues... ya se habran de dar una idea de como andube.

La Razon de este capitulo tiene su grado de verdad y tiene mucho que ver con un golpe que me di en la cabeza hace como dos dias... por lo demas, espero no me quieran ahorar por lo que le hice a Helga y espero de antemano que no se hayan decepcionado por la porca sino es que casi nula informacion que puse acerca de la prima de Helga Ok...

Espero en verdad que les haya gustado este capitulo y espero seguir contado con sus valiosos reviews, desde ahorita les comento que actualizare pronto, y tambien actualizare en unos cuantos dias mis fics "jalea de Pina" y "Someday" para quienes son seguides, esten al pendiente... por ultimo les doy las gracias a:

**mimi-serenity**

**Ritzuko-nee**

**alias katsuhimoro**

**acosta perez jose ramiro**

**Ground Spirit Minerva**

**teddyetere**

**rickhunter17**

**seilen **

A todos ustdes muchas gracias. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.


	6. Balada Nocturna

**Crónicas De Helga Geraldine Pataki: Historia De Una Vida **

**Por: Bkpets **

**Chapter 6: Balada A La Nocturna **

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

Llego la noche de aquel 12 de mayo, era una noche calurosa; afortunadamente Ashly y Steve cumplieron su palabra y no me delataron. Fue difícil pero pase desapercibida oculta en el taller de Steve el cual afortunadamente no estaba cerca de la residencia Jhonson. Esa ocasión no se como lo logro, pero Ashly hizo que las demás chicas de nuestro clan nos ayudaran, según se, la mentira se baso en una falsa invitación a tocar en un club que no estaba muy lejos del centro de la ciudad. Eran como las 8:30 de la noche y yo, junto con lo que había planeado estaba lista para irme; debo admitir que tuvimos un cierto contratiempo pues, luego de que me había ido de casa esa mañana, las autoridades comenzaron la búsqueda y créanlo, fueron a cada casa conocida en la cual pudiese tener alguna relación, las casas de mis amigos y algunos vecinos.

A pesar de todo y aun pareciendo increíble, creo que ese día tuve la mejor de las suertes, Steve era amigo de un sujeto en la policía y pues… el resto es historia, él arregló el que pasáramos desapercibidos en su camioneta pues al pie de la ciudad estuvieron haciendo revisión de los vehículos y transportes públicos, sonara extraño pero si se preguntan el porque hicieron las autoridades todo esto, francamente ni yo lo se, ¡cielos! tanto lió por una niña huérfana ¿En qué diablos pensaba Alissa? No lo se, solo se que esta señora de servicios sociales estaba organizando todo y al fin y al cabo, al ser un pueblo muy pequeño si se organizaban bien se podría encontrar a alguien extraviado, pero aquella ocasión Steve acordó la ayuda con un amigo suyo, un tal oficial Johansen y este nos dio paso libre, uhmmm…, siempre me he preguntado si era familiar de Gerald, no lo creo pero en fin, viajamos durante dos horas y media, hasta que por fin llegamos a Hillwood, ahí con indicaciones y demás llegamos hasta donde aun se encuentra la casa de huéspedes Sunset Arms.

"_**Ahí, esta es la calle Vine, chicas y chicos aquí es donde haremos la función"**_

"_**Helga ¿esta segura de esto? **_–Pregunto Michelle-_**"**_

"_**Claro que si chica, estoy completamente segura de esto, bien vayamos bajando las cosas, pero no hagan mucho ruido por favor, tiene que ser lo mas discreto posible, al menos hasta que empecemos a tocar"**_

Bajamos todo el equipo y a observación de un par de vecinos curiosos que pasaban por ahí, logramos colocar los instrumentos, al cabo de unos minutos comenzamos el espectáculo…

"_**Bien chicas y chicos, todos a sus lugares, Steve gracias por todo **_–Y lo abrace-_**"**_

"_**No hay de que Helga **_–me respondió- _**solo prométeme que no harás mas tonterías"**_

"_**De acuerdo Steve, te prometo no volverme a meter en problemas **_–Promesa que nunca cumplí- _**pero eso si, me tendrás que disculpar pero creo que en esta ocasión tendré que meterlos a todos ustedes **_–Y saque de mi bolsillo una gran roca envuelta con una hoja de papel-_**"**_

"_**Oye ¿Qué es eso? No me digas que es…"**_

"_**Aja, así es, lo que vez es mi despedida y aquí voy, todos empiecen a tocar…"**_

"_**No Helga, no lo hagas **_–grito aterrado Steve-_**"**_

Cuando me di la vuelta, tome el suficiente impulso y arroje con todas mis fuerzas la roca que fue a dar directo a la ventana de la sala de la casa de huéspedes, de inmediato todos salieron y casualmente los que estaban en la sala eran el señor Ernie Pots, Arnold, el abuelo Phill y… _**la otra persona…**_

"_**Hey ¿Quién hizo esto? **_–Salio Arnold hecho una furia-_**"**_

"_**Hola Arnold"**_

"_**¿Helga? ¿Qué diablos te sucede? ¡Un momento! ¿Qué haces aquí?"**_

En ese momento inicie el resto de la locura, tome un altoparlante y dije muchas cosas, a tal grado que muchos vecinos salieron a la calle o se asomaron por sus ventanas…

"_**Arnold, se que nunca me quisiste como yo siempre te quise a ti"**_

"_**¿Qué dices? Eso no es…"**_

"_**¡Arnold! esta canción es para ti, vamos chicas, y dice, uno, dos, un, dos, tres… esto se llama ¡Te Quiero Comer La Boca!"**_

Afortunadamente la banda de Steve nos secundo, así que en conclusión dimos un buen espectáculo. La canción que le dedique a Arnold se llama _**Te Quiero Comer La Boca **_de un grupo argentino que toca Ska o algo parecido, llamado ¡La Mosca T-se, T-se! Arnold y su familia estaban estupefactos mientras que el resto de los vecinos pues… las opiniones eran tan variadas, unos nos miraban con sorpresa, unos con asombro y otros simplemente con molestia por el escándalo de la noche; En fin, como les decía, la canción comenzó a hacerse notar… y decía así:

_**He planeado tantas noches esta noche, he pensado tantas veces que decir**_

_**Encontrar la maneara mas sensata y poderte seducir…**_

_**Pero cuando me miras con esos ojos,**_

_**Pero cuando te paras cerca de mí,**_

_**Mi pobre corazón se pone loco, y ya no puedo seguir…**_

"_**CORO…**_-Gritaba yo con energía-_**"**_

_**Te quiero comer la boca,**_

_**Te quiero comer la boca,**_

_**Te quiero comer la boca sin dejarte respirar,**_

_**Yo te quiero comer la boca, te quiero comer la boca… sin dejarte respirar…**_

Claro esta que nosotros hacíamos nuestra propia interpretación y en cierto lapsos me daban oportunidad de decir algunas cuantas cosas…

"_**Arnold, se que no he sido de las mejores amigas en tu mundo, pero créeme cuando te digo que siempre me gustaste, te he querido siempre desde que te conocí… desde que te conocí aquel día lluvioso en el preescolar…"**_

Cuando dije lo del preescolar todos guardaron silencio de asombro y voltearon a verme, recuerdo muy bien que estaba súper colorada por la pena…

"_**¿Qué? Es la verdad, sigan tocando…"**_

_**No confíes en mis buenas intensiones, no, no,**_

_**No pretendas que controle mi pasión,**_

_**Es muy fuerte lo que pasa por mi mente**_

_**Los besos más indecentes son los que te quiero dar.**_

_**Y morirme si es que tu mano me toca,**_

_**Si pudieras solamente imaginar,**_

_**Que mis venas se convierten en un río,**_

_**Quiero comerte la boca sin dejarte respirar…**_

"_**CORO…**_-Y volví a gritar-_**"**_

_**Te quiero comer la boca,**_

_**Te quiero comer la boca,**_

_**Te quiero comer la boca sin dejarte respirar,**_

_**Yo te quiero comer la boca, te quiero comer la boca… sin dejarte respirar…**_

"_**Suena raro verdad, lo se, lo se, mucho tiempo dije que te odiaba y hasta frustre muchas de tus citas con… ¡Lila! Por ejemplo, o al menos intente hacerlo, pero todo fue por un sincero amor…"**_

_**Te quiero comer la boca,**_

_**Te quiero comer la boca,**_

_**Te quiero comer la boca sin dejarte respirar,**_

_**Yo te quiero comer la boca, te quiero comer la boca… sin dejarte respirar…**_

"_**¡Arnold! Te quiero mucho y lo sabes, TE AMO…"**_

_**Yo te quiero comer la boca… sin dejarte respirar.**_

En esos breves minutos hubo de todo, abucheos, aplausos, muchos pidieron otra canción, reclamos, de todo, pero era evidente que no podíamos hacerlo, justo cuando recién terminamos la canción, a lo lejos se comenzaron a escuchar las sirenas de las patrullas, al principio creí que algún vecino inconforme los había mandado llamar, eso creía yo, pero no, mas bien, increíblemente justo cuando a toda prisa las chicas, el resto de la banda de Steve y yo subíamos sin orden los instrumentos a la camioneta en la que habíamos llegado, Ashly y yo descubrimos a Steve hablando por teléfono, nada mas y nada menos que con la señora Alisa, la trabajadora social…

"_**Si, así es señora **_–decía Steve- _**haré lo posible por retenerla"**_

"_**Tu… tu fuiste el que los llamo"**_

Grite furiosa cuando escuche hablar a Steve y era lógico, por algún motivo Steve no toco con nosotras y su banda.

"_**Helga, no lo entiendes, no es lo que parece"**_

"_**Steve ¿Por que lo hiciste? **_–Pregunto molesta Ashly-_**"**_

"_**Chicas deben comprender, Helga lo que estas haciendo no es correcto, antes accedí, lo se, pero esto no es correcto y lo sabes"**_

"_**El que no sabe nada eres tu **_–que equivocada estaba yo- _**eres un traidor"**_

Al ver como los oficiales poco a poco se acercaban me apresure a tomar las cosas que pude y esta vez, escabulléndome de Steve quien trato de atraparme, me fui corriendo por todo lo largo de la acera de la calle Vine.

Steve me siguió un par de calles a pie y tras el, las demás chicas habían subido a la camioneta para escapar innecesariamente de los policías, y digo innecesariamente porque a pesar de que eran cómplices de mi escapatoria, a quien les interesaba atrapar era a mi. Ahora que lo recuerdo, justo cuando comencé a correr por mi libertad, Steve no era el único en seguirme, tras de mi iba Ashly quien me gritaba fuertemente mientras trataba de alcanzarme…

"_**Helga… Helga espera, espera no corras"**_

"_**No me van a atrapar, alcánzame si puedes traidora"**_

"_**Helga… ¡Helga espera un momento por el amor de dios! **_–gritaba Ashly con dificultad debido a la persecución-_**"**_

Para ese entonces ya habíamos perdido momentáneamente a Steve y justo cuando Ashly me dijo esto ultimo logre detenerme no muy lejos de la casa de Phoebe, a escasas tres calles si mal no lo recuerdo…

"_**De acuerdo ¿Qué quieres? **_–Pregunte deteniéndome por completo-_**"**_

"_**Helga… espera…. Quiero, quiero hablar contigo"**_

"_**Hazlo rápido, no tengo mucho tiempo"**_

"_**Helga ¿Por qué huyes? Solo quieren ayudarte, yo quiero ayudarte"**_

"_**Eso lo se Ashly, se que solo quieren ayudarme pero…"**_

"_**Pero nada Helga, confiábamos en que recapacitarías estando aquí y volverías a casa con nosotras y ve ¡lo del vidrio no era necesario! ¿Qué te sucede? **_–Ashly si que estaba un tanto alterada y preocupada-_**"**_

"_**No lo se Ashly, en verdad estoy muy confundida y si, suponían bien, yo iba a regresar, iba a afrontar lo que paso ayer pero…"**_

"_**¿Si…?"**_

"_**Pero luego tu y tu hermano me delataron, me traicionaron"**_

"_**No Helga, no, en verdad yo no sabia nada de esto, no creí que el tonto de Steve fuera a delatarte… Helga créeme, jamás te abandonaría y si te prometí ayudarte a escapar, lo cumpliré, cumpliré mi palabra, pero por favor piénsalo bien antes de dar la vuelta y marcharte"**_

"_**Eres una buena chica Ashly, no se que hubiera hecho yo sin ti allá en ese pueblo, gracias pero… pero ya tome mi decisión"**_

"_**Entiendo, entonces ten, toma esto **_–Ashly acerco a mi un paquete que llevaba consigo-_**"**_

"_**¿Qué es?"**_

"_**Ábrelo cuando sientas que ya te has alejado lo suficiente, es un pequeño obsequio de nosotras, tus amigas"**_

"_**Gracias Ashly **_–Tome el paquete que me dio y luego la abrace fuertemente- _** gracias por todo **_–dije sobre su hombro- _**no te olvidare, no se si volvamos a vernos pero tratare de comunicarme contigo y con las demás… **_-le dije yo-_**"**_

"_**Cuídate, adiós…"**_

"_**Lo haré **_–respondí- _**por cierto, necesito que me hagas un último favor, debido al imprevisto escape deje muchas de mis cosas, entre ellas la maleta de mano que deje en la camioneta, necesito que las juntes y también todo lo que deje en casa de **__**¡Mi Prima!**__** Júntalos y entrégalos a esta dirección…"**_

Fue cuando de mi chaqueta saque un sobre blanco con varias cartas e instrucciones en el interior, y también algo de efectivo para pagar el envío de mis cosas, por si acaso hacia falta…

"_**Aquí en este sobre están lo datos de mi amiga Phoebe, quiero que se los entregues por favor, ella sabrá que hacer con todo, de hecho, ahora que lo veo no estamos muy lejos de su casa, es por allá adelante a unas tres cuadras"**_

"_**De acuerdo Helga, lo haré"**_

Después de que le di el sobre y las cartas, me fue difícil terminar de despedirme de Ashly, puesto que un par de cuadras atrás se alcanzo a escuchar el ruido de la patrulla que venía a toda prisa y en ella venia Steve quien guiaba a los oficiales, cielos, ese chico si que tenia buena vista, Ashly y yo comenzamos a correr y al doblar la esquina nos perdimos momentáneamente, después de eso, hice que Ashly se detuviera, que se quedara al pie de un establecimiento cercano y yo, yo simplemente me perdí entre las turbias, frías y oscuras calles de mi ciudad, la que era mi hogar, no paso mucho tiempo en cuanto Steve alcanzo a su hermana, por lo que se, ella argumento que yo en un descuido me le escape, que ella estaba tratando de retenerme pero no lo había logrado, al final, los dos hermanos Jhonson y los oficiales de la patrulla se marcharon del lugar dándome por fin la oportunidad de escapar bien.

Recuerdo muy bien esa noche, era sabido que en general el pueblo de Hillwood era un pueblo de algún modo tranquilo, sin embargo, no era precisamente el mas seguro que digamos, estaba sola a muy altas horas de la noche y eso, para una niña de esa edad representaba grandes peligros, en otras etapas de mi vida, en verdad que no tienen idea de todo lo que tuve que enfrentar, entre ellos hay terribles y doloras experiencias que aun... que aun me duelen recordar, no consigo olvidarlas y aun me es difícil hablar de ellas… cosas muy penosas e inclusive vergonzosas para una mujer…

Recuerdo que camine algunos considerables minutos por las calles, afortunadamente para mi, aun no empezaban las lluvias, sin embargo hacia mucho frío esa noche.

Como les decía, estaba sola y a muy altas horas de la noche, no lo se, quizás, quizás había sido por el cambio de ambiente pero en esa ocasión yo estaba muerta de miedo, cuando era niña, no me importaba el andar paseándome por las calles a esa hora de la noche, al fin y al cabo a mis padres al parecer no les importaba mucho y de hecho comprobé que no les importaba, pero ahora, en aquel momento en el cual yo ya conocía de los problemas a los que me podría enfrentar, provocaban enormemente mi nerviosismo, si, así como lo leen, estaba tan temerosa de todo que, en mas de una ocasión cruzo por mi mente la pregunta del ¿Por qué demonios se me tenia que haber ocurrido la grandiosa idea de escaparme de la seguridad de mi casa? Oh si, es verdad, rectifico, de la seguridad de la casa de _**mi prima **_en verdad, para serles sincera, ya me había arrepentido en mas de una ocasión de marcharme y mas aun cuando pasaba por la calles y entre sombras, solos y solas se notaban las miradas perdidas de hombres y mujeres nocturnos, solo rogaba por que nada me sucediera y pudiese salir bien al menos esa noche, desafortunadamente no tuve tanta suerte, si me paso algo, algo que en verdad no vi venir, sucede que con mis temores y todo eso, deje por un momento la guardia baja y justo cuando atravesaba un oscuro callejón, sin lograr ver a nadie, sentí como un par de brazos me jalaron al interior de el; desafortunadamente aquella persona era mas hábil que yo en ese momento y logro inmovilizarme los brazos y por su puesto cubrió fuertemente mi boca para que yo no gritara, me paralicé por completo, yo sabia que lo que hacia en mi escapatoria estaba mal y sabia que estaba expuesta a mil y un atrocidades de la vida real, realmente el peor de los destinos que una niña pudiese pasar en ese instante cruzo por mi mente, y el temor simplemente me gano, recuerdo que cerré los ojos para simplemente esperar a que esa cruel y humillante pesadilla terminara, no pude gritar, ni moverme siquiera, mi cuerpo y mi mente se habían desconectado, solamente estaba esperando a que todo acabara pronto…

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

Hola a todos, estoy de vuelta aqui en FFNET, despues de alrededor de 4 meses, por fin vengo a hacerles la entrega de esta historia, de antemano espero que les haya gustado y quiero agradecerle mucho a todos ustedes chicos y chicas de este foro por todo su apoyo y por toda su espera, sobre todo quiere enviar un cordial saludo a:

**karypheebs, isabel20, MaryMorante, Ground Spirit Minerva, rickhunter17, mari3304, alias katsuhimoro, pabaji, sailen, teddyetere, acosta perez jose ramiro, mimi-serenity, Ritsuko-nee, hikaruchiba, RAHKU, Azrasel, y The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i**

A todos ustedes muchisimas gracias por su espera, esta entrega es dedicada a ustedes por su apoyo y tambien como tributo a mi 6to aniversario aqui en el foro de FFNET asi **Happy-Happy Birthday To Me **Hoy hace exactamente 6 años me uni a este fabuloso grupo, tambien quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que me han agregado a sus alertas.

Continuare pronto y espero con ansias conocer sus reviews.

Atte: T.F.A. MorelosBkpets (L. A. Cervantes).


	7. De sustos y ¿Tragedias?

**Crónicas De Helga Geraldine Pataki: Historia De Una Vida**

**Por: Bkpets**

**Chapter 7: De Sustos y… ¿Tragedias?**

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

"_**No, por favor, por favor, no lo haga, no me haga esto, se lo juro, juro que no le diré a nadie si me deja ir, llévese mis cosas, pero no me lastime, no me haga daño por favor"**_

De un momento a otro con algo de forcejeos y demás logre liberar mi rostro, pero era mas fuerte mi temor por su puesto, me costaba mucho trabajo respirar y quizás era por el miedo, pero por esa razón me era imposible el gritar mas fuerte, solo entre sollozos logre susurrar mis plegarias y ruegos pero aquella persona me ignoraba por completo…

"_**Shhh…, calma, calma, ¡calla! no te haré nada malo, nada malo"**_

¡Nada Malo! Pensaba yo, ¿Qué acaso estaba loco ese maldito y enfermo degenerado? iba a abusar de mi, estaba segura de eso, yo solo rogaba por que todo lo que fuera a sucederme terminara pronto y si de paso terminaba con mi existencia, tanto mejor, así no tendría que preocuparme mas por el resto de mis problemas, aun así, seguía rogándole por que me dejara ir…

"_**Por favor, por favor, termina pronto y déjame ir… **_-Rogaba con lagrimas- _**déjame ir…"**_

"_**Shhh…, primero calla, te voy a soltar y no quiero que corras"**_

Correr, si como no ¿A dónde podría ir? Me tenía totalmente acorralada en la mera esquina entre dos paredes al fondo del callejón, total, aquella persona comenzó a soltarme un poco y cuando lo hizo totalmente, recuerdo que di un movimiento muy brusco y salí corriendo lo mas rápido que pude, lastima que esta persona volvió a mostrarse muy hábil y de un zarpazo logro pescarme de los pies y yo, con todo el peso aun de mi mochila caí pesadamente al suelo y de paso, una cacerola que se había escapado de mi equipo, golpeo fuertemente mi cabeza, abriendo de nuevo la herida que me había hecho con el jarrón la tarde anterior, mientras me incorporaba yo sentía como aquella persona de nuevo me arrastraba al fondo del callejón, ahí otra vez rogué por que todo acabara pronto, a diferencia de la primera vez, en esta ocasión ya no puse resistencia cuando regresamos a la pared del fondo, sin embargo pataleé y manoteé como pude por ultima vez, pero luego me detuve por fin cuando al manotear toque un par de cosas que se supone no tienen los varones, si, obvio era que con todo lo que creía que me iba a pasar, yo creía que mi agresor era un hombre…

"_**No, no por favor, por favor, déjeme ir **_–y fue en ese instante donde toque aquel par de cosas- _**déjeme…. ¿ir? Oye un momento, tu no eres un hombre ¡eres una chica! ¿Qué diablos pretendes degenerada? Déjame ir ahora o ya veraz"**_

Fiuf…, mi valor había regresado, ok., ok., lo admito, el creer que mi agresor podría ser un hombre me daba pánico y eso que nunca le tuve miedo a los chicos, creo que hay una primera vez para todo.

"_**Hey, hey tranquila, tranquila, por su puesto que soy una chica ¿Qué esperabas?"**_

"_**Bueno… yo creí que tu eras… y también que tu querías… Hay olvídalo, ahora suéltame **_–grite con furia, pero aquella chica me silencio de inmediato-_**"**_

"_**Shhh…, cállate ya, eres muy escandalosa amiga, tu eres Helga verdad, Helga Pataki ¿cierto?"**_

"_**Si, esa soy yo ¿Quién eres tu y que quieres?"**_

"_**Yo soy Elena, Elena Smith…"**_

Así es, tal como lo leen, la chica que me había dado el susto de mi vida, era Elena Marie Smith, la novia de Arnold… que tragedia la mía encontrarme con aquella chica, sin embargo fue un verdadero alivio descubrir que no era otra persona…

"… _**Ahora guarda silencio y tranquilizate, haces mucho escándalo"**_

"_**¿Por qué? ¿Porque me haces esto? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué te hice?"**_

"_**Nada, pero ahora no es tiempo de hablar, ven sígueme, tenemos que llegar a mi casa, esta a la siguiente esquina"**_

Yo estaba incrédula por todo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, pero entre que pensaba que fuera una trampa o no, seguí a aquella chica hasta su casa, pero justo antes de entrar me detuve al pie de su pórtico y trate de interrogarla de nuevo…

"_**¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué pretendes? Es una trampa ¿Cierto? Ahí dentro esta la trabajadora social verdad"**_

"_**¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? ¿Cuál trabajadora? Bueno eso no importa, entra ya, no hay peligro, nadie te espera aquí dentro, te estoy ofreciendo un refugio, si quieres aclarar todo pasa y hablemos, sino, sigue tu camino y veamos si tienes suerte de encontrar un lugar seguro donde dormir"**_

Debo admitirlo, la chica tenia razón en ese momento y a esas altas horas de la noche no tenia idea precisa de a donde ir.

"_**¿Qué dices, entraras conmigo?"**_

"_**De acuerdo, confiare en ti"**_

"_**Que bueno **_–me respondió ella con una sonrisa- _**pasa, que ya esta haciendo mucho frió…"**_

Entre por fin a la casa de esa chica, era una casa sencilla y acogedora, muy similar a mi casa, la casa Pataki…

"_**Puedes dejar tus cosas donde quieras"**_

"_**Gracias, es una linda casa ¿tus padres no están?"**_

"_**No, están de viaje pero esta mi hermano pequeño, a esta hora de la noche debe estar dormido"**_

"_**Supuse que dirías algo así, oye por cierto ¿Cómo supiste quien soy y como me encontraste?"**_

"_**Vaya que si eres impaciente, ven a la cocina ¿tienes sed? **_–Me pregunto Elena-_**"**_

"_**Un poco gracias, mira no me lo tomes a mal pero…, la verdad todo esto se me hace raro, es decir creo que es un poco ehmmm… ¿Cómo decirlo? Un poco…"**_

"_**¿Incomodo? **_–Ella completo mi frase-_**"**_

"_**¡Si!, eso, es decir, no, no, no me refiero a eso, bueno si, es decir no es eso, pero si es eso, auuu…, creo que estoy algo confundida"**_

"_**Eso se nota, toma esto, es soda de manzana, mira la respuesta a tus preguntas es simple, te vi platicando de no se que cosa, con aquella otra chica, yo venia de regreso de la casa de Arnold justo después de que terminaran su espectáculo y por su puesto justo después de tu escapatoria, amiga tu si que tienes mucho valor para hacer algo así, yo no podría hacerlo nunca, entonces, en esa esquina fue cuando te vi, justamente me dirigía a casa cuando note que un par de oficiales de los que te buscaban se dirigían a tu posición, oye te recomiendo que si vas a caminar sola y a esta hora de la noche, procures tener la vista al frente, antes de que te vieran logre desviarlos por otra ruta y de ahí me escondí al pie del callejón y fue cuando te atrape"**_

"_**Si, lo note perfectamente, me diste un gran susto, creí lo peor"**_

"_**No quiero ni imaginarme lo que has de haber pensado… **_-Respondió Elena-_**"**_

Luego de esto hubo un gran silencio, uno de aquellos breves pero muy incómodos… el cual yo rompí.

"_**Explícame una cosa, se que eres la novia de Arnold **_–le dije yo a Elena- _**pero… no acabo de entender el porque te tomas tantas molestias en ayudarme, yo no te conozco y supongo que tu a mi tampoco me conoces"**_

"_**Bueno, supongo que debo decirte la verdad **_–Me contesto con seriedad-_**"**_

Esas palabras que me dijo no podrían tener nada bueno, eso creía yo…

"_**¿Qué verdad? **_–Le pregunte-_**"**_

"_**Voy a dejar a Arnold"**_

Bien, debo decirlo, no tenia nada de bueno, y al parecer era yo la culpable del rompimiento de una pareja y eso no era nada alentador…

"_**¿Qué? Pero… ¿Por qué?"**_

En mi interior por un lado gritaba de felicidad, pero por el otro, me invadía la tristeza y vergüenza de que yo pudiese ser la culpable de tales situaciones…

"_**Porque… uhmmm, no creo que te agrade el motivo pero… lo hago por ti, realmente tu eres la culpable de que tome esta decisión…, no quiero que me malentiendas pero, tu me has ayudado a tomar esta decisión"**_

"_**¿Yo? ¿Y yo por que? Yo no tengo nada que ver entre ustedes dos, debes estar confundida"**_

"_**No, no estoy confundida, y si, si tienes mucho que ver, ¡Helga! ¿Te puedo llamar Helga cierto?"**_

"_**Si, claro **_–dije con indiferencia-_**"**_

"_**Helga yo no puedo seguir así, mira, yo siempre he creído que en la vida existe una pareja única para cada uno de nosotros, y tú querida, temo decirte que eres su pareja, y el es el tuyo"**_

"_**¿Y eso como lo sabes? ¿Quien te lo asegura? **_–Le pregunte sorprendida-_**"**_

"_**No me lo asegura nadie, simplemente lo se, Helga, me entere de tu visita aquella vez del concurso pero no le dije nada a el, el me ha hablado bastante de ti, mas de lo que quisiera saber yo diría, pero hasta yo misma lo incité a que fuera a verte, ahora que lo pienso, y espero que no lo malinterpretes, nunca debí permitir que te viera…"**_

"_**Te entiendo, te dijo lo del beso ¿cierto?"**_

"_**Si, y desde ese entonces él cambio mucho, seguía siendo el chico atento y cortes del que me enamore, pero muy en el fondo se volvió distante, era como si le hiciera falta algo y ese algo eres tu, tu le hacías falta, no se si como compañera, como amiga o como algo mas, no lo se, pero tu le haces falta"**_

"_**Lo lamento, no lo sabia **_–le dije sin poderla mirar fijamente_**"**_

"_**No hay problema **_–la chica derramo una clara lagrima- _**antes pensé que no me daría por vencida de nada, que lucharía por lo que yo creía que era mío, pero luego paso lo de hace rato ¡yo no puedo competir contra ello! Se necesita mucho valor, mucho cariño, mucho amor para hacer algo así, y yo, yo nunca podría hacerlo, no puedo competir contra ti, por eso he decidido dejarles el paso libre… como te dije, yo he creído siempre en las almas gemelas, ahora lo confirmo y me doy cuenta de que ¡yo soy la otra entre ustedes dos!"**_

No sabia que hacer o que decir, realmente me sentía aliviada de saber que terminarían, sin embargo eso no me quitaba el aire de culpabilidad…

"_**No lo hagas **_–le dije-_**"**_

"_**¿Qué dices? No me escuchaste, te estoy dando el paso libre"**_

"_**Y yo te digo que no lo hagas"**_

"_**¿Por que? **_–Me preguntó con extrañeza-_**"**_

"_**Mira **_–le respondí- _**lo que dije en la canción es cierto, lo amo con todo mi corazón, daría todo lo que tengo por estar siempre con el y créeme, realmente me gustaría quedarme y empezar de nuevo, intentarlo otra vez pero no se si esto podría ser, te diré un secreto, cuando me despedí de él aquella vez que le pedí el beso, el solo me ofreció un beso en la frente y nada mas, él me dijo que te quería mucho, mira, yo no me doy por vencida, la base fundamental de mi vida siempre ha sido él pero…, pero ahora mi vida es algo complicada hasta para mi, por eso no puedo prohibirle la felicidad a el, si algún día vuelvo a tener oportunidad espero hallarla pronto, pero por ahora solo les deseo felicidad…"**_

Elena me abrió su corazón y por ende yo también lo hice, y aunque yo no me lo creyera de momento, todo lo que ella me decía era verdad y de hecho, lo que me dijo que haría con Arnold, si bien no rompió con el al siguiente día que me fui, lo hizo una semana después.

La mañana que me fui de Hillwood, según lo que a mi mente llega era un domingo, pase la noche en casa de Elena Smith, con ella aprendí un poco mas sobre no juzgar mal a las personas, cuando me entere aquella vez de su noviazgo con Arnold, considere muy mal a esa chica, de lo peor no me la quitaba de la mente, sin embargo, aunque fuese poco el tiempo que la conocí, descubrí que no era tan mala, con tendencias demasiado impulsivas pero… no tan mala.

Como les decía, esa mañana que me fui, me despedí de ella con cierto agrado, rara cualidad en mi el simpatizar con las novias del chico que me gustaba pero en fin, el caso fue que ella me ayudo a escapar y así, a mis 14 años me adentre en el verdadero mundo de la vida real, debo aclarar que aun no sabia que había en el paquete que Ashly me había dado, de haber sabido lo que traía, algunos problemas por su puesto que me los habría evitado, bueno, el caso era de que en la escapatoria de la noche anterior, si bien llevaba conmigo algunas identificaciones, había dejado un pequeño bolso con cerca de 400 dólares que había logrado ahorrar en todo ese tiempo, así que por este motivo mi destino estaba condenado, llevaba poco alimento, todo enlatado claro y absolutamente nada de dinero, lo que se dice nada, así que me dispuse a caminar justo en el mismo momento en que me fui de la casa de Elena… lo bueno fue que ella me ayudo mucho con algo… uhmmm no lo se, a veces pienso que esa ayuda pudo ser por caridad, compasión, por lástima, o simplemente era una forma sutil y rápida de deshacerse de mi, francamente no lo supe nunca…

"_**Bueno, este es el momento **_–Le dije a Elena-_**"**_

"_**¿A dónde piensas ir? ¿Crees llegar muy lejos? **_–Me pregunto ella-_**"**_

"_**No lo se en verdad, solo quiero alejarme de aquí lo mas que pueda, así que…. Pues gracias, ah y gracias por el desayuno…"**_

"_**Adiós, oye por cierto ¿Tienes dinero? **_–Me preguntó-_**"**_

"_**Ehhh, yo ehmmm…, si, llevo conmigo una buena cantidad de efectivo **_–como les dije, la realidad era que no tenia ni un centavo-_**"**_

"_**Si como no, se que no llevas dinero, lo se por tu mirada, toma esto, no es mucho pero creo que te servirá un par de días"**_

"_**No creo que sea buena idea **_–al principio me resistí a aceptar dicho ofrecimiento- _** no puedo aceptarlo, gracias"**_

"_**¡Ah, no! Eso si que no, como amiga, por que somos amigas ¿cierto? Como sea, como amiga te pido de favor que tomes esto, no me obligues a dártelo por la fuerza"**_

"_**En verdad, no puedo aceptarlo **_–Le respondí-_**"**_

"_**De acuerdo, será por la fuerza…"**_

¿Pueden creerlo? la muy cretina cumplió su palabra, me hizo aceptar su dinero por la fuerza, antes de irme me retuvo un momento en su pórtico, saco una navaja de bolsillo y me sujeto por la camisa de mi uniforme, por un momento creí que me amenazaría con dicha navaja, pero la muy lista, simplemente corto un par de botones de la camisa y se atrevió a meter su mano bajo mi blusa e introdujo dentro e mi sostén un fajo considerablemente grueso de billetes; yo quede perpleja, jamás me había ocurrido algo así, luego de que metió su mano, con una cierta sonrisa maquiavélica acomodo el cuello de mi chaqueta y por su puesto, esta la cerró, pues al no tener ya los botones de la camisa, fácilmente eran visibles un par de cosas, así que era mejor traer la chaqueta cerrada, luego de esto tomo mi mano y puso en ella 67 dólares con 87 centavos, según ella, era el cambio de la pizza que había pedido noches atrás…

"_**Ves que fácil era la opción sencilla **_–Dijo Elena-_**"**_

"_**Ya… ya lo creo…"**_

"_**Toma esto, te hará falta algo de cambio"**_

"_**Gracias **_–Yo solo la mire con resignación_**"**_

"_**Bueno Helga, esto es un adiós, cuídate mucho y no te metas en problemas"**_

"_**De acuerdo, solo una última pregunta"**_

"_**Si ¿Cuál es? **_–Pregunto Elena con curiosidad_**"**_

"_**No piensas detenerme o algo por el estilo"**_

"_**¿Yo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?"**_

"_**Bueno, yo pense que… pues…"**_

"_**Mira Helga, ahora somos amigas, pero no soy tu mamá, yo no puedo interferir en tus decisiones pero creo que si puedo apoyarte en la medida que yo considere que sea necesaria en tu decisión final, si has decidido marcharte ¡perfecto! Es tu vida, es tu decisión, nosotras como amigas y amigos solo podemos apoyarte en lo que decidas y creas mejor para tu vida…"**_

Luego de que dijo esto se despidió nuevamente y cerró su puerta de un solo golpe, yo me quede estupefacta, nuevamente como ya se los había comentado, en verdad esta chica tenia razón, pero yo no le di mucha importancia a esas palabras sino hasta un par de horas después, recuerdo que lo único en lo que mi mente pensaba en ese momento era que creía que esa chica estaba realmente loca, con mucha sabiduría pero realmente loca.

Baje de su pórtico y me dispuse a caminar lo mas rápido que pude para alejarme de ahí, pero antes de cruzar la esquina Elena corrió tras de mi y me alcanzo…

"_**Oye Helga espera, olvide decirte algo"**_

"_**si, ¿que sucede?"**_

"_**si yo fuera tú **_–Me decía la chica-_** me quitaría el uniforme de exploradora, llamas mucho la atención así como vas vestida, pero es tu decisión, has lo que creas conveniente para tu viaje"**_

Luego de esto aborde un autobús y le pedí al chofer que me llevara lo mas lejos que se pudiera, Elena tenia razón, causaba mucha curiosidad entre la gente, tenia que cambiarme de ropa lo mas pronto posible, así que el primer punto de mi viaje fue la estación de autobuses, que problema, si no quería que alguien me descubrieran, en un lugar como ese, fácilmente me podrían atrapar.

Con precaución me escabullí hasta el sanitario de mujeres y ahí hice circo, maroma y teatro para cambiar mi vestuario, y de paso ver a cuanto ascendía el dinero que llevaba oculto en el sostén, que por cierto debido a ese detalle descubrí que el interior del sostén en ocasiones es un buen lugar para ocultar cosas importantes…

Aun me sigo preguntando el por que diablos no me cambie de ropa en casa de Elena, creo que eso me lo seguiré preguntando el resto de mi vida, por otro lado, cuando revise el dinero, después de haberme cambiado claro, descubrí que no era poco lo que me había dado, eran en total 200 dólares en billetes de 1 dólar, con razón hacían mucho bulto, por el tipo de billetes no me sorprendería que la tramposa de Elena Smith le hubiera hecho una cordial visita a la alcancía de su hermano menor, pobre chico, no quiero imaginarme la cara que debió de haber puesto cuando halló, en caso de haber sido así, su alcancía vacía…

En fin, a final de cuentas, después de arreglarme un poco, me decidí por salir prudentemente y al final de algunos cuantos minutos logre alejarme de la estación de autobuses; por algún motivo no quise abordar ningún transporte, internamente creía que si lo hacia no tendría otra vez la oportunidad de recapacitar y regresar a Hillwood, yo creo que eso fue lo principal que me obligo a seguir a pie un buen tiempo, quizás era por que aun tenia la esperanza de volver atrás, cosa que en mucho tiempo no paso, a cada paso que daba, esa oportunidad se hacia cada vez mas lejana.

Al cabo de un par de horas logre salir de la ciudad, cruce muchas caminos y algunos campos, inclusive vi el abandonado edificio que fue perteneciente a las Industrias Futuro.

Después de que logre salir de Hillwood, llegue curiosamente al pie de un camino bifurcado, un lado me llevaba a Seattle y el otro… uhmmm, también me llevaba a Seattle, la diferencia era que uno era el camino largo y el otro por supuesto era el camino corto, de haber sabido en ese entonces que el camino de la derecha era el camino corto, por supuesto que nunca habría tomado el camino de la izquierda ¿Qué esperaban? Un día, junto con Harold me perdí en la misma ciudad de Hillwood después de la visita a la fabrica de chocolates, lo bueno fue que ese tonto de Harold reconoció la ruta recordando que cerca del muelle trabajaba su tío, o también recuerdo que una vez todo el grupo de amigos, después de que salimos muy tarde del cine, nos perdimos gracias a la genial idea de viajar de regreso a casa en el subterráneo.

No, no, no, que días aquellos, en fin, y como les decía, el hecho de haber sido exploradora una temporada no implicaba que supiera orientarme bien, que así debería de haber sido, debí de haber sido buena en orientación al menos, pero esto nunca fue así; en este mundo de los exploradores hay quienes son buenos cocineros, hay quienes son buenos guías, buenos para algo, buenos para otra cosa, etc., etc., y también nunca faltan los que son malos y malísimos en un par de cosas, sin embargo yo, quizás no era de las malas ni malísimas, me defendía bien en algunas técnicas y eso que odiaba la naturaleza, recordaran como fue aquel viaje al campo con Bob y su camper, en fin, era buena exploradora a secas, pero la orientación no era precisamente mi fuerte, en conclusión, no me quedo de otra mas que vagar durante 17 días, si tal como lo leen, durante 17 días al parecer camine en círculos o quizás el camino era demasiado largo en realidad, no lo se con exactitud, pero así fue, acampe donde podía, entre campos, entre cultivos, que por cierto, meterme a escondidas en los graneros de algunas granjas, no fue tan divertido como alguna vez lo imagine, y menos aun cuando en tres ocasiones me descubrieron y me culpaban de ladrona.

Debo admitirlo, quizás robe un par de hortalizas y frutas de las granjas y algunos huevos de gallina y hasta quizás algunos alimentos enlatados y trozos de pan de las casas en las que tenia oportunidad de escabullirme, pero nunca fui una criminal, realmente tenia que sobrevivir, la realidad de esto era que mi mayor problema no era precisamente el encontrar un lugar donde dormir o saber siquiera a donde debía ir, no, claro que no, mí mayor problema y creo que es la necesidad fundamental de todo ser vivo, era el alimento, no conté con este problema sino hasta un tiempo después, quizás unos 3 días después de mi salida de Hillwood, que fue el tiempo exacto que me duraron los alimentos enlatados que llevaba, me preocupaba mucho, al fin y al cabo siempre fui una chica de ciudad y estaba acostumbrada a ciertas comodidades, yo creo que por esa razón en todo mi largo viaje antes de lograrme asentar en un solo lugar, mi primer y eterno problema fue siempre la comida, estoy de acuerdo que con el tiempo uno se acostumbra a comer poco, pero nunca lo logre bien, nunca logre acostumbrarme a este padecimiento y cuando hubieron días en los que de verdad ni siquiera dinero llegue a tener para comprar alguna pieza de pan, la sufrí intensamente, esos son los problemas de vida que nosotros mismos nos forjamos, la vida solamente nos pone los caminos y los detalla con precisión, solamente nos corresponde a nosotros y es mas somos nosotros los culpables de elegir el camino que seguimos en nuestra vida y nadie mas es culpable, yo elegí huir y rechazar la ayuda que muchos me ofrecían, y no me podía quejar, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Motivos como este fueron los que me orillaron a hurtar lo ajeno en más de una ocasión.

Aquella vez comprendí que si estuve dando vueltas en círculos y como les dije, después de 17 días logre llegar a Seattle.

_**Continuara... **_

* * *

Hola que tal, chicos y chicas, ante todo debo agradecerles sus valiosos reviews, de verdad que me sorprendieron mucho y por tanto, solo me resta decir **"Prueba Superada" **se que a muchos de ustedes les di un gran susto verdad se que a lo mejor se me paso un poquito la mano en el capitulo anterior pero ahora ya ven lo que ha sucedido en realidad, solo espero no haberme propasado mucho con el escenario de la despedida entre Helga y Elena y el... Soooss... el dinero... jejeje, espero no haberme propasado mucho pero bueno la critica ya queda en ustedes, en verdad les agradezco mucho y espero de verdad leer mas de sus valiosos comentarios... por el momento los dejo y hasta la próxima semana les muestro el siguiente capitulo de esta historia... gracias.

Y por cierto, gracias a: **Seilen**,** Ritsuko-nee**,** mimi-serenety**,** alias-katsuhimoro**,** acosta perez jose ramiro**,** MaryMorante**,** teddyetere**,** Yukime Hiwatari**, **rickhunter17 **y** mari3304**. A todos ustedes gracias, esta historia es por ustedes.

Atte.: Bkpets.


	8. Mi Hermana

**Crónicas De Helga Geraldine Pataki: Historia De Una Vida**

**Por: Bkpets**

**Chapter 8: Mi Hermana**

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

Cuando por fin logre llegar al lugar tan esperado, es decir Seattle, lo primero que hice fue buscar un lugar donde pudiera asearme, no tienen idea de lo difícil que es pasar mas de 3 días sin bañarse o inclusive asearse a medias con agua proveniente de alguna llave de las casas, recordaran claro lo que les conté de mi intromisión a las casas ajenas, o inclusive es muy incomodo y por su puesto muy poco practico el hacer constantemente el famoso baño vaquero con agua embotellada, que por cierto, como la sufrí en eso días pues el ir a pie implicaba que una de las cosas mas sagradas que pudieses llevar contigo sea por su puesto el agua, ah por cierto, el baño vaquero se realiza solo aseando la parte del cuerpo que va de la cintura hacia arriba, por su puesto claro, sin poder lavar bien el cabello y menos aun si esta muy largo…, este tip es muy practico para los hombres pero para nosotras las mujeres es la muerte, en fin, afortunadamente a la parte a la que llegue era de mediana urbanización y digo mediana por que en realidad Seattle es una ciudad bien urbanizada, pero aun así el barrio al que llegue era uno tranquilo, de aquellos en los que no hay muchos tumultos citadinos, eso era lo mejor y lo peor a la vez, por un lado era lo mejor puesto que pocas personas me verían en la ciudad y lo malo por el otro lado del asunto, era que debido al hecho de que por ser pocas las personas que me verían, seria fácilmente recordada.

Siempre estuve consciente de este problema así que, al no poder hacer nada más que andarme con mis precauciones, decidí como ya les dije, buscarme un lugar donde asearme.

Es día yo creo que llegue con buena suerte pues en mi recorrido por ese barrio di primero con una lavandería y me dije: _**"Helga, antes de hacer algo más tienes que lavar tu ropa" **_y si, era un hecho, tantos días perdída, me obligaron a hacer varios cambios de ropa. Decidí por hacer el lavado primero, cuando entre al local, lo único que encontré fue a una señora de edad avanzada, una anciana muy amable por cierto…

"_**Buenas tardes **_–pregunte a la anciana-_**"**_

"_**Buenas tardes pequeña ¿Qué se te ofrece?"**_

"_**Vengo por el servicio de lavado"**_

Tuve suerte de que el lugar que atendía aquella señora era de esos lugares en los que dejas tu paquete de ropa y los que atienden hacen el trabajo, no como los clásicos de autoservicio en los que uno mismo lava su ropa, en ese momento quede de lo mas aliviada…

"_**Bien, bien, adelante querida, aquí hacemos servicio completo, lavado, secado y por un costo extra también hay planchado"**_

"_**Solo lavado y secado **_–le respondí-_**"**_

"_**Como gustes"**_

Le deje a la señora todo lo que pude inclusive también gran parte de lo que llevaba puesto; entre todo esto por su puesto iba mi uniforme de exploradora, detalle que la señora no paso desapercibida…

"_**Vaya, vaya querida, veo que eres exploradora, mi nieta también lo es ¿vienes a la convención de esta tarde?"**_

De haber sabido lo de la convención quizás no me hubiera parado en ese barrio…

"_**Eh… si, si vengo a la convención **_–mentí para no levantar sospechas- _**pero vengo también en una misión de exploradora y llevo caminando un par de días"**_

"_**Ja, si como no **_–dijo la anciana- _**un par de días no, pero si un par de semanas, sabes, yo también fui exploradora alguna vez y así como tu, me perdí varios días, pero logre llegar con bien a mi destino, claro esta que en esos días no habían tantos peligros como ahora, no debiste viajar sola…"**_

"_**Lo se, fue muy irresponsable de mi parte"**_

"_**Bueno, bueno no se hable mas, debes estar hambrienta también y por supuesto debes de necesitar una ducha verdad"**_

"_**Bueno yo ehmmm…"**_

"_**Ven pasa, pasa yo me hago cargo de todo"**_

La anciana cuyo nombre ya no recuerdo, tenia la ventaja de que su negocio de lavandería era parte de su casa y como fiel exploradora de su época y a su vez gran contribuidora de la tropa local, me invito a pasar al resto de su casa, me guió por los pasillos y me contó como su casa, a parte de ser su lavandería, era también un punto de reunión, o mas bien un punto de llegada o de arribo pues a pesar de que el refugio, es decir, la cabaña donde las exploradoras de la zona hacían sus reuniones, era el sitio oficial, la casa de esta anciana servia como punto de arribo para las chicas que llegaban de otros estados o inclusive de otros países… bendito lugar al que me fui a meter, si bien era sabido, como ya les dije que nunca fui la mejor exploradora, al menos de momento si que era famosa, el código de las exploradoras y todos los exploradores, chicos y chicas scouts de todo el mundo, de algún modo estipula que es nuestro deber ayudar al prójimo y era lógico, según me entere en aquella ocasión, a los pocos días de que me fui de Hillwood, comenzaron a buscarme por todos lados y era por su puesto obvio que la trabajadora social no se iba a quedar cruzada de brazos, así que después de interrogar a todo aquel que haya tenido contacto social conmigo, incluyendo a la ex-novia de Arnold, y sin tener un resultado concreto se vio en la necesidad de pedir refuerzos enviando mis datos de búsqueda a las tropas asociadas de exploradoras en todo el estado de Washington y creo también a varios estados mas.

Afortunadamente la anciana que me atendía ya era algo senil así que me fue fácil ocultarle algunas cosas, entre ellas un par de volantes con mi fotografía que visualice por los corredores de su casa, lastima que no conté con el inesperado detalle de que mi fotografía aparecía en los cartones de leche y algunos jugos, esto claro esta, por cortesía, no de la trabajadora social, sino que fue cortesía de Phoebe, de Arnold y el resto de la pandilla.

Mis amigos de Hillwood encabezados primeramente por Phoebe y obviamente por Arnold, lograron hacer que una enbasadora local de leche y jugos pusiera mi foto en los cartones así que de algún modo se podría decir que estaba sitiada.

Procure como ya les dije, no hacer mucho escándalo de mi persona, así que acepte la oferta de la anciana y me duche de urgencia y digo de urgencia porque de verdad si que me hacia falta un baño, la señora, mientras yo me duchaba, se llevo el resto de mi ropa y al parecer, o mi ducha duro bastante o la señora era veloz en la lavandería; algunos cuantos y muy considerables minutos después de que salí de la ducha, en el mismo vestidor del baño encontré lo que para mi no era precisamente buena idea usar, de nueva cuenta ahí estaba frente a mi, mi uniforme de exploradora…

"_**Fiuf… que buen baño"**_

"_**Veo que te sentó bien la ducha, toma, aquí esta tu uniforme, limpio, seco y planchado"**_

"_**¡Planchado dijo!"**_

"_**Así es querida"**_

"_**Waw… ¿tanto me tarde en la ducha?"**_

"_**No te fijes en eso linda, ahora cámbiate rápido, mi nieta no ha de tardar en llegar, sabes, viene desde Hillwood con su tropa"**_

"_**¿Hillwood a dicho?"**_

Al principio me sorprendió el nombre de la ciudad, lastima que nunca imagine en ese momento, quien era la nieta de la anciana, en fin, el caso es que me sorprendió la ciudad pero no le di la importancia suficiente, a mi sorpresa me dije a mi misma, ¡Gracias señora pero me tendré que ir antes de que lo noten!

"_**Así es pequeña, mi nieta es exploradora de la tropa local de Hillwood y hoy vendrán a una reunión de tropas varias chicas de otro pueblo también…"**_

"_**Vaya, que interesante **_–Dije nerviosamente-_**"**_

"_**Bueno, bueno, basta de charlas, ven vayamos por tu ropa que ya debe estar lista"**_

Increíblemente toda mi ropa, que no era mucha a decir verdad, estaba totalmente aseada. La anciana me ayudo a acomodar mis cosas, de pronto, mientras terminaba de arreglar lo que faltaba, de la puerta principal se escucho que tocaron, como se los dije, en ese momento no le di la debida importancia claro, y por su puesto, nunca imagine que la nieta de la anciana era una vieja conocida, recuerdan a la chica exploradora de Hillwood a la que un día le robe su uniforme para entrar a la casa de Arnold, pues si, tal como lo leen, era ella, y ella de inmediato me reconoció…

"_**Hola abuela, ya estoy aquí ¡pasen chicas! **_–Dijo la chica exploradora-_**"**_

"_**Claro que si querida **_–menciono la anciana- _**pasen, pasen todas, están en su casa, que bueno que llegaran con bien chicas"**_

"_**Así es abuela ¿somos las primeras como de costumbre?"**_

"_**Oh no, claro que no querida **_–decía la anciana- _**esta ocasión no fueron las primeras"**_

"_**¿No? ¿Llego alguien más? **_–Decía la exploradora-_**"**_

"_**Así es, una exploradora también, y por lo visto ha viajado mucho, pasen, vamos a que la conozcan"**_

"_**Que bien abuela, debemos felicitarla, debe ser la chica que vendría de Kentucky"**_

"_**Aun no lo se querida, pero se ve que viene de lejos"**_

Yo no sabia que ya estaban las chicas ahí, sabía que habían tocado a la puerta pero no sabia quienes habían llegado; mientras ellas entraban al cuarto de lavado, yo iba saliendo de este en busca de la anciana, y ambas, la exploradora de Hillwood y yo, nos detuvimos frente a frente…

"_**Señora… señora… seño… **_-Me calle cuando vi a la chica-_**"**_

"_**Hola como es… tas…, hey, hey un momento, yo te conozco"**_

"_**¿Qué? ¿A mi? Yo no, es decir, no se, yo no te he visto nunca"**_

"_**Claro que si, eres la chica de Hillwood… la chica que un día me robo el uniforme"**_

"_**Eso fue hace mucho pero…"**_

"_**Y por lo visto aun lo sigues haciendo **_–contesto bruscamente- _**chicas, a ella, atrapenla es una impostora, ella no es exploradora"**_

Y el tumulto de chicas me cayó encima, no pude hacer nada, eran 10 contra una y para colmo en espacio cerrado.

"_**Listo, ya la tenemos"**_

"_**Chicas, no se apresuren, recuerden su código de exploradoras **_–decía la anciana-_**"**_

"_**Abuela, esta chica no es quien dice ser, es una ladrona, una impostora, se disfraza de exploradora y así se mete a las casas ajenas, hace años intento inmiscuirse así en casa de un chico de mi barrio"**_

La verdad no tengo ni idea de cómo se entero de ese hecho…

"_**Y por lo visto, aun lo sigues haciendo"**_

"_**No, no, alto, esperen, yo soy exploradora, si lo soy, lo soy, pertenezco a una tropa y…"**_

"_**¡Pruébalo! **_–Exigió la chica-_**"**_

"_**Esta bien, busquen en la mochila, ahí esta mi cartea y mi identificación"**_

Dicho y hecho, entre varias chicas comenzaron a sacar todas mis cosas y no fueron nada delicadas a decir verdad, todo cuanto encontraron lo desacomodaron y botaron por doquier, afortunadamente no rompieron nada…

"_**Hey chicas, aquí esta, aquí esta su cartera…"**_

"_**De acuerdo, muéstrenmela"**_

La chica abrió mi cartea y entre papeles, credenciales y demás, por fin hayo la credencial oficial con el numero de afiliación que me acreditaba como exploradora de una tropa, vigente y todo completamente legal…

"_**Bien, bien, aquí dice que H. Geraldine Pataki, bueno Geraldine, creo que tienes suerte, tu identificación es legitima…"**_

"_**Lo ven, se los dije, no soy ninguna ladrona, y siento mucho lo de la otra ocasión, ahora podrían soltarme"**_

Lo bueno fue que al instante que me soltaron las demás chicas devolvieron a la mochila las cosas que habían sacado…

"_**Bien, te ofrezco una disculpa por la acusación, aquí tienes tus cosas ¿vienes a la convención verdad? Pero por el numero de tu afiliación veo que no eres de Hillwood ¿de donde vienes?"**_

"_**Yo eh… vengo de… otro pueblo hace años que no vivo en Hillwood"**_

"_**Aja, como digas, en fin toma tu credencial no la vayas a… perder… ¡Un momento! ¿Tu te apellidas PATAKI!"**_

¡P-E-L-I-G-R-O! esa segunda pregunta no me cayo para nada bien…

"_**Si… si ¿Por qué? **_–conteste muy nerviosa_**"**_

La chica simplemente sonrió un poco y me comparo rápidamente con un folleto que tenia a la mano.

"_**Por que ya te encontré"**_

Dicho y hecho, no me había dado buen presentimiento la pregunta de la chica, ella me había reconocido, el apellido era inconfundible… en ese momento tome lo mas rápido que pude mis cosas y al mismo tiempo en que le arrebataba de la mano mi credencial a la otra chica, puse 100 dólares en la mano de la anciana por las molestias y el lavado de mi ropa, si, si lo se, lo se, fue mucho dinero, pero en ese momento yo no lo pensé así, es mas en ese momento ni siquiera pensaba, solo tome mis cosas y salí lo mas rápido que pude mientras, tras de mi iba el grupo de chicas persiguiéndome…

"_**Vamos todas, no la dejen ir, ella es Helga Pataki, la chica que buscan y que huyo de Hillwood"**_

Salí de la lavandería lo mas pronto que pude, pero por mas que trataba, no lograba quitármelas de encima, al parecer para mi mala suerte, a cada paso que daba aparecían mas y mas exploradoras, y era lógico la hora de la reunión ya estaba muy cerca, y para el colmo, entre todas chicas que iban llegando, entre ellas increíblemente me encontraron, Ashly, Lizbette, Michelle, Caroline y Lorreyn, de pura casualidad el clan de las malditas, es decir mi tropa se había reunido en Seattle y era lógico, mientras trataba de escapar, siendo perseguida por al menos unas 30 chicas y mi tropa, recordé que precisamente ese día que llegue a Seattle, se celebraría la **convención anual nacional de exploradoras de América **y adivinen de quien hablarían como tema principal, pues es claro, de mi, el tema central era yo y había una invitada especial a la convención, directo desde Hillwood, venia la trabajadora social Alissa Wordswood, vaya día, por supuesto de momento no logre escapar pues, si de algún modo consideraba yo que tenia suerte en ese momento, al parecer no lo tenia, o quizás si, el caso fue que sucedió algo particularmente fuera de lo común, me encontraba siendo perseguida por las chicas, y lo bueno era que les llevaba al menos unos 30 metros de distancia pero sin oportunidad de esconderme, calles largas y sin callejones además de llevar a cuestas una pesada mochila, esa era la justificación, en fin, recuerdo que lo que me paso fue que, antes de cruzar una esquina, irónicamente choqué con un automóvil, un deportivo rojo según recuerdo, este auto se cruzo en mi camino a la vez que yo intentaba cruzar, el golpe no me hizo gran daño físico pero si me aturdió lo suficiente como para a penas lograra coordinarme, y adivinen de quien era el automóvil…

"_**Auch… **_-Grite cuando choque con el auto-_**"**_

"_**Oye fíjate antes de cruzar niña, ten mas… **_-La rubia que me gritaba se cayo por completo cuando me vio- _**¿Helga?"**_

De inmediato reconocí la voz de aquella mujer…

"_**Helga eres tu, eres tu Helga, al fin, al fin te encontré"**_

No lo podía creer, al fin después de 4 largos años había encontrado a mi hermana mayor, Olga pataki.

"_**¿Olga? Eres, ¿eres tu?"**_

"_**Si hermanita, soy yo ¿Qué haces aquí?"**_

Esa pregunta ya no se la pude responder, créanme, cuando vi a Olga en ese lugar la impresión para mi fue tal que no lo soporte y caí desmayada al instante, realmente no se que habría pasado, solo se que gracias a Olga logre escapar de todas las chicas que me perseguían. Recuerdo que esa ocasión desperté una o dos horas después en el auto de Olga el cual se mantenía en marcha e íbamos por la autopista camino a Manhattan…

"_**Auch… mi cabeza… ¿Dónde? **_–me queje un poco- _**¿Dónde estoy?"**_

"_**Estas a salvo si eso es lo que te preocupa"**_

"_**¿Qué paso?"**_

"_**No lo se, tu dímelo **_–Respondió Olga- _**de repente saliste de la nada y chocaste con mi auto"**_

"_**Eso explica el moretón"**_

"_**No tiene nada grave, te revise bien, en fin, luego de que chocaste me di cuenta de que muchas chicas te venían persiguiendo, y se veían algo furiosas, no lo se, así que no tuve otra opción mas que levantarte como pude, tomar tus cosas del suelo y arrancar a toda prisa el auto…"**_

"_**Ya veo, detén el auto…"**_

"_**¿Qué cosa?"**_

"_**¡Dije que detengas el auto! **_–le exigí duramente-_**"**_

Mi reacción, a mi parecer fue de lo mas normal, Olga se sorprendió de sobremanera y freno rápidamente al lado de la carretera; yo por mi parte le agradecí el viaje, tome mis cosas y comencé a caminar cuando me baje de su auto.

"_**Helga ¿que sucede? Detente ¿A dónde vas?"**_

"_**Lejos, lejos de ti, gracias"**_

"_**Helga ¿Qué te pasa?"**_

"_**Y ahora me lo preguntas, mas bien que te pasa a ti **_–le respondí muy enojada- _**después de 4 años te atraviesas así en mi vida y finges que no ha pasado nada"**_

"_**Oye eso no es justo **_–respondió Olga de igual manera- _**lo que me dices no es justo, mas bien yo diría que tu te atravesaste en mi vida"**_

Olga guardo silencio en ese momento, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que cometió una estupidez al decir eso…

"_**Helga yo… lo siento, no debí decirte eso, no te vayas"**_

"_**Olvídalo, yo me voy y ambas felices y contentas, adiós…"**_

"_**Helga espera, espera por favor, hablemos un momento por favor"**_

Seguramente fue curiosidad mía o remordimiento o quizás era la necesidad de desahogarme con alguien pero, a final de cuentas le hice caso a Olga y acepte su oferta de ir a platicar, a regañadientes subí de nuevo al auto y unos minutos después, nos detuvimos en un restaurante Express de la carretera, ahí me invito a cenar y vaya que no lo desaproveche, tenia días sin comer bien, cosa que Olga no paso desapercibido…

"_**Vaya, si que tienes hambre **_–comento Olga-_**"**_

"_**¿Te molesta?"**_

"_**No, no, al contrario, me agrada ver que comas bien, te noto muy delgada"**_

"_**Es normal, he estado viajando desde hace días"**_

"_**Mas bien te escapaste de casa"**_

"_**¿Cuál casa? **_–Pregunte con la boca llena- _**¡yo no tengo casa! Recuerdas, ustedes me abandonaron en la calle"**_

"_**Supuse que dirías algo así. ¿Por qué huiste de casa de la abuela?"**_

"_**Dirás, de la casa de Michelle, y no huí, básicamente ella me echo fuera, yo solamente tome el resto del orgullo y dignidad que me quedaba y me marche con honores, a propósito ¿Cómo sabes de esto? ¡Sabias dónde estaba y nunca fuiste a buscarme!"**_

Ese comentario más bien fue un completo reproche…

"_**No, nunca supe donde estabas, al principio si, mientras viviste en casa de los Hayerdahl, luego de eso te perdí el rastro, te busque durante dos años pero mis esfuerzos fueron inútiles, no podía acercarme a Hillwood, no de momento, de hecho, el día en que te dejamos, ese mismo día me separe de mamá y papá, comunicándome con ellos les rogué por días que regresáramos por ti, pero no me hicieron caso, finalmente en el viaje atravesamos Nueva York y en un descuido los deje por voluntad propia, afortunadamente tenia un amigo cercano ahí, y el me ayudo a colocarme en la ciudad, pronto hallé un empleo y desde entonces vivo en Manhattan"**_

"_**Ya veo ¿y como diste conmigo?"**_

"_**Vuelvo a lo mismo, tu diste conmigo, yo estaba de negocios en Seattle, de hecho iba de regreso a casa cuando te atravesaste en aquella esquina, oh Helga, que feliz estoy de haberte encontrado, y que guapa estas, has crecido mucho en todo este tiempo..."**_

La razón del que Olga no pudiera dar conmigo era simple, la información de la trabajadora social es por su puesto confidencial y obvio, solo podría darse información a los familiares pero, si a esto se le sumaba el hecho de que a Olga, Miriam y Bob se les había levantado una orden arresto, por el delito de abandono de una menor, en el caso de Bob y Miriam y de complicidad en el caso de Olga, era Obvio que ninguno de ellos se iba a parar a pedir informes sobre mi en Hillwood, según lo que Olga me contó, se entero de mi situación debido a las noticias de un periódico, fue ahí donde se entero que había estado viviendo en casa de la abuela y por su puesto se entero de mi dulce venganza, a Michelle, después de que huí, con la ayuda de algunos testigos, amigas y amigos míos, se le encontró culpable por el delito de maltrato a una menor, es decir yo en ese entonces y pues… el resto es historia, ahora en estos tiempos sigue viviendo en _**su casa**_ pero de que paso un largo tiempo en prisión, paso un largo tiempo en prisión, según me contaron. Olga pensó muchas veces en buscarme en casa de la abuela, pero nunca hizo el intento por hacerlo realmente, según ella, por mas que trataba, no podía debido a la distancia y a su trabajo, pero yo opino que la razón real era mas que nada cobardía, hipocresía… ¡Que se Yo!

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

Hola chicos y chicas... cuanto tiempo verdad, si, lo se, lo se, se que me tarde mucho en actualizar pero, la verdad, la semana pasada estuve muy atareado en la universidad y contando también una fuerte gripa que tuve... de estas supuestas fiebres de primavera... la verdad fue espantoso, pero ya me recupere y aquí estoy de nuevo, ante todo quiero disculparme por haberme tardado también en responder a todos su comentarios, de hecho aun no he podido terminar de responder un par, así pues espero me disculpen, y espero seguir contando con su apoyo y sus comentarios, una sección muy fuerte e interesante comienza con este capitulo que hecho tan solo para adelantarles algo, ya prácticamente estamos casi a la mitad de la historia jejeje, aun falta mucho que leer, así que espero seguirlos viendo por aquí, mas tarde terminare de responder sus comentarios.

Mientras tanto solo me resta enviarles un cordial salido a: **rickhunter17**, **teddyetere**, **Ritsuko-nee**, **mari3304**, **Yukime Hiwatari**, **mimi-serenity**, **Ground Spirit Minerva** y **alias katsuhimoro**.

A todos ustedes muchísimas gracias... Hasta la próxima semana.


	9. Burbuja de Felicidad

**Crónicas De Helga Geraldine Pataki: Historia De Una Vida**

**Por: Bkpets **

**Chapter 9: Burbuja de felicidad **

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

Olga me convenció de viajar con ella, y después de tres días llegue a Manhattan un sábado 02 de junio del año 2001 por la madrugada; habíamos viajado muchísimas horas, básicamente la mitad del país, desde el pacifico hasta el atlántico norte, y fue ahí donde conocí el hogar de mi hermana, quiero enfatizar en el hecho de que aún seguía molesta por todo lo que me había pasado, seguía muy resentida pero a la vez, de algún modo me sentía protegida, a salvo, segura.

El apartamento de mi hermana era modesto, nada exuberante pero eso si, muy formal y elegante. Olga hizo lo posible por mantenerme a gusto, y de hecho lo logro, como ya se los había comentado, creo que el cambio de ambiente y el irme a vivir a otro pueblo habían logrado hacer cambios radicales en mi persona, entre ellos, mi carácter, este de algún modo provoco que me volviera mas dócil, mas frágil… ¡sentimentalmente hablando claro! deje de lado gran parte de mi rudeza y en conclusión me volví mucho mas femenina de lo que jambas había sido antes en toda mi vida, conviví con Olga durante 3 semanas, de vez en cuando me llevaba a pasear, a cines, a teatros, tuve serte de nos ser reconocida pues con Olga me hice un radical cambio de look, según, para evitar que alguien me descubriera, en conclusión, tanto me la pase bien con mi hermana, como a la vez disfrute el estar con ella, situación que nunca antes había sido posible.

Según Olga, en una de tantas charlas ella iba a hacer lo posible por arreglar toda la situación legal y que según yo me iba a quedar a vivir con ella de ahí en adelante, lástima que la burbuja de felicidad me duro poco tiempo; recuerdo muy bien que un día, yo miraba una película en la sala cuando por la tarde ella llego de su trabajo mucho antes de lo esperado, al parecer venia discutiendo por celular con alguien, no se con quien en realidad, pero si sabia el porque, y ese por que era yo, y lo deduje fácilmente puesto que, por mucho que ella trata de disimularlo, en repetidas ocasiones ella había mencionado mi nombre. Por lo que se, ella no tenia problemas económicos o algo por el estilo, pero aun así, debido al tono de la discusión, era obvio que discutía con alguien conocido, a veces pienso que pudio haber sido algún amigo, inclusive Bob o Miriam, la prima incomoda, la trabajadora social o que se yo, el caso era de que era alguien conocido y muy, muy cercano; esto paso, si mi memoria no me falla, un sábado 16 de junio, esa ocasión la omití, y no le preste mas atención, recuerdo que cuando termino de hablar, le ofrecí de comer, si bien algo aprendí en la escuela de chicas fue a cocinar, eso y las veces que me llegue a quedar sola en casa de Michelle me obligaron a aprender, porque eso de estar comprando comida preparada a cada rato, era un detrimento enorme a mi bolsillo. Esa tarde que cenamos fue también la ultima tarde que vi a mi hermana, por la noche había recibido ella una llamada y por ende salio de urgencia de la casa, ella me había dicho que volvería por la mañana y yo, ilusamente le creí, Olga jamás volvió por mi, se fue sin decir a donde y de nuevo me abandono…

Por un día que pasara yo no veía problema alguno pues por su trabajo, el cual realmente nunca conocí aunque supe que daba clases en alguna escuela o algo por el estilo, ella a veces no llegaba en un día entero, pero pronto paso todo a ser fuera de lo que yo consideraba normal. Primero, como les dije, el primer día no le tome mucha importancia, pero luego paso el segundo día, luego el tercero, luego el cuarto y poco a poco ya me había terminado los pocos víveres que me quedaban, de vez en cuando muy discretamente por las tardes salía a conseguir alimentos, intente muchas veces contactarla, inclusive temí lo peor; al sexto día de que Olga se había marchado, me arme del suficiente valor como para acercarme a la jefatura de policías, se que me tarde demasiado, pero lo hice, fui a la jefatura y por fin me entregue. Muy a pesar de mi cambio de look, los oficiales de inmediato me reconocieron, de inmediato reconocieron que era la chica extraviada de Hillwood y que tantas semanas habían buscado, me retuvieron el tiempo necesario mientras contactaban a las personas que me buscaban en Hillwood y por su puesto el tiempo necesario en que dure contándoles mi historia; casos como el mío se daban a diario, pero aun así, les parecía increíble dos cosas, la primera, que yo hubiera sobrevivido 17 días perdida entre Hillwood y Seattle, y segundo, que de algún modo ¿como había aparecido en manhattan? siendo que yo era de Washington, realmente en mi escapatoria yo había logrado hacer un largo, largo viaje…

Por la mañana de ese 22 de junio, 2 oficiales y una trabajadora social de Nueva York me llevaron hasta el lugar en donde se suponía había estado viviendo, las autoridades querían confirmar los detalles de mi historia, entre ellos también tenían planeado hallar alguna pista de Olga pues, aun seguía latente el antecedente del crimen de mis 10 años, desafortunadamente no tuve tanta suerte como yo esperaba, por su puesto aun conservaba la llave y por ende no me fue difícil entrar al departamento, cuando lo hicimos me lleve la grata sorpresa de que el lugar estaba completamente vacío, no habían muebles, sillas ni mesa, ni aparatos electrónicos, ni artículos de cocina, ni camas, espejos, nada, solamente en el medio de la sala se encontraba una enorme caja de cartón en cuyo interior se encontraban absolutamente todas mis cosas, mi mochila, el resto de mi ropa, incluyendo la ropa sucia, todo, y además, increíblemente encontré el ultimo regalo de mi hermana, que no era mas que el resto de los víveres que sobraban, y los halle envueltos en una canasta, habían enlatados, un par de jugos y por su puesto, el recalentado de la cena que había preparado yo el día anterior guardado en un recipiente, 500 dólares y una nota que decía: _**"Lo siento mucho hermanita bebe, vine por ti y no te encontré" **_en ese momento no llore, me reprimí lo mejor que pude, por algún motivo extrañamente familiar, esto ya lo sentía venir.

La trabajadora social y los oficiales inspeccionaron el lugar y yo solamente tome mis cosas, mi mochila, la guitarra nueva que había logrado conseguir y por supuesto el resto de mis pertenencias entre ellas las cosas que Olga me había dejado, al salir del departamento las llaves las arroje al interior y cerré la puerta con los seguros internos, así, según pensaba yo, nadie mas entraría a ese lugar, y si lo hacían, les habría de costar trabajo.

Yo me mantenía seria pero eso no evito que derramara algunas notables lagrimas debido a la impotencia y al coraje; créanme que no tenia nada planeado en realidad, como les había dicho, yo me había entregado, pero al ver que el departamento se encontraba vacío provoco que me invadiera una ira tan profunda que, me las arregle para que en un breve descuido lograra escaparme de los oficiales.

Afortunadamente Olga vivía en el piso 6 de un edificio de 15 pisos con elevador, así que utilizando el descuido, logre salirme del elevador y encerré a mis guardianes en dicho lugar y haciendo el clásico apretón de todos los botones del elevador, logre hacer que este se bloqueara instantáneamente, y afortunadamente logre salir, me despedí de los oficiales y después, después salí caminando del edificio como si nada hubiera pasado, el dinero que me dejo Olga nunca lo utilice simplemente fui tirando billete a billete conforme iba caminando y los alimentos se los obsequie a un vagabundo que andaba por ahí…

Camine algunas cuantas horas mientras mis pies me dieron fuerzas en ese momento para seguir caminando, pero llego el momento de por fin descansar. Había llegado a la costa y no sabia que hacer, estaba perdida creía yo pero de pronto, mientras descansaba los pies al borde de un muelle, no muy lejos de ese lugar encontré un circo, uno muy conocido creo que era el mismo del cual alguna vez Harold y yo nos robamos la bicicleta de unos payasos, solo que ahora tenia nueva administración, en fin, ese circo venia junto a una feria que se encontraba de visita en Nueva York como parte de una gira internacional, fue increíble verla, lastima que no pude disfrutar de ella debido a que ese sábado 23 de junio, ya se marchaba en dirección de otra ciudad por su puesto, yo no lo pensé dos veces y sin que nadie pudiese descubrirme de momento logre colarme entre algunas cajas de almacenaje y ahí fue donde comencé mi nuevo viaje, desafortunadamente el viaje no era nada sencillo básicamente había que recorrer todo el país y por su puesto no paso mas de un día, ni uno solo y me descubrieron, por algún motivo, toda la caravana de la feria y el circo iba haciendo paras de por aquí y por allá y justamente cuando uno de los trabajadores se acerco a los camiones de provisiones, adivinen a quién encontró oculta tras unas enormes cajas… a mi.

"_**Oye… hey tu, ¿**__**quien eres? Escuchen todos, vengan… aquí tenemos a una polisona en el camión"**_

"_**No, no, no es lo que usted cree, yo solo, es decir…"**_

"_**Y veo que no perdiste el tiempo verdad"**_

En ese momento trate de acercarme al sujeto que me descubrió pero en cuanto noto que tenia la intención de huir, cerro de golpe la puerta del camión; cosa curiosa, justo cuando me acerque a la puerta esta me dio directo en la cara y no fue un pequeño golpe, realmente fue un duro golpe, tanto así, que me dejo inconsciente en seguida…

Desperté un par de horas después y la caravana ya estaba en movimiento, cuando abrí los ojos, a la primera que vi fue a una mujer adulta de ojos azules y cabellera rubia, era Virginia Wheist, la presunta domadora de leones y maga del circo, esta mujer tenia un aire calido y maternal; después de que el golpe con la puerta me dejara inconsciente y por ende llegaran los demás trabajadores, y al revisar todo, descubrieron a una chica adolescente que viajaba oculta en su camión y que por cierto, se había comido algunas cuantas cosas de sus víveres. Esta amable señora se ofreció a cuidarme al menos en tiempo que tardara en despertar…

"_**Huy… mi cabeza"**_

"_**Vaya, hasta que despiertas chiquilla, ten toma esto, es te de menta, te **__**hará bien"**_

"_**Gracias **_–Le conteste- _**en donde… ¿Dónde estoy?"**_

"_**Estas en mi remolque chiquilla, vaya que ese tonto de Frank te dio un buen golpe, dime ¿Qué hacías ahí adentro?"**_

"_**Yo, me ocultaba, solo eso, me ocultaba"**_

"_**Ja, no me mientas chiquilla, dime la verdad"**_

"_**Es la verdad, me ocultaba de unas personas **_–le dije-_**"**_

"_**Mas bien huías de unos policías supongo, por cierto Helga Pataki, yo soy Rose, Virginia Rose Wheist, ahora si Geraldine ¿dime que hacías ahí?"**_

Era obvio que sabia quien era yo, no me extrañaría que hubiera visto mi identificación, el caso era que a tanta amabilidad y atención, tenia que responder con la verdad…

"_**Bueno señora, la verdad es que… estoy huyendo"**_

"_**¡Huyendo! ¿Y de que o de quien?"**_

"_**Es una larga historia y no quisiera aburrirla con los detalles"**_

"_**Ja, detalles, por si no te has dado cuenta querida, tengo 47 años y vivo en un circo, a lo largo de mi vida he visto, vivido y escuchado cientos de historias y además he recorrido decenas de veces el mundo entero, he estado en todos lugares, ahora dime, ¿Qué historia aburrida crees tu poder contarme? Yo creo que ninguna, sabes a lo largo de mis 47 años he aprendido una cosa ¿sabes cual es?"**_

"_**No lo se ¿Cuál es?"**_

"_**Es simplemente que no hay historias aburridas, es simplemente el hecho de que hay algunas historias que no nos gustan, todos siempre tienen algo que contar **_–me dijo esto ultimo con muchísima sabiduría-_**"**_

"_**Ya veo… **_dije con resignación- _**por cierto ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?"**_

"_**Simple, vi tu nombre en una credencial tuya que **__**hallé cuando registre tus pertenencias"**_

"_**¿Que hizo que? **_–en serio esa respuesta si que me molesto mucho-_**"**_

"_**No te molestes querida, tenia que hacerlo, necesitaba saber quien eres y de donde venias, no hurte nada si eso es lo que te preocupa, ahora cuéntame tu historia…"**_

No se por cual extraña razón me sentí comprometida con aquella curiosa mujer, con lujo de detalle le narre mi travesía de todo ese tiempo, aquella señora solo me miraba y escuchaba con atención todo lo que le contaba, al final, al cabo de unas horas la señora Wheist simplemente dijo:

"_**Hay chiquilla, has tenido que pasar por mucho verdad, y dime ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿A dónde quieres ir?"**_

"_**La verdad no tengo idea, creo que cualquier lugar será bueno, solo quiero alejarme de aquel lugar lo mejor que pueda, de aquel al que alguna vez creí mi hogar"**_

"_**¿Lo mejor que puedas? ¿Y que no estas muy lejos ya de tu hogar?"**_

"_**Creo, creo que no lo se, creo que si pero aun no se si estoy lista para quedarme en un solo lugar"**_

"_**Entiendo, bueno querida, sabes que no te puedo dejar ir, antes de hurgar en tus pertenencias reconocí quien eras. Te reconocí por los cartones de leche, lo vez"**_

Y me mostró un envase vacío en el cual venían mis datos y mi fotografía…

"_**Hay muchos que te **__**buscan lo correcto para la sociedad es que te entregue, pero mi moral y mi criterio después de que escuche tu historia me hacen coincidir contigo, creo que aun no debes regresar, al menos no aun sino hasta que te sientas lista de hacerlo"**_

"_**Gracias por entenderme"**_

"_**Mira chiquilla te propongo algo, quiero que trabajes para mi"**_

"_**¿Cómo? ¿Aquí en el circo?"**_

"_**Claro que aquí en el circo, en donde mas ¿En Nueva York? Cielos ¿en donde tienes la cabeza chiquilla? Sabes mi hermano Stevens dirige este lugar y nos hace falta una asistente, claro esta que seria temporal pues nuestra empleada oficial esta de vacaciones y quedó de encontrarnos en California, pero para eso antes debemos de recorrer algunas ciudades, como Chile, Argentina, Perú… uhmmm ¡México! por ejemplo"**_

"_**¡**__**México! No lo se, además ¿ir a México? Ni siquiera tengo pasaporte, como podría salir yo del país, de inmediato me reconocerían, creo que debo pensarlo"**_

"_**Y haces muy bien chiquilla, no me respondas ahora, quédate aquí y descansa esta noche, ya mañana temprano me das tu respuesta, pero escucha, esta propuesta la hago con doble intención, si decides trabajar para mi eres bienvenida hasta que lleguemos a nuestro ultimo destino, ya estando allá tu decides que camino elegir, quedarte con nosotros, quedarte esta temporada y al final dejar que te entregue por que es lo realmente correcto o seguir tu sola y buscar tu propio camino, en caso de que no quieras acompañarme, tu deberás entender que debo retenerte y entregarte a las autoridades del estado que estemos atravesando, por cierto, ya no se por donde vamos, en fin, piénsalo bien, descansa por ahora y mañana me dices tu respuesta…"**_

Esa noche dormí bien, algo turbulento pues íbamos en marcha dentro de un remolque de la caravana cirquera, a la mañana siguiente cuando me desperté, al abrir los ojos lo primero que vi fue el rostro de la señora Wheist…

"_**Buenos **__**días chiquilla… y cuéntame ¿Qué has decidido?"**_

"_**Bueno, esto es muy complicado y la verdad, de verdad no quiero que me entreguen, me quedo, quiero ir con ustedes a donde sea…"**_

"_**Excelente pequeña, excelente y que bueno que te decidiste por mi oferta, no me hubiera gustado encerrarte aquí, en fin, en vista de las circunstancias será mejor que vengas conmigo, ya es la hora del desayuno y además hay muchas cosas que hacer y que enseñarte"**_

Debo admitir que fue muy duro, la verdad el trabajo y la vida en el mundo circense no es como yo lo había imaginado, es muy duro en realidad. El vivir en un circo tiene sus ventajas, por un lado conoces gente, gente magnifica y extraordinaria y por el otro lado viajas por todos lados y conoces lugares que nunca antes habías imaginado; pasaron 3 meses, y recorrimos muchos lugares y ciudades gran parte del continente lo visite, viéndolo todo de norte a sur y de este a oeste, a veces en vez de avanzar al sur regresábamos al norte y a veces en vez de ir al oeste regresábamos al este, fue un revoltijo total pero así lo demandaba la publicidad, inclusive hubieron veces en las que estábamos prácticamente a un lado de California pero como se los dije, la publicidad es la publicidad y a veces teníamos que regresar inclusive lo suficiente como para decir: _**¡Estamos en medio del país! **_Recorrimos Kentucky, Texas, Missisippi, Lousiana y varios estados mas, parecería increíble que en tres mese hubiéramos llegado de norte a sur tomando en cuenta que era un itinerario muy enredado, pero la razón del porque radicaba en que el circo por lo general no permanecía mas de una semana en una sola ciudad, constantemente andaba en movimiento, siempre de un lado a otro.

Ahí en el circo me hice con el tiempo, de muy buenos amigos y amigas, entre ellos Frank Auguralli y los hermanos Teofori Jack y Mario; Frank había sido el que me dio el portazo la vez que me escondí en el camión de carga, este hombre era muy bueno, mas bien, en realidad se hizo bueno, según su historia el era un agente de bienes raíces muy apático y engreído, según el rumor, el era también alguien muy malo y rico, pero, debido a una mala jugada del destino un día quebró y perdió absolutamente todo; tiempo después, viviendo una larga temporada en la calle, conoció a los hermanos Mario y jack y el resto es historia, ellos lo invitaron a unirse al circo y con el tiempo se convirtió junto con los hermanos teofori en uno de los trapecistas voladores del show… Por lo demás, mis tareas eran múltiples, e iban desde ayudar a alimentar a los animales, como barrer los pisos, ayudar en la taquilla, inclusive hacerla de payaso, esto último era divertido.

Una noche después de la función y después de haber levantado toda la caravana para dirigirnos al siguiente punto, claro, para ese entonces estábamos recorriendo México y casi terminaba la gira e íbamos al punto final en California; era relativamente temprano, recuerdo muy bien que durante la noche y durante el viaje escuche hablar a los hermanos Wheist, Virginia y Stevens, y hablaban sobre mi explícitamente, a ambos les agradaba que les ayudara y estaban bien en ese especto, pero pronto llegaría su asistente real y de mi, no sabían que hacer, pero el problema no era ese, ellos y ninguno de en el circo tenia inconveniente alguno de que yo me quedara, al contrario, en poco tiempo había logrado serles de mucha ayuda a todos y también algunos me consideraban como si fuera de su familia, eso me agradaba mucho, pero los hermanos Wheist tenían el problema de ¿Qué hacer conmigo? El trato era que al llegar a California debía decidir entre quedarme en el circo o marcharme, pero la señora Virginia estaba consciente que de algún modo todos en el circo estarían en problemas si se descubría que me habían encontrado y no lo habían reportado, de hecho ahora que lo pienso bien, mas aun tendrían problemas si las autoridades se enteraban de mi salida técnicamente ilegal del país, aun me sigo preguntando como lograron sacarme, creo que los hermanos Wheist tenían cierta influencia en las fronteras o algo así pero eso, realmente no lo se…

Como les contaba, mis labores siempre fueron discretas, casi nunca me vieron en publico y las veces en que lo estaba, la gente no me veía a mi, sino a una sonriente o a veces tristona payasita de circo, tanto en el show como en las taquillas; así fue esta temporada; el temor de los Wheist no era precisamente el que me quedara con ellos, de hecho según lo que se, muchos de los integrantes del circo provenían de problemas muy similares al mío, pero bueno, el detalle mas bien era el temor de dejarme ir por mi propia cuenta, tal y cual había sido el trato, pero había tan solo otro detalle, yo aun seguía siendo una niña, una niña de 14 años a quien según lo que la señora Wheist investigo de mi, muchas personas buscaban inclusive dio con información de mi familia, es mas, se entero por Internet sobre lo que sucedió con mi prima y por su puesto reconoció que yo era hija de un antiguo conocido de ella, ella y Bob al parecer habían sido amigos en la juventud ahí por su época de secundaria… no lo se, esto ultimo era motivo suficiente para ayudarme, la señora Virginia y su hermano no podían dejarme ir pero tampoco se podían quedar conmigo, el trato había expirado y lo correcto era retenerme y entregarme a las autoridades, lastima que en ese momento yo no lo entendí así, al escuchar lo que habían decidido me llene de rabia y furia como muchas otras veces anteriores a esta, al fin había encontrado un hogar, una familia, o al menos eso creía yo pero al parecer, no era así eso fue lo que creí, cuando tuve oportunidad antes de que amaneciera y mucho antes de emprender el trayecto de regreso a California, me fui sin decir adiós, me lleve las cosas que pude, cada vez mi equipaje pesaba menos y durante mucho tiempo jamás volví a saber de mis amigos del circo… aunque si supe que antes de salir de México me buscaron por todos lados y también me entere por medio de periódicos y noticias que por mi culpa, las autoridades reprendieron a muchos de mis amigos.

Supe por fuentes periodísticas que autoridades de los Ángeles ya estaban esperándome en el lugar de arribo del circo, los Wheist habían informado de esto antes de llegar, pero al encontrarse con la autoridad descubrieron que yo ya no estaba, esa ocasión no pude llevar mi guitarra y por ende se quedo en el remolque del circo, según lo que leí de las noticias la historia que ellos relataron fue que una tarde antes de entrar a California me encontraron oculta entre la carga, según ellos, desde entonces me retuvieron y me tenían vigilada o eso creían pues me escape de ellos y nunca supieron como; argumentaron también que desconocían mi procedencia real y por su puesto no sabían como había llegado tan lejos, ese día que me fui del circo era un domingo 23 de septiembre y las lluvias ya habían comenzado y además ahora si me encontraba perdida, y no estaba en cualquier ciudad, me encontraba perdida en la ciudad de México, solo a mi se me tenia que haber ocurrido la idea de haberme perdido en la ciudad mas grande del mundo.

Desde ahí mi vida dio un vuelco muy considerable, si tiempo atrás había tenido suerte, esta vez por mi imprudencia creo que el destino mismo me castigo al ya no tener ahora si mas lugar a donde ir; comencé a vagar por las calles y los barrios, siempre ocultándome lo mejor que podía, a veces acampaba por aquí o por allá, en los parques, algo muy peligroso por cierto tal y cual como en cualquier lugar del mundo.

Las pocas provisiones que llevaba por lógica se esfumaron rápidamente y el dinero, contra trabajos logre administrarlo un considerable tiempo y mas aun por la diferencia de monedas, en ese entonces era yo, mas bien con el tiempo, me convertí yo misma en una sombra, después de dos meses pase de ocultarme como cualquier niño que se escapa de casa, a vivir en las calles con cierta decencia, claro que intentaba alejarme de los barrios peligrosos, siempre busque lugares tranquilos. A los cuatro meses ya me paseaba en las calles con ropas sucias y desgastadas, y el no poder comunicarme bien siempre represento un problema para conseguir cosas vitales como el agua, a los cinco meses era ya una persona mas en condiciones de calle; la vida de las calles es muy difícil y no tienen idea de cuantos peligros enfrenté, de muchos logre escapar, de muchos otros no, me sucedieron muchas de las peores cosas que una adolescente podría vivir, maltratos, golpes por peleas, insultos, ¡Abusos…! Verbales claro, y otros no tan verbales, afortunadamente, y doy gracias, mi intimidad nunca fue agredida, entiéndase lo que ustedes quieran entender, pase hambres, fríos, viví muchas carencias obviamente, pero mi necedad siempre fue primero.

Recuerdo que entre que fuese una cosa o la otra, caí en la cuenta que ya me había vuelto una indigente total, en esa época sobre algunas calles comenzaba a pedir limosnas, sino, de done diablos sacaba que comer, caí tan pobremente en mi necedad que a veces buscaba cosas, sobras en los basureros de restaurantes, es muy difícil vivir de las sobras de otros, descuide mucho mi aspecto y con el tiempo gran parte de la higiene personal ya era lo de menos, escape muchas veces de servicios sociales, que eran algo así como los cazadores de la selva de concreto y así continué mucho tiempo mas.

Cuando por fin se cumplieron los 6 meses, caminaba yo cerca del parque donde me ocultaba alrededor de las 7:30 de la noche, cuando de pronto, cerca del lugar donde yo guardaba cartones, botellas de platico, latas y demás chuchearías, escuche un llanto, era el llanto de una pequeña niña, por un momento creí que alguien mas había invadido mi… ¡CASA… de cartón en el parque! Pero no fue así, cambie rápidamente de opinión al ver que la niña de escasos tres años cuando mucho, gimoteaba débilmente parada cerca de mi casa, creí que estaba perdida, pero mas bien la habían abandonado tal y cual lo habían hecho conmigo, su cabello y rostro indicaban que era de un hogar, pero su bulto de ropa y su muñeca en mano indicaban lo contrario, a esa niña la habían abandonado y ese día, ese 25 de marzo yo cumplía 15 años, la niña fue mi regalo de cumpleaños.

_**Continuara... **_

* * *

Bueno pues, aquí estoy como siempre debo disculparme por mi demora, pero la verdad esta semana y la anterior estuve muy ocupado en la universidad, y pues... ya se darán una idea, bueno con respecto de este capitulo se que me van a matar, como que... estoy haciendo sufrir mucho a nuestra rubia favorita, si, si, lo se, se que ya me pase de la raya, pero descuiden todo tiene un propósito y créanme se pondrá mejor, ahora como la han de haber notado, Helga esta en otro país, y los problemas a los que ahora se va a enfrenar van a ser muy importantes, tan solo para adelantarles, en el siguiente capitulo Helga no relata que sucede entre ella y la pequeña niña que encuentra el día de su cumpleaños... y por si fuera poco adivinen a quien se va a encontrar Helga en la ciudad, solo les diré que es una vieja conocida, no les diré quien sin embargo se van a encontrar bajo circunstancias demasiado adversas, ya lo verán.

Por otro lado, tal y cual lo leyeron, en la historia apareció Olga y si, lo se, una mas a la lista negra de Helga, creo que muchos van a quedar odiando a Olga tal y cual lo hicieron con la "Prima Incomoda" la verdad no fue nada justo lo que hizo pero así es la vida en algunas ocasiones... en fin, aun falta mucho que contar, la historia ya llego exactamente a la mitad, así que estén al pendiente de las actualizaciones; de antemano quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por tus sus excelentes reviews, de verdad que no tienen idea de cuando me animan a seguir escribiendo esta historia, de verdad muchas gracias, y como siempre en mis agradecimiento, debo mencionar a todos aquellos que firmaron el capitulo anterior, y a los que no pues también...

Muchas gracias: **Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro, teddyetere, mimi-serenety, rickhunter17, isabelita emoxxa, mari3304 **y por su puesto, a mi estimada amiga** Ground Spirit Minerva**. A todos ustedes muchas gracias, esta historia es por ustedes y para ustedes...

Por cierto, estimada amiga **isabelita emoxxa**, muchisimas gracias por tu comentario, te aseguro que cuando leí tu review, me arrancaste una grata sonrisa por el cumplido, pero déjame decirte algo, no soy **"talentosa"** soy **"talentoso"** jejeje, no es presunción ni nada, así que espero que no se vaya a malentender, pero por si quedase alguna duda, **no soy una chica**, **"soy un chico" **un varón hecho y derecho... jejeje.

En fin ahora si los dejo, son las 3:03 minutos y creo que ya me tengo que ir a dormir, de momento los dejo también no sin antes comentarles que me ausentare quizás un par de semanas en actualizar puesto que mañana inician las vacaciones de **semana santa** y pues... a parte de terminar algunos proyectos escolares, tengo que ponerme a redactar los siguientes capítulos de esta historia ya que este fue el ultimo de mis escritos disponibles hasta el momento y por eso de momento ya no tengo mas material debido a una breve crisis de inspiración, yo creo que mi musa también se fue de vacaciones... así que tardare un poco en actualizar...

Bueno, ahora si los dejo, espero leer muchos de sus valiosos comentarios.

**Atte.: L. A. Cervantes, alias Bkpets**.


	10. Mi Pequeña Hermanita Bebe

**Crónicas De Helga Geraldine Pataki: Historia De Una Vida **

**Por: Bkpets **

**Chapter 10: Mi Pequeña Hermanita Bebé **

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

Esa tarde como les había comentado, después de mi recorrido habitual por las calles de la ciudad, me encontré con el mas curioso e interesante regalo que haya recibido yo alguna vez en toda mi vida, una niña de escasos 3 años se atravesó en mi precaria vida precisamente ese día 25 de marzo en donde yo cumplí a penas los 15 años.

Ciertamente me moleste de sobremanera, esa niña estaba invadiendo mi hogar, además yo no tenia la obligación de interesarme en ella, digo, de mi quienes deberían de haberse interesado, no lo hicieron, a ver díganme ¿Por qué habría de interesarme yo por ella? La vida en las calles me había vuelto un tanto dura y hasta quizás cruel, ahora si, como quien dice, era la sobrevivencia del mas fuerte y yo, yo creía que era la mas fuerte. Cuando la vi al pie de mi casa de cartón trate en un principio de ahuyentarla, pero mis intentos fueron inútiles…

"_**¡Hey tu! ¿Quién eres?"**_

La pequeña niña no me hablaba, no daba respuesta alguna, solo gimoteaba.

"_**Hola, niña ¿sabes hablar? ¿**__**Entiendes lo que digo?"**_

Obviamente tenia que hacer preguntas así, después de tanto tiempo yo aun no dominaba el nuevo lenguaje, francamente si me podía comunicar pero a medias…

"_**Bien, si no me quieres hablar, **__**allá tu, ahora vete de aquí pequeña, estas invadiendo mi lugar"**_

Y si, de nueva cuenta recalco en el hecho de que era mi lugar, semanas atrás le había ganado ese lugar en el parque a otro sujeto mediante un juego de cartas, además en ese parque no era yo la única que se refugiaba ahí… después de haberle pedido a esa niña que se marchara, básicamente la hice a un lado y seguí mi camino que en si no era de dar mas de dos o tres pasos al frente; justo en el momento en que guardaba algunas cosas que llevaba, en un instante sentí como un manita jalaba mi camisa débilmente en señal de aviso, de esos avisos que anuncian el hecho de que una persona quiere hablar contigo, la niña me había hecho una pregunta que básicamente me dejo helada por completo…

"_**¿Tu eres mi mamá? **_–Me pregunto la pequeña-_**"**_

"_**¿Qué dijiste? **_–Le respondí con otra pregunta-_**"**_

"_**¿Tu eres mi mamá?"**_

Esa pregunta a parte de dejarme helada, realmente me asusto de sobremanera, a mi saber, yo no tenia hijos obviamente.

"_**No, por su puesto que no niña, yo no soy tu madre, lo siento, pero es obvio que no puedo serlo"**_

"_**Es que… **_-me decía la pequeña con su poco lenguaje entrecortado- _**me dijeron que aquí estaría mi mamá"**_

Al principio el comentario de la pequeña me conmovió, luego, en un repentino instante mi actitud cambio propiamente, es decir, me volví a negar de forma rotunda y creo que en esa ocasión le hable muy fuerte, creo que hasta hable de más…

"_**Ah no, eso si que no niña, yo no soy tu madre, no puedo serlo, suficiente tengo con cuidar de mi misma como para cuidarte a ti **__**también, ahora vete de aquí, no te quiero cerca de mi"**_

Luego de haberle dicho esto ultimo me metí en mi refugio y me dispuse a celebrar mi cumpleaños, si, tal como lo leen, muy a pesar de mi indigencia, nunca deje de dar gracias por haber cumplido un año mas de vida, por tal motivo me dispuse a desenvolver un pequeño pastel que había logrado conseguir por ahí, coloque una vela a medio consumir y justo cuando me disponía a encender dicha vela, de reojo note la triste mirada de la niña que aun seguí afuera de mi casa, no pude concretar mi celebración, solamente baje la mirada y guarde lo que pretendía comer esa tarde; dentro de todo lo que me ha pasado en la vida, sinceramente no recuerdo otra actitud mas egoísta de parte mía como la de aquel 25 de marzo.

Como les decía, guarde todo lo que pretendía comer, y sin hacer algo mas, le di la espalda a la pequeña niña y lentamente mientras me quedaba dormida, me fui olvidando de ella. Esa noche no llovió, sin embargo, los fuertes vientos de marzo se hicieron presentes en toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con los ánimos en el suelo, la expresión de aquella niña no me dejo dormir tranquila en toda la noche, básicamente amanecí con el remordimiento de conciencia al nivel máximo; realmente desperté muy arrepentida por como me había comportado con aquella inocente criatura, total, me desperté temprano y bajo esta circunstancia lo primero que hice fue buscar a la pequeña, la busque por todos lados, por todas parte en aquel parque, pero de momento no la encontré, temí que ante mi desprecio aquella niña se hubiera ido y por ende, se hubiera extraviado aun mas en aquella gran ciudad.

Después de haberla buscado algunos minutos sin lograr nada, decidí regresar a mi refugio y recoger algunas latas que llevaría a cambiar por algunas monedas ese día, así de paso por las calles intentaría buscar a la pequeña, pero justo cuando llegue al refugio, note un pequeño bulto entre los arbustos muy cerca de mi casa, por lógica ese detalle me llamo mucho la atención, así que fui a investigar y cuando lo hice, me lleve una tremenda sorpresa, la pequeña niña aun estaba en el parque, acurrucada muy cerca de mi lugar, estaba dormida y a penas cubierta con un periódico sucio y por supuesto abrazando fuertemente su muñeca, el verla así me partió por completo el corazón, no quería ni imaginarme lo que sintió con mi desprecio y egoísmo, y por supuesto, tampoco quería imaginarme lo que debió de haber sufrido al pasar el hambre y también el frío…

Quise esperar un momento para que sola se despertara, pero considere mejor el cargarla y quitarla de los arbustos ya que el sereno de la mañana, es decir, la humedad que brota de las plantas por las mañanas, en ocasiones no es muy buena y menos para una pequeña que había pasado toda la noche al intemperie, por tal motivo decidí que debía de moverla de ese lugar pero justo en el momento que intentaba cargarla, la niña despertó y rápidamente al notar mi cercanía, ella se alejo muy bruscamente mostrando así, una actitud un tanto temerosa, era claro por supuesto, el maltrato al que había estado sometida…

"_**Tranquila, tranquila, no temas, no te **__**haré daño"**_

La pequeña solo me miraba con sus ojos grandes y redondos de un color café muy bonito.

"_**Ven, **__**acércate, no te voy a comer **_–pero ella aun no me respondía- _**hay cielos, siento haberte hablado así anoche, pero… es que… es que no estoy acostumbrada a la compañía, me entiendes ¿podrías perdonarme?"**_

Les juro que estaba por darme por vencida en cuanto a mi disculpa, pero en ese momento la niña comenzado a hablarme nuevamente…

"_**¿Quieres un galleta?"**_

Esa frase me derribo, yo había sido egoísta con ella la noche anterior, en cambio la pequeña niña, después de esta pregunta de inmediato desenvolvió su bulto de ropa y busco entre sus cosas una cajita en la cual guardaba algunos cuantos trozos de galletas quebradas… la niña me invito sin prejuicio alguno del poco alimento que tenia…

"_**¿Quieres una?"**_

"_**Ahmmm, gracias, oye, disculpa lo que te dije anoche, no fue correcto el como te trate"**_

"_**No importa **_–me respondió- _**entonces ¿tu no eres mi mama?"**_

Mire a la pequeña con cierta tristeza.

"_**Lo siento pequeña, pero yo no soy tu mama, me veo grande si, pero aun soy una niña como tu"**_

La pequeña solamente se levanto y tomando sus cosas comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, era clara su decepción, por un momento pensé en dejarla ir, pero creo que lo mejor que pude haber hecho por ella fue mantenerla a mi lado.

Mari, así se llamaba, la pequeña no conocía su apellido y a mi entender creo que su nombre era Maria por eso se hacia llamar Mari, en fin, mantuve a la pequeña conmigo y si, en varias ocasiones trate de deshacerme de ella, lo admito… a veces la acercaba a los centros de atención social o a las estaciones de policía, o inclusive orfanatos y casas hogar pero por alguna extraña razón, aun cuando me perdía de su vista, ella siempre lograba encontrarme.

Mis esfuerzos duraron solo tres semanas y precisamente en esa tercera semana, después de haberla dejado en una estación de policías por última vez, volví a encontrarla en el parque cerca de mi casa…

"_**¿Por lo visto no voy a deshacerme de ti verdad?**_ –Le dije-_**"**_

La niña solo negó con la cabeza.

"_**Y te vas a quedar conmigo y a seguirme por siempre ¿cierto?"**_

La pequeña volvió a contestarme con la cabeza.

"_**En fin, ya que **_–me dije a mi misma- _**ven Mari, tenemos cosas que hacer"**_

La pequeña rápidamente se acerco a mí, y sin que yo le dijera algo mas tomo una de las cajas con latas que pretendía llevarme y con sus pocas fuerzas levanto la caja y comenzó el andar junto a mí.

Como siempre era acostumbrado de mi, desde hacia algunos meses, desde temprano emprendía mi recorrido por las calles de la ciudad y trataba de ir recolectando cosas, principalmente latas vacias, botellas de vidrio o plástico, cartones, etc., a veces era un problema, de hecho siempre era un problema hacer la recolección pues como la lo han de saber, por su puesto que nosotras no éramos las únicas en la misma situación.

Durante mucho tiempo tuve complicaciones en esto de recolectar cosas pero, después de algunos meses en uno de mis recorridos tuve un excelente golpe de suerte por así decirlo, en esos días, conocí a una anciana, una señora de muy avanzada edad; esta señora vivía con su nieto en una espacie de tienda o algo así, y ella, era por así decirlo, el punto medio entre los trueques, no se exactamente porque lo hacia pero, el motivo mas grande del por cual siempre me apresuraba a hacer mi recolección, era porque el llevarle por las mañanas una cierta cantidad de cosas reciclables nos aseguraba un almuerzo, comida y cena, bueno la cena era a veces porque por lo general, nadie volvía después de la comida de la tarde, todos de algún modo teníamos que regresar temprano a los refugios, esa era la razón propiamente aunque si, todos siempre estaban invitados a comer aunque no tuvieras nada que cambiar…

Partiendo de este hecho, rápidamente me hice muy amiga de la señora y su nieto, por lo cual siempre fui bien recibida incluso cuando no lograba juntar cosas para cambiar…

No se exactamente por que, pero de cualquier otra persona que pudiese haber sido, era yo la única ehmmm, de algún modo privilegiada, era como quien dice, la única a quien mejor atendían y por su puesto eso era muy evidente, "la abuela" como mejor le conocían me estimaba mucho, ella decía que me parecía mucho a su hermana cuando era joven, no lo se, quizás era una coincidencia, pero según las fotos que un día me mostró, el parecido entre su hermana y yo era muy evidente. De su nieto, ¡hay de su nieto! era un chico agradable, alto y muy bien parecido, un año mas grande yo claro, pero… muy a pesar de todo lo de mi pasado y demás situaciones en relación a mi por siempre amado cabeza de balón, el chico a mi me parecer era muy apuesto, fuera de toda amistad, creo que yo le gustaba y al parecer mucho y de hecho, debo admitir que yo también me sentía atraída por el. En varias ocasiones me ofreció ayudarme a salir de las calles e increíblemente me hizo la propuesta clásica de todo adolescente ¡hacerme su novia! El prometía que si aceptaba me ayudaría a salir de la calle incluso su abuela estaba de acuerdo y créanlo, muchas veces me rogaron el que aceptara pero yo nunca lo acepte, quizás aun después de todo, gran parte del orgullo Pataki seguía latente en mi vida.

Así paso mucho tiempo más hasta aquel día en que encontré a la pequeña Mari, de la última veces que aquel chico me había hecho la oferta hasta ese entonces, habían pasado varios meses claro, y yo consideraba que todo seguiría igual.

Con la pequeña Mari a mi lado viví cada cosa, cada situación, desde cosas buenas, hasta cosas muy malas, yo siempre me esmeraba en darle un buen ejemplo, pero la pequeña era muy necia, no en el aspecto de desobedecer sino mas bien, en el aspecto de cómo llamarme, siempre la incite a que no me llamara mama, pero creo que hasta ese entonces yo era su primera y única figura materna.

Ante ella siempre me identifique como su hermana, como se los había contado, yo no estaba preparada para ser madre, no estaba por supuesto preparada para serlo, ni mentalmente y obviamente quizás físicamente tampoco, a penas podía hacerme cargo de mí y ahora tenia que cuidarla ¡No! No, no, no, yo prefería quedarme con la idea de que ella era mi hermana menor ¡Mi pequeña hermanita bebe! A mi hermanita bebe de algún modo tuve que terminar de educarla y quizás también de criarla mucho tiempo, le enseñe buenos modales, le enseñe a defenderse, a no dejarse maltratar por nadie, a ser ruda y a la vez amable, cortes, servicial, sincera y muchas otras costumbres mas que aprendí cuando estuve en la escuela de chicas y por supuesto en la tropa de exploradoras, inclusive poco a poco le enseñaba a leer y escribir, en mi idioma natal claro por que el nuevo lenguaje ni yo misma lo dominaba, le enseñe lo que pude y como pude, mal enseñado pero aun así lo hice, pues que mas se podía esperar de mi, cuando escape, escape sin siquiera haber terminado la secundaria.

Con carencias y todo, paso básicamente un año entero desde que había conocido a la pequeña, estábamos a escasos 5 días de la fecha que nos habíamos encontrado la primera vez. Mari había aprendido al igual que yo, mucho de la mejor escuela de la vida, la calle; uno de esos días, recuerdo que me levante en mi rutina diaria y lo primero que hacia era ver a mi hermanita, pero extrañamente ese día desapareció, obviamente me preocupo mucho y de inmediato salí a buscarla por todos lados, pero desafortunadamente no la encontré; fui donde "La Abuela" vivía, y su nieto me dijo que le había perecido verla por ahí en las calles, pero creía que estaba conmigo y por eso no le dijo nada ni llamo su atención.

La busque todo el día y para el colmo ese día llovió tan fuerte que si no hubiera sido que nos cambiamos de refugio, la casa de cartón habría sido hecha papilla. Yo no pare de buscarla y por esa razón quede mojada de pies a cabeza por la lluvia, situación que durante ese tiempo siempre había tratado de evitar; no logre encontrarla de momento y por supuesto el mojarme con la lluvia tuvo sus consecuencia, por la noche aun con la ropa mojada volví al negocio de "La Abuela" y ahí me dieron razón de la pequeña; nunca me quisieron decir donde ni como la habían encontrado, solo se que un vecino de la abuela la había encontrado y llevada devuelta con ella y su nieto.

Cuando yo llegue me alegre tanto de verla, temí lo peor de lo peor que le hubiera sucedido, di las gracias y justo antes, cuando me disponía a marcharme con la pequeña, la abuela platico conmigo acerca de nuestra condición, todos sabíamos que era muy peligrosa ya permanecer con la pequeña y de igual forma yo siendo tan joven. No había sido la primera vez que la niña se me escapaba, era la tercera y al menos de las dos primeras se le había visto pidiendo limosnas o algo por el estilo, para ganar dinero y así poder subsistir las dos, para mi, el estar ya en esta situación no era problema y eso lo sabían todos los que me conocían, pero, para la pequeña, este motivo no era nada justo y eso me dolía mucho; yo siempre trate de evitarlo pero ella era muy astuta y siempre se me escapaba.

Lo que hablo conmigo la abuela, fue que no me podía obligar a hacer algo que no quería, es decir, irme a vivir con ella y su nieto, pero no era justo para la niña el mantenerla en esa precaria condición así que me pidió de favor el que pensara bien lo que era mejor para ambas, y sobre todo que la dejara vivir con ella; Yo por mi parte ya lo había intentado en repetidas ocasiones pero nunca lograba nada concreto, como les dije, la pequeña era muy astuta y siempre regresaba a nuestro refugio en el parque, pero esta ocasión era diferente, nunca supe porque ni se cual fue la razón, pero ya no debía tenerla conmigo y recaía en mi la responsabilidad de convencerla; estaba yo en una encrucijada, sabia que la niña no se iba a separar de mi, por eso acepte la propuesta de la abuela sobre el llevar a la niña con ellos, y por ende acepte también el irme a vivir con ellos.

Me lleve a Mari de regreso a casa y prometí volver donde la abuela al siguiente día pues teníamos que recoger las pocas que teníamos, y además era mi intención volver, una promesa es siempre una promesa, y yo ya había prometido volver, pero no pude cumplir, en verdad lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido por lo que ocurrió después. La lluvia de la tarde obviamente no me había caído muy positivamente que digamos, comenzaba a no sentirme muy bien y de hecho, esa ocasión no me sentía nada bien desde antes de la lluvia, no se lo había dicho a nadie, quizás era solamente un resfriado como los que ya había tenido antes, pero esta vez no era así. A pesar de no sentirme bien hable con Mari, de niña a niña, al principio no quería aceptar, creo que indirectamente le había contagiado mucho de mi orgullo, pero al final, después de mucho rogarle y mucho conversar, acabo cediendo con la condición que no la dejara y me fuera con ella…

"_**Mari, tenemos que hacerlo, tienes que hacerlo"**_

"_**¿Por qué? **_–Me decía la pequeña- _**¿ya no me quieres?"**_

"_**Si te quiero pero no es justo que sigamos así, que sigas tu así, hoy me preocupe mucho cuando no te encontre, por eso he aceptado la propuesta la abuela, nos iremos a vivir con ella, quizás sea lo mejor"**_

La pequeña solo me miró con sus ojos tristes…

"_**De acuerdo **_–Me dijo- _**¿sabes una cosa?"**_

"_**No, dime ¿que es? **_–Le pregunte-_**"**_

"_**Se que no eres ni verdadera mamá, pero aun así te quiero tal como si lo fueras"**_

"_**Y yo a ti también pequeñita **_– le respondí con ternura-_**"**_

"_**Te quiero mucho mami **_–la niña me abrazo y se quedo dormida en mi regazo_**"**_

"_**Y yo a ti también"**_

Ambas nos quedamos dormidas compartiendo el abrigo del calor una con la otra; a la mañana siguiente, Mari se levanto muy temprano, guardo las pocas cosas que teníamos y lo siguiente que hizo fue tratar de despertarme, pero no lo logro del todo…

"_**Mami, ya **__**levántate, ya es de día, témenos que irnos… ¿mami? ¿Mamá? **_–Mari me movía una y otra vez- _**Helga levántate, ya es hora…"**_

Pero a duras penas, pude reaccionar…

"_**Buenos **__**días... Mari"**_

"_**Vamos levántate, hay que irnos **_–Decía preocupada-_**"**_

"_**No me siento bien Mari **_–le conteste- _**no me puedo levantar"**_

La razón era que yo estaba ardiendo en fiebre…

"_**Vete a casa de la abuela yo mas tarde te alcanzo…"**_

Quizás la niña no sabía mucho del mundo, pero era evidente que sabia distinguir cuando alguien estaba enfermo. Mari salio corriendo y no fue por la abuela, en el camino había encontrado a una oficial, a quien a empujones y jaloneos incitó de ir a nuestro refugio con la breve excusa de que su mamá se estaba muriendo…

No puedo decir que tan alta era la fiebre, lo que si se es que estaba muy grave; entre imágenes borrosas, recuerdo que vi el rostro de la oficial quien toco mi frente y noto que estaba muy mal, a los pocos minutos solo escuche algunas voces y sentí que alguien me cargaba. Estuve inconsciente al parecer varios días, y lo deduje fácilmente porque cuándo desperté me vi recostada en una cama de hospital, cuando termine de abrir bien los ojos, lo segundo que percibí fue la mirada curiosa de una chica cuyo perfume me resulto inconfundible…

"_**Hola dormilona ¿ya estas lista para volver a casa?"**_

Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, fue la que me hablo…

"_**Si, creo que si, ya estoy lista para volver a casa **_–le respondí justo después de haberla reconocido-_**"**_

_**Continuara... **_

* * *

Y... ¿que les pareció? ¿conmovidos? yo en lo personal si quede conmovido, creo que en algunos aspectos si me pase de la raya pero eso ya me lo dirán ustedes en sus valiosos reviews.

Pues ahí lo tienen la historia acaba de dar un giro tremendo al parecer Helga va sufrir otro cambio, ¿sera positivo o sera negativo? la respuesta la tienen ustedes y espero que me sigan apoyando con sus comentarios.

De momento solo me decirles que, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y sobre todo espero que me sepan disculpar mi extrema tardanza, pero, justamente hoy termino mis labores académicas de este semestre y básicamente ya empiezo las vacaciones de verano así que tendré algo de tiempo disponible; como sabrán algunos, hace un mes o poco mas tuve un par de problemas uno especifico llamado **"epifanía"** la verdad si que fue muy intensa y este detalle de momento me bloqueo pero ahora ya estoy bien y creo que podemos continuar, de antemano muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes chicos y chicas quienes me han apoyado y seguido desde el principio, muchas gracias.

Ahora bien, yo siempre respondo a los reviews vía PM de FFNet, pero hay algunas veces que no me dejan sus enlaces... en estos casos siempre les doy mi respuesta aquí así que vamos a contestar los reviews...

**chave5001:** Bueno mi estimada amiga, que mas te puedo decir, sigo esperando tus demás reviews jejeje pero descuida hay tiempo para todo Ok. Si es de sorprenderse pero ya ves como son los Pataki de impredecibles. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**isabelita emoxxa:** No te disculpes amiga y ehhh... ya tengo una "Fan Numero Uno" jejeje, muchas gracias amiga y descuida, a veces yo tampoco reviso bien mis mensajes antes de enviarlos es decir la ortografía; te prometo que tratare de ya no hacer sufrir tanto a nuestra rubia adorada Helga jejeje, la historia por su puesto va a dar un giro radical y espero no te lo pierdas ya que por aquí vamos a seguir estando en contacto. De antemano muchas gracias y créeme, para mi no hay inconveniente en el mencionarte en mis comentarios... cuídate mucho.

Bueno pues, por el momento eso esto, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo; por ahora los dejo no sin antes darles las gracias: **teddyetere, rickhunter17, miss romantic2, mimi-serenety, acosta perez jose ramiro, chave5001 y isabelita emoxxa**, y a todos los demás que han leído esta historia y me ha faltado mencionar, pero no crean que es mala intención Ok... a todos ustedes gracias, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	11. Te voy a extrañar mucho

**Crónicas De Helga Geraldine Pataki: Historia De Una Vida**

**Por: Bkpets**

**Chapter 11: ¡Te voy a extrañar mucho!**

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

Como les dije, no se cuanto tiempo habré estado inconsciente pero, por lo que se obviamente fueron varios días. Cuando desperté, lo primero que note, como ya les había dicho, fue que estaba en un hospital; note por supuesto muchos destalles de mi anterior estado inconsciente, por ejemplo yo estaba completamente aseada, de pies a cabeza y por supuesto, solo estaba cubierta con una bata de hospital. Lo siguiente que note es que al parecer todavía estaba bajo observación puesto que aun tenía una sonda con suero intravenoso…

No tenia idea clara en ese momento de cómo había llegado a ese lugar, sin embargo, muy a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido mi memoria aun funcionaba y podía reconocer rostros.

Bien dicen que los aromas son los mejores disparadores de la memoria y si, justo en el momento en que abrí los ojos percibí aquel delicado y fino aroma del perfume favorito de mi antigua compañera de clases de la primaria, como les había comentado, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd me había dado los buenos días ¿o eran tardes? Realmente no lo recuerdo, el caso era que ella fue quien me recibió cuando desperté.

"_**Buenos días dormilona ¿Cómo estas?"**_

"_**Estoy bien gracias **_–le respondí-_**"**_

"_**Que bueno ¿ya esta lista para volver a casa?"**_

"_**Si… creo que si ¡Un momento! ¿**__**Acaso tu…?" **_

"_**Si, eso dije, dime ¿Ya estas lista para volver?"**_

"_**Pues si, pero… ¿**__**Rhonda? ¿Eres tu Rhonda Lloyd?"**_

"_**Así, soy la misma que viste y calza ¡amiga! Que gusto me da el haberte encontrado, te hemos buscado por mucho tiempo y por todas partes"**_

"_**¿Buscado? ¿Quiénes? ¿Por qué? **_–Realmente me había sorprendido aquella aclaración-_**"**_

"_**¿Como que, por que? Pues por que mas habría de ser, pues porque estabas extraviada ¡hay Helga, que feliz estoy! Esto lo tienen que saber todos"**_

Debo admitir que esa reacción de Rhonda me resulto poco usual, de hecho ella se veía radiantemente feliz, no lo se, el caso es que tenia una expresión de satisfacción personal muy clara en el rostro, era obvio que ella me había buscado arduamente; en ese momento yo no sabia los motivos reales, pero uno de los rumores fue que al parecer en alguna navidad pasada recibió la visita de los tres fantasmas de la navidad o algo parecido y, se dice que desde entonces ella cambio mucho su actitud…

"_**Bueno, bueno, por el momento no podemos hacer nada, mas que solo esperar a que te den de alta, casi te nos mueres hace **__**días, da gracias de que aquella niña fue en busca de ayuda"**_

"_**¿Niña? Hay no ¡**__**Mari! ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde esta? Debo ir…. Debo ir por ella"**_

"_**Hey, hey, tranquila Helga, tranquila, ella esta bien ¡tu hija! esta bien"**_

"_**¿Mi hija? Ah si, si, lo entiendo"**_

"_**¿Lo entiendes? **_–pregunto Rhonda- _**que bueno porque yo no ¿en serio es tu hija? Tuya, ¿tuya de tus entrañas?"**_

"_**No **_–le respondí- _**Mari no es de mi sangre pero…"**_

Al decir lo que pretendía decir, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y no era de tristeza, realmente estaba feliz por lo que iba a decir, simplemente sonreí notablemente y conteste…

"… _**Pero si es mi hija, es mi familia, yo soy su mama"**_

Rhonda no cabía en si, recuerdo su expresión, ella estaba tan sorprendida como yo después de estas palabras, ella solo asintió.

"_**De acuerdo, te **__**creeré"**_

"_**¿Qué quieres decir? **_–Pregunte con cierto enfado-_**"**_

"_**No es nada malo si eso es lo que te preocupa, a lo queme refiero es que, a estas alturas de la modernidad y demás, no es nada raro que haya chicas de tu edad con hijos"**_

"_**Descuida, no he hecho nada de lo que me pudiera arrepentir**__** algún día, afortunadamente no hice nada y no me paso nada, salvo el hecho de encontrarme con Mari"**_

"_**Ya veo **_–me respondió Rhonda- _**a propósito de ella, cuéntame ¿Cómo es que la conociste?"**_

Le platique a Rhonda toda mi historia, desde como paso el problema con mi prima hasta como fui a parar en México, y por ende, le conté como conocí a Mari y por supuesto todo lo que viví con ella en aquella gran ciudad, a su vez dentro de esta charla, Rhonda me fue platicando con lujo de detalle el como me encontraron, sucede que, después de que la oficial me encontró y pidió ayuda medica, a mi me trasladaron de urgencia a una clínica cercana; ahí trataron de ubicar quien era pero no tenían como hacerlo realmente hasta que en las preguntas que le hicieron a la entonces pequeña, ella les había dado la clave de cómo identificarme, y esa clave era una llave que yo llevaba conmigo, esa llave, era la lleve de una gaveta que se encontraba en el negocio de "la abuela" y su nieto. Ese pequeño espacio me lo habían prestado y yo era la única que tenia acceso a el.

Antes de que fueran en busca de mis cosas, el destino nos cayo encima a ambas pues era de esperarse que los ojos de las autoridades se posaran en nosotras, es decir, dos niñas, obviamente menores de edad llegan con problemas, una adolescente gravemente enferma llega de urgencia a una clínica y la otra niña de casi cuatro años, llega con la enferma asegurando fervientemente que la enferma es su mama; nada mas imagínense que sucedió después, los servicios sociales infantiles de la localidad nos cayeron encima de inmediato. No se que estudios me habrán hecho mientras estuve inconsciente, pero después de que me trasladaron a un hospital mas especializado, determinaron que no había parentesco sanguíneo entre Mari y yo, y bueno, las preguntas nunca están de mas, por esa misma razón Rhonda había preguntado aun así, si Mari era realmente mi hija.

Volviendo a lo anterior, las autoridades preguntaron a Mari ¿Quién era yo? Pero yo, para ella, mas que su hermana mayor como yo me hacia decir, para ella yo era su mama, y ella sabia de mi lo que cualquier niño o niña sabría de sus padres a esa edad, simplemente conocía mi nombre y mi apellido, esto ultimo, el apellido, dio pie para iniciar una pequeña investigación, pues era obvio que el apellido no era común para la ciudad, así que, indagando mas entre una cosa y la otra, dieron con la pista de la llave y de ahí el resto es historia, las autoridades buscaron en la gaveta indicada por la niña y ahí se toparon con la grata sorpresa de que yo ni siquiera era del país, esta noticia llamo la atención de algunas personas y se puso un aviso, al principio creían que no habría respuesta alguna o al menos pronta, pero creo que un poco de suerte estuvo de mi lado y por ende la noticia fue a dar casualmente y por azares del destino a una pequeña fundación que no tenia mucho tiempo de haberse establecido en la ciudad, era la "Fundación Lloyd de Ayuda y Bienestar en Pro de los Mas Necesitados" ahí ayudaban a todo tipo de personas, ancianos, hombres y mujeres, niños y niñas, etc., pero su principal objetivo era la búsqueda de niñas y niños extraviados, la fundación tenia ya algo de fama en Norte América y no tenían mas de un año de haber empezado labores en otros países, además supe en ese entonces que había tenido éxito desde su inicio, al haber encontrado a algunos desaparecidos, pero creo que su mayor éxito y triunfo fue el de haberme encontrado; de hecho, hablando de la "Fundación Lloyd" la familia Lloyd, se había vuelto algo así como de ideología filantrópica, es decir, en base a su fortuna, trataban de hacer algún bien social y una base fundamental fue el encontrarme. La fundación nació gracias a que Phoebe pidió apoyo y ayuda a la familia Lloyd para lograr encontrarme, supe que tomo algún tiempo en madurarse la propuesta pero gracias a la determinación de la madre de Rhonda, la familia termino accediendo y así, con el fin inicial de localizarme, la fundación fue creciendo poco a poco hasta ser lo que es hoy y vean, después de algún tiempo sus esfuerzos al fin han tenido frutos al encontrarme.

Esa es la historia de cómo me encontraron, gracias a una circular de servicios sociales Rhonda se entero de mi presencia en la ciudad y fue así como dieron conmigo, afortunadamente Rhonda estaba de visita en la ciudad junto con sus padres, fue por esta razón el que habían encontrado y trasladado a otro hospital.

Rhonda, después de un rato se marcho y yo me quede en la habitación del hospital un par de días mas pues aun me tenían en observación. Cuando por fin me dieron de alta, lo primero que hice fue preguntar por Mari pero nadie me quería dar razón alguna sobre la niña; obviamente Rhonda y sus padres, en compañía de una persona de servicio social fueron por mi al hospital, por causas que aun desconozco, la investigación sobre como es que fui a dar a aquella ciudad, no prosiguió mas después de mi alta, sin embargo, por causas legales y demás, la familia Lloyd se quedo con mi custodia total mientras me llevaban de regreso a Hillwood, ellos se hicieron cargo de mi, de todo a todo y Rhonda disfruto mucho al parecer el llevarme de compras, debo admitir que fue grandiosa aquella ocasión, después de todo, yo ya conocía la vida de una forma y ahora gracias al apoyo de los Lloyd, tenia la oportunidad de conocer la vida de otro modo, aun así, durante ese tiempo que fueron en realidad un par de días, yo seguía sin tener razón alguna sobre Mari y cada vez que preguntaba a Rhonda sobre el asunto, ella hábilmente lograba cambiar la conversación y terminábamos hablando de otra cosa por su puesto…

"_**Bien **__**Helga ¿Qué te parece todo esto?"**_

"_**Realmente, realmente todo esto es genial **_–le respondí con entusiasmo- _**y ciertamente no se como agradecerte todo, a ti y a tus padres"**_

"_**Descuida no nos lo agradezcas, lo hemos hecho con gusto"**_

"_**¡Rhonda! ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?**__**"**_

"_**Si claro, pero si es sobre **__**Mari, ya sabes mi respuesta"**_

"_**No, no, ahora no es sobre ella, es decir, espero que no me lo tomes a mal pero…"**_

"_**¿Pero?"**_

"_**Bueno pues… ¿Por qué ahora eres tan amable conmigo?"**_

"_**Ja, ja, ja, hay Helga, ya te habías tardado en preguntarme eso, descuida amiga, entiendo tu pregunta, pero bueno, como dice la canción, ya lo pasado pasado, aun recuerdo muy bien como era yo, se que nunca fui de las mas humildes de las personas, pero creo que el tiempo lo puede todo, solamente recuerdo que un día me levante y me dije a mi misma ¡Rhonda, es tiempo de que hagas algo de provecho! Y heme aquí, desde entonces junto con mis padres he tratado poco a poco de hacer algo bueno y de provecho, y ve, después de tanto tiempo al fin te hemos encontrado"**_

"_**Ya veo, gracias, eres una buena amiga"**_

Rhonda tenia razón en algo, la vida con el tiempo se las arregla para poner cada cosa en su lugar y en orden, y ya lo creo así, puesto que al igual que Rhonda, el tiempo cambio de buen modo mi presente vida.

Para ese día, no contamos nada más y yo aun un poco débil por mi recuperación, me fui a dormir temprano. A la mañana siguiente, me despertó un delicioso aroma proveniente del exquisito desayuno que alguien me había preparado, por un momento creo que había sido traído por el servicio de la familia, pero mientras yo aun me incorporaba y habría bien lo ojos, la voz de una pequeña niña me ilumino el día al instante…

"_**Uhaaammm…, que sueño, y uhmmm,**__** huele muy bien"**_

"_**Buenos **__**días mami, espero que te guste lo que te traje"**_

"_**¿**__**Mari**__**? ¿Mari, eres tú? ¡Eres tu Mari! Te extrañe tanto…**__**"**_

En ese momento me fue imposible el no llorar, llore de alegría al ver nuevamente a mi pequeña hermanita bebe.

"_**Yo **__**también te extrañe mucho **_–me contesto con su entrecortadas palabras_**"**_

Tan solo el recordar la fuerza con la que me abrazo aquel día, me hace esbozar una sonrisa como la que no se imaginan que tengo ahora, desde que me habían internado en aquel hospital hasta varios días después de mi alta, no había vuelto a ver a Mari, su presencia me hizo entender por fin que yo no estaba sola y por su puesto, yo ahora si me sentía con suerte, con mucha suerte y realmente feliz.

La razón del porque no me habían permitido verla era por dos situaciones, la primera era por que tenia que estabilizar tanto mi estado físico y de saludo, como mi estado emocional. El otro motivo era porque estaban arreglando mi situación legal, y por su puesto la situación de Mari, afortunadamente tal y como lo hicieron conmigo, los Lloyd se habían hecho cargo de la pequeña. El ver nuevamente a Mari me alegro como ya les dije, toda mi vida; cuando nos vimos esa mañana, por un momento no nos reconocimos, fue realmente un momento peculiar y gracioso, tan acostumbradas estábamos a nuestra pobre desgracias que, el vernos de algún modo bien aseadas y bien arregladas, de momento se nos hacia extraño, muy graciosos pero a la ves extraño.

Con la llegada de Mari ese día, llegaron también nuevas y no muy agradables noticias, esa mañana después del desayuno, fui de algún modo llamada por los padres de Rhonda, yo no lo sabia, pero ese día era muy importante para todos.

Los Lloyd, a los pocos días de haberme encontrado, habían tomado la determinación de llevarme de regreso a hillwood, de hecho, me gustase o no, ellos me llevarían de regreso a casa, sin embargo, había un pequeño detalle llamado Mari con el cual no habían contado. Según lo que me habían platicado, era que debido a que yo era de otra nacionalidad los trámites podían agilizarse un poco y así fue, los tramites para sacarme del país y regresarme a casa estaban listos y autorizados pero, había un problema ¿Qué hacer con Mari? Como les dije, los Lloyd no contaron con que yo no estaría sola y de hecho cuando comencé a convivir con ellos yo ya se los había hecho entender, yo no estaba sola, Mari ahora era mi familia y yo no podía dejarla, desafortunadamente la respuesta fue un rotundo ¡No! Y de hecho fue respuesta negativa no por el motivo de no querer ayudarla, al contrario, en esos días en que no vi a la pequeña, la familia Lloyd había movido cielo, mar y tierra para logar la autorización de llevarla con nosotros pero, desgraciadamente el tramite para su caso, era mucho mas complejo y quizás mas delicado que el mió, en ese momento lo señores Lloyd me dijeron que no podían hacer mucho por ella.

La noticia de la separación realmente me afecto, yo creo que me encariñe con ella mas de lo que muchos se hubieran imaginado; esa ocasión no dije nada mas, pero era obvia mi decepción al principio, y no se los voy a negar, la idea de huir nuevamente y llevarme conmigo a Mari me paso una y otra vez por la cabeza, y estuve tentada de escaparme con ella pero, después de mucho meditarlo y razonar los pro y los contra, llegue a la lógica conclusión de que tenia 0% de de pros y 100% de contras, era obvio que no había nada de bueno en escaparme, nada de nada y por supuesto, no era justo, no para mi, mas bien, no era justo para Mari y por supuesto, no era justo para los Lloyd el que yo les pagara de esa forma tan estúpida y egoísta, imagínense, después del cruel castigo que yo misma me había provocado al escaparme la primera vez, al fin ya me habían perdonado y ahora pretendía cometer otra tontería, no, claro que no, no podía permitirlo, así tuve que desistir de mis ideas negativas y aceptar el hecho de que Mari tendría un destino diferente al mío.

Francamente yo no lo hubiera querido así, pero fue a mí a quien le toco la responsabilidad de darle la mala noticia a Mari…

"_**¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿**__**Yo porque? ¿Por qué debo hacerlo yo?"**_

"_**Se que es difícil **__**Helga **_–me dijo la señora Lloyd- _**pero es necesario que tu le des la noticia a la pequeña, a Mari ¡a tu hija! Helga querida, sabemos de la relación tan estrecha que se ha formado entre ustedes pero debes entender que Mari necesita un futuro mejor, además piensa en esto, si creces con ella, con ella como tu hija, debes comprender que son muchas las dificultades que tendrás que afrontar, se que no te importa la opinión de la gente, y eso es una fortaleza tuya, pero tu aun eres una niña, una adolescente y como tal debes de terminar de madurar, de crecer y disfrutar de todo lo que aun te hace falta ver de la vida, y son cosas que desafortunadamente no podrías disfrutar si te animas a hacerte de responsabilidades que están fuera de tu edad…"**_

La señora Lloyd tenía mucha razón, después de todo yo seguía siendo una niña, una niña que estaba demasiado apegada a otra niña…

"_**A**__** demás Helga **_–ahora comenzaba el señor Lloyd- _**temo decirte que por el bien de la pequeña y de ti también, debemos separarlas, la pequeña esta muy aferrada a ti por que cree que tu eres su madre y de eso realmente no hay mucho problema pero no deja de ser un detalle que hay que canalizar bien, por salud mental de las dos, principalmente por tu salud mental"**_

Y de igual forma el señor Lloyd también tenia razón, por su parte Rhonda no dijo nada puesto que todo lo que se tenía que decir, sus padres ya lo habían dicho…

Como les dije, a mi me toco la responsabilidad de hablar con Mari; el día que lo hice, que mas bien fue el día siguiente después de aquella charla, lleve a Mari a pasear por todos lados y de paso, a recoger algunas cosas que había dejado en casa de la abuela. Al principio, la abuela y su nieto no nos reconocieron, y era obvio, había un cambio de aspecto tremendo, sin embargo, la sorpresa no duro mucho y efectivamente a ambas nos recocieron como antes…

La abuela y su nieto se habían enterado de nuestro interesante destino gracias a los periódicos, aunque increíble pareciera nuestra suerte, al ser encontradas por los Lloyd fue noticia de varios días.

Como era de esperarse, de algún modo quien sufrió mas con la despedida fue aquel muchacho quien siempre me tendió su mano pero, era solo cuestión de tiempo el que nuestras vidas tomarían rumbos diferentes en algún momento, y así fue, yo regresaría por fin a Hillwood. Las cosas que me lleve eran por supuesto todo mi equipo de exploradora que había guardado en la mochila que tenia y que con el tiempo había dado a guardar a la abuela, entre otras de mis cosas se hallaba el paquete que mis amigas de la tropa de exploradoras me habían dado, no se porque razón había sido pero durante todo ese tiempo nunca me atreví a ver lo que había dentro; tome el resto de mis identificaciones, algunos cachivaches y depuse de despedirme por ultima vez, me fui con Mari del lugar, a la abuela y a su nieto, nunca mas los volví a ver.

Pase el día con Mari, fuimos a todos lados creo yo, y por fin antes del atardecer, llego el momento en que ya tenia que hablar con ella…

"_**Mari ¿Qué opinas de todo esto?"**_

"_**Yo creo que bien **_–me decía con sus palabras entrecortadas-_**"**_

"_**Mari, hay algo que debo decirte"**_

"_**Se lo que es, te vas a ir ¿verdad?"**_

Realmente me sorprendió de sobremanera su respuesta, pero a pesar de todo considere que seria inútil indagar en los detalles…

"_**Así es pequeña, me tengo que ir, tengo que regresar a mi ciudad y desafortunadamente no te puedo llevar"**_

"_**Te voy a extrañar mucho **_–me dijo la pequeña Mari-_**"**_

Mari me abrazo fuertemente y en mi regazo sentí caer sus lágrimas…

"_**No llores **__**Mari, yo también te voy a extrañar mucho, sabes, te quiero regalar algo muy especial, toma, esto es para ti, es para que te acuerdes de mi siempre…"**_

Lo que le di no era otra cosa mas que mi vieja osa de felpa, aquella con un listón rosa, uno que le puse y que era muy similar al que yo usaba en ese entonces, aquella osa la recuerdo muy bien, muchos durante mi niñez decían y creían que yo no era una niña por como me comportaba pero lo que muchos no sabían era que como tal, yo también hacia cosas de niña, y por su puesto me divertía como tal, pensaba como tal y obviamente jugaba como tal… un ejemplo claro era por supuesto aquel pequeño juego de té que tenia y que tanto me gustaba, con el jugaba y recuerdo también que incluía a mi preciada osa de felpa e inclusive a la muñeca de trapo que tenia colgada detrás de la puerta de mi habitación…

El darle mi vieja osa de felpa me lleno de muchos gratos recuerdos tales como los que les conté ahora…

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Bueno, bueno aquí estoy yo de nuevo, presentándoles a todos ustedes chicas y chicos, la continuación de esta historia, como ya lo habrán notado, la historia esta dando un cambio radical, y con esto les anuncio que comenzamos la segunda mitad de la historia, para empezar el nivel de dramatizacion disminuirá un poco ¿que quiero decir? ¡simple! ya no haré sufrir mucho a Helga, comenzara a tener su verdaderos ratos de felicidad ¿como ve? ¿que opinan? ¿les gusta la idea? ¿o seguimos como va?.

Lo que si es un hecho es que a petición de muchos, respecto de comentarios anteriores, Helga tendrá algunos romances, pero ustedes preguntaran ¿Por que? ¿Como? o ¿Con quien? pues ahhh... eso se los dejo a sugerencia suya; por si existiera la mas mínima duda **"Ene O" N-O ¡NO!**, no me estoy quedando sin ideas, solamente quiero complacerlos con un capricho que algunos me han pedido... Ok.. así que, ¿que esperan de los siguientes capítulos? ¿un romance con Arnold? ¿Cero Romances? ¿Romance con algún chico Nuevo? ¿Que? yo ya tengo algo planeado, pero son ustedes quienes tienen el comentario adecuado, diría yo... bueno ya mejor no los aturdo mas y de momento paso a responder los reviews que me faltaron...

**isabelita emoxxa:** Mi estima amiga y fan numero uno, pase lo que pase, te prometo que voy a terminar esta historia, de eso puedes estar segura... bueno, lo de la epifanía ya quedo atrás y si me ayudo mucho; por lo de Mari... pues creo que en este capitulo se menciona ya que es lo que sucede con ella, solo espero que no me vayas a querer comer vivo por que básicamente la saque de la jugada muy pronto pero descuida, hay una sorpresa para el siguiente capitulo... Gracias mi estimada amiga.

**hel201:** Te comprendo a la perfección a veces yo también hago maratones de lectura y se me olvida firmar algunas historias pero bueno, el caso es que has leído la historia y eso para mi es suficiente, así que te agradezco tu apoyo y espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios por aquí... gracias.

**stephanie:** Ok amiga... que bueno que te guste esta historia y si, la voy a continuar... quizás ahora tarde un poco entre capitulo y capitulo pero te aseguro que la voy a terminar... gracias por tu comentario.

**Vivian Alejandra:** Ups... amiga mía, creo que solamente te di malas noticias, si lees este capitulo notaras que hubo cambio radical en la secuencia y desafortunadamente Helga no se puede quedar con Mari... hay muchos problemas a tras fondo... pero descuida ya tengo algo planeado para mas adelante y espero seguir contando con tus comentarios... gracias.

Bueno, solo como comentario final, déjenme decirles que estoy muy contento de haya habido muy buena reacción tanto por el Lado maternal de Helga como por la inclusión de Mari en la historia, fíjense que no creí que fuera a haber buena aceptación y por lo visto si que la hubo y de antemano muchas gracias por su apoyo... lo de Rhonda, si que fue una sorpresa verdad jejeje... así lo esperaba y resulto como imagine... desde ya debo decirles que Rhonda va jugar un papel muy importante en la vida de Helga y créanlo, sera muy importante... tanto como lo es su lado maternal...

Por ultimo debo agradecer a los que firmaron el capitulo anterior:

**acosta perez jose ramiro**,** hel201**,** isabelita emoxxa**,** karypheebs**,** Yukime Hiwatari**,** mimi-serenety**,** teddyetere**,** rickhunter17**,** MaryMorante**, **stephanie **y** Vivian Alejandra**

A todos ustedes, gracias. Soy Bkpets y los saludo desde la Ciudad de México.


	12. Amigas ahora, enemigas por siempre

**Crónicas De Helga Geraldine Pataki: Historia De Una Vida**

**Por: Bkpets**

**Chapter 12: Amigas ahora, enemigas por siempre**

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

Después de que le di mi vieja osa de felpa a Mari, emprendimos el camino de regreso puesto que ya se estaba haciendo algo tarde, no lo sé, pero aun me sigo preguntando ¿Cómo es que después de tanto tiempo aun seguía conservando aquella osa de felpa? osa a la cual le había puesto yo un pequeño moño rosa similar al mío, quizás había sido por la nostalgia o algo por el estilo, pero lo que si me pregunto yo es porque no la deje junto con mis otras cosas de Hillwood o en casa de mi prima, creo que nunca lo sabré.

El resto del día concluyo normal y para el fin de semana justo después de terminar de empacar todo, llego el momento de despedirnos; al lugar donde estábamos viviendo por la mañana llegaron algunas personas, unas de ellas algo maduras, por su puesto fueron recibidos por los Lloyd, yo en lo personal no tenia idea de quienes eran todas esas personas, pero por lo visto, Rhonda y sus padres si los conocían, junto a ellos venían un par de trabajadores sociales, de momento me sorprendí mucho pues no había nadie mas por quien ir sino solamente por Mari; después de una larga charla y demás, los trabajadores sociales hicieron su trabajo y por fin se llevaron a Mari, recuerdo muy bien que llore mucho por ella, tanto que no supe cuando se fueron las personas que habían venido también. Estas personas eran conocidos de la familia Lloyd pero en ese momento no estaban presentes ahí mas que por el simple hecho de resolver negocios financieros y demás. El día que se llevaron a Mari fue un sábado de marzo y nosotros como tal debía ser, al día siguiente, es decir el domingo, partimos de la ciudad de México en un avión que nos llevaría de regreso a los Estados Unidos, por su puesto con destino a Hillwood en el estado de Washington.

Debo reconocer que fue un viaje de algún modo largo, francamente no me tome la molestia en ir contando las horas, pero lo que si es cierto es que muy a pesar del viaje yo me sentía muy nerviosa y a la vez emocionada de por fin poder regresar a casa.

Ese domingo que partimos, nuestro vuelo había salido pasado ya el medio día y nosotros llegamos ya muy avanzada la tarde, increíblemente cuando llegamos nadie nos recibió, era algo así como si nadie hubiera sabido que llegaríamos, o mas bien era como si nadie supiera que yo estaba de regreso en Hillwood y eso, sinceramente para mi era una terrible decepción, de momento no dije nada, solo ante las preguntas de Rhonda respondí que me sentía emocionada de volver a casa.

A las pocos minutos de haber salido del aeropuerto llegamos a la residencia Lloyd y ahí por segunda vez esperaba un recibimiento pero todo seguí igual, de hecho, la única persona que nos recibió era la chica del servicio que se había quedado en la casa, de nueva cuenta volví a quedarme en la decepción…

"_**Bien chicas, llegamos a casa **_–Dijo la mamá de Rhonda- _**Helga ponte cómoda, estás en tu casa"**_

"_**Gracias **_–respondí-_**"**_

"_**Ven Helga, ven conmigo te mostrare tu habitación"**_

Afortunadamente la casa de los Lloyd era grande y la habitación que me habían dado era del mismo tamaño que la habitación de Rhonda, yo creo que era por que se habían comunicado a la casa con anticipación porque cuando entramos a dicha habitación, esta, estaba en perfecto orden y muy bien aseada, era obvio que me estaban esperando…

"_**Que tal **__**Helga ¿Qué opinas?"**_

"_**Opino que es muy linda, gracias por todo"**_

"_**Descuida, ahora ven, vamos por tus cosas, te ayudare a instalarte"**_

¿Instalarme? Francamente esa palabra me sorprendió, digo, yo no esperaba quedarme a vivir con ellos, de hecho esta donde yo sabia, los Lloyd habían tomado la responsabilidad sobre mi, solo mientras me llevaban de regreso a Hillwood, y ahora que ya lo habían hecho, no tenían mas responsabilidad conmigo, eso suponía yo, y por su puesto solo era cuestión de tiempo el que los servicios sociales del pueblo me cayeran encima, a parte de todo esto, cuando Rhonda me hablo, yo solo me quede de pie sin decir nada…

"_**Vamos **__**Helga ¿Helga, te encuentras bien? **_–Pregunto Rhonda-_**"**_

"_**Si, si me encuentro bien"**_

Rhonda me observo con determinación.

"_**Bueno, es suficiente, dime que sucede"**_

En realidad yo no quería hablar pero mi sola expresión hablaba por mi misma.

"_**La verdad **__**Rhonda, es que yo…"**_

"_**¡No! ya se por donde vas"**_

¿En serio? ¿lo sabia? si era verdad que lo sabia, eso hubiera sido un plus de parte de ella, la chica era lista y un poco inteligente en ese entonces, sin embargo, lo bonita que era y lo elegante que suele ser, no le quita para nada lo despistada… Rhonda no sabía lo que realmente me pasaba…

"_**Eh… en serio tu… sabes que yo…"**_

"_**Si, se lo que te pasa, mira **__**Helga, no te preocupes que yo mañana me hago cargo de hacerte un perfecto cambio de look ¿de acuerdo?"**_

Si en algún momento considere un rastro de inteligencia en Rhonda, ese comentario me lo arrebato por completo…

"_**Ehmmm… si, claro, me **__**gustaría un nuevo corte de cabello"**_

"_**Que bueno que aceptaras **_–dijo Rhonda-_**"**_

Y en serio, hablando de esto si que me hacia falta un buen corte de cabello, hasta donde recuerdo, la ultima vez que me había arreglado el cabello había sido cuando estuve viviendo un par de meses con mis amigos del circo, recuerdo que la señora Virginia Wheist me lo había arreglado pero de ese entonces al entonces de la familia Lloyd, habían pasado prácticamente dos años, ahora estaría por cumplir los 16 y créanme, cuando era niña mi cabello llegaba poco a bajo de los hombros y en ese momento, el cabello me llegaba casi a la cintura, imagínense solo lo largo, tan solo yo, era un poco mas alta que Rhonda así que, en verdad que si era demasiado cabello, era casi seguro que saldrían un par de pelucas con todo ese cabello…

Después de lo ultimo que me había dicho Rhonda, ella había salido y no había tardado mas de 5 segundos en volver a la habitación, cuando lo hizo me hablo con otro tono de conversación…

"_**¡**__**Helga!"**_

"_**Si **_–respondí-_**"**_

"_**Helga, no estés triste, se que no es precisamente lo que esperabas y estoy consciente de que no somos propiamente tu familia, pero aun así, estoy segura que te acostumbraras, no imagino todo lo que has pasado, pero te aseguro que todo va a cambiar a partir de ahora, y estoy muy feliz de que vivirás ahora con nosotros"**_

"_**Gracias por todo"**_

"_**No tienes porque, sabes, aun recuerdo el día que te despediste de todos nosotros en la primaria, recuerdo que me dijiste que te hubiera gustado que hubiéramos sido amigas aunque fuera una vez, me alegra saber que, aunque sigamos siendo enemigas por siempre, también seamos amigas ahora"**_

Ante tal comentario me acerque a ella y tocando su hombro simplemente le regale una sonrisa…

Algo que de algún modo siempre llamo mucho mi atención por parte de Rhonda era el hecho de lo impredecible que solía ser, es decir, a veces tenia cambios muy drásticos de humor, tanto como podía estar tranquila en un instante como en cuestión de segundos podía estar totalmente furiosa y esta ocasión no era la excepción, Rhonda, después de mostrarse muy seria, cambio rápidamente su actitud y se mostró muy animada, algo que siempre me agrado, era ver los rostros felices de la gente pues me hacían pensar que tanto ellos como yo, no teníamos preocupación alguna.

"_**Bueno, bueno **_–Decía Rhonda- _**ya basta de charlas, vamos ya por tus maletas y el resto de tus cosas, para así instalarte bien en tu habitación"**_

"_**Si de acuerdo"**_

"_**Vamos, date prisa porque después iremos a cenar a un restaurante muy elegante"**_

Rhonda no cambio mucho, aun después de tanto tiempo seguía manteniendo su fiel actitud al respecto de la elegancia. En fin, a jaloneos y empujones llevamos mis cosas a la habitación, de momento no sacamos nada, solamente me apresure a darme una breve arreglada y salimos de inmediato. Ese día lo pase estupendo, era obvio que tenia bastante tiempo de no disfrutar de una vida así, lo que mas me sorprendió fue que no fuimos a ningún lugar fino como lo eran el Chez Piere o el Chez París, no, no, al lugar que fuimos era un pequeño restaurante, uno sin muchos lujos pero aun así, muy elegante y con un exquisito toque familiar, era el restaurante de Madame Cucú, un restaurante italiano, familiar de hecho, la comida era exquisita y de ahí, el resto es historia, volvimos a celebrar mi regreso, volvimos a la casa y todos a dormir…

A la mañana siguiente, y yo sin esperarlo, justo después de haberme despertado, Rhonda entro intempestivamente a mi habitación, me dio un gran susto pues estaba mudándome de ropa y realmente en ese momento me trapo en paños menores…

"_**Buenos **__**días"**_

"_**Hey, cierra la puerta **_–le dije con cierta molestia-_**"**_

"_**Ja, ja… no te enojes, además no tienes nada que yo como mujer no haya visto antes ¿o si? ¡Somos chicas! no te pasara nada"**_

"_**Si… si, como digas, de todas formas procura tocar antes"**_

"_**De acuerdo, lo tendré en mente"**_

"_**Bueno, ya casi estoy lista, voy en seguida"**_

"_**¡Lista! ¿**__**Pues que pretendes chica? Solo ponte unos jeans y una blusa, mamá y papá no están en casa, salieron desde muy temprano, así que solo estamos tu y yo, ven, te prometí un cambio de look y no me iré con un no por respuesta, date prisa, desayunaremos fuera y además tenemos programada ya una cita en el spa"**_

Y ahí lo tienen _¿pueden notar la diferencia que hay entre tenerlo todo y tener nada? Yo si lo noto y créanme, realmente no hay diferencia alguna, solo el hecho de que por un lado eres rico y por el otro simplemente eres pobre, lo interesante del asunto es que en ambos lados de la moneda, uno tiene la obligación de mantenerse con vida._

Ese día lunes, Rhonda y yo salimos alrededor de las 11 de la mañana, francamente yo esperaba encontrarme con alguno de mis viejos amigos, me intrigaba tanto el ver qué tanto habían cambiado cada uno de los integrantes de la pandilla, extrañamente por mas que lo intente no logre ver a nadie, ni siquiera a Phoebe, ni a Arnold, ni a Gerald y aunque increíble pareciera, tampoco logre ver a Nadine y eso me extraño de sobremanera pues, se suponía que ella y Rhonda eran mejores amigas. De momento me deje llevar por Rhonda, después de un ligero desayuno en una cafetería cercana, deje que Rhonda hiciera y deshiciera conmigo y vaya pues, después del spa y el supuesto cambio de look, llegue a la conclusión de que por fin todo al parecer había terminado y ahora comenzaba el martirio de la adolescencia, recuerdo que cuando me vi al espejo en aquel salón de belleza al que Rhonda me llevo, todo lo que había vivido hasta entonces paso frente a mi poco a poco esfumándose tan solo para dejar ver a una joven muy familiar de rostro y facciones, era algo así como ver a Miriam y a Olga juntas en una sola persona pero con la edad que yo tenia, de algún modo era inevitable pensar que ya había crecido y que, me gustase o no, yo tendría que aceptar el hecho de que me pareciera mucho a ellas…

Como tal, llego la tarde, eran alrededor de las 5 o 6 de aquel lunes, que por cierto, Rhonda estaba aprovechando las tres semanas que logro obtener de permiso en la preparatoria, permiso referente a mi causa, eso explicaría por que estaba tan despreocupada por la escuela, en fin, cuando Rhonda y yo llegamos, notamos que el auto de sus padres ya estaba ahí, por consiguiente seria obvio que ya estarían en casa, la primera en entrar fue Rhonda y después yo, pero justo cuando encendimos las luces, sentí como el flash de una cámara fotográfica me cegó de momento y después se escucho un estruendoso grito…

"_**¡Sorpresa!"**_

No lo podía creer, todos estaban ahí, me habían preparado una recepción sorpresa, no tienen idea de lo feliz que estaba de ver por fin, después de tanto tiempo a mis amigos, mis viejos amigos, ahí estaban, Stinky, Sid, Harold, Curly, Lila, Sheena, incluso Patty, Brainy, Gerald, obviamente Rhonda, Nadine y por su puesto Arnold y Phoebe, cuando los vi, prácticamente corrí hacia ellos y ciertamente me fue imposible el no llorar, realmente los había extrañado mucho…

"_**¡Arnold! ¡**__**Phoebe! Chicos, son ustedes, los extrañe tanto"**_

"_**Helga **_–me hablo Phoebe- _**yo también te extrañe tanto"**_

Me aferre a Phoebe como nunca antes lo había hecho, tanto la había extrañado que no quería soltarme de ella y muy a pesar de lo sucedió en lo anterior, también seguía aferrada a Arnold, _increíblemente ya no me avergonzaba en lo absoluto el que supieran lo que aun sentía por el, su calor y aroma me cautivaban todavía y por su puesto mi corazón en ese momento latía tan fuerte y tan rápido que no me hubiera importado morir en ese momento si con eso me desvanecía yo en un profundo sueño feliz…_

Después de unos minutos el recibimiento continúo y pase a saludar a todos, la mayoría habían cambiado mucho, algunos más altos que otros y por supuesto, unos mas apuestos que otros…

Si, si, debo reconocerlo, arnold ha sido siempre el amor de mi vida, pero eso no impide que el me sienta atraída por otros chicos y créanlo, Gerald no estaba tan mal que digamos, hasta Eugene se veía apuesto _muy a pesar, que a pesar del tiempo el pobre tonto, seguía siendo un tonto, tonto y con mala suerte, él seguía siendo el rey de los tontos._

Las chicas, bueno, todas somos listas y lindas, pero Lila, si ya era linda cuando niña, dios mío, esta chica al parecer había sido hecha a diseño, creo que ninguna chica ahí presente se le comparaba y es mas, ni siquiera competencia le hacíamos; al principio había considerado que ante mi ausencia, no seria nada extraño que lila y Arnold fueran pareja porque eso si, arnold muy a pesar de seguir siendo un cabeza de balón, pues… si que había mejorado bastante, recuerdo que cuando éramos niños yo era mas alta que él y ahora, era todo lo contrario. Con respecto de la pareja, fue una fortuna para mi el saber que las únicas parejas declaradas eran Phoebe y Gerald, Harold y Patty, Sheena y Eugene… fuera de ahí no había mas peligro.

La reunión duro bastante y ante todo esto, inclusive a la familia de Rhonda, y Rhonda por consiguiente, les narre toda mi travesía, desde como viaje y me perdí entre Hillwood y Seattle, también como recorrí todo el país con mis amigos del circo y por fin como aprendí a sobrevivir en México, todos consideraban increíble este hecho, increíble e interesante y mas aun cuando les conté sobre el caso de mi pequeña Mari, por ahí entre comentarios y demás escuche de todo, desde frases de apoyo, hasta reclamos y recriminaciones al respecto de la niña, la conclusión fue que el separarnos fue la mejor decisión.

Al caer la noche, cada quien se retiro a su casa, Phoebe prometió visitarme al siguiente día por la tarde y yo, simplemente a indicación de la familia, me fui a dormir temprano pues al siguiente día, me esperaban ya varias actividades, entre ellas la visita de una persona muy importante.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**Hey todos... ¿que ta? ¿les gusto? yo espero que si por que evidentemente a mi si me gusto jejeje, bueno ante todo y como siempre debo agradecerles su apoyo, esta historia la hago para ustedes, ya que si no fuera por sus valiosos comentarios simplemente no se que hubiera hecho. Bueno, se que a muchos de ustedes no les agrado mucho el que hubiera sacado a la pequeña Mari de la historia, pero créanme hay aspecto un psicológico en la historia por parte de Helga y por ese motivo tome aquella decisión, pero bueno eso no significa que va a estar fuera de la historia al cien por ciento, no, claro que no, Mari seguiré influyendo en la vida de nuestra rubia favorita en al menos un par de capítulos mas, así que espero seguir contando con sus valiosos comentarios, ahora bien pasando a lo demás, voy a responder los reviews que me faltaron Ok...**

**isabelita emoxxa:** Amiga... se que ya te respondí el review vía MP pero aun asi te quiero mencionar jejeje, se que me vi un poco malo al separar a Mari de Helga pero ambos sabemos que era necesario... ya veras que esto tiene una razón de ser y créeme lo que esta por suceder sera sorprendente... gracias por incondicional apoyo.

**Vivian Alejandra:** Exacto, habrán celos, y por su puesto mucha fricción; bueno fricciones no habran muchas pero si habrán situación adversas, en detalle aquí es que, Helga se enfrentara a la madurez y arnold tendra que lidiar mucho con ella, jejeje de los romances, este tema aun sigue madurandose pero si, habran sorpresas... tu comentario es muy cierto, Helga es una niña y no se puede hacer cargo de otra... sera muy duro y muy dificil, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

**hel201:** Ante todo, muchas gracias por el cumplido, honor que me haces con tus buenas palabras y por eso te prometo que, hallare la forma de solucionar este dilema jejeje, habran varias sorpresas adelante, y créeme tienes razón mucho de sufrimiento no es bueno, por eso decidí dar un cambio pero bueno, el detalle Mari es por el motivo que ya se ha comentado, Helga aun es una niña y no se puede hacer cargo de otra y menos ahora en esta nueva etapa de su vida... Muchas gracias nuevamente, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y créeme despues de un par de semanas mi musa regreso jejeje yo creo que se había ido de vacaciones.

**Shun2007:** Muchas gracias, me agrada saber que te ha gustado la historia, te aseguro que de ahora en adelante Helga ya no sufrirá mucho. Si hay algo que te puedo asegurar es que si habrán romances pero mas adelante, de momento espero que haya gustado este capitulo... gracias.

Bueno con esto me despido no sin antes mencionar a todos los que firmaron el capitulo anterior, muchas gracias: **Yukime Hiwatari**, **Ritsuko-nee**, **isabelita emoxxa**, **Shun2007**, **mimi-serenety**, **teddyetere**, **acosta perez jose ramiro**, **hel201**, **Vivian Alejandra.**

A todos ustedes gracias, hasta el próximo capitulo.


	13. Feliz cumpleaños

**Crónicas De Helga Geraldine Pataki: Historia De Una Vida**

** Por: Bkpets **

**Chapter 13: Feliz Cumpleaños **

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

Aun básicamente era inicio de semana, era martes por su puesto y las personas que según los señores Lloyd habían ido a visitarme no eran nadie más y nadie menos que las personas de servicios sociales y uno que otro torpe reportero que se colaron por la noticia; si, si lo se, se que este tema de mi situación legal y demás asuntos referentes a mi persona con respecto a servicio social e infantil ya esta muy trillado y se que quizás ya se están aburriendo, pero descuiden este será el ultimo relato referente a esta temática tan triste, nahhh… no será el ultimo, pero ya hablando en serio, esto de las adopciones y todo ese rollo que ha sido parte fundamental de mi vida, aun seguirán latentes por mucho tiempo mas.

Esa mañana vi varios rostros de los cuales reconocí a ni uno excepto claro el de una señora, la señora Alissa Wordswood, esa ocasión le sonreí de tal forma que, era evidente que muy a pesar de todo, conscientemente o inconscientemente yo la había extrañado.

Para realidades la vida algunos reproches no se hicieron esperar por su puesto, después de una considerable charla, las bienvenidas correspondientes y por su puesto la valoración respecto a mi estado emocional, físico y demás, creo que llegamos a la conclusión de que mi escapatoria fue una completa locura, esa fue la razón del reproche bien otorgado y con un buen fundamento.

"_**Bueno, bueno, el caso aquí es que ya estas de vuelta en casa"**_

"_**Así es, y todo se lo debo de agradecer a Rhonda y sus padres"**_

Aclaro, las anteriores líneas y las que siguen son parte de una entrevista de rutina, privada por cierto, bueno solo privada durante algún tiempo, entrevista de rutina que me hizo la señora Wordswood.

"_**Así lo veo Helga según el reporte que tengo ellos no solo te trajeron de vuelta a Hillwood"**_

"_**N**__**o, no solo eso, cuando me hallaron, yo estaba muy grave y casi muero por una enfermedad, pero ellos se hicieron cargo de todo, atención medica alimentos ropa, todo, inclusive me han ofrecido una habitación aquí en su casa, pero se que todo esto es temporal **_–dije con resignación-_**"**_

"_**Ya veo, pero dime ¿no te sientes a gusto aquí?"**_

"_**Mire, le **__**seré franca, según hasta donde yo se los Lloyd ya hicieron mucho por mi, desde aquel entonces me han cuidado y todo, pero yo no creo justo el que me siga aprovechando de esta amabilidad cuando se que no es responsabilidad de ellos, además se también porque viene, se que es hora de irme a otro lugar ¿verdad?"**_

"_**No de momento linda, al menos hoy no, ahora bien cuéntame ¿Qué piensas hacer de tu vida? Según tu expediente estas por cumplir 16 años, eres toda una adolescente, cuando te conocí hace algunos años eras a penas un niña, hoy eres una jovencita en pleno desarrollo ¿Qué piensas al respecto?"**_

"_**La verdad no **__**lo se, después de todo lo que ha pasado, creo que tendré suerte en encontrar un empleo y sobrevivir hasta los 18… y ehmmm no lo se, si me va bien quizás logre un trabajo decente, quizás me case y hasta algún día tener hijos, no lose, todo me resulta muy complicado"**_

"_**¿En serio crees eso? **_–Me pregunto Alissa con cierto asombro-_**"**_

"_**Pues en parte si, realmente no se que mas pensar ni siquiera termine la secundaria ¿a que mas podría aspirar? creo que simplemente tendré que conformarme con la suerte de convertirme en ama de casa, claro eso si tengo suerte…"**_

Que mal estaba yo, y por cierto, aclaro que la trabajo de ser ama de casa no es para nada denigrante, creo que es el trabajo mas difícil de todos los que existen y uno de los mas honrosos que hay, pero créanlo, es en extremo mucho muy mal pagado… en fin, lo anterior de la charla con Alissa, se lo dije con cierto resentimiento, quizás ese resentimiento no para alguien en concreto, simplemente estaba resentida, muchos podrían asegurar que era resentimiento en contra de mi familia, mis amigos, mis conocidos, que se yo, aunque por otro lado quizás podría ser que con quien estaba realmente resentida era conmigo misma… pero bueno, el caso es que, a final de cuentas yo estaba muy equivocada de algún modo, por pensar así tan negativamente, a simple vista se podía notar que estaba todavía muy mal psicológicamente hablando.

"_**Entiendo, pues bien, esto lo decide todo"**_

"_**¿Qué quiere decir?"**_

_**Helga**__**, no es necesario el que pienses así, imagina solo por un momento que lo que acabas de decirme no es realmente lo que piensas, dime ¿que planearías hacer de tu vida? ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?"**_

"_**Bueno, la verdad hay muchas cosas, recuerdo que hace años **__**quería conquistar al mundo"**_

La señora Wordswood se sorprendió mucho de lo que dije, pero me sonrió con cariño, eso para mi era buena señal en fin, con el tiempo literalmente conquiste el mundo, muy a modo claro pero lo hice.

"_**Bueno, bueno, pero antes de conquistar el mundo ¿Qué te **__**gustaría ser?"**_

"_**Bueno, ante todo me gustaría volver a la escuela claro, no voy a permitir que mis amigos avancen y yo no, esos burros no deben de olvidarse de quien manda, pero para eso tengo que arreglar un par de cosas como esta…"**_

"_**Y… ¿Qué mas**__**?"**_

"_**Uhmmm no se, quizás escribir un libro, ser escritora o presidenta, hace años yo escribía mucha ehmmm…. Po… esia"**_

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, aun me ponía nerviosa al hablar sobre algunos de mis pasatiempos más íntimos y personales.

"_**¿Poesía? oye eso suena fabuloso, a mi también me gustaba mucho la poesía, pero lo deje hace muchos años"**_

"_**P**__**ues que paso **_–Le pregunte-_**"**_

"_**S**__**ucede que fui madurando, con el tiempo mi vocación fue tomando otros rumbos y pues… el trabajo termino por absorberme, luego me case y tuve a mis hijos, el mayor tiene tu edad, en fin, pronto perdí rasgos importantes de mi inspiración y el resto es historia"**_

"_**V**__**aya, si que es una persona ocupada"**_

"_**Lo se cariño, lo se, ahora dime **__**¿que opinas?"**_

"_**Opino que usted tiene toda la razón"**_

De pronto la voz de los señores Lloyd nos interrumpieron.

"_**Y que bueno que pienses **__**así Helga"**_

"_**Hey estaban espiando la conversación **_–Dije algo molesta y a ala vez sorprendida-_**"**_

"_**No toda la conversación Helga, pero aun así era necesario, Helga te pido que no te molestes **_–Dijo Alissa-_** los señores Lloyd solo quieren ayudar"**_

"_**Descuiden, ya paso todo **_–Conteste yo-_**"**_

"_**Bueno señores**_ –Dijo Alissa-_** creo que con esta charla será mas que suficiente y si ustedes están de acuerdo, quisiera darle la noticia a Helga en este momento"**_

"_**Noticia ¿Qué noticia? ¿De que rayos están hablando?"**_

"_**Clama **__**Helga, calma **_–dijo Alissa-_** veras pequeña, el motivo de mi visita no es para llevarte a otro lugar, tal y cual lo has visto ya, el motivo de mi visita era para entrevistarte, quería saber como estabas, como te sentías, ahora veo que aun hay que trabajar contigo un poco acerca de tus metas futuras, fuera de todo eso, estas sana y bien en general, además también tengo que decirte algo"**_

"_**Que cosa **_–Pregunte dubitativa-_**"**_

"_**A lo que me refiero es…"**_

"_**E**__**s que de ahora en adelante vas a vivir con nosotros **_–Dijo la señora Lloyd-_**"**_

"_**Claro, si tu estas de acuerdo en quedarte aquí **_–Dijo el señor Lloyd-_**"**_

"_**Veras Helga, la petición la hicieron la familia Lloyd, y aquí entre nosotras **_–Se acerco a mi y me dijo al oído-_** los señores tienen muy buenas influencias y por ende todos los tramites están listos, solo nos hace falta tu decisión"**_

"_**¿Mi decisión?"**_

"_**Si pequeña, necesitamos saber que opinas, es decir, queremos saber si estas de acuerdo e**__**n esta propuesta **_–Comento Alissa-_** veras linda, te pedimos tu opinión pues ya estas en edad de poder elegir, además si tu decides que no, no te podemos obligar a nada a diferencia de lo que se haría si aun siguieras siendo una niña, además si tu eliges que no, no te podemos obligar a nada, reitero, en otras circunstancias te asignaríamos obligatoriamente pero, son tiempos modernos y algunas reglas se han mejorado…"**_

"_**Que opinas **__**Helga ¿aceptas? **_–Pregunto de pronto Rhonda-_**"**_

"_**Oye ¿De dónde saliste? no te vi llegar"**_

"_**P**__**recisamente por eso, cabo de entrar aquí, vamos Helga ¿Qué dices?"**_

"_**Opino que **_–sonreí a la familia-_** me gustara vivir con ustedes"**_

"_**Que excelente noticia, tu si que sabes de clase"**_

Rhonda daba de brincos y gritos de aquí por allá, era notable que, a parte de que se le había zafado un tornillo, ella estaba más que contenta por mi decisión. Como lo acaban de leer, termine aceptando sin ningún rodeo mas y créanme, desde ya dejare en claro que no fue por interés propiamente, mas bien era una forma poco peculiar de mostrar mi agradecimiento con la familia, hasta el momento ya habían hecho mucho por mi y si ellos me estaban tendiendo la mano, no lo se, de algún modo sentía que si no lo aceptaba seria una forma de darles la espalda, algo muy similar a la ingratitud.

"_**Que bueno que hayas **__**decidido quedarte con nosotros **_–me contesto el señor Lloyd-_** ahora lo siguiente es ponerte al corriente de todo"**_

Sobre este último comentario, a lo que se refería el señor Lloyd con eso de ponerme al corriente era que, tenía que volver a la escuela. El resto de ese día de algún modo transcurrió normal, todo el papeleo que pudiese hacerse ya estaba hecho, aquello de las influencias era mas que cierto, después de aquella ocasión se podría decir que no volví a ver a ningún trabajador social en mucho tiempo, salvo a la señora Alissa quien, por un detalle que mas adelante les contare, un considerable tiempo después volví a frecuentarla…

Como les había contado en aquel día todo transcurrió de maravilla, inclusive Phoebe se alegro pues le daba gusto de algún modo el cambio que ahora daba mi vida.

Todo lo que tenia que pasar obviamente paso, no se hizo esperar mas, al siguiente día de la entrevista fue a parar a una escuela especial, una en la cual el tipo de alumnado era como yo, aspirantes a una educación especial, debo admitir que me sentía muy rara pues mis compañeros y compañeras de escuela en su mayoría me doblaban la edad y la minoría era por supuesto jóvenes como yo en ese entonces.

Recuerdo que si bien no usábamos uniforme era obligado usar un distintivo muy particular y evidente que obviamente delataba la escuela a la cual asistía, al principio fue terrible pues el integrarme de nuevo a la vida de mis viejos amigos implicaba que en ocasiones pudiera convivir con ellos y en ocasiones no, yo, a sabiendas que no tendría mucho tiempo libre, decidí tomar un programa intensivo, así quizás en algunos meses podría alcanzar el nivel académico de los chicos, lastima que de algún modo no se pudo… bueno, como les decía, los primeros días fueron algo difíciles y no, no era por la complejidad de los cursos, si se me hacían difíciles algunas cosas y afortunadamente Phoebe siempre me apoyo en ese aspecto, pero lo difícil no era tener que soportar las primeras ocasiones, las burlas de algunos chicos en especial las de Harold, Sid y Stinky, cielos esos tres si que eran fatales, lastima que aun traía encima los estragos de la escuela de chicas así que la gran mayoría de las ocasiones me tenla que aguantar el coraje, aunque eso si, en otras ocasiones simplemente no lograba contenerme y por su puesto salía yo en persecución de Harold principalmente, dejando ver pro fin a la vieja Helga G. Pataki que todos conocían.

Sobre este hecho de las burlas, en general no me podía quejar mucho, según mi memoria desde muy niña siempre había tenido yo un ángel guardián, uno que, directa o indirectamente siempre me había cuidado o al menos eso creo yo, como sea, el caso era que gracias a mi gran cambio de actitud y por su puesto al rumor confirmado de mí, acerca del chico que me gustaba pues… provoco que mi relación con Arnold mejorara bastante, aun seguía de algún modo maltratándolo y abusando física y psicológicamente de el, pero gracias al concierto nocturno en el cual rompí un vidrio de su casa, tanto el como muchos mas se habían dado cuenta de que yo era así con el debido a lo que sentía por aquel cabeza de balón, por ende, Arnold de alguna forma se volvió masoquista y termino por tolerar aun mas mis arrebatos de furia contra el…

Se que en este momento se preguntaran ¿Y por que no se hizo novia de el, habiendo tal conocimiento de los hechos y por su puesto la confianza? Pues verán, no me hice novia de Arnold por varias razones, la primera era que por fin después de mucho tiempo y aunque me doliera reconocerlo, Arnold en ese momento ya no era mi prioridad, otro motivo era que aun me sentía insegura de confesar con un poco mas de seriedad y con un poco mas de detalle lo que sentía por el, y otra razón era una chica llamada Elena Smith, seguro que recordaran que les platique de ella, pues si, Elena smith era la culpable y no, por si se lo preguntan, no eran novios, alguna vez lo fueron hasta el día en que hice el concierto nocturno con mis amigas exploradoras ¿notan un patrón aquí! creo que estoy dando vueltas en la platica ¿verdad?, bueno, bueno, continuare así, Arnold y Elena nunca volvieron pero después de mi regreso a Hillwood descubrí como algunos hombres pueden llegar a tener el corazón muy sensible, tanto que de algún modo es casi imposible hacerlos sanar y si, Arnold al parecer lo tenia muy sensible aunque no pareciera así, y lo supe pues, después de lo de Elena y mi imprevista declaración, el chico con cabeza de balón quedo muy afectado, tanto así que rechazo a varias chicas, según me contó un día Rhonda, e inclusive creo que rechazo a Lila cuando un día a esta chica loca se le ocurrió la locura de por fin darle una oportunidad, eso si que era muy raro, y por su puesto que levantaba malos rumores acerca de… ¡situaciones poco normales! Inclusive, y esto me lo contó una fuente muy confiable que no es Rhonda, Phoebe intento animarlo, dicen los rumores por ahí que después de una fuerte discusión con Gerald, discusión de la cual Arnold nunca supo, Phoebe intento coquetearle en un par de veces, es mas atrevió a proponerle el noviazgo a Arnold con tal de lograr una fatal venganza, ¿Pueden creerlo? La loca de mi mejor amiga se atrevió a hacer tal atrocidad, pero bueno, todo aquello ya paso y como se los dije, todo lo relacionado con Phoebe fue un rumor, a mi me lo contaron y además según se, nada acerca de este echo fue comprobado, es mas, solo se quedo como un oscuro secreto a voces, obviamente un rumor así que, no me echen la culpa por si aparecen por ahí malas habladas, por cierto si ven a Gerald por aquí, no le cuenten nada de esto ¿De acuerdo? Bueno, habiendo dejado esto en claro y volviendo con Arnold y sus desamores, termine por desmentir los malos rumores de dichas ¡situaciones poco normales! Cuando por fin logre hacer que el aceptara salir conmigo…

A través de diferentes situaciones como les dije, logre hacer que el cabeza de balón saliera conmigo claro que para el eran citas comunes entre amigos, nada formales, pero era evidente que aunque no hubiera nada declarado aun entre ambos, había una estrecha relación entre el y yo, al parecer los prejuicios y los pasados rechazos se habían quedado precisamente en el pasado y ahora correspondía a ambos mejorar nuestra relación.

Yo sabia de antemano como ya les dije, los dolores en el corazón de Arnold y creo que esa era una de las razones del porque muy a pesar de todo, no me atrevía a proponerle algo, claro esta que lo mejor de todo habría sido que el me lo propusiera, pero era evidente que de momento no iba a pasar, así pues, yo tenia que poner la primera piedra, dar el primer paso, pero la inseguridad era muy evidente así que ante todo esto, yo termine mejor por aceptar que de momento solo seriamos buenos amigos, al menos para el, porque para mi el era mi ángel guardia, mi ángel de rubios rizos, y mi novio, novio postizo claro, es decir aquel amigo que funge como novio sin nada declarado obviamente, aquel novio al que yo podía ver cuando quisiera y con quien de algún modo no tenia ni responsabilidad ni obligación alguna.

Pasaron los días y por fin llego aquel 25 de marzo, por fin cumplía yo los 16 años, debo admitir que se me hacia increíble cumplir un año mas después de todo lo que yo había pasado pero, daba gracias por haber podido cumplir un año mas de vida. Siempre, en mi pasada infancia, muy pocas veces me emocionaba esta fecha pues, en su mayoría no me traían recuerdos muy gratos, pero aprendí gracias a un anciano con quien entable buena amistad, que no hay que lamentarnos por cumplir años, no es bueno decir ¡ya no quiero cumplir mas años, no quiero crecer, no quiero hacerme grande y viejo! o vieja dependiendo de cual sea el caso, no, no es bueno decir esto, al contrario, lo que hay que hacer es dar gracias por tener la valiosa oportunidad de vivir, de cumplir un año mas de vida y de poder seguir creciendo, así, desde entonces trataba en cuanto podía de festejar cada cumpleaños.

Ese día del cumpleaños, me la pase de maravilla, esa ocasión no fui a mis clases y con la familia Lloyd, incluso Phoebe como invitada nos fuimos de paseo a quien sabe cuantos lugares, déjenme decirles que no hubo obsequios, al menos durante el paseo, y créanme no me molestaba en lo absoluto, como alguna vez lo conté, me gustan los detalles pero, en coacciones no soy muy adepta a recibir obsequios, creo que prefiero ofrecerlos yo, en fin, regresamos por la tarde y el recibimiento fue muy lindo, todos mis amigos me habían preparado una fiesta sorpresa y aunque no lo crean el que había tomado la iniciativa de toda la fiesta, había sido Arnold. Arnold había organizado todo y ese creo que fue el mejor regalo para mí, más que la fiesta sorpresa, porque de sorpresa no tenia nada, a Rhonda en un comentario se le había escapado el secreto y Phoebe por consiguiente corroboro las noticias así que no me sorprendí del todo.

Realmente no se como lo habrán logrado pero a parte de todos los chicos de la pandilla de Hillwood, Arnold y Gerald lograron localizar y traer a todas mis amigos del otro pueblo, entre ellos mis por siempre y fieles amigas del clan de las malditas, Ashly, Lorreyn, Michelle, Caroline y Lizbeth, la antigua tropa volvió a reunirse; con ellas ya me había contactado cuando regrese a Hillwood, pero hasta ese entonces, no había tenido oportunidad de verlas, poco a poco la fiesta fue tomando forma y de un momento a otro, todo se convirtió en un locura y mas aun cuando de repente, alguien toco el timbre de la casa y de inmediato un servicio de paquetería Express, trato de introducir una caja enorme, muy, muy enorme, y en serio era demasiado grande, tanto que se tuvo que quedar afuera, realmente ese paquete llamo mucho la atención pues a simple vista se veía que era un regalo de cumpleaños con una enorme tarjeta que decía ¡Para Helga!, las ansias no se hicieron esperar y con ayuda de algunos chicos y chicas, abrimos el enorme paquete cuyo moño rosa y envoltura moteada, de repente dejo salir volando y brincando al menos a una docena de payasos. No lo podía creer, eran mis amigos del circo, o al menos la mayoría, suena poco peculiar pero en mis 16 años, hasta payasos de circo hubieron, rápidamente un par de ellos me abordo y me ofrecieron un muy peculiar cambio de vestuario, supongo que ustedes ya se imaginaran que cambio, pues si, me dieron el viejo traje de payaso malabarista que también solía usar, lo bueno es que aun me quedaba, al principio me negué pero de pronto recordé la frase de aquel buen amigo mío, aquel nieto de la abuela, el solía decirme que _"el chiste de esta vida es simplemente atreverse"_ y si, haciendo caso de esto y animándome al relajo me atreví a usar el disfraz de payaso, pero no fui la única, como condición obligue a varios chicos y chicas a por lo menos usar una nariz roja, todo parecía un convención privada de payasos cirqueros y por su puesto no podía faltar la domadora de leones, la señora Virginia Wheist y su hermano Stevens también asistieron a la fiesta.

Debo confesar que me obligaron a realizar algunos malabares ¿que podía hacer? todo era parte del show, mis amigas exploradoras tocaron algo de música junto con la banda del hermano de Ashly, estaban mis amigos del circo quienes como regalo de cumpleaños llevaron un enorme pastel de chocolate y sin fresas…

Recuerdo que llego el momento indicado de encender las velas cuando de pronto, alguien toco el timbre, las personas que habían llegado eran las mismas personas que vi antes de que me trajeran de regreso a Hillwood, mi duda en ese momento fue que, si estarían ahí por negocioso o por ser invitados también de la fiesta, en lo personal no me molestaba, y créanme, estaba por acercarme a Rhonda y preguntarle sobre el asunto pero, de inmediato alguien me sujeto y otro chico, quiero suponer que fue Gerald o Arnold, me cubrió los ojos con un pañuelo…

"_**Hey ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué hacen? **_–Pregunte-_**"**_

"_**Helga **_–Decía Rhonda-_** se que pediste que no te diéramos regalos pero… hay uno en especial que no puedes rechazar"**_

Créanlo, yo no sabia de que se trataba, estaba muy nerviosa y mi corazón latía fuertemente.

"_**Chicos, guarden silencio por favor **_–Dijo Arnold-_** Helga, por favor siéntate"**_

En ese momento me acercaron una silla y todos quedaron en silencio, yo solo escuchaba los pasos de alguien que se acercaba a mí y cuando al fin se detuvo frente a mí, un par de manitas coloco sobre mis rodillas una caja y luego dijo…

"_**Feliz cumpleaños"**_

La voz la reconocí al instante, y yo sin quitarme la venda pellizque por todos lados el rostro de aquella niñita de enormes ojos color café, era Mari, era mi Mari, al fin la tenia de nuevo y de inmediato me descubrí la cara y al verla grite de la emoción, al fin estábamos juntas otra vez, Mari había venido desde muy lejos en compañía de los que ahora eran sus padres adoptivos, yo creo que en toda mi vida nunca volví a tener un cumpleaños tan especial y maravilloso como el de aquel 25 de marzo cuando cumplí 16 años.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**_Hola a todos ¿que tal les va? ¿se la estan pasando bien? yo espero que si, bueno espero en verdad que les haya gustado este capitulo, en verdad que a mi me gusto mucho, se que a lo mejor se retomaron un par de temas que quizas ya deberian esta cerrados pero descuiden, todo tiene ru razon de ser. Bueno, ya pronto podran ver que pasa con helga a partir del siguiente capitulo ya veran cambios mas concretos Ok, en fin de momento me tengo que disculpar con ustedes en primer lugar por mi eterna tardanza den responder sus reviews y por su puesto en actualizar, espero se puedan disculpar pero resulta que este pasado 1 de agosto volvi a clases a continuar con mi carrera profesional y de hecho ya es la recta final de este asunto y pues, esta semana aunque estuvo algo aburrida, en verdad estuve algo presionado, pero en fin, ya pronto tendre listo el siguiente capitulo, espero en verdad que este les haya gustado y espero en verdad seguir contando con sus valiosos comentarios. De momento me despido no sin antes responder los reviews que me faltaron:_**

**Vivian Alejandra: **Amiga, muchas gracias por tu comentario, se que la vida de Helga es difícil pero créeme cuando te digo que algunas cosas mejoraran en ella, la relacion entre arnold y helga se hara mas evidente y estreca pero, aun le falta madurarse como lo habrás leído en este capitulo, te daras cuenta de que entre ambos chicos aun hay muchas inseguridad, en fin espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias.

**Isabelita emoxxa: **Como siempre amiga mia, es un gran placer el leer tus comentarios, que por cierto tiene rato que no se nada de ti, en fin amiga mia, muchisimas gracias por apoyarme tanto, espero seguir sabiendo de ti, que por cierto, tiene rato que no se nada de ti, en fin amiga, no hay problema de todas formas espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y creeme no me olvidado de tus mensajes...

* * *

**mari3304: **Muchísimas gracias a ti, gracias por tu valioso comentario con el cual hemos llegado por fin a los **primeros 100 REVIEWS** de esta historia, muchas gracias por el dar el **review numero 100**.

* * *

Por ultimo solo me hace falta mencionar a mis estimados amigos que leyeron el capitulo anterior, muchas gracias:**_ Vivian Alejand_****_ra__, rickhunter17,_** **_acosta perez jose ramiro, mari3304, isabelita emoxxa, MaryMorante, teddyetere, mimi-serenety, Aurora343. _**

Gracias a todos yo soy Bkpets y los dejo de momento pues estoy desvelándome (con mucho gusto) y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano... Bye.


	14. Vamos por un helado

**Crónicas De Helga Geraldine Pataki: Historia De Una Vida **

**Por: Bkpets Chapter 14: ¡Vamos por un Helado! **

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

Aquella ocasión de mi cumpleaños de algún modo recibí el mejor regalo que hubiese podido desear; después de bastantes días por fin había vuelto a ver a la pequeña mari. Aquel día no había venido sola, obviamente Mari había llegado desde muy lejos en compañía de sus nuevos padres adoptivos y vayas sorpresa la mía, aquellos padres adoptivos eran parientes directos de la familia Lloyd, júzguenme si quieren por no indagar en los detalles pero les diré que, en realidad no me intereso del todo saber de ¿a qué lado de la familia pertenecían dichos tíos de Rhonda? si así es, la pareja que adopto a mari eran parte de la familia Lloyd, si mal no lo recuerdo eran los padres de cuya prima suya vivía en Francia o en ¿Londres? no lo recuerdo, seguramente alguna vez Rhonda lo habrá comentado.

El obsequio que Mari me dio, aquel contenido en la pequeña cajita, era increíblemente un listón rosa, supongo que sabrán para que era ese listón, la pequeña nota que venía adjunta, obviamente escrita por alguien mayor a través de las palabras de la pequeña, decía: _**"Un listo para reponer el moño que perdiste**_" y así era, un listón rosa muy sencillo pero entregado con mucho cariño, y vaya que sí era para reponer el que había perdido, en todos mis viajes antes de asentarme en la ciudad de México, más precisamente cuando estuve viajando con mis amigos del circo, en algún lugar, no sé donde, extravié uno de mis más preciados objetos personales, no tienen idea de cuánto tiempo llore por aquel listón, y el hecho de que Mari supiera de este hecho era porque yo acostumbraba contarle muchas historias.

Según lo que me habían contado los padres de Rhonda y la misma Rhonda, no habían querido decirme quienes eran aquellas personas de negocios que ocasionalmente habían venido a la casa, pero como ya se los había contado, eran los tíos de Rhonda, los ahora padres adoptivos de la pequeña Mari, al fin ella tendría un mejor futuro y el amor que realmente necesitaba.

Después de mi cumpleaños, los tíos de Rhonda solo estuvieron un día mas y por fin emprendieron su viaje de regreso, esa ocasión no sufrí tanto al ver que se llevaban a Mari, pero muy a pesar de ser o no lo correcto y más sano para ambas, en verdad estaba feliz por ella, y si piensan que no la volví a ver, se equivocan, al principio con el paso de los años solo la veía en navidad y después mas amenudeo por internet cuando por fin aprendió a usar las computadoras, pero eso ya es otra historia, aunque si, si hay algo que reconocer es que, muy a pesar de todo, conforme mari fue creciendo, poco a poco se fue olvidando de mi, cuando aprendió a leer y escribir correctamente al menos cada 2 semanas recibía cartas suyas, con el tiempo las recibía cada mes, después cada dos meses, luego cada medio año y por último, realmente tengo suerte de recibir cartas suyas a principios o a finales de año, a veces dicha situación me hace pensar que la pequeña Mari ya se olvido de mi y si así lo fuera, realmente no la culparía, yo creo de algún modo que eso es lo mejor para ambas, se que los medios de información son muy útiles y podemos contactarnos en cualquier momento, pero haber, díganme quien de ustedes lectores responde al instante un correo electrónico, no dudo de que habrá quienes si lo hagan pero, todos al menos una vez hemos dejado mensajes pendientes por semanas e inclusive meses, si que sí, porque yo también lo he hecho.

Regresando a lo que les contaba, Mari se marcho y básicamente nos olvidamos la una de la otra porque eso sí, el decir _**"pienso en ti a cada instante"**_ bahhh, ¡despierten chicos y chicas! eso es mentira, nadie piensa a todas horas en algo o en alguien, ni yo que estaba obsesionada con Arnold lo hacía a todas horas, ¿o qué? acaso piensan en situaciones similares cuando se está por ejemplo ¿enfermos? claro que no, bueno siendo realistas se que existirá quizás aquel o aquella rareza de la naturaleza que lo haga pero de eso a los hechos estoy segura de que, de un 100%, solo el 1% lo hace y el resto, para que les digo, solo dejemos en claro que para el 99% restante es un rotundo ¡No! ni siquiera yo pensaba tanto en Arnold y menos aun cuando mi vida volvió a dar un giro tremendo.

Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes de que Arnold era el centro de mi mundo pero... muy a pesar de todo, conforme iba madurando cada vez me daba más cuenta de la verdad de mi situación sentimental con él, lo que por fin me lleva a la edad de 19 años, que fue la edad en la que todo cambio para él y para mi...

Después de haberme asentado yo con la familia Lloyd con el tiempo fui acostumbrándome a sus modos y costumbres, recibí de algún modo todo el apoyo y afecto que necesitaba y obviamente el que me podían dar, por si acaso se lo preguntan con Rhonda nunca tuve problemas de ninguna índole, solo quizás sus rabietas típicas de niña mimada que siempre la caracterizaban pero solo eso, si hablamos de atenciones, envidias o celos, se los juro, ni ella ni yo, nunca tuvimos problema alguno, de algún modo fui adoptada y aceptada como una hija más de la familia Lloyd, por las extravagancias de la familia, obviamente nunca puse un pero que valiera, digo ¿Qué persona en este mundo se va a quejar de los lujos? yo creo que son muy pocos y yo obviamente no era de esos pocos raros, la verdad me acostumbre a la buena vida y durante los siguientes 3 años me la viví de lujo, y verdaderamente lujo porque si, todo lo que tenia era de lujo.

Bien como les decía, de algún modo toda mi vida se había normalizado, habían pasado ya 9 años desde que todo empezó y la tragicomedia a mi parecer ya se había esfumado como polvo en el viento, yo creía que mi vida era perfecta aun con la imperfección de obviamente no ser más que solo una amiga para Arnold ¿Pueden creerlo? después de tantos y tantos años él y yo solo seguíamos siendo amigos, por favor a quien rayos en esta vida le puede caber en la cabeza la rara idea de que, después de muchos años de salir juntos y de vivir un curioso secreto a voces, un chico y una chica no sean algo más que un par de amigos, créanlo, no lo entiendo, de verdad que no lo entiendo pero en fin, de vuelta a mi realidad Arnold y yo no éramos más que amigos y la razón por su puesto era muy evidente, lástima que muy a pesar de todo, descubrí la razón muy tarde, si la hubiera descubierto antes quizás otra situación hubiera sido, o inclusive nunca me hubiera peleado con Phoebe, no lo sé en verdad, pero aquella escena de mi vida, justo el día en que decidí poner todas las cosas en claro, fue el mismo día en que comprendí que de momento no lograría nada mas con Arnold...

Recuerdo que ese día nos encontrábamos recostados en el césped del parque, era un viernes por la tarde y él, después de sus clases en la universidad había ido a recogerme a mí a la preparatoria, si lo reconozco, por mucho que me esforcé y tome el curso intensivo para así alcanzar a mis amigos, nunca pude lograrlo, al menos no con todos, porque Harold era de los pocos que a pesar de la edad aun seguía en la preparatoria… lo máximo que alcance por su puesto fue el nivel de estar siempre un año atrás para unos e increíblemente 1 año y medio, casi 2 más atrás para otros o más bien otras como Phoebe y Lila...

Bueno, como les decía, Arnold había pasado por mí, ese viernes como muchos otros y como ya era de nuestra costumbre habíamos quedado de ir al cine y después nos habíamos ido a pasear como de costumbre al parque, esa ocasión después de caminar un tiempo, nos recostamos un largo rato en el césped y como siempre charlábamos, y como siempre después de charlar un momento, comenzó el típico silencio entre ambos. Cabe aclarar que esto que les voy a comentar de aquella ocasión, ya lo llevaba meditando desde hacía ya muchos días atrás en aquel entonces, pero como siempre nunca me armaba de valor suficiente, hasta aquel día en que todo sucedió...

_**"Ja, ja, ja que gracioso**__**, esa paliza fue genial, tenia semanas queriendo ver esa película"**_

_**"Ya lo creo Helga, fue genial aunque para serte franco esperaba más"**_

_**"¿Cómo que esperabas más? si la trama fue muy apegada al cómic"**_

_**"Si, pero tú sabes cómo estos sujetos del cine, todo lo modifican para lograr más ventas"**_

_**"Je, je, si ya lo creo, puede que tengas razón Arnold..."**_

Y aquí viene el momento crucial del típico e incomodo silencio, roto por mi claro...

_**"**__**¡Arnold!"**_

Y listo, se termino el típico e incomodo silencio después de unos 3 o 5 minutos...

_**"S**__**i Helga **_–Decía él con los ojos cerrados y de frente al cielo, yo estaba recostada junto a él-_**"**_

_**"¿P**__**orque no quieres ser mi novio?"**_

¡Listo! ya lo dije ¿contentos? si, se que lo esperaban o es más, aparte de lo obvio, se que esperaban algo más de ternura en la pregunta pero a mi jurisdicción creo que esa pregunta tan directa fue la pregunta más clara y de mejor forma que pude haber hecho...

_**"No lo **__**sé **_–Respondió él-_**"**_

_**"Oh genial, mejor no hubiera preguntado **_–Respondí yo con cierto enfado-_**"**_

_**"No se trata de eso Helga, simplemente no lo sé"**_

_**"Yo creo que si lo sabes Arnold, la verdad no entiendo porque después de tantos años, no quieres formalizar algo conmigo, mira, ya no soy una niña, he madurado, he crecido y por supuesto que ya no hago las rabietas que hacía antes y por supuesto, tampoco te he vuelto a hostigar como lo hacía, han sido ya varios años Arnold y créeme que aun sigo esperando una respuesta tuya"**_

Cielos, no imagino cual desesperada estaba yo por un poco de su cariño, miren nada más que llegar al extremo de rogarle, de verdad que a veces hasta yo misma me desconozco, pero que puedo decir ¡negarlo! no lo creo, ya que al hacerlo sería como negar gran parte de mi esencia...

_**"Lo **__**sé Helga, y en verdad aun no te podría dar una respuesta, lo siento, además aun no estoy listo para arruinar nuestra amistad"**_

Rayos, porque en ocasiones los varones tienen que ser tan tarados, o sea, el solo decir una palabra es motivo de tanto embrollo, ¡vamos chicos! anímense a decirle a aquella linda chica que está en su corazón, el "si" o ya de plano el "no" ¿que más les puede pasar? nada yo creo, aunque claro, si no lo hacen no encuentro yo una explicación mas que el hecho de que tienen miedo ¿verdad?

_**"No seas tonto **__**Arnold, si de eso se trata esto, la idea es que con esta propuesta que te hago reforcemos nuestra amistad"**_

_**"Lo sé Helga pero..."**_

_**"¿P**__**ero qué? ¿Acaso tienes miedo? ¿O es que aun sigues pensado en aquella chica?"**_

Lo sé, lo sé, sé que no debí de haber mencionado a "la otra" pero tenía que hacerlo

_**"No **__**Helga, ella fue cosa del pasado y lo sabes"**_

_**"Entonces ¿Por qué no quieres dar el siguiente paso conmigo?"**_

_**"No lo sé…"**_

Note su silencio, era obvio que le preocupaba algo y ese algo de nueva cuenta era su amistad conmigo, luego de que dijo esto, me levante del césped y aun sentada junto a él, tome su mano, el no me miraba de frente, mantenía su mirada firme al cielo; después de tomarlo frote un poco el dorso de su mano izquierda, quería sentirlo, ansiaba yo el calor de su cuerpo, no tienen idea de cuánto esperaba yo un abrazo espontaneo de él. Luego de mirarlo un momento no sé cómo y mucho menos sé porque, pero una loca y espontanea idea cruzo por mi cabeza, tranquilamente tome su mano, y la coloque sobre mi pecho, el obviamente y al instante, noto que estaba tocando parte de mi busto, pero, aun cuando el quiso zafarse, yo se lo impedí...

_**"¿**__**Helga que haces?"**_

_**"¿T**__**e asusta esto?"**_

Ja, ja, debieron haberlo visto, él claro que no estaba asustado pero si estaba muy apenado.

_**"Vamos **__**Helga, no es correcto, yo no debería y tu no..."**_

_**"Calla cabeza de balón, y siente mi pecho, ¿sientes como late? soy una mujer Arnoldo, ya no soy una niña y mucho menos una adolescente y sé muy bien lo que te digo y lo que hago..."**_

_**"Si pero..."**_

_**"¿Sientes lo que hay dentro? es mi corazón, Arnold, es mi corazón el que late, no te diré, es más, yo nunca te voy a chantajear con eso de que si tú me desprecias mi corazón dejara de latir y me moriré, no, ya no soy así, Arnold te quiero y te quiero más de lo que imaginas, pero con esto que hago quiero que sientas cuento late mi corazón por ti, quiero que sepas que yo estaría a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas, quiero que sepas que estoy viva y que seguiré viviendo aun sin ti"**_

_**"¡Helga!"**_

_**"¡Arnold! Solo quiero que me digas ¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo y ser algo más que solo amigos?"**_

No sé si habrá sido imaginación mía o algo así pero el mostraba mucha confusión en su interior, yo tenía la certeza de que Arnold reaccionaria con ¡mi pequeño atrevimiento! pero no fue así, y por su puesto mi decepción no se hizo esperar cuando por fin me respondió...

_**"Lo siento **__**Helga, pero tal como te lo dije hace un momento, simplemente no lo sé, además tengo miedo de hacer añicos nuestra amistad, creo que aun no estoy listo y no sé porque"**_

Si, era evidente que el chico estaba aterrado, al parecer estaba en la etapa de la inseguridad emocional, tenía miedo de avanzar y yo me di cuenta de ello ya muy tarde.

Ante tal respuesta en alguna otra ocasión o es más si yo hubiera sido otra clase de persona, quizás me hubiera desquiciado y por supuesto hubiera arremetido en contra de él, pero no en esta ocasión, en esta ocasión simplemente ante su respuesta le sonreí de cierto modo un tanto triste, despegue su mano de mi pecho y después de soltarlo volví a recostarme junto a él, recuerdo que aquella ocasión estábamos a mediados de octubre y ya poco a poco comenzaban mas los fríos, pero eso no era excusa de evitar el recostarme en el césped, después de recortarme nuevamente junto a él, actué de la forma más normal que podía tener yo...

_**"En fin, si tu lo dices **_–Le dije yo a él-_**"**_

_**"Lo siento Helga **_–Me dijo él-_**"**_

_**"No te preocupes Arnold"**_

Luego de esta última frase todo quedo en un profundo silencio, tranquilo y esta vez no era incomodo, lo bueno es que el silencio no duro mucho...

_**"¿Me invitas un helado? **_–Le dije yo-_**"**_

_**"Bueno, vamos por el"**_

O sea, después de todo el drama anterior, todo lo solucionamos con un helado que raros fuimos en aquel momento, pero así fue, Arnold me sonrió como siempre, se levando y al tenderme su mano me dijo...

_**"¡Vamos por un helado!"**_

El ayudo a levantarme y el resto fue historia, el resto de aquel viernes me la pase de maravilla con él, era como si no hubiera pasado nada de lo que había pasado en el parque, todo de algún modo seguía normal...

Por si lo preguntan queridas y queridos lectores, después de aquel pseudo-rechazo, mi corazón no quedo hecho trizas, no me entristecí, bueno no mucho en realidad, no llore, no me afligí, no me deje caer en una profunda depresión ni nada de esas obviedades que se han llegado a decir entorno a mi persona por ahí en otros lugares de este vasto mundo, si han escuchado o leído algo, créanme, son lo historias unas mas verídicas otras no tanto, pero solo son historias como ésta; en fin, claro que no me paso nada de eso, sin embargo eso no implica que no estuviera molesta, la verdad si me molestaba un poco el que Arnold fuera tan desidioso pero de algún modo tenía que aguantarme...

El tiempo paso y tal como se los dije, la relación entre Arnold y yo, de algún modo siguió tal y cual lo había sido "hasta ese entonces" y lo digo así con énfasis porque lo que me paso en aquella ocasión justo dos semanas después, fue justo el momento del por cual hace un momento les conté que mi vida había dado un giro tremendo otra vez...

No lo sé, quizás en alguna otra vida hice muchas cosas malas o quizás es el karma quien me está regresando todas las travesuras que solía hacerle a Arnold porque a la vida, justamente un día viernes se le ocurrió volver a jugar con mi corazón, debo admitir que si soy una chica muy enamoradiza, pero, el único por el cual siempre había sido así era por Arnold y, francamente no entiendo el porqué, justo cuando menos me lo esperaba, comencé a sentir algo mas por alguien de quien jamás me hubiera imaginado yo que podría sentir algo, un chico, un chico un tanto raro y curioso, inexplicablemente ese vieres en el cual me dejaron plantada, este chico se poso en mi mente y por un largo, largo rato no me dejo en paz, no era el mismo sentimiento que el que yo tenía por Arnold pero, de que inexplicablemente me sentí atraída por él, me sentí atraída por el...

Sucede que como ya se los había contado, todos los viernes, Arnold y yo íbamos al cine pero por un motivo, ese tonto cabeza de balón no llego, en conclusión me dejo plantada al pie de la escuela y ya no paso por mí, la razón de ese motivo es simple, sus clases de la universidad eran más importantes que yo, lo sé, sé que es un comentario muy egoísta pero así es… el caso es que, al no tener nada que mas hacer ese viernes, decidí a final de cuentas ir a cine yo sola, ¿tienen idea de lo que se siente ir sola al cine? Realmente no es nada diferente a cuando iba al cine sola cuando era niña, era la misma situación, la diferencia de ahora radica en el hecho de la edad y por su puesto el hecho de que sabía que me habían dejado plantada, la verdad provocaban en mi la incomodidad de entrar sola al cine, era como pensar que entraba a una escuela con el letrero de "Patéame" o "Soy una tonta" no lo sé pero creo que mi letrero mental decía "plantada, furiosa y desesperada" pobre de mí, yo y mis prejuicios, pero en fin, mejor deje de lado aquello y por fin cuando llegue a las taquillas, después de un rato de meditar ¿Qué? Película iba a ver, fue cuando lo vi, un chico muy familiar, alguien que ya había visto en muchas otras ocasiones, un chico alto y robusto, de tez morena clara y ojos café, cabello castaño y anteojos, usaba unos pantalones rasgados de mezclilla oscura y unos tenis viejos, llevaba a parte una camiseta negra de manga larga y encima, una camisa a cuadros de líneas grises, era todo un personaje y más aún porque su cabello no era corto como el del resto de los chicos de su edad, era largo y por lo que se notaba lo traía largo hasta algo por debajo de los hombros, amarrado claro, era de algún modo evidentemente muy notorio y por supuesto sus facciones lo delataban como un clásico de los 80's y principios de los 90's , ustedes saben, algo así como un estilo semi-rockero pero no tan agresivo claro, al contrario este chico a quien yo conocía de la preparatoria era todo un relajo en sí, muy inquieto y de algún modo al parecer, sin preocupaciones, pero eso sí, muy serio cuando se daban las ocasiones en que tenía que serlo, su nombre, su nombre es Louie Alhlan Wordswood, así es ¿reconocen el apellido de este chico? Pues claro que deberían de reconocerlo pues él es el hijo de la trabajadora social Alissa Wordswood, no lo podía creer, justo ese viernes que lo vi, lo vi haciendo un par de desmanes de los cuales yo jamás hubiera imaginado que este chico en especial fuera capaz de hacer. Así pues, antes de comprar mi boleto decidí ir a ver que se traía entre manos…

"_**Así es señoras y en especial ustedes señoritas ¿Quién se ofrece? Solo uno, solo pido uno a cabio de este boleto"**_

No lo podría creer el chico estaba tratando de dar un boleto de cine a cabio de… un beso, si, así es, un beso pero de ángel, no piensen mal, el chico trataba de cambiar un boleto de cine por un beso de ángel el cual no es más que otra cosa que un helado, todo por un simple helado, pero aun así adivinen ¿Cuánta gente le hacía caso? Nadie, nadie le hacía caso, pobre diablo, esa ocasión no sé si habrá sido por lo molesta que estaba con Arnold o por la lástima que me surgió al ver a ese tonto que, al notar que nadie le hacía caso, se puso un letrero que decía "me plantaron" ¿verdad o coincidencia? En verdad no lo sé pero aun así, armándome de valor decidí acercarme a él con la mera intensión de hacerle pasar un mal rato, mal rato que obviamente no sucedió…

"_**Hey… hey tu zopenco ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?"**_

"_**¿He? ¿Quién dijo eso?"**_

"_**Fui yo tonto, aquí abajo, anda baja de ahí de ese banco, nadie te hace caso, supongo que ya lo notaste"**_

"_**Lo sé **_–Contesto el-_** pero nada pierdo con intentar"**_

"_**Vaya que raro eres"**_

Si, si, lo reconozco, sé que muchos de ustedes creerán o es mas esperaban un encuentro casual y espontaneo e inesperado, algo mágico y cursi como los cuentos de hadas en donde por asares del destino el príncipe se encuentra a su princesa al doblar la esquina de una calle, hasta inclusive choca sin intensión con ella… Hey un momento, eso me sonó a un dejaboo, en fin, como les decía, muchos esperarían algo así, pero no en esta ocasión, en esta ocasión aquel chico a quien yo llame zopenco ya lo conocía, no en todas sus facetas claro, pero si era todo un personaje muy conocido para mi, y era obvio que lo conociera, él era mi compañero de equipo en las clases de ciencias…

"_**Pues ya vez como soy Helga ¿**__**Y tú qué haces aquí? Y Arnold?"**_

"_**E**__**se tonto cabeza de balón no vino, me dejo plantada por un compromiso en la universidad, creo que fue a un seminario o algo así, así que por eso llegue sola, tu sabes, para no perder la costumbre"**_

"_**Seguro que si, se que tu y **__**Arnold nunca faltan los viernes al cine, por eso creí que estarías por aquí con el…"**_

"_**Pues ya lo vez**__** que no, aquí estoy sola… ¿Y tú que me cuentas? ¿De que se trata esta locura? Y además ¿Por qué no fuiste a clases?"**_

Aclaro una cosa, este chico es de mi misma edad, ambos teníamos 19 años en ese entonces aunque él por los meses de finales de año estaría por cumplir los 20, y por cierto, por si lo preguntan, el aun a esa edad seguía en la preparatoria al igual que yo aunque obviamente por circunstancias muy diferentes, por mi parte ya saben los motivos, mientas que por él, el se podría decir que era un caso perdido, por burro, se fue rezagando y rezagando hasta que por fin su generación se graduó y el tuvo que quedarse a terminar sus asuntos pendientes…

"_**Pues la verdad, de verdad que quise ir pero quede de verme con una chica y a final de cuentas ella no llego"**_

"_**Aja, y luego **_–Yo estaba incrédula, no podía ser tanta coincidencia-_**"**_

"_**Y luego me quede aquí, y me fui a los videojuegos, luego di una vuelta por ahí y aquí me tienes"**_

"_**¿Y esa locura del boleto?"**_

"_**Es para recuperar lo invertido, digo no son caras las entradas pero de que me sirve un boleto desperdiciado, mejor trate de cambiarlo, te recomiendo que nunca compres boletos por adelantado, te podría pasar algo como lo mío…"**_

"_**¿Y desde a qué hora has estado aquí?"**_

"_**D**__**esde… hace una hora **_–Dijo con pesadez y depresión-_**"**_

Por dios, denme fuerzas ¿Cómo es posible que haya aguantado tanto, si yo me atreviera a hacer algo así, no hubiera esperado ni 10 minutos y lo más seguro es que me hubiera marchado de ese lugar.

"_**Sabes que amigo, eres un fracaso"**_

"_**Oye, eso no es cierto"**_

"_**Ah no, entonces dime cuantas chicas aparte de mi, se han acercado a ti"**_

"_**Bueno, hace 40 minutos vino una chica"**_

"_**¿Ah sí?"**_

"_**Si, se acerco para preguntarme la hora"**_

"_**Lo dije, eres un fracaso, en fin y a **__**qué hora es tu función"**_

"_**Es en 15 minutos"**_

"_**Con razón te urge deshacerte de ese boleto"**_

De pronto, una idea genial cruzo mí por mi mente

"_**Oye, tengo una **__**idea, mira a ti te plantaron y por lo que se ve estas desesperado, de mi parte también me plantaron, que te parece esto, yo pago las palomitas y los refrescos si me invitas tu al cine"**_

"_**Uhm…, suena tentado**__**r, hecho vamos, entremos los dos"**_

"_**Pues vamos, a propósito ¿Qué película vamos a ver?"**_

"_**Es una muy conocida, se llama ¡**__**Someday! Trata de una chica que pierde a su familia a causa de un destino fatal que involucra el pasado de las mujeres de su familia, además de que está condenada a luchar por proteger una gema diminuta que según contiene el poder que salvaría al mundo de una destrucción fatal y bla, bla, bla…"**_

"_**Ah sí, si la conozco, se que está basado en la obra de un sujeto uhm… ¿Cómo se llama?"**_

"_**No lo recuerdo pero creo que su nombre empieza con ¡B!"**_

Entramos al cine y vimos la película, tal como lo prometí yo pague las palomitas y aunque yo tenía la intención de hacerlo él insistió en pagar los refrescos, realmente la pase muy bien, increíblemente ese viernes no pensé en Arnold, al menos no mientras estuve con aquel chico, aquel chico que, independientemente de su peculiar forma de ser, logre conocer un poco más en aquella ocasión y descubrí que en él había algo más que una simple extravagancia…

No les voy a contar que a partir de ese momento nos volvimos a ver continuamente, porque si lo hiciera, les estaría mintiendo, después de ese viernes al menos que no fuera por las clases en la escuela, ni él ni yo nos buscamos, y así pasaron al menos 3 semanas y después volví a mis andadas con Arnold pero el único problema era el hecho de que increíblemente nos estábamos distanciando él y yo, Arnold por su parte estaba metido en la universidad tal y como debía ser y yo, obviamente con mi actual vida de preparatoriana, yo tenía por su puesto más tiempo libre y el cada vez menos, lo que poco a poco se convirtió en un problema para las citas y no tanto por el, yo sabía del poco tiempo que Arnold tenia, en consecuencia, quien fue cancelando las citas fui yo y de algún modo inconsciente comencé a convivir con quien nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, mi amigo de la preparatoria…

* * *

Bueno, como lo pueden ver ahi esta el capitulo numero 14, en verdad espero de todo corazon que les haya gustado, ahora sin mas preambulos, respondere a los reviews que me faltaron:

**hel201**  
Cap12: Hola que tal, muchas gracias por tu comentario, efectivamente de momento fue un poco decepcionante el como no fue absolutamente nadie cuando Helga llego, pero ya vez todo lo que paso, todo lo que tuvo que hacer rhonda para distraer a Helga, me alegra saber que te gusto el capitulo, yo tambien soy ciberadicto pero, desafortunadamente llevo dos meses sin internet en casa y pues... por esa razon estoy actualizando hasta a penas ahorita... por los demas capitulos, descuida, leelos cuando tengas tiempo, no hay prisa, pero desde ya te aviso que estas cordialmente invitada a leer el capitulo numero 14 que, estoy subir en estos intantes, muchas gracias nuevamente, y disculpame mi demora en responderte...

Cap13: Hola amiga, pues si, ya lo leiste Arnold y Helga estan llevando una muy extraña relacion pero de algun modo es enteramente normal puesto que, estan aprendiendo a conocerse, sin embargo en la vida hay muchos cambios y ambos experimentarasn una situacion y relacion de pareja muy compleja que, quizas en este capitulo 14 al cual ya te invite jejeje, se hara nota mucho...

Me alegra que hayas podido terminar de leer este capitulo espero que sigamos leyendonos por aqui y descuida me gusta mencionar siempre a mis amigos en mis historias, muchas gracias nuevamente.

**teddyetere:** Asi es amiga, ya merito se acaba la escuela, puesto que ya solo me queda practicamente 1 año... bueno pues, ya leiste el capitulo, de verdad que lo del clan de las malditas si fue un toque un tanto predecible pero, trate de hacer lo mas inesperado posible el aspecto de los payasos... a mi tambien me hubiera gustado estar ahi uhmmm bueno relativamente estuve yo ahi presente jejeje..., bueno, el caso es que me agrada saber que te emociono el capitulo, prometo seguir con la histori y de hecho, te invito a leer el siguiente capitulo numero 14, pues ya esta en la red.

Muchas gracias nuevamente y espero me sepas disculpal mi demora en responderte...  
Y por ultimo no se me debe olvidar mencionar a mi estimada amiga **isabelita emoxxa**, amiga mia, muchas gracias por tu sincero apoyo, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y como siempre muchas gracias a:

**acosta perez jose ramiro, Aurora343, hel201, isabelita emoxxa,master.-helga, mimi-serenety, rickhunter17, Ritsuko-nee, teddyetere y Vivian Alejandra.**

A todos ustedes que leen gracias y a todos ustedes que leen y no firman, gracias tambien.

Por cierto, por ahi hice una menciona a otro de mis fics, si, lo se, lo se, no me pude resistir, pero bueno el caso es de que aqui esta el capitulo espero que haya sido de su entero agrado y por su puesto, me disculpo por mi extensa demora en actualizar y responderles, pero como lo sabran he estado ocupado con la escuela... pero en fin, solo para concluir en este momento les dire que, ya estamos en la recta final de la historia asi que esten al pendiente por que desde ahora hare actualizaciones semanales... gracias a todos.

**Atte.: T.F.A. MorelosBkpets (L.A. Cervantes).**


	15. Un poco de cariño y algo más que amigos

**Crónicas De Helga Geraldine Pataki: Historia De Una Vida**

** Por: Bkpets**

** Chapter 15: Un poco de cariño y algo más que amigos **

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

Así es, comencé poco a poco y de forma muy involuntaria a volverme mas atenta con él; a decir verdad yo casi no tenia muchos amigos en la preparatoria, evidentemente como se los conté, siempre fui un año atrás del resto de los chicos de la pandilla y como tal, con el tiempo cada uno fue tomando su rumbo, obviamente Phoebe e inclusive Rhonda pero de ella, yo no me quejaba, al fin y al cabo siempre la veía en casa y a Phoebe, a ella solo la veía de vez en cuando los fines de semana. La situación entre Phoebe y yo siempre fue muy buena, e inclusive hasta antes de que ella entrara a la universidad, y aun cuando yo vivía con los Lloyd, pasaba yo gran parte del día con Phoebe, lástima que el tiempo poco a poco nos alcanzo y muchas cosas fueron terminando de a poco.

Una tarde a principios de noviembre, me encontraba yo sentada en el Slausen's comiendo un helado de chocolate junto con Arnold, lo único malo del asunto es que la sita no era precisamente favorable. Arnold y yo desde hacia algunos días habíamos estado metidos en una interesante discusión ¿Ó éramos pareja? ¿Ó no éramos pareja? Debido a las condiciones de la edad y en base a la relación de amistad tan estrecha que llevábamos, muchos de nuestros conocidos continuamente preguntaban si éramos algo mas que simples amigos, por su puesto que para el resto de las personas, ni él ni yo confirmábamos nada, pero, para él y para mi exclusivamente… tampoco éramos nada confirmado, dejando todo por conclusión como un _**Je**__**Ne**__**Sais**__**Quoi**_ o un _**Yo**__**no**__**se**__**que**_ en español, como se los había dicho, yo solo sabia que para él yo era su amiga mas cercana, pero él para mi, era mi novio no confirmado, suena triste pero era algo así como un engaño personal, yo sabia y estaba consciente de la realidad pero eso no impedía el que me siguiera haciendo ilusiones.

Aquella tarde tan importante fue la misma tarde en la que prácticamente nos dijimos adiós, y digo prácticamente porque obvio que no fue así, en fin la charla que Arnold y yo manteníamos consistía en nuestra relación…

"_**Y entonces ¿Qué opinas de lo que acabo de decir?"**_

"_**Pues que quieres que te diga camarón con pelos"**_

"_**Helga no lo tomes así, es solo una charla"**_

"_**Oh si claro, una charla, ya se me hacia extraño que hoy en especifico tuvieras tantas atenciones conmigo, eres un tonto"**_

"_**Vamos Helga, lo que te pido no es gran cosa"**_

"_**¡No es gran cosa! ¡No es gran cosa! Bien, como quieras cabeza de balón"**_

Se que debí de haber especificado más el dialogo anterior pero… en resumidas cuentas, a parte de que yo ya estaba gritando dentro de la heladería, Arnold de algún modo estaba terminando una relación que se podría decir que no había empezado…

"_**Helga, no grites"**_

"_**Y que si me escuchan, si solo querías tiempo me lo hubieras dicho sin tantos rodeos"**_

Arnold lo que me pedía era tiempo, era obvio que él y yo no éramos novios pero si éramos pareja de citas, algo tonto ¿no lo creen? Él, aquella ocasión casi me rogo por algo de tiempo y pidió que frenáramos las salidas por una temporada… OK, OK, lo admito, de siete días a la semana al menos cuatro días nos veíamos, en ese aspecto creo que yo lo presione de mas y quizás ese fue el error de mi estrategia, en verdad tenia la esperanza de que algún día el se animara a darme el si, pero eso en aquel entonces no pudo ser.

"_**Lo siento Helga… en verdad yo…"**_

"_**No digas nada mas Arnold, tal vez sea bueno salir con otras personas"**_

Me hubiera gustado que vieran la cara de Arnold, estaba aterrado, pues en mi ultima contestación di un cambio radical a mi carácter, era evidente que yo estaba furiosa pero, decidí no mostrarme así, y con la actitud mas tranquila que pude usar le dije que quizás eso seria lo mejor, Arnold estaba muy serio pero ya no me importo, solo me levante, en esa ocasión pague mi parte del helado y el ultimo helado que le llevaron y él no se comió, lo tome y se lo vacié encima de la cabeza…

"_**Toma tu helado y enfría tus ideas, nos vemos cabeza de balón"**_

Arnold se me quedo mirando y sin decir algo mas, simplemente se marcho, después de que el se fue, yo regrese a mi lugar y pedí como 6 o 7 helados de chocolate mas, no lo quería admitirlo pero estaba deprimida y de algún modo esa _**ruptura**__**virtual**_ ahora si me había dolido muy, muy en el interior del corazón…

Salí mas o menos una hora después, eran alrededor de las 5:30 de la tarde, realmente no quería llegar a casa, al menos no si haberme despejado un momento, es decir, secar mis lagrimas, puesto que si en algo Rhonda también era especialista, por supuesto era en detectar quien había llorado por un problema sentimental, y yo, en ese momento era una bomba de tiempo, y no quería explotar con quien no tenia la culpa, por ende, antes de ir a casa, fui a dar un paseo para despejarme. Caminaba yo cerca de una calle de desembocaba rumbo al parque principal y ahí fue donde lo vi nuevamente, ahí lo vi, a mi amigo Louie, pero no iba solo, y digo que no iba sol, no por el hecho de que fuese acompañado de alguien, mas bien iba solo como persona pero acompañado de su fiel perro "Ronnie" interesante nombre ¿no lo creen? Cuando lo vi, me llamo mucho la atención el que iba con una caja de cartón enorme a iba recolectando cosas, como botellas o cartones, eso me recordó mucho mi estadía en la gran ciudad, así, que no lo dude y de inmediato sin perderlo de vista, corrí hacia el para indagar sobre su peculiar actividad…

"_**Hey… Louie… Louie"**_

"_**¿Helga?"**_

"_**¿Qué hay chico listo?"**_

"_**Pues aquí estoy solamente, pasando el rato"**_

"_**Si claro, y esa basura"**_

"_**No es basura, son materiales reciclables"**_

"_**Si,**__**lo**__**se**_–dije con sarcasmo-_**"**_

"_**¿Y tu? ¿Qué haces por aquí?"**_

"_**Pues… solo estoy dando un paseo y pues… tu sabes, lo normal"**_

"_**Tiene que ver con Arnold eso de…. ¡Lo normal! ¿Cierto?"**_

"_**Puede ser"**_

"_**Ya lo sabia, con razón hace bastante rato lo vi salir de la heladería todo cubierto de helado de chocolate"**_

"_**Lastima**__**por**__**el**_–Le dije yo-_**"**_

"_**Fue**__**su**__**culpa**__**verdad**_–Pregunto Louie-_**"**_

"_**Puede**__**ser**_–Le respondí-_**"**_

"_**Por**__**lo**__**que**__**respondes**__**no**__**estas**__**muy**__**convencida,**__**vamos,**__**ayúdame**__**con**__**esto**__**y**__**de**__**paso**__**me**__**cuentas**__**que**__**sucedió**_–me dijo el chico, así nada mas muy quitado de la pena-_**"**_

Debo admitir que el chico de alguna forma era un bruto al momento de lidiar con ciertas situaciones de la vida, pero de que era alguien en quien se podía confiar, eso si es un hecho, así, ante su brusca y poco gentil petición, decidí ayudarlo…

"_**Esta bien ¿En que te ayudo?"**_

"_**Tú lleva esta caja con mas cajas de cartón y yo llevo la caja con mas chuchearías… ven Ronnie, vamos a casa"**_

"_**¿Ronnie? ¿Así se llama tu perro?"**_

"_**Así es, le puse el nombre en honor del cantante Ronnie Mathews"**_

"_**Vaya, no quiero ni imaginarme el motivo del porque lo llamaste así"**_

"_**Exacto, no querrás saberlo"**_

En el trayecto a su casa, que no era la parada final le platique mi historia y lo que sucedió con Arnold esos últimos días, el acertó en algunas cosas conmigo y en otras acertó con Arnold, pero la conclusión que me dio fue medianamente satisfactoria. Dejamos todos los materiales de reciclado en un departamento, de hecho su departamento, el cual usaba como escondite o guarida pero no tenia muebles ni nada, solo cajas y cajas de cartón vacías, el no vivía ahí, a pesar de ser suyo el departamento, el aun vivía con su familia…

Salimos pronto del departamento y unas cuantas cuadras mas adelante se encontraba la residencia de su familia, al principio me rehusé en ir puesto que, después de ayudarle el me invito a cenar a su casa con sus padres y hermanos, como les dije, yo me rehusaba puesto que, su hogar se encontraba justo en la misma calle de la cual cuya casa de al lado era la antigua residencia Pataki, mi antiguo hogar…

"_**Lo siento chico pero no creo que sea buen momento, quizás cenemos en otra ocasión"**_

"_**Vamos Helga, mamá cocino el día de hoy, nada te pasara"**_

Debo aclarar una cosa, el chico no sabia que su mamá y yo nos conocíamos desde hacia muchos años…

"_**De acuerdo, iré contigo, en fin vamos ¿Qué puede pasar?"**_

"_**Es lo mismo que te digo yo, ¿Qué te puede pasar?"**_

Llegamos hasta su casa, pero antes, justo cuando pasábamos por la casa Pataki, yo me detuve y por un instante contemple parte de mi pasado…

"_**¿Te**__**sucede**__**algo?**_–Pregunto el chico-_**"**_

"_**He, no es nada, es solo que... nahhh, olvídalo"**_

"_**¿Conoces este lugar?"**_

"_**Si**__**claro,**__**yo**__**conocía**__**a**__**la**__**familia**__**que**__**vivía**__**aquí**_–Le respondí con cierto disimulo-_**"**_

"_**Cielos, eso no lo sabia, en fin ellos se fueron un día sin decir adios, que lastima, tuvieron problemas y se fueron, eran buenas personas"**_

O sea, ¿En donde rayos tenia la cabeza este chico? ¿Buenas personas? De verdad que él si era un completo despistado…

"_**En fin, pasemos ya, adelante, estás en tu casa"**_

"_**Gracias**_–Le respondí con amabilidad-_**"**_

El chico comenzó a llamar a su familia avisando de su llegada y la primera en recibirnos fue su mamá… quien por cierto descansaba de su trabajo ese día.

"_**Hola hijo ¿Qué bueno que llegaste?"**_

Cuando la mamá de Louie se presentó, de inmediato su expresión mostró un aire muy sorpresivo…

"_**Vaya Louie, veo que traes visitas"**_

"_**Así es mamá, ella es Helga, es una amiga de la escuela, la invite a cenar con nosotros"**_

"_**Me parece muy bien hijo, hola Helga ¿Cómo has estado?"**_

"_**Que tal señora Wordswood, he estado bien gracias, hacía tiempo que nos veíamos ¿Verdad?"**_

"_**Así es querida, han pasado ya varios años ¿No lo crees?"**_

"_**Seguro que si"**_

"_**A**__**ver,**__**a**__**ver**__**un**__**momento**_–dijo Louie- _**¿Ustedes**__**ya**__**se**__**conocían?**__**Digo,**__**por**__**la**__**forma**__**en**__**la**__**que**__**se**__**saludan**__**quiere**__**decir**__**que**__**ya**__**se**__**conocen**__**"**_

De verdad, esto es oficial, el chico es un despistado total…

"_**Ehmmm,**__**si,**__**si**__**nos**__**conocemos**__**desde**__**hace**__**tiempo**_–Dije yo-_**"**_

"_**Así es hijo, tu amiga y yo nos conocemos, pero que te parece si mejor me ayudas a poner la mesa y luego platicamos…"**_

Debo admitir que el tiempo que pase con los Wordswood fue muy ameno, con ellos conocí obviamente a la mayor parte de su familia, es decir, obviamente a su mamá ya la conocía, solamente faltaban su padre quien se encontraba fueras de la ciudad, conocí a su hermano de quien ya no recuerdo el nombre y por ultimo conocí a su hermana _**Isabel**_, a ella si la recuerdo pues con ella entable con el tiempo una muy buena y estrecha amistad, en fin, la invitación fue muy amena y pese a todo, terminamos hablando de cuanta cosa se nos venia en mente, al final durante la charla, junto con la señora Wordswood, le explicamos a Louie como era que ella y yo nos conocíamos, era algo extraño quizás, pero creo que la madurez y demás asuntos de la vida habían logrado hacer que yo ya no me deprimiera al momento de recordar los escenarios de mi pasado, como bien se los conté en el primer capitulo de esta historia, prefería a estas alturas del partido, quedarme con la mejor de las impresiones, con los buenos recuerdos.

Dieron ese día las 8:30 p.m. y como era de esperarse algunas personas ya estaban buscándome, a veces se me olvidaba el que, aun cuando ya fuera mayor de edad, yo aun seguía siendo hija de familia y pues, se suponía que yo salía a las 3:30 p.m. de la escuela y como máximo a menos que avisara que llegaría tarde, yo tenia que estar a las 5:00 p.m. en casa, vaya relajo el que se armo pues quien me hablo y obvio no me lo esperaba era la tía Brook, y digo que no me lo esperaba porque quien siempre me llamaba era Rhonda, por cierto, esto no se los había contado, a los señores Lloyd comencé a llamarlos tíos, eran el tío Bucley y la tía Brook, obvio al principio les llamaba señor y señora Lloyd, pero yo creo que el acuerdo fue común y aunque ellos siempre me llamaban hija, yo me refería a ellos como mis tíos, aunque, al igual que como los señores Hayerdahl, la familia de Phoebe, ellos eran como mis padres, aunque de forma mas legalmente ellos eran mis tutores legales, bueno creo que me desvié un poco del asunto, el caso fue que quien me había llamado había sido la tía Brook, al parecer estaba muy preocupada y en esa ocasión comprendí el porque, revisando el celular, caí en la cuenta de que habían como 6 llamadas perdidas y 17 mensajes uhmmm… 6 y 17 esos números me suenan familiares, 617 ¿Quién sabe? El caso es que estaban preocupados y yo ni en cuenta, total, al final de cuentas le di mi ubicación y en unos 20 minutos mas tarde toda la familia llego por mi, al principio creí que había sido una estrategia para quedar bien a los ojos de la trabajadora social pero no era para nada ese el caso, al contrario, todos venían bien arreglados y era obvio el porque, estaban preocupados por mi obviamente y además tenían una cita en la opera, al final, al haberme encontrado, lo siguiente era que fuéramos todos, yo ya me lo imaginaba pero en ese momento no hubo llamada de atención alguna, esas, junto con los regaños por lo general los recibía antes del desayuno ¿Qué? ¿Creían que los Lloyd no me regañaban ni nada de eso? Pues claro que si lo hacían y eran regaños y castigos ejemplares tal y cuál a Rhonda le hacían, porque si, a ambas nos llamaban la atención por igual…

Nos despedimos de los Wordswood y yo insistí en no ir a la función con ellos, obviamente no indagaron en los motivos pues la excusa que les había dado era que quizás algo que había comido me había caído mal, Rhonda insistió en quedarse también y al final solo sus padres fueron a la función, ya estando en casa, Rhonda quiso indagar en todo y créame, fue muy sutil…

"_**Ahora si Helga ¿quién es y como se llama?"**_

"_**¿Quién es quien?"**_

"_**No te hagas la que no sabe nada, hablo de aquel chico con el que estabas"**_

"_**Ah el, el es solo un amigo, un compañero de clase, solo eso, hoy lo encontré cuando venia de regreso a casa, venia cargando algunas cosas y pues como me sentía muy caritativa, decidí ayudarlo, así que como agradecimiento me invito a cenar a su casa, solo eso…"**_

"_**Vaya, eso suena lógico, y que me dices de Arnold?"**_

"_**¿Que te digo de que? No lo he visto en todo el día"**_

"_**Si claro, el que no lo vieras hoy explica muy bien el que le hayas vaciado un helado de chocolate en la cabeza…"**_

"_**¿Y eso tu como lo sabes? ¿Acaso me espiabas?"**_

"_**No, claro que no, yo no hago esas cosas, no es nada elegante sabes, lo que pasa es que venia con Nadine y otras chicas de la universidad, pensábamos tomar un refrigerio en Slausen's cuando de pronto, justo cuando estábamos por entrar Arnold salio repentinamente todo cubierto de helado de chocolate, cruzamos miradas y el solo dijo ¡Hola Rhonda! y se fue caminando por la acera, luego de eso desde afuera, a través de los vidrios te vimos, y te notábamos algo tensa, pensé en ir a verte pero conociendo tu temperamento decidimos mejor buscar otro lugar para tomar nuestro refrigerio "**_

"_**Ahora entiendo, que bien ¿Qué mas te puedo decir? Arnold de algún modo rompió conmigo, es decir solo me pidió algo de tiempo, nada mas y creo que yo me lo tome muy apecho…"**_

Con Rhonda había adquirido una peculiar confianza, ella al igual que Phoebe se había vuelto mi confidente en muchos aspectos…

Estoy de acuerdo en el hecho de que les dije que no quería llegar esa ocasión a la casa con la cara en llanto, pero a final de cuentas, aun cuando mi amigo me amenizo mucho el día, no pude evitar llorar esa noche, me había dolido mucho el rechazo de Arnold, si a eso se le puede llamar rechazo, afortunadamente Rhonda comprendió que no debía de hacer comentario ni burla alguna respecto del tema, me desahogue con ella y lentamente sobre sus piernas, no tengo ni idea de cuando me quede dormida…

A la mañana siguiente desperté en mi alcoba y no tengo ni idea de cómo es que llegue hasta ahí, si Rhonda y yo estábamos en la sala la noche anterior, bueno, esa mañana de sábado no me desperté, mas bien me despertaron, ese sábado Rhonda se había encargado de llamar a Phoebe y fue ella quien me dio precisamente los buenos días.

"_**Hola dormilona"**_

"_**¿Eh?**__**¿Phoebe?**__**¿Qué**__**haces**__**aquí?**_–Decía yo soñolienta-_**"**_

"_**Vine a verte, Rhonda me llamo en la noche y me conto lo que sucedió con Arnold"**_

"_**Ah ya veo, Rhonda y su comunicativa actitud de siempre"**_

"_**No seas así Helga, ella solo se preocupa por ti al igual que yo"**_

"_**Gracias Phoebe, oye por cierto ¿No tenias que ir a unas practicas de tu escuela hoy?"**_

"_**Si pero…"**_

"_**¿Pero?**_ –le dije con cierto reproche-_**"**_

"_**Pero quise dejarlas para después, lo que hay que hacer ahora es levantarte ese ánimo"**_

Yo solo le sonreí a Phoebe y así, con una sonrisa ella me animó a ponerme de pie para así comenzar con nuestro día de aventuras, solamente Phoebe y yo… y otras chicas que se nos unieron mas tarde.

Eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana y después de desayunar con la familia cada quien tomo un rumbo diferente, por el lado de los señores Lloyd, ellos se fueron a sus acostumbrados juegos de tenis, Rhonda por su parte se fue a su habitual cita en el spa, y yo junto con Phoebe nos fuimos a pasear como antes, al principio creí que Gerald iría con nosotras pero, según lo que me había contado Phoebe, el se había ido a ver a Arnold, por sugerencia suya claro, para así indagar y saber mas al respecto de lo sucedió el día anterior…

Phoebe y yo anduvimos de aquí por allá e inclusive, como se los conté, nos vimos con otras chicas como Lila, Sheena y Nadine y por conclusión todo fue genial, hacia bastante que no me divertía como hice en aquella ocasión, esa ocasión el recuerdo triste de mi situación con Arnold se me olvido en gran parte del día.

Por la tarde, no se como y no se porque, bueno el porque si lo se, pero el camo, es que muy a pesar de todo, todas terminamos hablando de chicos y de lo mal que nos caían a todas, y adivinen de quien el tema principal, de mi obviamente y mis altercados amorosos, yo me hacia del rogar pero poco a poco me hicieron soltar la sopa y por fin, cante todo como un ruiseñor, no quería admitirlo pero por la forma en la que yo me expresaba en aquella charla era obvio que había alguien mas por ahí quien estaba provocando en mi ciertos tropiezos muy obvios y evidentes.

"_**Vamos**__**Helga,**__**¿Dinos**__**quien**__**es?**_–Decía Lila-_**"**_

"_**Ya se los dije, es solo un chico que conozco de la escuela, es un compañero de clase y nada mas"**_

"_**Sí,**__**pero**__**¿Cómo**__**se**__**llama?**_–Preguntó Nadine-_**"**_

"_**Se llama Louie, es un tanto peculiar, es simpático y todo, pero eso si, es un despistado de primera clase"**_

"_**¿Louie?**__**Que**__**nombre**__**tan**__**raro**__**para**__**un**__**chico**_–decía Lila-_**"**_

"_**Puede que tengas razón Lila, pero así se llama, lo conozco desde hace algún tiempo y solo eso, entre el y yo no hay nada, no es propiamente mi tipo"**_

Como lo pueden ver, mi trato para con Lila cambio bastante, aquellos arrebatos de odio innecesario se esfumaron con el tiempo; por lo demás vaya contradicción la mía, en ese momento yo decía que no era mi tipo y cuatro meses después termine siendo con el algo mas que una simple amiga, pero eso ya se los contare después…

"_**Si,**__**como**__**no**__**Helga,**__**lo**__**que**__**tu**__**digas**_–decía Phoebe-_**"**_

Phoebe reía de los comentarios pero no sabia quien era el chico. Esa misma tarde las cuatro, Phoebe, Lila, Sheena y Nadine lo conocieron y al menos tres de ellas lo consideraron agradable, menos Phoebe quien al conocerlo, obviamente lo desaprobó…

"_**Oigan**__**chicas,**__**tengo**__**una**__**idea**_–les dije a todas-_**que**__**les**__**parece**__**si**__**vamos**__**a**__**molestar**__**a**__**alguien**__**"**_

"_**¿Hablas**__**de**__**tu**__**amigo?**__**Cierto**__**Helga?**_–Pregunto Phoebe-_**"**_

"_**Si, hablo de el, a esta hora debe estar en el parque con su hermano y Ronnie"**_

"_**¿Ronnie?**_–Gritaron las cuatro chicas-_**"**_

"_**Hablas**__**de**__**Ronnie**__**Mathews**_–pregunto Phoebe con cierta sorpresa-_**"**_

"_**No, claro que no, hablo de su mascota, un perro llamado Ronnie"**_

El rostro y expresión de las chicas mostraba un claro aire de decepción… algunos momentos después llegamos hasta donde se suponía estaba el.

"_**Bien chicas, aquí es, se que acostumbra venir cerca del lago pero ah… miren, ahí esta el, lo ven es ese chico que va por allá, ¿Lo ven?"**_

Las chicas conocieron a Louie y al principio, antes de saber como era parecían emocionadas, luego de verlo pues… que les puedo decir, en conclusión llegaron al común acuerdo de que era simpático, no era feo eso no lo niego pero tampoco era un galán, es decir nada parecido al menos al concepto que yo tenia de Arnold, Louie era un tanto apuesto, lo normal diría yo, era algo así como… un típico galán sin futuro, pobre tipo, apuesto y sin pareja; la razón y motivos para mí, respecto de sus porqués, en ese entonces eran totalmente desconocidos, con el tiempo por su propia iniciativa descubrí que su motivo de seguir soltero era a causa de un problema de faldas, es decir una chica le rompió el corazón cuando tenia 17 años y desde entonces seguía solo tal y como lo conocía yo…

Nos acercamos sigilosamente y el se quedo sorprendido de vernos ahí, no paso lo que típicamente suele suceder con la mayoría de los chicos, este sujeto no se puso nervioso ni nada, es decir como que de algún modo le dio igual nuestra presencia aun estando sorprendido de vernos ahí, se los presente a las chicas y todo de algún modo fue normal, nos divertimos y todo pero nuestra visita no fue muy larga, la verdad es que por un lado teníamos nuestro propio itinerario y por el otro lado Louie estaba muy metido en sus propios asuntos es decir, bueno, esa ocasión no se que estaba haciendo y eso que estuvimos un buen rato con el, en fin, quedando de acuerdo con las chicas preferimos mejor al cabo de un rato, retirarnos y dejarlo en paz, ya en otra ocasión platicaría con el…

Terminamos ese sábado nuestra salida por ahí de las 5:30, yo había invitado a cenar a todas las chicas pero solo Phoebe y Nadine se quedaron, para ese entonces ya estaban Rhonda y sus padres esperándonos para la cena, en fin esta parte de la historia sonara un tanto aburrida y lo se, se que esta aburrida pero que les puedo decir, quizás ya se me están acabando los recuerdos, en fin, continuemos de todas formas…

A la mañana siguiente, el domingo, Phoebe y yo quedamos de vernos nuevamente y por la tarde había ido hasta su casa, el motivo era muy simple, según ella necesitaba hablar conmigo de algo muy importante o mas bien dicho, necesitaba hablarme de dos cosas muy importantes, cielos, yo se que Phoebe siempre ha sido para mi mucho mas que una simple amiga, ella de algún modo ha sido mucho mejor hermana de lo que Olga pudo haber sido pero, aun así, eso no implicaba el hecho de que hubieran ocasiones en las que llegara a discutir fuertemente con ella…

Aquel domingo por la tarde llegue a la residencia de los Hayerdahl, Phoebe ya estaba esperándome, sus padres en esa ocasión no estaban, se habían ido de viaje a Kentucky en razón de la visita de unos familiares, redundando en muchas situaciones les diré que, evite hacer mi usual interrogatorio es decir procure con Phoebe no indagar en los hechos, es mas para serles sincera, si por mi hubiera sido ni siquiera hubiera tocado el tema del por cual era la urgencia de Phoebe para hablar conmigo, la verdad era lo que menos quería, lo que yo quería era solo pasar un buen tiempo de calidad con mi mejor amiga, pero lástima que desafortunadamente Phoebe fue la que propicio una discusión que ahora que lo pienso no tenia ni razón ni mucho menos un porque de ser, fue una absurda tontería pero así fue, tal como a veces los chicos suelen pelear por una chica, en nuestro caso peleamos por dos chicos por Arnold e increíblemente por mi amigo Louie.

Al principio de nuestra charla todo marchaba bien hasta que por fin ella toco el gran tema de los patanes, si, tal como lo leen, desafortunadamente Phoebe ya conocía a Louie y el concepto que ella tenia sobre él era a causa de una breve disputa que, en sus tiempos de secundaria y eso no lo sabia yo, ella había tenido con el, y creo que ella también estuvo implicada de forma muy estrecha en el problema de los 17 años…, o sea, vean nada mas tanto lío por una tontería de niños, ¡por favor! yo creía que Phoebe era mas centrada y de hecho lo es pero ustedes saben que el corazón es el corazón y como tal, yo, al no creerle y también tratando de defender la opinión sana que tenia de este chico, termine discutiendo sin sentido con mi mejor amiga…

"_**Te**__**digo**__**que**__**es**__**verdad**__**Helga,**__**escúchame**__**por**__**favor**__**"**_

"_**No Pheebs, es solamente que no puedo creer lo que me dices"**_

"_**Pues créelo, el no te conviene, piensa en Arnold ¿Qué harás al respecto?"**_

"_**¿Qué hare? Nada Phoebe, nada, ya estoy cansada, jamás en mi vida había tenido que rogarle tanto a alguien por un poco de cariño, en cambio él ¿Qué me ha dado? Nada diría yo, nada"**_

Y la verdad era que no solo a Arnold le había rogado por un poco de cariño, a mi familia, a los Pataki siempre loes rogué algo de atención…

"_**Pues ya lo sabes Helga, mas adelante me vas a escuchar decirte, te lo dije"**_

"_**Sabes que Phoebe, ahora lo comprendo todo, creía que eras mi amiga"**_

"_**Lo soy Helga, pero eres tu la que no quieres comprender que el no te conviene"**_

"_**Mejor dejemos esto así Phoebe, pensaba hablar contigo acerca de Louie y Arnold, pero veo que tú ya has dado tu veredicto, no tiene caso pedirte apoyo cuando veo ahora que tú no me lo vas a dar"**_

"_**¡Helga!**_–Trato de hablar Phoebe-_**"**_

"_**Adiós Phoebe, suerte en tu viaje"**_

Como se los había contado, Phoebe y yo habíamos discutido por una verdadera estupidez y esa fue causa de que nos dejáramos de hablar por un tiempo…

El otro motivo del por cual Phoebe había querido hablar conmigo era para avisarme el que ella se iría de viaje a otro estado por un tiempo, al menos 6 meses era lo que testaría en otro estado, ella había resultado ganadora de una competencia y su premio era hacer un intercambio académico con una escuela importante y de muy alto prestigio y renombre, bien o mal Phoebe había querido despedirse de mi, pero el mismo día que se marchaba que fue precisamente una semana después de nuestra discusión, yo ni siquiera fui a verla, solo supe que ella también se fue sin siquiera decir adiós.

La verdad estaba muy sentida y pese a los rumores infundados por Phoebe que de hecho no fueron propiamente mal intencionados comprobé con Louie que Phoebe estaba completamente equivocada, al contrario, pese a lo extravagante, el chico era todo un verdadero caballero, y yo con el corazón muy resentido comencé a interesarme mucho por él, a tal grado de que llegó el momento en que cerca de mediados de diciembre el y yo… seguíamos sin ser algo mas que amigos ¿Qué? Creyeron que nos habíamos hecho novios o algo así, claro que no, para Helga G. Pataki hace falta mucho mas para conquistarla, que una simple relación de amigos, soy una chica difícil, ja, ja, si como no, si Arnold, aun cuando todavía estábamos en el preescolar provoco que me enamorara de el cuando le hizo un cumplido a mi moño rosa, ¿que se podría esperar de mi y Louie? Quizás todo, pero aun así aun cuando él y yo de vez en cuando salíamos, pues obviamente no había relación mas allá que el del simple hecho de salir como amigos. Por un lado parecería algo así como un intento desesperado por llenar el vacío que Arnold e inclusive Phoebe dejaron en mi, mas que nada Arnold pero por otro lado, el salir con Louie era genial y además también era por supuesto una doble intención pues por una parte quería evitar el sentirme sola y por otra parte, con Louie yo lograba hacer con Arnold lo que yo quisiera y eso era simplemente, bien o mal, ponerlo celoso, como no tienen idea…

Por esas fechas de diciembre casi 3 o 4 días antes de navidad, algo sucedió que cambio la perspectiva de mi felicidad, si, se que las anteriores situaciones que les conté habían sido radicales pero aun cuando aquellos cambios radicales de mi pasado fueron muy importantes, creo yo que no hubo cambio mas importante como el de aquella ocasión, estaba por alistarme para salir, iba a ir de compras navideñas de últimos días junto Louie, cuando de repente intempestivamente Rhonda irrumpió en la habitación, con una expresión de satisfacción y felicidad pero a la vez con algo de preocupación, ella tenia una noticia muy importante para mi …

"_**Helga, Helga ¿Qué bueno que todavía no te vas?"**_

"_**¿Qué**__**sucede?**_–Pregunte con intriga-_**"**_

"_**Nada serio, es algo muy importante, pero tienes que guardar la calma"**_

"_**Si, si, habla ya ¿Qué te sucede princesa?"**_

"_**Helga lo que voy a decirte es muy importante"**_

"_**Si**__**dime**__**¿Qué**__**es?**_–estaba exasperándome con tanto misterio-_**"**_

"_**Bueno, aquí va Helga, hemos, bueno, mas bien dicho ¡encontré a tu familia! Localicé por fin a la familia Pataki, Helga encontré a los Pataki"**_

Yo no lo podía creer, y por conclusión me quede prácticamente en estado de shock.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

Bueno pues, aqui estoy yo de nuevo, de nueva cuenta entregandoles el siguiete capitulo de esta historia, de antemno y como siempre les doy las gracias a todos ustedes por su apoyo puesto que si ustedes esta historia no estaria siendo lo que es ahora...

Bueno, se que avarios de ustedes les respondi sus reviews y les envie un mnesaje para invitarlos a leer, bueno eso lo he estado haciendo desde hace casi tres horas jejeje, pero bueno el caso aqui es que, les ofresco una sincer disculpa tuve problemas con la conexion y pues ya se daran una idea del resto, la conclusion aqui es que, no al menos para mi no fue buena idea intentar actualizar la historia desde un dispositivo movil jejeje, no digo no sea eficaz por que si lo fue lo pasa es que quise actualiza entre clase y clase y veanlo, a final de cuentas tuve que trasladarme a un equipo fijio para poder subir este capitulo, lo siento...

Bueno pues la ve, ya ve lo que ha sucedo con nuestra rubia querida, esa ultima frese de Rhonda hasta a mi me dio miedo jejeje, pero bueno ya veremos que sorpresa le depara a Helga en el próximo capitulo Ok...

De mientras, los dejo pues tengo ir a terminar de corregir el siguiente capitulo, si, así es ya lo tengo solo que en borrado aun me falta transcribirlo por eso me tarde un poco y no actualice a la semana como les había comentado pero en fin, ya pronto leerán lo que sigue... asi que para concluir esta nota solo me resta mencionar a mi estimada y querida amiga **Isabelita Emoxxa** quien me ha estado apoyando mucho en este trayecto, y por su puesto a mi amigo **Jose Ramiro**, y claro no debo de olvidarme de mis demas amigos y amigas, **Rituko-nee**, **hel201**, **mimi-serenety**, **MaryMorante**, **mari3304** y **rickhunter17** quienes firmaron el capitulo anterior, muchas gracias a todos, de momento los dejo ya que me voy a clases y espero seguir contando con su valioso review...

Y por cierto, antes de que se me olvide:

**hel201: **Ok, voy intentar no perderme, pero si, coincido contigo nadie se enamora como en los cuentos de hadas al menos a mi no me ha pasado, la realidad es totalmente ora, por lo demás Helga si que necesita ser feliz y eso solo lo va a lograr con el tiempo pero de eso ya se hablara después, de momento solo me resta decirte que... si, aun sigo sin internet en casa y pues ahorta estoy sobreviviendo con el acceso escolar que tragedia pero bueno procurare estar al tanto de todo... nos vemos y gracias...

Y gracias nuevamente a todos y todas.


	16. Los padres, las hijas y el nieto

**Crónicas De Helga Geraldine Pataki: Historia De Una Vida **

**Por: Bkpets **

**Chapter 16: Los padres, las hijas y el nieto. **

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

"_**¿Qué has dicho? **_–Le pregunte a Rhonda de forma muy exaltada-"

"_**Exactamente lo que acabas de oír, sé que no es muy adecuado el que te diga yo esto, pero tenia que decírtelo, entenderé si no quieres saber nada del asunto"**_

Lo típico en mí hubiera sido que mandara todo al demonio y me hubiera negado en saber algo más de aquellas personas a las que alguna vez yo creí familia, pero no en este caso y francamente no se porque razón lo decidí así pero le pedí a Rhonda que me contara todo con lujo de detalle. Como les había contado, ante tal noticia yo estaba en shock, y por un breve instante no reaccioné ni dije palabra alguna a lo cual Rhonda de momento creyó tomar mi silencio como una negativa rotunda, ella estaba por darse la vuelta y no decir nada mas al respecto cuando por fin fue que reaccioné…

"_**Bueno, tomare tú silencio como un no **_–Respondió Rhonda- _**no debí decírtelo, lo siento"**_

"_**Aguarda Rhonda"**_

"_**Si"**_

"_**Todo, dímelo todo ¿quiero saber donde están?"**_

"_**¿Estas segura?"**_

"_**Claro que si princesa, estoy mas que segura, ahora cuéntamelo todo…"**_

Rhonda me conto que una semana atrás ella, caminando con Nadine cerca del restaurante francés Chez-Piere reconoció a una familiar y conocida figura que salía precisamente de ese restaurant, al principio por el corte de cabello, el tono de piel, cabello y ojos creyó que se trataba de mi, así que acercándose sigilosamente con la mera intención de darme un buen susto, noto ella que se encontraba en un error, cuando se acerco a aquella persona, noto claramente de quien se trataba, su voz y su figura esbelta la hacían particularmente inconfundible, Rhonda por asares del destino había encontrado a Olga Pataki, mi hermana mayor.

Rhonda me conto que al principio quiso llamarla pero según ella, Nadine le aconsejo que no seria buena idea así que decidieron seguirla un buen rato y cual va siendo la sorpresa que, al lugar al cual fueron siguiéndola era nada mas y nada menos que el emporio de localizadores de Bob, Big Bob's beepers, Olga estaba de visita en Hillwood y había ido a verificar en nombre de mi padre el estado financiero de la compañía ahora dirigida por el socio de Bob, Nick Vermicelli, claro esta que este sujeto no era el dueño, solamente cuidaba el negocio y nada mas… o al menos eso parecía.

Esta por demás decir que ni Rhonda ni Nadine entraron a las oficinas de Big Bob, es obvio que no lo harían pero, para los días subsecuentes, Rhonda se encargo según me dijo ella, de hacer que alguien mas la siguiera, no se realmente como habrá logrado la autorización pero según lo que me contaron, fue que Rhonda se valió de un servicio de investigación privada que el señor Lloyd tiene para investigar a sus socios y demás inversionistas, realmente esta situación me parece un tanto loca de creer pero de lo que si puedo estar segura y raro en mi de que confié a ciegas algunas cosas sobre Rhonda es el hecho de que los señores Lloyd nunca supieron del uso del servicio de investigación, uhmmm, no lo sé, quizás Rhonda había sobornado a algunos cuantos, no lo sé, Rhonda no parece ser de las personas que tienen ese carácter ¿o si? En fin, el caso fue que durante una semana entera se siguió a mi hermana y la verdad el informe, el cuál no permití que Rhonda me mostrara en ese entonces, contenía mucho material y mucha información de cierto modo importante, como por ejemplo, el hecho de que ellos, Olga, Bob y Miriam, llevaban ya varios años viviendo en Nueva York, la ultima vez que vi a Olga fue precisamente ahí en Manhattan…

"_**Y de momento eso es todo lo que sé, el resto está en el informe, tómalo y mira **_–Me dijo Rhonda-_**"**_

"_**No Rhonda, por favor, de momento no quiero saber nada de la investigación"**_

"_**Lo sé, te entiendo, pero debes saber el resto de lo que hay aquí, aun hay mas y además…"**_

"_**¿Sabes su dirección?"**_

"_**Si claro **_–Dijo Rhonda- _**esta aquí al frente del documento ¿Por qué? ¿Piensas ir?"**_

"_**Así es ¿quiero ir a verlos?"**_

En verdad que no tienen idea de como se veía Rhonda en ese momento, por lo visto ella no se esperaba esa respuesta de parte de mi.

"_**O sea, hablas… ¿en serio?"**_

"_**Por su puesto que si princesa, jamás he hablado tan en serio como ahora y eso, que siempre hablo en serio"**_

"_**¿Y cuándo quieres ir? Podemos ir después de navidad y luego…"**_

"_**¿Quiero ir ahora?"**_

"_**¡Ahora! **_–Exclamo Rhonda-_**"**_

"_**Si, ahora, tengo que verlos con mis propios ojos, Rhonda se que es mucho pedir pero, quiero que me ayudes con esto, solo te pido este gran favor"**_

Rhonda no sabia que decir de momento, pero al final termino cediendo ante la rara petición que yo le hice…

"_**De acuerdo Helga, le avisare a mis padres para que nos acompañen"**_

"_**No, no Rhonda, no les digas, es decir, bueno, diles si quieres pero no les digas por favor que vengan, no quiero que esto se haga mas grande de lo que ya es… ¡ya se! No les digas que vamos a buscar a mis padres, mejor diles que vamos… ¡de compras! Si, eso, diles que vamos de compras a Nueva York, míralo así, mientras tu te vas de compras por ahí, yo ehmmm, me voy a terminar algunos asuntos pendientes ¿Qué dices?"**_

"_**Uhmmm, de compras en Nueva York, suena tentador, ok., vamos de compras, aunque suena algo raro ir de compras a Nueva York, en fin el año pasado fui a parís"**_

"_**Si, lo recuerdo, fuiste y viniste al siguiente día justo en navidad"**_

"_**Así es, y como esta vez es viaje nacional, si salimos ahora, quizás estemos de regreso en la noche"**_

"_**Bueno, solo hare una llamada y nos vamos **_–Dije yo-_**"**_

"_**Y yo le avisare a mamá y papá, por cierto ¿A quien le llamaras?"**_

"_**A Louie, tengo que avisarle que no iremos al centro comercial, sabes hoy es su cumpleaños y le prometí que lo acompañaría a escoger su obsequio, debo avisarle que no lo podre acompañar"**_

"_**Como tu digas Helga pero recuerda que en Nueva York hay muchas tiendas que puedes visitar"**_

Y si, efectivamente en Nueva York hay muchas tiendas por ver, al final a Louie lo que le obsequie fue un videojuego portátil, de esos muy novedosos y potentes que tanto les gusta a los chicos ¡hombres! Aún de grandes se la pasan jugando como niños pequeños, a veces pienso que ellos nunca maduran, pero a veces pienso también que eso es lo que los hace interesantes, y cuando pienso en eso, siempre recuerdo a mi amado Arnold; en fin, como les decía a Louie le obsequie uno de esos aparatejos que sirven para jugar, ver videos, música y quien sabe que demonios de funciones mas hacia, el caso es que había sido una ganga total en una tienda de Nueva York…

En fin, volviendo a la historia, conociendo a Rhonda, ella hizo valer sus pocos dotes de embustera y logro convencer a sus padres sobre ese viaje a Nueva York, en conclusión logro el permiso y el resto fue historia, un par de horas después ella y yo nos encontrábamos en un avión con destino a Nueva York.

"_**Cielos Rhonda, no puedo creer que me hayas convencido de hacer esto"**_

"_**¿Yo?**_ –Dijo Rhonda-_**"**_

"_**Si tú, princesa"**_

"_**Pero si yo no hice nada, fuiste tú la que quería venir"**_

"_**Pero si fuiste tú la que me dio la información de ellos"**_

"_**Lo sé **_–Rhonda enmudeció dramáticamente-_**"**_

"_**Nahhh, no te aflijas princesa, no estoy molesta, solo algo preocupada"**_

"_**¿Preocupada? ¿Por qué?"**_

"_**No lo se realmente Rhonda, realmente no lo se"**_

"_**Ya no te aflijas Pataki, a ver, pongámonos de acuerdo, cuando estemos allá y tu frente a ellos ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? ¿Qué les vas a decir?"**_

"_**Bueno Rhonda realmente no lo se, sabes han pasado 9 años desde la ultima vez que vi a Bob y a Miriam y 5 desde Olga en Seattle, a veces creo que ellos podrían haber cambiado, pero luego de pensarlo mejor, concluyo en el hecho de que realmente no se si puedan cambiar, lo que conozco de mi familia se basa en los primeros 10 años de mi niñez, el resto, el resto es muy confuso, realmente no se nada, no se quienes son, no se como son, no se si podre reconocerlos o es más no se si ellos me reconocerán a mi, realmente no se que hacer dime ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo debo actuar ante ellos? ¿Debo mostrarme como soy? o ¿Cómo lo fui alguna vez?"**_

Ven lo mal que me encontraba, yo Helga G. Pataki pidiéndole ayuda de ese tipo a Rhonda W. Lloyd, eso si que era extraordinario, si, extraordinario, extraordinario pero no imposible y por su puesto no era la primera vez que le pedía un consejo así y mucho menos seria la ultima vez.

"_**Bueno Helga, yo creo que el mejor consejo que podría darte es… es… uhmmm, creo que el mejor consejo que puedo darte es que solo seas tu misma, no la que fuiste, no la que pretendes ser, muéstrate como la Helga G Pataki que eres, como la que conozco, no te preocupes Pataki, ya veras que todo saldrá bien y sino, recuerda que aun sigues siendo de la familia, de mi familia…"**_

Aunque aun se me hiciera un tanto raro, me seguía gustando mucho el cambio de Rhonda, mas comprensiva en cuando ciertas cosas y mas tolerante en cuanto a las relaciones humanas.

Recuerdo que ese día 21 de diciembre Rhonda y yo salimos cerca del medio día del aeropuerto de Hillwood, hicimos un gran viaje en realidad, de costa a costa, y por la tarde, después de un par de horas de vuelo, llegamos por fin al aeropuerto internacional de Nueva York, definitivamente era notorio que estábamos a un par de días de navidad, el ambiente cálido y el añoro de las épocas pasadas de las fiestas decembrinas me hacían recordar muchos aspectos de mi niñez como el que me viene a la memoria en este momento, aquella situación en la que Arnold buscaba las botas para nieve de marca Nancy Spumonni, aquel fue un día difícil y a la vez muy emotivo, definitivamente uno de los mas intensos que yo recordaba hasta ese entonces.

Era obvio que nos encontrábamos en el extremo norte del planeta pues al igual que en Hillwood, Nueva York estaba repleto de nieve, los techos de las casas, las avenidas y por supuesto las aceras peatonales se mostraban por completo cubiertas de esa blanquecina nieve.

Nos paseamos por las calles de Nueva York un par de horas Rhonda y yo, recuerdo que tomamos un café en un lugar muy elegante, un lugar muy al estilo de Rhonda, los retrasos entre cumplir mi objetivo y no cumplirlo se debían muy directamente a mi decidía y nerviosismo de ir al lugar del encuentro, claro esta que nadie me esperaba, eso era obvio, por esa razón quizás recorrimos la gran manzana un par de veces, vimos una película, volvimos a tomar café, visitamos el barrio chino y volvimos a tomar café, visitamos Central Park y… ya no volvimos a tomar café, mejor nos fuimos a comer otra cosa, pero alrededor de las 17:30 de la tarde, el café ya me había fastidiado por completo, Rhonda aun no hacia sus compras, de hecho no era su intensión hacer compras, pero ya estando en Nueva York, ella tenia que aprovecharlo…

"_**¿Y que has decidido, Pataki?"**_

"_**No lo se Rhonda"**_

"_**Te entiendo, pero debes tomar ya una decisión, recuerda que ya se esta haciendo tarde y pues debemos decidir si regresamos ahora o nos quedamos esta noche ¿Qué opinas? ¿Nos quedamos?"**_

Yo lo pensé un momento, al principio creí que nos iríamos mejor, pues eso fue lo que le dije a Rhonda pero justo en el momento en el que subimos al taxi, le pedí la hoja de la dirección a Rhonda y sin darme cuenta realmente de lo que hacia o decía le indique al chofer la tan afamada dirección de los Pataki.

No se realmente como sucedió, no se si les habrá pasado a ustedes que en algún momento de su vida simplemente actúan en automático, hacen y dicen cosas sin la presencia de su estado consciente y luego, luego despiertan de repente y es cuando ven todo lo que hicieron momentos atrás, claro esta, sin poder recordar momento alguno de dichas acciones, pues si, a veces pasa y a mi me paso así.

"_**Bien señoritas aquí es **_–Dijo el chofer-_**"**_

"_**¿Aquí es? ¡Un momento! ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estamos?"**_

"_**No ¿En serio Helga? Según íbamos directo al aeropuerto pero luego me pediste la hoja de la dirección y ya nos ves aquí, no se que paso Pataki, pero creo que esto te esta afectando"**_

"_**Así parece **_–Le respondí a Rhonda-_**"**_

"_**Que bueno que lo aceptas, vámonos a casa ahora"**_

"_**No Rhonda, espera, iré, iré a verlos ahora mismo"**_

"_**¿Necesitas que te acompañe?"**_

"_**Creo que no Rhonda, esto es algo que yo misma debo hacer sola, gracias, mejor ve a hacer tus compras **_–Yo me baje del taxi-_**"**_

"_**Huy, pensé que nunca lo dirías, chofer lléveme de regreso a Central Park, por cierto ¿Conocerá un buen centro comercial?"**_

"_**Por supuesto que si señorita, el mejor de Nueva York"**_

Lo anterior fue lo ultimo que alcance a escuchar de Rhonda, luego de eso ella se fue en el taxi mientras yo me quede parada sobre la acera cerca de la calle mientras veía como el vehículo se perdía a la distancia.

El barrio al que llegamos era en muchos aspectos muy diferente al que yo conocía de Hillwood, mientras que mi antiguo barrio era de cierto modo un caso de incoherencia, es decir pobre pero de clase media, este nuevo barrio en donde se suponía vivían el resto de la familia Pataki, era de clase media por completo, si media y de cierto modo rica, era una zona de familias acomodadas, el barrio parecía muy vivo, tranquilo y por supuesto todo en perfecto orden, solo claro esta el detalle desalineado de la nieve recién caída, a simple vista era un lugar perfecto para vivir o para… criar a alguien…

Recuerdo que mire con detenimiento la hoja de la dirección que le pedí a Rhonda y no quise revisar el resto de la investigación pues ahí decía santo y seña de cada integrante de la familia, quizás habrá sido el miedo o quizás la nostalgia pero yo no quise saber nada mas acerca de ellos, quería recordarlos tal y cual fue la última vez que los vi, además suponía que si ellos no sabían nada de mi, era justo que yo no supiera nada de ellos…

Tarde un par de minutos en encontrar la casa, el taxi me dejo al pie de la dirección pero no en el lugar preciso, cuando di con la enorme casa de Bob, no podía creerlo, realmente era una propiedad amplia y un tanto acogedora, muy elegante y por supuesto una fotocopia respecto de las demás casas de la zona, en fin yo dude mucho en acercarme después de tanto buscar, pero al fin me anime cuando en un instante escuche que adentro de la casa se escuchaban un par de villancicos, los clásicos que Olga solía tocar en navidad, era claro que alguien los estaba practicando pues por un momento pensé que era ella quien tocaba pero algo en la melodía, es decir en el estilo me hacia pensar que no era mi hermana.

Les voy a ser sincera, por un momento, cuando me acerque a la casa tuve toda la intensión de entrar e interrumpir todo haciendo acto de presencia con mi vieja actitud destructiva pero antes de tocar el picaporte de la puerta principal, mejor di un vistazo por la ventana para observar mejor la situación, realmente el hacer eso no cambio mucho mi perspectiva pero al final después de tantos años, a través de un cristal, logre ver de nuevo a mis padres… ellos se veían contentos, pero cubrían la figura de aquel o aquella quien tocaba el piano, no podía verle el rostro, al final recapacite un momento y pensé en marcharme con la idea de que no seria justo el que les arruinara su felicidad, sin embargo, algo inesperado paso…

"_**Si te quedas ahí parada en la ventana te puedes enfermar, aquí hace frio, porque no pasas y te calientas un poco"**_

Yo no lo podía creer, mi hermana me había encontrado primero en aquel momento, yo solo cerré los ojos y suspire un momento, luego le respondí.

"_**¿Desde cuando estas ahí? **_–Le dije sin voltear a verla-"

"_**Desde que bajaste de aquel taxi, te he estado observando **_–Dijo Olga-_**"**_

"_**Ya veo, bueno, sinceramente ya vi suficiente, no creo que sea buena idea seguir aquí, creo que debo marcharme"**_

"_**Helga aguarda, no te vayas"**_

"_**¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Antes pensé en arruinarles su momento, pero aun a pesar de todo no lo creo justo, míralos se ven muy contentos ahí, por eso es mejor que me vaya antes de que sepan que estuve aquí"**_

"_**No digas eso Helga, aunque no lo creas ellos te extrañan, vamos entra conmigo, veras como te reciben con calidez"**_

No les voy a mentir, nerviosa no estaba ya, tampoco lo estaba emocionada o contenta, es mas, en ese momento ni triste me sentía, yo mas bien estaba asustada, asustada de lo que fuese a suceder en ese momento…

Olga fue la que dio el primer paso, se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y entro como si nada, al entrar Bob y Miriam se acercaron a la puerta para recibirla, ella al parecer venia de algún viaje pues traía consigo varias maletas, todo al parecer andaba normal…

"_**¡Olga! **_–Gritaron al unísono Bob y Miriam_**"**_

"_**Bienvenida a casa hija, bienvenida **_–Dijo Miriam-_**"**_

"_**Qué bueno que has regresado Olga **_–Dijo Bob- _**ven Robert, tu madre ha llegado"**_

Olga aun no se introducía por completo en la casa y yo, para evitar ser vista de momento me mantuve oculta a un costado de la entrada…

"_**Que buen muchacho nos has dado Olga, es igual de talentoso que tu, hemos tenido muchos fracasos en la vida pero este chico lo supera y consigue todo, es como el hijo que nunca tuve y siempre quise tener"**_

Aquellas palabras de algún modo me hicieron enfurecer de sobremanera, sin embargo hice lo posible por contenerme, no quería dar una mala impresión al que, en aquel momento había descubierto que era mi sobrino.

"_**Oh gracias papi, pero yo eh… no vengo sola, papá, mamá, hay alguien que quiere verlos"**_

Me aguante mucho las ganas de llorar en verdad, pero vean lo que sucedió en aquel momento que me mostré ante ate ellos…

"_**No necesito presentaciones y lo sabes muy bien Olga **_–Mi hermana se hizo a un lado- _**Hola papá, hola mamá ¿Qué tan bien los ha tratado la vida estos últimos 9 años? Por lo que veo los ha tratado muy bien ¿verdad? **_–Rodee con la mirada el interior de la casa- _**¿Qué, no me invitas a pasar Bob?"**_

Bob estaba petrificado y Miriam estaba un tanto igual, al pasar de algunos segundos Bob reacciono y bajo al pequeño que había cargado en brazos.

"_**Vamos hijo **_–Se refirió al niño- _**ve a jugar a tu habitación, vamos, corre…"**_

"_**Si abuelo **_–Respondió el niño-_**"**_

Luego de que el niño se marcho, todo mundo reaccionó diferente ante la situación.

"_**¿Tu? Es decir ¿Cómo nos encontraste? ¿Olga porque la trajiste? **_–Dijo Bob-_**"**_

"_**Yo no, es decir, yo no la traje **_–Se excuso Olga- _**no se como llego"**_

"_**Bob, me mentiste, dijiste que no sabias donde estaba, oh Helga, te eché mucho de menos, linda, perdóname, perdón **_–Miriam estaba hecha un manojo de lágrimas-_**"**_

Era increíble, mi madre me extrañaba y al parecer a ella le habían ocultado mi paradero, o al menos es creí, con una mentira bien actuada una persona te puede hacer creer cualquier cosa ¿no lo creen?

"_**Olga, tú dijiste que no sabias donde estaba porque la has traído, ¿Por qué? Olga, ¿Por qué? Nosotros confiábamos en ti Olga, esto no puede suceder, no ahora **_–Reprochó Bob-_**"**_

En conclusión se armo una discusión campal sin rumbo ni sentido alguno, de un momento a otro comenzaron a discutir Olga, Miriam y Bob, por mi causa o más bien por mi presencia…

"_**Hey, hey basta ¡basta ya…! **_-Grité fuertemente-_**"**_

"_**Y por eso la dejamos, no debe estar aquí, no hay nada para ella aquí **_–Gritó Bob-_**"**_

"_**Papá, no digas eso **_–Dijo Olga-_**"**_

"_**Y que, ya lo dije ¿Cómo nos encontraste? **_–Dijo Bob refiriéndose a mí-_**"**_

"_**Los encontré porque soy una Pataki, Bob y lo sabes muy bien, solo mírame, creíste que te había deshecho de mi, pues fíjate que… hay olvídalo, saben que ¡váyanse al carajo! Todos, los tres"**_

Y me di la vuelta sin decir nada más y comencé a caminar lejos de aquella casa, pero a pesar de todo antes de alejarme del lugar Olga me alcanzo.

"_**¡Helga! Helga espera por favor"**_

Yo la ignoraba por completo y pretendía seguir ignorándola hasta que ella sujeto mi hombro derecho…

"_**Helga espera un momento por favor"**_

"_**¿Qué quieres, Olga? **_–Y la mire a los ojos-_**"**_

"_**Helga, tengo que hablar contigo, hay algo, algo que debes saber"**_

"_**¿Algo que debo saber? Por favor ¿A quien engañas? Mas claro que lo de hace un momento, no creo que se pueda, mejor me voy antes de que se me pegue la estupidez de ustedes tres"**_

"_**Helga por favor déjame explicarte…"**_

"_**Explicarme, explicarme ¿Qué? No hay nada que explicar Olga, pero si aún insistes en explicar algo, explica esto…"**_

Tan solo de recordar el rostro de Olga, es decir, el gesto que puso mi hermana cuando le mostré la seña con le dedo medio y puño cerrado, ja, me da tanta gracia, Olga jamás se imagino que alguien le hiciera una seña tan ofensiva muy cerca del rostro, ella estaba muy impresionada y yo, yo estaba muy dolida, muy furiosa, muy triste uhmmm que se yo, el caso fue que era yo un manojo de sentimientos y además ansiaba el marcharme lo mas pronto posible de ahí, tenia miedo, miedo quizás de cometer una estupidez, después de esto, Olga solo se quedo de pie al frente de la casa y yo me di la vuelta y me perdí de su vista sobre la calle, necesitaba pensar mucho y a solas muy lejos de ahí.

No recuerdo en verdad cuanto habré caminado ni por cuanto tiempo, no creo que hubiera sido mucho tiempo sin embargo ya empezaba a oscurecer y el frio normal del invierno ya empezaba poco a poco a arreciar; como les decía, no se cuanto tiempo habré caminado el caso es que caminando sin rumbo fijo llegue a un pequeño parque cerca de aquella zona residencial, a pesar de la hora aun habían muchas personas en su mayoría niños y niñas que jugaban en la nieve, recuerdo que pase cerca de un puesto de café, recuerdo que pedí un cappuccino y luego me senté en una baca cercana al conjunto de niños, recuerdo que la banca estaba helada y mi café increíblemente mas que caliente, me senté en aquel lugar a observar el pasar de la gente mientras cada vez mas y mas se hacia de noche; yo me encontraba muy metida en mis pensamientos y es mas había ignorado un par de veces las llamadas insistentes del celular de Rhonda, pero pronto un pequeño golpe de una pelota me llamo mucho la atención…

"_**Hey ¿Quién fue? **_–Pregunte quien me había golpeado-_**"**_

"_**Disculpe señora ¿Le hice daño?"**_

"_**No realmente **_–Aclaré- _**pero debes tener mas cuidado **_–Le dije al niño que se acerco a mi-_**"**_

"_**Esta bien señora **_–Me respondió-_**"**_

El pequeño niño se disculpó muy propiamente, sin embargo su mirada curiosa no me la quite de encima un largo rato hasta que él me pregunto sobre mi procedencia.

"_**Disculpe señora ¿De donde viene?"**_

"_**Vengo de muy lejos **_–Le dije- _**y no soy señora, yo aun soy una señorita"**_

"_**¿Eres amiga de mi mamá?"**_

"_**Disculpa ¿Qué has dicho?"**_

"_**¿Qué si eres amiga de mi mamá?"**_

No podía creer realmente que aquel niño me reconociera…

"_**Bueno pequeño, no soy propiamente amiga de tu mamá ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"**_

"_**Es por que te vi hace rato cuando llegaste con mi mamá a casa del abuelo, y te pareces mucho a una chica que aparece en las fotos que mamá tiene guardadas en su álbum"**_

Bien dicen que solo los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad… Olga aun me extrañaba y aún tenía recuerdos de mí.

"_**Oh vaya, y nunca te ha platicado nada de esa chica tu mamá, es decir, nada de nada **_–Trate de indagar un poco-_**"**_

"_**Mamá no habla mucho de eso pero siempre que le pregunto por ella, mamá se entristece mucho"**_

Por esa respuesta era lógico saber que el chico no sabia gran cosa de mí, pensé en muchas situaciones pero, para librar de la duda a aquel niño, le mostré una vieja foto familiar que yo aún guardaba en mi cartera, al verla el niño se sorprendió mucho de lo que vio…

"_**A ver, déjame mostrarte algo, esta es una foto de cuando yo era niña, dime, la chica de las fotos de tu mamá ¿aparece en esta foto?"**_

El niño miro con mucho detenimiento la foto que le mostré y al final el resultado fue satisfactorio.

"_**Si, si es, si es, esa es la chica de las fotos de mi mamá, tú también la conoces ¿eran amigas? Y oye ¿Por qué están ahí también los abuelos?"**_

Yo solo acaricie la delicada cabellera rubia del niño y le sonreí, después le conteste su pregunta.

"_**Bueno pequeño, tu mamá y yo éramos amigas, de hecho éramos las mejores amigas del mundo **_–Le mentí un poco de momento-_** solo que el tiempo nos separo, y el hecho de que tus abuelos aparecieran en estas foto es porque son los padres de tu mamá y también son mis padres"**_

El pequeño niño estaba sorprendido e irradiaba una grata expresión de felicidad.

"_**Yo soy tu tía, soy tu tía Helga, la hermana menor de tu mamá"**_

"_**Genial, ahora ya tengo una tía, entonces eres mí tía, que bien, que bien, que gusto y… ¿Vas a quedarte para navidad? ¿Vienes de una viaje como mi mama?"**_

"_**Eh…, bueno yo… **_-Suspire con resignación-_**"**_

No sabia que contestarle, al parecer aquel pequeño aun sin conocerme se había ilusionado mucho con mi presencia, pero de algún modo tenia que decirle la verdad sobre el porqué no podía quedarme…

"_**Sabes pequeño, desafortunadamente no me puedo quedar, de hecho esta noche me tengo que ir de regreso a mi casa, y temo que no podre verte en navidad"**_

"_**Lo entiendo **_–Dijo con tristeza- _**vives muy lejos verdad"**_

"_**Así es, vivo muy lejos y tengo que regresar"**_

Note la desilusión del niño en su rostro, pero luego me vino una genial idea a la mente y entonces toda la expresión de aquel niño cambio.

"_**Ya se que puedo hacer para que te acuerdes de mi, mira, jugaremos al Santa Claus, yo seré Santa y tú el niño, que te parece si tu me dices que quieres para navidad y yo hago que te llegue tu regalo en navidad que te parece la idea ¿es un trato?"**_

"_**Es un trato **_–Me respondió- _**a propósito, me llamo Robert Gerald, pero todos me dicen Bobby G."**_

"_**Bueno Bobby G. como ya te lo dije yo soy tu tía Helga Geraldine, pero todos me dicen Helga G. **_–Obviamente no recuerdo a nadie que solo me dijera Helga G. por lo general incluyen mi apellido-_**"**_

"_**Esta bien tía Helga. Waw, ahora entiendo una cosa"**_

"_**¿Qué cosa? **_–Le pregunté-_**"**_

"_**Es que mi mamá me dijo un día que me puso el nombre en honor a mi abuelo y a una muy querida amiga suya, ahora veo que esa amiga eres tú"**_

"_**Así suelen suceder las cosas **_–Le dije- _**oye por cierto ¿Dónde esta tú mamá?"**_

"_**En casa con los abuelos"**_

"_**¿Y te saliste de casa sin avisar?"**_

"_**Siempre lo hago **_–Me respondió con toda tranquilidad-_**"**_

"_**¿Y no te regañan tus abuelos?"**_

"_**No mientras no se den cuenta, siempre vuelvo a mi cuarto antes de que se den cuenta"**_

"_**Sabes que no debes hacer eso, es muy peligroso ¿Y tus padres que dicen?"**_

"_**Mamá se enfada mucho pero es igual como los abuelos, no me dice nada de nada si no se da cuenta"**_

"_**¿Y tu papá que dice?"**_

"_**No sé, yo no tengo papá"**_

"_**¿Y eso que significa? **_–Le pregunté muy sorprendida-_**"**_

"_**¡Pues que no tengo papá! Mamá dice que si tengo pero que esta de viaje, yo nunca lo he visto"**_

Aquellas palabras me partieron el corazón sin embargo, aun así, Bobby lo dijo con toda la normalidad del mundo…

"_**Descuida Bobby, eso a veces pasa así, ven te llevare a tu casa, ya no es hora de que estés aquí en la calle, además ya esta haciendo mucho frio"**_

En el camino de regreso a su casa Bobby me dijo lo que quería para navidad y por cierto me costo mucho trabajo encontrar la bola de base-ball autografiada que quería, lo bueno fue que en Nueva York logre encontrarla antes de irme, solo hice algunos arreglos para hacer que fuera entregada el día de navidad, cosa que me también me costo mucho trabajo pues casi nadie trabaja en navidad, en fin, ese día lleve de regreso a Bobby G., y en el camino nos encontraron Olga, Bob y Miriam, Bob y Miriam se quedaron estáticos mientras que Olga corrió hasta su retoño, era obvio que se habían percatado de su ausencia…

Olga abrazo a su hijo y lo envió con sus abuelos mientras ella y yo nos quedamos a solas un momento.

"_**Gracias por traerlo de regreso **_–Dijo Olga-_**"**_

"_**Lo encontré jugando en el parque, bueno, mas bien el me encontró a mi. Debes tener mas cuidado con él, si se cría con ellos con el tiempo terminara igual que yo"**_

"_**No digas eso **_–Respondió Olga dulcemente- _**ellos lo quieren y lo cuidan mucho"**_

"_**Si claro, era lógico, Bob siempre quiso un varón y en su lugar después de tener a su hija prodigio me tuvo a mi, ahora el ya tiene lo que quería"**_

"_**Eso no es verdad y lo sabes, Helga"**_

"_**Claro que es verdad **_–Le reproche con toda tranquilidad- _**sino ¿Por qué me abandonaron allá en Hillwood?"**_

Olga guardo silencio, no supo que mas contestar…

"_**Cuida bien a ese muchacho, es un niño muy listo; es hora de que me vaya, por cierto, la mala seña que te hice yo… lo siento, no debí hacerla"**_

"_**No te disculpes Helga, me la tengo bien merecida, oye por cierto, hable con nuestro padres y queremos que pases con nosotros la navidad, en familia"**_

Al principio me emociono mucho la idea, pero pronto volví a la realidad…

"_**Te lo agradezco pero no gracias, no quiero interferir en **__**su familia**__** además ya no es mi familia, ahora lo comprendo, nunca lo fue, además yo ya tengo mi propia familia, tengo una hermana con complejo de princesa, dos padres que me adoptaron, muchos amigos, un gran amigo incondicional, un amor imposible, inclusive tuve una hija a quien cedi en adopción a una mejor familia y ahora, ahora tengo a un encantador sobrino de cuya madre cree **_–Tartamudee un poco y derrame unas lagrimas- _**que soy su mejor amiga… no necesito nada mas, ellos lo dijeron, no es así, aquí no hay nada para mi ¿Qué gano yo con interferir? Nada, es mas sano que me vaya y no me vuelvan a ver" **_

"_**Helga perdóname, no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de todo, y lo peor, no se como explicarlo"**_

"_**Olvídalo, no hay nada mas que me puedas explicar, cuida a tu hijo y dile la verdad sobre su padre, y por cierto quiero que te asegures de que un paquete llegue hasta las manos de tu hijo en navidad, dejaré instrucciones de entrega, avísame si lo recibió, y no me digas que no sabes como localizarme, siempre lo has sabido, siempre has sabido como encontrarme"**_

Luego de decirle esto a Olga, me retire, detuve un taxi que casualmente iba pasando por la avenida, pero justo en el momento en que estaba por abordarlo, la voz de Bobby G., me detuvo un momento.

"_**Tía… espera tía"**_

"_**Chofer, aguarde un momento **_–Y voltee a ver al niño- _**Que súdese Bobby"**_

"_**Tía… ten, es para ti"**_

"_**¿Qué es esto? **_–Le pregunte-_**"**_

"_**Es para ti, la hice en la escuela"**_

Guardada en un pequeña lata de galletas donde seguramente mi sobrino guardaba sus tesoros, se encontraba una bufanda gris, según Bobby, en uno de los talleres navideños de su escuela les habían enseñado a tejerlas, y créanlo, el chico al parecer era muy talentoso en muchos aspectos, a pesar de sus 6 años, la bufanda estaba muy bien tejida…

"_**No la necesitaras"**_

"_**No, ya tengo otras tres **_–Me respondió- _**pero no están terminadas, esta es la primera que hice y quiero dártela"**_

"_**Gracias pequeño, me la pondré cuando llegue a casa, tomare una foto y se la enviare a tu mamá ¿Qué dices?"**_

El pequeño Bobby solo me sonrió, me dio un fuerte abrazo al cual correspondí y luego se de eso subí al taxi y me fui de ahí en dirección de Central Park, justo donde Rhonda ya me estaría esperando…

Al cabo de un rato llegue a orillas de Central Park, al pie de un hotel cercano Rhonda ya me estaba esperando, ella no dijo ni pregunto absolutamente nada, al menos no de momento, quizás la expresión que yo tenia en el rostro decía mas que cualquier palabra articulada.

Al principio yo creí que Rhonda había comprado muchas cosas pero al final ella me recordó que su intensión realmente no era la de comprar cosas sino mas bien de acompañarme, ella sabia lo que significaba para mi ese viaje y por eso no era su intensión el ir de compras, no voy a negar que si compramos una que otra chuchería pero en origen esa no era la intensión.

Después de un rato de charlar y de mi parte contarle toda mi aventura y más aún lo de mi sobrino, y también después de un rato de vagar de tienda en tienda hasta por fin encontrar el obsequio que le prometí a Bobby, caímos en la cuenta Rhonda y yo de que ya era muy tarde para regresar así que por acuerdo mutuo decidimos mejor pasar la noche en un hotel que nos pareció cómodo.

A la mañana siguiente no hicimos mucho esfuerzo por levantarnos temprano y apresurarnos en salir, al fin y al cabo Rhonda había avisado que llegaríamos al siguiente día, realmente tomamos nuestro tiempo. Dimos un par de vueltas más por la ciudad y por fin nos fuimos al aeropuerto, documentamos todo lo que llevábamos, y por fin, nuestro vuelo salió alrededor del medio día y por la tarde llegamos a Hillwood.

Recuerdo que Rhonda ya estaba que se moría de ganas por llegar, no tanto por la emoción de probarse todo lo que compro sino mas bien le urgía llegar a casa puesto que… al parecer algo que comió no le cayo del todo bien, pobre de ella, terminó tan enferma después del viaje que su tez paso a un color verde vomito que ni yo lo podía creer, de mi parte llegue y llegamos con bien a casa, pero después de llevar a Rhonda al hospital, por la noche de ese 22 de diciembre fui visitar a mi amigo Louie.

En mi ausencia según me dijo él, no hizo absolutamente nada, de hecho, como años anteriores el no hizo fiesta alguna, sin embargo eso no le quito a él la posibilidad de reprocharme el que lo hubiera dejado plantado en su cumpleaños, que fue aquel 21 de diciembre en que fui a buscar a los Pataki…

"_**Buenas noches Helga ¿Cómo estas? **_–Me recibió la hermana de Louie-_**"**_

"_**Que tal, estoy bien gracias ¿Está Louie?"**_

"_**Si claro, peo él esta en su alcoba, ahora lo llamo"**_

Después de un rato él bajo…

"_**¡Helga! Veo que regresaste ¿Qué tal tu viaje?"**_

"_**Estuvo bien, nada relevante que pueda contarte, solo un par de visitas, las compras de ocasión, tu sabes lo normal chico listo"**_

"_**Vaya por como lo dices, no te veo muy convencida **_–Dijo Louie- _**¿Algo ocurrió en Nueva York? ¿Conociste a alguien verdad?"**_

"_**Veo que no puedo engañarte, no te voy a detallar todo de momento pero, digamos que si, si conocí a alguien, alguien muy especial y que por cierto jamás voy a olvidar"**_

"_**Bueno, eso ya lo decidirás tú"**_

"_**Si como digas **_–Le dije indiferente- _**bueno, a lo que vine, toma esto, es tu regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, espero que te guste, lo traje directo desde Nueva York y además tuve que luchar contra otros 10 chicos para obtenerlo"**_

"_**A ver déjame ver **_–Louie observo su presente- _**waw Helga, no lo puedo creer, esto es genial ahora si voy a poder jugar con los chicos en la escuela…"**_

Por lo que se veía el chico estaba mas que emocionado, ya se los había comentado antes ¡hombres! Son tan predecibles, a pesar de la edad que tenia él seguía comportándose como un niño de 8 años. Me despedí de mi amigo y su familia un par de minutos después y de ahí todo lo demás fue historia, Rhonda continuo enferma un par de días más a causa de unos mariscos de dudosa procedencia que comió en Nueva York, pasaron los días y llego por fin la navidad, la noche buena la pasamos en casa, hubieron algunos invitados entre los cuáles se encontraban la mayor parte de la pandilla, por supuesto Arnold, Gerald, Lila, Nadine entre otros, realmente me hubiera gustado mucho que Phoebe estuviera ahí conmigo, fue una fiesta ostentosa tal y como las hacían la familia Lloyd.

En la mañana de navidad todo continuo de maravilla y obviamente la entrega de obsequios que "Santa" había dejado bajo el árbol, por la tarde de ese 25 de diciembre recibí una llamada telefónica, una que de algún modo ya esperaba, era la llamada de mi sobrino quien por teléfono me dio las gracias a mi por hacer que santa Claus le llevara el obsequio que tanto quería. Fue una muy bonita navidad y espero en verdad que todos ustedes que leen esta crónica hayan pasado una muy feliz navidad en compañía de todos sus seres queridos, tuve yo mis desilusiones y amargas tristezas los días anteriores pero aun así, en compañía de la gente que aprecio me la pase muy bien, y mas aun me la pase mejor en días posteriores a la navidad cuando por fin aquel día 30 de diciembre de aquel año, me reencontré después de varios meses con mi mejor amiga Phoebe, Phoebe al fin volvía pero solo a pasar el año nuevo con sus padres y después se marcharía nuevamente, pero aun así, su presencia a mi me alegro de sobremanera aquel invierno en el cual después de tantos años volví a ver a mis padres, con mis decepciones claro, pero aun así ese invierno jamás lo olvidare.

* * *

Bueno, ante todo quiero darles a gracias a todos ustedes por este año de exitos, gracias atodos ustedes haberme acompañado un año mas y sonre todo muchas gracias por haberme soportado y por todos sus valiosos comentarios, desde ya les comento que me fue imposible hacer esta publicacion el pasado dia 21 de diciembre tal y cual lo habia prometo di, lo se, lo se, "Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me... Happy Birthday to me" jejeje si la publicacion de este capitulo estaba destinada para mi cumpleaños que fue este pasado 21 de diciembre en el cual por cierto he cumplido 24 años, si, asi, 24 años... jejeje pero bueno, cabe aclarar que me la pase muy bien, con trabajo afortunadamente y mediamente bien de salud pues durante mas de una semana estuve muy mal de la garganta cosa que me dejo sin habla basicamente una semana incluso el dia de navidad pero bueno, el caso es que hasta el dia de hoy en que extrañamente esta lloviendo en la ciudad de mexico y eso que ese supone estamos en pleno invierno, pues... vengo a cumplir con mi ultima publicacion del año...

En fin, aqui estoy, a mi si me gusto mucho como quedo este capitulo y en verdad espero que les haya gustado a todos ustedes, acepto cualquier tipo de comentario y mas aun si no les gusto la escena en la cual se dicen lo que creo que podrian ser palabras o acciones altisonantes... pero bueno desde ya les ofrezco una disculpa si alguien por ahi se sintio ofendido u ofendida...

Para concluir este capitulo quier agradecer todos sus comentarios a: **Ritsuko-nee**, **acosta peres jose ramiro**, **hel201**, **AtemFan18**, **mari3304**, **miss romantic2**, **mimi-serenety** y **Piquenoia**, quienes fueron los que firmaron el anterior capitulo pero no me debo olvidar del resto, por su puesto le envio un cordial saludo a mi especial amiga **isabelita emoxxa **y** MaryMorante **y muchos amigos y amigas de quienes a todos les agradezco su apoyo...

Y antes de que se me olvide voy a responder los reviews que me faltaron:

**hel201:** Pues la verdad no se si habre cumplido tu espectativa pero bueno espero que este capitulo haya sido en algo lo que tu esperabas. La vida suele dar muchas vueltas y ya lo ves, despues de un largo tiempo helga por fin va a ver a sus familiares... me gustaron mucho tus comentarios, de verdad que a veces hay cada persona que pues ni para que te cuento... ya veremos mas adelante que es lo que pasa por que aun falta mucho, mucho por ver... gracias por tu review.

Con esto me despido no sin antes desearles una muy Feliz Navidad "atradas claro esta" y por su puesto un prospeco y excelente inicio de año nuevo... que todas sus metas se cumplan en donde quiera que se encuentren, les desea lo mejor hoy y siempre:

**Su fiel amigo L.A. Cervantes (MorelosBkpets).**


	17. ¿Por qué ya no me quieres?

**Crónicas De Helga Geraldine Pataki: Historia De Una Vida**

**Por: Bkpets **

**Chapter 17: ¿Por qué ya no me quieres?**

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

Volví a ver a Phoebe aquel invierno que jamás olvidare, recuerdo que para le día 30 de diciembre recibí un mensaje de parte de Phoebe avisándome que llegaría por la tarde, ciertamente me desconcertó mucho puesto que se suponía que ella yo estábamos peleadas, bueno, el caso es que a final de cuentas no le preste atención a mis prejuicios y ese día 30 de diciembre fui a esperar a mi amiga al aeropuerto.

Recuerdo que caso lloro de la emoción por verla pero… no, realmente no lo hice, al contrario, me dije a mi misma _**"Helga, no debes llorar" **_y si, de hecho no llore y por fin cuando vi a Phoebe procure recibirla con la mejor de las sonrisas, todas mis molestias del pasado preferí tirarlas a excusado y jalar de la cadena para que todo se fuera por el caño. De acuerdo con los antecedentes yo esperaba algún tipo de reproche de parte de Phoebe pero no fue así, al contrario, en cuanto nos vimos ella me abrazo fuertemente y fue ella quien realmente lloro.

"_**Hey, hey Phoebe, Phoebe aquí ¡Por aquí!"**_

"_**Helga, Helga eres tú, si viniste, si viniste amiga"**_

"_**Claro que si hermana, no iba a dejarte sola, yo nunca lo haría"**_

"_**Se porque lo dices Helga, yo en verdad, en verdad lo lamento, lamento haberme ido sin siquiera despedirme de ti"**_

"_**Han sido muchos meses Phoebe y en ninguna de las ocasiones he recibido respuesta alguna de las cartas que te escribí y envié"**_

"_**Lo se Helga y créeme que siempre escribí una carta para ti, de hecho mira, aquí traigo todas las cartas que te escribí y que por cierto nunca tuve el valor de enviarte, lo siento Helga, he sido muy tonta"**_

Que podía de decirle, sinceramente no quería pelear y no lo hice, no le reproche nada, simplemente la abrace y le dije lo que pensaba en ese momento.

"_**Olvídalo Pheebs, ya lo pasado, pasado, además casi es año nuevo y tenemos que limar asperezas y también, por cierto, me debes una explicación"**_

"_**¿Una explicación? ¿Sobre qué? **_–Pregunto mi amiga-_**"**_

"_**Sobre eso **_–Y señale uno de sus brazos-_**"**_

"_**Ah esto, esto es una larga historia y te la contare en un instante"**_

"_**Como tu digas chica lista, como tu digas"**_

Parecerá absurda la narración y más aún cuando entre Phoebe y yo no quedo ni una mala rencilla, es mas hasta parecerán un poco monótonas estas situaciones pero así fue, además lo que a mi me emocionaba mucho era el hecho de poder ver a mi mejor amiga nuevamente a mi lado, bueno, eso por un lado ya que por el otro lado, tenia que interrogar a Phoebe sobre el ¿Por qué? traía un cabestrillo en el brazo izquierdo.

Según lo que ella me conto, fue que en una de sus practicas de química, accidentalmente su compañero de trabajo coloco mas de una sustancia que de otra y ¡BUM! El resto es historia, ella y su compañero salieron volando del laboratorio, por su parte, el chico solo salió un poco rasguñado mientras que Phoebe quedo con un brazo fracturado, que mala suerte.

Desde accidente ya había pasado mucho y el yeso se lo habían quitado varias semanas atrás pero, el clima frio de la ciudad, le provocaba dolor en el brazo, por eso usaba de vez en cuando el cabestrillo porque según ella, era para calentar un poco los músculos.

La estadía de Phoebe de tres días en Hillwood no pasó inadvertida, la mayoría de los amigos fue a verla, entre ellos Arnold y Gerald por supuesto quienes eran obvios que irían. Recuerdo que Arnold se ofreció a darle hospedaje en la casa de huéspedes pero para su mala suerte, Phoebe se quedó conmigo en la residencia Lloyd. Sus padres estaban de viaje en las Bahamas o algún lugar así,, sinceramente no lo recuerdo muy bien, supe de parte de ellos que querían que Phoebe se fuera con ellos de vacaciones pero ella no quiso acompañarlos, mejor prefirió regresar a casa momentáneamente.

De este hecho, de momento no hay mucho mas que decir, solo el hecho de que los tres días Phoebe la paso conmigo, recibimos el año nuevo y el resto, el resto fue historia, y de algún modo todo volvió a la normalidad justo después de que Phoebe se marchó.

Días después volví a mis andadas, como siempre haciendo lo posible por superarme a mi misma cada día que pasaba y de paso superar cada día a cuanto pelmazo se atravesaba en mi camino.

Estábamos ya a mediados del invierno después de la visita de Phoebe, lo que seguía, reiterando, era el volver a las andadas normales de la preparatoria y al parecer yo creía que todo se iba a conservar igual que el año anterior, digo, yo de verdad, de verdad que no esperaba nada nuevo, pues realmente a simple vista no habían razones ni motivos del por cual debiera de haber algún cambio, solo el hecho de que era un nuevo año y por supuesto, como por ahí alguna vez escuche, año nuevo, cosas nuevas, y si, efectivamente, en enero de aquel año hubieron nuevas cosas en mi vida.

Detallándoles un poco mas, la situación comenzó con un simple _**"¡Hola!"**_ De parte de un muy viejo y conocido amor platónico, y término la situación, con una especie de batalla de celos tal, que hasta el resultado de los hechos podría decirse que se podría catalogar en actos de un crimen pasional.

Era un viernes a finales de enero, a escasas dos semanas del famoso y a veces trillado 14 de febrero, es decir el famoso día de san Valentín; caminaba yo sola por la acera rumbo a la residencia Lloyd, había llegado mas temprano de lo usual y no era propiamente raro, algunas veces salía temprano y otras obviamente no, sin embargo a pesar de lo inusual en ese momento, créanme que nada me interesaba mas en esa ocasión que el llegar a dormir pues, a causa de unos exámenes, que por cierto reprobé, me la había pasado estudiando día y noche con tal de estudiar bien para esas pruebas, es mas, tanto estudie que se podría decir que deje embarrados los sesos entre las hojas de los libros debido a la fuerte presión y duro estudio que me propuse, pero como les dije, fue una lástima el que no aprobara esos exámenes, creo que si no hubiera dejado embarrados los sesos en los libros, a lo mejor hubiera aprobado.

Bueno, dejemos de divagar, el caso aquí es que caminaba yo algo soñolienta y estaba a punto de llegar a la casa cuando de pronto la voz de Arnold me tomo por sorpresa obligándome a tirar la bolsa de frituras que llevaba conmigo, Arnold, después de un tiempo se volvió a entrometer en mi vida, pero esta vez tenia una intensión muy diferente a cualquiera que hubiese tenido antes…

"_**¡Hola! **_–Dijo Arnold-_**"**_

"_**Hola **_–Dije al principio- _**¿Arnold? **_–Dije muy sorprendida cuando reconocí su voz- _**¿Arnold? ¿Qué haces? ¿Que haces aquí?"**_

"_**Bueno Helga, solo vine a saludarte, sabes, hoy me salí temprano de clases y pues… quise venir a saludarte"**_

"_**Oh vaya, eso si que es algo nuevo cabeza de balón, pero temo decirte que aun sigo enojada contigo"**_

Y ahí esta la evidencia, el chico prácticamente iba a pedirme perdón de rodillas y yo, yo simplemente lo pisotee como una cucaracha.

"_**Vamos Helga, no te enojes, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo"**_

Y vaya que si había pasado mucho tiempo, un par de meses claro pero aun así, seguía molesta con el.

"_**Lo se Arnold, lo se, se que ha sido mucho tiempo pero afortunadamente he logrado sobrevivir sola en estos días"**_

"_**Si, sola, sola y a la vez acompañada de tu amigo, verdad"**_

"_**Bueno, bueno, si lo dices por ese aspecto pues si, la verdad, la amistad de Louie me ha ayudado bastante"**_

"_**Ah ya veo, y dime ¿Tienes algo que hacer el día de hoy? Por cierto, te traje esto…"**_

Sépase que los problemas aun no empezaban y Arnold estaba de momento muy tranquilo, el estaba tratando de invitarme a salir y lo que me ofreció fue una pequeña rosa blanca, que evidentemente corto del jardín del vecino.

"_**Oh vaya, que linda es… ¡Arnold! ¿Desde cuando robas rosas de los jardines ajenos?"**_

"_**Desde hoy, la vi y me pareció bonita, por eso quise regalártela"**_

"_**Es un bonito detalle **_–Suspire un poco u luego lo mire- _**Arnold, dime que es lo que pasa, en meses después de que discutimos allá en la nevería, no nos habíamos vuelto a dirigir la palabra, salvo la vez que vino Phoebe en año nuevo ¿Dime que pretendes ahora?"**_

"_**Helga, quiero hacer… quiero que hagamos las pases, quiero empezar de nuevo contigo, es decir quisiera revivir nuestra amistad"**_

Lo bueno fue que dijo "Amistad" y no "Noviazgo" porque según, entre el y yo jamás hubo algo, solo… un intento de noviazgo virtual, éramos algo así como novios postizos.

"_**Con que nuestra amistad eh, pues… si es por eso, da por hecho que nuestra amistad sigue, según yo, esta nunca acabo, además temo decirte que el día de hoy estaré ocupada, sabes, mi novio va a pasar por mi mas tarde"**_

"_**Ah con tu novio **_–Dijo muy tranquilo al principio y luego reaccionó- _**con tu ¿Qué?"**_

"_**Ya lo escuchaste cabeza de balón, con mi novio"**_

"_**A ver, a ver un momento, Helga, piensa bien lo que me estas diciendo ahora ¿tu novio? No juegues, tú y yo sabemos que no tienes novio, porque tu siempre habías estado enamorada de…"**_

"_**¿Enamorada de alguien mas? **_–Le dije-_**"**_

"_**Si, de alguien… mas"**_

"_**Si, así es, tal y cual lo has dicho cabeza de balón, había estado, tiempo pasado, y si, tu sabes bien de quien estaba enamorada"**_

"_**¿De quien? **_–pregunto con cierta ironía- _**¿de mi?"**_

"_**Si cabeza de balón, y lo sabes muy bien siempre lo has sabido, pero ¿Qué crees? Eso fue cosa del pasado, así lo decidiste la ultima vez, querías tiempo, querías conocer mas chicas, no es así, pues concedido, yo te espere por años Arnold, estoy de acuerdo que yo, durante mucho tiempo, tampoco hice lo posible por acercarme a ti adecuadamente pero aun así, yo te espere por años, mucho tiempo te espere"**_

"_**Pero Helga, esto, esto es diferente, ya cambie"**_

No tienen idea de cuanto me reí en ese momento, si reconozco que quizás mi sarcasmo fue muy lejos en ese momento pero… que mas podía decir, lo dicho, dicho estaba.

"_**Ja, ja, ja, hay Arnold, que simpático eres, de verdad que has mejorado mucho, a ver, cuéntame otro chiste, por favor"**_

"_**Pero si lo que te dije no fue un chiste, es en serio, he cambiado y reflexionado mucho sabes"**_

"_**Arnold, entiéndelo, esto se acabo, se acabo el día que discutimos aquella vez en la nevería, yo siempre te ame Arnold, te ame, te adore con todas mis fuerzas y tu me despreciaste, siempre tolere tus indiferencias aun cuando fui yo la que velo por ti en muchas de tus penas, yo te protegía, te seguía, te cuidaba aun cuando tu me rechazabas y a pesar de todas las bromas que te hice, tolere de algún modo todas tus idioteces, hasta tus bobos enamoramientos con todas esas chicas tontas y superficiales, me ofrecí ante ti en carne y hueso, muchas veces te dije que yo seria para ti todo lo que tu hubieras querido que yo fuera para ti, y al parecer así fue, solo soy tu amiga, y ahora, al aparecer no te importo, yo te hubiera dado todo, a cambio de casi nada, solo te pedía un poquito de amor, un poquito de cariño, un beso tuyo y el caminar de la mano junto a ti, y mira lo que paso, se termino algo que prácticamente nunca empezó."**_

"_**Helga yo… yo en verdad lo siento"**_

Increíblemente, muy a pesar de que me dolió mucho el decirte todo eso a él, yo no derrame ni una sola lagrima, ni por tristeza, ni por coraje, bueno, por coraje tal vez, realmente estaba muy furiosa y muy dolida pero sin las fuerzas ni los ánimos suficientes como para derramar mis preciadas lagrimas por él en ese momento…

"_**Se como te sientes y yo… **_-Comenzaba a decir Arnold cuando de pronto fue interrumpido por alguien mas-_**"**_

"_**Ehm ¡disculpen! ¿Interrumpo algo?"**_

Esa última frase vino como caída del cielo, pues fue mi amigo Louie quien interrumpió nuestra ya moderada discusión.

"_**Ah hola Louie ¿listo para irnos?"**_

"_**Si, claro **_–Dijo el-_**"**_

"_**Bueno cabeza de balón, antes de irme tengo que pasar a dejar mis cosas"**_

Después de decirte eso a Arnold, me acerque a Louie y le di un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios, uhm… ahora que lo pienso, quizás Louie habrá presenciado parte de la discusión, no lo se, pero durante aquel beso, el actuó como si nada, es decir, no mostro sorpresa alguna, y no porque no le agradara yo, de hecho yo sabia que le gustaba a él, es decir, era obvio que le gustaba ¿Qué chico te sigue a todas partes y esta contigo siempre, de forma incondicional si se supone que son solo amigos? Bueno los amigos hacen eso y mas pero aun así, su gusto por mi era obvio, mas adelante les detallare, el caso es que el chico capto muy bien el mensaje y me siguió el juego un buen rato mas.

"_**Ah por cierto **_–Dije refiriéndome a Arnold y después de besar a Louie- _**el es mi novio"**_

Arnold estaba mas que sorprendido y se veía muy furioso…

"_**En fin **_–Dije yo- _**ya se nos hace tarde, vamos chico **_–le dije a Louie- _**por cierto Arnoldo ¡mira bien de lo que te perdiste! **_–Y me señale a mi misma- _**adiós perdedor"**_

Luego de llamarle perdedor a Arnold, me metí a la casa junto con Louie y desde una rendija de la ventana observe que Arnold se marchara, y cuando por fin lo hizo, al voltear me encontré con la cara de la señora Lloyd quien obviamente había escuchado al parecer toda la discusión.

"_**Y… ¿Qué se supone que fue todo eso, señorita? **_–Pregunto la tía Brook-_**"**_

"_**Fue solo una rencilla con un… con un viejo amor platónico"**_

La señora Lloyd y Louie se miraron entre si en señal de no comprender la situación.

"_**No te preocupes tía Brook, mas tarde te explico, y tu chico listo **_–Dije refiriéndome a Louie- _**no te emociones mucho, ese beso no significo nada"**_

Error, ese pequeño beso fue el verdadero inicio de todo.

"_**Yo solo venia a traerte tu libreta y el libro que olvidaste en clase… en serio solo venia a traerle sus cosas **_–Miro a la señora Lloyd-_**"**_

La tía Brook miro con cierta intriga a Louie y yo simplemente subí a mi habitación a dejar mi mochila, a tomar un suéter más abrigador y por supuesto, a cambiarme de ropa pues, ahora tendría que salir, mientras subí a la habitación deje a Louie abajo con la tía Brook, supe que ella le pregunto algunas cosas ¿Qué cosas? No lo se, pero de algo conversaron, bueno, pensándolo bien, si sé de que cosas hablaron, tiempo después cuando hable con la tía Brook, ella me dijo lo que había platicado con Louie pero, mas tarde se los cuento, en fin, en ese momento lo que seguía era continuar con la farsa y hablar con Louie, pobre chico, a veces pienso que también fue una victima.

Algunas horas mas tarde, Louie y yo caminábamos cerca del muelle, habíamos estado viendo el atardecer, después de aquella ocasión realmente yo no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que vi un atardecer así y mejor aun acompañada de un amigo.

"_**¿Y entonces eso fue lo que sucedió hace rato? **_–Pregunto Louie después de que le narre lo sucedido entre Arnold y yo-_**"**_

"_**Así es, y sinceramente creo que se me paso la mano, pero creo que de algún modo fue lo mejor"**_

"_**¿Lo mejor? ¿Y porque lo piensas así?"**_

"_**No lo se, a lo mejor porque estoy molesta, aun lo quiero y lo quiero mucho, pero también creo posible el hecho de que creo que también quiero a alguien mas"**_

Eso último que le dije al chico fue muy obvio, pero aun así lo dije a propósito…

"_**Lo se Helga, lo se, y me agrada saberlo, tu también me gustas **_–Dijo Louie-_**"**_

"_**Gracias **_–Le respondí- _**y que bueno que tu y yo somos buenos amigos"**_

Nos detuvimos un momento mirando al mar y mirando como se ocultaba e sol entre las aguas, nos tomamos de la mano él y yo, no nos besamos por si eso es lo que estaban esperando, sin embargo, mientras la noche caía, me recargue sobre su hombro y el me abrazo con mucha ternura… luego de eso por la noche volví a casa y el obviamente él a la suya, debo admitir que Louie es todo un caballero incluso mas que Arnold pero… a veces se van las ideas muy drásticamente, como por ejemplo, después de retirarnos del muelle, el se fue por su lado y yo por el mío, sinceramente yo esperaba que el se ofreciera a dejarme en la puerta de la casa pero no, el muy patán acato muy bien la orden que le di en ese momento…

"_**Bueno ya es tarde, es hora de irnos a casa **_–Dije yo-_**"**_

"_**Creo que tienes razón, oye ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?" **_

"_**No gracias **_–Le dije- _**quisiera caminar sola un rato"**_

"_**Bien, como tu digas, nos vemos mañana"**_

El muy tarado no comprendió que lo que menos quería era estar sola "esa" noche y vean lo que paso, en cuanto le solté la cadena el muy tonto se fue… ni hablar, a veces suelen pasar cosas así.

Aquella ocasión llegue a casa como se los dije y al igual que Rhonda en otras ocasiones, la tía Brook ya estaba esperándome en la sala y tomando algo de te claro, pero aun así, estaba esperándome.

"_**Hola, ya llegue…"**_

"_**Que bueno que llegas Helga ¿Ya comiste algo? **_–Me dijo la tía Brook-_**"**_

¡Oigan! ¿Se han dado cuenta de que en mi narración a veces digo tío Buckley o señor Lloyd y a veces digo tía Brook o señora Lloyd? Que raro ¿Por qué será? ¿Quién sabe? Pero en fin, continuemos…

"_**Si ya comí algo, algo de chatarra claro, pero fue durante el paseo"**_

"_**Ya veo"**_

La tía no dijo nada mas, simplemente tomo su taza, le dio un sorbo a su té y toda acción fue claro, sin quitarme la vista de encima.

"_**¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo malo? **_–Luego recapacite- _**ah si, ya se que sucede, no te preocupes tía, entre Louie y yo no hay nada mas que una simple y solida amistad y por lo de Arnold, de él no te preocupes, ya no molestara mas"**_

"_**De hecho Helga, no estoy molesta ni nada de eso, solo me da curiosidad el ver como te llevas con esos chicos, sabes, no es de damas relacionarse de esa forma con los varones y menos el dar espectáculos como el de hace rato"**_

Si, lo sé, lo sé, muy a pesar de todo, los Lloyd tenían algo así como que mas clase de etiqueta a diferencia de mi, de mi parte yo seguía siendo un relajo total.

"_**Oh si, ya se a que te refieres, procurare no volverlo a hacer"**_

"_**Descuida hija, no estoy molesta, de hecho yo no iba a preguntarte nada al respecto pero tengo que hacerlo, después de lo que paso hoy y no me refiero a la discusión"**_

"_**¿Y que fue lo que paso? **_–Pregunte con cierta intriga-_**"**_

"_**Como te dije, yo no tenia la intensión de comentarte nada pero sucede que después de que se fueron tú y tu amigo, ese otro chico, Arnold, regreso una medio hora después y me dejo esto, toma supongo que es tuyo"**_

No lo podía creer, el objeto que la tía Brook me dio era mi diario, mi diario personal, al cual de hecho tenia meses sin tocar, sin embargo me sorprendió mucho el que la tía Brook me lo diera.

"_**Pero si este, este es mi diario ¿Cómo es que lo obtuvo?"**_

"_**Eso mismo me preguntaba yo **_–Dijo la tía algo preocupada- _**Ese chico… ¡Arnold! Toco y cuando abrí la puerta de inmediato me entrego tu diario, dejo dicho que si alguna vez confiaste en él, le creerás cuando te dice que no leyó ni una sola pagina, sin embargo el me dijo que entre las hojas metió algo para ti, una nota, eso me dijo que era"**_

Yo solo mire a la tía de forma dubitativa…

"_**Y no, si tú confías en mi, sabrás también que no revise nada que no debiera ver"**_

"_**Descuida tía Brook, además es un diario algo nuevo, no hay mucho de lo que se puedan enterar"**_

"_**Si tu lo dices **_–Dijo ella- _**en fin, ya es un poco tarde, yo ya me retiraré a dormir"**_

"_**Si claro, buenas noches"**_

Después de despedirnos trate por un instante el ver la televisión, pero sinceramente había una programación muy mala y eso que estaba dando un recorrido por los canales del sistema de cable, realmente no había mucho que me interesara sin embargo, no era propiamente este motivo el que me molestaba, mas bien yo creo que el motivo que me tenia inquieta era el problema de mi diario. Decidí apagar la televisión, fui a la cocina por un poco de leche y galletas y de ahí subí a mi habitación, no les voy a negar que realmente di muchas vueltas al asunto, de algún modo estaba evitando el tener que enfrentarme con mi realidad, con lo escrito de la nota en el diario, con Arnold.

Sinceramente no sabia si ver la nota o no al principio, pero después de un rato creo que me anime a encarar la triste realidad, tome el diario y este se abrió justo en las hojas entre las que estaba guardada la nota, al principio creí que seria una nota muy formal, de estas que tienen muchas líneas de texto, pero no era así, al contrario, mi sorpresa fue muy grande al encontrarme una sola línea, una única línea escrita a puño y letra de Arnold… _**"¿Por qué ya no me quieres?"**_ esa frase me derribo, y casi por un momento llore, pero eso ya no importaba, yo ya había tomado mi decisión y era la de continuar con mi camino tal y cuál ya lo había estado haciendo antes.

¿Por qué ya no me quieres? ¿Era acaso una burla? era obvio que yo siempre lo quise, pero ahora, ahora ya no sabia ¿que hacer? o ¿que pensar? mi mente de pronto se lleno de todo, de Arnold ¿Por qué ya no me quieres? Esa frase siguió mucho tiempo en mi cabeza hasta que por fin caí completamente dormida.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

Bueno compañeras y compañeros, aqui estoy yo de nueva cuenta con ustedes, trayendoles la primera actualizacion de mi parte para este año que ya corre, este año 2012, de antemano muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado algun comentario, espero en verdad seguir contando con sus valiosos reviews, ahora bien antes de continuar con mi nota final debo decirles que no se vayan a perder el capitulo 18 por que es un capitulo sumanete crucial, si, se que ya lo he dicho pero temo decirles que estos ya son los ultimos capitulos, a partir de este capitulo 17 ya solo faltaran 5 capitulos mas que por cierto ya estan en borrador, jejeje creian que me habia estado haciendo pato, pues no, claro que no, he estado trabajndo en la historia y ya casi esta terminada, pero aun asi, creanme cuando les digo que he estado haciendo caso de muchas de sus sugerencias no lo olviden "aunque me tarde en responder no quiere decir que no lea sus comentarios" bien ahora si habiendo dejado en claro esto respondere los reviews que no tenian enlace directo.

**Hel201**: Ok, analizando tu review anterior debo decirte que tienes razon, cai un poco en la monotonia de la secuencia asi que si tienes alguna sugernecias ya sabes, soy todo oidos y si, van a hacer mas accion especialmente en el capitulo 18... muchas gracias pro tu comentario. ¿Que tipo de emocion te gustaria?

**yaki**: Que buena onda, me alegra saber que vas leyendo de apoco la historia, en verda espero poder seguir contando con tus reviews y ten por seguro que ya actualizare mas seguido... gracias por tus comentarios acerca de los personajes y aquella escena entre Helga y Olga si, has a mi me fascino y me parecio muy intensa... gracias, y siente libre de comentar tus intrigas... soy todo oidos.

**teddyetere**: Amiga ¿cuanto tiempo sin leernos? muchas gracias por tu reviews y si te perdiste un buen rato jejej, pero a veces sucede asi en que no recibimos los mensajes desde el servidor, ni hablar, lo bueno ahora es que ya estamos continuando con la historia y en verdad espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, muchas gracias.

Bueno pues, hasta aqui se quedan los comentarios, sinceramente espero no haberme olvidado de nadie y si asi lo fue pues... de verdad que le debo una disculpa y desde ya les dere que haganme saber en todo momento sus comentarios no se preocupen no me incomodan en lo absoluto asi pues, este capitulo numero 17 es dedicado a todos ustedes, muchas gracias por su apoyo... Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo el día 14-Febrero-2012.

Atte.: Bkpets


	18. Aquella vez, y el San Valentin

**Crónicas De Helga Geraldine Pataki: Historia De Una Vida **

**Por: Bkpets **

**Chapter 18: Aquella vez. **

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

Si, como les dije, caí profundamente dormida al menos por un momento, es decir, por un par de horas; recuerdo que la discusión que tuve con Arnold fue un viernes por la tarde y después, aquella ocasión me levante tal vez gracias a un pequeño cargo de consciencia, por ahí de las 3:30 o 4:00 de la madrugada.

Sinceramente no me hubiera gustado el darle alas al chico pero en aquella época era yo todavía muy impulsiva, tanto que esos impulsos inesperados me hacían perder la razón a diestra y siniestra, me levante y rápidamente me cambie de ropa, me puse algo abrigador y sin mas ni mas salí por la ventana de la habitación aquella madrugada, afortunadamente los fríos ya estaban cediendo un poco, sin embargo aun se alcanzaba a resentir el invierno. Fue ese mismo sábado por la madrugada en el cual descubrí que Rhonda fumaba a escondidas desde su ventana, fue algo de algún modo gracioso pues mientras yo hacia acrobacias para bajar desde un segundo piso hasta el jardín de la casa, Rhonda me observaba sigilosamente desde su ventana y digo que fue algo gracioso pues mientras ella me miraba y yo bajaba con una soga hecha de sabanas, surgió un momento en el que sin querer ella y yo cruzamos miradas, al principio no nos hablamos, pero justo después de que toque el suelo, ella hablo primero…

"_**Sabes que tengo que avisar de tu salida nocturna ¿Lo entiendes Helga?"**_

"_**Y sabes que tengo que avisar de que fumas a escondidas desde tu ventana ¿Lo entiendes Rhonda?"**_

"_**Tu ganas… **_-me dijo-_** solo no hagas tonterías y si estas con alguien… ¡no hagas tonterías!"**_

"_**Si claro, y un favor, quita la sabana de la ventana, volveré antes de que amanezca"**_

Rhonda solo sonrió con cierta picardía, pero mejor ya no le di más importancia y después de entre susurros y más me despedí de ella y me fui de ahí perdiéndome por la calle en esa madrugada. Dure muchos minutos en acercarme e ir a donde se suponía que tenia que ir, sin embargo, como se los dije, los impulsos desquiciados de mi persona nublaban en gran medida mi juicio, caminando a sigilos esa madrugada llegue a una casa de huéspedes, una en particular, la casa de Arnold; esa ocasión tuve que valerme de las artimañas que tenia cuando era niña para así abrir el ventanal de Arnold, sonara increíble pero después de subir por la escalera de incendios y llegar a la azotea y asomarme por el tragaluz lo vi, ahí estaba él, plácidamente dormido, no se bien cuanto tiempo lo habré estado observando, pero lo que si sé, es que no fue mucho tiempo, realmente estaba decidida, quería hablar con él y sabia yo, que si no lo hacia así quizás jamás lo haría, jamás me reconciliaría con el.

Lo que sigue de esta historia es un tanto… **"interesante"** pues yo creo que de algún modo fue una de las noches mas importantes de mi vida. Entre sigilosamente a su habitación y de verdad que Arnold si que tiene el sueño muy pesado puesto que en principio de cuentas no noto cuando entre por el tragaluz y eso que estaba haciendo mucho frio, es mas ni siquiera noto cuando… cuando… ¡huy! A pesar del tiempo aun no me acostumbro a contar esta parte, todavía me cuesta trabajo narrarles esto y no por vergüenza, claro que no, pero en fin, el caso fue que ni siquiera noto cuando me mude de ropa y me quede básicamente en paños menores, bueno realmente no llevaba mucho puesto encima, solo mi pijama bajo el abrigo que traía, así que ya se darán una idea de como fue el cambio de vestuario. Me quede frente a él un momento en paños menores, lo hecho, hecho estaría por siempre, Arnold solo me noto en esa ocasión justo cuando me senté a su lado en su cama y ahí, entre la oscuridad de la noche comencé a acariciar su cabello, él pronto noto mi presencia y sí, de momento se sorprendió mucho de verme ahí…

"_**¿Helga? ¿Helga que haces aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?"**_

"_**No mucho cabeza de balón"**_

"_**Me asustaste, no te escuche entrar"**_

"_**Temo decirte que tienes el sueño muy pesado, ni siquiera sentiste el frio que se coló cuando abrí el tragaluz"**_

"_**No tenia idea de que supieras como entrar"**_

"_**Es sencillo cabeza de balón, no es la primera vez que entro así"**_

Arnold guardo silencio mientras ubicaba mi rostro en la oscuridad, y se muy bien que eso hacia porque eso era también lo que yo estaba haciendo, estaba tratando de grabarme su rostro en esa noche…

"_**¡Arnold! ¿Puedo pasar la noche contigo?"**_

"_**No creo que eso sea adecuado Helga, y lo sabes bien **_–Me respondió- ¿_**tu crees que seria correcto?"**_

"_**No, tienes razón, no creo que sea correcto"**_

Busque un poco de brillo en sus ojos, de aquel brillo que resalta ante cualquier chispa de luz que se presente, le sonreí en la oscuridad y él, él solo levanto su cobija y yo, yo me recosté junto a él, me sentí dichosa, me sentí protegida, me sentí querida, me sentí completa en aquel instante cuando él me abrazo y me cubrió con su calor, esa noche platicamos un largo rato abrazados entre si el uno del otro, no tienen idea de cómo y cuanto le llore en aquel momento, recuerdo que hubo un momento en el que ambos guardamos silencio un breve instante, pero llego el momento en el que fui yo quien rompió dicho silencio.

"_**Arnold, gracias por todo, gracias por no rechazarme esta noche, se que no debí venir así pero aun así te lo agradezco"**_

Arnold solo me miro y yo le di un beso en los labios, esos labios rojos que siempre me gustaron, ese pequeño beso se convirtió en uno más y luego en otro y luego en otro y luego en otro convirtiéndose cada vez en besos de mayor intensidad, una cosa nos llevo a la otra, y de un momento a otro, después de no saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo es mas casi, casi después de haber perdido la consciencia por completo, caí en la cuenta de que nuestras pieles se estrechaban la una con la otra, nuestras manos se unieron entre si, mi cabello suelto cubría su rostro y el calor de nuestros cuerpos nos embriagaba… aquella noche tan especial, fue la primera que pase con Arnold, esa noche fue mi primera vez con él, fue nuestra primera vez…

Después de un rato caímos en la cuenta de que ya pronto iba amanecer, yo no pase desapercibido este detalle, aun cuando estaba dormitando abrazada de él y recostada sobre su pecho, era notable que él no me quería soltar, me tenia aferrada con tal firmeza que, obviamente se notaba que estaba aferrado a mi…

"_**Arnold, me tengo que ir, tengo que llegar a casa antes de que amanezca"**_

"_**No quiero que te vayas"**_

"_**Tengo que, sino ¿Cómo diablos explicaré el que llegue de pronto en la mañana?"**_

"_**Podrías decir que saliste a hacer ejercicio"**_

"_**Si, creo que podría pero veras que solo traigo mi pijama, un abrigo y mis pantuflas"**_

"_**Bueno, ahora no los traes puesto"**_

"_**Bueno, si claro, ahora no estamos muy en… ¡arropados! diría yo, pero aun así debo volver a casa antes de que se den cuenta de que me salí"**_

"_**Te entiendo **_–Arnold dijo con cierta melancolía- _**¡oye! ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?"**_

"_**Si claro, lo quieras **_–Dije yo-_**"**_

"_**¿En verdad, aun me quieres? Digo, lo que la nota yo…"**_

"_**Lo entiendo Arnold, y se que quizás estarás confundido, pero tan solo recuerda esta noche, y acuérdate de ella cada vez que tengas duda sobre si te quiero o no, tu dímelo ¿Crees que hubiera hecho esto contigo sino te quisiera?"**_

"_**Supongo que no"**_

"_**Pues claro que no, si no te quisiera no lo hubiera hecho nunca, jamás, pero lo hice, eso debe significar algo ¡Arnold! Yo te quiero y siempre te querré"**_

"_**¿Y que hay de tu amigo? de Louie"**_

"_**Yo no lo amo tanto a él como yo te amo a ti, sin embargo, como te dije ayer, aprendí a vivir sin ti a mi lado y además también siento algo por él, él esta muy ilusionado conmigo y no, no quisiera herirlo tan así, tan repentinamente"**_

"_**¿Y que piensas hacer? **_–Me preguntó Arnold-_**"**_

"_**De momento, reiniciar de nuevo, así como me lo dijiste alguna vez, creo que me gustaría conocer a mas chicos, lo siento Arnold"**_

Note claramente como Arnold se afligió un poco por lo que le dije, quizás como les dije al principio, no debí de haberle dado tanas alas al chico, pero así fue, de algún modo tenia que desengañarlo y aunque suene raro y muy difícil de entender, que mejor para mi al desengañarlo, que entregándome a él, quizás no debí de hacerlo así, pero no me arreciendo porque en verdad, eso que hicimos fue algo que yo esperaba y deseaba desde hacia ya mucho tiempo.

"_**¿Algún día tendré oportunidad? **_–Pregunto Arnold mirándome a los ojos-_**"**_

"_**Si claro ¿Por qué no?"**_

"_**Entonces te esperare, no importa cuanto pero te esperare"**_

Yo simplemente le sonreí y lo bese en la frente, luego me levante y me apresure a vestirme, después de que abrigue bien y antes de salir por el tragaluz, le dije la clave que cambiaria nuestras vidas…

"_**Eso espero, y espero que no te impacientes, pero eso si, si hay algo que puedes hacer es quizás luchar, gánate la oportunidad, no solo esperes cabeza de balón"**_

Seguido de esto me salí por el tragaluz, baje por la escalera de incendios y me fui de regreso a la residencia Lloyd, pero cuando volví a casa desafortunadamente el sol me había ganado, ya eran casi las 7 de la mañana y era muy obvio que más temprano, yo no llegaría jamás y digo temprano puesto que tenia la intensión de llegar antes del amanecer, cosa que obviamente y después de aquella **"nochecita"** no iba a suceder, tenia que hallar una excusa pronto y créanlo, de verdad que n o se me ocurría nada, lo bueno del asunto era que Rhonda de algún modo pensó por mi, raro en ella, pero bueno, justo cuando llegaba, ella ya estaba esperándome en el jardín de la casa, nada mas con mis tenis y un vestuario completo de ropa deportiva…

"_**Cielos y ahora ¿Cómo voy a entrar sin que me descubran?"**_

_Eso me dacia a mi misma pues era sabido que los señores Lloyd acostumbraban irse temprano los sábados a su club de tenis._

"_**Hola Helga **_–Dijo Rhonda sorprendiéndome por completo-_**"**_

"_**¿Rhonda? ¿Qué haces aquí?"**_

"_**¿Yo? Solamente estoy salvándote el pellejo, anda ponte esto, ya avise que saldrías a correr conmigo esta mañana y que ya estabas aquí afuera calentando"**_

"_**Y… ¿Cómo sabias tu que llegaría en este momento?"**_

"_**Fue simple, tome el tiempo que tardarías en llegar desde la casa de Arnold hasta aquí"**_

"_**¿Que? ¿Pero que demonios…?"**_

Yo estaba realmente sorprendida, el muy idiota de Arnold le aviso a Rhonda sobre mi llegada, en ese momento yo quería matarlo, o sea se suponía que lo que hicimos se había quedado solo entre nosotros y a la persona que menos debían de contarle esas cosas se lo conto, a Rhonda, o sea, Arnold era realmente un idiota para mi en ese momento… yo estaba completamente roja y no era de coraje, era de pena por haber sido descubierta casi in fraganti.

"_**¿Cómo diablos? ¿Que te dijo? ¿Te llamo el muy tonto? ¡Oh rayos!"**_

"_**Tranquila Helga, tranquila, Arnold no me dijo nada, ni siquiera me llamo, al menos no a mi, es más yo ni siquiera sabia que estuviste con el eh picarona… además para serte sincera él te llamo a ti, a tu celular, bueno, mas bien él te envió un mensaje"**_

Y efectivamente, Arnold nunca le habló a Rhonda, yo evidentemente había dejado mi celular, cartera y demás y era obvio, a donde iba y con la intensión plena que tenia, no había razón ni motivo del por cuál tuviera que llevarme dichos objetos, bueno a lo mejor el celular podría haberme lo llevado, pero no lo hice, el caso fue que un par de minutos antes de llegar a la casa, Arnold me envió el mensaje, yo opino que tomo mal el tiempo y calculo que ya estaría en casa, por eso trato de contactarme, en fin, sobre este hecho, Rhonda, mientras estaba dormía plenamente en mi habitación, puesto que ahí se quedo después de que fue a quitar la sabana de la ventana, alcanzo a escuchar el llamado de un mensaje de texto que según lo que ella me dijo, alcanzo a distinguir por el tono, según ella al principio no quiso abrirlo por eso de la privacidad, pero después de pensarlo un momento, decidió revisar el mensaje pues y obviamente, de un momento a otro reflexionó en este hecho y decidió leer el mensaje pues podría haber sido yo la que llamaba, muchos dirán ¿Porque no le habló a Rhonda directamente? Si ese hubiera sido el caso, de que yo llamara, pues la respuesta es simple, yo nunca me aprendí su número, es más ni el mío a veces recuerdo bien y obviamente no iba a llamar al teléfono de la casa y conociendo que el tono de celular de Rhonda era muy escandaloso pues… ya se darán una idea.

El caso es que Rhonda reviso el mensaje y lo que decía dicho mensaje no era nada indecoroso, ni serio, ni vulgar, nada de eso, al contrario, el mensaje solo decía _**"Helga, olvidaste tu prendedor" **_si, tal y cuál lo leen, no decía nada serio pero si era muy revelador, era muy obvio que el mensaje era de Arnold y mas obvio era por el nombre del remitente.

"_**Oh vaya, así que eso paso, je, je… que cosas ¿no? **_–Decía yo mientras me frotaba los brazos_**"**_

"_**Si que cosas, por cierto, ese prendedor… ¿es el que te regale verdad?"**_

"_**Si, el de la mariposa dorada **_–Le respondí-_**"**_

"_**Ah, ya veo, bueno ahora Arnold tendrá un buen recuerdo de ti, y si, lo estoy diciendo con doble intensión"**_

Ni para que contar el resto, era muy obvio que Rhonda, si bien no sabía que era lo que había sucedido, al parecer se imaginaba algo…

"_**Bueno chica **_–Decía Rhonda- _**dejemos esto por la paz y vámonos antes de que sospechen, por cierto **_-me dijo-_**"**_

"_**Si ¿que pasa? **_–Le dije yo-_**"**_

"_**Me podrías responder algo con toda sinceridad"**_

"_**Si claro **_–Le respondí, para eso ya estábamos trotando por la acera-_**"**_

"_**¿Qué se siente?"**_

La pregunta en si me tomo por sorpresa pero aun así le respondí.

"_**Mucho diría yo, pero en realidad, al menos para mi, fue la experiencia mas maravillosa que he experimentado en toda mi vida"**_

Era muy obvio que yo no iba a detallar lo que sucedió, sin embargo si podría decir que fue una experiencia muy importante, me sentía dichosa, me sentía feliz, y muy a pesar de la decisión que yo misma tome acerca de la relación entre Arnold y yo, muy a pesar de eso, otra vez incluso después de muchos años, me volví a sentir viva y sobre todo me volví a sentir enamorada.

El transcurso de ese día sucedió de lo mas normal salvo por el hecho de que después de que regresamos Rhonda y yo de los ejercicios, básicamente decidí tomar el dio solo para mi, recuerdo que me senté en mi escritorio y comencé a escribir y a escribir como lo hacia antes, como en mucho tiempo no lo había hecho, déjenme decirles que al principio me costo trabajo, no era precisamente por la inspiración, mas bien era por la falta de practica, a ratos, para mi suerte , se me entumía la mano y eso, de algún modo me molestaba.

Pasaron los días y la fecha marcada en mi calendario estaba por llegar, era el pleno año de 2006 y el día de san Valentín había caído precisamente en martes, recuerdo que dos días antes, es decir el domingo previo a este día festivo, se me ocurrió la genial idea de ser yo quien tomara la iniciativa de invitar a salir a un amigo, fui a la casa de Louie y él como todos los domingos me recibió en la sala de su casa, como siempre él por las tardes se la pasaba con sus video juegos y todo eso, a veces yo le hacia competencia pero realmente no le daba yo mucho interés, bueno, el caso aquí era que Louie para nada se esperaba mi invitación… tan solo de acordarme de como se puso, me da risa, pero creo que podre controlarme en este momento ja, ja, ja…

"_**Bien chico listo y dime ¿Qué harás el próximo martes?"**_

"_**¿El martes? **_–Pregunto él- _**nada que yo sepa, solo ir a clases, supongo"**_

"_**Que bueno entonces tendrás el día disponible"**_

"_**Si, supongo… **_-Me respondía él sin quitar la visa del videojuego-_**"**_

"_**Bueno pues, no se hable mas, entonces es una cita muchacho, nos vemos el martes después de clases"**_

"_**si claro ¿Qué cosa? ¿Dijiste cita?"**_

"_**Si, eso dije ¿Hay algo de malo?"**_

"_**No, no, claro que no, es solo que tú… es decir yo, y… este… es san Valentín y pues... tu y yo… y… ¿Me repites la pregunta?"**_

Pobre chico, estaba muy nervioso y por lo visto había tardado en procesar la información de la cita.

"_**Ja, ja, no te pongas nervioso Louie, es una cita, solamente quiero salir contigo en san Valentín; esperaba a alguien mas pero se tardo mucho en llegar, en fin, el caso es que desde ya te digo que no hagas planes eh chico listo, porque yo llegue primero…"**_

Pobre Louie, si ya de por si en su casa era un manojo de nervios o hubiera visto el día de la cita, sonara raro, si lo se, pero créanme cuando les digo que habían ocasiones en las que simplemente los miedos típicos de una adolescente ni siquiera se presentaban y si, quizás no era común el que una chica invitara a un chico, digo, quizás no lo era pero… sinceramente no hay absolutamente nada de malo.

Llego por fin el tan esperado día de san Valentín, curiosamente los días martes ni el ni yo teníamos clases juntos, así que en el transcurso de la mañana no nos habíamos visto para nada.

Ese 14 de febrero, me arregle lo mejor que pude e inclusive conseguí un perfume muy especial, uno que Olga solía usar y que, aunque increíble pareciera y a veces odiara, el aroma de ese perfume me fascinaba… **"Dos rosas Blancas y una roja"** así se llama el perfume, muy elegante y de un color rosado, y además muy raro de encontrar, puesto que, según el inventor de dicho perfume era un amigo suyo, así que a ella no le costaba nada conseguirlo y lo recuerdo muy bien pues en un par de ocasiones cuando era niña, me llego a obsequiar un par de frascos… en fin, Rhonda no paso desapercibido esta situación, ella ya tenia sus planes claro, pero aun así, ella pretendía estar el pendiente de todo lo que yo hiciera y no esta por demás decirlo, pero ella había planeado algo sin siquiera consultármelo, al parecer me había hecho una especie de cita a ciegas con alguien, y justo en el momento en que bajaba yo hacia la sala aquella mañana en las escaleras me encontré a una de las personas que quizás muy probablemente podría encontrarme yo ese día, Arnold, Arnold estaba esperándome al pie de la escalera con una caja de chocolates muy finos y sin rellenos de fresa, si, eso lo note porque la caja tenia esa leyenda explícitamente, recuerden que soy a alérgica a las fresas… a parte de esos chocolates, traía también un oso de felpa que abrazaba un corazón rojo y que tenia la frase de… _**"Te quiero, feliz día de san Valentín" **_no tienen idea de lo cursi que se veía el escenario, que lástima y con lo que me encantaban los chocolates, al pobre de Arnold tuve que cortarlo de un solo tajo.

"_**Sorpresa Helga, vez que te dije allá arriba que tenia un obsequio de san Valentín para ti **_–Dijo Rhonda-_**"**_

"_**Si lo recuerdo **_–Dije con desgano-_**"**_

"_**Pues ahí lo tienes, te arregle una cita con Arnold, primero un desayuno o cena en el Chez París, luego una tardeada de actividades en el parque, una entrada doble para el cine donde estrenan hoy una película muy romántica y para concluir, un…"**_

"_**Espera, espera Rhonda… ¿Tu me arreglaste una cita?"**_

"_**Si, así es, no te disgusta la idea ¿o si? **_–Pregunto algo preocupada-_**"**_

Que le podía decir, enojarme, no podía estarlo con ella, después de mucho tiempo de darme su apoyo en ese momento no consideraba correcto el hacer algún mal trato o incluso enojarme y reprocharle su atrevimiento, no podía, pero tampoco podía quedarme de brazos cruzados y aceptar la invitación, claro que no, y menos cuando yo ya tenia planes…

"_**Bueno Rhonda, claro que no me molesta, de hecho creo que es un bonito y gento gesto, de hecho yo también tengo un obsequio para ti"**_

"_**¿Para mi?"**_

"_**Si, claro, pero aun no debes verlo, al menos no hasta que yo me vaya, lo deje en una caja sobre mi escritorio, ok"**_

"_**Oh gracias Helga, gracias, gracias, tu si que eres una chica muy elegante"**_

A veces Rhonda solía ser muy efusiva.

"_**Ahora si, Arnold, te agradezco mucho el que hallas venido, en verdad no tienes idea de cuanto me emocionas"**_

Y de hecho, yo estaba muy emocionada al respecto…

"_**Pero temo decirte que ya tengo planes para este día, lo siento, si me hubieras buscado antes del domingo quizás y otra situación hubiera sido"**_

"_**Lo entiendo, de todas formas ten, esto es para ti…"**_

Arnold dejo el oso de felpa y los chocolates sobre un buro de la sala y se despidió.

"_**Bueno, creo que será mejor que me retire **_–Y dio la vuelta-_**"**_

"_**¡Arnold! **_–Lo llame-_**"**_

Y antes de que Arnold quedara frente a mi, me acerque rápidamente a él y lo abrace desde la espalda… luego le hable al oído.

"_**Siento todo esto, fue un buen intento pero… no es suficiente, tú y yo sabemos que no te puedo corresponder ahora, bueno, al menos no en este momento"**_

Luego él se volteo y le dije de frente lo que pensaba de él en ese momento.

"_**Pero tienes muchas oportunidades, solo no las desperdicies"**_

Luego le di un beso en la frente y él se fue sin decir una palabra mas…

"_**Y todo eso ¿Que fue Helga? **_–Pregunto Rhonda-_**"**_

"_**No fue nada y por si lo preguntas no, no estoy molesta, gracias pero, creo que será mejor que me vaya"**_

"_**Oye Helga, en serio discúlpame, después de que me contaste lo que sucedió entre tú y él, pues yo pensé que…"**_

"_**¿Que nos habíamos reconciliado? No, aún no, él tiene que ganarse la oportunidad, pero ya olvídate de eso, no arruines tu día"**_

"_**Tienes razón **_–Suspiro y me sonrió- _**¿Me regalas los chocolates?"**_

"_**Son tuyos, por mi quédatelos"**_

"_**¿Y el oso de felpa?"**_

"_**También quédatelo si quieres"**_

Sinceramente no me importaban los obsequios de Arnold, por eso se los di a Rhonda, bueno, lo que se quedo ella solo fueron los chocolates porque el oso al final me lo quede yo, se me ocurrió un creativo plan con el ja, ja, nahhh… la verdad es que no tenia un obsequio para Louie y me hacia falta algo para regalarle..., lo bueno era el oso no tenia ni etiqueta ni dedicatoria alguna, además, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

"_**Pensándolo bien Rhonda, el oso me lo quedo yo, chao…"**_

Salí de la casa y lo propio fue irme a la escuela. Como aquellas veces de la escuela primaria todo el ambiente de la ciudad estaba rodeada por completo del día de san Valentín, cabe aclarar que la preparatoria es totalmente otro mundo a diferencia de la primaria, eso es obvio, sin embargo el modo de celebrar pues no variaba mucho; las clases de ese día transcurrieron normal y yo por mi parte me sentía como niña en navidad, parecería increíble pero la verdad, estaba muy emocionada. Al fin por la tarde me encontré con Louie y a diferencia del domingo anterior en esta ocasión él no estaba en lo absoluto nervioso, se veía radiante, muy elegante y por lo que se vía se notaba claramente que él se había tomado su tiempo en arreglarse, recuerdo que llevaba calzado negro un pantalón liso color negro, una camisa oscura rayada, una chaqueta de piel negra, llevaba muy bien arreglado el cabello y por cierto amarrado y lo raro e impresionante, el se había afeitado, realmente era una situación interesante pues él, en la mayor parte de las ocasiones era demasiado informal, era realmente un cambio radical y la colonia que estaba usando pues… no era muy fina así que digamos pero si era agradable, he ahí el tip del por cual podía darme cuenta de su gusto por mi, vaya pues, cuando a un chico le gusta una chica, lo mas normal es que no se lo haga saber al momento, a menos claro que haya una profunda amistad entre si, y eso, también es difícil que suceda, por lo general los hombres son muy miedosos, primero, cuando se presentan ante una chica, se muestran serios, gallardos y muy seguros de si pero… en cuanto la chica a la que van a ver les dice _**¡hola!**_ Estos tipos se derrumban, se espantan, se ponen nerviosos y se convierten en los típicos tartamudos, comienzan a sudarles las manos, casi nunca te miran a los ojos y por su puesto, caminan contigo manteniendo una distancia prudente, eso es muy obvio… caso contrario al chico que no siente afecto extra especial por una chica, más que el de una amistad, en este caso los chicos suelen ser tal y cuál lo son siempre, igual de informales… ahora si, volviendo al otro caso, cuando llamas la atención de un chico y este siente cierto afecto por ti, una de las primeras cosas que puedes notar es, la elegancia en su vestir, eso es sumamente obvio y si, Louie tenia todos estos puntos.

"_**Ho… hola, Helga… ¿Cómo est…?"**_

"_**Listo para irnos **_–Dije yo interrumpiéndolo-_**"**_

"_**Si… si claro ¿A… donde iremos hoy?"**_

"_**No lo se chico, de mientras vamos a la nevería, ven, te invito un helado"**_

"_**Si claro"**_

Durante el trayecto de la escuela hasta la nevería mas cercana Louie se mantuvo muy callado y eso me fastidiaba mucho, algo tenía que hacer yo para romper el hielo.

"_**Oye Louie ¿Por qué estas muy callado? lo estas mas que en otras ocasiones"**_

"_**Ah es por… nada, no te fijes en ello"**_

El pobre estaba muy nervioso y lo entiendo, después de la última novia que tuvo y que por cierto había sido varios años atrás… ¡hay, pobre diablo! En fin, después de la última vez que había salido con una chica, yo era su primera cita en años al parecer, fue entonces cuando recordé el oso de felpa que Arnold me había llevado por la mañana, al principio tenia la mera intensión de obsequiárselo pero después de pensarlo bien y caer en la cuenta de que hasta para mi sería algo muy cursi, preferí tomar otro tipo de solución…

"_**Sabes que chico listo, estas muy tenso, y hay que romper el hielo, toma, sostén esto **_–Le di el oso de felpa-_**"**_

"_**¿Y este oso?"**_

"_**Ah, es algo que me dieron esta mañana"**_

"_**Te lo dio Arnold ¿verdad? **_–Louie no era tan despistado como creía, de inmediato percibió que Arnold me había dado el oso-_**"**_

"_**Si **_–Le respondí con cierta indiferencia-_**"**_

"_**¿Y que vas a hacer?"**_

"_**Solo mira y aprende"**_

Tome de sus manos nuevamente el oso que le mostré y espere un momento, mire por ambos lados de la calle y luego divisé a una muy joven pareja, un niño y una niña de unos 9 o 10 años que caminaba cerca y en dirección de la nevería, camine rápidamente hasta ellos y le pedí a la niña permiso de hablar con su amiguito, pero primero recordando la regla numero uno que es la de no hablar con personas desconocidas, me presente ante ellos con la seña universal de los Boy Scouts, así pude atraer un poco su atención…

"_**Hola niños **_–Los salude con la seña- _**¿Se lo están pasando bien?"**_

"_**Si, claro señorita **_–Dijeron al unísono-_**"**_

"_**Bueno, disculpa pequeña exploradora, puedo hablar un momento con tu amiguito, de exploradora a explorador…"**_

"_**Si claro **_–Dijo muy intrigada-_**"**_

Hable un momento con el niño, realmente no le dije mucho solo le pregunte que si a su amiguita le gustaban los osos de felpa y él me respondió que si.

"_**Oye pequeño ¿Crees que a tu amiguita le gusten los osos de felpa?"**_

"_**Si claro señorita, de hecho íbamos rumbo al festival del parque y después a la feria del queso"**_

"_**La feria del queso, que buena idea me has dado, bueno chico listo, mira, aquí traigo un oso de felpa, uno de tantos que tenia hoy **_–Mentira solo tenia uno y era el que me había dado Arnold- _**es el ultimo y quiero regalártelo para que tú se lo regales a tu amiguita"**_

"_**¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No hay truco? **_-Pregunto_**"**_

"_**Claro que no, palabra de exploradora, además hoy es san Valentín, toma, has tu buena acción de hoy, yo ya hice la mía"**_

Como les dije, los dos niños evidentemente eran exploradores pues traían puesto su uniforme, una linda pareja de Boy Scouts, en fin, sin truco ni nada le di el oso y lo siguiente que paso fue que el pequeño se acerco a su amiga y le entrego el oso, fue una escena realmente muy tierna pues, cuando la niña tomo el oso, se emociono mucho y abrazo fuertemente al otro niño, fue en ese día en el que también comprendí como en el mundo te puedes encontrar de todo, en especial lo interesante es ver como aun de pequeños, existen a quieres les cuesta mucho trabajo expresar lo que sienten como a mí me pasaba cuando era niña, como yo lo era, y hay otros a los que realmente no les cuesta nada de trabajo como a ese par de niños.

Después de que se dieron aquel abrazo tan efusivo, los dos se fueron corriendo por la acera pero antes de dar vuelta en la esquina, el niño volteo y desde lejos grito _**"Gracias señorita" **_y yo solo le sonreí… Louie estaba muy sorprendido y reina ligeramente al fin el hielo se había roto porque después de eso ni el ni yo paramos de hablar mientras también nos comíamos unos helados…

"_**Eso que hiciste fue genial, no creí que te atrevieras a regalar algo de Arnold"**_

"_**Las cosas cambian con el tiempo, pero ya que, ahora prefiero disfrutar el día con mi amigo, contigo…"**_

Salimos de la nevería un rato después y toda nuestra aventura de ese día comenzó justo cuando llegamos al parque donde se estaba realizando el festival de los enamorados, recuerdo que había una canción muy en especial y que por cierto me recordaba a cierto escenario de la década de los 70s, uhmmm déjenme recordar como se llamaba la canción… ah sí, se llamaba **"Please Mr Postman"** pero esta era la versión de los **"Carpenters**" no la de los **"Beatles"** aunque es la versión original casi nunca me gusto… en fin, Please Mr. Postman una buena canción que invadía el ambiente aquella ocasión…

**Oh yeah**  
**(If there's a letter in your bag for me)**  
**Please, please, Mister Postman**  
**(Why's it taking such a long time)**  
**Oh yeah**  
**(For me to hear from that boy of mine?)**

Louie y yo primero fuimos a unos juegos que andaban por ahí.

**There must be some word today**  
**From my boyfriend so far away**  
**Please, Mister Postman, look and see**  
**If there's a letter, a letter for me**

Luego fuimos al lago y arrojamos migajas de pan a los patos.

**I've been standing here waiting**  
**Mister Postman, so patiently**  
**For just a card or just a letter**  
**Saying he's returning home to me...**

Luego nos movimos a un área donde tomaban fotos de parejas, inclusive nos encontramos a Harold y a Patty a quienes por cierto en un par de ocasiones les jugamos un par de bromas pesadas y no solo a ellos.

Cuando al fin logre hacer que mi acompañante dejara de sentirse nervioso, él y yo hicimos cuanto destrozo y travesura se nos ocurrió y saben que paso, nada, realmente no paso nada, todo era parte de la diversión de aquel día, inclusive recibí como premio un helado de chocolate, cortesía del mismo chico explorador al que le di "**el oso que Arnold me había obsequiado"** recuerdo que cuando me lo dio, este niño sonrió y luego se fue corriendo, fue grandioso… ¡oigan! ahora que lo recuerdo y después de haber hablado de Arnold, les mencione que en cada una de nuestras actividades de Louie y yo, nos lo encontramos, si, así como lo leen, nos lo encontramos en varias ocasiones, y de algún modo era de suponerse que estaba siguiéndonos, además no venia precisamente solo, de hecho increíblemente venia acompañado nada mas y nada menos que de Rhonda, fue muy gracioso pero él hizo el intento y algunos de sus intentos por llamar mi atención y ponerme de algún modo celosa fueron inútiles pero para su mala suerte no se le hizo nada, al contrario, muchas de las bromas que Louie y yo hacíamos, aquella vez, eran dirigidas exclusivamente a Arnold e indirectamente a Rhonda también, por ejemplo cuando propiciamos que ambos cayeran al lago o cuando hicimos que Arnold fuera perseguido por perros, todo por llevar atado a su camisa varias tiras de salchichas, ja, ja, fue espectacular el ver como en esa persecución, el tonto cabeza de balón chocó contra un payaso de circo que de hecho no tengo idea alguna de que era lo que hacia ahí…

Hubieron muchas cosas también ese día, como por ejemplo en el cine en el cual soborne al encargado de las palomitas para que agitara fuertemente su refresco y para colmo la inclusión extra de salsa ultra picante en sus nachos, no quiero ni imaginarme como fue la salida de esos nachos, pero en fin lo que si me sorprendió de sobremanera fue por su puesto el que Rhonda hubiera aguantado tanto las bromas pesadas en el parque como la de los juegos mecánicos en la feria del queso que por cierto estaba de paso al parecer, de nueva cuenta al menos de mi parte, el bote que se les hundió en el túnel del amor fue obra mía y esta vez no me metí al agua claro, o por ejemplo, la guerra casi interminable de los carros chocones, vaya que cosas… pero volviendo a lo anterior, Arnold estaba muy consternado eso era evidente y además lo bueno del asunto es que estaba soportándolo todo, recuerdo que durante el paseo hubo un momento en que Rhonda me envió un mensaje que decía _**"Ya no seas tan dura con él, y por favor, procura no hacer que vuelva a mojarme" **_no lo se, quizás me compadecí de él por eso deje de molestarlos y Rhonda… también se compadeció de Arnold al aceptar acompañarlo durante el día.

Yo supe por parte de Rhonda que él estuvo muy afligido… si, así es, sufrió mucho esa sabandija, es decir Arnold, ja, ¿Y qué? si fue así, pero aun así él aguanto casi todo pues según él estaba decidido a recuperarme así tuviera que pasar sobre el cadáver de Louie y no, esto último no lo dije yo, me lo conto Rhonda y que creen, le creí, porque ciertamente ella tenia razón, Arnold ya **"estaba"** decidido a hacer todo lo posible pero eso sí, fue muy triste para ser san Valentín, además ¿Qué podía hacer yo? tal y cuál como se los había dicho, si él me hubiera pedido la cita días antes y no el mero día de san Valentín, otra situación hubiera sido, incluso ¿Saben que hizo? logro hacer que se montara una manta gigante en la orilla de un velero que cruzaba el rio Skucomshock, esa manta gigante decía _**"Helga Pataki, perdóname y se mi Valentín"**_ ¡hay dios mío! no lo podía creer, en primer lugar Arnold no tenia el efectivo para pagar dicho detalle que de hecho me gustó mucho, de esto era obvio que estaba siendo apoyado por la maquiavélica mente de Rhonda.

En segundo lugar, ese mismo detalle realmente me avergonzó un poco pues yo ya llevaba un acompañante y habían muchas personas cerca de nosotros que me conocían, no fue humillante pero si algo vergonzoso… ese rato preferí dejarlo por la paz y termine mejor por ignorar a Arnold y si, hubo un momento en el cual ya no supimos nada de él y de hecho el resto de ese día me la pase muy bien con Louie aunque si me quede algo pensativa actitud que Louie no paso desapercibido. Al final del día fui con él a un bar, en conclusión no acepte las reservaciones que Rhonda me había hecho en el chez parís, aclaro que las reservaciones podían ser tomadas a cualquier hora del día, en fin mejor decidí llevar a Louie a un lugar especial que yo conocía, y de hecho era un lugar muy especial como se los dije, ahí tenia planeado desengañarlo definitivamente pues como era bien sabido, mi corazón había sido siempre de Arnold y para Arnold, pero lástima que las cosas no me resultaron como yo esperaba pues sucede que ese 14 de Febrero en aquel bar se les ocurrió poner un karaoke, al principio desde que llegamos nos entretuvimos mucho con los que se a atrevían a subir al escenario a cantar, habían quienes de verdad tenían talento y había quienes de verdad, de verdad solo eran escuchados por sus parejas, es decir la conclusión era que si trabajaban o estudiaban yo creo seria conveniente que no lo dejaran. Había mucha gente, algunas parejas, otros solteros buscando el amor a primera vista o solo pasando el rato, habían un par de celebridades como el anfitrión que en aquella ocasión fue Dino Spumoni y había también otra clase de celebridades como por ejemplo yo… por cierto era increíble que a pesar de la edad Dino Spumoni todavía cantara y bien…

"_**Bien, bien damas y caballeros **_–Dijo Dino- _**veo que se la están pasando muy bien, que lindo es ver a tantas parejas esta noche de san Valentín pero bueno, antes de continuar un muchacho vino conmigo hace un rato y me pidió un fabuloso favor, en lo personal no acostumbro hacer esto pero oigan, es san Valentín, en fin el favor que me pidió fue que les leyera este pequeño pero lindo poema el cual viene adjunto con una nota, a ver que nos dice, ah si, la nota dice, que primero lea el poema, aquí vamos"**_

Oh, oh, cuando empezó a leer el poema de inmediato detecte problemas.

**Buen día Arnold mi musa, mi inspiración **

**¿Será este el día en que me veas con ojos de amor como yo te veo? **

**Oh ángel de rubios rizos.**

Atte.: Anónimo

"_**Bien, démosle un aplauso a la autora de este lindo poema que por cierto el poema dice firmado como Anónimo, pero sépase que yo sé quién es la autora, pues lo dice aquí la nota"**_

Rayos, realmente ya no me daba miedo el que dijeran de quien era el poema, era obvio que era mío, y de los que le escribía a Arnold cuando era niña, pero si era muy, muy vergonzoso…

"_**Pero antes de decirles el resto de este pequeño pero enorme favor, démosle un cálido aplauso a la autora del poema, la señorita Helga G. Pataki"**_

No podía ser posible, todos me miraban y aplaudían mientras las luces iluminaban mi lugar.

"_**Bravo, bravo, muchas gracias por su estupendo talento señorita Pataki, pero esto no habría sido posible de no ser por su… **_-Dijo con énfasis- _**¡estimado! amigo Arnold y a su acompañante la señorita Rhonda Lloyd, claro esta, aquí temeos verdaderas celebridades en esta noche, ahora les leería la nota de este muchacho pero… porque no mejor le pedimos a él que suba y nos lea su nota, anda Arnold, sube aquí"**_

Y el resto de la gente, incluso Louie gritaba _**"Que suba, que suba…" **_Era todo un total y completo desastre, de momento claro era una pesadilla. Al instante Arnold subió al frente y esto fue lo que sucedió…

"_**Ante todo quiero darle las gracias a mi amigo Dino Spumoni por brindarme esta oportunidad, ahora esta nota esta dedicada a mi querida amiga Helga, Helga sé que no he sido el mejor de los amigos en todo este tiempo, sé que te he hecho mucho daño y por eso te pido perdón de rodillas **_–Y el muy bobo se arrodillo en frente de todos- _**sé que quizás lo que te digo ahora no influirá en tu decisión pero te amo y te suplico y ruego por una oportunidad mas"**_

Luego de eso se puso de pie, yo estaba petrificada por la impresión…

"_**Lo que sigue ahora **_–Dijo Arnold- _**damas y caballeros, es algo que prepare especialmente para Helga, para ti Helga y aprovechando que este es un escenario para cantar **_–Se empezó a escuchar una melodía muy conocida- _**démosle la bienvenida a mis mas reciente amigas**_ –Dijo Arnold- _**¡El clan de las malditas! quienes me acompañaran interpretando… Tonta canción de amor, del grupo El gran silencio..."**_

**Y al encrisparse la piel como cuando el frio**  
**ataca sin avisar**  
**asi rechazaba el oido lo que acababa de escuchar**  
**como la sangre cuaja lenta**  
**asi mi mente tardo en aceptar**  
**la noticia que entume y engaña**  
**a mi corazon.**

**Como el sentimiento cuando estas dormido**  
**y sientes que vas a caer**  
**asi sentia tus palabras**  
**que se clavaban en mi ser.**

**Me dio verguenza aceptar que sabia**  
**que no aceptabas esta union**  
**pero mi alma es tan terca y se engaña**  
**con mi corazon.**

No lo podía creer, mis amigas del otro pueblo estaban acompañando a Arnold, sabia que la banda había seguido por su cuenta sin mi aunque claro de vez en cuando me invitaban a tocar con ellas,, era increíble ver el espectáculo que Arnold organizó, realmente se esforzó mucho, mucho diría yo, y lo mejor de todo es que Arnold cantaba, no muy bien claro, y yo no lo sabia, eso si que era una sorpresa.

**Hacerse a la idea de que tu eras mia**  
**es como de ir de bajada en una gran subida**  
**pero tu vida es tan corta al igual que la mia**  
**y yo llevo en el pecho una onda herida**  
**ay! herida vida mia,**  
**ay! querida vida mia**  
**y es como ir de bajada en una gran subida.**

**Y al encrisparse la piel como cuando el frio**  
**ataca sin avisar**  
**asi rechazaba el oido lo que acababa de escuchar**

**Me dio verguenza aceptar que sabia**  
**que no aceptabas esta union**  
**pero mi alma es tan terca y se engaña**  
**con mi corazon**

**Hacerse a la idea de que tu eras mia**  
**es como de ir de bajada en una gran subida**  
**pero tu vida es tan corta al igual que la mia**  
**y yo llevo en el pecho una onda herida**  
**ay! herida vida mia,**  
**ay! querida vida mia**  
**y es como ir de bajada en una gran subida.**

Termino la canción y todos aplaudieron, realmente fue un show muy inesperado y muy bien planeado… ¡Por lo visto!

"_**Gracias a todos **_–Decía Arnold-_** Y gracias a mis amigas ¡El clan de las malditas! ahora bien Helga esta canción fue para ti y es para ti, te amo y no permitiré que ningún otro ¡caballero! **_–Y lo dijo con mucho énfasis-_** me quite esta valiosa oportunidad con la chica a quien quiero"**_

Arnold dijo esto ultimo y la luz ilumino el lugar de Louie toda la gente se sorprendió mucho pues en público, de algún modo eso fue una provocación inclusive note que Rhonda puso una expresión de… **"Ya valió m…"** por cierto como nota personal, esta frase es un tanto vulgar, sí lo sé y me disculpo desde ya si he ofendido a alguien, por cierto esta expresión es típica de la ciudad de México y bien puede ser interpretada como **"Oh, oh, por decir eso habrán problemas"** en fin volviendo a lo que les decía, Rhonda puso esta expresión y solo se cubrió el rostro con una mano, yo era ya un manojo de nervios y Louie tan solo sonreía tranquilamente, pero ante lo dicho por Arnold, Louie se levanto tranquilamente de su lugar, se acerco a Dino Spumoni y algo le susurro al oído y después de que llego a un acuerdo con Dino, esto fue lo que sucedió…

"_**Eh vaya, que cosa **_–Dijo Dino-_** damas y caballeros estas son las palabras de un caballero para otro caballero, toma muchacho **_–Dino le dio el micrófono a Louie para eso Arnold ya estaba bajando del escenario-_**"**_

"_**Muchas gracias señor Dino Spumoni y antes de que te vayas Arnold **_–Dijo Louie-_** quiero darte las gracias porque no lo se, solo quiero darte las gracias **_-luego le pidió a Arnold con una seña el que se fuera a su lugar-_** ahora damas y caballeros, yo de mi parte les diré que no estoy molesto por lo que nuestro querido amigo Arnold acaba de decir, no, claro que no, quizás se habrá entendido otra cosa pero no en esta ocasión, yo no voy a pelear por nada con un ¡Caballero! como él, ahora y aprovechando como él**_ –Louie señalo a Arnold-_** el que estamos en un karaoke y que también contamos con los músicos del señor Dino Spumoni, quiero dedicarle esta canción a una chica muy especial para mi, la mujer mas maravillosa que he conocido, Helga, esta canción es para ti…"**_

De pronto Louie volteo, hablo con los músicos y con el apoyo de Dino, la música comenzó a sonar

"_**Ahora señores, esto es, ¡Amantes a la antigua! de aquel ilustre señor llamado Roberto Carlos, interpretado por Louie **_–Dijo Dino presentando al chico-_**"**_

**Yo soy de esos amantes a la antigua**  
**Que suelen todavía mandar flores**  
**De aquellos que en el pecho aún abrigan**  
**Recuerdos de románticos amores**  
**Yo soy aquél amante apasionado**  
**Que aùn usa fantasia en sus romances**  
**Le gusta contemplar la madrugada**  
**Soñando entre los brazos de su amada**  
**Yo simplemente soy de esa clase**  
**Que ya no es muy común en nuestros días**  
**Las cartas de amor**  
**El beso en la mano**  
**Muchas manchas de carmín**  
**Entre las sombras del jardín**  
**Voy vestido igual que cualquiera**  
**Y vivo con la vida de hoy**  
**Pero es cierto que con frecuencia**  
**Sufro por amor**  
**Y a veces lloró por la ausencia**  
**Porque soy de esos amantes a la antigua**  
**Que suelen todavía mandar flores**  
**Aunque yo sigo este mundo**  
**Con sus modas y modismos**  
**El amor es para mí siempre lo mismo.**

La canción terminó y por su puesto que fue todo un éxito, la función de Arnold fue convertida en pomada para los pies con un ligero toque refrescante de menta y hierbabuena, pobre Arnold, quedó realmente mal esa noche de san Valentín.

"_**Helga **_–Me dijo Louie-_** sé que la canción dice que para mi el amor es siempre lo mismo, pero no, para mi no es siempre lo mismo, para mi el amor es cada vez más y más grande por ti, para mi el amor es especial porque estoy contigo"**_

Luego de que dijo esto, Louie se acerco a mí y me dio una rosa, y termino de hablar con la proposición, mas importante de su vida.

"_**Helga ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?"**_

Yo en ese momento me quede muda, pero hice un gran esfuerzo en no flaquear, me di cuenta que Arnold estaba boquiabierto por lo que escuchó, lo miré y el me miro, luego le sonreí a Arnold y después me centre en Louie y con una sonrisa le dije que si. ¡Vaya! y según yo estaba por desengañarlo diciéndole que no y a final de cuentas le dije que si.

"_**¿Tu novia? Claro que si **_–Le dije muy efusivamente y luego lo abrace muy fuerte- _**claro que si Louie"**_

Como se los había dicho, Arnold quedo hecho pomada para los pies, el hizo su mejor esfuerzo pero a mi criterio no fue lo suficiente y menos cuando cayo en una ligera pero evidente provocación, nos despedimos tiempo mas tarde de Dino Spumoni y a mis amigas Ashly, Lizbette Lorreyn, Caroline y Michelle las salude y abrace como nunca antes, después de todo aun cuando de vez en cuando me comunicaba con ellas, aun las extrañaba de sobre manera, Arnold se acerco a mi antes de que nos retiráramos del bar Louie y yo, primero estrecho la mano de Louie en son de paz y le dijo _**"Les deseo lo mejor a ambos" **_y luego se acerco a mi y me dijo_** "Te deseo de todo corazón el que seas muy feliz, por cierto cuida bien ese oso de felpa lo escogí especialmente para ti" **_yo le respondí que si, que lo cuidaría muy bien, y la realidad era que le había regalado el oso a un niño explorador, lástima por el, Arnold realmente no podría competir contra Louie en ese momento y mejor dejo todo por la paz.

La velada termino muy bien, Louie me dejo en casa alrededor de las 11:30 de aquella noche y debo confesarles que, muy a pesar de lo que sucedió con Arnold, yo me sentía muy enamorada de él, de Louie de mi amigo, en años quizás lo que paso entre él y yo, fue de las mejores cosas que me habían pasado y de momento no podía pensar en nadie mas que él, y Arnold con el tiempo se fue convirtiendo en una sombra en mis recuerdos que a media que pasaba el tiempo, cada vez se alejaba más y más, propiciando que a cada paso lo recordara menos.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Bueno, como lo podrán ver este fue el capitulo especial que hice para este Día del Amor y la Amistad, es decir el 14 de Febrero ó el Día de San Valentín, como ustedes suelan llamarle, bueno sé que para muchos les prometí algo, les prometí que subiría este capitulo el día de ayer y si quería que este capitulo tuviera como fecha el 14 de febrero para que todo coincidiera bien con la secuencia del capítulo pero desafortunadamente me ganó el tiempo y de nueva cuenta he tenido que fallarles a todos ustedes, en verdad lo siento mucho.**_

_**Ahora bien, espero que el capitulo haya llenado sus expectativas espero no haber incomodado a nadie por la temática central de la historia es decir el segmento principal que apareció entre Arnold y Helga al principio del capitulo; sé de antemano que la secuencia en algún momento tenia que pasar por ese punto pero de verdad, de verdad me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto ¿Fue muy obvio? ¿Fue muy brusco? ¿Estuvo bien? ¿Le falto emoción? no lo sé, ustedes díganmelo y no se abstengan de comentar si creen que por algún motivo me voy a molestar, recuerden que no lo haré… ¡no me molesta! al contrario, siempre estoy a la espera de sus valiosos comentarios. Por cierto, responderé al review que me falto:**_

_**Hel201: **_Ok, petición concedida, si le metí algo de emoción al capitulo. La temática central del capitulo es el 14 de Febrero es decir el día de San Valentín o el día del amor y la amistad, como quieras decirle se que a lo mejor la temática de este capitulo podría estar algo trillado pero, desde las primeras líneas del capitulo te podrás dar cuanta de que le di otro giro radical a la caracterización de Helga... hay muchas contradicciones de parte de ella pero eso es fundamental para lo que se desarrolla en este capitulo... espero haber llenado tus expectativas, espero que aunque haya sido un poco lo que dice este capitulo se haya acercado a lo que esperabas, espero leer pronto tu comentario para ver que te pareció, muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

_**Ahora si, desde ya muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia y créanlo, la historia se pondrá mejor… por cierto, este capitulo se lo dedico especial mente a mis amigas Ritsuko-nee y hel201 quienes me dieron un buen jalón de orejas respecto de la historia… muchas gracias, no leemos pronto en el siguiente capitulo. **_

_**Por cierto, no estoy haciendo ninguna propagada sobre los autores expuestos en este capitulo y sus canciones, todo es sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Atte.: T.F.A. MorelosBkpets (L.A. Cervantes), Desde la ciudad de México.**_


	19. Mi Tragedia, Parte 1

**Crónicas De Helga Geraldine Pataki: Historia De Una Vida**

**Por: Bkpets**

**Chapter 19: Mi tragedia, parte 1.**

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

Cada vez recordaba menos a Arnold, bueno siempre lo recordaba pero procuraba no tenerlo presente a cada instante de mi vida, cada vez el se convertía en una sombra en mis recuerdos y digo sobra no por el hecho de desconocerlo, no, claro que no, mas bien esta frase la relaciono con el aspecto de que de algún modo, medianamente, logre algo que seria realmente imposible para mi, desprenderme de él definitivamente y si, lo hice, bueno, casi porque de hecho el gusto me duro muy poco.

Esta parte de la historia, es decir este capitulo en mi vida, es uno de los mas cruciales considero yo, y créanme que son de algún modo sino difíciles de contar al menos son un poco complicados de narrar, por eso he decidido contarles esta historia en 3 partes, pero antes déjeme decirles que este capitulo se desarrolla fundamentalmente en el año en que yo cumplía los 22 años, si, así es,, esta parte de mi vida es muy importante y precisamente necesito contarles 2 historias antes de continuar con donde nos quedamos; bueno no son historias propiamente, mas bien entre que son verdades o son mentiras, estas son mas pasajes de mi vida, así nada mas.

Bueno ya dejare de divagar, la primera parte consiste en lo que sucedió después de aquél desastre de San Valentín, como ya se los había narrado, en el último momento me decidí por darle el sí a Louie y sí, no es mentira, Arnold durante mucho tiempo fue el centro de mis pensamientos y decisiones, y créanlo cuando les digo que me canse de esperarlo, mucho tiempo le rogué, mucho tiempo estuve prácticamente a su servicio y sinceramente yo nunca vi una retribución concreta de acuerdo a todo lo que yo le había estado ofreciendo; se de antemano que durante toda esta charla he confundido a muchos y muchas, lectores y lectoras de esta crónica pero, la verdad del asunto aquí es que yo quería de algún modo continuar y olvidarme de muchas cosas.

Se también que en muchos aspectos yo tampoco hice mucho por apoyar a Arnold, digo, haciendo yo a estos tiempos una reflexión mucho mas madura, puedo decirles que yo también fui muy egoísta, Arnold en ese entonces tenia muchas preocupaciones aparte de mi supongo yo, mientras él ya estaba en la universidad, yo aun me paseaba como toda chica de preparatoria, eso sinceramente era muy egoísta de mi parte, si bien Arnold me pedía solo un poco de tiempo, por mi inmadurez yo no supe dárselo, aunque claro, si hay algo de cierto en todo esto es que Arnold si le dio vuelo a la hilacha con un par de chicas, eso no me lo puede negar nadie, pero de que ambos no nos pusimos de acuerdo concretamente respecto de lo que se supone sentíamos el uno del otro en ese momento, la verdad es que no nos pusimos de acuerdo y ese, en gran parte de todo, fue nuestro gran error.

Hablando de todo esto quiero comentarles un poco de Louie, no se realmente que tan bien les habrá caído este chico pero el caso es que yo lo elegí a él por sobre Arnold quizás por dos razones, y no, no es por lástima, porque realmente el me gusto y me gusto mucho, no voy a negarles que al principio de la relación entre él y yo todo fue planeado porque eso si, ya que ahora si estamos hablando de verdades y misterios una verdad revelada y que por cierto no se mencionó en mi narración anterior fue el hecho de que todo lo ocurrido aquel día de San Valentín fue totalmente planeado, bueno, cuando invite a Louie aquel domingo, nada del o que había pasado fue planeado es decir, la invitación y la cita fue legal y sincera, no hubo truco, realmente yo quería pasar ese día con mi amigo más que con Arnold, pero el incidente del karaoke ese si fue completamente planeado ¿Qué? Creían que Louie si se iba a animar a hacer tal propuesta en público y además cantar, pues si, claro que si y el me lo dijo, _**"Esto lo hago por ti, y por que te quiero"**_ se que algunas personas lo han considerando como una alguien mediocre, mediocre y conformista, tanto así que hasta se preguntan ¿Qué fue lo que yo le vi a él? Y tienen razón de preguntárselo ¿Quieren que se los diga? Pues la razón es que realmente me encariñe mucho con él, él no es un tipo mediocre y tampoco conformista, un poco despistado quizás pero mediocre no lo creo, en fin, hablando de todo esto, creo que en toda esta narración no les he platicado mucho de él, bueno a parte de lo que ya saben, es el hijo mayor de una familia de 5, tiene un hermano y una hermana su madre es la trabajadora social de Hillwood y su padre… bueno ahora que lo pienso no se mucho de él, salvo que se llaman igual y que trabaja en el ramo de la construcción y viaja mucho, es parte de un prospecto de familia modelo de clase media y bla, bla, bla… y mas bla, pero a parte de todo esto ¿Quién es él? Mi amigo Louie es de aquellos chicos despistados, también es de aquellos en los que por mucho que sean ricos o pobres, no necesitan nada mas en la vida salvo encontrar la felicidad, personal y de pareja claro, quizás esa sea una de las razones del por cuál él y yo congeniamos mucho, es también un chico sincero, muy enojón eso si, algo filosófico, un tanto extrovertido, sincero, muy olvidadizo, inteligente hasta cierto punto, nada rudo en realidad salvo que fuese necesario ser rudo, en conclusión un buen amigo, alguien en quien se puede confiar a ciegas, romántico, si, si lo es, expresivo, si en muchos aspectos, caballero y galante en todas sus formas cotidianas, si, eso no lo niego, vulgar, para nada, poético, ni idea, un sub intento de Kurt Cobain, casi siempre al estilo Grunge, si puede ser, pero mas bien era algo así como de aquellos perros eléctricos, si, eléctricos, de eso que dan toques, e decir los comunes… mas no corrientes, en conclusión un chico normal de, en ese entonces 19 años con sus defectos y todo eso que conlleve.

Desafortunadamente quizás en muchos aspectos Louie era una versión masculina de mi, mientras yo por mi parte era aún más reservada respecto por ejemplo de lo que alguna vez me caracterizo como poetiza, él por supuesto que no lo era, él era mas abierto en muchos aspectos pero siempre reservado de su vida personal, y por supuesto no muy hábil en algunos deportes a diferencia de mi, que aun en la preparatoria fui capaz de sobornar y amenazar a varios para lograr entrar un tiempo al equipo de futbol americano y no, no era la mascota ni mucho menos porrista, nada de nada, yo era parte del equipo en la defensa y si, por si se lo preguntan en 2 ocasiones salí en camilla ¿Qué, creían que aun pertenecía al equipo? Pues claro que no, y no fue por decisión mía, mas bien me obligaron a salirme voluntariamente pero bueno, volviendo a lo anterior, respecto de todo lo que les describir, creo quizás que por estas razones él y yo congeniamos muy bien y fuera de todo el teatro del noviazgo, los días siguientes de aquel 14 de febrero fueron muy importantes.

Arnold después de aquella noche jamás volvió a buscarme durante un buen rato, antes de vez en cuando me llamaba o enviaba alguno que otro mensaje pero después de ese día, el prácticamente desapareció. Supe por parte del mismo Gerald que Arnold de algún modo se encontraba bien, volvió a sus estudios obviamente y se centro en su carrera, estaba él en el primer año de la universidad, pero a mi parecer eso seguía sin ser motivo del por cuál no me buscara.

Como ya lo había decidido trate de hacer lo posible por no pensar en el y lo logre, como les dije al principio Arnold se fue volviendo una sombra en mis recuerdos y lo que al principio fue un simple truco se volvió una realidad, bien o mal, como ya lo saben, me fui enamorando en serio de Louie y él por supuesto que lo estaba de mi, pronto mi idea de terminar con esa farsa se esfumo y comencé a sentirme cada vez más y más a gusto con él; fue por esas fechas un par de semanas después del día en el que cumplí por fin los 20 años cuando Phoebe me encontró, bueno mas bien nos encontró en el parque paseando a Louie y a mi, Phoebe por fin había vuelto a casa…

"_**Que sueño **_–Decía yo-"

"_**Te noto muy cansada Helga, seguro te estuviste desvelando como la vez anterior ¿Sigues con lo del proyecto?"**_

"_**¿Proyecto? Oh no, eso fue un cruel fracaso para la materia de ciencias, recuérdalo tu lo viste"**_

"_**Como no recordarlo, si me usaste de conejillo de indias **_–Se quejaba Louie-_**"**_

"_**Si, si como digas"**_

"_**Bueno, pero aun no me has dicho lo que te sucede"**_

"_**No es nada, solo digo que tengo sueño, quizás será porque me la pase mirando películas en la madrugada"**_

"_**Ejemmm… ¡Disculpen! ¿Puedo interrumpirlos un momento?"**_

"_**Si claro **_–Dije sin reaccionar al principio-_** ¿Phoebe? ¿Phoebe eres tú? Eres tu, eres tu, waw, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste?"**_

"_**Hola Helga, me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo"**_

Y así fue, justamente un martes de abril Phoebe había vuelto de su intercambio escolar…

"_**Llegue esta tarde Helga"**_

"_**Vaya Pheebs, que gusto, que gusto el volver a verte"**_

"_**Lo se Helga y yo también te he extrañado mucho"**_

"_**Que bueno que estas aquí hermana ¿Y cuanto tiempo vas a quedarte?"**_

"_**Bueno Helga, en esta ocasión creo que mi estancia será un poco larga"**_

"_**¿Y eso que quiere decir?"**_

"_**Quiere decir Helga, que ya estoy de regreso en casa, el periodo de intercambio en la otra universidad termino y termino con muy buenos resultados"**_

"_**Eso es genial Pheebs y hay que celebrarlo pero solas, tu y yo"**_

"_**Bueno Helga, no quiero interrumpir nada, además veo que vienes acompañada de tu peor es nada, ahhh por cierto, hola Louie, casi olvido que estabas aquí"**_

"_**Hola Phoebe **_–Dijo mi acompañante, con cierto desgano-_**"**_

Ok, ok, Phoebe toleró en su momento el que Louie y yo fuéramos amigos pero desde que se entero del problema del karaoke mediante una carta que le escribí, su actitud respecto a él cambio mucho, ella, al igual que muchas personas, seguía sin tolerar de algún modo mi relación con él.

"_**Tranquila Phoebe, dame un momento y luego charlamos"**_

Hable con Louie y me disculpe, le pedí que nuestro paseo con destino a Dinolandia lo dejáramos para otro día, el chico era muy tolerante y soportaba casi cualquier cosa pero aun así se le notaba molesto y no tanto porque cancelara yo la cita para poderme ir con Phoebe mas bien estaba molesto porque muy a pesar de todo él y Phoebe aun no se llevaban bien y si a eso le sumamos las indirectas de Phoebe, pues… ya se darán una idea de lo que aconteció después.

"_**Oye Louie, que te parece si dejamos nuestra cita para otro día"**_

"_**Si claro **_–Dijo con indiferencia-_** además por ahí dicen que ¡Tres son multitud! **_–Grito y con mucho énfasis esto ultimo-_**"**_

"_**Escuche eso Louie y me lo voy a cobrar **_–Respondió Phoebe con igual énfasis-_**"**_

"_**Esta bien, esta bien, cálmense los dos, no hay porque pelear"**_

"_**Si tu lo dices Helga, nos vemos luego"**_

Louie se retiro claramente molesto pero ni hablar…

"_**Bueno Pheebs, no se porque aun lo odias, él no es tan malo"**_

"_**Lo se Helga, lo se, se que es un buen chico y todo eso, pero yo aun no me acostumbro a dicha idea"**_

"_**Se a que te refieres Phoebe, pero aunque increíble pareciera tiene tiempo que no se nada de Arnold y la verdad por mi parte tampoco he querido buscarlo"**_

"_**Creo entender un poco el como te sientes, oye por cierto ven aquí, déjame darte un abrazo, por tu cumpleaños, mejor tarde que nunca ¿No lo crees?"**_

"_**Muchas gracias Phoebe, gracias"**_

Phoebe y yo comenzamos nuestro tour, realmente no hicimos mucho a decir verdad, caminamos por ahí y por allá, inclusive fuimos a tomar un café al local de Madame Crispie, una cafetería clásica y muy acogedora, familiar por sobre todo, en fin, platicamos mucho aquella tarde, inclusive avisé en casa que pasaría la velada con Phoebe, después de todo, bien o mal Phoebe y yo teníamos mucho que contarnos, más yo sobre todo, incluso Phoebe, tenia cara de no creer todas las peripecias de mi vida en los últimos meses, en especial mi relación con Louie y mi amistad con Arnold.

Phoebe realmente no podía creerlo, ella por su parte también me conto todo lo que hizo en su intercambio de casi un año, de cómo incluso aun sabiendo como estaba enamorada de Gerald, otro chico de su clase le movió el suelo en todas direcciones, haciéndola dudar de todo, yo creo que esa fue la verdadera razón del porque cuando volvió en año nuevo de algún modo se disculpo conmigo y comenzó a medio tolerar a Louie, ¡Si! ahora que lo pienso, esa fue la razón.

Paso el tiempo, Phoebe volvió a la universidad de Hillwood yo seguía sin saber nada de Arnold, y como siempre las distancias entre los universitarios y los preparatorianos seguía igual, muy a pesar de que Phoebe y yo nos frecuentábamos las ocupaciones escolares nos distanciaban en gran medida y por esa razón no veía muy seguido a mis viejos amigos, salvo en esta ocasión a Gerald quien de algún modo fue convirtiéndose en uno de mis mas cercanos amigos; el cierto rechazo y desprecio que el sentía hacia mi en algún momento de la infancia se borro con el tiempo y mas aun fue aniquilándose ese desprecio cuando se descubrió por asares del destino que yo le gustaba a él ¿Qué? ¿No lo sabían? Si eso era muy obvio inclusive yo lo sabia pero era evidente que yo no iba a decir algo al respecto, en primer lugar estaba el hecho de que Phoebe sentía algo por él, ok, ok, rectifico ¡Phoebe siente algo por el! en segundo lugar el amor de mi vida y aunque suene a disco rayado, siempre fue Arnold y en ese entonces todo mi mundo giraba en torno a él y era obvio que si bien yo no odiaba a Gerald, tanto como él según lo hacia conmigo, él simplemente no era mi tipo, quizás hubiera habido alguna oportunidad si yo no hubiera estado tan enamorada de Arnold, es más hasta hubieran habido otras oportunidades con cualquier otro chico pero en fin, denle gracias a Harold porque gracias a él, mi carácter agresivo salió a la luz por sobre mi carácter dócil y amable ¿Recuerdan cuando se burlo de mi en el preescolar? Yo si lo recuerdo, y esos son solo algunos de todos los motivos del por cuál Gerald y yo solo somos amigos, además actualmente Phoebe y Gerald son una muy bonita y estable pareja.

En plena mitad del año 2007, llego por fin el día tan esperado para muchos, el fin de cursos, la graduación de la preparatoria; después de tanto esfuerzo al final había acabado esa sección de mi vida. Había hecho yo algunas solicitudes a universidades, 5 para ser exacta y en solo 3 fui aceptada, y tenia escasos un par de semanas en aquella temporada para decidir a cuál ir, suena algo extraño quizás, pero curiosamente dos de las universidades llevaban recomendación del señor Lloyd, así que ya se darán una idea de los porqués.

A mi en lo personal no me desagrado la idea, sin embargo quizás por orgullo tenia la esperanza de lograr algo por mi propia cuenta, por esas fechas también recibí una mala noticia, por parte de Louie, el fue aceptado en la única universidad a la cual hizo solicitud y digo fue en realidad una mala noticia para mi pero en realidad fue una excelente noticia porque é fue aceptado en una universidad de California y ese hecho implicaba el que se tuviera que ir a otro estado, yo por mi parte fui aceptada en la universidad e Hillwood, en la de Nueva York y en la de Kentucky.

Ciertamente tres lugares que significaban mucho para mi, por un lado en Nueva York se encontraba el resto de la familia Pataki, en Hillwood mi vida y mis amigos y en Kentucky, bueno ahí no había nada malo solo el resto de la familia de Phoebe, en general no tenia muchas opciones pero al final tuve que tomar una dura decisión irme a Kentucky o quedarme en Hillwood, porque la universidad de Nueva York, aunque fuera mejor que las otras dos, era obvio que no me iba a mudar allá por ningún motivo, así que opte por quedarme en Hillwood en donde estaba mi vida, además era una forma un tanto enfermiza de estar con mis amigos, ver a Phoebe y sobre todo saber sobre Arnold, sí, que situación tan enfermiza, era novia de uno y seguía buscando a otro, Louie no podía hacer nada al respecto, él tenia que irse y la decisión final era mía.

Durante las vacaciones de verano Louie se mudo a California pero eso no fue nunca un impedimento para comunicarnos, para el mes de agosto ambos ya estábamos iniciados las primeras clases en la universidad y yo, yo estaba abriendo los ojos ante la realidad de esta situación.

Los primeros días de la universidad fueron interesantes y muy aburridos al mismo tiempo, era obvio que de los pocos a quienes conocía iban en niveles mas arriba que el mío, aunque claro esto no era precisamente un impedimento, al final ese tipo de prejuicios ya no me importaban, podría yo decirles o mas bien hubiera yo querido decirles que todo hasta ese momento marchaba de maravilla pero como les decía, comencé a abrir los ojos en aquella época cuando de algún modo descubrí el porqué Arnold de repente se distancio de mi, digo, yo estoy plenamente consciente de que yo provoque gran parte de esta situación, es decir la relación entre él y yo, y como les dije alguna vez, Arnold también fue víctima de esto. Sucede que un día casi a mediados de agosto, almorzaba yo un suculento sándwich de jamón en los jardines de la universidad cuando por asares del destino tras unos arboles alcance a escuchar una… una especie de… algo así como… uhmmm, digamos que era una platica muy intensa, no sabría decirles con exactitud que fue lo que paso pero cuando la curiosidad me venció, descubrí algo que en lo personal jamás hubiera querido ver, Arnold se estaba besando con una chica, una chica conocida, pero aun así conocida o no, eso no importaba, de algún modo me tome esto muy a pecho y aun cuando no debía se podría decir que algo dentro de mi crujió intensamente, fue en ese momento cuando antes de salir corriendo del lugar haciendo un gran drama inútil, reflexione sobre este asunto y me dije a mi misma _**"Helga porqué te afliges, no tienes porque afligirte si tú y él solo son buenos amigos ¿No?"**_ Sí, esa pregunta era muy cierta, al final tome un poco de aire, guarde el resto de mi sándwich en mi bolso y me encamine con toda decisión hacia aquel árbol, cuando llegue al lugar efectivamente vi a Arnold besándose con una chica, con una chica muy conocida, una chica alta y delgada, de cabello negro y muy, muy elegante, yo por mi parte quede un momento muy impresionada pero lo que hice en ese momento fue simplemente pararme a un costado de ellos, recargarme sobre aquel árbol y por fin esperar a que ambos terminaran con su intercambio insalubre de saliva y microbios, cuando termino aquel beso, fue el mismo momento en el que me toco intervenir justo cuando Arnold abrió los ojos y me miro de frente, de algún modo muy sorprendido…

"_**Vaya, vaya… ¿Ya terminaron? **_–Pregunte con sarcasmo-_**"**_

"_**¡Helga! **_–Exclamo Arnold-_**"**_

"_**Hola cabeza de balón, hola Rhonda"**_

"_**¡Helga! **_–Exclamo después Rhonda-_** ay no, Helga yo no… es decir, déjame explicártelo"**_

"_**Calma Rhonda, calma… no hay de que alarmarse"**_

"_**Helga, discúlpame **_–Dijo Arnold-_** yo, puedo explicarte todo esto"**_

"_**¿Explicarme? explicarme ¿Qué? **_–Pregunte un tanto seria y muy tranquila-_** por lo que veo cabeza de balón, no creo que haya mucho que se pueda explicar"**_

"_**Entonces, no estas enojada **_–Pregunto Rhonda-_**"**_

"_**Claro que no princesa, solamente estaba almorzando un rico sándwich de jamón cuando de pronto escuche la voz de ustedes dos, así que decidí venir a saludarlos"**_

"_**¡Helga! Yo… yo… ay rayos…"**_

Rhonda intento decirme algo más pero no se atrevió a hacerlo y justo en ese momento salió corriendo sin decir nada más.

"_**Rhonda espera, espera **_–Arnold quiso llamarla pero ella se marcho- _**Helga yo lo lamento, no debiste de ver esto, lo siento, te entenderé si no quieres volver a hablarme **_–Dijo Arnold-_**"**_

"_**Ja, ja, ja, ja… ay cabeza de balón qué cómico te has vuelto, yo no estoy enojada, quizás un poco con Rhonda por no habérmelo comentado antes pero no, no estoy molesta, algo sorprendida pero no molesta"**_

"_**P… pero Helga"**_

"_**Sin peros cabeza de balón, descuida, recuerda que tu no tienes obligaciones ni responsabilidades conmigo, esto es algo que paso y ya, además, aún somos amigos ¿O no melenudo?"**_

Yo de algún modo en ese momento era todo un conflicto de emociones como siempre, y créanlo al menos frente a él yo tengo ni idea de cómo logre soportar las ganas de gritarle todo lo que tenia guardado contra é, en fin, me contuve, le di una paramada en el hombro derecho, converse con él un par de minutos más y me marche, a Rhonda no la volví a ver en todo el día y de hecho no nos hablamos en un par de semanas, y no por cusa mía, pero bueno, regresando a aquella ocasión, recuerdo que justo después de que di la vuelta y me marche de ahí sin decir o hacer algo más, me despedí de Arnold, me dirigí a los sanitarios de la escuela, me encerré en un privado y ahí me desahogue completamente en silencio, llore quien sabe durante cuanto tiempo, apague mi celular y el resto fue historia.

Ese hecho tan fatal de algún modo me abrió los ojos, me hizo pensar y evaluar todo lo que había hecho y vivido hasta el momento, me di cuenta de que estaba yo cometiendo un grave error al seguir buscando el amor en los brazos de otro hombre que al parecer no me apreciaba como yo a él, me di cuenta de que, aunque no fue propiamente planeado me enamore de un chico, de otro hombre quien realmente estaba para nada en mis planes, me di cuenta de que ya era tiempo por fin de madurar y dejar que todo siguiera su curso. _**Dicen por ahí que para un mal de amores no hay peor remedio que la soledad y yo cometí la tontería de evitar el miedo a la soledad juntándome con aquel chico a quien yo solo veía como mi compañero de clases**_, pero así fue, con el tiempo me enamore de mi amigo, y de Arnold, de él simplemente obtuve de momento una triste y cruel desilusión.

Les conté que Rhonda y yo no nos hablamos en un bastante tiempo, solo un par de semanas claro, pero eso si, este detalle no fue propiamente mi culpa, verán, yo les dije que estaba muy desilusionada con Arnold y así fue pero respecto de lo de Rhonda, bueno realmente entre ella y Arnold no había nada, solo… un simple desaire de amores y eso lo se porque la misma Rhonda me lo dijo, un par de semanas después cuando por fin logre hablar con ella, recuerdo que lo que sucedió fue un tanto gracioso…

"_**Aja… así te quería agarrar"**_

"_**Ahhh… maldición Helga, quieres cerrar la puerta **_–Atrape a Rhonda en paños menores, justo antes de salir de la bañera-_**"**_

"_**Ok, ok, lo siento, Rhonda tenemos que hablar"**_

"_**No, Helga, no hay nada de lo que debamos hablar"**_

Realmente yo estaba furiosa, así que esta ocasión no la iba a desperdiciar como las anteriores…

"_**Sabes que princesa Lloyd, ya me tienes harta de tus niñerías ¿Rhonda que te sucede? ¿Por qué ya no quieres hablar conmigo? He tratado de solucionar esto y tú simplemente me rehúyes ¿Qué te paso Rhonda? ¿Acaso ya no somos amigas?"**_

Ja, y aun me sigue sorprendiendo esta palabra **"amigas"**.

"_**Ok, tienes razón Helga, tu ganas, creo que me he portado como una tonta estos últimos días"**_

"_**Querrás decir, ultimas dos semanas ¿Rhonda que te paso?"**_

"_**Realmente no lo se Helga, vergüenza, quizás fue eso lo que paso"**_

"_**Vergüenza, ¿Vergüenza de que y por qué? **_–Indague un poco-_**"**_

"_**Por lo de Arnold, mira yo se lo que hay o… hubo entre ustedes dos pero, debo disculparme contigo, nunca debí besarlo"**_

Por favor, esa excusa ni yo me la creía… de momento.

"_**Vamos Rhonda, no paso nada, sabes muy bien que entre él y yo no hay mas que una simple amistad y solo eso, además no estoy molesta por lo que vi, mas bien estoy muy sorprendida no te voy anegar que si me dolió, pero sigo sin entender cual fue la razón ¿Qué paso Rhonda?"**_

"_**Veraz Helga, esto que voy a contarte es una larga, larga historia…"**_

Rhonda me conto su motivo, que de hecho no fue una larga, larga historia, algo complicada y tediosa pero solo eso, el caso fue que Rhonda había discutido fuertemente con su… en aquel momento ex pareja, Tadeus, mejor conocido como Curly, sí, lo se, se lo que piensan, hasta yo siento nauseas pero recuerden que en gustos se rompen géneros, le decía entonces, Rhonda había discutido con Curly por un motivo que realmente no entendí, ella durante un par de días quedó muy dolida, y ahora que lo pienso eso explica su seriedad de semana y media en aquella época, en fin, quedo muy dolida y un día por asares del destino Rhonda y Arnold se encontraro, Rhonda termino contándole todo a Arnold y ya saben como es Arnold de buen samaritano, al final de la confesión de Rhonda, ella le pregunto a susurros a Arnold que si creía que ella era bonita, Arnold, según lo que me contaron, ante tal sorpresa solo respondió, con un cálido _**"Si, eres bonita y muy hermosa"**_ vaya ese tonto cabeza de balón y sus galanterías, al decirle esto a Rhonda, Rhonda le respondió con otra pregunta que Arnold nunca vio venir, Rhonda le pidió un beso.

"_**Y así fue como sucedió Helga, estaba bajo mucha presión le pedí que me regalara un beso"**_

"_**¿Y el que te dijo? **_–Pregunte yo muy sorprendida-_**"**_

"_**No mucho, solamente me dijo que eso no solucionaría nada"**_

Y efectivamente ese beso que Rhonda le pedía no iba a solucionarle nada a Rhonda sin embargo, ese beso le hubiera evitado muchos problemas a él.

"_**¿Y que fue lo que hiciste tu Rhonda?"**_

"_**Simplemente ante todo mi estrés me comparte como una necia y camine junto a él un rato rogándole por ese capricho aún cuando él ya me lo había negado, fue así que entre una cosa y la otra llegamos a los jardines y ahí lo bese, lo bese contra su voluntad de algún modo, porque en realidad, yo no note ninguna resistencia a tal situación, en fin, fue en ese momento cuando apareciste tú, te vi y simplemente no pude evitar la vergüenza y por fin después del breve intercambio de palabras salí corriendo de ahí, lo malo del asunto es que no solo te herí a ti, sino también lo herí a él, al mismo tiempo en que herí a esa otra chica"**_

"_**¿Otra chica? ¿Cuál otra chica? ¿De que hablas?"**_

"_**Hablo de la chica con la que Arnold estaba saliendo, y digo saliendo porque después de aquella ocasión, ella termino con él"**_

Fíjense nada más, en aquella ocasión yo nada más había visto a Rhonda y a Arnold juntos pero según lo contado, otra chica a quien nunca conocí, logro observarlos a mediana distancia y por lo que se ve, malinterpreto el asunto y si había iniciado ella una relación con Arnold, esta relación se fue al caño por culpa de Rhonda. Yo por mi parte estaba muy sorprendida y créanlo cuando les digo que después de aclarar las cosas con Rhonda esa tarde, fui directo a la casa de huéspedes Sunset Arms, en busca de Arnold obviamente, recuerdo que esa ocasión llegue alrededor de las 6:30 pm y quien me atendió fue el mismito Arnold… Toc, toc, toc, llame a la puerta y de inmediato me recibieron…

"_**Hola Arnold"**_

"_**¿Helga?"**_

"_**Si soy yo cabeza de balón ¿Qué hay de nuevo?"**_

"_**Eh… no mucho Helga ¿Quieres pasar?"**_

"_**Claro que si cabeza de balón aquí afuera ya esta empezando a enfriar"**_

"_**Si, si, tienes razón pasa ¿Te ofrezco algo? una soda o algo ¿Ya cenaste? Estoy por servir la cena"**_

"_**¿Servir la cena? ¿Aún tienes huéspedes aquí?"**_

"_**Si, aun hay inquilinos, como Ernie, el Sr. Hyunn, Oskar y algunos mas"**_

"_**Es verdad, a veces lo olvido, la casa se siente muy sola desde que se marcharon tus abuelos"**_

"_**Lo se, es triste pero era algo que tenia que pasar en algún momento **_–Dijo Arnold-_**"**_

La vida de Arnold desde muy niño, muy a pesar de ser un soñador incansable, había sido muy complicada, en principio de cuentas por sus padres a quienes nunca logro localizar y a la fecha sigue sin suceder algún milagro al respecto, luego, como todos lo saben los abuelos Phill y Gertie criaron a Arnold mas que como su nieto, como a su hijo y de hecho de algún modo ellos fueron siempre sus padres, como también lo sabrán él nunca conoció a sus abuelos maternos, creo que los padres de su mamá habían fallecido muchos años antes que los de su padre, y por fin como es sabido, los abuelos de Arnold ya eran viejos cuando el nació y solo pudieron acompañarlo hasta sus 14 años; a sus 13 años falleció el abuelo Phill y un año después cuando Arnold tenia 14 años la abuela Gertie se durmió una noche y jamás despertó, le sucedió algo muy similar a lo de mi abuela y fue casi por los mismos años, Arnold por conclusión quedo huérfano pues sus únicos parientes conocidos eran su primo Arnie y su tía abuela Mitzy, pero desgraciadamente ella había fallecido un año antes que el abuelo y era obvio que no iría con la familia de su primo, el motivo, realmente no tengo ni idea; según me conto Arnold alguna vez, los servicios infantiles quisieron llevarlo lejos pero, increíblemente en el testamento del abuelo Phill, había un truco que aseguraba la tranquilidad de su nieto, nunca supe con ciencia cierta de que trataba dicha clausula pero, el caso a final de cuentas es que su tutor legal de Arnold termino siendo el señor Ernie Potts quien por cierto siempre quiso a Arnold como a un hijo propio, él fue quien se hizo cargo de él hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad y yo, por mi parte no fue sino hasta tiempo después cuando comprendí esta parte de la vida de Arnold y en mucha ocasiones inclusive lo presione de mas y por eso a estas alturas de la historia, me doy cuenta de que por mis celos inútiles, mi inmadurez y demás roles de mi actitud provoque muchas los problemas que surgieron entre él y yo…

"_**Bueno Helga entonces ¿Qué te sirvo? **_–Pregunto Arnold-_**"**_

"_**Una soda esta bien"**_

"_**De acuerdo Helga, vamos, acompáñame a la cocina, por cierto ¿Que te trae por aquí?"**_

"_**De acuerdo cabeza de balón, iré al grano dime ¿Por qué rayos no me habías dicho que salías con una chica?"**_

Arnold se sorprendió mucho, creo que la pregunta le cayó de sorpresa…

"_**Bueno Helga yo ehhh… ¡un momento! ¿Y tu como lo sabes?"**_

"_**Es obvio que un pajarito me lo dijo **_–Dije yo con cierta ironía-_**"**_

"_**Ah si, claro, Rhonda ya te lo conto todo verdad"**_

"_**Así es cabeza de balón, hable con Rhonda y ella ya me conto su versión **_–Guarde un momento de silencio y luego continúe-_** ¡Arnold! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?"**_

Arnold me miro fijamente con esos tiernos ojos verdes que tanto me gustaron siempre, note cierto aire de nostalgia en ellos porque simplemente desvió la mirada y por consiguiente ya no le dije nada mas, realmente mi intensión no era pelear con él…

"_**Lo siento Helga **_–Dijo en tono nostálgico-_** no fue mi intensión herirte"**_

"_**Lo se, y se que sabes que estoy triste, no hace falta que te lo diga ¿O si?**_ –Le reproche un poco-_**"**_

"_**No, no me hace falta lo noto claramente en tu voz **_–Dijo Arnold-_**"**_

"_**Y dime ¿Cómo se llama ella? ¿Es linda? ¿Te aprecia? ¿O es una de esas tontas chicas superficiales y bobas como las que siempre te han gustado?"**_

"_**No, no, no es como la describes, es una linda chica, es sencilla y muy lista y por si lo preguntas, no se parece en nada a ti, porque tú, tú eres única mi querida amiga, Helga Pataki"**_

Esas ultimas palabras por poco y provocan que me arrojara a sus brazos irremediablemente, sin embargo, muy a pesar de que yo me estuviese derritiendo por él en ese momento, básicamente tenia encima ya un compromiso, un pacto, un juramento, de mucho honor con otro amor, e inclusive para mi, tanto seria desagradable como deshonesto el que yo jugara sucio y a espaldas del otro chico, digo, si a mi me pone furiosa cuando me han llegado a suceder este tipo de engaños, imagínense que sería de mi y de mi imagen ruda y dominante, de mi clásica figura como Helga Pataki, díganme ¿Qué seria de mi si yo hiciera tales engaños? La verdad eso hasta para mi es muy bajo, vil y ruin.

Después de las últimas palabras que dijo Arnold, ambos, como mutuo e inconsciente reflejo nos abrazamos cálidamente, mientras yo escuchaba el latir de su corazón sobre su pecho, él con un tenue susurro intentaba decirme algo, pero justo en el momento en que Arnold estaba por hablarme, alguien nos interrumpió…

"_**Helga, yo… tengo que decirte algo, Helga la verdad…"**_

"_**Hola, hola ya esta lista la cena **_–pregunto Oskar interrumpiendo el momento-_**"**_

El mágico momento de cierto modo se perdió cuando aquel vagabundo repartidor de periódicos Oskar, llego a la concina preguntando sobre la cena…

"_**Oskar **_–Habló Arnold-_** aún no esta lista la cena, en un momento llamare a todos"**_

"_**Uhmmm…, pero huele muy bien ¿Puedo esperar aquí?"**_

"_**¡Lárgate ya! **_–Grite yo-_**"**_

Ante tal insistencia de aquel sujeto, con un ademan y mi pulgar señalándole la salida en sentido figurado claro, logre hacer que ese sujeto se fuera y por fin nos dejara continuar…

"_**Bueno, al menos ya se fue Oskar nunca entiende a la primera **_–Dijo Arnold con cierta resignación-_**"**_

"_**Si, así parece **_–Le respondí-_**"**_

Mire de nueva cuenta a Arnold, lo mire fijamente un breve instante, luego me separe de su abrazo y desvié la mirada otra vez, tan solo para darle la ultima estocada a este trágico pero a la vez mágico momento…

"_**¡Arnold!"**_

"_**¿Qué sucede Helga?"**_

"_**Arnold, me voy a California, decidí justo hace un par de días el mudarme de Hillwood, y solo, solo quería despedirme de ti"**_

"_**A ¿California? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te vas? Creí que tú, es decir, creí que tu estabas bien aquí en la ciudad con los chicos de la pandilla, tu familia, tus amigos"**_

"_**Es que ese es el problema Arnold, hay muchos recuerdos aquí, hay muchas cosas que quisiera olvidar entre ellos **_–Hice un pausa un tanto dramática, pero sincera- _**entre ellos tú"**_

Arnold dejo aflorar cierto lamento silencioso, algo mas parecido a un suspiro deprimente…

"_**¿Y porque te vas? Creí que eras feliz"**_

Cuando el me dijo esto ultimo, lo tome de las manos y mirando fijamente le conteste algo que era realmente obvio…

"_**Arnold, tu mejor que nadie deberías saber que hasta la fecha nunca he sido feliz, y cuando he querido serlo, pues… tú ya lo has visto, ya has visto lo que sucede cada vez que quiero intentar la felicidad"**_

"_**Helga, no te vayas"**_

"_**Lo siento, cabeza de balón, me tengo que ir"**_

"_**¿Tienes que irte? **_–Pregunto Arnold con cierta desconfianza-_** o ¿Quieres irte?"**_

"_**Yo creo que ambos, tengo que irme y quiero irme, si me quedo, simplemente seré un impedimento para tu felicidad y también aunque no lo creas, considero que hasta yo misma seré mi propio impedimento para ser feliz"**_

"_**Entonces ¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer?"**_

"_**Lo siento Arnold, me marcho en tanto tenga la oportunidad"**_

De un momento a otro, ambos guardamos silencio, de aquellos silencios secos e incómodos, luego volvió todo a la normalidad.

"_**Es una lastima el que te vayas Helga **_–Cambio de pronto su estado de animo a uno mas comprensivo-_** solo espero en verdad que no estés haciendo esto por despecho"**_

"_**Ten por seguro que no es por eso… ¡Arnold! ¿Me regalarías un beso a mi? Uno, solo uno es lo que te pido"**_

Arnold me sonrió y por fin nos dimos aquel cálido, fogoso y apasionado beso, de esos que solo se ven en la películas prohibidas, de aquellas películas de amantes frunces que se suelen ver, nos abrazamos, sus brazos me sujetaban contra él, mis manos se aferraban a su cuerpo, una cosa nos llevo a la otra y ahí en la cocina, ahí en ese mismo lugar sucedió lo inimaginable… ahí en la cocina… ¡desperté! De mi sueño ¿Qué dijeron? ¿Se lo creyeron verdad? ¿Creían que habíamos hecho algo mas?, pues no, lo anterior solo fue un lapsus imaginativus ja, ja, nada de eso paso, simplemente nos dimos un pequeño beso con solo la comisura de los labios, y dicho beso no duro mas allá de un segundo en el contacto de nuestros labios, pero si quedo marcado el recuerdo en mis memorias para siempre.

"_**Gracias Arnold, eso era todo lo que quería. Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya"**_

"_**¿No te quedas a cenar?"**_

"_**No gracias, además me esperan en casa"**_

"_**Te volveré a ver **_–Pregunto Arnold-_**"**_

"_**Tal vez…**_ -Luego recapacite- _**si claro ¿Por qué no? En internet nos podemos encontrar de vez en cuando"**_

"_**Te prometo que así lo haremos"**_

"_**Por cierto Arnold, hazme un favor, busca a esa chica y no la dejes ir, si es tan buena como dices, ella te perdonara y si no, ya lo sabes, hay muchos otros peces en el mar, además, ahora que lo recuerdo, aquel prendedor que olvide aquella… ¡Vez! El de la mariposa dorada, cuídalo mucho, fue un obsequio que Rhonda me dio, y ahora te lo dejo como un recuerdo de parte mía"**_

"_**Te prometo que lo cuidare bien"**_

"_**Adiós Arnold"**_

"_**Adiós Helga, mejor… no digamos adiós, decir adiós implica que no nos veremos nunca, mejor digamos hasta liego"**_

"_**Como tu digas, hasta luego cabeza de balón"**_

Me despedí de él por última vez aquella ocasión y desde esa fecha en adelante no volví a saber nada de Arnold ni el de mi; ninguno de los dos cumplimos la promesa de encontrarnos en la red, no volvimos a saber nada el uno del otro, al menos en unos 2 años pero eso ya es otra historia.

Aquella ocasión llegue un poco tarde a cenar, debo admitir que vague por las calles un par de minutos antes de volver a casa, tenia que pensar muchas cosas de mi destino y por fin cuando me sentí segura de lo que había decidido, volví y por supuesto ya me estaban esperando para la cena, esa noche corrí con suerte pues cuando llegue a la residencia Lloyd, a la primera persona a quien vi, fue al mismito señor Lloyd, justo la persona a quien yo quería ver en ese momento.

"_**Hola ya llegue **_–Me anuncie como siempre-_**"**_

"_**Que bueno que llegas Helga, solo faltabas tu para que se sirviera la cena"**_

"_**Gracias tío Buckley, oye por cierto"**_

"_**Si Helga ¿Qué sucede?"**_

"_**Tengo que... necesito hablar contigo de algo importante, en privado **_–dije a susurros- _**¿Podemos hablar después de la cena?"**_

"_**Algo importante eh **_–Decía el señor Lloyd-_** de acuerdo Helga, hablaremos después de cenar en mi despacho mientras tanto cuéntame ¿Qué tal tu día? He oído que has estado de un lado a otro últimamente"**_

"_**Si claro, he estado… muy atareada los últimos días"**_

Como muchas veces se los comente, me acople muy bien al ritmo de vida de la familia Lloyd, ellos me quisieron, me respetaron y me ofrecieron un lugar importante en su hogar, en su familia y sobre todo en su corazón…

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

Que tal amigos y amigas, ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde mi ultima actualización verdad, lo se, y se que no tengo perdón alguno, pero bueno, el caso es que ya estoy por aquí trayéndoles por fin la continuación a esta fabulosa historia... saben pues, la historia ya esta por acabarse y esta sección de la historia creo que es una de las mas cruciales, tal ves no lo noten en este momento, pero, a partir del capitulo 20 se darán ya una idea de que es lo que realmente quiere decir el titulo o mas bien a partir del siguiente capitulo, se darán cuente de su significado... Ok...

Desde ya quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes y por eso quiero darles un cordial saludo a todos los que han firmado esta historia puesto que a lo largo de ya casi 2 años, me han estado apoyando incondicionalmente:

**acosta perez jose Ramiro**,** aleisha12**,** alias katsuhimoro**,** AtemFan18**,** Aurora343**,** Azrasel**,** chave5001**,** diana carolina**,** Ground Spirit Minerva**,** Hel201**,** hikaruchiba**,** isabel20**,** isabelita emoxxa**,** karypheebs**,** Lo que tu digas Helga**,** mari3304**,** MaryMorante**,** master.-helga**,** mimi-serenety**,** miss romantic2**,** Ninosky Black**,** Perse B.J**,** Piquenoia**,** RAKHU**,** rickhunter17**,** Ritsuko-nee**,** teddyetere**,** The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i**,** Vivian Alejandra**,** yaki586**,** Yukime**,** Hiwatari**,**Seilen**,** Shun2007**,** stephanie**y** Vivian Alejandra**.

A todos muchísimas gracias, espero en verdad seguir contando con su apoyo, y espero que esta historias les siga gustando, y espero también seguir leyendo sus fabulosos reviews...

Soy **Bkpets** y de momento me despido, hasta el proximo capitulo.


	20. Mi Tragedia, Parte 2

**Crónicas De Helga Geraldine Pataki: Historia De Una Vida**

**Por: Bkpets**

**Chapter 19: Mi tragedia, parte 2.**

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

"Y bien Helga ¿Qué es lo que tienes qué decir?

"Bueno tío Buckley, lo que sucede es que yo, ehmmm… tengo que pedirte un gran favor"

_**Aquella noche después de la cena, el señor Lloyd y yo fuimos a su despacho, evidentemente el asunto no paso desapercibido por la familia, sin embargo como se menciono algo al respecto durante la cena pues, tanto Rhonda como su mamá no pusieron objeción alguna, al contrario de todo prejuicio, al terminar de cenar ambas prefirieron sentarse en la sala a mirar una película, película que por cierto rente yo antes de llegar a la casa aquella ocasión, luego de aquello, el señor Lloyd y yo comenzamos con nuestra charla privada…**_

"Bueno y de que se trata este gran favor _**–Pregunto el señor Lloyd-**_"

"La verdad señor, es que yo ehmmm…, la verdad yo, yo… _**-Realmente yo estaba muy nerviosa-**_"

"¿Necesitas dinero? No me digas que volviste a meterte en líos como la última vez"

"¿Ultima vez? ¿Cuál ultima vez?"

"Si, la última vez en la que supuestamente te fuiste de viaje a Kentucky y que al final resulto que estabas detenida en la comisaría de Seattle"

"¿Y cómo rayos lo…? ¡Un momento! Lo sabías y nunca me dijiste nada"

"Acaso creíste que no me iba a enterar _**–Dijo el señor Lloyd-**_ Helga, para buena suerte tuya tengo amigos en muchos lugares"

_**Ok., lo reconozco, recién había aprendido a conducir y una tarde se me pego la loquera y sin más ni más tome las llaves de mi auto, tome algo de ropa y salí de la casa una tarde gritando ¡familia, vuelvo en tres días voy a Kentucky! lo malo del asunto es que por la carretera se me ocurrió pisar de mas el acelerador y en un mal giro creo que no vi un semáforo, justo a la entrada de Seattle pues estaba atravesando por esa ciudad y pues un oficial de tránsito me detuvo, desafortunadamente eso no fue todo, de algún modo creo que me puse nerviosa y al querer frenar creo que pise mal de nuevo y provoque que yo misma chocara contra un contenedor de basura, golpeara un poste de luz y por su puesto quedarme varada sobre la acera… fue muy trágico, sin víctimas ni daños humanos claro, solo una tremenda abolladura en el cofre del auto y varios objetos de propiedad pública destruidos… en fin, como les dije, fue algo trágico y más aun cuando me detuvo el oficial, en ese momento caí en cuenta de que llevaba todas mis identificaciones y tarjetas pues había olvidado mi licencia en la casa…. Este hecho me llevo precisamente 3 días a comisaria de Seattle y por supuesto la cita que tenía con Phoebe, es decir había quedado de verla en Kentucky, pues… simplemente se arruino con mi grandioso premio al olvido.**_

"Ah, ya veo, con que amigos eh _**–Pregunte algo sarcástica-**_"

"Así es Helga, el comisario de Seattle es un buen amigo mío desde hace ya algunos años, el me lo informo todo pues al recogerte las pocas identificaciones que traías y demás objetos personales, y al verificar los datos de la placa de tu auto dieron con nuestra dirección"

"Vaya entonces así sucedió, con razón tuve de cierto modo muchas atenciones por parte del oficial que me custodiaba"

"Eso no lo sabía, quizás fue amable por orden del comisario, no te disgustes conmigo Helga, pero quise sacarte de inmediato, sin embargo, el desastre que provocaste era muy evidente y así acordamos dejarte ahí un rato, lo siento"

"Entiendo, supongo que hiciste lo mismo con Rhonda la vez que se quedo detenida en Canadá"

"¿Canadá? ¿Rhonda estuvo detenida? ¿Y cuando fue eso?"

"Ehmmm… ¿Dije detenida? No, no, era broma, no me hagas caso"

_**Y es en esos momentos en los que te das cuenta de que metiste la pata abriendo la boca de mas, el señor Lloyd no sabía que en las vacaciones pasadas, las del verano de aquella época, Rhonda había ido de tour a Canadá y, por un incidente en un tienda de ropa, Rhonda termino como la culpable y por ende fue detenida junto con otras tres supuestas cómplices…**_

"Si claro, Helga, una broma, como no –_**Dijo el señor Lloyd en un tono muy sarcástico-**_"

"Bueno, bueno, olvidémonos de ese penoso y trágico asunto si _**–Respondí muy apenada-**_ bien, el favor que necesito no es precisamente de dinero, afortunadamente no le debo dinero a nadie, al contrario a mi me deben, pero la verdad tío, es que quiero que me ayudes a lograr mi transferencia universitaria"

"¡Transferencia universitaria dices! ¿Y a donde quiere ir?"

"Quiero irme a California, necesito que me ayudes a lograr esa transferencia a la universidad de california"

"A california, que raro, creí que estabas contenta aquí en Hillwood"

"Eso fue lo mismo que yo también creí, desafortunadamente no fue lo que yo esperaba y ahora _**–titubee un poco en mis palabras- **_ahora necesito irme a vivir lejos un tiempo, necesito alejarme de Hillwood una temporada"

_**Por si se lo preguntan, el señor Lloyd y yo con el tiempo habíamos formado cierta relación de confianza, él a final de cuentas se volvió en la figura paternal que siempre necesite y ese hecho me ayudo mucho a levantarme cuando recién comencé a vivir con los Lloyd.**_

"Vaya Helga, eso sí que es algo muy repentino para mí, sabes, no esperaba algo así de ti, al menos no en este tiempo, en algunos años quizás, pero no ahora que recién comienzas tu carrera"

"Lo sé pero, por favor señor, déjeme ir, de ser por mi me hubiera ido ya, pero independientemente de que tuviera la transferencia o no, no me quiero ir sin su permiso, sin su consentimiento"

"Entiendo a que te refieres Helga"

"Además señor, el irme a vivir lejos significa también que…"

"Significa también que deseas ya tu libertad ¿No es así? Necesitas tu independencia"

"La verdad es que… _**-Estaba yo en ese momento algo apenada-**_de cierto modo así es, sabe, yo le debo a usted mucho, a su esposa, a Rhonda, fueron ustedes quienes al final me rescataron de la tragedia, de la miseria, se podría decir que ustedes hicieron más por mí que mi propia familia, y usted más que un amigo o un tío, con el tiempo se ha vuelto como un padre para mí, por ese motivo es que ante todo te pido apoyo sobre esta decisión"

_**El señor Lloyd estaba sorprendido, después de que le di el principio de mi razón, el simplemente me miro fijamente, se acaricio un poco su abundante bigote, se pudo de pie, dio un paso lejos de su escritorio, se acomodo su saco, me miro fijamente y con una voz tenue y resignada me hablo nuevamente.**_

"Hay Helga, durante mucho tiempo temí que este día llegara"

"¿Qué día? _**–Pregunté yo con intriga-**_"

"Hoy, es decir, el día que decidirías marcharte de nuestra casa, mucho tiempo lo temí, pero supongo que es algo que tenía que pasar en algún momento, y creo que sería injusto de mi parte el prohibirte la libertad, tales decisiones son cruciales en la vida de cada persona y supongo ahora, Helga, que tu momento de volar ha llegado, bueno, que mas puedo hacer, solo apoyarte supongo, pero antes de darte una respuesta, antes de continuar, quiero que me mires a los ojos y respondas con toda sinceridad las tres preguntas que voy hacerte"

"Si claro, porque no _**–Respondí con tranquilidad-**_"

_**En ese momento el señor Lloyd me miro fijamente a los ojos y comenzó con su interrogatorio.**_

"Primera pregunta ¿Eres feliz en este hogar?"

"SI, si lo soy, si estoy feliz aquí _**–Respondí de manera tranquila y natural, pero recuerden lo que le dije a Arnold, prácticamente yo nunca he sido feliz-**_"

"Segunda pregunta ¿Cuándo es dos más dos?"

"Cuatro _**–Respondí-**_"

"Tercera pregunta ¿Tu decisión acaso tiene algo que ver con un muchacho?"

_**Al principio dude en responder, pero mi reacción fue muy obvia puesto que al instante sentí el rubor en mis mejillas y por supuesto, de algún modo me fue imposible el no desviar la mirada y romper toda la concentración que había, era obvio que mi decisión tenía que ver un muchacho y era, de algún modo obligatorio el que yo respondiera con la verdad pues estaba atrapada de todo a todo…**_

"Si, mi decisión si tiene que ver con un muchacho _**–Le respondí y luego simplemente me desplome sobre un sofá-**_"

"Muy bien Helga, me agrada que me hallas respondido con sinceridad"

"Lo sé, y siento que esto se complique por mi decisión y siento también que mi decisión tenga que ver principalmente con un muchacho"

"Te entiendo Helga _**–Respondió el señor Lloyd- **_pero que te parece si me cuentas lo que pasa o pasó, para ayudarte se podría decir que necesito saber bien tus razones"

"De acuerdo, supongo que el trato es justo, esto sucedió hace una larga temporada cuando…"

_**Comencé a contarle las proezas mas recientes de mi vida personal al señor Lloyd y es obvio que algunos detalles íntimos por su puesto que no se los mencione, aunque claro, de algún modo por la plática, algunos detalles son más que obvios a la hora de deducirlos.**_

"Y básicamente eso es todo, gran parte de esta decisión se basa en lo que acabo de contarte, la verdad es que quiero empezar de cero y si con aquel muchacho, que de algún modo me espera en California, puedo yo empezar de nuevo, pues que así sea, no sé bien que opines tu, tío, pero siento de algún modo que aquí, y no lo digo por ustedes ni nadie de la familia, más bien por otras personas que conozco, siento que me he convertido en algo así como un obstáculo, un estorbo para ellos"

"Helga, no digas eso _**–Me dijo el señor Lloyd-**_ tú no eres un estorbo para nadie, quizás ese sea el efecto que sientes como resultado de todo lo que has vivido, bien dicen que lo que no te mata solo te hace mes fuerte y yo se que siempre has sido una chica muy fuerte, te lo dije alguna vez, tu lograste levantarte no tanto por nuestro apoyo sino mas bien por tu fuerza de voluntad, y sé, y estoy seguro que tú, tarde o temprano encontraras lo que buscas, quizás aquí, quizás en California o quizás en cualquier otro lugar en el mundo, pero sé que algún día lo lograras"

_**Luego de decirme esto se acerco a mí y me abrazo muy fuertemente, parte del cariño paternal que siempre necesite lo encontré en el señor Lloyd. Al terminar tan efusivo abrazo continuamos con nuestra charla…**_

"Entonces ¿Qué dices tío Buckley? ¿Me ayudaras?"

"Uhmmm, déjame pensarlo, no, no te ayudare"

"¿No? ¿Por qué? _**–Comente muy sorprendida-**_"

"Ja, ja, ja, es broma hija, claro que te ayudare, solo dame esta semana en lo que hago algunas llamadas y ten por seguro que pronto te irás a California"

"Muchas gracias, y en verdad sí que me diste un gran susto"

"Así es, lo note en tu rostro"

_**Después de aquel susto, durante algún momento nos quedamos totalmente callados, fui yo quien rompió el silencio y por fin me despedí y me retire…**_

"Bueno pues, será mejor que me retire, tengo algunos pendientes que hacer y pues… gracias, gracias por todo"

"De acuerdo Helga, buenas noches, por cierto, cuando pases por la sala hazme el favor de llamar a Rhonda, tengo algo muy importante que hablar con ella"

_**Cuando me dijo esto último yo simplemente me tape la cara con un mano y me fui diciéndole que yo la llamaría, realmente estaba un tanto avergonzada pues por habladora, se me escapo algo que no debería de haber dicho, en fin.**_

_**La semana que me pidió el señor Lloyd se fue volando, realmente hasta ese momento no le había comentado nada a nadie, bueno, no ha muchos, así que evidentemente no habrían muchas despedidas ni nada de eso, básicamente solo fueron unas ocho personas las enteradas, Rhonda por supuesto, Phoebe, Gerald, Lila, Harold y por supuesto Arnold, Nadine y Sheena, fuera de ellos nadie más sabia de mi partida.**_

_**Como les dije, aquella semana se fue volando y un sábado por la noche justo cuando el señor Lloyd volvió de una reunión de negocios me dio la técnicamente buena noticia…**_

"Helga, todo está hecho, será mejor que empaques tus cosas porque mañana por la tarde te vas a California, tal como lo pediste"

_**Y prácticamente grite del gusto, sin embargo, Rhonda no tomo esta noticia tan bien que digamos, de hecho prácticamente no nos habíamos hablado desde que le había comentado lo del viaje un par de días atrás, cuando el señor Lloyd me dio la noticia yo simplemente le agradecí y sali corriendo detrás de ella pero fue inútil mi encuentro con Rhonda pues simplemente se encerró en su habitación y no quiso hablar conmigo en un largo, largo rato.**_

_**A la mañana siguiente de aquel domingo, realmente todo paso normal, almorcé con la familia, conversamos, fuimos, volvimos de aquí y de allá, lo normal de todos los domingos, inclusive Rhonda que se suponía estaba enfadada conmigo, estuvo todo el día a mi lado, es más, al medio día de aquel domingo, las chicas cercanas a mí, Phoebe en primer lugar, Rhonda, Nadine e inclusive algunas coladas como Sheena y Lila fueron de gran ayuda pues si bien, no tenía yo muchas pertenencias, claro está que todo lo que podía tenía que empacarlo y así fue, recuerdo que no fueron más d cajas grandes las que se obtuvieron, 3 de pertenencias y objetos muy personales y muy específicos, y el resto llenos de libros, ropa y demás artículos escolares, al final la habitación que ocupe durante varios años se quedó vacía al igual que el guardarropa, el cajón del baño y los demás muebles que hacían el conjunto de la habitación, la habitación se quedo justo como estuvo aquel día en que llegue a vivir con la familia Lloyd.**_

"Bien chicas, creo que es todo _**–Dije yo-**_"

"No Helga, no es todo _**–Dijo el señor Lloyd quien apareció de repente en la habitación-**_ ven Helga, necesito hablar contigo"

"Si claro _**–Respondí muy intrigada-**_"

_**Unos minutos después estábamos en el despacho conversando, el señor Lloyd y yo…**_

"Y bien Helga ¿Ya estas lista?"

"Así es señor, ya estoy lista, no sé como agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mi"

"No hay de que, solo quiero que termines tus estudios y con eso podría decirse que estaremos a mano"

"Así lo hare señor _**–Respondí con entusiasmo-**_"

_**Luego de responderle esto último guarde un momento de silencio, era obvio que yo tenía algo más que decir pero no me atrevía a comentarlo, y eso lo noto muy bien el señor Lloyd.**_

"Helga ¿Que sucede? De pronto te noto muy seria ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?"

"La verdad señor, si hay algo que quisiera saber, pero no creo que sea prudente, es decir…"

"Es decir que no te atreves por temor a ofenderme ¿Cierto?"

"La verdad así es señor, y si quisiera preguntártelo pero no encuentro el modo de hacerlo, lo siento"

"Es sobre tus padres ¿Cierto? Sobre los Pataki ¿Verdad?"

"Pues así es señor, es sobre ellos"

"Bueno, pues pregunta lo que quieras, desde la semana pasada he sabido que tenias una duda al respecto pero no dije nada tan solo para no incomodarte, en este caso creo que estamos empatados"

"Así parece _**–Respondí con una tenue sonrisa-**_"

"Anda pues, pregunta lo que necesitas"

"Bueno tío Buckley, la verdad es que, siendo tu una persona tan rica y poderosa ¿Cómo es que no han podido encontrar al resto de mi familia?"

_**Era obvio que yo ya sabía dónde estaban pero eso el señor Lloyd no lo sabía y yo de algún modo modificaba mis respuestas para así aparentar el desconocimiento total de este asunto. El señor Lloyd ante tal exigencia de parte mía solamente me miro y me respondió con mucha calma.**_

"Helga, sabía también que en cualquier momento tenías que preguntarme algo al respecto, toma asiendo mientras yo voy por algo que puede interesarte mucho"

_**Yo me senté en el sofá del despacho y mientras el señor Lloyd se acerco a un archivero, revolvió algunas cosas y unos minutos después, volvió con un sobre lleno de documentos, el señor Lloyd se sentó junto a mí en el sofá y me entrego el sobre…**_

"Helga, hay algo muy importante que debes saber, este sobre contiene básicamente toda tu vida y es momento de que te devuelva esto, pero antes de que lo veas, debo decirte que si buscamos a tu familia y de hecho no tardamos ni una semana en encontrarlos, Helga, tu familia se encuentra en Nueva York, tu madre, tu padre, tu hermana y su hijo, Helga eres tía, tu hermana mayor Olga, tiene un hijo de uno años no lo recuerdo, pero esa es la verdad"

"¿Entonces nunca quisieron que me quedara con ustedes? Si es así, porque no me llevaron con mi familia desde el principio"

"No pienses así Helga, el hecho de haber buscado a tu familia no era precisamente para devolverte con ellos, ese hecho fue simple protocolo, medidas que el estado nos tenia obligados a cumplir y si, así fue, el día que los localizamos, Brook y yo fuimos personalmente a buscar a tu padre Bob Pataki, pero las cosas no salieron como esperábamos, Bob prácticamente nos hecho de su casa, no quería saber nada del asunto y la verdad ante tal negativa lo único que logramos fue simplemente hacer que firmara un par de documentos, incluso él nos impuso una demanda por alguna situación muy similar al acoso, realmente no sé qué clase de amistades tenga el caso es que contra él no logramos nada y aun con todo el recurso económico que teníamos al alcance, no tiene caso, Helga, el que te repita los vulgares y poco éticos comentarios que nos dio para hacer que nos fuéramos de su vista, y por eso, tuvimos que resígnanos al hecho de que, de él jamás obtendríamos nada más que un desagradable insulto sin olvidar mencionar la ridícula de manda en restricción de distancia que nos impuso… fueron días terribles, el sí que tiene amigos influyentes y ciertamente ni yo entiendo porque tomo esta terrible actitud"

"Cielos, realmente no tenía idea **–Desvié la mirada en señal de decepción-**"

"Ahora Helga, dime qué vez ahí dentro, abre el sobre y saca los documentos, dime que es lo que vez en la primera hoja"

_**Yo estaba nerviosa, lo que sea que hubiese escrito ahí en ese entonces realmente me tenía aterrada.**_

"Aquí dice… ¡Certificado de adopción! lo sabía"

"Helga, tu viniste a nuestra vida como una señal de vida, una verdad prueba de vida, cuando te encontró la fundación en aquel hospital, estabas prácticamente desahuciada, estabas muy enferma, tenias de todo, inclusive pesabas casi la mitad de lo que imagino pesas ahora, nos preocupamos mucho, sobre todo Rhonda, pues durante muchos días quedaste inconsciente a causa de la enfermedad y pues… pensamos lo peor, sin embargo, un día milagrosamente despertaste y fue ahí donde entendí al menos yo, el significado del propósito de nuestra fundación, y sobre todo entendí por fin lo que significa luchar, querer vivir a pesar de todo, se que en toda tu vida has tenido que pasar por mucho sufrimiento, pero Helga mírate nada mas, eres ya una mujer joven y con gran futuro por delante, sabes ya lo que te dije hace un momento, no me gustaría que te fueras tan pronto pero en vista de la circunstancia creo que de momento esta decisión es la mejor y nosotros no podemos impedirte el que vayas en busca de tu felicidad"

_**De algún modo el señor Lloyd aprendió a conocerme, él sabía que lo que yo pretendía buscar en California era precisamente la felicidad.**_

"Ya lo creo, y creo también que tienes mucha razón, entonces… creo que por ahora eso es todo _**–Dije yo-**_"

"Así es Helga"

"Entonces me retiro, tengo que terminar de guardar algunas cosas, ah por cierto, antes de irme tengo que devolverte algo, toma, aquí están las llaves del auto y la tarjeta que me diste"

"¿Las llaves y la tarjeta? Oh no, no Helga, eso si no, la tarjeta es tuya, recuerda que aun no terminas tus estudios y ese es un compromiso que yo tengo contigo, del auto, ese también es tuyo, puedes dejarlo aquí si quieres o conduci días hasta llegar a california, pero yo te recomiendo mejor que llegues en avión, es un viaje largo y difícil si vas sola, aun recuerdo cuando te di ese auto, tenias una expresión de sorpresa que realmente te delataba la alegría, el auto también es tuyo, no lo olvides y descuida, se que un día de estos por fin hallarás lo que tanto anhelas y buscas"

_**Tome de nuevo la tarjeta bancaria que me había dado el señor Lloyd y las llaves del auto, que por cierto aun tengo, el auto se lo deje en esa ocasión pues era cierto, me iba yo sola y era demasiado arriesgado conducir recorriendo de polo a polo parte del país.**_

_**Llego la hora indicada, me despedí de mis amigos excepto de Arnold, a él nunca le dije adiós ese día pues técnicamente una semana atrás ya me había despedido de él. Rhonda casi no dijo nada ni Phoebe comento algo, era obvia la tristeza de ambas, los demás se despidieron de mí como cualquier otra ocasión de despedidas, sin llanto y con un simple hasta luego.**_

_**Durante el vuelo revise con mas detenimiento los documentos que me había dado el señor Lloyd entre todo lo que venía estaba el certificado de adopción, el oficio como mi tutor legal, mi expediente médico, toda la documentación del seguimiento de mi búsqueda, desde que me encontraron en México hasta inclusive los datos mas recientes de mi actividad académica escolar en la universidad, recibos, acta de nacimiento, el historial de la investigación de búsqueda de mis padres, los expedientes del día en que me abandono mi familia, los informes de la trabajadora social de Hillwood y Nueva York, los datos recabados de la fundación Lloyd, el informe policiaco de Seattle, california, de Nueva York, de Hillwood y de México, la declaración de mis amigos los cirqueros, la declaración de las chicas del otro pueblo y la tropa de exploradoras de Seattle y Hillwood, en conclusión ahí estaba todo, absolutamente toda mi vida, inclusive los datos médicos y familiares de años antes de que me abandonaran en la calle el resto de los Pataki, a final de cuentas toda esa información se traducía en una sola cosa, una llave, el señor Lloyd de algún modo me había liberado entregándome con esos documentos, la llave de mi libertad.**_

_**Llegue a california el mismo domingo por la noche y muy a pesar de todo me fue prácticamente imposible hallar donde quedarme, la Sra. Lloyd había insistido en llamar a una vieja amiga suya para recibirme pero yo me negué, ciertamente yo tenía un plan trazado y de hecho también tenía donde llegar, Louie estaba avisado y por supuesto esperándome, si, lo sé, lo sé, mi objetivo, bueno, uno de mis objetivos era vivir con él y ambos estábamos de acuerdo, por conclusión, aun así no quise llamarlo a él.**_

_**Había llegado yo alrededor de las 23:30 y mientras llegaban el resto de mis maletas personales, habían pasado más de dos horas y realmente no tengo ni la más remota idea del porque llegaron con retraso, en fin, el caso era que se hizo muy tarde para llamarlo o inclusive moverme del aeropuerto, me di cuenta durante la noche que el llamo y envió varios mensajes preguntando por mi pero ninguno lo quise contestar, lo bueno de algunos aeropuertos es que hay establecimientos con servicio de 24 horas así que no me fue difícil hallar un lugar donde pudiera comer algo y así fue, encontré el lugar, cene y al final busque refugio en las bancas de una sala de espera hasta que por fin llegara el siguiente día.**_

_**Cuando dieron alrededor de las 5:30 me desperté, era obvio que aun no amanecía pero quizás por un mal cálculo de fechas o quizás por una broma pesada del señor Lloyd, el lunes siguiente de mi partida tenía que presentarme en la UCLA, vaya suerte la mía sinceramente yo me hubiera quedado dormida más tiempo pero preferí salir del aeropuerto y tomar un taxi, la verdad no iba a esperar a que el soquete de Louie fuera por mí, así que lo único que hice fue llamarlo a su celular, pedirle la dirección y listo, el resto es historia, llegue a su departamento, el taxista ayudo con las maletas y después, lo último que recuerdo es que salude a Louie, me senté en un sofá y luego caí rendida por completo, ese lunes por la mañana desperté cerca de las 10:30, era obvio que a la cita de presentación no había llegado, puesto que según recuerdo había sido fijada hora y media antes.**_

_**Bueno, quizás parezcan algo trilladas estos detalles de mi llegada a California pero, qué rayos, en este momento me siento generosa así que atenderé a las sugerencias de algunos lectores y lectoras y pues me saltare estas aburridos comentarios, pero antes, a grandes rasgos, les diré que llegue ese lunes a California, mi reencuentro con Louie fue fenomenal, por la tarde me presente ante los directivos de la universidad y recibí una amonestación, me perdí en la capital y por fin en los días siguientes, mi instalación en el departamento de Louie se concluyo técnicamente con éxito y digo técnicamente puesto que tres días después de que llegue, llego el resto de las cosas que había dejado en Hillwood con los Lloyd, y por supuesto varias cajas sin desempacar fueron utilizadas como muebles.**_

_**Interesante no lo creen, jamás en mi vida había vivido sola, bueno, sola en sentido figurado, puesto que estaba haciendo algo que nunca antes había hecho, vivir en el mismo lugar con mi ¡Pero es nada! como le solía decir Phoebe a Louie, al principio todo marcho de maravilla, ¿Tuvimos problemas? Sí, siempre los tuvimos, que si a él le gustaba algo, que si a mí no me gustaba, que si llegábamos tarde, que si llegábamos temprano, o si comíamos juntos, o no lo hacíamos, en fin, como toda pareja normal tuvimos muchos conflictos al vivir bajo el mismo techo y eso fue lo bueno pues considero que esta clase de dificultades son esenciales cuando uno quiere aprender a vivir en pareja o más bien con su pareja.**_

_**No les voy a mentir ni mucho menos a ilusionarlos con cosas que nunca pasaron, los primeros meses de convivencia fueron difíciles y más aun a la hora de dormir, si, a la hora de dormir, por lo general en común acuerdo de parte mía pero él en desacuerdo, existía un acuerdo de que quien llegara primero a la cama era quien dormía en ella y no en el suelo dentro de una bolsa de dormir, para suerte de Louie yo siempre era más hábil y él terminaba durmiendo en el suelo ¿Qué? Creían que dormíamos juntos, pues sí, claro que si, si dormíamos juntos, pero eso se logro con el tiempo, entre que fuese timidez o pudor o lo que sea que fuese, tanto él como yo apreciábamos mucho el espacio personal, mas yo por supuesto, y si a eso le sumamos el hecho de que la cama era de tipo individual pues… ya se darán una idea.**_

_**No fue sino hasta uno meses después cuando por fin un día que no se realmente que paso, él y yo amanecimos en el mismo lecho, ah pero eso si, por si se lo preguntan y a razón de continuar el comentario anterior de desmentir y eliminar prejuicios, él y yo jamás ¡Jamás de los jamases! hicimos algo más que simplemente dormir juntos, no hubo contacto intimo de cualquier tipo y muchos dirían sino hubo contacto intimo, pues cual es el fin de dormir juntos, y la respuesta eso ni yo la sé, y eso que tuve y tuvimos muchas, pero muchas oportunidades de hacerlo, es decir, de hacer algo mas, y aun así nunca lo hicimos.**_

_**Recuerdo aquella mañana en que amanecimos juntos en la cama, bien vestidos, por si se preguntaban el estado de las prendas, no vayan pensar mal, a mi forma de ver creo que se nos pasaron las copas pero en sí, amanecimos juntos y muy abrazados, recuerdo que yo me desperté primero y lo primero que vi fue su rostro frente al mío, de inmediato me di cuenta que me estaba abrazando y yo estaba acurrucada junto a él, unos minutos después él comenzó a despertar y cuando reacciono y noto que estábamos en la cama juntos, quiso salir corriendo, en ese momento yo se lo impedí pues antes de que se pusiera de pie, lo sujete y lo abrace fuertemente, recuerdo que lo que le dije fue ¡descuida, solo quédate así un rato más! Y después de eso me volví a dormir, el me abrazo muy fuerte y no volvimos a despertarnos sino hasta el medio día en aquella ocasión…**_

_**Fue así cuando decidimos dejar de lado ciertos prejuicios y a pesar de que no hacíamos nada, puesto que estaba de por medio el respeto entre nosotros, ambos aprendimos a pasar la noche juntos.**_

_**Como se los dije, viví con él varios meses, bueno poco más de un año después de aquello meses que acabo de contarles; la familia Lloyd sabía perfectamente de esta situación y como ya sabrán que son una familia muy conservadora en cierto modo, y de cierto modo muy refinada pues, de vez en cuando sino llamaban para preguntar cómo me iba en California ellos me visitaban, principalmente la señora Lloyd era quien muy a menudo me visitaba pues tenía que ver en ocasiones el estado de la fundación Lloyd en la oficina de california.**_

_**En total viví con Louie cerca de 2 años, estábamos ya en ese entonces a mitad de la carrera, mientras él había elegido estudiar periodismo yo había elegido estudiar… ¡algo! ¿Qué dijeron? ¿Pensaron acaso que les iba a decir lo que estudie? Ja, que ilusos fueron, yo no les voy a decir, mejor descúbranlo ustedes, al fin y al cabo ya les he dado muchas pistas ja, ja, bueno, como les decía, ambos estábamos a mitad de la carrera y mi vida iba de viento en popa, es decir muy bien, tenia novio, carrera, trabajo y casa, ahhh… cierto, se me había olvidado contárselo a ustedes, cuando dije que había vivido poco más de un año con Louie era porque después de ese tiempo decidí que quería yo tener mi propio hogar, la universidad me había ofrecido un dormitorio en el campus pero me rehusé y, preferí vivir con mi compañero, después decidí vivir sola un tiempo, y no era precisamente que me desagradara vivir con él, claro que no, era simplemente una cuestión de sentir mi propia independencia personal así, en base a todo lo que había ahorrado con lo que ganaba como camarera en un restaurante de mariscos muy exclusivo, logre hacerme de una pequeña propiedad, si, en serio, y no es broma, tengo una pequeña casa a la orilla del mar, bueno realmente no tan a la orilla pero si muy cerca, esta casa se la compre en muy buen precio a una anciana que por lo visto le urgía deshacerse de la casa, según lo que me conto esta señora, la casa estaba embrujada y ya estaba harta de tanto espíritu chocarrero, yo realmente nunca he creído en estas cosas, salvo aquella vez del tren fantasma, el jadeante Edd o la novia fantasma del cementerio entre otros, cielos, aquella ocasión si que me dieron un tremendo susto, en fin, le compre a la anciana la propiedad, la casa como tal no valía mucho y estaba prácticamente a medio caer y no tarde mucho en arreglarla de todo a todo, ¿Pero saben que fue lo mejor? fueron dos cosas, la primera era que nunca de los nunca vi un fantasma alguno, y lo segundo era que a un par de kilometro de la orilla del mar, bueno, unos 8 o 10 se encontraba en línea recta una fábrica de galletas así que por lo general olía excelente a galletas, mas adelante el departamento de Louie y mucho mas adelante estaba la universidad, así que solo tenía que subir a mi auto que por cierto me enviaron desde Hillwood en compañía de Rhonda un par de semanas después de que llegue, la muy loca condujo todo el trayecto desde Hillwood hasta california, en fin, solo tenía que subirme al auto y conducir unos 30 minutos quizás para llegar a clases y por las tardes ir a mi trabajo, que por cierto no era un mal empleo, saben, creo que ganaba más con las propinas que con lo que me pagaba mi jefe, al fin y al cabo era un restaurante muy exclusivo y ahí asistían muchas celebridades, procure tomarme al menos una foto con cada uno y mientras trabaje ahí junte al menos 106 autógrafos con fotografía, sobre las propinas… bueno, eran variadas y había de todo, desde nada hasta las más generosas, las propinas que más recuerdo eran boletos para ver la premier de algunas películas o entradas a conciertos exclusivos, incluso invitaciones de gala a la opera y demás eventos, y obviamente había quienes dejaban ¡algunos cuantos considerables dólares! vaya, ahora que lo pienso tuve mucha suerte en ese lugar pues las propinas pagaban el mantenimiento de mi auto y contribuyeron en gran medida a la adquisición de mi casa, lástima que con el tiempo tuve que dejar ese empleo que tanto me dio, pues un día recibí una llamada urgente de parte de la señora Lloyd quien me necesitaba para… un encargo muy especial.**_

_**Ring, ring, sonó el teléfono, ring, ring y conteste…**_

"Hola, ¿Quién habla?"

"Hola Helga, soy yo Brook, tu tía Brook"

"¿Tía Brook? Hola, que tal ¿Qué hay de nuevo?"

"De nuevo no hay mucho, pero si hay un mar de pendientes por cumplir, mira linda, necesito que me ayudes en algo muy importante"

"Si claro, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

"No mucho diría yo, mira hay problemas en la oficina de la fundación ahí en california y como tu estas cerca pensé que podrías hacerte cargo, es decir lo que quiero es que firmes unos documentos en mi nombre mientras llego a supervisar ¿Estás de acuerdo?"

"Uhmmm… si claro ¡porque no!"

"Me alegra escuchar eso, y… ¿No estás muy ocupada en este momento?"

"No, para nada, voy llegando del trabajo"

"Excelente noticia, bien pues arréglate y dirígete a la oficina, ahora sé que es algo tarde pero los encargados aun están ahí, yo les avisaré que vas en camino, cuando llegues solo diles que vas a revisar el papeleo, entras a la oficina principal y me llamas en videoconferencia ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo, voy en camino"

_**Me arregle más rápido que pude y me vestí formal, de saber lo que me esperaba en ese momento quizás me hubiera negado a tal petición, en fin, llegue por ahí de las 21:30 afortunadamente era miércoles y los miércoles podía salir temprano del restaurant, el caso fue que llegue a la oficina y desde afuera podía notar que algo en la administración de aquella oficina había salido mal pues desde las afueras era obvio que todo el interior era un caos, empezando por algunos empleados y después por los residentes de una de las estancias.**_

_**Desde las afueras y por los corredores podría ver algunos muebles desordenados, papeles tirados por doquier y los empleados corriendo de un lado a otro persiguiendo niños, yo decía en ese momento ¿Niños? ¿De dónde? y ¿Por qué? Luego recordé que la oficina de california era una de las 6 estancias dedicada al área infantil.**_

_**Esa noche llegue, me presente pero nadie me ponía atención debido a tanto caos, llame una y dos veces más, y aun así, nada, no fue sino hasta que grite con ayuda de un megáfono que encontré, cuando por fin la gente que, no eran más de 15 personas comenzaron a prestarme atención…**_

"Hola, buenas noches, hey, buenas noches, ohhh rayos **–Dije para mí misma- **en fin, ellos así lo pidieron… SI-LEN-CIO"

_**Justo cuando grite con el megáfono todo quedo en completo silencio y en total quietud.**_

"Baya, hasta que por fin se callaron, ahora explíquenme ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?"

"Mejor porque no nos dice ¿Quién es usted, señorita? _**–Pregunto un sujeto-**_"

_**Estaba yo algo furiosa pero logre controlarme de momento.**_

"Bien, mi nombre es Helga Pataki _**–Respondí-**_ y he venido a…"

"Usted es Helga Pataki, oh gracias al cielo _**–Respondió otro de los empleados-**_"

"Cielos no creí que le agradaría mucho mi llegada"

"¿Agradarme? Que vahhh, estoy más que encantado por su llegada, oh por cierto, mi nombre es…Murray, Murray Ashtorm y me alegro mucho de su llegada, aunque, a decir verdad, esperaba a una persona mayor, usted sabe, alguien no tan joven"

"Un momento ¿A qué se refiere?"

"A ver, permítame un momento el megáfono _**–Dijo Murray-**_"

_**Ese tipo era un verdadero chiflado…**_

"Bien señoras y señores, hasta aquí llego yo, por fin después de tanto desorden, ha llegado mi reemplazo, quiero que conozcan a la señorita Helga Pataki, ahora desde este momento ella estará a cargo de todo este lugar"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo que a cargo? Esto no fue lo que me dijeron _**–Pregunte algo alterada-**_"

"¿No se lo dijo la señora Lloyd? Hace un momento ella llamo y dijo que enviaría a mi reemplazo"

_**Justo en ese momento sonó mi celular y conteste la llamada que por cierto era de la señora Lloyd.**_

"Hola, tía Brook"

"Hola Helga, sabes que, hubo un cambio de planes ¿Ya estás en la oficina verdad?"

"Si, aquí estoy con Murray, oye que significa de eso de…"

"Bien, bien, maravillosa noticia Helga, pero el cambio de planes es el siguiente, tu serás la nueva jefa de la oficina en california, así que estas a cargo querida, suerte y confío en ti, chao…"

_**Yo no lo podía creer me habían nombrado jefa de ese lugar y ni siquiera me habían dado los detalles, no era que me desagradara la idea propiamente pero ciertamente la noticia me había tomado muy por sorpresa…**_

"¿Y bien, que le dijo? _**–Pregunto Murray-**_"

"La señora Lloyd me dijo que… que yo estoy a cargo ahora _**–Dije sujetándome la frente con una mano-**_"

"Excelente noticia, oigan señores, los dejo ahora con su nueva jefa, y yo paso a decirles que renuncio… hasta nunca perdedores"

"_**O sea ¿Ese tipo Murray se alegraba de renunciar? Algo raro estaba pasando y yo tenía que descubrirlo. Murray tomo sus llaves y me dijo que todo lo que debía de saber se encontraba en la oficina principal y que si necesitaba ayuda sobre que hacer debía de ponerme de rodillas, comenzar a rezar y enunciar mis plegarais porque nadie me daría la ayuda que necesitaría.**_

"¡Rayos! ¿Y ahora qué hago? Haber, haber todo el mundo cállense ya _**–Grite por el megáfono al notar que nadie me hacía caso nuevamente- **_bueno, como ya se habían dado cuenta su amigo Murray renunció, eso me hace pensar que es un perdedor por no poder hacer bien su trabajo, bueno, por lo que veo aquí hay 14 empleados de la agencia y por lo que veo también hay un desastre infantil y no me expliquen ahora pero, en vista de que soy yo la nueva jefa aquí hare algunos cambios, veamos, aquí hay diez adultos y cuatro mocosos, ustedes cuatro chicos veo que no tienen más de 18 años ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?"

"Es un empleo de medio tiempo _**–Respondió uno de ellos-**_"

"Un empleo de medio tiempo ehhh _**–Respondí con sarcasmo-**_ y aun siguen aquí después de las 8 de la noche, si como no ¿Quién de ustedes provoco este desastre?"

_**Tres de los cuatro chicos señalaron a una chica que por alguna extraña razón se parecía mucho a Lila, solo que sin tantas pecas y además era rubia.**_

"Bueno, bueno, tu serás la primera en salir porque estas despedida, y ustedes tres también"

_**Sé que quizás me vi un poco como la mala del cuento pero, preferí cortar cabezas desde el primer día, puesto que apenas llegue y lo primero que note era que esos chicos no tenían la mas mínima gota de responsabilidad, una vez que se fueron comencé con los demás.**_

"Bien, ahora ven lo que sucede cuando no hacen bien su trabajo, ahora si no quieren terminar como todos esos perdedores será mejor que hagan exactamente lo que les pido cuando yo se los pido ¿de acuerdo?, ahora sí, sé que es tarde pero todos ustedes tienen que limpiar este desorden"

"Pero jefa _**–Hablo un empleado-**_ ya es muy tarde y esto es obligación del conserje yo no hare nada _**–Dijo en un tono muy brusco-**_"

"Ah no, ok, chico listo _**–El sujeto era algo mayor pero aun así me deshice de él-**_ no lo hagas si no quieres, puedes irte temprano"

"¿De verdad? _**–Pregunto él-**_"

"Si claro, puedes irte porque estas DES-PE-DI-DO"

"¿Qué dijo? Eso no es justo, es una injusticia, me quejare con la señora Lloyd"

"Si, si lo que digas, de mientras, lárgate de aquí perdedor…"

_**El otro sujeto tomo sus pertenecías y se fue muy furioso…**_

"Bueno ¿Alguien más se quiere ir?"

_**Todos al instante negaron con cuchicheos y demás, afortunadamente ya no tuvimos problemas de momento. Los encargados hicieron el aseo aun cuando no era su labor y volviendo hacia aquel detalle infantil resulta que ese día por la mañana supuestamente se había inaugurado una especie de estancia, bueno la estancia ya existida y fungía el lugar como tal, pero desde hacía varios años el lugar no había tenido ni un solo residente y curiosamente, como les dije, ese día llegaron un par de chiquillos, en conclusión el lugar ahora era una especie de estancia infantil en donde se supone daríamos atención a todos aquellos niños desamparados y perdidos que… bueno no tiene caso que les de muchos detalles, el caso es que esa oficina dejaría de ser oficina tan solo para convertirse en una estancia, al principio fue tan baja la demanda de la ayuda que solo se manejaba papeleo en California y ahí se coordinaban varios de los escuadrones de búsqueda, pero con el tiempo todo creció y pues… el resto fue historia.**_

_**Esa vez pedí a una trabajadora social que estaba por ahí que me secundara en la dirigencia y ella junto con la encargada de cuidado infantil y el resto del equipo tuvimos que voltear el lugar de cabeza para poner todo en orden…**_

_**Tuvimos que cerrar las oficinas durante dos semanas, se tuvo que hacer papeleo por aquí y por allá, y al igual que en las otras oficinas dedicadas a los niños, se contrato un equipo de vigilancia privada y demás, fue muy difícil en verdad el estar a cargo de un proyecto como este y más aún porque yo aun era también una estudiante universitaria con muchas responsabilidades en ese tiempo, el proyecto de la estancia se convirtió en algo parecido al lugar al que me habían llevado a Hillwood cuando yo era niña, poco a poco se reactivo el servicio de búsqueda y atención de la fundación y al cabo de 3 meses la oficina de California operaba con total normalidad y no estaba por demás decirlo pero, sabía que la señora Lloyd estaba orgullosa de mi y eso me llenaba de una satisfacción personal increíblemente grande.**_

_**No les voy a negar que durante que durante algunos días dude mucho en si tirar o no la toalla y renunciar a todo pero, si algo aprendí del gran Bob alguna vez, fue a nunca darme por vencida por nada, y no lo hice, no arroje la toalla por dos razones, la primera, después de una charla interesante con los señores Lloyd decidimos que el apoyo monetario que me daban para pagar los gastos de la universidad fuera cambiado por un justo salario y de hecho la paga no estaba para nada ¡nada! Mal y solo trabajaba de momento medio día y yo, sin tener alguna responsabilidad personal, es decir, matrimonio hijos o deudas, pues… que les puedo decir, de algún modo podía darme la gran vida.**_

_**La segunda razón, la considero yo la más importante, se que quizás, cronológicamente me he saltado algunos detalles pero que gano con explicarles santo y seña de todo, es decir, cosas obvias y efímeras, nada diría yo, el caso es que habían pasado ya dos años desde que me habían puesto al frente de aquella oficina cuando un día, ante mis manos y los ojos de todos los empleados de la oficina, se nos presentó un caso extremadamente raro y muy, muy delicado, en este caso la segunda razón se llamaba Max Wistrom, el niño explorado de la tropa 8421 de California, quien me hizo la vida imposible, me hizo la vida alegre, me convirtió en la amiga mas fiel que pudiese existir y sobre todo, aunque breve, me convirtió en la mamá más feliz del mundo.**_

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

Bueno amigos y amigas, hasta aquí llego el capitulo 20 que espero en verdad les haya gustado tanto como a mi, saben, como ya se habrán dado cuenta quizás este capitulo no les habla absolutamente nada de la tragedia, en ese aspecto lo siento, la tragedia viene en el siguiente capitulo, sin embargo lo que quise presentarles en esta parte es mas que nada el inicio de su desarrollo emocional... ha sido un completo relajo y la verdad me gusto como quedo el capitulo.

Respecto del tiempo espero no tardarme mas tiempo pero eso si, el siguiente capitulo ya prácticamente lo tengo listo... así pues. los dejo no sin antes contestar los reviews que me faltaron.

**Aleisha1213:** Bueno amiga, muchas gracias por tu comentario, en verdad que este capitulo 20 te haya gustado y creeme todo lo que sigue para esta historia sera genial... gracias por ocmentar.

**hel201:** Hola que tal, hace cuanto tiempo, varios meses verdad, si lo se, lo se, pero bueno ya estare un poco mas al corriente, desde ya te digo que espero que te guste mucho este capitulo se que me he tardado bastante pero es con justa justificacion, valga la redundancia jejeje, bueno, desde ya muchas gracias por comentar... y espero conocer tus comentarios.

**isabelita emoxxa:** Que tal migia, muchisimas gracias por comentarios de animo, la verda que te agradezco muchisimo todo tu apoyo incondional, espero que te siga gustando esta historia y de verdad, de verdad muchas gracias... y descuida yo me tarde en actualizar este fic puesto que tampo he tenido el tiempo suficiente... Gracias.

**mariana:** Hola maria, mucho gusto, gracias por tu comentario y me agrada saber que gusta esta historia, espero de decepcionarte con la trama que esta llevandose en estos ultimos capitulos. La respeta a tu pregunta es 25 mas 1 extra, asi de simple, y descuida ya no tardare tanto en actualizar, muchas gracias,

Bueno pues, ahora si ya lo dejo, disculpen mi extensa demora y por su puesto muchas gracias por su valiosos reviews, espero muy pronto pode conocer sus comentarios.

_**Atte.: T.F.A. MorelosBkpets (L.A. Cervantes), desde la ciudad de México.**_


	21. Mi Tragedia, Parte 3

**Crónicas De Helga Geraldine Pataki: Historia De Una Vida**

**Por: Bkpets**

**Chapter 21: Mi tragedia, parte 3.**

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

Una noche lluviosa de Julio del año 2012 cerca de las 20:30 de la noche terminaba yo de hacer algo de papeleo de rutina, los cuatro residentes que había en esos días estaban perfectamente vigilados, los empleados de turno ya habían llegado y yo, yo estaba por salir. Tenia ya en ese entonces cerca de 26 años, uhmmm, bueno, en realidad tenia varios meses de a penas haber cumplido los 25; estaba yo a poco mas de un año de terminar la universidad y de momento realmente no tenia mas que hacer salvo continuar con mis estudios y mantener a flote aquella parte de la fundación.

Sucede entonces, que estaba por salir de la oficina cuando desde dentro, logre divisar que afuera estaba parado junto a mi auto un niño que no pasaría los diez años. A través de un vidrio uno puede observar cualquier cosa muy diferente a la realidad y yo veía a través de la ventana de la puerta al pequeño parado junto a mi automóvil. De lejos vi que llevaba su uniforme de explorador y por la hora pensé que quizás algún grupo que iba de excursión estaría pasando por ahí, pero la verdad es que no había nadie, tome mis cosas y de inmediato salí a encontrarme con el niño pero algo realmente impresionante sucedió, justo cuando salí del edificio y el niño me miro, de inmediato este corrió hacia mí gritando un nombre que por supuesto no era el mío y además llorando desaforadamente.

"_**Hola, hey tu pequeño ¿Qué haces ahí? **_–Pregunte yo-_**"**_

"_**¿Hellen? ¡Hellen eres tu, eres tú! Si llegaste, si llegaste, cumpliste tu promesa **_–El niño corrió y se abrazo de mi cintura- _**si cumpliste, si llegaste, si llegaste"**_

"_**No, no, alto, alto pequeño, creo que me esas confundiendo amiguito, yo no me llamo Hellen"**_

"_**Si, si lo eres, no mientas"**_

Mire detenidamente al niño y de pronto note que ese chico usaba anteojos, por desgracia como yo… ¡Gracias Miriam por este valioso obsequio genético y hereditario! En fin, note que él tenia sus lentes en uno de sus bolsillos, supe que se los había quitado para limpiarse un poco el rostro así que hice entonces que se los colocara y así por fin logramos esclarecer identidades.

"_**A ver pequeño, veo que usas gafas, vamos póntelas y mírame bien"**_

Una vez que el niño se puso sus gafas me miro y se quedo totalmente sorprendido de lo que vio.

"_**No lo puedo creer, tu no eres Hellen"**_

"_**Eso es lo que acabo de decirte, yo no me llamo Hellen **_–Dije algo exasperada-_**"**_

"_**Pero… es que eres igualita a ella **_–Dijo el niño-_**"**_

"_**¿A ella? ¿A ella, quien? ¿A esa tal Hellen?"**_

"_**Si, a ella, a ella, entonces… si ella no esta aquí, ella, ella esta… ¡Ven vamos, vamos rápido! **_-El niño de pronto me jaloneaba del vestido muy apresuradamente-_**"**_

"_**Oye, oye, quieto muchacho, en primer lugar necesito saber ¿Qué te pasa? Y además necesito… **_-De pronto note algo peculiar en el niño, sangre sobre su ropa y brazos- _**¡Un momento! Esto, esto es… ¿Qué diablos te paso?"**_

Pregunte en repetidas ocasiones y entre la histeria del niño y sus frases entrecortadas descifre algo sobre un accidente, de inmediato me puse en alerta y llame rápidamente al personal de la oficina, seis personas salieron y cuatro de ellas se quedaron atendiendo al niño y además haciendo la labor de alertar a las autoridades, pues como les dije, entre frases entrecortadas, el niño me había dicho prácticamente santo y seña de lo ocurrido. Con los otros dos empleados que salieron, salimos en mi auto en dirección del supuesto accidente, afortunadamente en el camino vimos a un patrullero de carreteras y este dio parte a la base, el oficial se nos unió y junto a él, conduje unos 16 kilómetros lejos de la agencia, hasta por fin llegar al lugar del trágico accidente.

No tienen idea de todo lo que vi aquella noche y mis acompañantes estaban igual de sorprendidos que yo, vimos el lugar del accidente y no dudamos en bajar y acercarnos al auto destrozado del frente, que por cierto, estaba a no mas de 500 metros de mi casa, en el interior había una mujer, inerte, fría y trágicamente sin vida, el oficial que nos acompaño, los empleados y yo nos acercamos pero creo que de este asunto fui yo la mas afectada; al ver a la joven fallecida en el auto fue como verme en un espejo, ahora si entendía porque aquel niño me había confundido, la muchacha no solo se parecía a mi, mas bien éramos completamente iguales, por lo visto, talla, peso, estatura, color de piel, todo salvo un detalle, yo soy rubia y ella solo tenia el cabello teñido de castaño, era obvio notar que tenia las raíces del cabello rubio también.

Ciertamente la impresión fue muy fuerte y simplemente me desmaye…

Desperté por la tarde del siguiente día, en una cama de hospital y la primera persona en recibirme fue la mismita señora Lloyd.

"_**Uhammm ¿Qué noche? ¿Qué paso? **_–Pregunte algo desconcertada-_**"**_

"_**Buenos días Helga ¿Dormiste bien? **_–Pregunto la señora Lloyd-_**"**_

"_**¿Tía? ¿Tía Brooke? ¿Qué haces aquí?"**_

"_**Ehmmm, nada realmente, solo cuidándote y esperando a que despertaras"**_

"_**¿Qué rayos paso anoche? Solo se que vi… que vi ¡Algo! Y eso fue lo último que recuerdo y ahora despierto aquí ¿Cómo llegaste a hasta aquí tan rápido?"**_

"_**Recibimos una llamada desde tu oficina, uno de los asistentes dio parte a las autoridades y todo hasta ahí va normal pero la llamada que surgió después de que te desmallaste o mas bien cuando te desmallaste, fue la que mas nos puso en alerta a todos, Helga hay algo que debes ver"**_

"_**Se trata de la chica del accidente verdad, ella ¿Murió?"**_

"_**Si Helga, según el forense solo vivió lo suficiente como para indicarle al niño como llegar a tu agencia y luego de eso murió por hemorragias internas a causa de un fuerte trauma que recibió ¡y eso que tenia puesto el cinturón de seguridad! Ambos lo tenían pero el niño quedo casi ileso, de milagro el auto no exploto al instante pues hubo fugas de combustible, fue así como el niño logro salir y así llego contigo"**_

"_**Solo recuerdo que ya iba de salida y lo vi parado junto a mi auto, recuerdo sus palabras, el esperaba encontrar a una tal Hellen"**_

"_**Así es, Hellen McWallace, a la que hasta ahora no sabíamos mas que su nombre, ella iba de camino a casa a una horas de viaje pasando tu ubicación, al parecer, según lo que nos dijo el pequeño Max, aquella joven había ido a recogerlo al lugar en el que acampaba con su tropa, al pasar la noche mientras cruzaban cerca de tu casa, ocurrió el accidente"**_

"_**¿Y el pequeño como esta?"**_

"_**Bien de momento, lo han sedado pues ha estado algo incontrolable, digo, después de lo que paso no lo culpo; bueno pues… ¿Puedes caminar?"**_

"_**Si, creo que si **_–Respondí-_**"**_

"_**Perfecto, hay algo que debes ver pero te advierto que esto puede ser muy impresionante"**_

Y vaya que si fue impresionante, lo que debía ver o mas bien, a quien debía ver era a la joven fallecida, no sabia porque pero algo en todo ese asunto no me daba para nada buena espina, y de hecho mi sospecha no era del todo incorrecta. Cuando llegamos al lugar en donde tenian a la fallecida, yo realmente no podía creer lo que veía.

"_**Bien Helga, aquí es"**_

"_**¡La morgue! Vaya ¿Por qué no me sorprende? **_–Dije con sarcasmo, luego la señora Lloyd hablo con el encargado-_**"**_

"_**Eh, disculpe ¿Queremos ver a la muchacha?"**_

"_**Si, aguarde un momento **_–Dijo el encargado-_**"**_

"_**Helga, te advierto que esto es muy difícil ¿Quieres continuar?"**_

"_**La verdad no **_–Respondí tajantemente- _**pero me tienes bajo mucho misterio y quiero terminar con esto lo mas pronto posible"**_

De pronto mientras hablábamos se escucho desde un altavoz que el encargado nos llamaba indicándonos que miráramos hacia una pantalla en la parte superior de una ventana que separaba el área de observación y el área donde examinaban a los difuntos.

"_**Muy bien señoras, miren hacia la pantalla por favor"**_

Yo, al ver la imagen casi me desmayo de nuevo, afortunadamente logre sobre ponerme y a tal impresión yo mire con detenimiento a la pobre mujer que yacía en ese lugar.

"_**Por dios, pero si es, es igual a mi"**_

"_**Lo mismo dije Helga, cuando la vi ahí ciertamente creí que eras tu, cuando me llamaron diciendo que estabas en un hospital vine lo mas rápido posible en un avión, llegue esta mañana como te dije, Rhonda hubiera venido pero se fue de viaje a Londres con su padre, así que solo vine yo, hay Helga, que susto me has dado querida"**_

"_**¿Asustada tu? **_–Dije con notorio sarcasmo- _** ¡Asustada yo! Por favor tía, mírala nada mas, esa chica es, es igual a mi, esto no me agrada nada, mira ¿Sabes que? Yo ya me voy de aquí no quiero saber nada mas del asunto, igual a mi o no, es algo que no nos importa"**_

Pero la verdad del asunto es si me importaba y mucho ¿Cómo era posible que siendo este un inmenso mundo, existieran en él 2 personas iguales a no ser fueran gemelas o algo así? La verdad es que aquella situación me desconcertaba mucho y bastante en realidad, pero aun así mi mecanismo de auto negación, me empujaba a irme sin saber algo mas del asunto, aunque por el lado de la curiosidad, algo también me decía que debía investigar todo este asunto mas a fondo…

"_**Pero Helga, Helga espera por favor **_–Me detuvo la tía Brooke antes de que saliera de la morgue- _**hay algo mas"**_

"_**Si ¿Qué mas? **_–Pregunte confundida- _**no me vayas a pedir una prueba de ADN porque me niego totalmente, no quiero saber nada"**_

"_**Helga, la verdad yo"**_

"_**Si ¿Qué sucede?"**_

"_**Helga, yo lo siento, pero la prueba ya fue mandada hacer"**_

"_**¿Qué cosa? **_–Grite-_**"**_

En serio, que eso si no me lo esperaba…

"_**Así es Helga, la prueba ya fue hecha y no precisamente fue orden mía, fue de las autoridades, es parte de la investigación para saber el origen de la joven, solo protocolo y nada mas, lo siento Helga, usualmente los resultados de este tipo de pruebas tardan d días pero en este caso y ahí si me puedes culpar, los resultados nos los darán esta tarde"**_

Quise explotar de frustración, realmente estaba yo muy confundida, solo mire a la señora Lloyd y le dije que me marchaba de ahí.

"_**¿Sabes que? Yo me voy de aquí, gracias por venir, me voy a casa"**_

Estábamos en plena ciudad y yo vivía cerca del mar, así que técnicamente estaba muy lejos de mi casa y mi auto realmente no tenia ni idea de donde se había quedado, así que tuve que llegar en un taxi; al llegar a casa, a lo lejos note los residuos del accidente y por supuesto aquel automóvil destrozado ya no estaba. Llegue a mi casa, me duche, después del baño me cambie de ropa y lo siguiente que hice fue salir y caminar un rato con los pies descalzos a orillas del mar, ahí pase las ultimas horas que duro el sol antes de que se lo tragaran las aguas del mar, hasta que por fin a lo lejos escuche por la noche, el rugir del motor de un automóvil que había llegado, era la señora Lloyd quien había llegado en mi auto y traía consigo las respuestas que de algún modo presentía y que por cierto no quería conocer.

"_**Hola Helga ¿Qué tal esta el agua de la playa? **_–Pregunto la tía Brooke-_**"**_

"_**Normal, como siempre, a pesar del sol el agua esta fría ¡Fresca mas que nada!"**_

"_**Helga ¿Sabes a que he venido hasta aquí?"**_

"_**Si, lo se ¿Y ya sabes el resultado?"**_

"_**No querida, aun no lo se, el sobre aun sigue cerrado, las autoridades tienen ya la verdad eso es seguro, esta es solo una copia, pero aun así, aun cuando el jefe de la policía y los médicos del hospital quisieron darme razón yo me negué, y deje muy en claro que nada se sabría y nadie nos diría nada ni a nadie, a menos que tu lo quieras así"**_

"_**Realmente no quisiera enterarme del resultado **_–Respondí con cierta angustia y sin mirarla-_**"**_

"_**Pues esa es solo una decisión tuya, toma **_–Y la tía me dio el sobre con el resultado- _**a veces es mejor dejar muchas cosas en el anonimato, si quieres puedes tirar esto al mar y dejar que las aguas se lo lleven"**_

Al principio dude en tomarle la palabra, pero como les había dicho antes, la curiosidad pudo mas en mi que yo misma.

"_**No, creo que lo revisare, mejor terminemos con esto pronto"**_

Tome el sobre, lo abrí y leí cada palabra y resultados con toda calma y serenidad.

"_**Ja, ja, ja ¡lógico! Sino ¿Por qué razón hay tanto parecido? **_–Dije con cierta burla cuando termine de leer- _** mira el resultado **_–Y le di el sobre y el resultado a la tía Brooke-_**"**_

"_**Aquí dice… parentesco paterno ¡positivo! Parentesco materno ¡positivo! Coincidencia genética de 100% por dios Helga ¡eran gemelas!"**_

"_**Así parece, tenia yo un hermana gemela y nunca lo supe sino hasta hoy"**_

"_**Helga, esto es muy extraño, no, no tiene sentido, cuando te investigamos hace algún tiempo este dato nunca apareció, realmente no encuentro el sentido en todo esto"**_

"_**Por supuesto que no tiene sentido, no lo tiene pero créeme que voy hacer lo posible por encontrar las respuestas"**_

En esa ultima frase me puse de pie, le arrebate de las manos la hoja de los resultados y el sobre a la tía Brooke y corrí hasta mi casa, ahí desde afuera se escucho como movía muebles y tiraba cosas por todos lados pues estaba buscando las ultimas postales de Olga, en especifico la ultima que por cierto me había mando el día de san Valentín de ese año, tal y cual lo hacia el día de la independencia, el día de pascual, el día de san patricio, navidad, noche de brujas, en fin, me enviaba una carta o una postal por cada día festivo que pasaba, claro esta que estas llevaban la dirección de los Lloyd pues Olga tenia idea de que yo aun vivía ahí, pero Rhonda se las ingenio y me hizo el favor de hacer un acuerdo en la oficina postal central de Hillwood, para que todas las cartas provenientes del remitente de los Pataki en nueva york, fueran reenviados a mi dirección en California, claro sin dar aviso al remitente de Olga.

Yo nunca le conteste ni una sola postal, ni carta alguna cuando llegaron a existir, por tal motivo ella no conocía mi dirección oficial; el caso era que estaba buscando la última postal tan solo para verificar que aun viviera en nueva york, una vez que confirme este hecho tome lo primero que vi de ropa en mi armario, salí de la casa, subí al auto y antes de irme le grite a la tía Brooke…

"_**Tía, lo siento pero tengo que irme de viaje unos días, los papeles de la oficina están en el cajón izquierdo del escritorio"**_

Luego de gritarle esto último pise el acelerador y le arroje las llaves de mi casa.

"_**Por favor **_–Le arroje las llaves-_** cuídala mientras vuelvo"**_

Después de eso ultimo pise el acelerador y no pare en varias horas de viaje sino hasta que el auto comenzó a quedarse sin combustible… hice un viaje muy largo de casi una semana, hice cerca de 38 paradas entre comidas, cargas de combustible, descanso y demás, recorrí exactamente 10 estados del país, empezando mi viaje desde California, luego atravesé Nevada, Utah, Colorado, Kansas, Missouri, Kentucky, en Kentucky hice una parada de 3 días pues fui a visitar a Phoebe quien estaba viviendo ahí por razones de trabajo, luego de aquel descanso cruce por completo Virginia del Oeste, luego Pensilvania y por fin llegue a Nueva York, mi punto de destino.

Realmente estaba algo intranquila, necesitaba respuestas y no me detendría por nada, sin pensarlo me dirigí a la dirección que alguna vez prácticamente había jurado nunca mas volver a pisar puesto que sabia que yo no era bienvenida ahí, pero aun así me atreví a ir a la casa de los Pataki. Cuando llegue vi a un niño de casi 12 años jugando baloncesto en el garaje de la casa, aquel niño me reconoció de inmediato y quiso saludarme pero yo no le preste nada de atención en ese momento, sin pedir permiso ni tocar a la puerta ni nada, me metí a la casa de Bob con cierta prepotencia, la primera en verme fue Miriam quien estaba haciendo el aseo en la estancia principal.

"_**¿Dónde esta Bob? **_–Le grite a Miriam cuando entre y ella señalo la sala, la nueva sala de trofeos-_**"**_

"_**Gracias **_–Le respondí y mi madre me miro con cierto horror-_**"**_

Camine a toda marcha hacia la sala donde se encontraban Bob y Olga quien le llevaba una taza de su café especial, Olga se asusto mucho al verme aparecer así tan repentinamente y por ende soltó la taza sacando de su concentración a Bob quien leía el periódico en su sofá y digo leía porque cuando me acerque a él, de un solo tajo le arranque el periódico de las manos y sin mas ni mas le propine tres bofetadas tan fuertes que tengan por seguro que nunca se le van a olvidar.

Créanme cuando les digo que la mano me quedo adolorida varios días, creo que esos golpes los descargue con todas mis fuerzas.

"_**¿Por qué, Bob? ¿Por qué?"**_

"_**¿Helga? Auch, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Y es mas ¿Qué haces aquí?"**_

"_**¡Vengo a que me expliques esto!"**_

Y al instante saque la hoja de la prueba de ADN y como si fuera un golpe cerrado le restregué la hoja en la nariz a mi padre, tanto así que el golpe le hizo perder el equilibrio hasta que cayó al suelo.

"_**¡Helga! ¿Pero que te sucede? **_–Pregunto Olga cuando iba en auxilio de **SU**padre-_**"**_

"_**¿Quieres saber que sucede? ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él?"**_

"_**Papá ¿De que esta hablando Helga?"**_

Luego como si fueran uno solo, ambos, Olga y Bob miraron la hoja que yacía en el suelo ya un tanto arrugada, en ese momento entró Bobby G., a ver que sucedía y al mirar a su abuelo tirado en el suelo, quiso ir en su ayuda pero Miriam logro sujetarlo antes de que se acercara mas, luego de ver lo que decía la hoja, tanto Bob como Olga no podían creer lo que leían, la hoja que le arroje a Bob era el resultado de la prueba de ADN.

"_**Aquí dice… ¡Resultado de parentesco genético! Sujeto A, y sujeto B, coincidencias de 100% tanto en lado paterno como el lado materno **_–Leía Olga- _**¡Papá! Esto… esto es una prueba de ADN, Helga ¿Qué significa todo esto?"**_

"_**Significa, querida hermana, que no soy tu única hermana"**_

"_**Papi **_–Dijo Olga al gran Bob- _**¿Qué quiere decir Helga?"**_

"_**Nada **_–Respondió Bob- _** tu hermana esta chiflada, siempre lo ha estado y ahora mira con lo que sale"**_

"_**Helga, por favor no hagas bromas así, son de mal gusto"**_

Mi hermana se veía notablemente molesta.

"_**Pero si no es ninguna broma **_–Dije yo- _**hace casi 7 días alrededor de las 20:30 de la noche, en una carretera de California murió una chica alta, delgada, tez clara, rubia y de ojos azules, una chica llamada Hellen McWallace ¿Te suena conocido el apellido, Bob? Yo no espero que así sea"**_

"_**No, no lo conozco"**_

"_**¿Qué raro? porque ella y yo tenemos… bueno, teníamos el mismo patrón genético"**_

"_**¿Qué quieres decir con ¡teníamos! **_–Pregunto Olga-_**"**_

"_**Justo lo que acabo de decir, teníamos, porque ella ya murió tonta, toma esta hoja y entérate de la verdad por tu propia cuenta**_ –Y le arroje el acta de defunción de Hellen que me habían enviado por e-mail desde California- _**Hellen McWallace murió en su auto después de un accidente sufrido a no mas de 500 metro de mi casa, y si, por si lo preguntas ¡OLGA! Vivo en California, llámenlo como quieran pero el destino ya los alcanzo a todos ustedes trío de patanes"**_

Miriam soltó un momento a Bobby G. y le quito la hoja a Olga, de inmediato cuando comenzó a leerla a mi madre le fue imposible el no derramar lagrimas a causa de la noticia y de lo que había leído.

"_**¿Dime, Bob? Responde ¿Que tienes que decir acerca de esto? ¿Dime si tienes valor? Dime ¿Qué rayos paso, papá?"**_

"_**¡Lárgate! **_–Dijo casi a susurros-_**"**_

"_**¿Qué? **_–Pregunte yo-_**"**_

"_**Dije que te largues, vete de aquí, fuera de mi casa ¡Fuera de aquí!"**_

Bob se levanto y se acerco a mi muy agresivamente y por lo que se veía estaba muy dispuesto a regresarme las bofetadas que yo le había dado y ciertamente que bueno que no me los regreso, justo en el momento en que estaba por golpearme, Bob se contuvo, bajo el brazo, se puso frente a mi y de cierto modo y ya mas tranquilo, me pidió que me fuera.

"_**Helga, vete de aquí ahora mismo, vete… ¡Ya!"**_

Yo simplemente lo mire de frente y al hacerlo comprendí entonces que jamás obtendría las respuestas que quería, así que simplemente me di la vuelta y me fui.

"_**Hasta nunca Bob **_–Camine y llegue a la puerta principal, pero antes de irme le di mi ultimátum a Bob- _**la próxima vez que vuelvas a verme, será por dos razones, la primera porque será el día en que lo pierdas todo y la segunda, será el día en que estés a punto de morir; acuérdate Bob que nadie en esta vida es tan dispensable, ni nadie es tan necesario para alguien que solo desea vivir, adiós Bob"**_

Le dije esto último a todos en general, salí de la casa y camine hacia mi auto donde Olga me alcanzo antes de poderme ir…

"_**¡Helga, espera! Espera por favor **_–Corrió mi hermana-_**"**_

"_**¿Qué quieres? **_–Le dije antes de subir al auto-_**"**_

"_**Helga, yo puedo… mas bien, yo creo que puedo explicártelo todo"**_

"_**¿Cómo que todo? Y ¿Explicarme, que?"**_

"_**Todo Helga, ahora después de esto ni y o misma se que mas podría hacer"**_

Al principio quise tomarle la palabra a Olga pero preferí no hacerlo, realmente ya era suficiente y ese asunto había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, solo hice una breve sonrisa sarcástica, meti la mano en mi bolso, saque un fajo de cartas y postales y simplemente se los arroje directamente a la cara.

"_**Exacto, ni tu misma sabes que podrías hacer **_–Fue cuando le arroje las postales y las cartas- _**hasta nunca hermana"**_

Olga se quedo petrificada, creo que nunca se espero una reacción así de mi parte, lo siguiente que hice fue subir a mi auto y me marche de ahí lo mas pronto posible, recuerdo que desde el espejo retrovisor vi como Bobby G., simplemente alzo la mano en señal de despedida y al chico no lo volví a ver en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Se que quizás mi reacción y mi forma de manejar aquel delicado asunto no fue precisamente la mas correcta sin embargo, creo que con esa inesperada visita culmino por fin la fase destructiva de mi vida.

Ciertamente estaba muy molesta, sin embargo a diferencia de cualquier otra ocasión, la ira reprimida de mi parte se había esfumado por completo, no les voy a negar que me habían dolido tantos engaños, sin embargo, a final de cuentas creo que hacia yo un esfuerzo inútil al enojarme. Como les dije, de algún modo me dolió, pero logre sobrellevar este asunto creo yo, de la mejor forma que se me pudo ocurrir, viajando. Al principio cuando estaba de regreso quise tomar la misma rota que había usado para llegar, pero justo cuando estaba por salir de Manhattan vi un cuadro espectacular enorme de una obra que estaba siendo presentada en Broadway, así que para olvidarme de todo ese mal rato decidí ir a ver a un par de viejos amigos, Lila y Stinky, ambos por asares del destino habían llegado juntos al mundo del espectáculo, de Lila era obvio, en alguna ocasión había escuchado que tuvo un golpe de suerte y por ende comenzó a estudiar actuación pero de Stinky, vaya que él si me sorprendió mucho, después de cómo lo habían tratado los sujetos que producían el comercial de la soda Yahoo, pensé que él no volvería a ese mundo, en fin, él habrá tenido sus razones.

Esa ocasión fue muy amena y la obra fue de un término medio, desafortunadamente no puedo contarles mucho sobre Stinky y Lila, ya que aunque traté y traté, nunca pude ir a verlos, lástima. Saben, ahora que lo recuerdo, a quien de algún modo esperaba ver quizás en Broadway era a Eugene, pero me acorde que él ya estaba en el mundo de la farándula, él si tenia talento, poco, pero lo tenia y en aquella ocasión él se encontraba en algún espectáculo nocturno de las vegas, supe por ahí que un día en un juego de dados con tan solo 15 dólares el se hizo millonario, pero 5 minutos después, el muy bobo lo perdió todo excepto 3 dólares y un paquete de goma de mascar rellenas de jalea de fresa, lástima, con ese hecho se comprobó que él siempre seria el chico con mas mala suerte en el mundo.

Salí aquella noche de la función en Broadway y pensaba dirigirme hacia Kentucky puesto que había quedado de visitar a Phoebe a mi regreso pero mejor tome otra ruta, sinceramente tenia que desahogarme con alguien y muy a pesar de todo y de todos los problemas que pudiera ocasionar, quería ver a alguien que a mi forma de ver, me entendiera, así que, justo cuando cruzaba Pensilvania, en vez de seguir de frente hacia el sur, tome una desviación hacia el noroeste y por sobre toda la frontera norte del país, me dirigí hacia Hillwood, fui en busca de Arnold.

La ruta que tome en aquella ocasión al parecer fue mas corta pues solo tarde 4 días en llegar a Washington en vez de una semana; atravesé Nueva York, Pensilvania, Ohio, indiana, Illinois, Wisconsin, sobre estos últimos tres estados, los recorrí muy a la orilla del lago Michigan puesto que siempre quise visitarlo, luego también recorrí Minnesota, Dakota del Norte, Montana Idaho y por fin llegue a Washington.

Como les había contado, era todavía el mes de julio, las lluvias todavía se llegaban a presentar, realmente había hecho un largo viaje, estaba ya muy cansada y hambrienta, por eso, antes de llegar a mi destino decidí aquella vez ir a buscar un lugar adecuado donde comer algo, y como no llevaba la llave de la antigua casa Pataki, realmente no tenia como entrar y por su puesto no quise entrar por la fuerza a mi propia casa; pensé en pedir asilo con mi técnicamente suegra, la mamá de Louie, pero era obvio que no lo haría, pensé en llegar a la residencia Lloyd pero por algún motivo no quise llegar ahí, es decir mi objetivo era llegar a la casa de huéspedes Sunset Arms y de hecho llegué pero algo en el subconsciente me impedía bajar de momento e ir a buscar a Arnold, se también que podría haber buscado refugio con alguna de mis viejas amigas del otro pueblo o inclusive con mi prima pero eso también era obvio que no iba a pasar. Así me la pase aquella ocasión que llegue a Hillwood, dando vuelta tras vuelta hasta que por fin, cansada de dar y dar vueltas y por su puesto con mucha hambre, me detuve en un pequeño bar que encontré en el centro de Hillwood y digo que fue un bar porque ya era cerca de la media noche cuando llegue y obviamente los restaurantes ya estaba cerrados; se que fue muy arriesgado entrar sola a ese lugar pero la verdad, eso no me importo.

Pedí algo de comer y afortunadamente el lugar si tenía servicio de comida pero venia incluido solo si se consumía cierto tipo de bebidas alcohólicas, de mi parte me dije ¡Bueno, solo serán un par de cervezas, digo ¿Que tanto es tantito? Si como no, en ese caso debería de haber dicho ¿Que tanto es tantote? Realmente esa noche bebí demasiado y no solo cerveza, sino también ¿Cómo explicarían la botella verde de crema irlandesa que esta guardada en una vitrina de mi casa, cielos en verdad que si se me cruzaron las copas y todo a causa de una breve celebración a la que fui invitada por un sujeto que festejaba su triunfo al apostar en una pelea del campeonato de Slam JAM, el había notado que yo también miraba el programa y por su puesto noto también que ambos apoyábamos al mismo peleador; en fin, no muy alto, robusto, de edad muy avanzada y con un atuendo vaquero, el anciano texano por lo visto había ganado una fuerte suma de dinero, por ese motivo invito todas las bebidas durante al menos 2 horas, que fue el tiempo que estuvimos celebrando; lo siguiente que recuerdo es que dos muchachas acompañantes al parecer de aquel vaquero y cercanas a mi edad o un poco mas jóvenes, me ayudaron a llegar al pórtico de la casa de huéspedes, yo seguía bebiendo y balo la lluvia me dejaron sentada en el pórtico medio inconsciente, claro que no estaba tan mal, bueno, al menos no del todo, mareada y con varios tragos cruzados, si, totalmente y por supuesto, completamente empapada por la lluvia, recuerdo que a duras penas logre mantenerme de pie esa lluviosa madrugada, pero me contuve lo suficiente como para esperar a que alguien abriera la puerta de la casa de huéspedes, después de haber tocado y después de eso, el resto lo se porque me lo contaron, es decir, después de que toque la puerta aquella ocasión no recuerdo absolutamente nada, es mas, ni sabia siquiera en donde había dejado mi auto, bueno, no lo supe sino hasta la tarde de ese mismo día.

"_**Hey ya es muy tarde para dar servicio ¿Quién es?"**_

"_**¡Feliz Navidad primor! hay una sorpresa aquí afuera esperándote **_–Según me dijeron, dije esto en un tono muy… interesante-_**"**_

Bueno, esto ultimo fueron las primeras frases que según me contaron, dije yo, pero esperen esto se pone aun mejor…

"_**No es hora de atención, son casi las cuatro de la mañana **_–Dijo Arnold desde el interior-_**"**_

"_**Oh, vamos cabeza de balón, se que estas ahí, vamos abre ya"**_

En ese mismo instante Arnold reconoció quien era yo y no dudo ni un segundo en abrir.

"_**¿Helga? Pero, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¡Un momento! ¿Estuviste bebiendo?"**_

Luego de que me identifico prácticamente me metió a empujones a la casa de huéspedes.

"_**Helga por dios, esta cayendo un diluvio, tendrás suerte de no enfermarte, vamos hay que hacerte entrar en calor"**_

"_**Es exactamente lo que quiero primor, entrar en calor, que tal si tu y… HIPPP… YOPPP… ¿Qué… di… dices?"**_

Luego de eso último Arnold me conto que caí totalmente rendida a sus brazos y precisamente en ese momento quede inconsciente. Según lo que me conto, tuvo que despertar a Susy Kokoshka para ayudarlo con un par de cosas, principalmente hablando, un cambio de ropa pues estaba completamente empapada de pies a cabeza, la señora Susy, me mudo de ropas y me puso una pijama suya, es decir una pijama de Arnold y después de eso desperté alrededor de las 14:00 o las 15:00 horas de la tarde de ese mismo día, desperté con una tremenda jaqueca que la verdad hasta recordarlo me provoca mas dolor de cabeza, era obvio que no era mi primera borrachera, pero si al menos creo que fue la primera totalmente irresponsable, afortunadamente no me paso nada, salvo la terrible resaca y por supuesto mi recuerdo, una terrible gripe a causa de la lluvia.

Como les dije, amanecí aquel día en una de las habitaciones de la casa de huéspedes y por supuesto lo primero que note es que no llevaba nada puesto salvo la pijama, eso al principio me asusto pues pensé lo peor, luego reconocí el lugar y no te que estaba en la casa de Arnold, así que pronto me quede aliviada del susto.

Me puse de pie, busque mis pertenencias y créanlo, no encontré absolutamente nada de ropa salvo mi bolso que se encontraba sobre una mesa de noche, por tal motivo me decidí a bajar y cuando lo hice ahí estaba él, Arnold estaba en la cocina arreglando una tubería del fregadero, como siempre; sobre la mesa note que habían algunas tazas de café y, algunos otros recipientes con paños de tela húmedos… de inmediato note que algo no cuadraba, así que entre a la cocina y ahí me anuncie con toda cortesía.

"_**Buenos días cabeza de balón"**_

"_**Ah, hola Helga ¿Qué tienen de buenos? **_–Dijo con un tono algo molesto-_**"**_

De inmediato note mucha hostilidad pero tenia que ser prudente.

"_**Bueno, ahora que lo dices creo que no hay mucho de bueno"**_

"_**Helga ¿Qué te sucedió?"**_

"_**Ah si, gracias… yo estoy bien ¡Que bueno es saber de ti! **_–Dije con mi habitual sarcasmo-_**"**_

"_**Ok., ok., entiendo tu sarcasmo ¿Cómo estas Helga, ya te sientes mejor?"**_

"_**Si gracias Arnoldo, ya me siento mejor"**_

"_**Que bueno **_–Dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo- _** ahora siéntate, creo que debemos charlar un poco"**_

"_**Si claro, creo que te debo una explicación"**_

Charle con Arnold algún rato, de momento no le había comentado el por que de mi viaje, solo le había contado todo lo que recordaba hasta antes de despertar en Sunset Arms. Arnold agradeció que hubiera llegado con bien, sin embargo me reprocho el que tomara dicha actitud de irresponsabilidad.

"_**Cielos Helga, esto que me cuentas fue muy irresponsable de tu parte, afortunadamente estas bien"**_

"_**Por eso estoy agradecida contigo cabeza de balón"**_

"_**No me lo agradezcas del todo a mi, a quién debes agradecer mayormente es a Susy Kokoshka pues ella fue quien te cuido gran parte del tiempo, llegaste totalmente mojada por la lluvia y ciertamente te ganaste un fuerte resfriado, tuviste fiebre toda la noche"**_

"_**Eso explica estos paños húmedos que veo aquí abajo"**_

"_**Bueno, bueno, eso ya paso, dime ¿Tienes hambre?"**_

"_**Si claro, esta resaca me abrió el apetito al parecer"**_

"_**Sin duda que así es Helga… ah, por cierto, tu ropa debe estar lista, la deje abajo en la secadora déjame ir por ella…"**_

Arnold me dejo un momento en la cocina y yo me dedique simplemente a observar, la casa de huéspedes se veía distinta, nuevo tapiz, nuevos muebles, en fin, una serie de cosas distintas pues la casa de algún modo se veía con mas vida, mas moderna, con mas luz interior y por supuesto era obvio notar que habían menos inquilinos pues la casa se escuchaba demasiado silenciosa. De un momento a otro Arnold volvió y me dijo que había dejado mi ropa en la alcoba donde estaba, que fuera a ducharme y a cambiarme, mientras él preparaba el almuerzo, yo acepté un tanto resignada pues era obvio notar que Arnold estaba con una actitud un tanto seria, mas de lo usual y eso me hacia sentir totalmente como una intrusa en su vida. Fui de nueva cuenta a la alcoba y ahí encontré mi ropa y también algunas toallas, hice en conclusión lo que tenia que hacer, me duche rápido y me cambie; ese día a penas había empezado, literalmente claro, y ya era todo un desastre…

Cuando baje de nuevo, Arnold ya tenia todo preparado para un almuerzo de dos personas, el seguía muy serio eso que ni que, sin embargo, muy a pesar de todo, cuando me vio entrar al comedor, me recibió con una actitud totalmente diferente y por supuesto también con una grata sonrisa, de aquellas sonrisas que siempre me gustaron.

"_**Listo cabeza de balón, ya termine de arreglarme, justo como lo pediste"**_

"_**Que bueno Helga, vamos, siéntate y así me platicas mas sobre lo que te paso"**_

Que obvio, lógicamente Arnold es de los que por lo general nunca aceptan un no por respuesta y era obvio que él quería saber lo que me paso.

"_**Bueno cabeza de balón, es decir, Arnold, la verdad es que no se que me paso, solo se que llegue muy noche ayer y antes de venir hasta aquí, me fui a comer algo, en eso di con un bar y mientras veía el campeonato de Slam JAM creo que… me excedí con las bebidas, luego llegue hasta el pórtico de tu casa y después de eso no recuerdo nada, sino hasta el momento en que desperté allá arriba en la alcoba"**_

"_**Cielos Helga, eso que hiciste fue muy arriesgado, beber tanto y sola, eso es muy peligroso, a propósito ¿De donde vienes?"**_

"_**Bueno yo, he, vengo de lejos, de hecho vengo en este momento desde Nueva York, conduje hasta aquí sabes, pero antes, en origen vengo desde California"**_

"_**¡California dices! **_–Exclamo Arnold muy sorprendido-_**"**_

"_**Si, desde california, sabes decidí tomarme unas vacaciones y desde entonces he estado recorriendo el país"**_

"_**Vaya Helga, eso es impresionante pero noto por tu mirada que hay algo mas a fondo, vamos ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?"**_

"_**Sabía que dirías algo así, y sí, realmente tienes razón Arnold, sí he estado viajando pero no es precisamente por mis vacaciones"**_

Que podía hacer yo, hacerme la ruda e intolerante que era, no, la verdad no podía hacerle eso a Arnold, y menos después de las atenciones que tuvo conmigo. Ciertamente ustedes se preguntaran del porque accedí tan rápido a contarle la verdad a Arnold y la verdad es que, bien o mal, yo sentía la necesidad de hablar con alguien, es decir, quería desahogarme con alguien en quien yo de algún modo confiara mucho mas aún de lo que podría confiar por ejemplo con Phoebe y ese alguien era Arnold. Estoy plenamente consciente de que quizás en ese momento yo podría estar siendo una intrusa en su vida, en años ni el ni yo nos habíamos comunicado, la ultima vez que lo vi fue una ocasión en la que fue de vacaciones a California con algunos amigos y hasta eso lo encontré por casualidad, pues había entrado él a un restaurante cerca de una playa donde yo trabajaba, en ese entonces yo todavía no trabajaba en el restaurante elegante, así pues, me toco servirle a él y a sus acompañantes Gerald, Sid, Harold y Stinky, en ese entonces todos teníamos en promedio 22 años y yo obviamente llevaba viviendo en California cerca de 2 años, el resto de esa tragicomedia es historia, fuera de aquella ocasión no nos habíamos vuelto a ver, sino casi 4 años después, que es básicamente la fecha de aquella fatal borrachera.

"_**Bueno Helga tu bien sabes que soy todo oídos y pues… hoy no tengo nada que hacer **_–Y era obvio que no tuviera mucho que hacer, era sábado-_**"**_

"_**Si, eso es seguro, por lo que veo el día de hoy estas aquí solo verdad **_–Pregunté yo-_**"**_

"_**Se podría decir que si, la mayoría de los inquilinos no están, salvo el señor Hyunn, pero ya sabes como es él, él nunca hace ruido, pero vamos, cuéntame mientras almorzamos"**_

Le conté a Arnold gran parte de mi travesía por el país, hasta el momento en que vi a Phoebe y luego como llegue a Nueva york y por supuesto le conté lo sucedido con mi familia, Arnold realmente se veía muy sorprendido y mas cuando comencé a contarle sobre los detalles mas personales que eran la raíz de mi presencia en Hillwood. El tiempo de algún modo se fue volando, le ayude a Arnold a hacer el aseo de la cocina y aún no terminábamos de conversar, de hecho creo que no hubiéramos terminado de hablar nunca sino es porque entre charla y charla caí en la cuenta de que toda esa tarde nos la pasamos de aquí por allá en la ciudad, llego un momento en el que me di cuenta de que ya era un poco tarde y él y yo nos encontrábamos por fin el parque…

"_**Y así es cabeza de balón, hasta este momento, esa es la historia de mi vida"**_

"_**Cielos Helga esto es muy impresionante, ¡Una hermana gemela! No puedo creerlo"**_

"_**Pues créelo cabeza de balón, porque es cierto, pero lo interesante de este asunto es que no estoy triste, quizás decepcionada y algo confundida debido a las nulas respuestas de mi padre, pero no me siento triste por la occisa digo, por aquella joven, disculpa Arnold si me expreso un poco despectiva en contra de aquella mujer que resulto ser una hermana mía, pero yo realmente nunca la conocí, ni ella a mi, y estoy segura que ni ella sabia de mi existencia, la verdad Arnold, esto sucedió tan rápido que vaya que al destino le gusta jugarme bromas muy pesadas, creo que este es precio que tengo que pagar a causa de todos mis crímenes del pasado"**_

"_**Pero aún así ¿No estas molesta con tu familia? Digo, yo muy probablemente lo estaría, pero que te puede decir un huérfano que termino siendo criado por un par de ancianos"**_

"_**Pues tuviste suerte Arnold, al menos tu si recibiste lo que necesitaste siempre, una familia, en cambio yo, yo que siempre la tuve ¿Qué fue lo que recibí? El abandono y ahora esto **_–Respondí con cierto reclamo mientras señalaba el acta de defunción de Hellen- _**la verdad si me ha sorprendido mucho pero como te lo dije antes, no estoy triste, realmente creo que no siento nada"**_

"_**No creo poder entender al 100% lo que sientes, porque yo si creo que sientes y sientes mucho, pero creo que solo puedo decirte que yo estoy contigo y sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea"**_

En ese momento estábamos en el puente del lago y ya era algo de noche…

"_**Sabes Helga, me da mucho gusto que estés aquí conmigo"**_

"_**A mi también me da gusto verte, sabes, por lo que se ve, será una bonita noche"**_

"_**Ya lo creo Helga, ya lo creo… ven, vámonos a casa, ya es tarde"**_

La noche nos había caído ya y ambos regresábamos a pie a la casa de huéspedes recorriendo esas viejas calles de Hillwood, para ese entonces ya había localizado mi auto, se había quedado en el estacionamiento del bar donde había ido y las llaves me las había decomisado el barman del establecimiento. Volvimos esa noche a la casa de huéspedes, no era muy tarde sin embargo aun tenia los estragos encima de la gripe que me había ganado, le había pedido permiso a Arnold de pasar esa noche en la casa de huéspedes pues con el medicamento que había tomado para la gripe, era obvio que de momento no podía manejar y menos siendo ya de noche, así que se podría decir que me quede de huésped ese fin de semana.

"_**Bueno cabeza de balón, gracias por dejarme pasar aquí la noche"**_

"_**Descuida Helga, eres bienvenida, estas en tu casa también"**_

Era muy lindo ver como la edad nos había cambiado a los dos, nos había hecho madurar en muchos contextos.

"_**Muchas gracias Arnold"**_

"_**Buenas noches Helga **_–Y de pronto a él se le ocurrió una curiosa pregunta- _**¡Helga! ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?"**_

"_**Si claro **_–Ambos estábamos en los pasillos de las habitaciones- _**pregunta lo que quieras"**_

"_**Bueno Helga, es algo respecto a ese anillo que tienes en la mano"**_

Después de todo lo ocurrido, se me había olvidado el anillo que tenia en mi mano izquierda, incluso al parecer no lo había notado durante la ducha, por ende su pregunta me tomo muy por sorpresa.

"_**Ah, este anillo, pues la verdad es que yo…"**_

"_**¿Eres casada, verdad? **_–Pregunto Arnold con un extraño aire de nostalgia y tristeza- _**no te preocupes, lo entiendo"**_

"_**Oh, no, no Arnold, te equivocas, aun no soy casada, este anillo es solo, solo… **_–Estaba de decirle lo que significaba el anillo- _**Ya sé, haré un trato contigo cabeza de balón y si lo aceptas responderé todo lo que quieras"**_

Arnold solo me sonrió y acepto con una leve sonrisa.

"_**Esta bien Helga ¿Cuál es el trato?"**_

"_**Eso mi estimado amigo con cabeza de balón, es un secreto, al menos durante esta noche, ahora hay que ir a descansar y mañana te diré de que se trata esto"**_

"_**Bueno **_–respondió Arnold muy animado- _**como tu digas Helga, como tu digas"**_

Me despedí de Arnold con una sincera sonrisa y luego por fin, me fui a dormir. A la mañana siguiente me levante según yo algo temprano, pero Arnold ya me había ganado, se había levantado antes y ya hasta había preparado el desayuno para los dos.

"_**Buenos días cabeza de balón, veo que hoy madrugaste"**_

"_**Así es querida Helga, sabes, realmente no dormí por pensar toda la noche en ti, es decir en tu… ¡Trato!"**_

Huy, esa respuesta si que me derrumbo de momento.

"_**Vaya cabeza de balón, veo que el no vernos todos estos años te ha hecho cambiar, ahora eres mas… ¡Atento! **_–Dije en un tono muy… peculiar- ¿_**No es así?"**_

"_**Bueno Helga, la verdad es yo soy un hombre muy ¡Peculiar!"**_

Dijo Arnold esto ultimo y en seguida se acerco a mi rompiendo por completo la distancia prudente que había entre nosotros, yo de inmediato preferí mejor cortar de tajo este asunto…

"_**Ok., ok., cabeza de balón, dejemos este asunto de lado un momento y… ehmmm ¿Que te parece si mejor desayunamos? **_–Estaba muy nerviosa y casi comenzaba a sudar- _**hay tanto que hacer el día de hoy, sabes"**_

"_**Bueno, si tu insistes, a propósito Helga, ya me dirás de que trata tu… ¡Trato!"**_

"_**Oh si, casi lo olvido cabeza de balón, ahora, después de haberlo pensado toda la noche, te diré mi trato, pero antes respóndeme algo tu también ¿Tienes pareja?"**_

"_**¿Pareja? **_–Respondió Arnold con cierta intriga-_**"**_

"_**Si, si, pareja, novia, amante, esposa, querida, compañera, amiga con derechos, peor es nada, que se yo, dime ¿La tienes o no?"**_

"_**Ehmmm… no, la verdad no, después de aquella chica que medio conociste hace años en la universidad, no ha habido nadie mas, de hecho, por el incidente con Rhonda ella termino conmigo 3 días después"**_

"_**Y no la buscaste como te lo dije"**_

"_**Si lo hice, pero todos mis esfuerzos fueron inútiles"**_

"_**Eso si que es una lástima Arnold"**_

"_**Así es, por cierto ¿A que viene esta pregunta?"**_

En ese momento deje de lado la cuchara que tenia en la mano, bebí un poco de jugo y luego mire a Arnold fijamente a los ojos y dije…

"_**Arnold, quiero que seas mi novio solo por un día ¿Harías eso por mi?"**_

"_**¿Tu novio por un día? Pero… ¿Por qué? Es decir, si claro, pero ¿Por qué?"**_

"_**La verdad Arnold, es que desde niña siempre me quede con ese sueño encerrado en mi cabeza y mi corazón, se que el tiempo nos ha cambiado y créeme cuando te digo que me gustaría aunque fuese solo por un día, poder cumplir ese sueño"**_

Arnold solo me sonrió y me tomo de las manos.

"_**De acuerdo Helga, estoy de acuerdo, yo seré lo que tu quieras que sea el día de hoy"**_

"_**Gracias, por cierto cabeza de balón, no creas que habrán besos y nada de arrumacos, así que ni te emociones"**_

"_**Claro que no Helga, lo que tu pidas"**_

Nuevamente Arnold me sonrió, terminamos de almorzar, él fue a darse una ducha y mientras, lo que yo hice fue quitarme aquel caprichoso anillo y lo metí dentro de un sobre rosa que guardaba celosamente en mi bolso. Por la tarde Arnold y yo salimos y si bien sabíamos que era un trato ambos jugamos muy bien nuestro papel de pareja; en verdad me encontraba yo tan feliz que, muchas de las preocupaciones que tenia se esfumaron un largo rato. Llego un momento en el que nos sentamos en una cafetería a comer unas rosquillas y beber algo de café, fuimos a un lugar en el centro, uhmmm según llamaba rosquillas Dolly o algo así, y ahí fue donde me digne a cumplir mi parte del trato.

"_**Este café esta delicioso, y las rosquillas son geniales **_–Dijo Arnold-_**"**_

"_**Sobre todo las rosquillas **_–Dije yo- _**¡Arnold! creo que es momento de cumplir con mi parte del trato"**_

"_**Sobre eso Helga, descuida, no es necesario que me lo cuentes, no hay problema"**_

"_**Lo se Arnold, pero aun así lo hare, es lo justo; el anillo pues… es de compromiso, no soy casada y como sabrás aun salgo con el chico L"**_

El chico _"_L" ¡rayos! ¿De donde demonios habré sacado tan estúpida expresión?

"_**De… ¿Compromiso? Vaya, eso si que es una verdadera noticia, felicidades… Helga"**_

Arnold me contesto de forma muy decepcionada, pero como les dije, por lo general siempre soy fiel a mis compromisos y en ese momento yo tenia un compromiso con otro muchacho.

"_**¿Y desde cuando ocurrió Helga? Es decir ¿Cómo es que estas comprometida?"**_

"_**La verdad Arnold, todo sucedió un día que fuimos invitados a la boda de un familiar suyo, él y yo ya éramos conocidos como pareja y pues, durante la ceremonia, hicimos nuestros votos y ambos decidimos que sí, simbólicamente se podría decir que estoy casada con él pero no, en realidad lo que cuenta es lo que llevamos aquí en el corazón **_–Y señale hacia mi pecho- _**luego de aquel pacto que hicimos sólo entre nosotros, tres días después él me pidió matrimonio de manera mas formal, así es como me entrego aquel anillo y desde entonces, llevo ya cerca de 8 meses de compromiso…"**_

Arnold se mostro evidentemente decepcionado, sin embargo, me siguió apoyando hasta el final, no se imaginan cuanto me hubiera gustado que se hubiera negado de mi compromiso en algún momento de nuestra charla, ni modo.

"_**Ya comprendo Helga, pero dime ¿Eres feliz? Digo ¿Estas a gusto con él?"**_

"_**Así es cabeza de balón, a él lo he aprendido a querer, pero recuerda que nunca lo querré tanto como quiero a cierta persona que conozco"**_

Esta última frase fue demasiado obvia, en verdad que lo fue y sobre todo, precisamente eso era lo que quería que Arnold percibiera.

"_**Yo solo espero que seas muy feliz Helga"**_

"_**Gracias Arnold"**_

Paso la tarde, Arnold y yo continuamos con nuestro día de noviazgo.

"_**Mi querida Helga… ¡Sabes! Me agrada que estés aquí, yo sé, y estoy por completamente seguro de que nada de lo que paso podrá ser cambiado, ambos tenemos ya nuestras rutas trazadas ¿No lo crees?"**_

"_**Eso mismo digo yo, se muy bien que quizás ya nada podrá cambiar y quiero que sepas también que ya no estoy molesta contigo, desde hace mucho que ya no lo estoy; al contrario mi querido Arnoldo, te lo agradezco, aunque esto no deja de enviarme cierto desaire de desilusión"**_

"_**¿Y eso por que? **_–Pregunto Arnold-_**"**_

"_**Lo que sucede es que… siempre imagine una vida al lado tuyo, pero no se pudo"**_

"_**¿Pero por que dices eso? A poco ya se te olvidaron todos aquellos momentos buenos y malos que estuviste conmigo"**_

"_**Claro que no los he olvidado, pero no me refería a eso, yo me refería a vivir juntos, casarnos, tener hijos, todas esas cursilerías y si era posible, morir con amor al lado tuyo, lástima que ya no será posible"**_

"_**Tienes razón, pero… sería posible, si tu así lo quisieras, digo, al final es tu decisión, solo tuya"**_

"_**¿Qué quieres decir?"**_

"_**Nada en realidad **_–Dijo Arnold con resignación- _**al menos hay algo que a pesar de todo aun podemos hacer, bueno, seguir haciendo ¿Te gustaría jugar un juego?"**_

"_**¿Un juego?"**_

"_**Si un juego, vamos dame tu mano Helga, y al igual que tu me dijiste esta mañana, yo te lo dijo en este momento, aunque sea solo por hoy, juega conmigo, juguemos a los novios ¿te atreves?"**_

"_**A los novios ehhh… ¡Sabes Arnold! Estaré encantada de jugar contigo, aunque sea solo por hoy…"**_

Arnold me regreso el trato y también me propuso jugar a lo mismo que yo le había propuesto. Concluyo el día como tal y… **pasamos una bonita velada juntos, muy juntos**, al fin, aunque fue un solo día, aquella ocasión, mi sueño, bueno, uno de tantos se volvió realidad.

Al lunes siguiente cerca del medio día me despedí de Arnold y emprendí mi rumbo de regreso a casa, desde Hillwood hasta California; el viaje me llevo ahora cerca de dos días y eso que no hice tantas paradas como las del día en que salí. Cuando por fin llegue a casa, justo a mi casa, estaban esperándome toda la familia, Rhonda, sus padres y el tonto de Louie, era obvio, pues horas antes de salir de Oregón, había llamado a la oficina avisando que yo llegaría pronto en algunas cuantas horas. No se que piensen ahora ustedes como lectores, pero que mas le podía decir yo a la familia, solamente el hecho de que me disculpaba por lo que había hecho, es decir, por mi viaje repentino.

Cuando al fin llegue con ellos, me presente, agradecí su compañía y el resto fue historia, puesto que, aunque no me lo crean, del asunto de mi viaje y la difunta, no volvió a hablarse en mucho tiempo, salvo quizás con Phoebe quien ella, después de varios días evidentemente se fue enterando de los detalles que solo ella conoció puesto que yo misma se los platique. Casi un mes después de mi viaje, una ocasión estábamos Phoebe y yo cenando en mi casa cuando algo muy inesperado sucedió…

"_**Y bien Phoebe ¿Qué te parece mi cena?"**_

"_**Vaya Helga, eres muy buena cocinando"**_

"_**Gracias, esto lo aprendí cuando trabajaba en le restaurant de mariscos"**_

"_**Aun así, esta riquísimo, sabes Helga me agrada mucho ver que ya te has mejorado bastante"**_

"_**¿A que te refieres?"**_

"_**Me refiero a todo lo que me has contado, digo, aquel incidente con tu padre en Nueva York, cielos eso es muy raro y demasiado difícil de entender y mas con aquella chica que resulto ser tu hermana… a propósito ¿Qué paso cono todo ese asunto?"**_

"_**La verdad Phoebe, fue un asunto que fue muy delicado en verdad, a esa chica…"**_

"_**Dirás, tu hermana **_–Reafirmo Phoebe-_**"**_

"_**Mas bien yo diría ¡Otra chica! Pheebs, puesto que no la conocía, no supe quien era y estoy segura que ni ella sabia que yo existía, digo, vamos Phoebe ¿Que afecto podría darle yo a la occisa cuando ni siquiera sabia que existía? No te voy a negar Pheebs, que si me dolió enterarme de esta gran mentira de parte de Bob, pero así es la realidad, la realidad es yo no se nada de nada, como te dije yo nunca la conocí"**_

"_**Pues creo que tienes razón Helga, mucha razón ¿Y que hay del niño, del pequeño Max?"**_

"_**Ah, el pequeño Max, el fue un caso interesante ¡Es un caso interesante!"**_

"_**Realmente me sorprende mucho tu valor Helga, quedarte con el niño, realmente eso si que es una tremenda responsabilidad"**_

"_**Ya lo creo Phoebe, ya lo creo"**_

Y si, fue tanto una decisión difícil e importante como una increíble responsabilidad, batalle un par de días en lograr el consentimiento de las autoridades pero gracias al apoyo y las influencias de la señora Lloyd, logre quedarme con el chico, al principio no había tenido yo la suficiente intensión pero después de un par de días de intentar levantarle el animo creo que me encariñe con él, saben, quizás no lo quería reconocer yo tan abiertamente, pero la realidad de esto era que el recuerdo de Hellen en el niño seguía muy latente y de un momento a otro note que él tenia mucho apego conmigo, no comía sino estaba yo, no dormía sino iba a verlo, no hablaba sino estaba yo presente, en fin, muchos en la fundación creíamos que lo mejor era separarlo de mi presencia y mandarlo lejos, pero algo en mi consciencia me traiciono y decidí por fin darle un lugar en mi vida. Quizás seria un remordimiento fraternal o el sentimiento de dolor a causa del problema con Bob, no lo se, pero el caso aquí es que de alguna forma me sentí comprometida con mi difunta hermana y de algún modo así quise continuar lo que ella hacia con Max.

Resulta que Max era huérfano, un día sus padres salieron de viaje y jamás se volvió a saber de ellos. Hellen, según el expediente que localizo la fundación, había sido huérfana también y estuvo rodando de lugar en lugar toda su vida, quizás algo peor que yo, pero a diferencia de mi, según Max, ella tenia un carácter mas dócil y gentil. En aquella época, Hellen era la niñera de Max desde hacia un par de años según lo que se, ella había conocido al niño desde que él tenia 6 años y desde entonces, ella se había dedicado enteramente a él. Muy probablemente en memoria de su orfandad, después de que desaparecieron los padres de Max, ella decidió quedarse con él, lástima que todo termino con un choque, yo nunca he creído del todo en el destino, pero con ese accidente, yo creo que el destino lo cambio todo. Dicen por ahí que todos ya tenemos un ruta trazada, lástima que la ruta de aquella chica fue muy corta, por ese y muchos otros motivos decidí quedarme con Max.

Aquella noche de la cena con Phoebe, como se los dije antes, algo muy peculiar paso y fue un evento que provoco muchos cambios no solo en mi vida, sino también provoco cambios en la vida de muchos quienes me rodeaban…

"_**Bueno Helga, sean cuales sean tus decisiones, sabes que te apoyo, aunque aun no me cuadra del todo tu compromiso con Louie, pues que te puedo decir, solo que espero que seas muy feliz"**_

"_**Muchas gracias Pheebs, oye ¿Quieres un poco de postre? Compre una tarta, rellena de Mermelada de Frambuesa"**_

"_**Si claro, gracias Helga"**_

Pero justo cuando me puse de pie todo, absolutamente todo me dio vueltas, me sentí mareada y el piso por completo se me movió, por supuesto fue que Phoebe noto mi desequilibrio.

"_**Helga, Helga ¿Te sientes bien?"**_

"_**Claro que no Phoebe, me siento mareada"**_

"_**De repente diste un mal paso"**_

"_**Siento que la cabeza me va a estallar, de repente me he sentido mareada y con algo de…"**_

Y ya no pude continuar, con mi descripción de los síntomas porque justo cuando Phoebe me ayudaba a ponerme de pie, puesto que me había puesto en cuclillas, yo le vomite encima todo lo que había cenado esa noche…

"_**Hay cielos, Helga, esto es asqueroso… y era mi blusa favorita"**_

"_**Lo siento Pheebs, no me siento muy… **_-Volvi a regresar la cena- _**bien"**_

Luego de eso, me fui como pude al baño y ahí regrese incluso cosas que no recordaba haber comido antes… así paso cerca de media hora cuando por fin, logre relajarme y estabilizarme un poco…

"_**Vamos Helga ¿Ya te sientes mejor?"**_

"_**Si Phoebe, creo que si **_–Dije al momento de salir del baño-_** no se que me paso"**_

"_**Te has sentido así últimamente"**_

"_**De hecho Phoebe, esta es la tercera vez que me pasa, la primera fue ayer por la tarde, luego hoy en la mañana y ahorita"**_

"_**Eso es muy raro Helga ¿Qué has comido últimamente?"**_

"_**Hasta donde yo recuerdo nada que pudiera hacerme daño"**_

"_**A ver, déjame examinarte, ritmo cardiaco un poco alto, nauseas, mareos, no tienes fiebre, no te ves enferma… Helga yo creo que tu…"**_

"_**No Phoebe, no estarás insinuando que…"**_

"_**Si Helga, eso insinuó, dime ¿Has estado con alguien recientemente?"**_

"_**Pues no que yo recuerde, aunque… ¡Espera un momento Pheebs! Ven, necesito ver mi calendario"**_

Phoebe y yo fuimos de inmediato a mi alcoba y ahí revise las fechas y caí en cuenta de una sola conclusión…

"_**Pheebs, creo que tienes razón ¡Creo que estoy embarazada! rayos, eso explica el porque de cierto retraso en el periodo"**_

"_**¡Embarazada! ¿No me días por favor que es de ese tarado de Louie?"**_

"_**No Phoebe, estoy 100% segura de que no es de él"**_

"_**¿No, entonces de quien?"**_

"_**Sabes Phoebe, creo que hay una parte de la historia de mi viaje que no te he contado"**_

"_**A ver, a ver ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"**_

"_**La verdad Phoebe ¿Recuerdas que cuando estuve de viaje y que pase a visitarte a Kentucky y que prometí que volvería de visita a mi regreso?"**_

"_**Si, aun lo recuerdo pues ya no volviste"**_

"_**Si pues, lo que sucede es que no quise tomar la misma ruta de regreso, mas bien tome otro camino y llegue a Hillwood, volví a Hillwood"**_

"_**En serio ¿Por qué?"**_

"_**Necesitaba ver a alguien y desahogar ciertas penas"**_

"_**No fuiste precisamente en busca de Rhonda, verdad"**_

"_**No, además ella estaba de viaje con su papá en Londres, en fin, lo primero que paso fue que llegue a un bar y ahí conocí a alguien con quien me puse a celebrar"**_

"_**Hay no Helga **_–Phoebe se tapo el rostro en señal de reprobación- _**te metiste con perfecto desconocido ¿Y ahora que?"**_

"_**Déjame terminar Pheebs, se me pasaron las copas lo se, pero el tipo fue respetuoso y no paso no mas allá de la celebración, al final dos de sus acompañantes me llevaron a mi destino, yo estaba completamente consciente de todo aunque algo mareada y por supuesto no sabia donde había dejado mi auto, el caso fue que no paso nada malo en ese bar, además mi destino entre copa y copa fue la casa de huéspedes Sunset Arms"**_

"_**No puede ser ¿Fuiste con Arnold? **_–Exclamo Phoebe muy sorprendida-_**"**_

"_**Así es Phoebe, así es"**_

Bueno queridas lectoras y lectores, creo que de algún modo no he sido del todo sincera con ustedes, saben, después de aquel día de noviazgo entre Arnold y yo, por la noche cuando volvimos a la casa de huéspedes, continuamos charlando y demás, al cabeza de balón en un descuido le robe un beso y así prácticamente entre robo y robo, porque él me contesto con otro beso robado, caí rendida a sus pies, yo lo mire y él me miro sorprendido, al principio quiso negarse por el antecedente de aquel caprichoso anillo pero, entre que fue una cosa o la otra, yo le dije que se olvidara de eso, luego él me volvió a corresponder con otro beso y así poco a poco, una situación nos llevo a la otra y por fin, el resto ya lo saben o de mínimo se lo ha de estar imaginando; fue así como amanecí con él en una situación completamente distinta y en una circunstancia mucho mejor que la circunstancia de aquella primera vez, es ahí el motivo del por cual les dije que**pasamos una bonita velada juntos, muy juntos****.**

"_**Entonces Arnold, ¡Arnold se aprovecho de ti! Es un idiota, ahora si vera ese cretino y yo que tanto lo defendía"**_

"_**Alto Phoebe ¡Tranquila hermana! él no me hizo nada malo, al menos no mientras estaba bajo los estragos del alcohol, esto sucedió un domingo, el domingo anterior al día en que emprendí mi viaje de regreso, todo fue consensual y con plena aceptación de ambos"**_

"_**Vaya, eso es diferente **_–Comento Phoebe mas tranquila-_**"**_

"_**Aunque admito que no creí que fuese a pasar algo **_–Dije con cierta resignación-_**"**_

"_**Pues ahora ya ves que si fue ¡Algo! Y algo muy importante ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora Helga?"**_

"_**¿Cómo que, que pienso hacer?"**_

"_**Bueno Helga, me refiero a como vas a transmitir la noticia a los demás, la Louie por ejemplo, recuerda que tu y él están comprometidos"**_

"_**vaya, y ahora te preocupas por él **_–Dije con sarcasmo-_**"**_

"_**Hablo en serio Helga, se que Louie me cae mal y no es que me desagrade propiamente, pero creo que aun así el se merece que le digas la verdad"**_

"_**Supongo que tienes razón Phoebe, mañana hablare con él"**_

Tal como lo converse con Phoebe, al día siguiente falte a mi trabajo y busque a Louie, Phoebe acepto quedarse conmigo un par de días mas así que el resto me tocaba a mi, ese día por la tarde busque a Louie en su departamento, aun tenia yo la llave, así que no me fue difícil entrar, quien me recibió de inmediato fue Bonnie, el perro mascota de Louie, ese día había llegado yo con algunos víveres pues había pretendido hacer algo de comer, afortunadamente las nauseas no se presentaron ese día y créanlo, ya iba preparada mentalmente para cualquier reacción.

Organice una sencilla cena, con postre, frutas y otras cosas mas, era una cena elegante, cuando llego Louie, el se sorprendió por todo lo que había preparado, pero no dijo nada, ambos cenamos, conversamos y al final, ya casi caída la noche, mientras bebíamos algo de café, por fin comencé con lo impórtate que tenia que decirle…

"_**Vaya Helga, este café esta excelente, realmente extraño vivir contigo"**_

"_**Ya lo se chico listo, y a veces yo también lo extraño…"**_

"_**Bueno pues ¿Y de que se trata aquel asunto del que querías hablarme? ¿Recuerdas tu mensaje? dijiste que era algo importante"**_

"_**Bueno, la verdad es que… esta bien **_–Dije totalmente resignada-_** Louie ¡Estoy embarazada!"**_

Louie quedo en tal estado de shock que cuando escucho la notica tiro al suelo la taza de la cual bebía su café… luego de unos segundos reacciono.

"_**¿Embarazada? ¿Estas segura?"**_

"_**Si, lo estoy, estoy completamente segura"**_

Ese día ya me había 6 pruebas de embarazo y todas salían positivas.

"_**¿Pero como es posible? **_–Respondió un tanto molesto- _**si tu ni yo, nunca… ¡Nunca hubo nada, de nada!"**_

"_**Lo se, lo se, lo lamento, en serio lo lamento **_–Trataba yo de disculparme con él pero fue técnicamente inútil- _**lamento esta situación"**_

Louie me miraba claramente triste y a la vez, decepcionado; sin embargo logro tranquilizarse rápidamente.

"_**¿Y quien es el afortunado? **_–Pregunto ya mas tranquilo-_**"**_

"_**Arnold, Arnold es el afortunado"**_

Louie estaba que se lo llevaban los mil demonios, él estaba muy molesto, tranquilo pero molesto, eso era muy notable. Básicamente cuando le dije quien había sido el culpable, quiso gritar de furia pero no lo hizo, yo en lo personal si lo hubiera hecho, pero él no, solo me miro fijamente a los ojos, luego se quito su anillo, anillo que por cierto ahora yo le había dado a él unos tres meses después de que el me dio el de compromiso, de ahí el porque les decía que simbólicamente estábamos casados, en fin, se quito su anillo y por un momento quiso arrojarlo al suelo pero no lo hizo, lo que hizo fue colocarlo en el interior de un vaso que había en la mesa y después se acerco a mi, me dio un beso en la frente, me abrazo fuertemente y luego se fue, camino hacia una habitación y cerro la parta notablemente molesto, quise seguirlo y entrar con él, pero el simplemente cerro la habitación desde adentro, era obvio que no me quería ahí con él, tome mi bolso y me fui de su departamento, cuando estaba por subir a mi auto, recibí un mensaje de celular, que venia de su parte, el mensaje decía ¡Suerte y se libre! Volteé en dirección de su departamento y desde la calle era posible verlo asomado por la ventada, luego de eso no volví a verlo en varias semanas.

Muchos dirán que Louie fue muy egoísta al no comprender mi situación pero saben que, yo no lo culpo puesto que yo haría lo mismo si algo así me sucediera. Comente con Phoebe lo sucedió y vean lo que me contesto…

"_**¿En serio eso paso? Vaya que gran perdedor es tu ¡Gran novio!"**_

"_**Basta Phoebe, basta, el no es un perdedor, él ha sabido ser mucho mejor compañero que… que otros a quienes he conocido antes"**_

"_**Y entonces, Helga ¿Qué piensas hacer? No te puedes quedar así solamente, además también tienes que decirle a Arnold, el tiene que saberlo"**_

"_**No Phoebe, la verdad no quiero que él lo sepa, no quiero que se entere de nuestro bebé"  
**_En esa parte de mi vida, ese fue mi primer error fatal, el no ser del todo sincera con todos los que me rodeaban.

"_**Helga, yo creo que haces mal en ocultárselo **_–Dijo Phoebe con acertado reproche-_**"**_

"_**Lo se Phoebe, pero eso es un riesgo que pienso tomar y te pido por favor que no digas nada, eso me toca a mi decidirlo"**_

"_**Eso es obvio Helga, eso es algo que solo te toca a ti decidir"**_

Pasaron los días y me hice estudios médicos mas acertados y como tal, el resultado fue el mismo. Como fue obligado, los Lloyd se enteraron, al principio no les cayo muy bien la noticia pero al final resultaron ser mas comprensivos de lo que yo esperaba. Pasaron tres semanas mas y estaba entrando ya al segundo mes de embarazo, me había acoplado rápidamente a este nuevo cambio y Max, se convirtió en mi fiel ayudante, ahora tenia ya mas responsabilidades, mi tristeza por la falta de compañía, de ¡Aquella, compañía de pareja! si bien no cedió del todo, al menos fue contrarrestada con mi trabajo, mis estudios y mis actividades con Max, ese niño era todo un caos y siempre lo llevare profundamente en mi corazón.

Mucha de la soledad que sentía la desvié con los preparativos de mi primer embarazo, muy a pesar de muchas decepciones que tuve en la vida, en ese momento yo estaba de lo mas feliz, pero lástima que todo cambio y esta vez, no cambio para bien como en otra ocasión, esta vez, en verdad todo cambio para mal y de mal a peor.

A diferencia de ocasiones anteriores, esta ves por poco y no la cuento. Un día muy común a principios de octubre, muy cerca del cumpleaños de Arnold, recibí una trágica llamada, el señor Lloyd había sido hospitalizado en Hillwood y en ese entonces no sabia yo que tan mal estaría el asunto, el caso era que Rhonda me aviso que nuestro padre quería ver a sus hijas…

"_**Halo, Helga ¡Helga! Es muy importante que me escuches"**_

"_**Si ¿Qué sucede princesa? **_–Dije cuando respondí la llamada- _**¿Te rompiste una uña?"**_

"_**No Helga, olvídate de tonterías, es papá, papá esta hospitalizado y quiere vernos a ambas, quiere ver a sus hijas, Helga nuestro padre se esta muriendo… **_-Dijo con evidente llanto-_**"**_

Esa ocasión afortunadamente me encontraba yo en Oregón estaba supervisando una oficina de la fundación y de ahí, iba con toda la intensión de visitar a Arnold, después de tanta insistencia de parte de Phoebe y después de haberlo meditado tanto había decidido decirle la verdad; como les decía estaba en Oregón, prácticamente a la frontera con Washington, así que al recibir la llamada deje absolutamente todo lo que estaba haciendo y conduje rápidamente hasta llegar a Hillwood. Esa ocasión como me hubiera gustado que Max no hubiera estado conmigo, recuerdo que esa ocasión comenzó a llover cuando atravesaba el puente del rio Skookumchuck, había tardado casi dos horas en llegar a Hillwood, sin embargo, algo salió terriblemente mal, se que lo que sigue puede sonar algo fantasioso pero así fue como sucedió, o mas bien como recuerdo que sucedió, durante el viaje se pincho una llanta en el mero centro de Hillwood, conseguí a alguien que la reparara y así fue, pero unos minutos después de haber comenzada de nuevo la marcha, de la nada salió un sujeto.

No iba yo muy rápido y además me estaba deteniendo a causa de un semáforo en rojo, a lo lejos se escuchaban las sirenas de las patrullas de la policía, este tipo era un criminal. Este sujeto me vio y a punta de pistola me obligo a dejarlo subir al auto, quise bajarme con Max y dejarle el vehículo pero todo fue inútil, si acaso hubiera estado yo sola, no lo se, quizás otra situación hubiera sido, pero al momento de subir tomo técnicamente tomo de rehén a Max obligándome a conducir a toda velocidad, yo estaba aterrada y poco a poco en el retrovisor podía ver yo a los policías que nos seguían, pero este sujeto no tenia escrúpulos y seguía apuntando en contra de Max, en varias ocasiones tuve que acelerar y derrapar entre calles, pero entre mi miedo y el miedo de que algo malo le pudiera pasar a Max, cometí la que yo creo que fue la peor estupidez de mi vida, llegamos a una avenida principal y yo decidí pisar aun mas el acelerador, aquel criminal noto mi exceso de velocidad y trato de persuadirme para que disminuyera un poco, pero no lo hice, llegue a la avenida principal y con tal de deshacerme de aquel maleante, derrape un poco y entre el derrape, conseguí chocar lo suficientemente fuerte como hacer que el criminal saliera volando por el parabrisas, mi vida paso en cámara lenta en ese momento, tal error mío solo provoco que el arma del criminal se disparara, el choque no fue significativo como para causarnos un daño a Max y a mi, sin embargo si fue muy brusco.

Afortunadamente llevábamos el cinturón de seguridad puesto, recuerdo que golpee casi de frente un camión de carga pesada así que por ese lado no hubieron daños humanos de momento, aquel criminal salió disparado por el parabrisas y con tal fuerza que murió instantáneamente al golpear el suelo, mientras, de momento Max y yo solo teníamos un par de contusiones que en teoría solo nos durarían un momento, hasta que accidentalmente y fue cuestión de segundos después del choque, que accidentalmente otro camión de carga pesada nos golpeo irremediablemente después de nuestro primer choque, pero esta ves el golpe fue tan grande y grave, que la fuerza nos arrastro 20 metros de nuestra posición original, la misma fuerza del golpe no solo había logrado arrojarnos lejos, el golpe había dado directo del lado de Max, con trabajos pude quitarle el cinturón de seguridad cuando el auto después de dar un par de vueltas se quedo quieto; entre algunos testigos que observaron todo, lograron sacarnos, yo me sentía muy mal, de pronto todo me estaba dando vueltas, Max a penas reaccionaba y yo lo veía a los ojos, recuerdo que me dijo ¡Estoy bien! Y después de eso el niño se desvaneció en mis brazos y ya no racionó, yo veía sangre por todos lados y me costaba mucho trabajo respirar, de un momento a otro todo volvió a darme vueltas y yo trataba de revisar donde estaba la herida que provocaba la hemorragia en Max, pero la sangre no era suya, no era de él. Aun con el niño en mis brazos sentí de pronto mucha humedad en mi cintura, al instante comencé a llorar irremediablemente y mire hacia mi cintura, era yo la que estaba perdiendo la sangre.

Quise moverme pero no podía, cada vez me sentía más y más débil, hasta que por fin caí inconsciente; el disparo del criminal no cayo en cualquier lugar, la bala dio directamente en mi vientre y yo no me había percatado.

Desperté 3 días después y quien me había recibido precisamente había sido el mismito Señor Lloyd quien por cierto llevaba consigo una bata de hospital y un cabestrillo en el brazo izquierdo.

"_**Dios mío ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? **_–Pregunte cuando desperté-_**"**_

"_**Estas en un hospital, Helga, nos diste un gran susto, casi mueres en aquel accidente"**_

"_**¿Accidente? ¿Cuál accidente? ¿Qué paso? ¡Max! ¡Max! ¿Dónde esta Max?"**_

"_**Calma Helga, calma, él esta bien, despertó ayer, afortunadamente solo quedo con una gran contusión y un brazo roto pero…"**_

"_**¿Qué quieres decir con ese ¡Pero!"**_

Realmente con ese comentario el Señor Lloyd me puso muy nerviosa y lo primero que hice por instinto fue revisar si tenia tanto los brazos como las piernas completas y así fue, estaban bien, con una pierna enyesada pero bien, aunque aun así, sentía que algo no andaba bien y mas aun porque me sentía demasiado adolorida… mas de lo normal diría yo.

"_**Oh Helga, esto es mi culpa **_–Decía el Señor Lloyd- _**no debí apresurarte a que vinieras"**_

Yo iba a responder, pero en ese momento llego un medico y un par de enfermeras, y junto a ellas Rhonda y la señora Lloyd.

"_**Buenas tardes Señorita Pataki ¿Ya se encuentra mejor?"**_

"_**Así es doctor, aunque estoy muy adolorida aun ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?"**_

"_**¿Aun no se lo ha dicho? **_–Comento el medico al Señor Lloyd-_**"**_

"_**¿Decirme? ¿Decirme que?"**_

El medico solo me miro con cierta seriedad y aire de tristeza…

"_**Señorita Pataki, temo decirle que usted perdió a su bebé"**_

"_**¿Qué? ¿Esto es? ¿Es una broma? Por favor no diga eso, díganme que es una broma, Tío Buckley dime que no es verdad, dime que no es cierto por favor, dime que no es cierto"**_

Había roto en llanto, toque mi vientre y no sentía nada, el Señor Lloyd guardo silencio pero eran muy notables sus lagrimas al igual en Rhonda y su mamá.

"_**Lo siento mucho Señorita Pataki, los golpes del accidente y el disparo provocaron este terrible resultado, tuvimos que operarla de urgencia y además temo que…"**_

"_**¿TEME QUE? **_–Respondí muy alterada- _**ANDE YA ¡RESPONDA! **_–Grite con notables lagrimas en mis ojos-_**"**_

"_**Temo decirte que ya no podrás tener hijos, ya nuca mas podrás volver a embarazarte, lo siento mucho"**_

Yo no lo podía creer, estaba destrozada, esa ocasión simplemente llore con tal histeria y estaba realmente incontrolable, hasta que por fin una enfermera logro ponerme un sedante… no tienen idea de cuanto llore aun estando inconsciente…

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Bueno pues, hasta aquí el final de este capitulo, espero en verdad no haber sobrepasado en ciertos puntos, espero que haya sido de su agrado este capitulo, como ya lo saben la historia esta por terminar, solo me restan 4 capítulos mas, desafortunadamente las vacaciones ya se me acabaron, así que quizás tardare un poco en subir el desenlace de esta trágica historia, saben, estoy abierto a cualquier sugerencia... sobre el final, yo tengo una idea, pero interesa mas la opinión de ustedes... y espero no decepcionarlos...

Desde ya, les digo hasta luego durante un par de semanas pues a partir del 30 de Julio yo regreso a la universidad así pues, espero conocer sus comentarios, y espero en verdad que les este gustando esta fabulosa historia.. muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia.

Atte.: T.F.A. MorelosBkpets (L.A. Cervantes), desde la ciudad de México.


	22. Almas Gemelas

**Crónicas De Helga Geraldine Pataki: Historia De Una Vida**

**Por: Bkpets**

**Chapter 22: Almas Gemelas**

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

**(Green September, The Carpenters).**

Green September  
Burned to October brown  
Bare November  
Led to December's frozen ground  
The seasons stumbled round  
Our drifting lives are bound  
To a falling crescent noon

Feather clouds cry  
A vale of tears to earth  
Morning breaks and  
No one sees the quiet mountain birth  
Dressed in a brand new day  
The sun is on its way  
To a falling crescent noon

Somewhere in  
A fairytale forest lies one  
Answer that is waiting to be heard

You and I were  
Born like the breaking day  
All our seasons  
All our green Septembers  
Burn away  
Slowly we'll fade into  
A sea of midnight blue  
And a falling crescent noon.

Habían pasado unas doce semanas después del accidente, al principio todos mis conocidos e inclusive algunos familiares iban a visitarme a la residencia Lloyd de ves en cuando, sucedió entonces una de las cosas que menos me hubiera imaginado que llegasen a pasar, Olga y Miriam habían ido a visitarme a Hillwood, realmente no se como se habrán enterado, en verdad que no tengo idea, pero lo que si se, es que nadie de mis conocidos les comento algo en relación, nadie le había dado aviso al resto de la familia Pataki y hasta donde se, muy a pesar de todos los antecedentes los Lloyd nunca dijeron nada en contra de ellas, quizás, se abstuvieron de dar algún reproche hacia los Pataki en consideración de mi delicado estado de salud.

Había dejado de hablar, no podía creer lo que me había pasado, y ciertamente no entendía el porque de tanta desgracia; en esas doce semanas prácticamente me estaba dejando morir, casi no comía, casi no dormía, casi no hablaba salvo para decir _**"Si esta bien"**_ ó _**"No tengo hambre"**_, como les decía, la mayoría de mis conocidos ¡mis amigos! habían ido a visitarme, mis amigos los cirqueros, mis amigas del otro pueblo, algunos amigos de California, en fin, todos gradualmente fueron abandonando la esperanza en lograr que yo levantara mi animo pues con el tiempo todo intento les fue inútil, sinceramente me estaba dejando morir, primero iban en grupos una o dos veces por semana, luego iban en tríos, luego iban a pares cada semana, algunos por si solos iban a diario, luego de un momento a otro los grupos desaparecieron y las visitas se redujeron, a veces iba uno, a veces venia otro, las visitas se tornaron esporádicas, algunos me visitaban cada semana y por fin otros dejaron de visitarme y creo que algunos no volvieron a buscarme jamás.

Los únicos verdaderos amigos que siempre estuvieron ahí y que, increíblemente seguían buscándome cada semana sin falta eran Phoebe y Arnold, ellos precisamente a demás de Rhonda y su familia habían sido quienes me habían cuidado todo ese tiempo, el único amigo que jamás me volvió a visitar después del hospital fue Louie.

Louie, como se los dije era un caso interesante, un caso digno de estudiar, un personaje controvertido y espontaneo, todo un caballero además y sin embargo un excelente compañero, lástima que tuvo que ser con él, con quien yo aprendiera este mensaje que estoy a punto de obsequiarles _**"Sí, si es posible, si es posible encontrar a tu alma gemela y no ser esta el amor de tu vida" **_y Louie, Louie, Louie, Louie, fue en todo contexto mi alma gemela, pero nunca fue el amor de mi vida.

Les comente que el único que jamás me volvió a visitar fue Louie, y ahora les voy a explicar porque; había despertado yo, después de aquel sedante algunas horas mas tarde, justo el mismo día que me habían dado la terrible noticia, de nueva cuenta cuando desperté la persona que me estaba esperando justo a un lado era el señor Lloyd. Les había comentado que el señor Lloyd llevaba consigo un cabestrillo en el brazo izquierdo, la razón era que había sufrido un infarto y de milagro había sobrevivido, fue esa la razón del por cual me había hecho llegar hasta Hillwood y el resto pues… ya lo conocen.

Cuando desperté quise pensar que todo había sido un mal sueño, pero temo decirles que no, no fue un sueño, aquello en verdad sucedió; lo primero que me pregunto el señor Lloyd fue el como me sentía, yo estaba deshecha y no me limite en llorar sobre su hombro cuando él me abrazo, él se sentía muy arrepentido y culpable y yo mientras tanto no podía hacer nada. Hasta ese momento del accidente solo me habían visitado la familia Lloyd y a nadie mas se le había permitido el acceso al hospital, recuerdo que en esos días comencé a resentir la distancia y el aislamiento, llevaba ya entonces cinco días y comenzaba a preguntarme porque nadie había ido a buscarme, supe entonces que era protocolo del hospital, sin embargo muy a pesar de las explicaciones y para mal de males mi estado de animo no me ayudaba mucho; me puse en tal circunstancia que solo quería ver a dos de las tres de personas que según Rhonda, siempre estuvieron a la espera de mi recuperación, Arnold, Phoebe y Louie, este ultimo llego junto con Phoebe, quizás habrán coincido en el viaje, el primero obviamente en llegar había sido Arnold, él quiso entrar a verme en varias ocasiones pero nunca se lo permitieron, bueno solo hasta el punto en el que yo me puse en un grado de tal histeria que, aun en el hospital, no quería recibir atención, alimentos, medicamentos, nada… me negaba rotundamente pues quería ver a Arnold, a él era al único al que quería ver en ese entonces.

"_**Vamos señorita Pataki, tiene que comer **_–Decía la enfermera-_**"**_

"_**No lo hare, no quiero comer ¿Qué no lo entiende?"**_

"_**Señorita Pataki, es necesario que ingiera alimentos, su estado aun es muy delicado y necesitamos administrarle medicamentos no sea necia por favor **_–Decía la enfermera-_**"**_

"_**No lo hare, no lo hare, no lo hare… quiero ver a Arnold, busquen a Arnold, búsquenlo"**_

"_**¿Arnold? ¿Y quien es él?"**_

Mas tarde Rhonda explico al hospital, lo importante de que ese tal Arnold me visitara, fue entonces cuando se permitió la vista pero no solo fue de Arnold, también fueron de Phoebe y Louie, pero… aun, inexplicablemente siendo que no fue lo que explícitamente pedi, no tengo idea de porque razón el primero en verme fue Louie. Esta situación de la visita no paso desapercibido por Arnold, a quien de verdad no le había caído nada bien la noticia cuando los dejaron pasar uno en uno…

"_**Hola Helga ¿Cómo estas?"**_

"_**Hola Louie ¿Cómo te enteraste?"**_

"_**Simplemente me entere y vine en cuanto pude, llevo aquí casi una semana y a penas he podido entrar a verte"**_

"_**Gracias por venir y… no me malentiendas, pero quisiera ver a Arnold primero"**_

Hasta ese momento, Arnold seguía sin saber que el hijo que había perdido era de él… y mío.

"_**Lo entiendo, iré a buscarlo **_–Me obsequio una triste sonrisa y se despidió de mi-_**"**_

"_**Gracias por… gracias por todo"**_

Louie simplemente me sonrió y se marcho, era obvio que a buen entendedor, pocas palabras. Lo que sigue de esta charla, por supuesto me la conto Phoebe… y vaya que si hubieron dificultades. Louie salió a la recepción y busco a Arnold, y al parecer las cosas no andaban bien, ambos desde el primer día, según Phoebe habían tenido ciertas fricciones pero nada que pudiera ser realmente significativo, bueno, nada hasta que por fin llego el momento en que comenzaron a pelear por quizás, varias estupideces…

"_**¿Qué te dijo Helga? **_–Pregunto Phoebe cuando vio a Louie-_**"**_

"_**Nada, simplemente no quiere vernos al menos no de momento"**_

"_**Los ves Phoebe, te dije que lo arruinaría **_–Dijo Arnold despectivamente- _**sabia que debía de entrar yo primero, ya estas contento Louie, todo lo arruinas, todo"**_

"_**Oye, oye un momento, eso que dices tú no es verdad"**_

"_**Si es verdad, de no ser por tu culpa, esto no hubiera pasado"**_

"_**Mi culpa, vamos Arnold todos aquí saben que esto no fue mi culpa, yo no provoque esto, tu si, tonto cabeza de balón"**_

"_**Repite eso…"**_

"_**Tonto cabeza de balón"**_

Ambos hirieron susceptibilidades, y de algún modo comenzaron un forcejeo inútil, bueno, fue mas que un forcejeo, en uno de los corredores de la recepción Arnold propino tremendo derechazo a Louie que fácilmente lo derribo con un solo golpe, si bien Arnold no era nada atlético, la edad el había dado cierta fuerza física tanto así como derribar a Louie que bien o mal, el era ligeramente mas robusto que él, pero en fin, el caso es que basto un solo golpe para que ambos comenzaran a armarse de palabras, discutieron un par de minutos, afortunadamente la seguridad del hospital no los noto, sin embargo, esa discusión fue suficiente para que uno y otro abrieran la boca de mas, y dijeran cosas que quizás no deberían de haber dicho nunca…

"_**No me refería a eso tonto **_–Contesto Arnold-_**"**_

"_**Ah no, entonces ¿A que? ¿A que si fue tu culpa? **_–Dijo Louie-_**"**_

"_**¡Louie! no digas nada **_–Comento Phoebe-_**"**_

"_**¿Que no diga que, Phoebe? **_–Dijo Arnold-_**"**_

"_**Ahhh, vaya, así no sabes nada aun, ven acá, acércate **_–Respondió Louie un tanto sarcástico-_**"**_

"_**No"**_

"_**Dije que te acerques…"**_

Y de un zarpazo, Louie tomo por la camisa a Arnold y fue tanta la impotencia y el coraje que tenia guardado, que, aun cuando Arnold era ligeramente mas alto, Louie logro sujetarlo y levantarlo un par de centímetros mientras lo tenia pegado contra la pared…

"_**Óyeme y óyeme bien cabeza de balón, no me vuelvas a decir que yo provoque esto, porque nada de esto hubiera pasado de no haber sido por ti, que creías, que no se la historia amorosa de ustedes dos, claro que si cabeza de balón, tu tienes la culpa en todo esto yo si estuve con ella, yo si viví con ella, yo fui para ella lo que tu siempre tuviste miedo de ser, el accidente que tuvo…"**_

"_**¡Louie cállate! **_–Gritaba Phoebe-_**"**_

"_**El accidente que tuvo, no fue solo un accidente, fue una tragedia, ella estaba esperando un hijo, por si no lo sabias"**_

"_**Vaya, ahora esta todo claro, y debo adivinar que tu eras el padre"**_

"_**No seas imbécil Arnold **_–Y Louie aprisionó aun mas a Arnold contra la pared- _**no te estoy diciendo esto por mi, lo digo por ti, ese hijo era tuyo"**_

"_**¿Qué? Eso, eso no es cierto, si fuera cierto, ella… **_–Contesto Arnold muy sorprendido-_**"**_

"_**¿Ella te lo habría dicho? Que tonto eres Arnold, mira esto **_–Y Louie mostro su anillo- _**un anillo de compromiso ¿Te dice algo? Yo iba a casarme con ella hasta que apareciste tu de nuevo"**_

"_**Esto no puede ser **_–Y Arnold miro a Phoebe, pero ella no respondió- _**no estés jugando Louie"**_

"_**Claro que no, no estoy jugando **_–Dijo Louie- _**ella y yo nos separamos al mes de que se entero de su embarazo, ella misma me lo confesó, yo nunca hice nada, siempre la respete y ese mismo día que me lo dijo, la libere de su compromiso, desde entonces si nos habríamos visto un par de veces habrá sido mucho, realmente no la volví a buscar aunque nunca he dejado de estar al pendiente de ella, de amarla ¡jamás! en cambio tú, aun sabiendo que estaba comprometida, mira lo que hiciste, realmente tú provocaste esto, da gracias que ahora ella te busca solo a ti Arnold, cuando dije que de momento no quiere vernos, me refería solo a Phoebe y a mi… será mejor que vayas a verla, te esta esperando"**_

Arnold no supo que mas decir, según Phoebe todo lo que había presenciado entre ellos dos había sido una cruel verdad realmente no habían culpables, quizás solo victimas, pero de momento eso nadie lo podía saber. Arnold simplemente se soltó de las manos de Louie y se encamino hasta mi habitación.

"_**Louie, eres un idiota **_–Dijo Phoebe-_**"**_

"_**Tenia que hacerlo, tenia que decirle la verdad para que pudiera entender **_–Dijo Louie-_**"**_

"_**Lo se Louie, lo se **_–Respondió Phoebe con resignación-_**"**_

Arnold llego a mi habitación, la enfermera seguía insistiendo en que probara alimentos y cuando lo vio entrar, simplemente se levanto y le entrego la charola con alimentos que ella tenía.

"_**Tu debes ser Arnold, toma, quizás tu tengas mas suerte que yo, llevo horas intentando hacer que coma"**_

"_**Si claro, hare lo que pueda"**_

"_**Hola Helga"**_

"_**Oh Arnold, lo siento, lo siento mucho"**_

En ese momento Arnold se acerco a mi, dejo la charola de alimentos a un lado, me abrazo y yo me abrace de él; en ese momento me desahogue por completo y le confesé por fin, lo que seguramente él ya sabia…

Arnold después de tan desgarradora noticia no podía ocultar su expresión de sorpresa, ira y tristeza, el pobre tonto irradiaba una aura de impotencia que, si no hubiera estado yo tan mal en ese momento quizás me hubiera burlado de él, sin embargo, la misma aura de impotencia que él tenía, era exactamente el mismo que yo irradiaba. Charlé con Arnold varios minutos, y pronto la tarde se esfumo, comí algo y la enfermera logro administrarme por fin gracias a Arnold algunos medicamentos, sin embargo mi estado de animo seguía fatal, fatal aun con la compañía de Arnold, fatal aun con el apoyo de los Lloyd, fatal aun con la presencia y cariño de mis amigos. Pronto llego la noche y evidentemente las visitas tenían que retirarse.

"_**Buenas noches señorita Pataki **_–Dijo la enfermera cuando llego a la habitación-_**"**_

"_**Buenas noches **_–Respondí-_**"**_

"_**Ciento mucho decirle que su joven amigo tiene que retirarse ya, el periodo de visitas ha terminado"**_

En ese momento entraron Phoebe, Louie y Rhonda.

"_**Hola Helga ¿Cómo estas? **_–Pregunto Rhonda-_**"**_

"_**¿Cómo crees que estoy?"**_

"_**No muy bien supongo **_–Respondió Rhonda con melancolía._**"**_

"_**Helga, es hora de irnos, vendremos a verte pronto en cuanto nos permitan entrar de nuevo, cuenta con ello **_–Dijo Phoebe con una cálida sonrisa-_**"**_

Louie no decía nada, solo estaba de pie mirando hacia el fondo de la habitación, cuando terminaron de despedirse las chicas, al final solo quedaron Arnold quien estaba sentado a un lado de mi, y Louie quien estaba al centro de la habitación.

"_**Bueno Helga, yo… tengo que irme también, también vendré a verte en cuanto pueda"**_

"_**Gracias Louie, eres… eres muy bueno, esperare tu visita"**_

"_**Yo procurare no dejar de visitarte aun cuando no me permitan entrar aquí **_–Dijo Arnold-_**"**_

"_**Gracias cabeza de balón"**_

Después de decirle esto ultimo Arnold me abrazo fuertemente y yo me aferre a él, sinceramente no quería dejarlo ir, quería que él se quedara conmigo, ante tal situación Louie simplemente sonrió, yo vi cuando se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero antes de poner un pie fuera, se detuvo como si algo se le estuviera olvidando…

"_**Ahhh, cierto, se me olvidaba **_–Dijo Louie antes de irse-_**"**_

"_**¿Qué sucede? **_–Pregunte yo y Arnold se separo de mi-_**"**_

"_**Antes de irme se me olvidaba hacer algo, o mas entregarles algo"**_

"_**¿Qué cosa? **_–Pregunto Arnold-_**"**_

"_**Esto… esto se me olvidaba"**_

Louie se acerco a Arnold, y frente a él se quito el anillo que tenia y se lo entrego a Arnold.

"_**Arnold, viejo amigo, creo que ahora esto te será mas útil a ti que a mi, consérvalo, no tiene ningún grabado aun"**_

"_**Pero Louie, ese anillo es tuyo **_–Deje yo con cierta tristeza-_**"**_

"_**No querida Helga, ya no lo es, ahora es de ustedes dos… bueno pues, será mejor que me vaya, espero que te repongas pronto Helga, te aseguro que siempre estaré pensando en ti"**_

"_**Adiós Louie"**_

Louie se despidió de mi y no lo volví a ver sino hasta después de aquellas doce semanas en que yo misma fui a buscarlo. Realmente me sentí muy triste, de nuevo todo me llego de golpe a la cabeza el recuerdo de todo lo que sucedió, los accidentes, las despedidas, todo, Arnold solo me miro, y a los pocos minutos de que Louie se marcho, llego la enfermera que me atendía pidiendo por fin que Arnold abandonara el lugar por ese día…

Para el fin de semana me sacaron del hospital, según decían que a pesar de la cirugía ya no corría mas riesgos así que el resto de mi recuperación la tendría que hacer en casa; aun era muy pronto para llevarme de regreso a California así que me quede de nueva cuenta en la residencia Lloyd, pero en esta ocasión no solo estaba yo, estaba también Max, quien estaba bajo los cuidados personales de Rhonda y por su puesto estaba también el señor Lloyd quien tardaría algunos días mas en reponerse por completo de su crisis, era todo un caos, tres enfermos, dos con grandes perspectivas de pronta salud, pero una, una con una enfermedad que se podría decir que no tenia cura, la enfermedad del alma y el corazón.

Al principio no lo percibí del todo, puesto que recién acababa de llegar a la residencia Lloyd pero, después de mi estancia en el hospital, algo muy extraño me sucedió, algo que realmente no se si tenga nombre, no fue ningún accidente por si es eso lo que se preguntan, nada en realidad solo me deje llevar a la melancolía y guarde silencio, recuerdo que llegue de nueva cuenta a la habitación en la que había dormido varios años, la misma que varios años atrás había dejado, de nuevo la habían acondicionado para mi, el caso fue que desde el primer día que llegue me senté en una silla y me quede mirando hacia la ventana y sinceramente no me levante en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Yo me podía percatar de todo, de quienes me visitaban, de quienes gradualmente dejaron de hacerlo y como les dije, me percate de que Miriam y Olga fueron a visitarme, al principio, el tiempo paso lento, pero increíblemente con el pasar de los días, los segundos se fueron convirtiendo en minutos, los minutos en horas, las horas en días, y por fin los días en semanas. Recuerdo mucho que en aquella época Phoebe al menos iba a visitarme cada sábado y Arnold los domingos, si no era uno, quizás lo era la otra, Arnold trataba de levantarme los ánimos, y lo intento de muchas maneras, intento primero con ayuda humanitaria, es decir llevando personas que pudieran hablarme, luego de ver que eso nunca sirvió trato con mascotas, y tampoco, recuerdo que me llevo un gatito gris de ojos verdes, peludo pero muy juguetón, realmente me encanto ese gato, pero por mas que intente nunca de los nuncas pude acariciarlo; con el tiempo, era como si mi cuerpo se hubiera petrificado, Arnold inclusive me leía historias, incluso llevo en varias ocasiones a Gerald quien, como ustedes ya saben, era el narrador oficial de las leyendas urbanas de la ciudad, me sorprendía cada locura que Gerald aun de grande seguían contando, de algún modo me hacían pensar en lo mucho que extrañaba el ser feliz, me hubiera gustado ser niña otra vez y poder vivir la fascinante experiencia que podría ofrecer cada una de esas leyendas urbanas.

Phoebe por su parte, se encargaba de situaciones mas sutiles, ella a veces me ponía música clásica, o inclusive me contaba de sus logros académicos y laborales, pero lo que mas recuerdo de ella es que por ningún motivo cuando ella iba a visitarme, permitía que yo me viera mal, es decir, procuraba junto con Rhonda el que estuviera siempre bonita, bien peinada, bien aseada, presentable para toda ocasión, si había una fiesta, bien vestida y presentable, aunque no estuviera yo presente, Phoebe se encargaba de mi los fines de semana, pero Rhonda, a Rhonda que siempre le gusto esto de la moda, entre semana hacia conmigo lo que quizás no podría hacer con un maniquí, muchos dirían _**"Oye ¿No te molestaba?"**_ al principio aun con mi crisis emocional sentía yo cierta molestia y quería que me dejaran sola, pero pronto, de algún modo comenzó a agradarme de cierto modo toda esa atención, me sentía apreciada aunque por algún motivo este aprecio fuera propiamente pura cortesía y no tanto gusto, digo, tener una carga como la que yo estaba representando en ese momento, simplemente a mi no se me hacia para nada justo, y créanme que durante mucho tiempo quise salir, volver a ser quien yo era pero no podía, no podía, no podía, algo en mi interior me lo impedía.

Así pasaron las doce semanas, y estaba por llegar la navidad, ya era diciembre, estábamos a dos semanas, esa ocasión recuerdo muy bien que tuve varias visitas entre ellas, una muy especial, la visita de una persona que prácticamente había quedado en el olvido, Max.

Max se había recuperado completamente, y resulta que se hizo pupilo del Señor Lloyd quien muy a pesar de que la titular de adopción era yo, el señor Lloyd lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, si bien Rhonda era su hija y su mayor tesoro, creo deducir que un varón le vino alegrar la existencia, fue una relación muy bonita. Recuerdo que por esas fechas decembrinas, Arnold me estaba narrando una típica historia navideña, yo a veces esbozaba pequeñas sonrisas y Arnold las notaba pero no les daba ya la suficiente importancia. Llego por fin un momento en el que sin siquiera terminar de narrar la historia, simplemente se quedo callado, y me miro muy serio y a la ves con mucha tristeza, lo que me dijo en ese momento, me dejo helada, literalmente claro porque helada, ya lo estaba desde hacia mucho tiempo…

"_**Y así el pequeño duende, miro los extensos campos cubiertos por la blanca… **_-Arnold se detuvo, me miro y suspiro- _**sabes Helga, extraño mucho tu forma de ser, ha sido ya mucho tiempo, realmente me gustaría que volvieras a ser la misma de antes, mira nada mas como estas, te has dejado vencer, sabes, por mi parte no tengo problemas con esto, nadie los tiene contigo, pero seria bueno que un día decidieras regresar con nosotros y que volvieras a ser la misma persona que fuiste antes, a pesar de todo me gustaba mucho tu carácter difícil, eras gruñona, mandona, abusiva, en fin, pero también eras una chica dulce, y tenias un gran corazón por muy dura que parecieras ser, la verdad te extraño, todos te extrañamos, y también, también te necesito… sabes Helga, Rhonda te extraña, esto no debería de decírtelo, pero ¿Sabes cual será tu obsequio de navidad? tu auto, si, el mismo de… el mismo del accidente, sabes, Rhonda no lo hace para nada con mala intensión pero si de ella se trata, creo que le hace falta algo de sentido común, ella mando reparar tu auto, básicamente lo reconstruyo por completo, y le hizo algunos cambios, ahora tiene pintura nueva y es de otro color, las vestiduras de los asientos son diferentes y mas cómodas, y ahhh, cierto, ahora tienes quemacocos… realmente es una gran amiga, y aunque suena bizarro, ella que no lo hizo con mala intensión, ella te extraña mucho aunque no lo parezca, pero sabes, si hablamos de extrañar a alguien, hay alguien que te extraña aun mas, ¿te acuerdas de Max? Si, el pequeño niño explorador que adoptaste en California, él te extraña mucho aunque fuese realmente poco el tiempo que convivieron, él se preocupa mucho por ti, tanto así que es él quien te trae siempre el almuerzo, supongo que ya lo habrás de haber notado pero cada día sin falta es él quien te trae la ensalada de frutas y el jugo que tomas al medio día, se nota que te quiere mucho; sabes, me gustaría volvieras, pero mas me gustaría que no lo hicieras por mi, ni por nadie, me gustaría que lo hicieras por ti, por ti misma, y también me gustaría que le hicieras un regalo especial a Max, pero no un regalo cualquiera, uno que no puedes comprar en cualquier tienda, el regalo que solo puedes encontrar ahí…"**_

En ese momento Arnold señalo hacia mi corazón, sabia lo que él quería, pero en ese preciso momento por mas que yo hubiera querido levantarme y lanzarme hacia sus brazos, simplemente no pude hacerlo, me quede completamente inmóvil y simplemente suspire tristemente sin dar pauta a expresar algo mas que una simple nostalgia.

"_**Bueno Helga, creo que es hora que me retire, tratare de regresar la próxima semana a terminar de leer la historia, pero temo que será la ultima vez que nos veamos, al menos en este año, saldré de viaje, por el invierno y no creo pasar la navidad aquí en Hillwood, pero te aseguro que en cuando pase el invierno regresare a verte como siempre, solo que me gustaría entonces, que por fin volvieras a ser la misma de antes… ah por cierto, tu pequeño amiguito aun sigue sin un nombre, espero que pronto te recuperes para que puedas darle un nombre a tu gato el cual ha crecido mucho desde entonces…"**_

Arnold se levando de su asiento y me acomodo la manta que tenia sobre las piernas, me dio un ligero beso en la frente y por fin se marcho. Cuando Arnold se retiro y por fin me encontré completamente sola en la habitación, sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar e instintivamente me lleve las manos al rostro, Arnold tenia razón, quizás ya era tiempo de regresar, pues si en algo el tenia mucha razón, era en el hecho de que probablemente estaba causando mas daño del que debía a las personas que realmente no merecían recibir tal daño, en ese momento por fin me di cuenta de una cosa, todo mi dolor se había consumido, algo dentro de mi estaba de acuerdo con Arnold, ya era tiempo de revivir, de vivir, de ser feliz por fin, y eso era lo que tenia que hacer, pero antes tenia que resolver mis problemas, o mas que resolverlos, tenia que entenderlos, sabia que aun me llevaría mucho tiempo el poder lograr este objetivo, sin embargo, el darme cuenta de esta situación ya era un avance, como siempre, me levante de la silla en la cual siempre me sentaba, me recosté en mi cama y caí profundamente dormida, entre sueños seguía analizando cada palabra de Arnold, él tenia razón, aun me quedaba mucho por lo cual luchar y por quienes luchar y uno de esos quienes, era por supuesto, mi pequeño Max.

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano, procure levantarme antes de todos, y de hecho lo logre, me di una ducha, me vestí lo mejor que pude con ropa cómoda y abrigadora y baje por fin a recibir al resto de la familia, estuve algún rato en la cocina, y cuando por fin, se fueron levantando a causa del aroma del desayuno, créanlo que no tienen ni idea siquiera de la expresión de sorpresa que todos tenia en el rostro a causa de verme despierta y activa por fin después de tanto tiempo…

"_**Uhmmm… que bien huele **_–Dijo Rhonda quien fue la primera en levantarse- _**mamá, tu preparaste el…"**_

"_**Hola Rhonda, Buenos días **_–Respondí yo al tiempo que me puse de pie a un costado de la mesa- _**¿Tienes hambre?"**_

"_**Helga, por dios… estas, estas…"**_

"_**Si, si, princesa, estoy aquí, de pie, y además…"**_

Ya no pude terminar la frase porque en ese momento Rhonda se desmayo por la impresión, a los pocos minutos, llegaron los señores Lloyd y Max junto con ellos.

"_**¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Un momento? ¿Helga? **_–Pregunto la señora Lloyd-_**"**_

"_**Hola tía Brooke, tío, Max ¿Quieren desayunar?"**_

"_**Si… claro, claro que si **_–Respondió el señor Lloyd-_**"**_

Algunos minutos después Rhonda revivió de su desmayo y fue entonces, cuando empezando el desayuno con el resto de la familia, decidí por fin hablar y explicar toda la situación del porque de mi cambio.

"_**Quiero agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mi, en verdad que se los agradezco, saben, estuve pensando los últimos días, todo este tiempo fue en verdad muy duro y se que estaba hiriéndolos a todos, a ustedes, en verdad que no fue mi intensión el causar todo esto, pero con quien mas tengo que disculparme es contigo Max **_–Me levante y me acerqué a él- _**Max, en verdad espero que me sepas disculpar, realmente no fue mi intensión el olvidarme así de ti, lo siento"**_

Max simplemente me miro y se abrazo de mí muy fuertemente. Sin decir algo mas que solo breves comentarios, el desayuno termino muy bien y un poco mas tarde comencé rendir las cuentas que tenia pendientes con la familia, explique todo lo que sentía, todo lo que pase, y en la medida de lo mejor que pude, ofrecí mis disculpas esperando ser perdonada por todas las molestias que les había causado a todos; quizás milagrosamente me había recuperado, quizás no del todo, pero lo que si es verdad, es que me había dado cuenta de que, muy a pesar de haber pasado por todo aquel sufrimiento, lo mas idóneo de momento era seguir adelante y dejar el pasado atrás, aun tenia mucho por lo cual debía seguir viviendo. Después de conversar con la familia, quien me dio la bienvenida, de algún modo fue el tío Buckley…

"_**Sabes Helga, nos alegra que por fin hayas decidido regresar con nosotros"**_

"_**Siento mucho todo esto, y en verdad espero poderlo enmendar algún día"**_

"_**Oh, no digas eso querida **_–Hablo ahora la tía Brooke-_**"**_

"_**Así es Helga **_–Dijo Rhonda-_** bienvenida y no te preocupes siempre tuvimos la esperanza de que te recuperarías en algún momento además no hay nada que perdonar, por algo somos tu familia"**_

La escena que vi en ese momento justo cuando Rhonda termino de hablar, se quedo grabada como fotografía en mi mente ¡Mi familia! bien o mal si mi memoria no me falla, era la primera vez que Rhonda me decía esto ¡Somos tu familia!.

Pasaron los días y el rumor esparció por todos lados, no les voy a decir que milagrosamente todos los que habían dejado de visitarme de pronto aparecieron con el simple motivo de verme porque no fue así, la noticias se esparció si, eso es un hecho pero, solo muy pocos fueron a verme, los que obviamente fueron primero, habían sido Phoebe y Arnold por supuesto, de Arnold, para él simplemente había una palabra para expresarle todo lo que sentía, Gracias.

"_**Vaya Helga, esto si que es una excelente notica, me alegra saber que ya te has recuperado"**_

"_**No te confundas Arnold, aun no me he recuperado del todo"**_

"_**¿Que quieres decir?"**_

"_**Lo que quiero decir es que aun tengo muchos pendientes muchas cosas aquí atoradas en el corazón"**_

"_**Y ¿Entonces?"**_

"_**Entonces… sucede cabeza de balón que aun no he olvidado lo que paso, lo que nos paso, eso que te quede bien claro, sin embargo, quiero continuar… sabes, me di cuenta en todo este tiempo que, no importa lo que haga, no importa cuanto me esfuerce, nunca podre olvidarme del pasado"**_

"_**¿No? ¿Por qué?"**_

"_**Porque el pasado es parte de nosotros y si te olvidas de él, es como si olvidaras una parte importante de ti, el pasado es la base de lo que somos ahora, eso recuérdalo, sin embargo, el hecho de que no lo podamos olvidar no quiere decir que no podamos dejarlo atrás para así poder avanzar, y yo, yo quiero avanzar Arnold, quiero continuar ¿Me ayudarías a lograrlo?"**_

Arnold me miro fijamente, y por supuesto que entendió exactamente lo que quería decir, él simplemente me miro, tomo mi mano y me dijo...

"_**Claro que si"**_

"_**Gracias, gracias pero antes de continuar, antes quiero terminar un pendiente que deje en California"**_

"_**Creo saber a que te refieres, has lo que tengas que hacer"**_

"_**Te iras mañana ¿Verdad? **_–Pregunte yo- _**¿Puedo saber a donde iras?"**_

"_**Voy a sudamérica, sabes que llevo años buscando a mis padres ¿Lo recuerdas?"**_

"_**Si, como olvidarlo, pero entonces ¿Eso quiere decir que sabes algo?"**_

"_**Realmente no, no se nada, pero recién salió esta oportunidad de viajar y quiero aprovecharla, por eso tengo que ir, y como te lo dije antes, tengo que hacer este viaje, pero regresare en un par de semanas"**_

"_**Me alegro, espero que encuentres lo que buscas **_–Dije yo-_**"**_

"_**¿Y tu? ¿Ya encontraste lo que buscabas?"**_

"_**No, aun no lo he encontrado"**_

"_**Entiendo **_–Dijo Arnold-_**"**_

"_**¡Arnold! ¿Aun tienes aquel anillo?"**_

Arnold se sorprendió mucho al momento que yo le hice esta pregunta, creo que no se esperaba algo así.

"_**Si, aquí lo tengo ¿Por qué?"**_

"_**Te molestaría si te pidiera que me lo devolvieras"**_

Arnold simplemente sonrió y sin decir algo mas, saco de su bolsillo el anillo que Louie le dio aquella ocasión y me lo entrego a mi.

"_**Aquí lo tienes, se lo vas a devolver ¿Verdad?"**_

"_**Eso aun no lo se **_–Respondí con un gran deje de duda-_**"**_

Tiempo mas tarde Arnold y yo nos despedimos, estábamos cerca del muelle mirando la espuma congeladas a la orilla del mar… hacia frio entonces y la nieve decembrina ya prácticamente había cubierto media ciudad, esa ocasión Arnold se despidió de mi y desde entonces no lo volví a ver en mucho tiempo pues él no regreso a Norte América, se quedo un largo, largo tiempo en sudamérica, en aquel lugar al cual sus padres habían ido alguna vez y jamás habían vuelto, él hizo su vida allá y se estableció de momento, y yo, yo me quede técnicamente sola, esperaba un inicio con él, pero no se logro, y si lo preguntan, esta ves mi corazón no se rompió, algo me decía que una situación como esta en algún momento tenia que suceder, y tal y como él me lo dijo, yo esperaba que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer y esperaba yo que por fin encontrara lo que tanto buscaba…

Para ese entonces, al siguiente día de aquella conversación entre Arnold y yo, Arnold se marcho dejando la casa de huéspedes a cargo del señor Ernie Potts mientras él volvía. Yo mientras tanto, espere en Hillwood un par de días más, justo 4 días antes de navidad. Había hablado con los Lloyd sobre lo que tenia que hacer en California, y ellos me apoyaron enteramente y por su puesto, el viaje que realice, lo hice exclusivamente en avión, ustedes saben el antecedente de los viajes en automóvil, independientemente de aquel accidente, temían que por alguna locura mía, volviera a intentar recorrer el país en auto, así que toda la familia justo el 21 de diciembre de ese año, me llevaron personalmente al aeropuerto de la ciudad, esa vez tome el vuelo alrededor del medio día, y a California llegue algunas horas después, eso si, por supuesto llegue ya un poco avanzada la tarde y el primer lugar que visite fue por supuesto mi hogar, claro esta que Max no vino conmigo, era una misión que tenia que terminar yo sola.

Estuve un par de horas en mi casa, descansé y me arregle un poco y ya cerca del atardecer fui en busca de una persona, la causante de mi viaje… Busque a Louie, en varios lugares y no lo encontré, sabia que él estaba en California, inclusive me comunique con su familia quienes, al igual que los Lloyd estaban sorprendidos de verme y oírme recuperada, al final de mi búsqueda, pues su familia tampoco sabia donde estaba, al menos en ese día, fui hasta su departamento, ahí Ronnie me recibió a lengüetazos como siempre y por lo que vi él no tenia mucho de haber estado ahí, por lo que supuse una situación, él estaba en un lugar que solo él y yo sabíamos, o mas bien, en el lugar que él solía visitar a menudo por las tardes…

Llegué a un risco cerca de la costa, y ahí lo vi sentado sobre una roca en la parte mas baja al pie del mar, ese lugar en su momento fue nuestro lugar especial, ahí en muchas ocasiones nos habíamos sentado juntos para observar el atardecer, observar ese dorado efecto que tiene el mar cuando éste, con sus olas se come poco a poco al poderoso sol.

Llegue después de un rato y sin decirle nada simplemente me senté junto a él y esperamos juntos el atardecer. Una vez que esto sucedió, fue él quien rompió el hielo.

"_**Sabes, me gustaba mucho sentarme aquí contigo a mirar el atardecer"**_

"_**Lo se, a mi también me gustaba **_–Le respondí yo-_**"**_

"_**Veo que te has recuperado ¿Cómo estas?"**_

"_**Ya estoy mejor, gracias"**_

"_**¿A que has venido? no me malentiendas pero, supongo que no has venido solo a verme ¿O si?"**_

"_**Se nota que me conoces muy poco chico listo, acaso no puedo venir a visitar a un amigo **_–conteste yo con cierta ironía-_**"**_

"_**Si, supongo que si, aun así, me alegra verte de nuevo"**_

"_**Sabes Louie, no estaré mucho tiempo aquí"**_

"_**Imagino que no **_–Respondió el muy tranquilamente-_**"**_

"_**Solo vine a traerte algo y luego me marchare, tengo un viaje redondo sabes"**_

"_**Debí suponerlo, ¿Y que hay del pequeño Max? vino contigo"**_

"_**No, vine yo sola, vine a devolverte esto"**_

Louie no se sorprendió en lo absoluto de que yo le regresara los anillos de compromiso, el mío, y por supuesto el de él, el que le dejo a Arnold.

"_**Porque no me sorprende, además, no me explico el motivo, esto fue un obsequio de mi parte para ustedes dos ¿Lo recuerdas?"**_

"_**Claro que lo recuerdo, es solo que, estos dos son tuyos, así de simple, y no encuentro correcto el que los conserve"**_

Louie simplemente me miro, tomo los anillos y se puso de pie.

"_**Sabes Helga, me voy a mudar nuevamente, me hablaron de un lugar genial al sur"**_

"_**Al sur ¿Qué tan al sur? Uhmm no lo se, solo se que es al sur, a México quizás"**_

"_**¿Tienes familia allá?"**_

"_**Si, pero no es por eso, simplemente tal y cual lo hiciste tu, creo que es tiempo de viajar y empezar de nuevo"**_

Louie tenía a un abuelo que vivía en el otro país, así que él pretendía mudarse allá y comenzar de nuevo tal y cual lo había hecho yo…

"_**Pues espero que allá encuentres lo que estas buscando, lástima que lo tuyo y lo mío no funciono"**_

"_**Bueno, no funciono porque yo no lo hubiera querido, y lo sabes"**_

Ese último comentario fue un total y completo reproche.

"_**En verdad me hubiera gustado que realmente hubiéramos sido algo mas, algo mas que un simple pasatiempo, lo malo y triste es que al parecer solo fui yo quien se creyó este juego **_–Dijo Louie con tristeza-_**"**_

"_**Lo siento, y se que no puedo remediar lo que sucedió, a mi también me afecto, sin embargo, si hay algo que te puedo decir es que si fuiste algo mas que un simple pasatiempo para mi, fuiste mi… no, no fuiste, tu eres mi alma gemela, Louie, entiende bien esto por favor si es posible encontrar a tu alma gemela y no ser esta el amor de tu vida y tu, eres mi alma gemela, pero no eres el amor de mi vida"**_

Dicho esto ultimo, Louie, solo me sonrió, me beso la frente y me dijo…

"_**Sabes Helga, gracias por hacerme la vida feliz por un tiempo, ahora yo hare esto por ti, este primer anillo es por ti **_–Y el primer anillo, el de él, lo arrojo fuertemente al mar- _**y el segundo es… es también por ti **_–Y arrojo el segundo anillo al mar, el que era mío- _**listo, así lo recordaremos siempre"**_

"_**¿Sabes que podrías haberle dado ese anillo a otra chica verdad?"**_

"_**Si, lo se"**_

"_**Que bueno que lo sabes"**_

"_**Esos anillos eran solo nuestros, y ahora se los obsequio al mar, pues de momento creo que ya no hacen falta ¿o si?"**_

"_**Supongo que no **_–Dije yo-_**"**_

El silencio si hizo mutuo, ya para ese entonces la poca luz del sol que asomaba en el mar desapareció, el cielo aun se veía iluminado pero era evidente que ya era de noche.

"_**Ahora creo que te marcharas de nuevo, verdad"**_

"_**Así es amigo, mi vuelo de regreso sale en una hora, ah por cierto, aquí tienes las llaves de tu departamento, las que me diste"**_

"_**Gracias, no creí que aun las tuvieras"**_

"_**Yo tampoco creí que aun las tuviera"**_

"_**No importa ya, oye, no creo que me aceptes un café ¿o si?"**_

"_**Uhmmm, no, creo que no, ya será quizás para otra ocasión"**_

Después de decirle esto me di la vuelta y camine lo suficiente como para desparecer de su visa, de reojo note que Louie se quedo todavía mas tiempo a la orilla del mar, recuerdo que volvió a la roca donde estaba sentado y de ahí no se movió al menos no mientras yo todavía estuviera al alcance de su vista.

Por fin después de algunos minutos, llegue a una parada de autobús y de ahí regrese a mi casa, tome las cosas que había dejado y al final me fui de regreso al aeropuerto en un taxi, antes hice una escala momentánea en el departamento de Louie y luego continué mi viaje.

Cuando iba de camino a Hillwood obviamente después de haber tomado el vuelo de regreso, recordé lo que había hecho antes de tomar el vuelo, es decir, la parada que hice en el departamento de Louie; cuando llegue a su casa, metí un sobre con una fotografía en su buzón, dicha fotografía me la había tomado ese día mientras lo había estado buscando a él, sabia que ese día era su cumpleaños y yo, por alguna extraña razón no sabia que obsequiarle, pero justo cuando pase por una tienda de curiosidades note una maquina de fotografías instantáneas, así que, fue eso exactamente lo que hice, me tome una foto y le escribí una nota navideña, vaya regalo de cumpleaños, te alejas para siempre de la persona que te amo, y todavía de premio le das una foto para que siempre se acuerde de ti, claro esta que no lo hice con mala intensión, lo hice todo el cariño que podía darle en ese momento.

Llegue por fin a Hillwood y las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, platique a la familia con lujo de detalle todo lo que había ido a terminar y ellos simplemente me escucharon con atención.

Dos días después me entere que Louie no se espero a la navidad y se marcho a vivir con su abuelo, después de eso jamás volví a saber de él, en serio, jamás de los jamases volví a saber de él, ni de su familia.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**Bueno amigos y amigas, hasta aquí llego el capitulo 22, se en verdad que el capitulo anterior estuvo muy duro, creo que me excedí un poco pero bueno, lo escrito, escrito esta; solo espero que este capitulo les haya gustado tanto como a mi, y espero también poder conocer muy pronto sus valiosos comentarios... de mientras los dejo y muchas gracias por su entero apoyo, y recuerden, la cuenta regresiva ya inicio y si, lo siento lo siento mucho si decepcione a varios de ustedes quienes me pedían que la tragedia de Helga fuera un sueño, lo siento pero ya lo leyeron ahora, lo que le ocurrió no fue un sueño, en fin, ahora pasare a responder los reviews que me hicieron falta...**

**mariana:** Jejeje, muchas gracias por comentar, se que se me ha pasado la mano un poco pero espero haber enmendado la culpa un poco con el este nuevo capitulo el cual espero que te haya gustado, espero seguir contando con tus valiosos comentarios...

**Guest:** Jejeje ya no supe si leiste el capitulo 21, pero bueno muchas gracias por comentar y si, deje de lado un poco los divagues... asi pues espero que este nuevo capitulo te haya gustado... gracias nuevamente.

**Hel201:** Bueno solo porque me lo han pedido mucho hare algo lindo por ella, no se como pero lo hare jejeje, de todas formas muchas gracias y grancias por tu comentario, que buena noticias es para mi saber como los ha dejado esta historia gracias y espero este nuevo capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**anonimo:** Lo se, lo se, se que hubieran salido como unos dos o tres capitulos mas, pero no, no lo separe, si lo hubiera hecho ten por seguro que no hubiera logrado el efecto que por cierto, logre con exito y tal y como yo lo esperaba... lo siento, en verdad se que se me paso la mano pero era una idea que tenia que sacar desde hace un buen rato, bien ahora por lo demas, ten por seguro que a pesar de que asi lo parezca no, no estoy ensañada ni ensañado, de hecho no estoy ensañado porque soy un varon, jejeje, y no es tanto por eso, solo para aclarar lo que ya antes he aclarado, soy un chico, no una chica Ok... pero no, no me ensaño con nadie, como crees y mi adoracion es Helga jejeje, sin embargo creo que ultimamente si se me ha pasado un poquito la mano... pero bueno eso ya lo cambiare con el tiempo, gracias por comentar.

**luly:** Si, creeme que hasta yo senti feo cuando llegue a este punto... gracias por comentar...

**Ahora si me despido esperando que no se me haya olvidado nada por comentar, saludos y espero seguir leyendo pronto sus comentarios. Gracias.  
**


	23. Mamá Helga, la exploradora

**Crónicas De Helga Geraldine Pataki: Historia De Una Vida**

**Por: Bkpets**

**Chapter 23: Mamá Helga, la exploradora.**

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

Habían pasado ya dos años desde aquellos lejanos escenarios de trágicas despedidas, estaba por cumplir 27 años y por su puesto estábamos a unas cuantas semanas de haber iniciado la primavera. Por fin, después de bastante tiempo había logrado terminar mi carrera… bueno, la verdad es que después de todo lo sucedido era para mí de cierto modo un gran alivio el que por fin me hallara en paz después de tanto y tanto tiempo. En aquella época, me hubiera gustado graduarme con honores pero diversas circunstancias que están ya por demás conocidas impidieron que este hecho se lograra.

Como siempre, me estoy saltando algunos detalles pero vuelvo al mismo comentario que ya antes les había dado ¿Qué gano yo contándoles cada detalle? Nada diría yo, sin embargo, en resumidas cuentas se podría decir que todo paso así, primero, después del accidente caí en una terrible depresión, luego me repuse un poco y el zopenco de Arnold se fue dejándome sola, luego fui a despedirme del **"otro"** zopenco y vaya, el muy cretino se fue y jamás volví a saber de él, aunque no lo culpo por eso, luego… luego… ehmmm… ¿Qué les decía? Ahhh cierto estaba quejándome de mi vida en aquella época, lo siento mucho, pero es que a veces se me va la idea y hasta inclusive pierdo el hilo de la narración, en fin, y como les decía, después de aquellos trágicos sucesos, tuve que volverme más fuerte pues tenía que velar por alguien mas a parte de mi, mi carrera universitaria la termine como pude pero no en California, prácticamente ese año, después del accidente lo perdí por completo y por ende todo lo que había hecho hasta entonces se había ido por el excusado.

Con el apoyo de los Lloyd me regrese a Hillwood junto con Max, bueno más bien Max se había quedado en Hillwood, después de todo lo mal que estuve, recordaran que la familia Lloyd se hizo cargo de él, pues… el niño de cierto modo continuo con su vida en la ciudad y si a eso le sumamos el hecho de lo encariñado que estaba el señor Lloyd con él, pues… ya darán una idea.

La señora Lloyd me asigno de nuevo a uno de los centros de atención de la fundación, pero esta vez ya no estaba yo como directora, ahora estaba como asistente, si, asistente pero de ella misma, es decir, ahora yo era solamente la asistente de la señora Lloyd quien era por su puesto la responsable principal de toda la fundación y además encabezaba la oficina de Hillwood, así que, mi labor de cierto modo era menor pero no menos importante.

Recuerdo que por aquella época aun me seguía doliendo mucho el accidente, tanto así que me entristecía mucho el ver como otras parejas demostraban su felicidad con sus hijos pequeños o con la espera de los hijos que pronto les llegarían, me daba de cierto modo una envidia sana el ver la felicidad de la gente, yo había pasado al punto de mi vida en el cuál no quería para nada del mundo caer en la amargura emocional, sin embargo aun me seguía preguntando por qué yo aún no tenía el derecho divino de obtener esa felicidad, la respuesta a esta cuestión jamás la encontré.

El motor de mi vida en ese entonces y aun a la fecha, era mi pequeño compañero Max, recuerdo muy bien su alegría cuando en una ocasión en la que yo me encontraba en el parque con él, casualmente nos encontramos a unas muy buenas amigas mías ¿recuerdan a Lorreyn y a Ashly Johnson? Pues ellas estaban en Hillwood haciendo propaganda para abrir un grupo, grupo de exploradores, un grupo mixto, de hecho uno de aquellos en los cuales hay chicos y chicas conviviendo, no como aquellos grupos sosos en los cuales solo hay chicas o solo hay chicos, esos son realmente aburridos, en fin, el caso era que estaban en Hillwood haciendo propaganda pues la idea era reunir a quienes quisieran integrase y formar un nuevo grupo en Hillwood…

"_**Y bien Max ¿Cómo te ha estado yendo en la escuela?"**_

"_**En general bien **_–Respondió Max-_** nada del otro mundo que debas saber"**_

"_**¿Nada que deba saber? ¿A quién pretendes engañar chico listo? ese tipo de respuestas solo me sugieren que hay mucho de lo que yo debería saber ¿A ver qué pasa?"**_

"_**Bueno la verdad yo ehhh…"**_

Pobre niño, cuando lo comencé a interrogar, adivine por el rubor en su rostro, lo que le sucedía exactamente…

"_**Ahhh ya se lo que te pasa ¡Estás enamorado! ¿A ver dime, cómo es ella? ¿Es bonita?"**_

"_**No, es decir si… es bonita, es la chica mas linda que he visto **_–Decía Max demasiado nervioso-_**"**_

"_**Y dime ¿Ya le has hablado?"**_

"_**Aun no, a penas la conocí hace un par de días, es una chica nueva que llego a la escuela, tiene un bonito cabello pelirrojo y un acento campirano…"**_

"_**Pelirroja y con acento campirano… uhmmm no sé porque razón me suena familiar esa descripción"**_

"_**¿De verdad, por que? **_–Pregunto Max muy intrigado-_**"**_

"_**Es una larga y vieja historia, de casualidad ella no es de Seattle ¿O sí?"**_

"_**No, ella viene de Massachusetts ¿Por qué?"**_

"_**Por nada, por nada solo preguntaba…"**_

"_**Y de que trata tu vieja y larga historia **_–Pregunto ahora muy intrigado-_**"**_

"_**¿En serio quieres oírla? Bueno… hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo era niña, una día a mitad del año escolar apareció en nuestra clase una niña, una niña pelirroja, y llena de pecas, su nombre es Lila Sawyer y venia de Seattle… ella además de ser la chica nueva era la mas…"**_

Justo en el momento en que estaba narrándole la historia de Lila a Max, una muchacha vestida de exploradora nos interrumpió súbitamente…

"_**Buenas tardes ¿Podemos hablar con ustedes un momento?**_ –Decía la muchacha-_**"**_

"_**Si claro ¿Que deseas? **_–Pregunte yo-_**"**_

"_**Estamos haciendo la cordial invitación a todos los niños y niñas que viven en esta zona para que formen parte de nuestro nuevo grupo de jóvenes exploradores y nos gustaría saber si tu…**_

Justo cuando me hablaba aquella muchacha yo también la interrumpí en su discurso…

"_**¡Un momento! yo te conozco ¿Lorreyn? ¿Lorreyn eres tu?"**_

"_**¿Acaso me conoces? A ver espera, espera un momento ¿Helga? ¿Helga Pataki? ¿Eres tu Helga?"**_

"_**Así es chica lista, esa soy yo la misma que viste y calza"**_

"_**Waw si eres tu, en verdad eres tu… hey, Ashly, Ashly ven aquí, ven pronto"**_

Cuando Lorreyn llamo ala otra chica esta de inmediato abandono a los chicos con los que hablaba haciéndoles la misma invitación y salió corriendo hasta llegar a nuestra posición…

"_**¿Qué pasa Lorreyn? **_–Pregunto Ashly muy agitada, y luego me miro- _**un momento ¿tú eres, Helga? ¿Helga eres tú?"**_

"_**Si, esa soy yo"**_

"_**Waw, que gusto amiga, que gusto de verte, hace tanto tiempo que no te veíamos, mírate nada mas, te ves muy bien ¿Cómo has estado?"**_

"_**He estado muy bien gracias ¿Y ustedes?"**_

"_**Hemos estado bien… waw esto si que es una sorpresa"**_

Las dos chicas, Ashly y Lorreyn de verdad que no se creían la sorpresa de encontrarme de nuevo, ambas estaban fascinadas por el encuentro.

"_**Si claro, para mi también es una sorpresa encontrarlas aquí ¿Por cierto que las trae por aquí a Hillwood **_–Les pregunte-_**"**_

"_**¿A nosotras?"**_

"_**Si a ustedes ¿A quién más? **_–Respondí con cierto sarcasmo-_**"**_

"_**Veras nosotras vivimos aquí en Hillwood desde hace varios meses"**_

"_**Varios meses ¿Y por qué nunca me habían ido a visitar?"**_

"_**La verdad Helga, después de… después del accidente no supimos nada mas de ti, y suponíamos que vivías en California"**_

"_**Pues suponían mal, llevo casi dos años viviendo aquí en Hillwood"**_

"_**Vaya, eso si que no lo sabíamos **_–Contesto Ashly-_**"**_

"_**Bueno, bueno, eso no importa ahora, la verdad me alegro mucho de verlas, que gusto verlas de nuevo"**_

Tanto ellas como yo estábamos muy sorprendidas por el encuentro de verdad que me alegraba ver viejas amigas.

"_**Y cuéntenme ¿Qué andan haciendo ahora?"**_

"_**Nosotras y otras chicas estamos haciendo campaña para invitar a los niños y niñas a que formen parte de un grupo de exploradores que estamos por iniciar aquí en Hillwood"**_

"_**Vaya, eso suena muy interesante, pero ¿Qué no había ya una tropa?"**_

"_**No solo hay una, hay varias tropas pero… nosotras estamos por empezar una nueva y pues, como vimos a tu pequeño acompañante pensamos que quizás podría interesarle"**_

"_**Pues deberían charlaran con él, a lo mejor se anima"**_

"_**Y dinos tú, Helga ¿Eres su niñera?"**_

Cuando Ashly comento esto, Max y yo nos miramos un momento y al momento soltamos tal carcajada que el ruido que hicimos con la risa, provoco la atención sobre nosotros de toda la gente que se encontraba en el parque en ese momento…

"_**¿Qué? ¿Qué dije? **_–Pregunto Ashly-_**"**_

"_**Helga no es mi niñera… **_-Contesto Max- _**Ella es mi mamá"**_

"_**¿Qué cosa? **_–Pregunto Lorreyn- _**pero… pero… tu eres tan… y él es muy…"**_

"_**¿Joven? Y ¿Grande? **_–Respondí yo con un tono mas serio pero no tan monótono- _**Vamos chicas las invito a comer a mi casa y ahí les explico todo ¿Que dicen?"**_

Las dos chicas aceptaron la invitación y nos acompañaron a comer mi casa, ahhh por cierto, esto no se los había platicado, resulta que cuando me volví a establecer en Hillwood, no duramos Max y yo mucho tiempo en la residencia Lloyd, rehabilite mi antigua casa, la casa Pataki y ahí era donde él y yo estábamos viviendo así que, al lugar al que fuimos a comer fue a la vieja casa Pataki, ahí por su puesto les platiqué con lujo de detalle mi relación con el pequeño Max, claro está, después de un rato de haber comido...

"_**Y bien chicas que les pareció la comida ¿Quieren postre?"**_

"_**Yo si **_–Comento Lorreyn-_**"**_

"_**Vaya Helga esto sí que es fenomenal, jamás me hubiera imaginado esta situación contigo, la verdad dejamos de saber de ti mucho tiempo"**_

"_**Ya lo creo, y era lógico que no lo supieran, pero ahora ya lo saben, Max es mi fiel acompañante, es mi hijo adoptivo y hemos vivido aquí desde hace casi dos años"**_

Y vaya que me costo trabajo mudarme de California, aún conservo la propiedad pero… si hablamos de la mudanza, solo imagínense lo que significó traer la mayoría de nuestras cosas desde California… de verdad que fue bastante relajo.

"_**Y ahora cuéntenme su plan, de que se trata todo esto"**_

"_**Veras Helga como ya te lo hemos comentado estamos intentando abrir un nuevo grupo aquí en Hillwood, de hecho es una nuestras pruebas finales para poder convertirnos en guías lideres y por eso hemos estado invitando a cuanto niño vemos en la calle"**_

"_**¿Y han tenido resultado?"**_

"_**No mucho diría yo **_–Comento Lorreyn- _**solo hemos tenido confirmación de 12 chicos y 3 chicas, y necesitamos un total mínimo de 20 para iniciar este proyecto"**_

"_**¿Por eso no interesa saber si darías tu permiso para que Max se integre, claro si el quiere"**_

"_**Yo por mi parte no tengo objeción alguna pero será solo decisión de él"**_

Max no lo pensó dos veces, de inmediato respondió con un rotundo si y el resto por su puesto fue historia…

"_**¿Dinos Max te gustaría entrar al grupo? **_–Pregunto Ashly_**"**_

"_**Claro que si… yo acepto"**_

Las chicas estaban muy contentas en saber que Max, aparte de que él ya era explorador desde mucho antes de haberlo conocido yo, que el aceptara unirse a su nuevo grupo. Dicen por ahí que viejas costumbres nunca se olvidan **¡una vez scout, por siempre scout!** y Max desde muy pequeño había pertenecido siempre a un grupo de exploradores allá en California pero desafortunadamente desde que habíamos llegado a Hillwood eso había quedado en el olvido y a mi, a mi nunca se me había ocurrido la idea de preguntarle si tenia deseos o intensiones de volver a este movimiento.

Un par de horas después Ashly y Lorreyn se marcharon y nos dejaron un folleto con las instrucciones y requisitos que se pedían para poder pertenecer al grupo, que de hecho no eran mas que tres puntos, el primero era tener mucho entusiasmo de pertenecer al movimiento, el segundo la decisión y las ganas de divertirse y la tercera mas entusiasmo. Fue grandioso ver como el pequeño Max, ese día salió corriendo de casa en busca de su **"abuelo Buckley"** para contarle la noticia rápidamente. Ese detalle de los exploradores me lleno de tantos recuerdos que, me fue inevitable el sacar un viejo álbum de fotos en el cual precisamente las fotos que buscaba eran las que tenia de algunas excursiones y campamentos que había tenido con las chicas del otro pueblo.

Debo admitir que, tal y cual ya se los había comentado antes, nunca había sido diestra en esto del campismo y de hecho mucho tiempo lo odie, principalmente por el hecho de tener que cargar un pesado equipaje, comer al intemperie cosas que ni se imaginan, tener que bañarse en ríos cuya agua era en ocasiones de dudosa procedencia y ni para que contarles las situaciones engorrosas que se daban a la hora de ir al baño… rayos algunas cosas sí que eran difíciles, sin embargo si todo fuera fácil todos lo harían, **lo interesante de hacer algo difícil es saber que eres de las pocas personas que se atreven a demostrar que puedes hacer algo difícil, y eso siempre te llena de una enorme satisfacción…**

El ingreso al grupo ya estaba decidido sin embargo aun no era oficial puesto que aun se necesitaba llenar el mínimo establecido. Durante varios días estuve pensando mucho en como ayudarles a las chicas, pero un jueves por la tarde, se me ocurrió una particular idea ¿De dónde sacarían más niños y niñas que estuvieran dispuestos a ingresar al grupo de exploradores? ¿De dónde? Pues aunque suene complicado, la respuesta era muy simple ¡De la fundación Lloyd!.

La fundación Lloyd podía ayudarnos y si, después de varios días de charla con la señora Lloyd y algunos que otros asesores y trabajadores sociales, acordamos que algunos de los niños y niñas que resguardaba la fundación de Hillwood, serian invitados a formar parte del grupo, claro está que en las instalaciones de Hillwood no habían tantos como en California que por cierto era la oficina principal pero, de que habían bastantes niños y niñas, habían bastantes, unos 20 o 30 quizás, algunos iban y no volvían por diversas razones, pero, los que eran más persistentes es decir al ser una fundación que apoyaba a muchas personas principalmente a niños en situaciones de extravío o de abandono, habían algunos que de verdad nunca se iban y llevan en las instalaciones mucho tiempo, por supuesto eran chicos de diversas edades entre ellos algunos adolescentes, sin embargo la situación se aprestaba mucho, y con autorización de algunos representantes del gobierno, se logró que los chicos de la estancia infantil de la fundación Lloyd fueran incluidos en el grupo de exploradores de Hillwood.

Paso el tiempo, estábamos ya por el mes de abril, ahora si había cumplido ya los 27 años y el grupo llevaba casi un mes de haber iniciado, había de vez en cuando un par de reuniones semanales y por su puesto aún no habían excursiones fuera de la ciudad pero si habían las típicas actividades de los fines de semana, yo casi siempre asistía, de lejos, pero asistía, pues de algún modo tenía que tener cierta vigilancia en los chicos de la fundación, pero un día, al finalizar la sesión de ese fin de semana, recibí dos noticias, la primera era una invitación de las chicas para que yo formara parte del grupo…

"_**Vamos Helga, nos gustaría mucho que aceptaras ser líder del grupo junto a nosotras, nos hace falta algo de ayuda y pues, aun tenemos una vacante ¿Qué dices? **_–Pregunto Ashly-_**"**_

Yo simplemente la mire, aquella ocasión y con una grata sonrisa le dije que si… saben, uno de los motivos del por cuál acepté fue porque en verdad aquellas dos chicas solas no se daban abasto y eventualmente tuvimos que invitar a dirigir el grupo al resto de **"El clan de las malditas"** es decir, a Lizbette, Caroline, Michelle y a un par de chicos más lógicamente, pues a final de cuentas se necesitaba también el apoyo masculino, como sea, a final de cuentas acepte y debido a eso, el grupo cambio drásticamente, nada malo a decir verdad pero eso sí, se volvió un verdadero caos, caos controlado y premeditado claro está, pero a final de cuentas fue un caos y más aún cuando muchos de mis conocidos en Hillwood se enteraron de mi presencia como líder, algunas situaciones muy interesantes se suscitaron eventualmente.

La segunda cosa importante fue una carta proveniente de Arnold. Arnold eventualmente desde que se había marchado a Sudamérica, me enviaba cartas o a veces correos electrónicos, él había intentado seguir los pasos de su padre, según recuerdo su padre, Miles, era arqueólogo, y por ende Arnold había tomado la misma ruta así que, dejando de lado todo prejuicio, él y yo ahora si, nos enviábamos y respondíamos las cartas que cada mes nos escribíamos, a diferencia de la situación de muchos años atrás, ahora si manteníamos un contacto muy firme, sin embargo, la carta que él me había mandado en esa ocasión, contenía una noticia no muy agradable, no mala precisamente pero si, nada agradable, él se quedaría medio año más allá en el sur siendo que en una de sus cartas pasadas me había prometido volver al mes siguiente de mi cumpleaños y precisamente era por eso que volvería, por mi cumpleaños, pero por lo visto eso no seria posible…

Realmente me sentí muy afligida, o mas que afligida, me sentía decepcionada, tenia muchas ganas de ver a Arnold y de momento no podría hacerlo…

No les voy a negar como siempre, que estuve bajo mucha depresión un par de días… tanto así que inclusive pensé en dimitir acerca de mi decisión de pertenecer al grupo de exploradores, dentro de mi pesaba _**"Helga qué diablos estabas pensando, como se te ocurre decir que si, si de niña nunca te gusto este mundo"**_ luego, a veces me respondía a mí misma diciéndome _**"Un momento, es claro que de niña nunca me gusto pero ahora ya no soy una niña"**_ y muchas situaciones mentales así me sucedían, así que mejor decidí no pensar más en esa tortuosa noticia y decidí mejor guardar la calma y esperar, y esperar, al fin y al cabo ya había esperado tanto, ¿Qué tanto tiempo más podrían ser seis meses? suena fácil decirlo pero seis meses, son seis meses. Total, un día, precisamente un viernes, había una junta de rutina con los exploradores y en esta ocasión le tocaba a Max ofrecer asilo en nuestro hogar así que… ante la falta de algunos vivieres, el chico, en ese entonces ya de 12 años fue a buscarme a mi estudio, un pequeño espacio que adecue en la ex habitación de mis padres, bueno ese día entre mis disparates y demás, Max me tomo por sorpresa mientras yo acomodaba en un librero un par de cosas que tenia mucho tiempo de no verlas…

"_**¡Mama!"**_

Llamo Max, la primera vez no lo escuche.

"_**¡Mama Helga…!"**_

La segunda vez que me llamo, tampoco lo escuche, estaba muy concentrada en mis asuntos.

"_**¡Helga!"**_

"_**Ahhh… **_-Caí al suelo- _**Auch… ¿Qué diablos te pasa engendro?"**_

Ups, lo olvidaba, Max y yo a veces nos hablábamos un tanto… **¡Fuera de línea!** diría yo, bueno más que nada yo, pero él y yo sabíamos que ninguna de esas feas palabras eran para ofender a nadie…

"_**Lo siento, Helga, pero es que te llame tres veces y en ninguna de esas ocasiones me hiciste caso"**_

"_**Lo lamento, creo que estaba muy concentrada en… ¡Algo!"**_

"_**¿Algo? Ahhh ¿Te refieres a tus libros de poesía?"**_

"_**Si, a si es… ¡oye un momento! ¿Cómo sabes que son de poesía?"**_

"_**Es lógico, el libro que tienes en la mano **_–Dijo Max con toda obviedad-_** dice poemas de Helga volumen V, es obvio"**_

"_**Ahhh, si es verdad… son viejos libros que escribí hace mucho tiempo, en la mañana mientras aseaba el ático, los encontré entre un par de cajas con varios recueros mas, recuerdos que ya estaban olvidados"**_

"_**Si… claro, como digas **_–Dijo Max siguiéndome la corriente- _**oye, necesito comprar galletas, y algunas gaseosas, algunos chicos de la tropa llegaran pronto y ya no hay víveres"**_

"_**Si, lo se, lo se, no me apresures muchacho, anda, ve por mis llaves y espérame afuera en el auto"**_

"_**Si mamá… lo que tú digas…"**_

Me encantaba de sobremanera escuchar esa palabra, Mamá, por un lado me llenaba de mucho orgullo el que me nombraran así, aunque a veces esa misma palabra siempre me dejara cierto aire nostálgico y a veces triste… recuerdo el día en el que Max comenzó a llamarme mamá, lo recuerdo muy bien, fue en aquellos días de mi depresión en la casa de los Lloyd, recuerdo que una de aquellas ocasiones en las que él me llevaba el almuerzo, noto que yo simplemente miraba hacia la calle y al mismo tiempo dejaba caer pequeñas lagrimas que obviamente eran muy perceptibles… recuerdo que él se acercó a la ventana y miro lo que yo miraba, supongo que noto el porqué de mis lágrimas, pues al ver como una pareja que llevaba consigo un par de gemelos en brazos, caminaban sobre la acera de camino rumbo al parque... creo que está por demás decir lo obvio de la situación… recuerdo muy bien sus palabras.

"_**No estés triste **_–Decía-_** No sé si signifique mucho para ti pero, si quieres yo puedo ser tu hijo, y sabes, me gustaría que fueras mi mamá…"**_

Después de decirme esto, el chico salió de la habitación y de algún modo no volvió a decirme así jamás, bueno, al menos no en mucho tiempo, sino hasta el día en el que nos mudamos a la casa Pataki, ahí recuerdo que el primer día yo misma le dije que sí, que yo estaría encantada de ser su mamá… la mayor parte del tiempo Max me dice mamá, otras veces más cotidianas me dice mamá Helga, pero cuando se disgusta con algo casi siembre me llama por mi nombre, Helga… así que, aquel día de la reunión de exploradores y después de que me saco de mi transe, era mi obvio suponer que el chico se había molestado conmigo… pobre de él, atento y todo lo que quieran pero eso sí, tenía muy mal carácter, no sé porque me recuerda mucho a cierta personita rubia y que siempre usaba un moño rosa cuando era niña ¿Quién sería? en fin… ese día lo bueno del asunto era, que era viernes y para el colmo mi día de descanso… así que no pasó nada más, que la visita de algunos chicos de la fundación y algunos otros quienes llegaban acompañados de sus padres… ya si imaginaran el resto, no tiene caso que les detalle todo el protocolo de las reuniones de los exploradores porque aunque no lo parezca hasta a mí a veces me aburre todo esto, yo soy más de acción, y eso era muy notable, pues, cada semana en las reuniones oficiales de nuestro grupo, se podría decir que yo era la suprema regente de todos los presentes y siempre, siempre daba mis indicaciones de la forma más estricta posible, claro está dentro de un tono de mandato muy accesible que a final de cuentas créanlo o no, era bien apreciado entre la comunidad de exploradores y exploradoras…

Ese día paso y todo continuo con su natural rumbo… con el tiempo yo me había hecho de cierta fama en los exploradores, tanto así que, algunos chicos y chicas pedían unirse aun siendo provenientes de otras zonas de la ciudad, eso de cierto modo me atrajo algunos problemas más que nada por las técnicas de rudeza en el campismo que yo misma aplicaba, pero… fuera de eso, no había nada con importancia realmente, para ese entonces, ya habían pasado algunos meses, y de los chicos iniciales de la fundación solo muy pocos seguían asistiendo con nosotros, y era lógico la mayoría de los chicos de la fundación iban y venían por las cuestiones legales que ustedes conocen, otros que aún seguían en la asistencia de la fundación seguían con nosotros y otros, eventualmente dejaron de ir… quizás a final de cuentas nos les atrajo este mundo, el caso fue que, ya para ese entonces la mayoría de los niños y niñas que asistían a nuestro grupo eran chicos y chicas sin problemas familiares… algunos que otros volvían después de pues haber **"solucionado"** si situación, pero fuera de eso, como les dije, todo marchaba bien… no fue sino una tarde lluviosa de septiembre en el que, de parte de una federación de exploradores de Sudamérica recibimos una interesante, pero muy interesante invitación, se haría un evento muy importante en una ciudad de Sudamérica y todas las federaciones del mundo estaban invitadas, era un evento conocido como el Jamboree, Jamboree es una palabra africana que significa reunión y después de tanto tiempo, en esta ocasión el esperado evento se haría en la ciudad de San Lorenzo…

Yo de verdad que no lo podía creer, en serio que no lo podría creer, cuando llego la invitación moví cielo, mar y tierra y creo, si no estoy en un error, creo que fui de las primeras en inscribirse al evento, luego inscribí a Max, pero eso era obvio, en fin, el caso fue que comencé con las instrucciones necesarias para hacer que los demás chicos y chicas fueran también a dicho evento, claro esta que no irían de gratis, para eso tendrían que vender muchas galletas, ja, ja, ja, no saben cuanto disfrute ver sufrir a los muchachos, y digo solo muchachos, porque las chicas eran mas sutiles y en cuestión de semanas o mas bien de días, juntaron su parte del viaje y por ende ellas ganaron su viaje completo, bueno, las chicas y algunos cuantos chicos, solo los que lograron el cometido, puesto que uno de los tratos era vender todas las galletas que se les había dado, ustedes saben cómo funciona esto, y si las vendían todas, la asociación de exploradores pagaría el resto, claro esta que de mi parte hubo apoyo extra con la fundación Lloyd pero eso ya es otro asunto claro esta, el caso fue que mas que de ganas por tener que convivir con un montón de burros exploradores, mis ansias eran por su puesto ver a Arnold, y si para eso le sumamos el hecho de que la sede del evento seria en un lugar cercano a la zona arqueológica donde se suponía estaba Arnold pues… ya se darán una idea de cual feliz me encontraba yo, al fin vería a mi amado Arnold y pues, eso era un plus, él había prometido ahora así, volver para su cumpleaños… ja, vaya cretino, vuelve para su cumpleaños pero para el mío ni sus luces… pero bueno, ya le tenía yo un merecido reproche y eso, eso ya me lo estaba saboreando…

Llego el tiempo indicado y en total solo 17 integrantes del grupo se ganaron el viaje, claro está que Max hizo trampa así que él no cuenta; fueron al viaje, 10 chicas, 7 chicos, 5 líderes Max y yo, ahhh y una chica que se nos unió de forma obligatoria, precisamente la chica que, de algún modo también nos estaba financiando el viaje… Rhonda, Rhonda supuso que seria un buen momento para tomar sus vacaciones y, al fin y al cabo después de lo que supuestamente le conté de lo maravilloso que era San Lorenzo pues… quiso conocerlo, lástima que la pobre desconocía que la ciudad no era precisamente una ciudad parisina o un lujoso hotel de las vegas, no, claro que no, San Lorenzo era mas bien una ciudad rustica intacta al paso del tiempo, tradicional, tranquila pero eso sí, llena de mucha vida y folklore… así que ya se imaginaran la cara de Rhonda cuando llegamos a san Lorenzo y por ende tuvo que hacerse a la idea de dormir en una tienda de acampar, a final de cuentas seguía siendo una chica muy vanidosa así que, en cuanto llegamos a la sede del evento Rhonda solo duro un día y de pronto desapareció, se que no se regreso a Norteamérica, pero eso sí, ella tuvo que viajar mucho pero, prefirió resguardarse en la calidez de la ciudad urbanizada mas cercana y ahí se quedo.

Nuestro evento era de 5 días y tan solo en el primero, nos pasaron cada cosa extraña, tanto así que, si yo nunca le había creído a Bob lo de su supuesto encuentro alienígena pues, en ese campamento, termine por retractarme pues, al menos yo, vi cada cosa que… aun sigo sin explicarme; de Arnold, bueno, de él no les diré mucho en este momento puesto que esa es una sorpresa, sorpresa como la que se llevo cuando me vio llegar a su campamento.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

Bueno pues... aquí estoy yo de nuevo, trayéndoles el capitulo 23 de esta genial historia...

En verdad espero que les haya gustado, se que este capitulo estuvo muy tranquilo y ademas por cierto, tuvo una influencia enorme referente al movimiento Scout, bueno, este ultimo aspecto déjenme decirles que no pude resistirlo, resulta que en dos meses, mas precisamente a finales de octubre asistiré a un evento Scout muy importante, al cual asisto cada año jejeje... bueno ya no hablemos de esto... ahora bien la realidad y lo triste de este asunto es que a partir de este capitulo ya solo faltan 2 capítulos mas y la historia se acabara por completo, si, tal y cual lo leen ya solo faltan dos capitulo, desde ya les agradezco a todos ustedes su gran apoyo y espero en verdad que les haya gustado este capitulo, así que, Muchas gracias y en verdad espero seguir leyendo pronto todos sus comentarios... Gracias.

Por ahora me despido, no sin antes responder los reviews que me faltaron...

**hel201:** Asi amiga mia, a la hsitoria ya le hace falta muy poco y de verdad te agradezco mucho tu sincero apoyo en esta travecis que tanto me ha y nos ha dejado... bueno el capitulo anterior estuvo un tanto melancolico, lo se, sin embargo era necesario hacerlo asi, pues es el paso siguiente para la conclusion de todo lo que respecta de acuerdo a las emociones de Helga, en fin, de momento no te cuento mas salvo el hecho de que espero que que este capitulo te haya gustado, a partir de este capitulo solo nos restan dos mas y se acaba la historia... Gracias por tu comentario.

**DEYITHA (Guest):** Jejeje muchas gracias, no tienes idea de cuanto me agrada saber tu comentario, en verdad muchas gracias y ademas espero que te siga gustando esta historia, ya esta por acabar sin embargo aun le falta un poquito y espero que sigas leyendo esto ultimos capitulos... gracias.

**Guest:** Hola de nuevo, bueno pues muchas gracias nuevamente y espero en verdad que este capitulo te haya gustado... espero conocer pronto tus comentarios... gracias.

Me despido, yo soy _**MorelosBkpets (L.A. Cervantes)**_ y... nos leemos en el proximo capitulo.


	24. Vueltas en la vida

**Crónicas De Helga Geraldine Pataki: Historia De Una Vida**

**Por: Bkpets**

**Chapter 24: Vueltas en la vida**

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

Llego por fin el gran día del evento, curiosamente aquel evento inició dos días antes del cumpleaños de Arnold, así que la sorpresa que él se llevo al verme llegar con todos mis muchachos de la tropa supongo yo que fue muy grande para él.

Lo primero que hicimos fue evidentemente hacer todo lo que teníamos que hacer para el evento es decir, registrarse ante la sede, realizar todo el protocolo de formalidades, levantar el campamento, socializar con algunos dirigentes y demás muchachos y muchachas de otros países, en fin, todo un verdadero show, cabe aclarar que esta era la primera vez que asistía a un evento de tal magnitud, como bien les dije, en esta excursión vi cada cosa que en serio jamás volveré a dudar de las personas… nahhh, creo que no, el no dudar de alguien, no está en mi protocolo de convivencia… bueno el caso fue que por la noche de aquel día en que llegamos, créanme, increíblemente desde lo lejos en la selva, cerca de las ruinas donde se suponía Arnold estaba trabajando, vi como una extraña formación circular y luminosa se levanto de entre los árboles y se fue volando a toda velocidad por las nubes… ¿Habrá sido un ovni? La verdad, no lo sé, el caso fue que preguntando muy discretamente por la comunidades cercanas me entere que ese fenómeno ocurría muy frecuentemente por aquellos lugares sin embargo ni la misma gente sabía que era, yo pregunte a mis compañeras del grupo pero al parecer nadie de mis conocidos e inclusive los chicos de la tropa, sabían, o habían visto algo al respecto… todo fue en verdad muy extraño, tanto así que preferí mejor quedarme con esa experiencia para mí misma.

Bueno, ya dejando de hablar de extraterrestres y demás fenómenos extraordinarios, al siguiente día pedí licencia a los demás líderes para poder abandonar el campamento algunas horas, así que, de algún modo relegue mi cargo a una de las chicas y yo me fui a dar un tour por la jungla; la verdad es que, desde que habíamos llegado por la mañana del día anterior, precisamente un 5 de octubre, yo tenía la mera intensión de ir en busca del cabeza de balón, sin embargo tenía una responsabilidad y muy a pesar de todo lo que yo quisiera hacer, tenía un compromiso y tenía que cumplirlo primero, así que, no fue sino hasta muy avanzada la tarde del día 6 de octubre, en la que pude escaparme un par de horas.

Lo bueno del asunto es que la zona arqueológica donde se suponía estaba Arnold, no estaba tan lejos del la sede de los exploradores, caminando entre la jungla creo que estaría a poco menos de una hora de camino, así que, no fue difícil llegar, lo difícil de cierto modo fue que me dejaran entrar a la zona de investigación, digo, es muy difícil entrar a esos lugares cuando se está trabajando con la arqueología del lugar, sin embargo, a pesar de ciertas dificultades al final me dejaron entrar creo yo, que fue por dos razones, la primera, confirmaron que iba en busca de alguien que trabajaba ahí y la segunda fue, sin duda el uniforme de exploradora, creo que eso me ayudo un poco, además sabían que este evento se efectuaría muy cerca de ahí así que como atención a la visita, creo que tuve cierta facilidad.

Recuerdo que dos hombres ya algo maduros me condujeron a una carpa y ahí me hicieron esperar mientras buscaban a Arnold, yo les pedí que no dijeran quien lo buscaba pues, a final de cuentas se suponía que todo sería una sorpresa… estuve un rato esperando, unos 15 minutos más o menos, y mientras yo esperaba observaba muchas cosas que sin duda me eran demasiado familiares, y no tanto por la condición de exploradora, es decir, hablo de mapas lo que veía familiar, no, no era tanto por eso, más bien cosas que estaban marcadas en los mapas, algunas anotaciones, algunos objetos, muchas de las cosas que yo veía hacían referencia directamente a cierta tribu que alguna vez yo había escuchar hablar a Arnold, hablo de la _gente de ojos verdes_, luego en mi curiosidad y demás, note un laptop y sobre el teclado había un curiosa y pequeña gorra azul… no cabía duda, estaba en la carpa de Arnold, minutos después mientras me comía una rosquilla cubierta de chocolate, y una taza de café frio que encontré abandonados en el lugar, la peculiar voz de cierto cabeza de balón me tomo tan de sorpresa que sin duda alguna logro que me atragantara con parte del bocado que tenía en la boca…

"_**Hola Helga, veo que descubriste mi desayuno"**_

"_**¿Qué…? Coff… coff… ups, lo siento, casi me atraganto…"**_

"_**¿Te gusto el café?"**_

"_**Lo siento Arnold ¿Era tuyo? Ja, he probado mejores"**_

"_**Ya lo creo, ¡Helga! que buena sorpresa, pero dime ¿Qué haces aquí?"**_

Arnold trato de interrogarme un tanto sorprendido sin embargo, no le di oportunidad y me lance a sus brazos irremediablemente. Sé que suena un tanto extraño este acercamiento después de todo lo que les he plantado, pero, la verdad es que ya lo extrañaba y mucho.

"_**Yo también te extrañe Helga **_–Dijo Arnold al notar que no lo soltaba-_**"**_

Sinceramente la vieja Helga de antes había renacido momentáneamente en ese lugar… pero de inmediato se esfumo pues note que Arnold no puso absolutamente nada de resistencia ante mi efusivo abrazo, cuando me percate que tampoco él me soltaba y menos aun decía algo, simplemente alce la mirada y note que me observaba fijamente y con una cálida sonrisa… al notar eso, simplemente me solté de él abruptamente.

"_**Hey, hey, baja tus ánimos cabeza de balón… sé que me extrañaste mucho pero no es para tanto"**_

"_**Más bien yo diría que es al revés"**_

"_**¿Qué quieres decir?"**_

"_**Me refiero a que… mejor olvídalo, vaya Helga que sorpresa verte aquí ¿Vienes de paseo?"**_

"_**Algo así, la verdad es que hubo una oportunidad de viajar y quise venir antes de tu cumpleaños"**_

"_**Cielos, gracias por el detalle ¿Llegaste hoy?"**_

"_**No, llegue ayer, llegue junto con mis muchachos y mi equipo de lideres guías"**_

"_**Ahhh ya entiendo, vienes al evento de exploradores, al jam… jam… ¿Cómo se dice?"**_

"_**Jamboree… si a ese evento, resulta que ayer inicio y mi grupo y yo venimos desde Hillwood"**_

"_**Ya lo veo, algo referente al asunto he escuchado, hemos tenido avisos de parte de sus organizadores para permitir el acceso a los muchachos a estas ruinas, con fines de aprendizaje claro"**_

"_**Ya veo, así que a eso se refería el programa con esa actividad de… ¡paseo por la antigüedad!"**_

"_**Así se decidió llamar al programa, desafortunadamente yo no iba a estar presente, pues regresaría a Hillwood mañana, pero en vista de la circunstancia, creo que aplazare mi regreso un par de días más"**_

"_**¿Un par de días más? ¿Cómo cuantos?"**_

"_**No lo sé ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán ustedes aquí?"**_

Después de haber dicho esto, Arnold me sonrió y yo, yo no podía evitar el aire de alegría que mi rostro mostraba en ese momento, realmente todo estaba marchando muy bien de momento hasta que… algo que realmente yo no me esperaba sucedió, en ese momento mientras Arnold y yo conversábamos muy amenamente, una tercera personita nos interrumpió muy estrepitosamente…

"_**Bueno Arnold, nosotros estaremos aquí unos 9 días, además de…"**_

"_**Papi, papi, mira, mira, mira lo que encontré, mira, es un caracol gigante…"**_

"_**¿Papi? **_–Repetí muy impresionada-_**"**_

No lo podía creer, una niña rubia de escasos 5 años entro corriendo a la carpa donde nos encontrábamos Arnold y yo y justo después de que entro, aquella pequeña se fue directo a los brazos de Arnold llamándolo papi, yo no lo podía creer, de verdad que no, aquello en su momento fue como un mal sueño, una terrible noticia, y no tanto por la niña, ella que culpa tenia de las malas decisiones de sus padres, a lo que yo me refería mas que nada era a que no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo, Arnold me hubiera ocultado aquella noticia tan importante, era padre y yo lo desconocía en su totalidad…

"_**Hola linda ¿Qué traes ahí?"**_

"_**Es un caracol"**_

"_**Oh vaya, que interesante espécimen… mira linda, quiero presentarte a alguien"**_

"_**Si papi… ¿Quién es ella?"**_

"_**Ella es mi amiga Helga Pataki, Helga, ella, es Connie, mi hija"**_

No les voy negar estaba en shock de momento, sin embargo hice lo posible por sobrellevar el asunto y no demostrar absolutamente nada de lo que tenía ganas de gritarle a Arnold.

"_**Ho… hola Connie, mucho gusto en conocerte, dime **_–y mire a Arnold de reojo- _**¿Cuántos años tienes?"**_

"_**Tengo 5 años ¿T tu?"**_

"_**Yo tengo 27 igual que tu papa **_–Seguía yo mirando a Arnold-_**"**_

"_**Papá cumplirá años mañana ¿Tú también cumplirás años?"**_

"_**Oh, no pequeña yo cumpliré años el próximo marzo"**_

"_**Bueno, ya me voy, adiós jefa"**_

"_**Adiós… Connie"**_

Hasta ese momento no sabía porque Connie me había llamado Jefa, mas adelante me entere que también era exploradora en San Lorenzo y reconoció un distintivo de líder guía que yo llevaba, pero ese es otro asunto que más adelante les contare.

"_**Bueno cabeza de balón… yo… ehhh, creo que también es hora de irme, sabes mi tropa me espera y además… "**_

"_**Espera Helga, porque te vas así tan repentinamente si acabas de llegar"**_

"_**Hay Arnold, creo que ya no puedo ocultarte algunas cosas verdad"**_

"_**Te sientes decepcionada verdad ¿Dime porque, que hice mal ahora? **_–Pregunto Arnold con justo reproche e intriga-_**"**_

"_**Nada Arnold, es solo que…, es solo que necesito asimilar esto a solas, es decir, esto sí que es un tanto extraño en verdad"**_

"_**No debería extrañarte, dime ¿Qué resulta diferente en todo esto? ¿Que Connie es una niña pequeña o que es mi hija? ¿O ambas cosas?"**_

"_**Arnold, no sigas por favor, sabes que no es por ella, es solo que, me cuesta trabajo asimilar tanta información ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? En ninguno de tus mensajes o cartas me habías dicho algo al respecto y ahora, ahora que vengo desde lejos a verte, me entero de que tienes una hija, y dime ¿Su mamá está cerca?"**_

Arnold no supo que decir, simplemente guardo silencio y desvió la mirada…

"_**Bueno **__ –Le sonreí sinceramente- _**no te preocupes cabeza de balón **_–Luego le di una palmada en el hombro derecho- __**ánimo cabezón, estas cosas pasan solamente era cuestión de tiempo, pero aun así debiste de habérmelo contado, sabes, creo que es hora de que me vaya hay una actividad a la que tengo que asistir esta noche en el campamento y pues… es necesario que asista, por cierto, no te vayas a ir de aquí, mañana volveré, te traje un obsequio desde Hillwood y espero que lo uses"**_

Le dije esto último y me retire de la carpa, cuando estaba saliendo del lugar vi a lo lejos, cerca de un comedor, a la pequeña Connie quien ordenaba algunas cosas en una mochila de campamento, la pequeña me vio y de inmediato alzo su mano en señal de despedida, yo me retire y seguí la misma ruta que lleve desde que había llegado a la zona arqueológica, en el trayecto, no me limite a llorar un poco, trate de desahogarme lo mas que pude y no hice ni el menor esfuerzo en llegar temprano al lugar del evento… creo que me tarde cerca de tres horas en regresar y por su puesto cuando regrese ya era de noche, llegue justamente a tiempo para presidir una ceremonia de condecoración de uno de los muchachos de mi tropa… nadie me pregunto a donde había ido y mucho menos que había ido a hacer, lo único que les había dicho era que había ido a visitar a un buen amigo mío…

Al siguiente día, me arme de mucho valor, no les voy a negar que estaba algo decepcionada, realmente me costaba un poco de trabajo el entender como era que Arnold tenía una hija, creía en ese momento que al parecer tal y cual ya se ha demostrado, Arnold nunca había sido sincero conmigo, sin embargo quería respuestas aunque solo fuese una pregunta la que él me respondiera, yo me daría, de algún modo por vencida y jamás lo volvería a molestar, me resultaba en cierto punto difícil creer en una posible traición, habían cabos sueltos y esos los tenía que terminar a como diera lugar; después todo lo que había vivido en cerca de 17 años de vida hasta ese punto, me di cuenta por fin que ya era suficiente, yo a mi misma me decía ¡basta! basta ya de sufrir, basta ya de penar por cosas que quizás jamás en la vida sucederán, ya estaba cansada, estaba hastiada de tanto sufrimiento, ese mismo día, aquel grandioso 7 de octubre decidí por fin escribir el punto final en ese capítulo de mi vida y comenzar por fin una nueva historia, digo, aun seguía esperanzada en tener algo con Arnold, la realidad es que, tal y cual lo fuimos en la adolescencia, él y yo en esos dos años de distanciamiento éramos pareja, separada y viviendo muy lejos uno del otro, pero aun así éramos pareja, sucede entonces también que, muy a pesar de este común acuerdo, la verdad era que aun así no había compromiso alguno que realmente nos atara a una verdadera formalidad.

Me libre de mis deberes por la tarde, y tal y cual lo había prometido, fui en busca de Arnold a la zona arqueológica del lugar, la gente, al igual que el día anterior, me recibió amablemente, sin embargo existía un ligero inconveniente, el zopenco de Arnold, se había marchado, bueno marchado sí, pero no del todo, sucedía que desde muy temprano se había subido a su jeep junto con su hija Connie y se había marchado a la ciudad más próxima, pero no iban solos, de hecho, una mujer los acompañaba, no me supieron decir cómo era exactamente esa mujer, solo lo único que sabían era que ella había ido por ellos y por ende salieron de paseo, pero según habían dicho, que volverían por la noche, no me gustaba del todo el comentario sin embargo, muy a pesar de todo lo que pensé, y en base a lo que Arnold no me respondió el día anterior, supuse que aquella mujer era la mamá de Connie.

Me resigne entonces, que mas podía hacer si ante tal situación yo no podía competir por un lugar que no me correspondía, preferí entonces marcharme, en el campamento tenía muchas cosas que hacer y sinceramente ante tales circunstancias creo que estaba perdiendo mi tiempo al ir en busca de Arnold; antes de irme pedí permiso para dejar el obsequio que le había llevado a Arnold, era un paquete un tanto abultado pero discreto, lo deje sobre su escritorio justo a un lado de su laptop y sin hacer algo más, me marche del lugar lo más pronto posible…

Regrese al campamento un par de horas más tarde, alrededor de las 19:00, ya estaba oscuro y yo iba entrando a la zona de acampado cuando me alcanzo un grupo de la región, precisamente un grupo perteneciente a San Lorenzo, como siempre en este ambiente los chicos y chicas entraron con cierta efusividad, jugando y cantando como todo alegre campista. Entre el sano desorden que ellos llevaban consigo, me integraron a sus juegos así que entré con ellos haciendo cuanto juego se les ocurría, sucedió entonces algo muy peculiar, después de aquellos chicos que ya eran algo grandes en sí, entro también una pequeña tropa pero niños más pequeños, y ahí la vi de nuevo, entre ellos iba Connie, supuse entonces que la salida de Arnold ese día, había sido para llevarla al punto de reunión de su grupo de exploradores, me resigne completamente a cualquier explicación, entonces, entre canto y juego la pequeña Connie me encontró de nuevo, y como todo explorador, se saludo formalmente de de acuerdo a la importancia de mi cargo…

"_**Hola jefa Helga ¡Siempre Alerta! **_–Me dijo-_**"**_

"_**¡Siempre alerta! **_–Le respondí y nos dimos un fuerte apretón de mano zurda- _**hola Connie, ¿Vienes con tu grupo?"**_

"_**Así es jefa, están allá al frente"**_

"_**Bien ¿Quieres que te acompañe?"**_

"_**No gracias, adiós jefa"**_

Esa pequeña en verdad que era un caso muy particular, siempre respondía como si siempre tuviera cosas importantes que hacer, y no estaba mal, sin embargo era una cualidad muy rara en una niña de su edad, simplemente la mire mientras se alejaba y se integraba de nuevo a su grupo, entonces, antes de llegar a mi zona de acampado, me senté de un tronco que había por ahí cerca y me dedique a observar a todos los muchachos que pasaban, así estuve cerca de un minuto cuando de repente, un hombre alto y delgado se sentó a mi lado, y comenzó a hacerme cierta platica que, evidentemente me dio la respuesta que necesitaba…

"_**Connie es un pequeña muy peculiar no lo crees"**_

"_**Ya lo creo, al parecer es como su padre **_–Respondí yo-_**"**_

"_**La niña era huérfana, perdió a sus padres, o más bien a su mamá, su padre murió poco antes de que ella naciera, el padre era medico en la ciudad de San Lorenzo, un hombre llamado Swertz Köhler y la madre era arqueóloga, trabajaba en las mismas ruinas de la gente de ojos verdes que ahora yo estoy investigando, hace algunos meses entramos a una ruina que desafortunadamente se derrumbo sepultando por completo a 7 integrantes del equipo, solo sobrevivieron 4 entre ellos yo, tardamos 3 días en sacar los cuerpos de los que no lograron salir, la pobre Connie perdió a su mamá; su madre se llamaba también Connie, era Connie Köhler, llevaba por su puesto el apellido de su esposo, y desde siempre hasta aquel fatídico día, mi amiga Connie había cuidado sola de su hija, recuerdo muy bien sus palabras"**_

"_**¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? **_–Pregunte sin mirar al que yo ya había descubierto quien era-_**"**_

"_**Me hizo prometer que cuidaría de su pequeña Connie"**_

"_**Debió de ser muy duro para ti"**_

"_**Me dolió mucho la perdida de Connie, era mi amiga y no la pude rescatar a tiempo"**_

En ese momento quizás, fue cuando comprendí como es que Arnold se estaba sintiendo realmente. Yo sabía a la perfección cuál era su objetivo de no haberse marchado de San Lorenzo en tanto tiempo, el había ido en busca de sus padres pero la verdad que nunca los encontro.

"_**Lo siento mucho"**_

"_**Helga ¿Qué piensas ahora? ¿Sigues decepcionada de mi?"**_

"_**Han pasado muchas cosas Arnold, muchas de las cuales me han hecho crecer y madurar en muchas formas, ya no soy la joven e ingenua niña que conocías, ya no lo soy"**_

"_**Me gustaba cuando eras así de joven e ingenua"**_

"_**Ahhh, o sea que, como ya estoy vieja ya no te gusto"**_

"_**No, no, no quise decir eso, es solo que, extraño tu forma de ser cuando eras más joven"**_

"_**Hay que recordar Arnold, que ya no somos unos niños, tú tienes 28 y yo casi… 28 también"**_

"_**No lo dices con mucho ánimo"**_

"_**No es eso, tu bien sabes a que me refiero **_–Entonces yo solía decir, soltera y sin hijos propios-_**"**_

"_**Si, lo sé, se exactamente a que te refieres, pero la vida sigue y sigue y sigue, eso no debemos olvidarlo"**_

"_**Tienes razón, por cierto, aún no te he dado tu abrazo…"**_

Arnold se puso de pie junto a mí y me tendió la mano para ponerme yo también de pie, ahí le di un abrazo con tal fuerza que era obvio el no fingir que ya ansiaba estar junto a él… un instante después nos separamos del abrazo y fui yo quien tomo la iniciativa de dar ir a dar un recorrido.

"_**Ven Arnold vamos a dar un paseo, quiero presentarse a mis muchachos de la tropa, por cierto, veo que si te quedo la chaqueta te traje ¿Te gusto?"**_

"_**Es muy elegante, gracias por el detalle"**_

A Arnold le había obsequiado una chaqueta de piel color café un tanto al estilo de Indiana Jones, y de hecho la escogí así a propósito, pues recuerdo que el alguna vez me había mostrado una fotografía de su padre Miles, y precisamente llevaba puesta una chaqueta muy similar, así que ya se imaginaran el otro motivo del porque le busque algo similar…

"_**Ah, cierto, se me olvidaba otra cosa, se supone que nadie extraño puede ingresar a la zona de acampado en esta sede, toma, ponte este distintivo de invitado especial"**_

"_**No hace falta Helga, yo traigo el mío"**_

"_**¿Qué? ¿Y cómo es que…? Ahhh olvídalo, ya recuerdo lo que me contaste del permiso a la zona arqueológica"**_

"_**Si, me dieron este gafete los organizadores, además también tengo un distintivo especial que los líderes del grupo de Connie me dieron, así que creo que no habrán problemas si damos un paseo por aquí"**_

Arnold hasta ese momento estaba lleno de sorpresas y eso en cierta forma era una grata ventaja para ambos, pasamos una buena velada, lo invite a participar con nosotros en lagunas actividades y él aceptó de buena manera, durante esa misma noche, continuamos con nuestras platicas, como siempre y como ya se me había hecho costumbre, logre escarparme de la sede y juntos, Arnold y yo volvimos a la zona de su trabajo; en el transcurso de la caminata Arnold me fue compartiendo todas sus experiencias en su investigación y también así me platico el verdadero motivo del por cuál él estaba dispuesto a regresar a Norteamérica.

"_**Vaya que este lugar es una verdadera jungla"**_

"_**Nunca antes habías venido a un lugar así verdad Helga **_–Dijo Arnold con cierta gracia-_**"**_

"_**Nunca, la verdad es que siempre habíamos acampado en cabañas y en bosques vigilados"**_

"_**Ya veo, esto te servirá como experiencia, muchas veces creemos que esto de las expediciones en la jungla son fáciles pero no es así, es una actividad difícil y hay que tener mucha disciplina, yo por ejemplo, los primeros meses que llegue aquí, créeme que me sucedieron tantas cosas que tan solo de recordarlas hasta escalofríos me da"**_

"_**¿Qué quieres decir? **_–Pregunte yo con mucha intriga-_**"**_

"_**Nada malo en realidad solo me da escalofrió recordar como llegue aquí siendo un novato inexperto de la jungla de San Lorenzo, ahora, después de tanto tiempo he recorrido la selva prácticamente de pies a cabeza y créeme, lo único extraño que he notado aquí son dos cosas, la primera, que hay vestigios de la tribu de la gente de ojos verdes por todos lados, y la segunda, aquellas formaciones circulares luminosas que de vez en cuando se ven sobrevolando la copa de los arboles"**_

"_**¿Formaciones circulares luminosas? Es decir, tu también las has visto"**_

"_**¿Ya las has visto tú, cuando? **_–Me pregunto él con mucha sorpresa-_**"**_

"_**Desde que llegue, las he visto, dos veces, la primera el mismo día que llegamos, mientras levantábamos el campamento y la segunda, el día de ayer por la noche cuando regresaba al campamento, he preguntado a la gente para saber que son, pero nadie da respuesta concreta"**_

"_**Créeme Helga que yo he hecho lo mismo y nadie sabe que son y sinceramente no quiero pensar que son extraterrestres, sin embargo es la respuesta más próxima en este caso"**_

"_**Ya lo creo… a propósito Arnold, antes me dijiste que solo has visto dos cosas extrañas aquí, lo de los ovnis es obvio, pero a que te referías con eso de la tribu de la gente de ojos verdes"**_

"_**Bueno Helga veras, resulta un tanto extraño que una cultura entera haya prácticamente desaparecido así como así, mira a tu alrededor, aun debajo de toda esta vegetación están las ruinas de una antigua civilización, en algunos árboles muy frondosos y viejos hay grabados en las cortezas, en las rocas hay tallados, hay senderos que evidentemente son muestras claras de haber sido caminos construidos con cierta premeditación, y muchos de esos senderos actualmente están ocultos entre la tierra y la vegetación, pero lo más increíble es que mucha de la gente de las ciudades habla de ésta tribu, que en si es parte de otra cultura mas grande, sin embargo, esta tribu es un misterio incluso para la gente de San Lorenzo, como te dije, muchos hablan de ellos, hay cientos de mitos y leyendas al respecto pero jamás, jamás he logrado tener contacto con ellos quizás ya ni existan aunque la misma gente del lugar también asegura que aun siguen por aquí, trate hacer algo como lo que hacían mis padres, que según el abuelo y el amigo de mi padre, Eduardo que ayudaban a la gente y hasta eran amigos, pero pregúntame si he tenido suerte "**_

"_**Has tenido suerte"**_

"_**No, no he tenido suerte, y desafortunadamente hace 3 meses, sinceramente termine dándome por vencido"**_

"_**¿Como que te diste por vencido? Ese no es el Arnold que conozco **_–Le dije sorprendida-_**"**_

"_**Lo sé Helga, lo sé, pero de algún modo, en este momento creo que ya es suficiente, no dejare de buscar eso es seguro, pero ahora, ahora tengo otra responsabilidad"**_

"_**Te refieres a Connie ¿Verdad?"**_

"_**Así es, es por ella por quien he decidido terminar momentáneamente con esto"**_

"_**Pues que fue lo que paso hace 3 meses"**_

"_**Bueno, primero empezare por contarte, el accidente con la mamá de Connie, fue hace 5 meses, de milagro me tienes aquí, 2 mes después, justo cuando realizábamos una expedición cerca de la cascada Zapote donde había una especie de entrada oculta, justo a la mitad de la cascada, encontramos una avioneta parcialmente destruida, no podría decir que los pasajeros cayeron al agua puesto que la avioneta estaba de cierto modo lejos de la cascada así que sería técnicamente imposible que hubieran caído por ahí"**_

"_**¿Y eso que te da a entender?"**_

"_**La verdad, no lo sé Helga, la avioneta que encontramos creo, mas no estoy seguro, que era en la que se suponía iban mis padres, pero no había restos de alguna persona abordo, así que no se si están vivos o no lo están, o si ellos iban en aquel avión o no, no lo sé, lo que si se es que ellos jamás aparecieron, y en todo este tiempo, no los he encontrado, ni una pista alguna he tenido de ellos"**_

Arnold de algún modo se había dado por vencido, busco varios años a sus padres y cuando al fin tuvo la oportunidad de ir al lugar a donde se suponía ellos irían, lo único que encontró fue una avioneta destruida de la cual no está seguro que sea la de sus padres, sin olvidar claro, que no tiene rastro alguno de ellos.

"_**Cuanto lo siento Arnold, siento mucho que no hayas encontrado algo más sobre tus padres"**_

"_**Gracias Helga, ven acompáñame, quiero que veas algo"**_

Arnold y yo nos desviamos de la ruta de la zona arqueológica y al cabo de un rato llegamos al lugar donde se encontraba la avioneta destruida.

"_**Ahí esta Helga, esta es la avioneta que encontramos **_–Dijo mientras se acerco a la avioneta-_**"**_

"_**Se ve muy deteriorada **_–Le respondí cuando me acerque y la toque con mis manos-_** a simple vista es notable suponer que ha estado aquí mucho tiempo"**_

"_**Lo mismo dijimos cuando la hayamos, más adelante, a unos 200 metros se encuentra la cascada Zapote y créeme, también la hemos investigado y simplemente no hay nada"**_

"_**Entonces no sabes si esta es la avioneta de tus padres"**_

"_**No, no lo sé, el encontrar esto sigue sin probar nada, incluso se revisó la avioneta y no hay rastro siquiera de haya viajado alguien en el, pero eso sería algo ilógico ¿Cómo podría haber llegado hasta aquí la avioneta sin alguien que fuera piloteando?"**_

Arnold se notaba algo afligido pero a la vez satisfecho, creo que por un lado se encontraba afligido por no encontrar a sus padres, pero por el otro, se encontraba satisfecho por dos razones, la primera, que aun tiene la esperanza de encontrarlos algún día, y segundo al no haber encontrado alguna pista, solo le da entender que existe la posibilidad de que ellos aun sigan con vida.

"_**Vamos Helga, ya es tarde, te llevare de regreso a tu campamento"**_

"_**Que te parece cabeza de balón, si continuamos la velada tú y yo, sabes, hace como una hora se activo el toque de queda, así que nadie entra y nadie sale, así que estoy técnicamente atrapada aquí afuera"**_

"_**¿Tienes a donde ir?"**_

"_**Es obvio que no cabeza de balón, sino ¿Por qué razón te diría que continuáramos la velada tu y yo? ¿A dónde piensas que iría a dormir? ¿A la jungla? ¿Trepada en un árbol?"**_

"_**Bueno **_–respondió Arnold- _**supuse que por tu condición de exploradora, ehmmm… tu"**_

"_**O sea ¿Creíste que me quedaría a dormir al intemperie?"**_

"_**Bueno, en realidad… si"**_

"_**Tan solo mírame cabeza de balón, crees acaso que traigo conmigo una bolsa mágica que me da de inmediato una tienda de acampar y una bolsa de dormir o… ya se, mejor aún, una cabaña con todos los servicios"**_

"_**Bueno…"**_

"_**Ahhh, espera, sabes que, si tengo, tengo una bolsa mágica que contiene todas esas cosas"**_

"_**¿Enserio? **_–Pregunto Arnold sin captar el sarcasmo-_**"**_

"_**Claro que no zopenco, quien creías que soy, Wacko de los hermanos Warner, por supuesto que no tengo nada de eso, pero sí, mi equipo está en el campamento, burro"**_

"_**Si, ya lo creo Helga, veo que aún no has perdido tu sentido del humor"**_

Me gustaba recordar mis viejos tiempos de chica mala, Arnold se veía muy contento y solo sonreía ante mis abruptas contestaciones.

"_**Vamos Helga, a pesar de ser un clima tropical, por la noche hace frio aquí en San Lorenzo, así que mejor vámonos a mi refugio, sirve que tomaremos algo de cenar, no quieres un café?"**_

"_**¿Café?, si claro ¿Y hay donas cubiertas de chocolate?"**_

"_**¿Como la que me robaste ayer?"**_

"_**¡Oye…!"**_

"_**Solo decía, solo decía, pero si, si hay, y el café es muy bueno, lo trajeron de Colombia hace algunas semanas"**_

"_**Excelente, pero en serio ¿Hay donas?"**_

Regresamos a su carpa en la zona arqueológica, aun a pesar de la noche habían algunos investigadores haciendo guardia y otros conversando por ahí y por allá, lo normal de un noche tranquila, Arnold y yo nos fuimos a su carpa, como se los dije, y ahí continuamos conversando algunas cuantas horas hasta que por fin entre charla y cansancio nos quedamos completamente dormidos en un viejo y arruinado catre que el usaba de cama, nos cubrimos con una manta de bordados peruanos y listo, el resto fue historia, caímos completamente dormidos, más que nada yo caí completamente rendida, por el siguió despierto junto a mí un largo, largo rato.

A la mañana siguiente tanto Arnold como yo seguíamos dormidos, era muy temprano pero aun así ya se había asomado el sol por entre las montañas y la vegetación, recuerdo mucho su calor en aquella ocasión, se durmió junto a mí y ambos amanecimos abrazados el uno del otro, y quizás hubiéramos seguido mucho rato así, pero la extraña pesadez de una mirada fija que caía sobre nosotros, logro hacer que me despertara, abrí los ojos esperando que no hubiera nada pero, lo primero que vi fue a una conocida chica de cabello negro cuyo perfume de inmediato me hizo reconocerla de todo a todo, era Rhonda quien esa misma mañana había llegado y mientras nos buscaba, nos encontró a Arnold y a mi profundamente dormidos, la muy cretina se atrevió a tomarnos foto, tras foto, tras foto y quien sabe cuántas fotografías mas no tomo estando dormidos.

"_**Ehh ¿Qué pasa? **_–Pregunte soñolienta-_**"**_

"_**Nada querida, nada, tu sigue dominada, es algo asqueroso pero, resulta gracioso ver como babeas el hombro de Arnold"**_

"_**¿Qué? Yo no babeo… yo… waaak, si tienes razón, que asco **_–Dije mientras me limpiaba con la camisa de Arnold, la saliva que tenía en el rostro-_**"**_

"_**Y eso que es tu saliva **_–Dijo Rhonda muerta de la risa-_**"**_

"_**Oye a qué hora llegaste, es decir ¿Qué haces aquí?"**_

"_**¿Yo? simplemente vengo de visita, vine a traerle unos documentos a Arnold"**_

"_**¿Documentos? ¿De qué?"**_

"_**Ahhh cierto, creo que aun no lo sabes ¿Verdad?"**_

"_**¿Saber? ¿Saber qué? **_–Pregunte algo confundida-_**"**_

"_**Bueno Helga, no sé cómo decirte esto, es decir… ¿Qué dirías si Arnold tuviera una… hipotéticamente hablando, una?"**_

"_**¿Una hija? **_–Le respondí con cierta ironía-_**"**_

"_**Si, eso, eso, es algo hipotético claro, nada real… aun ¿Pero qué dirías a eso?"**_

"_**Diría que, eres muy mala para decir mentiras Rhonda, si te refieres a Connie, la hija de adoptiva de Arnold, temo decirte princesa que eso ya lo sé"**_

"_**Ah, sí, claro, ya lo sabía… bueno, el caso es que vine a dejarle a Arnold los documentos que me pidió"**_

"_**Bueno… ¿Documentos de qué? **_–Pregunte nuevamente-_**"**_

"_**Son los papeles que lo acreditan a él como su padre adoptivo"**_

"_**Vaya, así que entonces, tú eras la mujer elegante que vino por él, el día de ayer ¿Verdad?"**_

"_**Si, ayer por la tarde vine, fuimos a la ciudad a formalizar el tramite, me costó mucho trabajo llegar aquí sabes, esta clase de terrenos no son mi estilo, mírame nada mas, estoy llena de ronchas por los piquetes de los mosquitos, y además este clima le está haciendo mal a mi delicado cutis"**_

"_**Si, si, lo que digas princesa, lo que digas, y entonces que, solo vienes a eso, o vienes a algo más, porque si es algo mas será mejor que lo sueltes ya porque en un momento me tengo que ir de regreso al campamento"**_

"_**No te apresures chica, en mi opinión creo que el campamento vino por ti… tan solo asómate allá afuera"**_

Me levante del catre y con mucho cuidado me zafe del fuerte brazo de Arnold que me aprisionaba, me calce las botas y me asome fuera de la carpa y ahí los vi, decenas de chicos exploradores, haciendo recorridos y ayudando a los arqueólogos en diferentes actividades, al fin lo había recordado, al tercer día del campamento, estaba programada la visita de los exploradores a las ruinas de San Lorenzo; justamente cuando me asome, también en ese momento me localizo Ashly Johnson y de inmediato se dirigió hasta mi.

"_**Helga, Helga ¿Qué bueno que te encuentro? ¿Donde estuviste toda la noche?"**_

"_**Estuve… dando vueltas por ahí **_–Dije yo un tanto nerviosa-_**"**_

"_**Si claro **_–Ashly miro al interior de la carpa y noto dos cosas que yo estaba totalmente despeinada y que Arnold, aun estaba completamente dormido- _**lo que tu digas Helga, veo que dormiste bien ¿Verdad?"**_

"_**Oye ¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¿Crees que me fui de parranda toda la noche? ¿Crees que me quede fuera del campamento apropósito para quedarme a pasar la noche aquí con un viejo amigo? ¿Eso quieres decir? ¿Crees que hicimos algo más que simplemente charlar y dormir? ¿Eso quieres decir?"**_

"_**Bueno Helga **_-Respondió Rhonda- _**tu amiga no creo que haya querido decir eso, sin embargo, tu si lo acabas de decir"**_

"_**Eso no es… no es cierto, el que haya amanecido junto a él no quiere decir que hayamos hecho algo malo ¿O si? simplemente nos gano el sueño y nos cubrimos con un manta, solo eso y además… hay olvídalo, si me quede apropósito ¿Cuál es el problema? **_–Le dije a amabas-_**"**_

"_**Ninguno, ningún problema Helga, ningún problema **_–Respondió Ashly- _**pero dime ¿Podremos contar contigo el día de hoy? después de esta actividad aquí en las ruinas habrá una pista comando alrededor del medio día, y nos faltan voluntarios"**_

"_**Si claro cuenta conmigo **_–Respondí con cierta indiferencia-_**"**_

"_**Bueno Helga, hasta luego **_–Se despidió Ashly-_** nos vemos y que todo te salga bien"**_

"_**¿Que me quiso decir con eso de que todo me salga bien? **_–Pregunte a Rhonda cuando Ashly se fue-_**"**_

"_**Ya olvídala Helga, ahora bien, hay algo más importante ahora y en vista de que Arnold y tu… ya se entendieron muy bien esta noche…"**_

"_**¡Rhonda…!"**_

"_**Ok, ok, lo retiro, en vista de que tu y Arnold ya se pusieron de acuerdo en su ¡charla! creo que es momento de que leas estos documentos y me digas si estás de acuerdo"**_

Rhonda me tenía bajo mucho misterio, mucho más de lo que yo me esperaba, digo, desde antes del viaje, Rhonda ya estaba con la predisposición de ir a San Lorenzo, ella me decía por un lado que era a causa de que querer tomar ya sus vacaciones, sin embargo las dos cosas raras en ella, fueron que aparte de sus vacaciones, según, ella tenía algo importante que hacer referente a la fundación, la señora Lloyd desde hacía ya bastante tiempo me había comentado los planes de expandir las oficinas al cetro y al sur del continente, quería abarcar puntos estratégicos de América Latina sin embargo aun no se habían presentando las posibilidades de llevar acabo dicho proyecto, la segunda cosa extraña y de algún modo menos importante, fue que Rhonda prácticamente nos financio la mitad del viaje… algo realmente raro en ella.

"_**A ver, a ver, explícate princesa ¿Cómo que si estoy de acuerdo? ¿De acuerdo con qué?"**_

"_**¿Entonces Arnold no te lo ha dicho aun? **_–Pregunto Rhonda, algo sorprendida-_**"**_

"_**¿Decirme qué? habla ya princesa, me tienes bajo mucha intriga"**_

"_**Hay cielos, esto creo que si será un problema, mira Helga, en estos casos de adopción, como tu bien ya lo has de saber, son muy raros los casos en los que se permite que solo uno de dos adopte a un niño, en Norteamérica si se dan los casos, pero son muy raros, y si en allá es difícil aquí en esta parte del mundo lo es aun mas"**_

"_**Y eso significa que…"**_

"_**Eso significa que Arnold, para poder adoptar a Connie, debe comprobar que tiene una compañera, sino, nos posible la adopción, mi función aquí es de cierto modo agilizar algunos trámites a través de la fundación, pero solo eso, todo se hará más fácil si él puede comprobar que tiene una compañera, no necesariamente tienen que estar casados, pero si debe de haber cierta comprobación"**_

"_**A ver déjame ver esos documentos…"**_

No lo podía creer, lo que me decía Rhonda era verdad, los documentos que ella llevaba aquella mañana eran los oficios probatorios de adopción y demás documentos que nos acreditaban como pareja sin matrimonio…

"_**Esto no lo puedo creer"**_

"_**Discúlpame Helga, si esto es incomodo para ti, será mejor que hablemos primero con él"**_

"_**No, déjalo dormir, se que se quedo en vela gran parte de la noche, debe estar agotado ¿Tienes un bolígrafo?"**_

"_**Si, aquí lo tienes, pero oye, si no estás segura o no estás de acuerdo, no lo firmes"**_

"_**Lo firmare aun así, sé que esto es importante para él"**_

"_**Eso eso lo que quiero que entiendas Helga **_–Me dijo Rhonda en un tono serio y comprensivo-_** no porque creas que le harás un bien a alguien tan solo porque sabes que esto es importante para él, tienes que firmarlo, si no estás segura o no estás de acuerdo, no lo firmes, no porque sea importante para él tienes que hacerlo, tienes que pensar también en ti, en tus responsabilidades, si no lo firmas, no importa, estos documentos me los llevo de regreso a la ciudad y asunto terminado, simplemente se buscaran otras opciones"**_

"_**Tienes razón **_–Le respondí sin mirarla de frente-_** pero aun así, lo hare"**_

Y si, Rhonda tiene mucha razón, **no por creer que haremos un bien, al hacer algo por ese alguien a quien amamos, debemos de atarnos a algo que no queremos, hay que pensar muy bien las cosas y plantearnos también que tanto podemos y queremos ofrecer…**

"_**¿Estás segura? **_–Pregunto nuevamente Rhonda-_**"**_

"_**Si, lo estoy completamente"**_

"_**Bien, si ese es el caso, entonces firma aquí **_–y firme- _**y también aquí **_–y firme- _**luego aquí **_–y firme- _**y por ultimo… firma en las tres líneas de abajo, con tu nombre completo, luego tus iníciales, tu firma completa, nada rubricas y la fecha de hoy y… ahhh, se me olvidaba, escribe la leyenda bajo tu firma, de ¡recibí original y copia! y listo, eso es todo, de momento claro"**_

"_**Vaya, cuantas firmas"**_

"_**Así es la legalidad Helga, siempre tan problemática… bueno es hora de que me vaya debo dejar estos oficios a la oficina de registro, ahora solo les resta esperar la respuesta del juez"**_

"_**Y eso en cuanto tiempo será **_–Le pregunte a Rhonda-_**"**_

"_**De 10 a 15 días no más"**_

"_**¿Qué?"**_

Yo no lo podía creer, tanto tiempo, era demasiado y más un porque solo estaríamos en el evento de exploradores 9 días y ya llevábamos a penas casi 3 hasta ese momento.

"_**¿Por qué tanto tiempo? es mucho y nosotros no estaremos aquí tanto ¿O sí?"**_

"_**Bueno Helga, eso debiste de haberlo pensado bien, yo como tal me quedare aquí el tiempo necesario, tus chicos obviamente regresaran pero tú, tú tienes que quedarte, debiste leer muy bien las hojas querida"**_

"_**Pero si en las hojas no decía nada al respecto"**_

"_**Claro que si lo decía, si algo aprendí muy bien de papá es a leer cada letra de los contratos, y de hecho mira en la primera hoja, la segunda línea en el segundo párrafo"**_

Cuando Rhonda me dio la indicación, tome las hojas y comencé a leerlas…

"_**Bien, aquí dice… este trámite por concepto de operaciones legales bla, bla, bla… tendrá una duración de… 10 a 15 días para… hay déjalo así, bien qué más da, bueno al menos será buena excusa para también tomar mis vacaciones"**_

"_**Lo que tu digas Helga, bueno, me retiro, y mejor los dejos solos tortolos, así pues, hasta luego señora Shortman…"**_

"_**¿Shortman? Un momento yo no soy la señora Shortman, mi apellido es Pataki"**_

"_**Si claro Helga Pataki de Shortman… ja, ja, ja, nos vemos"**_

Señora Shortman ¿Quién rayos se creía esta tonta de Rhonda Lloyd? Pero la verdad ese documento al parecer implicaba más de lo que me imaginaba.

Horas más tarde ya me encontraba cumpliendo con el apoyo en la actividad de la pista comando, por si no lo saben una pista comando se le llama a si a la serie de pruebas que una persona debe de cumplir para, en sí, llegar a la meta de una competencia, se hacen pruebas de habilidad, valor, agilidad y destreza y demás cosas, en fin se trata por ejemplo, de salir corriendo brincar obstáculos, trepar arboles cruzar ríos, enlodarse, y cuanta cosas más se le ocurra a quien organiza la actividad pero todo, todo se tiene que hacer de forma consecutiva y por supuesto con mucho trabajo en equipo, recuerdo la primera vez que participe en una actividad así, a una de mis amigas y a mí nos toco brincar por sobre una fogata y vean nada mas lo que paso, termine medio chamuscada, nada serio en realidad pero eso sí, con una bota muy quemada…

Como les decía, horas más tarde me había ido, y yo, sin esperar a que Arnold se despertara me retire pues tenía cosas pendientes entre ellos claro está, mi desayuno.

Lo siguiente de aquel día transcurrió normal, a Arnold no lo había desde entonces, nos fue sino hasta muy entrada la tarde justo a la hora de la comida en el campamento en donde él fue a buscarme, obviamente no lo pensé dos veces cuando me pidió que lo acompañara a dar una vuelta, salí un momento claro, ustedes sabrán que no podía estar saliendo del campamento a cada rato, ya había logrado escaparme 3 días consecutivos y eso hasta cierto punto no era correcto así que, solo fui a dar una vuelta dentro del mismo campamento claro, tan solo para charlar un poco…

"_**Gracias Helga, me alegra que hayas podido salir un momento"**_

"_**Si, si, lo que digas ¿Que sucede ahora cabeza de balón?"**_

"_**Nada ¿Acaso ya no puedo venir a visitarte?"**_

"_**Claro que puedes, digo, en lo personal no me molesta pero, por ahí alguien ya se entero de mis ligeras escapatorias estos últimos tres días y pues…, uno de los organizadores del evento ya me llamo la atención, así que, a menos que no sea una actividad de los exploradores, yo específicamente, no puedo salir de este lugar, lo siento cabeza de balón pero creo que no nos veremos en algunos días"**_

"_**Es una lástima Helga, venia precisamente a invitarte a cenar"**_

"_**¿A cenar?"**_

"_**Si a cenar, sabes, revise hoy lo papeles que dejo Rhonda, creo que ella se me adelanto y hablo primero contigo, la cena de hoy era precisamente para hablar contigo sobre este asunto"**_

"_**Bueno cabeza de balón, creo que no hay mucho de qué hablar al respecto no lo crees, a mi en este momento no me preocupa el haber firmado sin antes haberlo pensado bien, me preocupa el saber que pasa por tu cabeza, es decir cuáles son tus verdaderos sentimientos, y no hablo precisamente de cuanto aprecias a la niña, hablando egoístamente, me preocupa el saber que sientes por mi"**_

"_**¿Lo que siento por ti?"**_

"_**Si Arnold ¿Que sientes por mi? La verdad, ya no estoy dispuesta a sufrir mas y estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por comprenderte, Arnold, no me malentiendas, te ayudare aun cuando la respuesta, no sea precisamente la que yo espero, sin embargo, no quiero volver a pasar lo mismo, hace años sufrí mucho por ti y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, me gustaría saber si tu estas dispuesto a regalarme un pequeño lugar en tu corazón"**_

"_**Sabes Helga, me agrada saber cuánto has cambiado, antes no me hubieras dicho nada de esto y me hubieras dejado ir sin más ni más"**_

"_**Eso fue antes cabeza de balón, ahora ya he madurado, creo, sin embargo, que ya es tiempo de avanzar y si en esta etapa de nuestras vidas existe esa posibilidad de avanzar, me gustaría en verdad, en verdad me gustaría mucho avanzar contigo"**_

Arnold simplemente me sonrió en ese momento, luego tomo mi mano y coloco sobre ella una interesante caja con un decorado verde brillante…

"_**Sabes Helga, justamente hoy estaba precisamente pensando algo muy similar a lo que me acabas de decir, toma esto, quiero que lo guardes"**_

"_**¿Qué es? **_–Pregunte yo-_**"**_

"_**Es algo que quiero que tengas, pero no debes verlo sino hasta esta noche cuando nos veamos en un restaurant, allá en la ciudad"**_

"_**¿Esta noche? pero no puedo salir, me tienen retenida aquí adentro"**_

"_**Bueno, eso sí que es una lástima, eso jamás te detuvo ¿O sí? **_–Luego Arnold se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, después se detuvo un momento y nuevamente volteo a verme- **Estaré en el restaurant de San Lorenzo, en el numero 12 a un costado de la oficina de bomberos, no hay pierde**_**"**_

"_**P… pero…"**_

"_**A las 20:00 horas, ahí estaré"**_

El muy cretino de Arnold sabía perfectamente no podía salir, sin embargo el también tenía razón, el que me hubieran dado la orden de no salir, jamás me había detenido para hacer mis travesuras, así que, me dije mi misma… Helga, tienes que idear algo para escaparte y de hecho lo hice, y no tienen idea de cuánto trabajo me costó irme, nada, simplemente nada de trabajo me costó el salir de lugar, recuerdo que lo único que hice fue, conseguir algo de ropa, y salir caminado por la puerta principal como si nada hubiera pasado… no sé porque razón pienso que ese tonto cabeza de balón, lo dejo planeado todo.

Transcurrió el resto del día y por supuesto llego la hora indicada, claro, eran en ese entonces cerca de la 19:00 horas, me haría yo cerca de una hora de camino para llegar a la ciudad, sin embargo, a final de cuentas después de una larga travesía logre llegar al lugar indicado por Arnold, pero justo antes de entrar al restaurant que por cierto era muy elegante, de acuerdo a las condiciones de la región de San Lorenzo claro está, pero con un gran toque hogareño y muy familiar además, resulta entonces, como les decía, que justamente antes de entrar al lugar note que, el atuendo que llevaba puesto era quizás algo demasiado formal para la ocasión, mas hubiera valido conservar mi uniforme o haber conseguido algún atuendo tradicional porque, un vestido liso con adornos rosados y zapatillas, creo que fueron demasiado, y más que nada lo digo porque Arnold, a pesar de que había sido una cita formal, no iba precisamente vestido con atuendo formal, eran un restaurant elegante, si, pero muy tradicional, y ese tonto cabeza de balón, tal y cual lo había visto en la tarde, se había presentado así, solo se cambio la camisa, creo, en conclusión yo llamaba mucho la atención y eso de verdad lo odie demasiado…

"_**Hola cabeza de balón"**_

"_**Vaya Helga, veo que si… llegaste, te ves muy, muy…"**_

"_**¡Ridícula!"**_

"_**Hermosa, era lo que iba yo a decir"**_

"_**Hay por favor Arnold **_–Le dije más discretamente- _**mírame nada mas, la gente me mira y eso lo detesto sabes, si acaso me hubieras dicho que era un restaurant tradicional, ni siquiera me hubiera cambiado, sabes lo que me costo conseguir este vestido"**_

"_**No lo imagino"**_

"_**Me costó mucho cabeza de balón, en serio, que me costó mucho, tuve que prometer que haría una actuación y participaría en el evento de expresión artística de los lideres de tropa y créeme eso no es nada fácil, bueno si lo es, pero no quería hacerlo"**_

"_**¿Entonces no te agrado la cita? **_–Pregunto Arnold con cierta ironía-_**"**_

"_**¿La cita? si claro, claro que me agrado la cita, de hecho, debo decirte que valió la pena el trato"**_

"_**Bueno Helga, antes de que pase algo mas, quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste hoy, sabes Connie necesita de alguien que se encargue de ella, créeme que busque a su familia, si es que la tenia pero, nunca dimos con algún paradero de los familiares de su madre y menos aun de su padre, así que, en base a la petición que me hicieron decidí hacerme cargo de ella"**_

"_**Uhmmm, no sé porque razón esta historia me resulta muy familiar"**_

"_**Ahhh sí ¿Por qué? **_–Pregunto Arnold un tanto intrigado-_**"**_

"_**En toda mi vida solo he presenciado esto 5 ocasiones, con sus distintas variantes claro esta y por su puesto por diferentes circunstancias"**_

Arnold solo me observo fijamente y luego me sonrió creo que de algún modo indirecto entendió a lo que me refería, y de hecho no era precisamente difícil descifrar esto, esas 5 ocasiones que yo le decía, eran la historia de su vida, la historia de mi vida, la historia Mari, la historia Max y ahora, la historia de Connie… resulta increíble como muchas situaciones en la vida siempre están dando y dando vueltas y además se encuentran profundamente ligadas a un solo punto en común, eso es realmente increíble.

Arnold ya no dijo nada, en ese momento solo se dedico a observarme fijamente mientras yo miraba discretamente el menú que tenia sobre la mesa, no lo sé, creo que él en ese momento lo que quería era grabarse por entero, la forma de mi rostro en ese momento, pues tenía su mirada perdida, algo así como si al grabarse dicha imagen en la memoria, sus recuerdos lo transportaran a otros bellos momentos de nuestras vidas, bueno, eso suponía yo, quien sabe en realidad lo que había estado pasando por su mente en ese momento; después de un par de minutos en silencio, decidí por fin romper el silencio que se había generado en ese momento.

"_**Y bueno ¿Qué me sugiere usted señor arqueólogo, que hay de bueno en el menú?"**_

"_**¿Qué? Ahhh cierto, el menú **_–Respondió Arnold un tanto sorprendido-_** bueno Helga todo está muy bien aquí pero, yo te recomiendo que pruebes la carne asada, la sirven con verduras al vapor y algo de jugo natural de frutas"**_

"_**Suena bien, que te parece si me pides a mí un platillo ¿Y tú que pedirás?"**_

"_**Yo creo, creo que pediré lo mismo"**_

Pasados unos minutos vino una señorita que nos atendió toda la noche, cenamos en silencio, de vez en cuando hacíamos algunos comentarios que provocaban por su puesto nuestra risa, fue muy ameno el momento y la comida, en verdad era genial; después de un rato, en ese mismo restaurant estábamos él y yo tomando un café, seguíamos charlando de nuestras aventuras él platicaba mas de las suyas, que yo de las mías, y por fin, llego un momento crucial en el cual la conversación cambio de rumbo radicalmente.

"_**Y así fue Helga, todo este tiempo me he dedicado a la búsqueda de la gente de los ojos verdes, y créeme, no hemos encontrado mucho acerca de ellos, es como si se hubieran esfumado, solo hemos encontrado algunas ruinas y algunos vestigios de su sociedad pero realmente nada concreto"**_

"_**Vaya imagino que debe ser frustrante para ti"**_

"_**No tienes idea Helga, hace dos años, cuando vine aquí a la República de San Lorenzo, vine con un solo motivo, encontrar a mis padres, al principio todo iba muy bien, tenia entusiasmo, tenia esperanza y digo, aun la tengo, pero ya no tanto como antes, con el tiempo comencé a desistir de mi búsqueda y por fin, llego el momento crucial en el que tenía que tomar una decisión, marcharme de este lugar o continuar buscando ¿Sabes cuál fue mi decisión?"**_

"_**Seguir buscando, supongo **_–Le respondí yo-_**"**_

"_**No, todo lo contrario, desistí por completo y presente mi renuncia"**_

"_**Vaya, eso sí que es sorprendente, nunca imagine que desistirías"**_

"_**Pues créelo **_–Dijo Arnold-_** pero en fin, sucede que, presente mi renuncia, pero antes de que esta fuera revisada y por supuesto terminara el periodo que yo tenía que cumplir aquí, en una exploración de la selva cerca de la cascada Zapote, fue donde encontramos aquella avioneta, y el resto ya lo conoces, el hacer dicho hallazgo me lleno de nuevas esperanzas y fue lo que provoco que me quedara aquí estos últimos dos años, desde entonces no he parado de buscar y créeme, que no lo hare, solamente en esta etapa, creo que es más sano descansar, además quisiera darle una mejor vida a Connie"**_

"_**Me alegra saber que te encuentra bien cabeza de balón"**_

"_**Gracias Helga, por cierto, ya que estoy hablando de mis padres ¿Trajiste la caja que te di en la tarde?"**_

"_**Si claro, aquí la tengo, no la he abierto tal y cuál tú me lo has dicho, aunque si estuve a punto de hacerlo"**_

"_**Lo sé, te conozco y se además se que no lo harías, confío en ti por eso te pedí que cuidaras de ella ¿Me permites la caja?"**_

Arnold estaba un tanto misterioso de si en ese momento, yo por mi parte me encontraba tranquila, la verdad estaba disfrutando mucho de la velada…

"_**Sabes Helga **_–De pronto Arnold abrió la caja y saco dos anillos- _**estos anillos eran de mis padres, han estado en mi familia durante generaciones, eran de mi tatarabuelo, luego de mi bisabuelo, luego de mi abuelo, luego fueron de mi padre y ahora han llegado hasta a mí, según mi abuelo, justo antes de morir me dijo que mi padre se los había dejado días antes de que se marcharan de Norteamérica en su ultima misión, el abuelo nunca supo la razón del porque se los dejo, sin embargo aquí están, mi abuelo me dijo que él ya no los podría cuidar y que según la tradición era que de padre a hijo se pasaran estos anillos, desafortunadamente eso ya no fue posible así que en su lecho de muerte el abuelo me los entrego y me dijo muy claro que uno de estos anillos se lo entregara aquella chica especial con la que yo quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida, me dijo ante todo que lo pensara muy bien y luego se lo entregara, y que continuara la tradición claro esta de que siguieran pasando de padre a hijo, pero bueno, fuera de eso, Helga este anillo que fue de mi madre te lo quiero entregar ahora a ti, pero antes de eso, quiero saber si tú estás de acuerdo en aceptarlo y ser mi compañera"**_

No tienen idea cual feliz me encontraba, ciertamente ya me imaginaba algo, pero entre que fuese imaginación o no, ese hecho lo alucinaba yo a cada momento, creo que era una de mis más recordadas fantasías…

"_**¡Por supuesto que sí! claro que si cabeza de balón, eso no se pregunta **_–Me puse de pie y lo abrace muy efusivamente- _**pero antes de que pase algo mas, tengo que decirte una cosa"**_

"_**¿Cuál? **_–Pregunto algo intrigado-_**"**_

"_**Jamás, de los jamases, dejare que me llamen Sra. Shortman, Rhonda ya lo hizo y créeme es la última vez que lo permitiré"**_

"_**Lo que tu digas Helga **_–Arnold simplemente me sonrió y me abrazo también-_**"**_

Salimos un poco cerca de las 22:30 horas de la noche a pesar de todo, la zona estaba muy tranquila, Arnold y yo volvimos a la zona arqueológica donde estaba su carpa, yo no podría regresar al campamento de exploradores pues ya se había dado el toque de queda así que no me quedaba de otra más que esperar a que llegara el siguiente día.

Arnold y yo, como dos días antes había sucedido, nos quedamos charlando toda la noche y fue en esta misma charla donde por fin me entere de todo lo que había pasado por su mente en los últimos años, muchas cosas tomaron sentido, otras por supuesto no lo hicieron sin embargo, quede satisfecha con la justificación que él me había dado en ese entonces.

"_**Y entonces cabeza de balón, que debo pensar acerca de tu interesante propuesta"**_

"_**No lo sé Helga, tu dímelo ¿No te agrada la idea?"**_

"_**No es eso, no me mal entiendas Arnoldo, pero me pare un sueño, un sueño hecho realidad, sin embargo, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, me brinca la curiosidad del porque tan repentino cambio, es decir ¿Por qué ahora?"**_

"_**¿Por qué ahora? bueno eso realmente no lo sé, sin embargo ya era algo que tenía planeado hacer mucho antes de que me marchara de Hillwood. Sabes Helga, todos estos años, nunca supe el porqué siempre huía de ti, nunca lo supe sino hasta hace ya bastante tiempo"**_

"_**No comprendo **_–Le dije y Arnold solo me sonrió-_**"**_

"_**Veras, hace tiempo cuando encontré aquella avioneta, fue el mismo día en que comprendí que siempre tuve miedo de perderte, como te lo dije aquella vez en el parque, la primera vez que me preguntaste el porqué no quería ser tu novio, recuerdo que yo te respondí que no sabía porque, pero la verdad es que siempre lo supe"**_

"_**¿Y cuál es la verdad?"**_

"_**La verdad es como te dije, siempre tuve miedo, miedo de perderte, de que pasara algo como lo que paso con mis padres, tuve miedo de enfrentarme a crecer, a madurar, a formar una familia y en algún momento irme y repetir la historia de mis padres, pero ahora, ahora todo ha cambiado. Mi amiga Connie me enseño que no hay mejor tesoro que el de una familia que te aprecia, y yo siempre creí que después de mis abuelos no tendría más familia que un recuerdo sin embargo nunca estuve solo, siempre tuve a nuestros amigos, siempre te tuve a ti, en algún momento también creí también que para avanzar en mi camino no necesitaba de alguien, sin embargo, siempre me la pase buscando lo que me hacía falta en los lugares equivocados, y nunca quise aceptar que en ti estaba lo que yo necesite siempre, tu siempre estuviste conmigo Helga, aun cuando estuviste desaparecida tanto tiempo, tú estabas conmigo, y ahora he comprendido por fin que no es útil seguir huyendo, contigo ya no tengo miedo, contigo aprendí que el amor es infinito, tan noble y tan puro que por esa misma razón es así de frágil y yo, ya no quiero seguir huyendo, aquella vez que me preguntaste la primera vez ¿Por qué no quería estar contigo? a parte de no saber exactamente el porqué no, la otra razón era porque no me sentía listo, pero ahora, ahora ya no tengo miedo, y estoy listo de seguir contigo, estoy listo para reforzar nuestra amistad y estoy listo de aceptar que no solo eres mi amiga, ahora sé que eres mucho más que eso"**_

"_**Y yo estoy más que feliz de decirte que siempre seré tu compañera, siempre lo he sido"**_

Me abrace de Arnold y luego el me beso… luego yo lo bese, luego nos besamos, los ánimos, se animaron mas, una cosa nos llevo a la otra y terminamos como… ehmmm, bueno ustedes ya sabrán el resto, el caso es que esa noche no pasamos nada de frio, esa ocasión, fue una de las mas maravillosas que había tenido en mi vida, aun después de las dos anteriores con él, me gustaba el hecho de que ese encuentro intimo entre él y yo, fuera por razones maduras y circunstancias mejores a las que habíamos vivido años atrás…

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté antes que él, me arregle lo mejor que pude, y entre sueños me despedí de él, no era propiamente que estuviese huyendo, no claro que no, era simplemente que tenía que regresar antes del desayuno, es decir antes de que alguien notara mi ausencia, al cabeza de balón, antes de irme, le deje una nota, la nota decía que me fuera a buscar en la tarde de ese día, digo, después de lo ocurrido el día anterior lo que menos quería era alejarme de él, pero volviendo con el resto de la realidad de todo este asunto, tenía yo una responsabilidad y ahora si ya no podía faltar mas, ya era el quinto día y apenas había estado al pendiente de todo lo que había estado pasando en el campamento… llegue por fin al campamento, muy desaliñada claro; entre sigilosamente a mi zona de acampado, tome mi uniforme algunos artículos de aseo personal y fui a darme una ducha inmediatamente, sin embargo, muy a pesar de estarme paseando como un gato, note que solo dos personas me descubrieron, Max y el representante del evento que me impuso la retención, con ese descubrimiento, me gane una segunda sanción y de castigo ahora y el resto del evento tendría que apoyar en la preparación de los alimentos en la cocina del campamento… lastima.

Max esa ocasión que me vio no dijo nada, simplemente me miraba muerto de la risa justo después de aquel regaño…

"_**Buenos días jefa **_–Decía Max- _**¿Donde estuviste? te perdiste de la competencia de luchas en lodo, esperábamos que nos ayudaras a ganar"**_

"_**Y... ¿Ganaron? **_–Pregunte yo-_**"**_

"_**Si, ganamos pero no fue lo mismo sin ti, te escapaste de nuevo con Arnold ¿Verdad?"**_

"_**Hay no, como crees chico listo, solo estuve por ahí, socializando… con… unos exploradores de…"**_

"_**¿De dónde? Señorita Pataki ¿De donde eran los exploradores a quienes fue a visitar?"**_

"_**Hay h…hola jefe **_–Respondí algo nerviosa- _**¿Cómo está el día de hoy?"**_

"_**Muy bien gracias, ahora si ¿Dónde estábamos? Ah sí ¿De donde eran esos exploradores?"**_

"_**De… muy lejos, de un país remoto, usted sabe, de ahí, ahí muy lejos"**_

"_**Usted no estuvo con ningún explorador ¿Verdad?"**_

"_**No, es decir si, si estuve, fui invitada a una ceremonia y pues… fue muy ameno todo"**_

"_**Miente señorita Pataki, o debería decir, ¡señora Shortman!"**_

Justo cuando dijo esto último, caí en la cuenta de que me habían descubierto…

"_**Oh rayos ¿Y cómo se entero?"**_

"_**Sucede señorita Pataki, que ayer por la noche llegue hasta su zona de acampado precisamente para buscarla a usted, recordé que estaba castigada y quise ofrecerle el levantar su castigo con la condición de que me ayudara con un número musical, recuerdo que según su registro usted toca muy bien la guitarra, y pues estábamos juntando ayer a todos los músicos que encontramos y de hecho todos los disponibles asistieron menos usted"**_

"_**Ah sí ¿Cuál es el punto? **_–Pregunte algo indiferente-_**"**_

"_**El punto es que, me desobedeció nuevamente, me entere de su interesante compromiso por una llamada telefónica, un tal Rhonda Lloyd pedía hablar con la señora Shortman, buscamos en los registros y no había nadie con ese nombre registrado, luego me rectifico los datos y confirmo que se trataba de la líder guía Helga Pataki, de Hillwood, así que vine a buscarla"**_

"_**Rayos, tendré que hablar con Rhonda muy seriamente"**_

"_**Recuerde que la finalidad de este evento es convivir pero aun así hay reglas, normas y sobre todo, disciplina, disciplina que usted debería estar inculcando en sus muchachos de la tropa, lástima que no me corresponde este hecho pero si por mi fuera, revocaría su cargo de líder guía, esta es la última vez jefa Pataki, o toma disciplina, o me veré en la penosa necesidad de hacer que retiren antes de que termine el evento, entendió"**_

"_**Si claro… **_-Musite-_**"**_

"_**No la escuche bien"**_

"_**Si señor **_–Grite con fuerzas, en señal de disciplina-_**"**_

"_**Eso es, eso es disciplina, por cierto, tiene castigo permanente, desde ahora ayudara todos los días, durante dos horas en la cocina del campamento sin mencionar que ahora si ya no podrá salir de aquí a menos que sea algo como… usted ya sabe el resto, confío en usted"**_

El sujeto que me había dado la sentencia de muerte, aparte de ser uno de los organizadores del evento, era el jefe de más alto rango en toda la República de San Lorenzo así que, ante la situación de ser de una federación invitada, se podría decir que él era la máxima autoridad así que, estaba condenada de todo a todo. Después de ese altercado, Max simplemente se reservo para sí la risa y la sorpresa, de algún modo no era muy común ver que le llamen la atención de esta forma a un líder guía, en fin, lo bueno es que no hubo más testigos, lo siguiente fue ir a tomar mi ducha y por su puesto ir a cumplir con mi castigo.

Por la tarde, a la hora de la comida, Arnold me visto, platicamos un rato, de hecho lo invite a comer con mi tropa y más tarde justo antes de que se fuera, hable con él muy seriamente acerca de nuestra relación…

"_**Grandiosa comida Helga ¿Quién la preparo?"**_

"_**Una de las chicas de la cocina, resulta que no era yo la única castigada del evento"**_

"_**Vaya, eso sí que es terrible"**_

"_**Si, lo sé, Arnold, tenemos que hablar, sobre nosotros, es decir, sobre nuestra relación"**_

"_**No me iras a decir que cambiaste de opinión acerca de lo de anoche"**_

"_**No, no, no es eso, sabes, me fascina que vengas a visitarme"**_

"_**Pero…"**_

"_**Pero creo que debemos dejar de vernos un par de días, al menos lo que resta de este campamento"**_

"_**Oh, ya veo, lo dices por los castigos verdad"**_

"_**Así es, aun faltan 4 días para que esto termine y creo que debo poner un poco de disciplina en algunas cosas"**_

"_**Entiendo Helga, no te preocupes, yo seguiré el zona arqueológica, aun hay muchas cosas que hacer y según recuerdo aún faltan como tres visitas de parte de ustedes ¿No es así?"**_

"_**Sí, creo que sí, de todas formas, espero verte en cuatro días más, y ahora podremos continuar donde nos quedamos"**_

"_**Así será Helga, así será"**_

Arnold se marcho y tal como se lo pedí el no me volvió a buscar en los cuatro días restantes. El tiempo que resto del campamento me la pase muy bien, de cierto modo logre ocultar ciertos detalles de mi relación con Arnold, detalles que el resto mi tropa conocía claramente eso es obvio, hice muchas cosas, cumplir con mi sanción e inclusive pagar mi deuda por el vestido que me habían prestado, curiosamente el mismo día que me habían puesto la sanción de la cocina, por la noche yo tenía que ir a presentarme en un escenario improvisado que habían construido, la dinámica era la siguiente, subir al escenario y hacer algo, lo que fuera, la idea era demostrar que tan desinhibidos eran los lideres esto con el fin de inculcar a los jóvenes el gusto por las artes, llámese actuación, música, poseía, y cosas por el estilo, el chiste era hacer algo sin tener miedo de hacer el ridículo así que, justo cuando toco mi turno, yo le decía a la chica que me había prestado el vestido que… negociáramos otra forma de pago…

"_**Oye, gracias por haberme prestado el vestido y las zapatillas, pero… ¿Sería posible que te pagara el favor de otra forma?"**_

"_**De otra forma, no claro que no, además jefa Pataki, ya te tengo registrada solo termina el que esta allá arriba y sigues tu"**_

"_**Oye ¿Y si te cambio un botón del evento y algunos distintivos?"**_

"_**Suena tentador pero… no, gracias"**_

Y de pronto se escucho por un altavoz…

"_**Démosle un fuerte aplauso al jefe de la tropa de San Lorenzo por su excelente poesía tradicional de la región, y ahora nuestra siguiente concursante, proveniente de los Estado Unidos de Norteamérica, la Jefa de Helga Pataki de la tropa de Hillwood"**_

Tan solo al escuchar mi nombre, un fuerte vacio se me hizo en el estomago, eran los nervios, tenia años en verdad que no hacia locuras como esta y créanlo la falta de práctica pone nervioso a cualquiera, en mi caso tenia años de no haber hecho locuras como las que hacía de adolescente con mis amigas del otro pueblo…

"_**Bien, ya que, a ver que se me ocurre"**_

Subí al escenario y créanme había más gente de la que esperaba, al principio pensé en hacer algo de poesía y declamar, me decía a mí misma, si el sujeto anterior pudo hacerlo llevando sus escritos, yo porque no habría poder hacerlo siendo que me sabía de memoria mucha poesía y no solo mía, sino de muchos otros poetas, pero algo inesperado me sucedió, justo cuando me pare en frente y tome el micrófono para comenzar a declamar, toda la poesía que tenía el cabeza desapareció… y lo máximo que lograba hacer era balbucear cosas sin sentido… se me había olvidado todo…

"_**Bueno… yo… esta es la poesía de… de… erase una vez un… es decir, hay cielos…"**_

Ya estaba totalmente nerviosa, y de hecho ya estaba a punto de retirarme cuando de pronto, los más jóvenes que miraban el espectáculo, comenzaron a dar paulatinos aplausos y gritando vamos, vamos, vamos… era esa una forma de animar a los que estábamos al frente… entonces fue cuando me arme de valor y me dije a mi misma ¡mi misma! haz lo primero que se te ocurra…

"_**Ok, ok, saben que, dejare de hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer **_–Y tome de nuevo el micrófono-_** saben estoy tan nerviosa que, tenía planeado hacerles una declamación de poesía pero saben que, se me olvido **_–Y el ambiente musical me hizo sonar un redoble de platillos en son de comedia- _**ja, ja, ja, pero la verdad es que prefiero improvisar y pues no se qué podría hacer aquí, quizás algo de comedia ¿No lo creen? **_–Y volvieron a sonar los platillos- _**pero creo que eso tampoco será adecuado, miren ahí hay una rockola, tenia años, desde que era niña, que no veía una como estas **_–Y sonó el redoble de platillos nuevamente- _**oye eso no fue gracioso **_–Le grite al chico de la música-_** como sea veamos que hay por aquí…"**_

Tome una moneda y busque entre las discografías algo que pudiera serme útil, y mientras hablaba por el micrófono iba haciendo críticas y comentarios graciosos de las canciones que iba encontrando es decir, ya estaba haciendo un acto de comedia pero, de repente mientras me burlaba de algunas canciones note una que me llamo mucha la atención así que, en vista de la circunstancia, active la canción y espere a que esta iniciara…

"_**Y vaya, que cosas encontramos por aquí, muchas baladas románticas pero vamos, por aquí debe de haber algo mejor… bingo, saben chicos ya basta de comedia, la siguiente canción fue un éxito en la década de los 60's y un par de décadas después también lo fue, esto es agujetas de color de rosa…"**_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh - Oh, oh, oh, oh - Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Yo tengo una novia que es un poco tonta  
pero es mi gusto y yo la quiero mucho  
no es muy bonita pero esta reloca  
Oh si ella usa mallas también  
agujetas de color de rosa_

_Un sombrero grande y feo  
el sombrero lleva plumas de color azul pastel_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh - Oh, oh, oh, oh - Oh, oh, oh, oh_

De verdad que nadie se esperaba que yo me pusiera a cantar este tema, fue muy sorpresivo incluso para mí…

_Le gusta esquiar y pasear en lancha  
y conducir un auto a gran velocidad  
si en una fiesta yo la llevo es un trompo bailando el rock.  
Agujetas de color de rosa y un sombrero grande y feo  
el sobrero lleva plumas de color azul pastel._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh - Oh, oh, oh, oh - Oh, oh, oh, oh_

Al parecer mi locura estaba resultando en un completo éxito, muy improvisado claro, pero un éxito incluso los jóvenes que nunca antes habían escuchado esa canción se unieron a los bailes que algunos de los adultos había propiciado…

_A sus amigas me presentó y yo contento quedé ahí  
al ver a una rubia me impresioné  
Oh si ella usa mallas también  
Agujetas de color de rosa y un sombrero grande y feo  
el sombrero lleva plumas color azul pastel._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh - Oh, oh, oh, oh - Oh, oh, oh, oh_

"_**Bravo… **_-Gritaba al final de la canción la chica que nos presentaba-_**"**_

"_**Si, si, gracias, gracias…"**_

Yo iba bajando del escenario y en el trayecto algunos chicos y chicas me acorralaban colmándome de felicitaciones, de pronto una de las chicas de mi tropa se acerco a mí con mas felicitaciones.

"_**Oye Helga felicidades ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que participarías en este espectáculo?"**_

"_**La verdad es que fue algo inesperado, de hecho no tenía idea de lo que hacia allá arriba, fue algo improvisado"**_

"_**Aun así estuviste genial, y esa comedia, vaya que sí estuviste muy bien"**_

"_**Ah, sí claro, la comedia, la comedia era solo parte del show"**_

Claro está que la comedia que hacía yo al principio era el verdadero show, la verdad estaba muerta de nervios y todo lo que salió de la canción era absolutamente improvisado…

"_**Ven Helga, tenemos cosas que hacer"**_

El tema de la noche fue precisamente mi actuación en aquel escenario improvisado y al menos durante dos días mas no se hablo de otra cosa. Me despedí después del show, de la chica que me había cobrado el favor del vestido y el resto fue historia, me ofreció seguir participando pero, aunque hubiera querido, sinceramente yo no estaba dispuesta a seguir con esa clase de emociones.

Entre juegos, actividades, competencias, ceremonias de condecoraciones y demás asuntos de exploradores, el resto del campamento transcurrió normal, yo en esos últimos 4 días hice lo posible por mantenerme a raya justo a las indicaciones que me habían dado, realmente no quería más problemas y si, como me lo habían dicho yo tenía que hacer lo posible por dar un buen ejemplo a los más jóvenes, esa es, para nosotros como adultos en este fabuloso mundo, nuestra máxima misión, dar un buen ejemplo, y **dejar el mundo en mejores condiciones de cómo lo encontramos.**

Esos cuatro días restantes, como les dije, me mantuve a raya de acuerdo a las indicaciones disciplinarias que me habían dado, sin embargo, también me la pase pensando en todo los cambios que inexplicablemente habían resultado a lo largo de tres días, el cambio emocional y por supuesto las decisiones y la nueva relación que se fortalecía a cada instante con Arnold, eran el centro de todos mis pensamientos, yo no lo podía creer, era como un sueño, y me alegra mucho que ese sueño haya muerto, ja ¿No se saben esa metáfora verdad? dice por ahí un sabio grupo de rock muy famoso, en una estrofa de una de sus canciones más sobresalientes, que, **cuando un sueño se muere****es porque se ha hecho real**, y mi sueño ya murió, porque este se volvió realidad, bueno, uno de tantos sueños claro…

Durante mucho tiempo, con tanto sufrimiento, yo sí **creía que en el olvido se anestesiaba un mal de amor**, sin embargo, con el tiempo entendí que **no hay peor remedio que la soledad**, conforme fui madurando comprendí que no estaba sola, que solo era cuestión de tiempo que todo se aclarara y que todo por fin tomara el rumbo final que deberían de tomar, y así, después de tanto tiempo, eso es lo que estaba pasando.

Llego por fin el día de la clausura, el evento termino en la noche y créanme fue una convivencia increíble, al siguiente día de la clausura comenzó por fin la despedida de todos los exploradores que evidentemente tenían que retirarse, hasta que por fin el lugar de la sede del evento quedo totalmente vacía, increíblemente uno de los últimos grupos en irse fuimos nosotros, bueno, más que toda la tropa completa, mis amigas y los demás líderes del grupo, se habían marchado y yo, junto con Max decidimos quedarnos un tiempo más, que no fue más allá de seis días claro está, la razón era que teníamos que esperar a Rhonda pues ella llevaba la documentación necesaria para el viaje de la pequeña Connie, pasaron esos seis días y por fin, acompañada de Arnold, Connie, Rhonda y Max, volví por fin a Norteamérica, volvimos a Hillwood y ahí, ahí fue donde comenzó por fin el final de esta historia.

Durante el vuelo de regreso converse con Rhonda acerca del porque es que ella sabía de la situación de Connie, ella me dijo que semanas antes de que hiciéramos el viaje a la República de San Lorenzo, Arnold la había contactado, y por ende le había platicado toda la situación, así que, en vista de las posibilidades legales que tenia la fundación Lloyd, el pedía el apoyo para poder realizar todo ese trámite. Yo no me había enterado de nada debido a una razón, Arnold, le había pedido de favor a Rhonda que no me hiciera mención de nada, pues al igual que yo, con la visita inesperada a San Lorenzo, él quería de algún modo sorprenderme con su llegada y explicarme personalmente lo sucedido con Connie.

Llegamos a Hillwood y… se que quizás me acelerare un poco y no les cuente algunos detalles pero, después de ese regreso a Hillwood todo en nuestras vidas cambio.

Entre Arnold y yo se aclararon muchas cosas, entre ellas principalmente el cómo íbamos a vivir, digo, aviamos decidido vivir como pareja, pero… por diversas circunstancias no vivíamos juntos bajo el mismo techo, Max y yo seguíamos viviendo en la misma y vieja casa Pataki, y Arnold junto con Connie vivían por su puesto en la casa de huéspedes, de mi parte después de que habíamos vuelto de aquella travesía, continúe con mis labores sociales, seguí siendo la asistente de la señora Lloyd, seguía como líder del grupo de exploradores de Hillwood y demás, Arnold por su parte había conseguido un empleo en su alma mater era asistente de investigación en arqueología en la universidad, digo ¿Dónde mas podría encontrar trabajo ese cabeza de balón? solo en una escuela, en un museo o en un centro de investigación, él se entrevisto en las tres oportunidades pero, prefirió mejor regresar a su escuela…

Durante algunos años todo siguió normal, nos enfrentamos Arnold y yo a todo tipo de dificultades, solo imagínense aun viviendo en casas separadas de vez en diario peleábamos como todo un matrimonio, ahora imagínense si hubiéramos vivido esos tres años juntos, si, tres años vivimos separados pero como pareja… algo irónico pero real ¿No lo creen?, como se los dije, pasamos de todo juntos, **todas las cosas que soñamos, con amor las realizamos… discutimos, pelamos y después nos contentamos… estas cosas pequeñitas, son cosas, de enamorados,**Siempre nos demostramos que nos queremos, y que a todo momento nos extrañamos, y si lloramos, bueno más que nadie, si yo llore en algún momento, nunca, nunca fue de dolor… ya no.

Llego por fin un día, a mediados el verano, teníamos en ese entonces 31 años los dos, ya lo habíamos platicado mucho tiempo durante varias semanas la decisión estaba tomada y solo era cuestión de esperar la fecha programada para nuestra boda, yo pensaba casarme con en la iglesia de Hillwood, sin embargo, acepte ante tantas insistencias, el cumplir un capricho que Arnold tenía.

**_O-o-o-o-O_**

_Yo pensé que podía quedarme sin ti y no puedo.  
Es difícil mi amor más difícil de lo que pensé.  
He dejado mi puerta entreabierta.  
Y entraste tu sin avisar  
No te apartes de mi oh no…_

**_O-o-o-o-O_**

Según él, de acuerdo a lo que alguna vez leyó en el diario de su padre, conoció las ruinas del templo Maya donde sus padres se habían casado en san Lorenzo así que, por tal motivo, ya imaginaran a donde regresamos para efectuar nuestra boda, Arnold sabía perfectamente a que se atenía con realizar una boda tradicional como la de sus padres, los votos efectuados en la región de San Lorenzo eran demasiado largos…

**_O-o-o-o-O_**

_Yo pensé que con tanta experiencia.  
Conocía todo  
Y contigo aprendí que al amor no le importa.  
Quien sabe más.  
Y que el tiempo en nosotros no existe.  
Por todo lo que veo en ti  
No te apartes de mi ooh oh no_

**_O-o-o-o-O_**

De haber sabido lo que me esperaba, créanlo que yo jamás hubiera aceptado casarme en San Lorenzo, total, para que les cuento los detalles de la boda, si básicamente ya lo saben Arnold debió de habérselos contado en algún momento a ustedes que están leyendo toda esta locura, así que me saltare el si acepto y bla, bla, bla, bla… y mas bla… en realidad no tiene caso que se los detalle puesto que ya saben que fue lo que paso, como era una boda especial y muy lejos de nuestra ciudad, créanlo que no hubieron muchos invitados, solo la familia Lloyd, algunos amigos, como Gerald y Phoebe quienes estaban esperando a su segundo hijo, y algunos otros colados que lograron llegar a la ceremonia, en conclusión fue una boda sencilla y sobre todo mucho mejor de lo que yo hubiera esperado para mi boda en cualquier otra circunstancia.

**_O-o-o-o-O_**

_Todo amor que yo espere de la vida.  
Lo he encontrado solo en ti.  
Y resulta que tú no estás aquí.  
Esos aires de quien no sabe nada.  
Me han sabido ser feliz.  
Mo te apartes de mi ooh oh no. _

**_O-o-o-o-O_**

Lo demás puede ser muy trillado y ni para que contárselo… cuando esta por demás contado…

**_O-o-o-o-O_**

_No pensé que ese aire inocente.  
Me enseñase un mundo.  
En las cosas bonitas tan simples.  
Que siempre me dices.  
Por la falta que me haces aquí.  
Y por todo lo que veo en ti.  
No te apartes de mi ooh oh no. _

**_O-o-o-o-O_**

Sé que esta canción dice que él no está aquí, pero la verdad es que el está aquí y siempre estuvo conmigo en mis pensamientos y mi corazón.

**_O-o-o-o-O_**

_Todo amor que yo espere de la vida.  
Lo he encontrado solo en ti.  
Y resulta que tú no estás aquí.  
Esos aires de quien no sabe nada.  
Me han sabido hacer feliz.  
No te apartes de mi oh no.  
No te apartes de mi ooh oh no._

_Ooh oh no Ooh no  
No te apartes de mi ooh, oh no._

_No te apartes de mi oh, oh no._

**_O-o-o-o-O_**

Como se los dije, nuestra boda fue mejor de lo que yo esperaba. Paso la luna de miel, tanto Connie como Max se quedaron al cuidado de la tía Rhonda y los abuelos Lloyd como Max les solía decir, mientras tanto, Arnold y yo, nos fuimos de luna de miel, Por fin, después de muchas dificultades, y claro, no les voy a decir absolutamente nada de los detalles, porque esos detalles son solo para mi, dense por bien servidos de que Arnold y yo si nos casamos y punto, mucho tiempo ustedes lectores me estuvieron preguntando ¿Si me casé con él o no? ¿Que si terminaría con él o no? y mucho tiempo pensé en mentirles y decirles que no, pero… me dije a mi misma ¡mi misma! diles la verdad, así pues, tome la decisión de decirles que fue lo que realmente paso… y ya lo han leído, exactamente esto fue lo que paso…

Unas semanas después regresamos de nuestro viaje Arnold y yo, de inmediato lo primero que hicimos fue decidir dónde íbamos a vivir, digo, estar casados ahora si por todas las de la ley y seguir viviendo separados, para mí era una incoherencia, ahhh por cierto cuando les digo que fue por todas las de la ley, me refiero que hasta por el civil me case, Rhonda, aquella vez de la solicitud de tutela para Connie, aquella que me hizo firmar en San Lorenzo, de algún modo me caso y yo no lo había entendido, no lo hice sino hasta ese día que íbamos de regreso a Hillwood en el avión, casualmente se me había ocurrido darle una ojeada a los documentos de la adopción de Connie y miren nada mas, leí un documento que explicaba a la perfección el porqué Rhonda me había llamado señora Shortman… rayos, caí y ni cuenta me di, por eso, les daré un consejo sumamente útil, lean todo antes de firmar, aunque claro, de mi parte como se los dije, lo hubiera hecho sin incluso saber para que era y de hecho lo hice, firme sin leer, creo que ese es un punto interesante de la confianza y muy a pesar de todas las dificultades de todos los destrozos emocionales, seguía teniéndole mucha confianza a Arnold ¿Que esperaban que hiciera? muy a pesar de todo, el seguía siendo el motor de mi vida, el centro de todo lo que hacía que funcionara conmigo…

Fue en una decisión de azar, Arnold y yo, el primer día que pusimos un pie de regreso en Hillwood, después de la luna de miel, lanzamos una moneda para decidir en donde íbamos a vivir, si en su casa o en la mía… y adivinen en donde se decidió la fortuna… no fue en mi casa por si lo preguntan, la serte estuvo de su parte y terminamos mudándonos Max y yo, al a casa de huéspedes Sunset Arms.

Pasaron un año, dos años, tres años y por fin cuatro años, llevábamos Arnold y yo cuatro años de casados, nuestros hijos se habían acoplado perfectamente al modus vivendi de sus padres adoptivos es decir nosotros, Connie, se podría decir que creció bajo mi imagen, aun de grande seguía teniendo yo mis viejas actitudes de chica ruda, así que adivinen a quien se parecía la joven, de Max, Max era como yo, pero con la figura masculina de Arnold, creo que el chico termino más normal que nadie, de por si él no daba muestras de ser alguien voluntarioso como yo o excesivamente social como Arnold, él era a lo que yo llamo un chico con esencia propia, verdaderamente normal.

Vivíamos en familia, algunos de los inquilinos originales de la casa de huéspedes ya no vivían ahí, entre ellos, el señor el señor Huynn quien se había ido a vivir con su hija y sus nietos, y la señora Susy Kokoshka, quien después de mucho años de tanto esperar, se canso por fin de ese vagabundo de Oskar y por fin un día, sin más ni más, se fue llevándose a su par de gemelas y por supuesto sin avisarle a nadie, bueno, ese nadie era por supuesto su patético marido, así que, los únicos que seguían viviendo ahí era el señor Ernie Potts, Oskar que seguía de repartidor de periódicos, y aquel hombre extraño de quien sigo sin saber nada, el señor Smith… vaya que sí es un tipo extraño.

En fin, la armonía de la familia se había restaurado, Arnold y yo acordamos remodelar la casa por completo; debido a que el abuelo Phill ya era un anciano y básicamente vivían solo de su pensión y parte de las rentas de los inquilinos, pues… no había mucho que hacer económicamente hablando, así que durante muchos años la casa mantuvo su toque rustico y por su puesto muy deteriorado. Durante esos primeros cuatro años, de matrimonio, de inmediato habíamos iniciado la remodelación de la casa, y tardamos cerca de dos años en arreglar absolutamente todo, en fin, el caso es que la casa se volvió un lugar las elegante en sí, aunque seguíamos sin tener mucho clientes.

Volviendo al hilo de la historia, justamente a mediados de octubre un 17 de octubre más o menos, me alistaba yo para salir rumbo a mi trabajo, los chicos ya se habían marchado a la escuela, Arnold ya había salido y solo faltaba yo, me encontraba con el señor Ernie Potts conversando en el desayuno cuando de pronto alguien toco a la puerta, de algún modo se me hizo muy extraño eran cerca de las 9 de la mañana, una hora muy temprana como para que hubieran visitas inesperadas, sin embargo las hubieron, yo personalmente había ido a ver quién era, pero de inmediato cuando abrí la puerta supe que no podrían ser buenas noticas, la persona que había llegado era de esas que se parecen a los pájaros de mal agüero trayendo noticias incómodas a las personas, tenía ya en ese entonces 35 años y la persona que había ido a buscarme, era nada más y nada menos que mi padre, el gran Bob Pataki, al verlo ahí no me significaba otra cosa más que simplemente malas noticias.

Debo aclararles un detalle, al principio de toda esta travesía les conté que el tacaño de mi padre me había dejado la casa Pataki y un certificado bancario por la mísera proporción del uno por cierto de las acciones de su empresa, ese dinero no lo había podido tocar sino hasta que hubiera cumplido yo los 35 años, y eso había sido en marzo de ese año, recuerdo que los agentes del banco dijeron que yo podía disponer de todo el dinero cuando quisiera, y que por cierto era una cantidad muy importante y considerable, sin embargo yo me negué y solamente hice los trámites necesarios para que solo yo pudiera mover algo de esas acciones, así que desde entonces ese dinero aun seguía ahí, inerte, tal y cual lo había estado durante 25 años.

Como les dije, ese día que Bob se presento a las puertas de mi casa, si aceptémoslo, ahora también era mi casa, ja, ja, ja, como les decía, ese día que Bob se presentó y jamás me espere que él hiciera algo como lo que hiso ese día…

"_**Hola hija"**_

"_**¿Bob? ¿Pero qué diablos haces aquí?"**_

"_**Bueno ¿Que no me invitas a pasar?"**_

"_**Dime porque debería dejarte entrar a mi casa"**_

"_**¿Tu casa? Ahora vives aquí, no me digas que…"**_

"_**Si Bob, soy casada, lo ves **_–Y le mostré mi anillo-_**"**_

"_**Vaya eso sí que es… una sorpresa, porque no me invitaste **_–Hablaba Bob con una rara sonrisa y casi hablando entre dientes, casi, casi sin creer lo que le había dicho_**"**_

"_**¿A qué vienes Bob?"**_

"_**Hay, vaya, creo que no te puedo engañar, la verdad es que tengo problemas y necesito tu ayuda"**_

"_**Sabes que, no cuentes conmigo, adiós **_–y le cerré la puerta en la cara-_**"**_

Pensé por un momento en dejar todo como estaba y hacer como que Bob no había ido a buscarme, pero luego pensé que si hacia eso me estaría rebajando a su nivel, así que recapacite y abrí de nuevo la puerta tan solo para ver como Bob estaba bajando la escalera con la mera intensión de marcharse…

"_**Aguarda Bob, pasa, hablemos en la sala, pero que sea pronto que tengo que irme a trabajar"**_

"_**Gracias hija, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de lo que te voy a proponer"**_

Y vaya que no me iba arrepentir, Bob traía una propuesta de negocios muy interesante…

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**Bueno amigos y amigos, ante todo les quiero agradecer mucho su paciencia, desde estas ultimas lineas de mi comentario en este fic, les diré la fecha exacta del final, "Capitulo 25" para el 23 de octubre de 2012, si, así tal y cual lo han leído el ultimo capitulo lo publicare el día 23 así que solo faltan 17 días.**_

_**Bueno pasando a otros puntos, como lo verán es capitulo con temática Scout "otra vez" pero descuiden ya no se hablara mas del asunto en el final, bueno quizás no. Hubieran muchas cosas extrañas por ejemplo... "Extraterrestres" créanme que eso no estaba para nada planeado pero resulto bueno para el contexto pues, estaba en esas lineas con algo de falta de inspiración de hecho los primeros tres párrafos eran totalmente diferentes. La historia también fue muy musical, si a ustedes que les gusta la música a ver si adivinan como se llaman las canciones y quienes las interpretan .. jejeje, como vera este ya es el penúltimo capitulo y lo quería enfatizar era la relación de Arnold y Helga, creo que en este capitulo cumplí un par de peticiones y si, tal y cual lo leyeron Arnold y Helga si se casaron...**_

_**Bueno ya de momento los dejo, ya leyeron quien fue a buscar a Helga, solo imagínense la problemática que se va a suscitar.**_

_**Me agradaría mucho que me den su opinión, que les ha parecido hasta el momento esta historia y por su puesto me gustaría seguir leyendo sus valiosos comentarios, gracias y ahora no responderé mas reviews porque ahora no me falto ninguno.**_

**_Yo soy Bkpets y nos leeremos pronto este 23 de Octubre. _**

**_Gracias._**


	25. Gotas de lluvia veo caer

**Crónicas De Helga Geraldine Pataki: Historia De Una Vida**

**Por: Bkpets**

**Chapter 25: Gotas de lluvia veo caer**

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

Bien, como se los dije, Bob llego a mi casa y traía consigo una propuesta muy interesante, déjenme decirles que al principio la reacción entre él y yo fue algo rara, es decir, la última vez que había ido a ver a mi padre habían sido casi 10 años atrás y de él ni de **"SU"** familia desde entonces había sabido yo palabra alguna, supongo que lo recuerdan pues en ese entonces se habrían cumplido casi 10 años de la muerte de mi hermana, vaya que si son cosas muy raras, en fin, deje que Bob entrara a la casa de huéspedes y, sin olvidar mis buenos modales, lo mas que le pude ofrecer a mi supuesto progenitor, fue un vaso con agua, digo, así como él muchas veces me trato, y en vista de lo inoportuna de su visita, créanme, en verdad créanme que no tenia yo la mas mínima intensión de inclusive ofrecerle una taza de café al ya entonces pobre y decrepito viejo, si, pobre y pobre no por la empatía de la expresión sino mas bien por lo mal de su situación económica, Bob había perdido prácticamente toda su fortuna en un mal negocio que como siempre, su supuesto buen amigo y socio, el estafador Nick Vermicelli le jugo por última vez, en fin a Bob solo le ofrecí el vaso con agua, lo senté en un sofá de la estancia y comencé con el juicio final de todo este asunto.

"_**Bien Bob, te escucho **_–Dije yo con cierta seriedad e indiferencia-_**"**_

"_**Que bien has decorado este lugar hija, me agrada, los ancianos de esta casa no le pusieron mucho interés en la remodelación"**_

"_**Eran ancianos Bob, a penas y podían mantenerse así mismos con lo que cobraban de las rentas de la cas, ¿Que esperabas que hicieran?"**_

"_**Bueno, yo, yo no me refería a eso, digo que me gusta tu decoración"**_

"_**Aunque no lo creas yo no elegí el tapiz, de hecho lo detesto, pero a mi marido le gusto y mis hijos quedaron fascinados con ese color pistache desabrido…"**_

"_**Ahhh cierto, tu marido, el chico con cabeza de balón, Alfred **_–Respondió Bob un tanto nervioso-_**"**_

"_**¡Arnold! Se llama Arnold, y no, no es un cabeza de balón, bueno, si lo es pero… ¿A qué vienes Bob? Dijiste que tenias algo importante que decirme, mira en verdad tengo prisa y me esperan en el trabajo"**_

"_**Trabajo… ja, ja, no me hagas reír Helga"**_

"_**Ah vaya, ahora si te acuerdas de mi nombre"**_

"_**La edad nos hace cambiar mucho, mírame nada mas, soy un viejo decrepito, ya no soy el hombre fuerte que solía ser, tengo casi 70 años y ya me cuesta mucho trabajo hacer algunas cosas, por eso he venido"**_

De repente Bob se termino el agua que le ofrecí, se levando del sofá, se acerco a un estante que había cerca de la sala y comenzó a mirar las fotografías que había sobre este…

"_**Vaya Helga ¿Son tus hijos? se ve que son muy buenos muchachos aunque… el niño no se parece en nada a ti, en la familia de tu marido hay quienes tienen cabello castaño"**_

"_**Si Bob, su madre y su abuelo, ellos eran castaños"**_

Ciertamente Bob ya me estaba exasperando, para ese entonces el señor Potts ya se había retirado del lugar había salido a hacer algunas compras de material y herramientas que necesitaba para arreglar una tubería del sótano… ¿Qué? ¿No se los había contado? lo siento, creo que debí de haberlo olvidado, al igual que mi padre el señor Ernie Potts ya era muy viejo, se había retirado hacia ya varios años, casi el tiempo desde que Arnold se había marchado por primera vez a Sudamérica, en fin, el caso era que, como Arnold y yo trabajábamos, quien se quedaba al cuidado de la casa aparte de los chicos, era el señor Potts, la primera vez que Arnold se había marchado se había quedado a cargo de la casa mientras Arnold volvía; se había casado con aquella chica actriz que conoció en su juventud, y vaya que si le costo trabajo conquistarle, en fin, se casó, tuvo tres hijos y después por alguna extraña razón, se divorció, ella se quedo con sus hijos y evidentemente después de tanto tiempo, también con sus primeros nietos, un par de niños pequeños que no rebasarían los 10 años, se que el de vez en cuando visita a su familia, es decir a sus hijos y nietos pero, de que no vive con ellos, eso es un hecho, por eso a pesar de todo el señor Potts siguió con nosotros en la casa de huéspedes, bueno, volviendo al hilo de la narración, el señor Potts de algún modo era nuestro casero, él se encargaba del mantenimiento y de mas, del cuidado de la casa y así parte de las ganancias eran para él, lo justo a final de cuentas, bien, para ese momento el señor Potts, como les decía, ya se había marchado de la casa y por ahí en la ronda seguía el vagabundo de Oscar y el misterioso señor Smith así que por cualquier cosa la casa estaba hasta cierto punto segura, yo seguía charlando con Bob, mientras él me interrogaba de algún modo, cuanta acción distinguía en cada una de las fotografías que observaba…

"_**Ohhh cierto, lo olvide, en algún momento creo que llegue a conocer a la madre de tu esposo, cielos, no creí que te fueras a casar con él, aunque siempre supe lo mucho que estabas enamorada de ese chico ¿Y que tal es? ¿Es buen marido?"**_

"_**Bob, ya en serio ¿Qué quieres?"**_

"_**Oye, solo una pregunta mas, cuando venia de camino note algo raro, es decir vi a los chicos que salían de aquí y ahora que veo las fotografías, no te ofendas pero… me resulta increíble notar que no tienen el rasgo facial de los Pataki ¿En serio son tuyos?"**_

"_**Si, si lo son, si lo preguntas por el lazo familiar, ellos son mis hijos, los dos, Connie y Max, son excelentes muchachos, y si, se que no tienen tu rasgo familiar como el joven Bobby G., a propósito de él ¿Cómo está? ¿Y como está la inútil de mi hermana Olga?"**_

Por un momento pensé que Bob se enfadaría por expresarme así de mi hermana mayor, pero no, ni siquiera le presto atención a mi comentario.

"_**Ella esta muy bien, y ahora que la mencionas te envía este paquete"**_

Bob me entrego una caja que llevaba consigo junto con unos papeles, la caja la abrí de inmediato y así como la abrí, la cerré, Bob se no se sorprendió, al parecer sabia perfectamente que expresión iba a realizar yo.

"_**¿Qué es esto? **_–Abrí la caja, la mire un momento-_** hay no, no puede ser **_–Y cerré la caja nuevamente-_**"**_

"_**¿Qué? ¿Que pasa? ¿Es algo malo? **_–Pregunto Bob-_**"**_

"_**No es nada malo Bob, no lo es propiamente, son solamente todas las cartas que al parecer me ha escrito Olga, mira esta, es de hace 12 años, me sorprende que las haya guardado, incluso vienen las que devolví aquella vez que…"**_

"_**Aquella vez que fuiste por lo de tu hermana **_–De repente me interrumpió Bob-_** si lo se, recuerdo muy bien lo que paso"**_

"_**Al menos veo que aun lo recuerdas, por cierto, para que no te queden mas dudas, mis hijos, ellos no pertenece a tu sangre"**_

"_**¿Qué?"**_

"_**Ya me oíste Bob, no llevan tu sangre, así que están libres y sanos de cualquier herencia tuya"**_

"_**¿A que te refieres?"**_

"_**Son adoptados Bob, por esa razón vez que no tienen el rasgo que tanto buscas"**_

"_**P…pero… creí que tu y… **_-Bob balbuceó un poco-_**"**_

"_**No puedo tener hijos, recuerda que tuve un accidente hace años, pero ahhh cierto, tu no estabas ahí, es verdad, las únicas que medio hicieron acto de presencia fueron Olga y Miriam pero y tu… nada, ni tus luces se notaron, los niños llegaron a nuestra vida, de Arnold y mía bajo muchas circunstancias increíbles, sin embargo eso no quita el hecho de que yo pueda llamarles como mis hijos y ellos a mi como su mamá"**_

"_**Bueno, al menos te ahorraste la labor de parto y los pañales, supongo… **_-Bob quiso sonar gracioso, pero a mi nada de gracia me causo su comentario-_**"**_

"_**Mira Bob si crees que eso es gracioso, creo que deberías de comenzar a replantear todo el resto de vida que te sobra, y de una vez largarte ya de aquí"**_

"_**Esta bien, esta bien, lo siento, siento mucho lo que dije, no era mi intensión ofenderte, ahora si iré al grano"**_

"_**Pues bien, date prisa"**_

"_**Sabes Helga, necesito dinero"**_

"_**Ah vaya, así que ya salió todo, dinero, dinero, dinero, dinero, dinero, siempre dinero, si, ya se me hacia raro que después de 25 años tu me vengas a buscar solo para charlar, que ilusa fui y ¿Sabes que? eres un gran actor Bob, te felicito, casi por un instante me creí tu historia, en fin, dime nada mas cuanto necesitas, 10, 20 o 30 dólares, es eso, necesitas dinero para volver a casa, dime cuanto y te lo doy y de paso si quieres te pido el taxi para que te vayas por donde viniste"**_

Realmente estaba yo muy molesta, pero algo cambio muy rápido, Bob no dijo nada ante mi burla…

"_**Ehhh ¿Bob? **_–Mire a mi padre, él estaba completamente en silencio-_** oh rayos, y ahora que dije… genial maldita empatía… ¿A ver Bob? Disculpa mi entusiasmo pero aunque te odie y quiera que te vayas de aquí, no quise ofenderte, vamos dime ya ¿Qué sucede?"**_

"_**Descuida hija, estas en tu derecho de molestarte, pero… la verdad es que estoy en la quiebra"**_

"_**¿Quiebra? A ver, a ver, explícate con mas certeza que no te estoy entendiendo nada ¿Cómo que estas en quiebra?"**_

"_**Tal y cual lo escuchaste, estoy en quiebra **_–Respondió Bob-_** no queda nada, bueno, aun hay capital, y de hecho es un capital importante, recientemente hice un trato con Nick Vermicelli y ese maldito estafador me volvió a jugar mal, perdí el 6% de mi compañía, el mismo 6% que me mantenía como dueño, teniendo yo el 51% de la compañía"**_

"_**¡Un momento! ¿Cómo que 51%? Si hasta donde yo recuerdo eras el dueño de al menos el 96% de tu compañía ¿Qué diablos paso Bob?"**_

"_**Paso todo, la compañía ya iba en pique desde hace… desde hace 25 años"**_

Claro, era muy lógico, ya me estaba oliendo yo la sucia treta de mi padre, por lo que se veía su escapatoria de Hillwood justo cuando me abandono en las puertas de la escuela aquella vez cuando aun tenia 10 años, tenia algo que ver con perdidas importantes de su empresa.

"_**Entonces tu… ¿Tú ya tenias premeditado el deshacerte de mi por tus problemas financieros?"**_

"_**No, no, eso es… **_-Bob desvió la mirada y suspiro-_** eso fue por otra circunstancia"**_

"_**Entonces explícate Bob, al fin y al cabo ya me hiciste llegar tarde a mi trabajo"**_

"_**Bueno entonces siéntate Helga pues tengo algo que relatarte algunas cosas que seguro te van a interesar mucho"**_

O sea, que diablos estaba pensando ese tarado de mi padre Bob, cree que con un buen negocio me iba a comprar así de fácil, claro que no, el fue el culpable de mucho del daño que me hicieron durante toda mi vida y así de buenas a primeras se aparecía en las puertas de mi casa esperando que yo lo apoyara en su estúpida idea de recuperar su empresa… cielos que diablos estaba pensando él y sobre todo no se porque diablos me di el lujo de escucharlo, creo que a final de cuentas, muy a pesar de todo, aun seguía teniendo yo cierto respeto por Bob.

Converso conmigo poco mas de una hora y si bien lo que me conto no fueron situaciones personales, si fueron muchas cosas financieras, como por ejemplo la historia de cómo fue que perdió poco a poco las acciones de su compañía… malos tratos, demandas, pésima calidad, exportaciones y componentes defectuosos y su inútil intento por vender computadoras baratas en vez de seguir con el negocio de la telefonía, cada mala decisión le repercutió en perdidas quizás millonarias y por ende muchos de los inversionistas ser fueron yendo uno a uno, hasta quedarse por fin unos días atrás con 5 socios, Bob con el 45%, Nick Vermicelli con el 40%, un sujeto japonés con el 4%, increíblemente en señor Martin Green con el 5% y yo con el 6%, si, tal y cual lo leen, el mísero 1% que originalmente Bob me había dejado había rendido frutos durante 25 años y ahora después de algunas devaluaciones, compras de aquí y compras de allá, y demás haberes financieros, ese 1% se convirtió en 6%, no sabría como explicarles como funciona esto de las inversiones sin embargo esto que les cuento es la mera verdad.

El negocio que Bob me propuso consistía en lo siguiente, yo le haría el pequeño y a la vez enorme favor a mi padre de venderle mis acciones para así el recuperar su puesto como sumo propietario de la empresa, con el 51% del total, y digo recuperar su puesto porque, si bien el tenia el 45% y originalmente Nick Vermicelli tenia el 40%, con sus tretas logro convencer al señor Martin Green de venderle a él sus acciones y listo, ahora habían dos dueños igualitarios, ambos, Nick y Bob con el 45% cada uno y solo faltábamos aquel sujeto japonés y yo que en conjunto sumábamos el 10% restante, lo que Bob no quería era perder su compañía, podía haber perdido 20%, 30% o incluso el 40% pero de eso a caer mas debajo del 51%, eso significaba rotundamente la quiebra pues el socio mayoritario tendría el control sobre la empresa y podría incluso obligar a Bob a que vendiera lo que le quedaba y ahí realmente perderlo todo… así que, el acuerdo de venderle mis acciones era para que él regresara, como les dije, al 51% y de ahí, tratar de hacer que el socio restante le vendiera… ese era su plan, tomarme como su haz bajo la manga… él por supuesto tendría que firmar un documento en el cual me haría acreedora de no menos de 10% de las ganancias que se obtuvieran, en conclusión prefería hacer una venta y sociedad entre él y yo, yo seria de su bando pero a la vez dueña de un 10% de todo el capital…

No les voy a negar que me resulto muy interesante su propuesta, y vaya que a Bob le interesaba decírmelo pues, se le notaba muy nervioso…

"_**Vaya Bob, si que tienes ideas que a cualquiera podrían interesar"**_

"_**Y bien ¿Qué dices?"**_

"_**No lo se Bob, créelo que esto es muy repentino, necesito platicar esto con mi esposo"**_

"_**Te entiendo, dejare que lo pienses el día de hoy"**_

Bob se puso de pie y se encamino hacia la puerta, yo lo seguí…

"_**vendré mañana en la tarde como a las 16:00 para conocer tu respuesta"**_

"_**Si claro… **_-Respondí con apatía-_**"**_

"_**Por cierto Helga, me prestarías la casa, la casa Pataki, Miriam y yo necesitamos donde quedarnos y no hay hoteles por aquí cerca, además no creo que me quieras rentar un cuarto ¿O si?"**_

"_**Bien Bob, solo te diré dos cosas ni loca, ni muerta, además, en primer lugar no te rentaría nunca un cuarto aquí en mi casa y en segundo lugar, la respuesta es no, tu no pondrás ni un pie en esa casa, antes que eso prefiero prenderle fuego y dejar que se queme la casa entera con todo y muebles"**_

"_**ja, ja, ja, no me hagas reír Helga, ya en serio, préstame las llaves"**_

"_**Es en serio lo que te dije de prenderle fuego, así que no me tientes papá, porque es exactamente lo que hare, ni para ayudarte siquiera te devolvería esa casa"**_

Bob me miro con cierta molestia pero ni hablar es exactamente lo que le dije, si yo le permitía estar ahí un solo día, es capaz de quedarse ahí para siempre así que no, definitivamente no lo deje ir a la casa, lo bueno es que con el tiempo coloque protecciones a las ventanas y por supuesto a parte del sistema de alarma de seguridad, también cambie todas las cerraduras, así que por mucho que lo intente Bob no tiene ninguna oportunidad de entrar a esa casa…

A final de cuentas ya no fui a mi trabajo, recuerdo que la señora Lloyd me estuvo llamado muchas veces a mi celular y por ende no le había comentado absolutamente nada, al único que, bueno a los únicos que les comente sobre este asunto fueron al señor Lloyd y Arnold a ellos dos por obvias razones les platique de la extraña visita de mi padre, principalmente con quien mas converse y además pedí consejo fue con el señor Lloyd quien se llevo una tremenda sorpresa por la visita de Bob, él me asesoro respecto de la legalidad del asunto en cuestión y según lo que pudo decirme, llego a la conclusión de que la propuesta de mi padre era por cualquier modo, legal… ese mismo día acorde un plan con el señor Lloyd, me dio un par de recomendaciones, por la noche platique de este asunto con Arnold y al día siguiente me entregue a la buena suerte esperando que todo lo que estaba por suceder terminara lo mas pronto posible.

A las 16:00 el gran Bob Pataki llego puntual a su cita, venia muy arreglado, muy bien afeitado y llevaba consigo y bajo el brazo una carpeta con un considerable numero de documentos que obviamente eran los necesarios para la transacción, me los mostro y entre nosotros firmamos un acuerdo financiero claro esta que Bob ya se sabia todas esas tretas pero ciertamente yo no, así que, esa tarde que volvió Bob a la casa de huéspedes, junto a mi estaba ya esperándolo mi abogado, o mas bien el abogado del señor Lloyd quien pidió de favor que me asesorara personalmente en las decisiones que fuera a tomar.

"_**Esta segura de hacer todo esto señora Pataki?"**_

"_**Claro que si Vincent"**_

Vincent, Alex Vincent, un anciano de mas de ochenta años, algo similar a la porte del abuelo Phill, era el abogado del señor Lloyd un sujeto que, a pesar de lo viejo, era brillante para esto de la asesoría legal en los negocios… un verdadero genio capaz de convertir una idea loca en una verdadera obra de arte empresarial, era incluso capaz de lograr un fraude sin precedentes así como de borrar el mismo fraude y hacer como que dicho problema solo surgió en la imaginación de algunos cuantos… cuando lo conocí entendí por fin quien era también el que ayudaba al señor Lloyd a ser tan exitoso como lo era hasta ese momento… le platique a Vincent todo lo que sabia y lo que él tenia que saber y la conclusión fue, que me ayudaría absolutamente en todo lo que pudiera, y ciertamente lo logro y lo logro de un modo espectacular.

Como les decía, Bob llego a la casa alrededor de las 4, charlamos un rato en la estancia, revisamos lo documentos y por fin cuando nos pusimos de acuerdo, fuimos al edificio del emporio de localizadores de Bob, mas específicamente a las oficinas centrales y ahí comenzó todo el show…

Me sorprende en verdad como es que la justicia pierde su memoria con el tiempo, bueno, después de 25 años todo puede sonar lógico. 25 años atrás en cuanto hubieran detectado que Bob estaba en la ciudad quizás lo hubieran detenido debido al crimen sin castigo que quedo pendiente en aquella época sin embargo, la experiencia me había hecho entender que con mi padre no debía de jugar en lo absoluto, el tenia recursos, recursos que inclusive el señor Lloyd no tenia y eso era una ventaja, fue así quizás, por lo cual nunca fue detenido por las autoridades aun cuando la investigación duro muchos años mas con la señora Alissa Wordswood, en fin, en esa época Nick Vermicelli supo jugar bien las cartas para desviar cuanta información no favorable llegara tal y cual lo hizo aquella vez del trato con industrias futuro…

Bueno, regresando a la narración, llegamos a las oficinas y créanme el edificio era totalmente diferente, al fin y al cabo era el edificio central habían secretarias, decoraciones de lujo y… muchas otras cosas, en conclusión era un diseño diferente, fuimos hasta un apartado en donde ya nos estaban esperando el resto de los inversionistas, Nick Vermicelli, el sujeto japonés y el señor Green.

"_**Vaya, vaya, miren nada mas quienes llegaron hasta aquí, por fin das la cara Bob **_–Decía Nick-_**"**_

"_**A mi también me da gusto verte aquí Nick rata mal agradecida **_–Dijo Bob-_** si, si como digas Bob, ahora bien ya trajiste tus documentos para comenzar con la negociación"**_

"_**Si aquí los tengo pero temo decirte que no estaré solo, ahora vengo con alguien mas"**_

"_**Si ya veo, vienes con tu hija ¿Tu eres Helga, Helga Geraldine, verdad?"**_

"_**Si esa soy yo **_–Respondí con indiferencia-_** ¿Tienes algún problema?"**_

"_**No claro que no tengo yo ningún problema ¿Tú si?"**_

"_**Por supuesto que no, es solo que no me esperaba verlos juntos, después de tantos años, y después de lo que tu padre te hizo no creí que tuvieras la fuerza para tolerarlo, si yo fuera tu lo hubiera dejado hundirse solo"**_

"_**Si claro, eso hubieras hecho tu Nick, pero yo no soy tu, yo soy yo, y tengo mejores planes para estos casos ¿Ahora dime que quieres…?"**_

"_**Simplemente asegurar mi retiro"**_

"_**¿A que te refieres Nick? **_–Pregunto Bob-_**"**_

"_**Me refiero Bob, a que quiero terminar con pronto con esto, pues de hecho tengo otra cita de negocios mas tarde y de mientras quisiera llevar mi empresa de localizadores como garantía para un nuevo negocio"**_

"_**¿Como que tu empresa? Esta aun es mi empresa, no lo olvides"**_

"_**Si Bob, pero solo tienes el 45%, yo ya tengo el 49%, bueno en un par de minutos, lo tendré, solo espero la decisión del señor Yamamoto, estoy esperando su firma"**_

"_**Nick eres un descarado como diantres no esperaste a que todos los inversionistas estuvieran presentes"**_

"_**Todos presentes ¿Pero cuáles? Falta uno si mal no lo recuerdo, aun nos resta adquirir el 6% y no sabemos quien los tiene"**_

Justo cuando Nick dijo esto, Bob sonrió con una expresión triunfadora, y luego le revelo a Nick la verdad de mi presencia en ese momento…

"_**Vamos Nick a poco creías que yo no tenia un as bajo la manga"**_

"_**¿De que estas hablando?"**_

"_**Hablo de negocios mi buen amigo, de negocios a largo plazo"**_

"_**¿Y eso quiere decir que…?"**_

"_**Quiere decir que yo tengo el 51% aun"**_

"_**Eso es imposible **_–Respondió un tanto sorprendido-_** no podrías porque según mis cuentas tendrías que tener ese 6% faltante"**_

"_**Así es, y adivina quien tiene ese 6%"**_

Nick Vermicelli puso una expresión de sorpresa que de verdad me hubiera gustado que ustedes la hubieran visto.

"_**Sabes Nick, mi hija Helga es la dueña del 6% faltante"**_

Todos los presentes no lo podían creer, tanto los abogados del socio japonés, como el señor Green que aun se encontraba ahí y por su puesto los demás agentes de Nick.

"_**Eso es imposible Bob, tu no puedes tenerlos, eso implicaría que ella ya te los hubiera vendido"**_

"_**Si, en eso tienes razón Nick, aun no hemos firmado nada pero, es como si fueran míos así como las acciones del señor Yamamoto"**_

El señor Yamamoto estaba muy sorprendido, lo recuerdo muy bien por su expresión, sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que este hombre solo se mantenía quieto y en silencio observando solamente cada acción y decisión que se tomaba, sin embargo llego un momento en el cual, justo después de que Nick Vermicelli y Bob habían entrado en una dura discusión, el señor Yamamoto, decidió intervenir y por fin terminar con toda la pesadilla financiera de ese momento.

"_**Muy bien señores, señores, atentos, señores… **_-Grito el señor Yamamoto-_** tengo un anuncio que hacerles, por fin he tomado una decisión"**_

La decisión consistía en quien seria el comprador de sus acciones, vamos, la idea era esperar a ver quien ofrecía mas dinero por sus acciones, sin embargo lo que el señor Yamamoto me había comentado en una entrevista privada que él y yo tuvimos por la mañana de ese día justo varias horas antes de la visita de Bob en la casa de huéspedes, al señor Yamamoto no le interesaba realmente el dinero mas bien, quería saber quien era digno de comprar sus acciones.

"_**Si y cual es la decisión señor Yamamoto, sabe usted que yo puedo ofrecerle fácilmente el doble de lo que le podría ofrecer este tonto de Nick **_–Le Bob al señor Yamamoto-_**"**_

"_**Y yo puedo inclusive hacerlo socio de mi empresa, quizás un socio mayoritario piénselo Yamamoto **_–Dijo Nick-_** serán grandes ganancias cuando transformemos este basurero en un verdadero negocio"**_

Luego el señor Yamamoto me miro, al parecer estaba esperando mi oferta, bien o mal yo también tenia derecho a comprar cualquiera de las acciones.

"_**A mi ni me mire señor Yamamoto, yo solo quiero terminar con esto y regresar pronto a la tranquilidad e mi hogar"**_

"_**¿La tranquilidad de su hogar? **_–Y el señor Yamamoto sonrió- _**¿Sabe que señorita Pataki…?"**_

"_**Señora Shortman, por favor… soy casada **_–Y le mostré mi anillo-_**"**_

¡Que…! Se que en comentarios anteriores dije que no permitiría que me llamaran así pero… en vista de la circunstancia, quise dramatizar un poco, al fin y al cabo ya todo estaba planeado…

"_**Oh es verdad, disculpe señora Shortman **_–Bob solo me miro de reojo-_** aprecio mucho su comentario, usted y yo no somos tan diferentes, yo también aprecio mucho la tranquilidad e mi hogar y es por eso que quiero terminar con esto lo mas pronto, ya quiero retirarme de este mundo de negocios y si me es posible, disfrutar de mis nietos el resto de mi vida"**_

"_**Eso me parece una opción muy lógica señor Yamamoto **_–Le respondí yo-_**"**_

"_**He decidido venderle a usted mis acciones, mi parte de esta empresa"**_

"_**¡Qué! **_–Exclamó Nick-_** como ¿Cómo es eso posible?"**_

"_**Es simple señor Vermicelli **_–Dijo el señor Yamamoto-_** yo he decidido aceptar cualquier oferta de nuestra honorable dama aquí presente **_–Y me hizo reverencia el señor Yamamoto-_**"**_

"_**Ahhh esta bien, hagan lo que quieran **_–Respondió Nick muy indiferente-_**"**_

"_**Si, si… esa, esas si es mi hija, sabia que nunca me fallarías Helga, yo lo supe siempre"**_

"_**Un momento Bob, no tan rápido, aun no hemos firmado nada, falta que yo acepte comprar las acciones"**_

"_**Helga eso no se pregunta, si te hace falta efectivo yo te lo doy"**_

"_**No que estabas en quiebra"**_

"_**Si lo estoy pero aun tengo lo suficiente para hacer algunos movimientos, no lo eches a perder por favor… **_-Bob ya me estaba rogando casi de rodillas-_**"**_

"_**Ok, esta bien señor Yamamoto, le ofrezco…"**_

Al señor Yamamoto le ofrecí una cantidad por su acciones y fue una interesante cantidad muy jugosa, claro esta que el dinero que utilice no era para nada dinero de las acciones de Big Bob's Beepers, claro que no, en base a la charla que tuve con el señor Lloyd logre que me financiara una cantidad y con eso compre las acciones del señor Yamamoto, no los quiero aburrir con los detalles de las transacciones financieras puesto que no es el caso, sin embargo, esto si estaba resultando interesante, vean nada mas como continuo el resto de esta operación.

"_**Su oferta es muy considerable y la acepto con gusto honorable señora Shortman, quiere firmar los documentos ahora"**_

Y luego ante todos los testigos firmamos los documentos que ahora me acreditaban como dueña del 10% de la compañía.

"_**Si, si, gane, gane, y en tu cara Nick **_-Gritaba Bob muy eufórico-_** ahora tengo el 55%, recupere mi empresa, recupere mi empresa…"**_

El señor Yamamoto después de unos 45 minutos de estudiar las clausulas y firmar los documentos se marcho junto con el señor Green quien en ese mismo lapso firmo también el acuerdo con Nick sobre la venta de sus acciones, solo quedábamos nosotros tres, Bob, Nick y yo, y ahora la última negociación y la mas importante era, quien me ofrecería el mejor trato sobre la compra de lo que yo ahora poseía…

"_**Bien Helga, esa es la actitud que bueno que nunca te cambiaste el apellido **_–Dijo Bob-_** tu aun sigues siendo una Pataki… anda hija vamos a firmar"**_

Vaya él muy hipócrita, después de tanto tiempo ahora si me reconocía como tal, que iluso sujeto, en ese momento aun no tenia consciencia de todo lo que le esperaba.

"_**No hace falta Bob, tu ya has firmado"**_

"_**Que, eso no es cierto"**_

"_**Si, si es cierto Bob, tu ya firmaste el convenio recuerdas los documentos que supuestamente revisaste en mi casa antes de que viniéramos aquí"**_

"_**Si y eso que tiene que ver"**_

"_**Pues resulta Bob, que hay una clausula que tu mismo firmaste, en la dice, que tu me cedes el 20% de todo lo que tienes si yo, en calidad de socio, me hago acreedora del 10% total de la empresa"**_

"_**Oye eso es trampa **_–Grito Bob-_**"**_

"_**No, no es ninguna trampa señor Pataki **_–Le respondió Vincent, mi abogado-_** usted lo firmo y de hecho según recuerdo tenia usted tantas prisas por llegar a esta junta que no leyó gran parte de los contratos, básicamente firmo un papel en blanco señor Pataki"**_

"_**No, no, eso no es cierto"**_

"_**Es totalmente cierto señor Pataki, usted ya no pose el 45%, acaba de perder por completo su compañía ya no es el socio mayoritario"**_

La realidad de este asunto, es que, había pedido la asesoría del señor Lloyd tan solo para ver la forma mas viable de cómo hacer quedar mal a Bob, el día de su visita para nada me dio gracia su presencia como se los dije, era un indeseable, yo aun le tenia muchísimo rencor y no tienen idea de cuanto tuve que soportar esa ocasión de los negocios, sin embargo después de platicarme su supuesta estrategia no me quedo de otra mas que ver esa oportunidad, como la oportunidad de cobrarme todo lo que me había hecho en esos 25 años de mi vida.

"_**Así es papá, ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí"**_

"_**Claro que si, si lo que me dicen es cierto aun soy dueño del 25%, eso me hace un socio, además tú, Nick, solo tienes el 45% eso no es nada"**_

"_**Ahhh no Bob, claro que no, si es algo y mucho tan solo me convierte en el socio mayoritario de esta empresa y por ende legitimo dueño, bueno seria el legitimo dueño si tuviera yo mínimo el 51% de la compañía… pero… ¿Dónde podre encontrar a un socio que me quiera vender sus acciones, tal vez tu Bob? ¿Tú quisieras venderme las tuyas?"**_

"_**Yo, ni loco, eso jamás, no voy a perder lo que me queda de dignidad, yo construí esta empresa de la nada la hice con mis propias manos yo la hice crecer… y no podrán hacer que pierda lo ultimo que me queda"**_

Bob increíblemente contaba conmigo para recuperar su empresa, era yo su ultima esperanza, pues todos a su alrededor al parecer lo habían abandonado, Olga y su hijo por fin se habían dado cuenta de cómo era él realmente, según sé, Olga lo había descubierto de acuerdo a ciertos documentos que explicaban mucho de lo que en su momento había dado origen a todo lo que estaba sucediendo actualmente entre ellos el porque de mi situación de abandono…

"_**Lo siento mucho Bob, pero así son las cosas **_–Continuo hablando Nick-_** a ver déjenme ver ¿Quien mas a quien mas le interesaría venderme una parte de sus acciones? uhmmm ¿Que tal tu linda?"**_

"_**¿Yo? **_–Respondí supuestamente sorprendida-_** ¿Cómo podría vender? no creo ser capaz de destruir el patrimonio de mi familia, digo, este cretino es mi padre, pero tampoco lo puedo dejar solo en estos momentos tan difíciles"**_

"_**Gracias hija, perdón… perdóname por todo **_–Bob se lanzo al suelo y me suplico el perdón de rodillas-_**"**_

"_**Ohhh que lastima **_–Dijo Nick Vermicelli-_** tenia una grandiosa oferta para ti, te ofrezco un millón de dólares, en un cheque certificado y de hecho puedes consultar los fondos en bancos en cualquier momento, si quieres puedo hacer la llamada por ti"**_

"_**Un millón de dólares **_–Grito Bob muy sorprendido-_** acéptalo, acéptalo"**_

"_**¿Y que hay de tu emporio de localizadores? **_–Le pregunte a Bob, con supuesta duda-_**"**_

"_**Al diablo el emporio **_–Grito mi padre-_** con esa cantidad de dinero puedo… es decir podemos formar una nueva empresa… acéptalo"**_

"_**No lo se, es muy tentador, pero no confío en los cheques, una ves tuve una mala experiencia con uno"**_

"_**Bueno si no confías en los cheques entonces retiro mi oferta y lo discutiremos en otra ocasión ¿Qué dices? Además no podría ofrecerte efectivo en este momento pues no tengo mucho cambio en la billetera ja, ja, ja"**_

"_**Aguarde Nick **_–Le hable sorpresivamente-_** ¿Cuánto trae en su billetera?"**_

"_**Exactamente 220 dólares ¿Por qué?"**_

"_**Los tomo, deme esos 220 dólares"**_

"_**¿Qué? **_–Grito Bob-_** ¿Pero como se te ocurre decir eso? eso no es posible, me acabas de arruinar"**_

De inmediato Bob quedo casi en estado de shock, y mientras Nick Vermicelli y yo firmábamos los documentos, Bob se retorcía en el suelo llorando por su definitiva perdida… una vez que terminamos de firmar, Nick se despidió y como técnicamente nuevo dueño de Big Bob's Beepers, mando llamar a seguridad para sacaran a Bob del edificio, pero antes de que todo terminara, yo simplemente tome mis cosas y marche de ahí sin siquiera decir a dios.

A Bob no lo volví a ver sino hasta dos días después, para ese entonces Nick Vermicelli y yo ya habíamos concretado nuestro convenio, todos los documentos que se habían firmado ese día eran falsos en su totalidad, pues los originales los habíamos firmado aquella mañana antes de la junta en las oficinas de Bob, recordaran el día en que mi padre fue a buscarme con motivos financieros, después por la tarde fui en busca del consejo del señor Lloyd, ahí le platique todo lo que tenia en mente y fue él, quien técnicamente estuvo detrás de todo el trato él fue la mente maestra, esa vez hicimos contacto con los inversionistas, el señor Yamamoto, el señor Green y Nick Vermicelli, acordamos una cita y en un desayuno cualquiera, firmamos todos los documentos, el señor Lloyd junto con su abogado fungieron como mis asesores financieros y además de financiar las compras, hicieron lo necesario para hacer el cambio de nombres sobre las acciones que yo poseía, en esa misma reunión el señor Green, y el señor Yamamoto vendieron sus acciones y por fin cuando yo obtuve el 10% restante, se las vendí a Nick Vermicelli, así recupere el préstamo del señor Lloyd y el convenio que hice con Nick me dejo una interesante ganancia pues a parte del dinero de la venta de las acciones el accedió a darme un porcentaje extra por ayudarlo a deshacerse por completo de Bob.

Al final todo lo que sucedió aquella ocasión fue completamente planeado, Bob lo había perdido todo, se había quedado con el 25% de las acciones y por su puesto por una mala jugada en la inversión de su empresa provoco que sus acciones ya no valieran nada, si acaso lo que valía era la tinta del papel que certificaba dicha adquisición pero solo eso, Nick se apropio eventualmente de ese porcentaje y por fin el emporio de localizadores de Big Bob's Beepers desapareció totalmente.

Dos días después de ese fraude financiero, yo creía que todo ya había terminado y en verdad esperaba que todo volviera a la normalidad sin embargo, la tarde del 19 de octubre de aquel año, se apareció de nuevo ante mi la sombra extraña de ese ente familiar al que alguna vez yo llame padre, Bob había vuelto y venia con otra proposición, proposición que ahora si no podía ignorar, estaba preparándome un sándwich, después de aquella estafa no había ido a trabajar en los días siguientes, es decir, había pedido permiso a la señora Lloyd de faltar toda esa semana… bueno, como les decía, estaba por comerme un suculento sándwich de jamón cuando de pronto sin mas ni mas Bob sin tocar la puerta y esperar a que lo dejara pasar, él así como si nada se medio a la casa de huéspedes y prácticamente me acorralo en modo de suplica en la cocina de la casa…

"_**¿Bob? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿Quien te dio permiso de entrar a esta casa?"**_

"_**Helga, perdóname, quiero hacer un trato contigo"**_

"_**Yo ya no tengo ningún trato que hacer contigo Bob, creo que todo lo nuestro termino hace dos días, no te quedo claro"**_

"_**Si, me quedo muy claro, tan claro que al fin descubrí que ustedes me usaron, todo ese teatro fue un fraude, lo sé"**_

"_**Y si lo sabes ¿Qué haces aquí? Anda, ve y contrata un abogado y demándame si quieres, a ver quien gana, si tu con tus acusaciones ó yo con el dinero que tengo"**_

"_**No me hagas esto Helga, no me dejes en la calle por favor"**_

Después de decirme esto Bob se lanzo al suelo y me suplico de rodillas que no lo dejara en la calle…

"_**¿Que no te deje en la calle? ¿Y por que no hiciste lo mismo tu conmigo? ahhh perdón tu si hiciste lo mismo conmigo, tu si me dejaste en la calle, dime Bob ¿Que te hice? ¿Que hice mal? tanto así como para abandonarme dime ¿Que fue? ¿Tienes idea alguna de todo lo que sufrí? ¿Tienes idea de la humillación? ¿Tienes acaso alguna idea de cómo logre sobrevivir estos últimos 25 años de mi vida? dime nada mas ¿Tienes alguna idea?"**_

"_**No, y lamento haberte hecho todo eso"**_

Yo estaba muy dolida, hacia tantos años que no recordaba esas crueles crónicas de mi infancia, y ahora, de un momento a otro se presentaban todas juntas como si fuese algo gracioso de recordar, realmente no me causaba nada de gracia, estaba yo realmente furiosa, y no iba a permitir que mi empatía cediera a las suplicas de aquel al que a pesar de todo a un seguía llamando padre.

"_**Lo siento Bob, lo siento mucho pero eso es solo tu recompensa, no es tu castigo, tu recompensa siempre sale de todo lo que siembras y cosechas, y tu te has ganado la ruina y mi desprecio, créeme que no estaba en mi planes el quitarte tu fortuna, pero aquí la ley del mas astuto siempre predomina por sobre los mas tontos, y tu no eres tonto pero aun así no eres nada astuto, mírate nada mas, viejo y sin un centavo dime Bob ¿Qué te queda?"**_

Bob durante un instante no me respondió absolutamente nada, él se había quedado callado pues la pregunta tenia una respuesta muy obvia, nada.

"_**Si, lo supuse, no te queda nada"**_

"_**Te equivocas **_–Respondió Bob-_** si me queda algo, toma, es todo lo que me queda"**_

Yo no lo podía creer, cuando Bob me dijo lo anterior, tomo mi mano y coloco en ella un cheque por la cantidad de 175,000 dólares, era una suma muy interesante.

"_**Que es esto, un cheque por 175,000 dólares vaya ¿En serio crees que puedes comprar mi perdón en esto? porque si es así mejor llévatelo, es mas fácil que yo te regale el perdón a que tu me lo compres, nunca podrías juntar el dinero suficiente para pagarme lo que yo pediría por mi perdón…"**_

"_**No, no es para eso"**_

"_**¿Entonces, para que es?"**_

"_**Es para recuperar mi casa"**_

"_**¿Qué cosa?"**_

"_**Si, quiero comprarte la antigua casa Pataki, se que yo te la deje pero… quiero que me la devuelvas **_–Respondió Bob algo cabizbajo-_**"**_

"_**No, Bob, eso si que no, además esa casa cuando mínimo vale el triple de lo que me estas dando ahora"**_

"_**Eso es todo lo que tengo, no tengo mas"**_

"_**Y que hay de tu lujosa casa en nueva york **_–Le pregunte con mucho reproché-_**"**_

"_**Ya no la tengo ¿Por qué crees que vine a buscarte? lo perdí todo, mi auto, mi casa, mi negocio, mi familia"**_

"_**¿Tu familia? tu familia ¿Quiénes?"**_

Bob entendió la indirecta y simplemente me miro un momento y luego desvió la mirada hacia un costado, luego continuo...

"_**Todos, tú, Miriam, Olga y mi nieto, todos me abandonaron"**_

"_**No Bob ellos te abandonaron, y tú me abandonaste a mí ¿Sabes un secreto? muy probablemente si tu no me hubieras hecho todo esto, quizás ahora en tu ruina yo estaría contigo, pero ahora estas solo, además Bob ¿Que no estabas muy bien con Olga y Miriam? y a propósito de Miriam ¿En donde esta?"**_

"_**En el auto, ella esta en el auto"**_

"_**Bien, ahí déjala no quiero verla en este momento ¡un momento! ¿No que no tenias auto?"**_

"_**El que traigo no es mío, es rentado… Por favor hija te lo imploro devuélveme mi casa"**_

"_**Por ahora no Bob, tengo que pensarlo **_–Le respondí a mi padre sin siquiera mirarlo-_** ve mañana a la casa Pataki en punto de las 17:30 ni un minuto antes ni un minuto después y te daré mi respuesta, llévate tu dinero, no lo necesito, te hace mas falta a ti"**_

Bob se noto ligeramente alegre pues el que yo le dijera algo así de la casa Pataki, de algún modo lo llenaba de esperanza para recuperarla, lastima que lo que imagino que seria mi respuesta no se parecía a su fantasía del perdón, la decisión real era totalmente distinta. Antes de salir de la casa, Bob quiso tomar el cheque que le devolví pero no lo hizo, me dejo con la mano estirada y se marcho sin decir nada más.

A la mañana siguiente termine con un encargo que había comenzado desde la madrugada de ese mismo día, todos los preparativos estaban listos, ya solo hacia falta que llegara el festejado, ya me había encargado de todo lo que tenia que hacer, incluso pague mucho dinero para logar mi cometido, quería darle una muy grata y bonita sorpresa a Bob respecto de su casa, mi casa en realidad, así que, habiendo dejado todo listo, solo me resto esperar a que Bob llegara.

Transcurrió el día, y dieron entonces las 16:00 y yo, había invitado a todo el vecindario a observar el espectáculo, claro que logre conseguir algunas protecciones para los observadores y entre ellos arregle que Harold el nuevo dueño de la carnicería Green, me patrocinara junto con su esposa Patty varios kilos de filetes de res que junto con algunos conocidos míos, mis hijos y Arnold, asamos en el gran fogón que hicimos en la casa Pataki…

El fogón duro al menos una hora pues me las había arreglado para que el fuego ardiera bastantemente rápido, si tal y cual lo leen, el fogón no estaba en la casa Pataki, el fogón era la casa Pataki, trabaje muy duro toda la madruga junto con un equipo de mudanza para sacar todas las cosas que debía de sacar, principalmente cosas de Max y mías que eran lo único que me interesaba sacar, algunos documentos, electrodomésticos y demás, en fin básicamente vacié la casa, solo las cosas que evidentemente fueron alguna vez de Bob, Miriam y Olga, se quedaron ahí sin excusa ni pretexto…

Había rociado combustible en toda la casa, 20 galones a penas fueron suficientes para hacer que la casa ardiera rápidamente, me había tomado la delicadeza de cerrar las tomas de gas, de agua y cortar la electricidad, bueno, la electricidad la corto Arnold, mientras yo, a parte de los detalles del espectáculo, me dedique a sacar a los vecinos de sus casas, les explique lo que iba a hacer y créanme, al principio no lo tomaron con buenos ojos pero después de algo de dinero en efectivo, salieron de sus casas como si lo que yo estaba por hacer fuera cosa de todos los días… le prendí fuego a mi propia casa, con todo y muebles, y créanlo la casa ardió muy bien y de hecho como en su mayoría era de madera no tardo mucho en consumirse.

Llego la hora de la cita eran 17:30 y Bob llego en su auto rentado, pero venia solo y con algunas valijas en la parte los asientos de atrás, desde lejos el alcanzo a ver la humareda y cuando llego salió gritando del auto rogando e implorando ayuda por su destruida casa, la gente que se había quedado a ver el espectáculo, al verlo llegar, y tal como yo lo había pedido, abuchearon a Bob de la forma mas humillante que podrían imaginarse, recuerdo muy bien que en cuanto salió del auto también llevaba consigo una urna y esta, al salir corriendo, cayo al suelo dejando caer y esparcirse por todos lados un tenue polvo gris, eran las cenizas de mi madre, nadie de mi supuesta ex familia, se había tomado la molestia buscarme personalmente y decirme que mi madre había muerto; Miriam había muerto por condiciones etílicas muy extrañas hacia 3 meses atrás.

Cuando Bob recupero un poco su cordura, se pudo de pie y luego volteo a verme con una furia increíble, después muchas cosas que he vivido su mirada no me sorprendía en lo absoluto.

"_**Helga ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?"**_

"_**Yo te lo dije muy claro Bob, ni loca, ni muerta, y tu nunca ibas a poder poner un pie nuevamente en esa casa, te lo advertí, te advertí que prefería prenderle fuego a la casa con todo y muebles, prefería quemarla a devolvértela **_–Luego tome el cheque que me había dejado y lo rompí en frente de él- _**ahora dime una cosa Bob ¿Dónde esta Miriam?"**_

"_**Ella esta ahí **_–Y señalo la urna quebrada que yacía en el suelo-_**"**_

"_**¿Que paso? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron?"**_

"_**Olga te escribió muchas cartas pero nunca llegaron a tu domicilio, siempre fueron devueltas por el servicio postal, ésta era otra de las razones por la cuál te vine a buscar **_–Bob se había arrodillado y lloraba cubriéndose los ojos-_** perdí mi casa, a mi esposa, a mi hija y a mi nieto, mi trabajo, mi negocio, todo lo perdí"**_

"_**Vez lo que se siente, se siente bien cosechar lo que uno siembra verdad Bob, ahora si estas solo Bob, ahora ya sabes lo que yo sentí cuando me abandonaste en la calle alguna vez ¿Quién es el débil ahora? ¿Quién?"**_

Bob se puso de pie como pudo y se acerco la urna que por cierto se rompió y trato de juntar el polvo grisáceo que estaba contenida en el… Bob quiso juntar las cenizas de mi madre pero no pudo del todo, un niño se compadeció de él, y le regalo una pequeña caja de cartón, ahí él recogió las cenizas y los restos de la urna, subió a su auto y luego, antes de marcharme me miro sin decirme una palabra alguna, en ese momento yo me acerque a él y le pague prácticamente con la misma moneda.

"_**Hey Bob, espera un momento **_–Mi padre me miro-_**"**_

"_**¿Que quieres de mi ahora? **_–Pregunto con seriedad-_**"**_

"_**Ten, toma esto, no lo abras aún, en 30 días revisa lo que hay dentro ¡para que no digas algún día, que nunca me preocupe por ti!"**_

Bob puso en marcha su auto rentado y con una tenue expresión de tristeza e impotencia se marcho y no volví saber de el un largo rato.

Lo que yo le había dado a Bob era un libro, un libro muy especial, se trataba de un libro de crónicas, crónicas de la vida, eran la historia de una pequeña niña que fue abandonada por el cruel monstruo de su padre, era el relato de 25 años de vida hasta ese entonces, era la historia de la niña a quién la vida la persiguió por todos lados con cuanto amor y desamor se encontró, odios, injusticias, logros, maltratos, sonrisas, alegrías, aventuras y abandonos, la historia de la niña que después de ser abandonada por su familia tuvo que trabajar para pagar los vidrios rotos de su vecindario, la niña que por querer limpiar su honor y orgullo fue separada de su mejor amiga y llevada con su abuela quien al poco tiempo murió, la niña que fue maltratada por una prima incomoda, la niña que fue perseguida por un equipo de exploradoras, la niña que fue salvada por su perfecta hermana mayor y a su vez con el tiempo abandonada por la misma, la niña que vivió con la gente del circo y que para ganarse la vida tuvo que hacer cuanto malabar se le ocurría al estar disfrazada con aquel atuendo de payasita triste, aquella niña que tuvo que huir de la justicia para no ser encontrada antes de sentirse lo suficientemente apta para regresar y pedir ayuda, la historia de la niña que se hizo adolescente y que de adolescente se convirtió en la hermana mayor de otra niña, la adolescente que fue adoptada por una familia de cuya hija única fue con el tiempo la hermana que nunca tuvo, la adolescente que se convirtió en mujer, la mujer que busco el amor y la compañía de un hombre a quien siempre amo, la mujer que cometió cada error y a que su vez cada uno de esos errores supo solucionar quizás no de la mejor forma pero si con la mejor intensión, la mujer que se convierte en madre de hijos que no son suyos, la mujer que pierde a su único hijo, la mujer que al borde la muerte lo dio todo por lograr al fin el quizás ser feliz…

Ese libro eran las **Crónicas de Helga Geraldine Pataki: Historia De Una Vida**, mi vida, ese libro que le di a Bob era mi diario el mismo en el cuál desde que me había casado con Arnold, había vuelto a escribir, soy escritora si, poetiza sí, pero no de profesión, mi profesión para ustedes mis amigos y amigas, seguirá siendo un misterio, ese único libro se lo di a mi padre, para que leyera todo lo que yo había vivido quizás así entraría en cordura y entendería porque razón fui yo así con él, en el interior le deje una pequeña cantidad de dinero, algo insignificante; dicen por ahí que favor con favor se paga, le regale las escrituras de mi casa en california y ese diario como única copia también se lo di… quizás esta entrevista que ya duro 2 años en todo el proceso legal que llevo, tiene una descripción muy diferente, vamos pues, lo que uno escribe siempre es diferente a como uno lo relata, lo bueno es que tengo buena memoria, y por supuesto básicamente, salvo algunos detalles que no podría relatarles aquí, están escritos en ese diario junto con aquellas palabras que Arnold me había escrito en ese mismo diario que me había regalado aquella vez de mi cumpleaños en la casa de mi prima, esas palabras muy probablemente si las leyó Bob.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, y hablando de mi prima, después de que Bob se marcho solo me faltaba hacer una ultima cosa, después de que llegaron los bomberos y la policía, yo me fui antes de que pudieran detenerme al fin y al cabo habían muchos testigos de cuando yo incendie la casa, vamos, le pague a muchos acarreados pero no todos estaban de acuerdo así que cuando comenzaron las preguntas solo hubo una mujer señalada y esa era yo, así que, antes de que pudieran arrestar ya me había ido, había rentado un camión que transportaba una excavadora y contratado a un equipo de trabajo, así durante casi 3 horas viaje con el equipo y la excavadora hasta el otro pueblo, y llegue al lugar donde vivía mi prima, y digo vivía porque después de lo que hice ella se tuvo que mudar de ahí, recuerdo que mi amiga Ashly Johnson que estaba de visita en casa de sus padres me observo y junto con los amigos de la banda de su hermano fueron testigos de cómo después de cerca de 20 años fui a recuperar mi preciado manzano, mi árbol de manzanas que alguna vez había sembrado en un frasco y que luego pasó a una pequeña maceta y que después tuve que plantarlo en el jardín de la abuela, yo no recordaba que clase de manzanas daba ese árbol pero cuando llegue a la casa de mi prima, note que el árbol tenia manzanas amarillas, yo no lo pensé dos veces y mucho menos pedí permiso así que di la orden para que comenzara la excavación, los trabajadores sacaron de raíz todo el árbol de manzanas que yo había plantado, el ruido y por supuesto la destrucción accidental de una pared de la casa, alertaron a mi prima quien al reconocer que era yo, se puso tan furiosa al principio y después, después de ver ¿Que era lo que yo estaba haciendo? cambio su actitud y puso una expresión de calma, era como si entendiera que el karma la había alcanzado y después de tanto tiempo estaba pagando el daño que ella me había hecho en su momento, así que opto por no decir nada de momento.

Después de todo el trabajo volvimos a Hillwood después de unas 6 horas de trabajo y 3 de viaje, y ya pare ese entonces los restos de la casa estaban casi totalmente consumidos y apagados aunque aun seguían saliendo vapores, por lo caliente de todo, pretendía yo que se hiciera la limpieza inmediata del terreno aun con los escombros calientes, todo con el motivo de cumplir un capricho de mi sobrinos políticos, los hijos de Phoebe y Gerald, el cuál era tener un casa de árbol pero que este árbol diera frutos, y yo, la única idea que se me ocurrió fue recuperar mi manzano y plantarlo en algún lugar, así este podría crecer y crecer y con el tiempo albergar a mas niños en una casa de árbol tal y cual aun lo hace el viejo Pete, solo con la diferencia de que ahora habrían manzanas… ese era mi plan, lástima que en cuanto puse un pie en la ciudad y me acerque por fin a la escena del crimen, es decir el incendio de la casa Pataki, las autoridades inmediatamente me arrestaron y sin excusa ni pretexto me llevaron a la comisaria, ahí estuve detenida dos días, para ese entonces ya era 21 de octubre.

Estando yo en las celdas de la comisaria se me juzgó y se me imputaron varios cargos, atentados en contra de la seguridad publica, daños a propiedad privada, contaminación ambiental, fraude financiero… este ultimo cargo jamás lo entendí, el caso es que, tan solo por poner en riesgo la seguridad publica y por daños a propiedad privada me dieron una condena inicial de 8 años, pero afortunadamente el abogado del señor Lloyd, Alex Vincent y las mismas influencias del señor Lloyd se logro que redujeran mi condena a 2 años si mantenía buena conducta, y así fue…

Han pasado ya 2 años desde entonces, después de los cargos que me hicieron, recuerdo que fue exactamente un 23 de octubre el primer día que pase en la prisión femenil del estado, y hoy, hoy que es 23 de octubre termino de contarles toda mi historia, hoy 23 de octubre, se cumplen los dos años de mi condena, ya solo estoy esperando a que llegue el fin del día para que me liberen de este lugar, han sido 2 años, con 25 entrevistas, 25 capítulos de historia, y ahora es tiempo de descansar, ansío ver a mis hijos frente a frente, a mis amigos, a mis hermanas Phoebe y Rhonda, a mis padres adoptivos los Lloyd y sobre todo a mi por siempre amado cabeza de balón, Arnold, quien a pesar de todo, al igual que Phoebe y su familia, nunca falto ni una semana en visitarme, semana a semana recibía yo la vista de todos ellos, incluso la de mi sobrino Bobby G. quien me visitaba al menos una vez al mes, de mi hermana Olga, a ella nunca la vi, nunca se atrevió, por algún motivo a visitarme en prisión, de mi padre Bob, él desafortunadamente murió a los casi 2 meses después de lo sucedido con la casa Pataki, hizo exactamente lo que yo hice, espero los 30 días para leer el diario y lo leyó, supe que fue a la casa de california pero no duro mas de un mes ahí, el pobre y viejo decrepito de Bob Pataki, intento acabar con su vida en el mismo auto rentado, y lo sé porque el mismo me lo conto en persona, él me conto que solo piso el acelerador a fondo y se dejo caer al pie de una barranca, desafortunadamente él no murió pero si quedo muy mal, me mandaron llamar desde california y gracias a las influencias del señor Lloyd me concedieron el permiso de ir al lugar donde estaba hospitalizado, ahí lo vi por ultima vez, y antes de que yo pudiera decirle algo, él me entrego en persona el diario que le di con las escrituras que le había dado, él solo me miro y yo, aun en su estado de agonía, no pude siquiera darle el consuelo que quizás necesitaba, simplemente no me nacía del interior el darle el perdón, lo único que pude decirle fue…

"_**Lo vez, te lo dije Bob, la próxima vez que nos veamos será por dos circunstancias, la primera, será el día en que lo habrás perdido todo, y la segunda, será el día en que estés a punto de morir"**_

Y así fue, Bob murió 8 horas después de mi visita, yo no lo espere, se podría decir que solo fui a recoger mi diario e intercambiar algunas palabras más.

La casa ya no me importaba, y no tenia ni la mas mínima intensión de acompañarlo hasta su fin, aun cuando me otorgaron el permiso de salir por un día, yo pedí que me llevaran de regreso a la prisión inmediatamente, prácticamente así como llegue, me fui, me entere de su muerte por parte de Olga, si bien nunca la vi, eso no le impidió seguirme escribiendo; un par de días después de que regrese de haber visitado a Bob, recibí un paquete de parte de mi hermana mayor, Olga me enviaba dos cosas, una carta y otro diario, este ultimo era muy viejo, tenia mas de 50 años de antigüedad por lo que se veía, era al parecer el diario de mi madre, yo nunca supe hasta ese día que ella también escribía, cuando lo leí no podía creer lo que miraba, era la historia de su vida, al igual que yo, ella también había escrito a puño y letra su vida, sin embargo en las ultimas hojas lo que bien podría corresponder a los últimos 30 años, describe precisamente la historia de sus hijas, en esas ultimas hojas, estaba escrita la verdad entorno a mi hermana gemela Hellen y las razones del porque había sucedido todo como sucedió.

Inclusive explicaba la razón de mi abandono, pero eso, eso es otra historia, _**el diario de Miriam Pataki**_, es ahora un tesoro olvidado en el baúl de los recuerdos que se encuentra guardado en el desván de la casa de huéspedes.

Y bien como les dije mas arriba, ya es tiempo de descansar, solo me restan algunas horas del día de hoy y me dejan salir de aquí, al fin podre ver de nuevo la luz del sol, ser libre, ser feliz, al fin después de 27 años he logrado comprender que nunca estuve sola, solamente yo me sentía así.

_**Raindrops keep fallin' on my head  
And just like the guy whose feet are too big for his bed  
Nothin' seems to fit  
Those raindrops are fallin' on my head, they keep fallin'**_

_**So I just did me some talkin' to the sun**_  
_**And I said I didn't like the way he got things done**_  
_**Sleepin' on the job**_  
_**Those raindrops are fallin' on my head, they keep fallin'**_

_**But there's one thing I know**_  
_**The blues they send to meet me won't defeat me**_  
_**It won't be long till happiness steps up to greet me**_

_**Raindrops keep fallin' on my head**_  
_**But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turnin' red**_  
_**Cryin's not for me**_  
_**'Cause I'm never gonna stop the rain by complainin'**_  
_**Because I'm free**_  
_**Nothin's worryin' me…**_

_**It won't be long till happiness steps up to greet me**_

_**Raindrops keep fallin' on my head**_  
_**But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turnin' red**_  
_**Cryin's not for me**_  
_**'Cause I'm never gonna stop the rain by complainin'**_  
_**Because I'm free**_  
_**Nothin's worryin' me**_

FIN…


	26. Epílogo

**Crónicas De Helga Geraldine Pataki: Historia De Una Vida**

**Por: Bkpets**

**Chapter 26: Epílogo**

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

Según el informe de la policía, Helga Geraldine Pataki cumplió su condena de 2 años en la presión femenil del estado. Se dice que volvió a los pocos meses a su antiguo empleo como asistente de la señora Lloyd en la **"Fundación Lloyd de Ayuda y Bienestar en Pro de los Más Necesitados"**.

Arnold y Helga tuvieron solamente dos hijos conocidos Max y Connie, y a pesar de los informes médicos, milagrosamente se rumora por parte de Phoebe que Helga tuvo un posible tercer hijo propio, pero bien, esos son solamente rumores.

La casa de huéspedes eventualmente dejo de recibir inquilinos, los únicos huéspedes que aun vivían ahí fueron el misterioso señor Smith y el señor Ernie Potts.

Como se mencionó, Helga encontró en sus amigos no la familia que siempre quiso, pero si la que siempre necesito, su esposo Arnold, su mejor amiga Phoebe, su hermana adoptiva Rhonda Lloyd, sus padres adaptivos Buckley y Brooke Lloyd, sus hijos Max Wistrom y Connie Köhler, ahora llamados Max Shortman y Connie Shortman, su hija/prima Mari Lloyd, sus amigos del vecindario, sus sobrinos políticos, los hijos de Gerald y Phoebe Johansen, su amigas las exploradoras del otro pueblo con quienes aun sigue participando como líder exploradora de la tropa de Hillwood, sus amigos los cirqueros, Vicky y Stevens Wheist, entre otros.

Se cuenta también por ahí, que una ocasión en que Helga y su familia fueron a la playa de vacaciones, se encontraron casualmente con su hermanita bebe, aquella niña que Helga adopto al principio como su hija y después como su hermana menor, en aquel tiempo de adolescencia en el otro país, se rumora también que entre Mari Lloyd y Max Shortman nació un amor de verano que al parecer derivo en mas que una bonita amistad.

Por lo del manzano de Helga, este fue mandando replantar por Arnold en el terreno de la casa Pataki luego de hacer una limpieza varios días después de que a ella la encerraran en prisión, se dice que ese terreno ahora es un parque o algo así, el árbol sigue dando y dando frutos…

Hay más cosas que faltarían por contar, sin embargo, esta historia termina hoy, y cada evento faltante es por supuesto, no un secreto sino más bien una historia nueva que contar.

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

Este epilogo me toco contarlo a mí, y después de dos años, solo me queda una cosa más que decirte, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, gracias por seguirme en esta historia y gracias por todos los valiosos comentarios que hicieron posible el éxito de esta historia; yo al igual que Helga me despido pues tengo que irme a descansar, **este no es un adiós sino un hasta luego**, en este epilogo también les hago el anuncio oficial de mi **_retiro provisional_**, así es, de algún modo me retirare **_(momentáneamente y quizás por tiempo indefinido)_** como escritor, y también de este fabuloso mundo de los fanfics, para después, tan solo me quedarme como **Beta Reader **y **lector**, yo le doy gracias a FFNet, por haberme dado la posibilidad de desarrollarme plenamente como escritor, gracias a este foro pude conocer mucha gente, valiosos amigos y amigas y por supuesto aprender muchísimas cosas, solo me hace falta una publicación más que "quizás" haré en un par de días pero, lo que sí es un hecho, es que probablemente me retirare algunos años ¿Cuántos? No lo sé, hace 7 años con 7 meses y 14 días me ingrese a FFNet, casi cumplo 8 años ininterrumpidos (en marzo 9), y creo que serán los mismos que me ausentare, todo dependerá de que la vida me lo permita, quizás para el próximo año regrese momentáneamente para terminar los dos fics que tengo pendientes, **pero solo a eso y probablemente ya no volveré, eso aun no lo se.**

Nuevamente les doy gracias a todos ustedes lectores y lectoras, por supuesto, gracias a Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon.

Y sobre todo aunque sea un personaje de caricaturas, le doy las gracias a Helga Pataki por ser mi personaje favorito de siempre y por ser la inspiración para todas y cada una de mis historias, además también debo agradecer a esta historia, la cual jamás me imagine que fuera a convertirse en lo que es hoy y más aun gracias por que por esta historia tuve la oportunidad de darle vida a muchos personajes que son enteramente de mi creación, por ejemplo:

**-El clan de las malditas (Ashly, Michelle, Lorreyn, Caroline, Lizbette), así como también la banda y los amigos del hermano de Ashly Johnson.**

**-La prima incomoda de Helga (Michelle).**

**-El enamorado de Helga (Louie Allan Wordswood) y también su hermana y hermano.**

**-La trabajadora social (Alissa Patrice Wordswood) mamá de Louie.**

**-Elena Smith (enamorada de Arnold) y el hermano de Elena.**

**-Los hermanos Virginia Rose Wheist y Stevens Wheist.**

**-Los hermanos Jack y Mario Teofori, y el ex agente de bienes raíces Frank Auguralli.**

**-El chico de México y su abuela (quienes ayudaron mucho a Helga).**

**-La pequeña Mari, Max, y Connie.**

Entre otros bastantes más personajes que nacieron en esta historia.

Quiero darle también un cordial agradecimiento a todos aquellos amigos y amigas que me siguienron siempre en estos dos años, a mi amigo **Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro**, a mi **amiga Isabellita Emoxxa** (mi fan numero uno) a mi critica de cabecera **Graund Spirit Minerva**, y por su puesto a todos mis demás amigos y amigas de aquí en en FFNet **mimi-serenety, LuPiz de Jose Madero Vizcaino1, rickhunter17, mechitas123, Deyitha, Ritsuko-nee, karypheebs, Linadzuki, teddyetere, Lebel27, Guest, KARINA1189, hel201, luly1, mariana, Yakii-586, anónimo, Azrasel, SAILORELIZ, diana carolina, Aleisha1213, Yukime Hiwatari, Lo que tu digas Helga, miss romantic2, AtemFan18, Ninosky Black, Piquenoia, mari3304, MaryMorante, master.-helga, Vivian Alejandra, Aurora343, Shun2007, stephanie, chave5001, alias katsuhimoro, isabel20, Perse B.J, Seilen, Hikaruchiba, RAKHU y The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i. **Y muchas gracias a también a todos los que me pusieron en sus alertas y también a los que siempre leyeron pero no firmaron… gracias.

Espero que les hayan gustado todos los temas musicales que incluí en este fanfic, de verdad que todo esto sí que fue un verdadero relajo, se que hubieron risas, llantos, corajes, tristezas, emociones de todo tipo, misterios, dudas, en fin un mar de sentimientos encontrados, eso, eso me alegra mucho, gracias a ustedes, y reitero, ahora puedo decir **"Misión Cumplida"** creo que logre el objetivo y creo que por fin, ahora sí puedo decir que este es el final de la historia, y como siempre concluiré la historia diciendo que… **E****l verdadero fin de un escritor, es plasmar en sus obras sus más profundos y extraños pensamientos, sentimientos y opiniones, y otro fin sería el de que un escritor al igual que todo artista, pretende impregnar en su escrito un mundo a su diseño, un mundo en el cual él a su gusto pueda cambiar, siempre y cuando nunca lleve un punto final.**

**Ahora me despido de ustedes, yo soy MorelosBkpets y ahora sí, este es el fin con punto final…**

**FIN.**


End file.
